


我可以忘记你 I Can Forget You

by CampyCarrot



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 291,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampyCarrot/pseuds/CampyCarrot
Summary: Inspired by canon, a piece of cliché involved NO-common-sense mafia, intrigue and commercial warfareNothing to do with reality





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, not true  
> No common sense  
> Don't make money
> 
> Title inspired by Leon Lai's EP 我可以忘记你 https://open.spotify.com/album/35SFlD20EYVmOpUcg8iLea?si=PQW0xS24RzaKiZjVpM0f3A

一.

夏日炎炎，蝉鸣悠长。

S市的各家酒店都迎来旺季，这家星级酒店坐落闹市区，厨房里一派烟火蒸腾，人来人往，半新厨具在水雾弥漫下，映出滿室人影模糊不清，黑白灰混杂，唯有一抹红色如跃动的火苗，茕茕独立于人群之外。。

红发副主厨此时眉头紧锁，有力的手腕规则地抖动，目不转睛盯着锅内的牛肉菜色，最后猛一抬腕，锅内菜肉腾空而起，在全数落下的瞬间，他俐落关火起锅。

目送学徒将菜端出去，他吁了口气，汗珠自鲜红鬓角滑落，流经他微红的脸颊，挂在略显尖削的下巴上。

他环视厨房，犀利的目光扫过四周每一个人，最后停在一个切菜的学徒上。

“客人要的是家常味，不要拿五星级高级菜品的切法。”

那小孩一怔，紧张地望着凶神恶煞的副主厨走过来，手微抖地递上菜刀，红发副主厨手在衣服上擦了擦汗，娴熟而专注地切起来。

新来的学徒愣愣地盯着他握刀的手，过了一会眼神却飘忽起来。

红发男人的手并不像一般厨师一样粗粝，反而格外白净修长，骨节微微泛红，血管清晰可见，尽管沾着油渍，皮肤也有光滑透明之感。

他眨了眨眼，视线扫过对方袖口，忍不住惊呼：

“莫师傅，你的手腕好细啊！”

这个一米八的副主厨手腕居然还不如他这个一米七的高中生粗壮。

“你他妈专心点。”莫姓主厨一口气切完了整颗菜，放下刀就扬手在他头上来了一下，“刚刚看明白了吗？”

“明白了明白了。”学徒捂着自己的厨工帽，点头如捣蒜。

“赶紧的。”

见这学徒改过自新认真地切起来，红发男人转身走向一排高压锅，掀开其中一个锅盖，不顾热气上涌，仍全神贯注地盯着锅里汤汁成色，那神情简直跟盯着自己媳妇生孩子似的。

学徒心里对这个人人敬而远之的莫主厨有所改观。

看菜看人看什么都苦大仇深的，可能人家天生这面相，况且手还这么细，应该不是坏人吧。

莫主厨放下锅盖，抹了抹满脸水汽汗滴，白皙的脸染得更红，心里暗暗骂了一顿这傻逼客人。

照理说这种一桌的小单是轮不到他亲自下厨的，奈何这傻逼是本月整个酒店最大的客户，倒不是钱砸得多，是这人身份太牛逼。牛逼到什么地步他不清楚，连远在首都的老总都惊动了，总经理诚惶诚恐地压着他这个金牌主厨下海，他还以为要做什么山珍海味，一看订单，都是家常菜，客人还特意要求一定要家的口味。

这已经不是杀鸡用宰牛刀了，这完全是用屠龙宝刀砍蚂蚁，力都不知道往哪儿使。

他估摸着这客人一定是个傻逼富二代。

但是不做也得做，家常菜反而最能考验厨师功力。既要做得够家常，又不能真的和你家老母亲做的一个样有损五星级厨师的逼格。

他认真地盯着每一道菜的出炉，每一道工序都得在自己眼皮子下过一道，不能出一点差错。

最后一道菜上桌，他还没来得及洗手，经理就跟兔子似的冲进厨房握住他的手腕。

“莫师傅！你可立功了！”

“怎么了？”他不着痕迹地挣开对方的手。

“你这顿菜做得太牛逼了，客人还没吃完就要见你！”

“哦。”一向对他冷言冷语的经理突然这么热乎，他不习惯地退开两步。

“见我干嘛。”

“菜做得好啊，人家要当面夸你！”

“心领了，让他多给点小费吧。”说着他摘下厨师帽，露出一头半湿的红色短发。

经理脸色僵了僵，“莫关山，你别又不识好歹啊。”

见莫关山面露不耐，这中年男人吸了口气，语气缓和不少，“这次这个老板来头可不小，酒店老总都指着他投资呢，以后没准就是大股东了。今天给他伺候好了，可不止钱这么简单，我升上去了，你的主厨位置也不成问题。”

莫关山瞥了他一眼。

“见一下又不会死是吧。”

经理说着欲揽住他的肩，他敏捷地闪开。

“我去洗把脸换套衣服。”他有洁癖，从不允许自己满身油污地出厨房。

“好嘞，快点啊。”

莫关山在厕所里洗了手，拿湿纸巾擦了擦脸，换上干净的工作服，将厨师帽稳稳戴上，镜子里25岁的男人眉目带煞，满面油光，眼角脸颊被高温烘得泛红，一身汗臭油烟味一时无法消散。

他想起刚刚经理的话。

“这个贺总可是贺氏的大老板，这次他就是请几个朋友聚一聚，只不过呢，有钱人都有点特殊癖好，这次带了个小情儿……是个男的。咳，一会你进去了别表现出什么啊。”

他心想难道这世界上姓贺的都是傻逼死基佬吗，应该没那么巧吧。

经理在他进包厢前还跟老鸨似的嘱咐他。

“你可千万别露馅啊。”

他冷冷地开口，“我不恐同。”

他推门而入，包厢里六个人停止交谈转过头来，只有桌子中间最显眼的两个还卿卿我我，头也不抬。

他下意识地皱起眉审视屋内的人，个个都是一副太子党富二代嘴脸，扫到桌中间的黑发人时目光一顿，如同被刺痛般闭了闭眼。

黑发黑瞳，眉飞入鬓，双目含情，嘴角戏谑，俊美又邪恶的长相几乎与记忆里别无二致。

对方怀里那个金发的混血男孩此时也仰起脸，五官如洋娃娃一样精致，皮肤饱满莹白，睫毛浓密纤长。

真是一对璧人。

“贺总，莫师傅来了。”

贺天这才转过头，神色没有一丝讶异，松开搂着男孩的手，缓缓站起来，高大的体型让在场人都感到无形的压迫，那双深潭一般的眼睛始终深深望着他。

“莫师傅，幸会了。”

低沉磁性的嗓音比记忆中沉稳了不少，也更让人听不出真情实感来。

他垂下眼不再看任何人，咬着牙挤出三个字：“贺总好。”

“你就是今天做菜的厨师吗？”混血男孩跟着站起来，挽着贺天的臂膀，好奇地打量他，“我还以为是个大叔，没想到……”

的确，一个留着红头发的小年轻怎么看也和大厨扯不上关系，桌上除了贺天之外每个人的眼神都这么告诉他。

“你做的菜十分美味，非常感谢！”

男孩的中文还不十分流利，但声音清脆悦耳，莫关山第一次听到像银铃一样的嗓音。

“我叫Moon，很高兴认识你！”

男孩的笑容像天使一样纯洁干净，又光彩照人。

莫关山看了一眼伸向自己的手，白嫩纤细，毫无瑕疵，这双手的主人想必是从小被人捧着宠到大的。

“你好。”

他没有回握对方的打算，只是背在身后的手下意识在制服上揩了一把。

男孩也不觉尴尬，继续兴致盎然地夸赞他，“你知道吗？贺非常喜欢你的菜，才吃了一口这道炖牛肉就吵着要见你。我从没见过他抢着吃一道菜，你太厉害了！”

莫关山看了一眼那个空盘子，眉头深锁。

“是啊，莫师傅的手艺，真是让人回味无穷。”贺天说着伸出舌头，舔了舔翘起的嘴角。

桌上其他人见状也跟风七嘴八舌地夸起来。

“X总，你家厨师怎么连家常菜也做得这么厉害。”

“比什么山珍海味还带劲，你看，盘子都空了。”

“人家可是五星级厨师。”

“……”

莫关山忍着翻白眼的冲动听这群人尬吹。

他经理在旁边笑得合不拢嘴，他始终一语不发。

经理拿手肘捅他，让他回应两句。

他点了点头，干涩地说了两个字，“谢了。”

经理满脸冒汗，“老板们别介意，小莫厨艺没得说，就是见生人容易紧张，不会说话。”

“下个月是Moon和我一个朋友的生日，”这时贺天突然开口，尬吹们不约而同地闭嘴，全场顿时鸦雀无声。

“我也正好买了新房，打算在家办个生日party，想请莫师傅来当主厨。”他说着揉了揉Moon丝绸般的金发。

莫关山抬眼看去，目露寒光，贺天似笑非笑地与他对视。

他吸了口气，用自认最客气的语气说：“我不擅长西点。”

可这语气在旁人看来简直就是挑衅了。

“没事，像今天这样炒几个家常菜就行。”

贺天的语气还和当年一样，满是高高在上的傲慢和不容人拒绝的霸道。

心底的厌恶汹涌地溢出，他忍不住脱口而出：“我不去！”

全场目瞪口呆，从没见过贺二少被人这么不给面子。

经理恨不得冲上去把他的嘴盖住。

“不好意思啊贺总，小莫太紧张了……”

“莫师傅为什么不愿意呢？”

贺天慢腾腾地坐下来，从容自得地靠在椅背上，姿态如天生的王者，从下往上打量着红发主厨，手边继续搂着金发小美人。

“我不会。”莫关山生硬地回答。

他实在没法再和这人共处一室，怕自己忍不住掀翻整个桌子砸他。

“各位吃好，没事我先走了。”

经理赶紧拽住正欲转身的他，“对不起啊，小莫真的太紧张了，怕完成不了贺总的任务。这活一定接，我再送两个资深厨师去帮忙。”

“我只要他一个。”贺天摸了摸雕刻般的下巴，意有所指地说。

“说了老子不去！”莫关山大力甩开经理的手，大步往外走去。

“莫师傅这几天可以考虑考虑，我等你。”低沉的嗓音在他身后响起。

莫关山双手在身侧紧握成拳，忍着没回身给这人一拳。

 

他前脚刚踏入厕所，气势汹汹的经理后脚就跟了进来。

“莫关山，你是不是又犯病了！”

莫关山视若无睹，低头往脸上泼水。

经理扭紧水龙头。

“这人可不是你随便惹得起的，他不是你以前酒瓶砸人头上还犯怂的傻逼富二代，人家是黑白通吃的大佬！搞不好就要丢命！”

“他要杀我尽管来，连累不到你。”莫关山擦干脸，抬起头，发现镜子里这张脸已血色尽褪。

“你他妈已经连累我了！”经理懊恼地抓着自己稀疏的毛发，“这单要是搞砸了，不止你一个人被开除这么简单，今天所有人都得遭殃！”

莫关山眼皮不眨，这经理也算是个干销售的，习惯性有一说十、无中生有。

“那也没办法了。”

他正了正厨师帽，准备去厨房盯下一桌菜。

“你站住！”经理把他堵在男厕门口，满脸愤怒，“你不去也得去！不然我就丢信走人！”

红发主厨挑眉，他倒很少见这中年人气急败坏成这样，“你丢信关我屁事？”

“你以为我丢信了你们还能留下吗？”

经理急得直跺脚，“这关系到整个公司的大走向啊，你就当帮个忙好不好！”

莫关山思索了片刻，坚决地摇头，“不去。”

要不是稍微了解莫关山的身世，经理真要以为这人是太子党微服私访来了，比所有老板脾气还臭还难伺候，连贺天都敢得罪。

软的不行只能来硬的，经理的表情冷下来，“要么你去帮贺总，要么今天就收拾走人，你选一个吧。”

“你他妈真要开除我？”

他好歹也是这个酒店的王牌厨师，一个有点臭钱的死基佬，至于吗？

“你知道大老板为贺总这笔投资折腾多久了吗？”

“折腾那么久了也不会为了小情儿一顿饭吹了。”

“贺总本来就性情多变，多的是酒店等他投资，咱们酒店也不是最佳选择，他一个不高兴撤资了，你来赔吗？”经理扒拉着自己可怜兮兮的几撮头发。

“那只能说大老板的努力还不如他小情儿的枕边风。”莫关山耸耸肩，“不如让大老板送个人给他。”

“你怎么就说不听，做个饭会要你的命吗！”

“可能会。”莫关山低下头，听着自己尚未平复的心跳。

经理耷拉下肩膀，使出了最后一招杀手锏，“那你明天就可以不用来了。这个月工资我也不给了。”

莫关山闻言，如同被利刃刺中的野兽，睁大猩红的双目，“你还敢不给钱？”

“你有本事上大老板那里告状去。”

他收紧拳头，猛地推开经理走出厕所，“反正老子不去！”

他就不信凭他五星级主厨的招牌一个月内找不到工作。

“你以为这地界能有几个五星级酒店？得罪这么多人谁敢要你？”

经理的声音喋喋不休地从身后传来。

“你那个专升本也不上了？还有你妈的医药费能断吗？”

他用力甩上厕所门，大口呼吸了几次，头也不回地钻进厨房。

“我会做完最后一天的工作。”

 

傍晚时分，夜风微凉，莫关山带着满身疲惫回到自己的租处，这一带不是富人区，一辆保时捷格格不入地停在楼下。

他目不斜视地绕开，冷不防被人抓住手腕，他早有提防，反手按住对方肩膀就想来一个过肩摔，被对方以肘击破除，一条手臂迅速锁住他颈项，他一时泄力，手腕被掰至背后，整个人被重重地按在车门上。

“妈的。”他咳了两声，呼吸困难，脖子上那条肌肉勃发的手臂松开了一些。

“莫师傅，好久不见。”低沉的男音在耳边响起。

“你给老子松手。”莫关山抬脚往后踩，被对方躲过，来人双腿紧紧夹住他的，“再不松手我报警了。”

“你可以在这里喊非礼试试。” 来人紧紧压着他的身子，不留一丝空隙，甚至腰臀都贴在了一起。

“你想干嘛？”

“找你叙旧。”

“有你这样叙旧的？”

“久别重逢，有点激动。”

莫关山心想，老子也很激动，激动到恨不得一刀剁了你。

身后灼热的呼吸喷在他敏感的后颈上，他打了个寒颤，起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“你先放手。”

“可以跟我去喝一杯吗？”

“喝个屁。”

“那我们就这样聊吧。”

此时莫关山裤兜里的手机响了起来。

贺天腾出一只手，摸索着莫关山全身，在对方全身的颤抖下伸进裤兜，拈出那台手机。

他看了一眼来电显示，笑着按下接听键。

“喂？”

“喂，莫莫！”对面响起一个活泼甜美的女声。

“你好，莫仔喝醉了，我是他……”

“小敏！我在楼下！下来救我！”莫关山对着电话大声吼道，这一下惊动了邻里，结伴回家的广场舞大妈们纷纷看过来。

贺天稍一松手，莫关山就一肘子顶向他腹部，趁着两人拉开的间隙回身就是一拳，贺天轻易挡开，他却趁机向一边跑去，试图脱离对方控制范围，下一秒他再次被人从背后锁住脖子。

“莫莫！”一个娇小的年轻女孩从楼道跑出来。

两人皆是一怔。

贺天松开手，若有所思地打量着这个相貌平平的女孩。

俞小敏难得被这么高大帅气的男性盯着看，不由得脸红了，这人在人群里那么一站就闪闪发光得跟明星似的，脸蛋像画出来的一样精致，却丝毫不女气，整个人气宇轩昂，让自己一米八的男朋友在他旁边都显得娇小。

“你好，我是莫仔的朋友，我叫……”

“我不认识他！”莫关山挣开他，径自走向脸红红的女孩，牵着她的手就往楼里走。

贺天看着两人交握在一起的手，抱臂不语。

莫关山走到一半突然回头，愤怒地警告他：“我警告你别再来烦我！不然下次老子砸烂你的车！”

“我车多的是，你随便砸。”

“有病！”

俞小敏也回头看了一眼这个大帅哥，原来是个高富帅，开着么贵的车，贺天注意到女孩的视线，对她眨眼一笑。

年轻女孩又情不自禁地脸红了。她总觉得，那双狭长的眼睛，看似多情又无情，似乎随时随地都在挑逗你。

“莫仔。”贺天在楼道铁门关上前喊了一声，他扬了扬手里的东西，“你的手机。”

莫关山回头，他将手机抛向空中，对方稳稳接住，冷着脸甩上铁门。

“再联络。”他对着紧闭的大门说。

 

当晚，莫关山收到一个陌生号码发来的短信。

“真的不来吗？我给6万。”

六你妈个头。

莫关山果断地删掉短信，紧接着又蹦出来一条，“我跟你们经理说了，让他不要为难你。我等你考虑到这个月底。”

月底老子绝对找得到工作。

他将这个号码拖入黑名单，按下锁屏键，安心地搂着一旁的女朋友睡了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine, not true  
> No common sense  
> Don't make money
> 
> Warn: Involved He Tian and Mo Guan Shan's girlfriend

过了一个星期，莫关山没有再见过贺天，除了每天固定出现在订单里的炖牛肉，这倒不是他刻意多想，只是来五星级酒店炒家常菜的傻逼本就不多见。这傻逼愿意上赶着天天来，他堂堂主厨还不愿意再屈尊了，忙起来直接扔给厨工。

这周他也是焦头烂额，简历投出通通石沉大海，本地四星级以上的酒店一只手数得过来，几乎个个都翘过他墙角。现在这无人问津的状况，也不知是他的确得罪太多人还是有人从中作梗。

那个经理像个劝良家妇女下海的老鸨，日日夜夜地威逼利诱他——好像上亿注资全指着他这一顿饭似的。

休假的老主厨终于回来了，他得空溜到吸烟区，解开手机锁屏，一溜来自陌生号码的短信，他眼皮不眨地删掉，邮箱和未接来电都空空如也，烦躁地“啧”了一声。

这几天他试着投了几家普通饭店餐馆，放在以前这些地方他根本不会看一眼，如今回音仍是寥寥无几

——看来必须是有人在整他了。

此时身旁飘来一阵烟味，他抬起头，不满18岁的小学徒在一边熟练地吞云吐雾。

“喂。”他直接伸手夺走那半截烟，在垃圾桶上掐灭，“未成年人还抽烟。”

“我已经很社会了！”小学徒嘟囔了一声，在莫关山的注视下住了嘴。

“出去了我不管，在酒店里，不行。”他伸出白净修长的手，“烟盒给我。”

“我同学都抽呢，我只是偶尔来一根嘛。”小学徒双手背在后面，扭扭捏捏地不肯上缴。

“靠，你读的什么学校啊，真够乱的。”

“莫师傅读高中的时候周围没人抽烟吗？”

“当然没……”

他如鲠在喉般停住，眼前映出某张吞云吐雾的侧脸，刀刻斧凿般的轮廓，冷若冰霜的眼神。

他以为自己早忘了这人长什么样了。

“我那时候，没什么人抽。”他喉咙干涩，垂下眼睛。

“算了，你爱给不给吧，反正我也管不了你几天了。”

“什么？”小学徒脸色一白，“不会是我……”

“不是你，是我。”

小学徒却好像更惊慌了，瞪大眼盯着他，“为……为什么啊？！”

红发男人并不回答，只是将长袖挽至肘部，露出线条利落的小臂和瘦削的手腕，他习惯性在衣服上擦了一下手，转身走向厨房。

“等我一下！”小学徒拔腿追上去，“莫师傅不是马上就要升主厨了，为什么啊？

“你给我小声点。”他伸出细白的手指放在唇边，对上小孩诚惶诚恐的眼神，皱着眉开口：“不为什么，呆久了就该走了。”

“莫师傅在这呆了多久了？”

“嗯……七八年了吧。”他说完自己也诧异了一下，随后轻叹一声，“的确很久了。”

他又转头看了一眼少年青涩的面庞。

那时候的自己也是这么年轻气盛傻气直冒吧。

傻逼似的追在别人身后，不知撞破多少南墙北墙东墙，头破血流天昏地暗也没想过停下。

他抬手捂住额头，掌心下一道浅疤从眉尾划至眼角，其实已经摸不出什么了，只有凑近看才能勉强分辨出肤色差。

当初以为痛入骨髓至死难忘的伤，如今也不过一道平淡痕迹，连痛痒都可以无关。

的确过去很多年了。

“干活去。”他敲了下小学徒的头，大步走向前，“要走了也不能让你偷懒！”

“莫师傅要去哪？”小学徒亦步亦趋地跟着，“我可以跟你一起去吗？”

“去个屁啊。”老子也想知道自己下家在哪。

一提这个他就心烦。

晚上7点，他脱下厨师服，套上明黄色的T恤，一回头就瞅见经理站在更衣室门口，冲他笑得一脸老鸨样。

“有事？”

老鸨经理拎起一个精致果篮，“今天晚宴多出来的，不是要去看你妈妈，一起带去呗。”

他已经习惯了这人近日来的无事献殷情，毫不愧疚地接下了。

“谢了。”

“小莫，没想到你皮肤这么好，身材也不赖啊。”经理摸着下巴，用一种打量猪肉成色的眼神上下打量他。

莫关山翻了个白眼。这人是真转行当老鸨了？

“你和贺总以前就认识？”

“不认识。”他几乎条件反射般答道。

“他说你是他高中同学，以前特喜欢吃你炒的菜。”

他充耳不闻，提着花篮往外走。

“诶，小莫。”经理笑得合不拢嘴，“你说贺总是不是看上你了啊？你们……”

莫关山转过头，阴测测的表情让中年男人一时忘了要说什么。他一字一顿，从牙缝里挤出一句话：“我不认识他。”

经理松开手，莫关山黑着脸走了，几乎能感到身侧刮过一阵冷风。

“不认识他老打听你干嘛……”

拥堵的地铁上，手机在裤兜里震了好几下，他勉力抽出手机，删掉几条让他心烦的莫名短信，翻到来自女朋友的一条。她说临时有事不一起去了。

他挠了挠头，感觉这星期就没见过她几次。

母亲目前住在市中心一家有名的肿瘤医院，他们家的屋子租了出去，房租抵不了住院费和护工费，他每个月都要贴钱。

母亲患的是淋巴癌，劳累病，发现时不算太晚。一时根治不了，却也暂时危及不到生命。可惜他和小敏平时没空，他母亲岁数也不小了，安排在医院护理最稳妥。

他一进病房就发现摆满床头的保健品，地上还有一个大果篮，看了几眼商标，全是英文。

“妈，谁送的啊？”

“关山你来了。”

莫母比生病前憔悴了几分，但看起来依然比同龄人年轻貌美，笑起来依然温柔和熙。

“我也不知道，护士长给我我就收下了，可能是做慈善送的？”

“做慈善就捐一个人？”他环视四周，剩下三张床位都是空的。

“坐吧，小敏怎么没来？”

“她临时有事。”

莫关山搬了个椅子坐下，盯着那堆保健品，心里发怵。

“妈，这些保健品有古怪，你先别吃。”

“护士长还能给我下毒啊？”莫母笑了，摸摸他红通通的脑袋。

“待会记得把地上那个果篮提走，里面都是你爱吃的樱桃，说是北边空运来的，特别甜。”莫母说着故意咂咂嘴。

“妈，你还是个吃货啊？搞不清楚谁送的就乱吃。”他急躁地呼噜一把自己的短毛。

“哎哟，你干嘛那么紧张？”莫母揉揉儿子发红的耳朵，转开话题，“最近和小敏最近怎么样？”

“挺好的。”他心不在焉地回答，目光始终不离那堆保健品。

“你年纪也不算小了。”

“我也不老啊。”他收回视线，正经道，“我不是说过一两年攒够钱把房卖了开餐馆吗，等生意进入正轨就结婚，到时候让小敏辞职在家照顾你。”

“人家小敏愿意吗？”

“她那工作没什么晋升空间，我餐馆做好了也不缺那点钱。”

俞小敏是市里另一家星级酒店的服务生，干到顶也就是个领班，女孩也没什么事业心。

“你还挺有自信的嘛。”莫母刮刮他的鼻子。

“你也对你儿子有点信心啊。”莫关山想到自己规划好的美好未来，终于舒展眉头笑起来。

他拆开自己提来的果篮，熟练地削好苹果，切块摆盘，整个动作一气呵成。

“儿子，你不用为了证明你行，就把苹果削成这样吧。”莫母看着盘里一丝不苟的精美造型，不由感叹一声。

“习惯了。”这些对他而言已如呼吸般自然，无需思索。

“你什么都好，就是对什么都太较真了。”

“认真还不好。”他眼皮一跳。

“认真是好啊，但事事都太较真容易吃亏的。”

“放心吧妈，”莫关山伸手拈起一块果肉，顺手拨乱果盘里精心工整的布置。

“其实我现在……对什么都没那么认真了。”

离开医院的时候他没提走那樱桃果篮，当然也在母亲的强烈反对下没把那堆保健品扔进垃圾堆。

回到家时已经10点多，俞小敏还没回来。他洗了个澡，光着膀子躺在屋里唯一一张床上。

黑暗中飘来一阵奇异的香味。

他坐起身，打开床头灯，看到床头柜上摆着一个极其精致典雅的香水瓶，瓶盖歪在一边，显示出使用者的匆忙离去。

他虽然对这些玩意没研究，也不至于分辨不出奢侈品和地摊货。这一瓶绝不便宜。

他不知道俞小敏哪来的钱，况且她以前根本不怎么喷香水。

莫关山吸了吸鼻子，将瓶盖归位，又扫了一眼床头柜，似乎是一些不太眼熟的化妆品，有几种他隐约记得在街头广告牌见过。

他平时不大注意这些，俞小敏也对化妆没那么热衷。毕竟是两个还在为生计拼搏的小年轻。

他不是没送过稍微贵一点的口红，俞小敏也不太常用，她老说上班时间打扮成妖艳贱货的人都心思不正。

他关上灯重新躺下去。

快凌晨的时候，门外传来金属碰撞的声音，俞小敏回了。

他睁开眼睛，打开床头灯，一眨不眨地盯着玄关。

俞小敏脸上红红粉粉，嘴唇艳红，和她嘴里所鄙弃的那些“妖艳贱货”一模一样。

“怎么这么晚。”他轻声开口。

“啊！”对方一声惊呼，脸上露出一丝不易察觉的窘迫。

他装作犯困地揉揉眼，并不觉得自己刚刚的表情多吓人。

“莫莫你还没睡啊，吓我一跳。”

“差点睡着了。”他起床倒了杯温水放在茶几上，俞小敏侧着身子从门口走到衣柜旁，又侧着身子拿着睡衣和毛巾走向浴室。

他们租的地方是这样狭小、逼仄、晦暗。

莫关山坐在床边，盯着浴室门发愣。

他女朋友迅速洗完澡扑在床上。

“累死我了。”

“今天怎么这么晚？”

“赚钱啊——”女孩的圆脸埋在枕头里磨蹭，“赚钱真累。”

他伸手摸了摸对方半湿的头发，关上灯慢慢地躺下。

一夜无眠。

莫关山并不是多敏感多疑的人，但也不是个瞎子，处了两年的女朋友什么样他心里肯定是有B数的。

这段时间俞小敏好像突然寻回了遗失二十多年的化妆热情，早上在镜前的时间越来越长，桌上的化妆品与日俱增，每天上下班都红光满面笑容灿烂，走在路上还格外喜欢盯着各种反光物里的自己。几乎没有夜生活的她，晚上回家时间愈发不规律，大半夜还背着他精神奕奕地发信息。

“我说，你不会要出道了吧？”

“你觉得我可以吗？”俞小敏摸摸自己的肉脸，又捏住莫关山没二两肉的尖脸。

她抬起对方尖尖的下巴，“莫莫，你才应该出道！你的下巴跟那些网红一样！”

他转过脸，笑笑没接话。

又到了周末，第二天是他俩共同的每月单休日，他回到家时又看到自己女朋友在镜子前涂涂抹抹，也不知哪里多出一堆护肤品。

洗完澡出来，女孩顶着漆黑的脸坐在床边，差点把他吓到。

“你这样……像挖煤的。”

“噗！”女孩努力绷住脸，“来来来，让你也挖一个。”说着撕开面膜包装，“这是今天做活动送的，每个人就两片，挺贵的。”

“你自己留着吧。”他摆摆手。

“来嘛，我都打开了。”他的小女友按住他的肩膀，两人面对面坐在床上，女孩将黑黢黢的面膜仔细地贴在他脸上。

“莫莫，你的脸好小哦！”俞小敏惊叹，面膜在对方下颌处多余了一块，她转头看看镜子，自己脸上那张却还嫌小。

他面无表情，觉得脸上黏糊糊的格外难受。

“要敷多久啊？”

“15分钟，我帮你记着呢。”

他起身去削水果，一个不小心又拼了个造型精美的果盘。

“莫莫，你真是太贤惠了，谁娶了你肯定超幸福！”

俞小敏已经摘下面膜，拿出手机咔嚓拍了两张照，马上点开一个微信对话框，将照片发了过去，他余光瞥见对方头像是一个黑头发男人。

没由来地心烦意乱起来。

“时间到了没有啊？”他说着想伸手扯下面膜，手腕却被女孩按住，“你才敷了5分钟！”

他和对方大眼瞪小眼了一会，实在没辙，随手在床头拿了本书翻起来。

“你怎么现在还爱看星座书啊？”俞小敏在旁边笑得眉眼弯弯。

他抬头看着对方的脸。

想起当初自己就是因为这个随时随地都能展露的灿烂笑容才想试着和对方交往的。

因为他自己并不爱笑。

但他希望自己身边的人都能常笑。

他又低头看了会书，小女友终于宣布大赦天下，将那团黑呼呼的玩意揭下来。

“哇塞，莫莫你皮肤好棒！”女孩盯着他的脸，又一次惊叹道，洁白光滑，毛孔细腻，透过薄薄的皮肤可以看到泛红的血管，“这面膜有这么神奇？”

“得了吧。”他抹了把脸上的黏液，掀起自己的白背心，露出肌理分明的上身。他一个血气方刚的男人，一个星期没做了，休假前一晚是两人默认的每月固定日。

俞小敏却扭头推开了他，“不行，我明天有事。”

“什么事？”这种事被打断，他难免有些不耐。

“有个活动要去帮忙。”

“什么活动？”

“哎呀，不是我们酒店的。”女孩又露出那种心虚的神色，“明天8点就要到。”

莫关山也懒得穿回衣服，起身将空了的果盘洗净。

床头灯灭，黑暗中只剩一片微弱的屏光，女孩背对着他，无声地按着屏幕。

“不是要早点睡吗？”他微微支起脑袋看了一眼，还是微信里那个黑发男人。

“好。”过了一会，手机屏暗了下去。

“莫莫。”一片静谧中，俞小敏轻声叫了他一声。

“嗯？”他咳了一声，下半身还有点燥热，心想对方是不是回心转意了。

“那天来找你的人是贺总吧？”

如同一盆冷水迎头浇下，他在暗处睁大眼，几乎目眦尽裂，枕在脑后的手收紧成拳。

“我不认识他。”他极力表现得冷淡平静。

“他说你们以前是同学。”

“不熟。”

冷冰冰的口气让女孩不禁蹙眉。

半晌无话。

“你少和他接触吧。”

虽然他并不觉得贺天那样的人会和自己女朋友有什么交集——应该说那个人和他整个生活圈都不应该有交集。

“我觉得，贺总是个好人。”

“他来找你了？！”

莫关山猛地坐起身，心不断下沉。

俞小敏吓了一跳，“怎么了？”

他打开灯，骤变的光线让女孩眯起眼，他却一眨不眨地看着对方的脸。

“他什么时候来找你的？”

“他……他没有找我，他们公司在我们酒店办活动，打了几次照面。”

女孩以手挡着眼睛，却控制不住自己紧张的声线。

“离他远点。”莫关山面带寒意。

“你们以前有过节？”

“我不认识他。”他又一次下意识答道，说完才意识到这是句早已被拆穿的虚言。

这话他对不同的人说了好多次，好像说多了就能成真。他恨不得昭告天下他莫关山和贺天毫无关系。

“好啦，快睡吧。”

俞小敏飞快地按下开关，好像生怕被看穿什么。

他也不愿多想，强迫自己闭上眼睛。

离月底还有十天，简历依然回音寥寥。

第二天他一觉睡到大中午，炒了两个菜带去医院，那些来路不明的保健品居然有增无减，他再三嘱咐母亲将保健品送掉，莫母只当他大姨夫来了。晚饭后他回到家继续投简历。

门外传来上楼的脚步声，听上去格外吃力，像极高的鞋根跺在阶梯上，他起身打开门，看见自己画着浓妆的女朋友小腿颤抖，踩着十几厘米的高跟鞋艰难地爬楼。

他走上前去扶住对方，女孩挂在自己身上登上最后几级台阶。

两人在玄关换鞋，他盯着鞋柜里那双鲜红的细高跟，这种样式他在酒店见过几次，他知道住五星酒店的都是些什么人，虽然分辨不出真伪，但他无法理解俞小敏为什么要穿这个去加班站岗。

“你今天到底干什么去了？”他厉声问道。

“去一个活动帮忙。”

“什么活动？”

“其实是一个有钱人的聚会啦，所以要穿得稍微好一点。”

莫关山低头思索。

一片沉默中，俞小敏的电话铃响起来，她看了一眼来电显示，眼神飘忽起来，最后落在自己男友若有所思的脸上。

红发男人毫不避讳地盯着她，她只好当着他的面接了电话。

“喂？”

“喂，小俞，到家了吗？”

电话里磁性的男音清晰地传出，在逼仄安静的空间内回荡。

莫关山在听到那声音的瞬间咬住下唇，极力阻止自己骂出来。

“刚到。”

“你的耳环落在我这儿了。”

“啊？那不是你借我的……”

“借你了你就收着，以后用不着再还我。”语气温柔到有些挑逗，女孩不安地看了莫关山一眼。

“谢、谢谢贺总。”

“不是说了私下不要叫我贺总。”

“贺总，我……”

红发男人终于忍无可忍，一把夺过女孩手里的手机怒吼道：“贺天！你他妈有病是吧！”

对面沉默了片刻，莫关山胸膛起伏，大口喘着粗气。

所以他也听不到对方和他一样急促的呼吸声。

“莫仔，你也在啊。”那声音带着笑意。

“你他妈有病去治病行不行？干什么招惹别人女朋友？”

“治不好了。”对面传来一声轻叹，似乎透过听筒拂在他耳边，他双目发红，暴怒到了极点。

“这个电话你再敢打过来试试，老子绝对把你揍成泥！”

“我随时等着。”

莫关山挂断电话，低头将这号码拉入黑名单。

他和这傻逼说半句话都嫌多。

俞小敏从没见过这样发狂的莫关山，在旁边大气不敢出，姿势僵硬一动不动。

莫关山看了一眼女孩吓呆了的脸，吁了口气，卸下全身的敌意与怒火。

他伸手拍了拍俞小敏的肩，低垂着眉眼，“进去再说吧。”

女孩听着他温柔低沉的声音，突然红了眼眶。

“莫莫，不是你想的那样——”她扯了扯红发男人的衣角。

“我也没想什么。”莫关山满脸疲惫地转身，坐在房里唯一一把椅子上，俞小敏像罚站一样立在他跟前。

“你和他到底怎么回事？”

“贺总公司来我们酒店开会的时候认出了我，他说你是他高中同学，以前帮过他，就对我特别关照。”

“怎么个关照法？”

“他……给我介绍工作。”俞小敏唯唯诺诺，生怕说错一句惹对方不悦。

“什么工作？”

“他们公司和很多奢侈品牌子有合作，他就介绍我去那些奢侈品公关活动，其实只是站站场子，钱特别多！”

说到这年轻女孩忍不住扬起嘴角，“那种场合大家都穿得特别上档次嘛，他们公关部的姐姐就借了我鞋子衣服，贺总还借了我一副耳环。对了，公关姐姐也对我特别好，送了一堆香水和化妆品，每次活动都塞礼物给我。”

莫关山沉默不语，看着她眉飞色舞的脸。

“星期天那次，她们办了个什么平民模特活动，来了好多网红美女，摄影师大叔也顺便给我拍了几张！”俞小敏捂着嘴笑起来，脸上泛起红晕，“公关姐姐还跟贺总夸我皮肤好！贺总那天私下给我颁了个小奖，朋友圈好多人都……”

女孩终于停下来。

莫关山收拢五指，捏紧那部手机。俞小敏屏蔽了他的朋友圈，他并没有看到任何照片。

他闭上眼，介绍工作、送首饰加上满嘴胡言，这姓贺的傻逼这么多年招式都不变的。

“你觉得贺天会喜欢你吗？”

他冷冷地开口。

那毫无感情的质问让女孩的脸瞬间失去血色。

她嘴唇颤抖起来，在莫关山有如冰冻三尺的目光下不迭摇头。

“我……我从来没想过。”

“是吗？”

他看着这个脸色苍白的女孩，突然不知该如何开口。

谁愿意打破一个灰姑娘的美梦？谁又能要求这个住在逼仄屋子里的普通女孩，不去向往一个英俊多金的成功男人呢？

又有谁能轻易拒绝穿上温柔外衣的贺天呢？

——连他自己当年都没能做到。

他深深叹了口气，以手抚额。

“莫莫，我真的没这么想过！”

“如果他跟你表白呢？”莫关山抬起脸来。

“我……”女孩眼里闪过一瞬间的迟疑，对上莫关山冷若冰霜的脸，眼神黯淡下来，“他不会的。”

红发人思索良久，呼吸沉重，最后他站起来，按住对方肩膀。

“小敏，我并不是说你不值得喜欢，但你要认清楚你们之间的分别，他玩得起，你玩得起吗？就算他现在跟你表白，送你金山银山，谁知道过几个月他会在哪？他那种人，身边多的是男男女女，你能接受吗？”

莫关山很惊讶自己能如此客观冷静地说出这番话，如同一个事不关己的旁观者。

“我知道你不是那种拜金女，他或许可以给你更好的物质生活，但是你要搞清楚自己要的到底是什么，有些东西他不可能给你。”

女孩羞愧地低下头。

“也许你在想他对你可能是不一样的，他会为你收心。”

俞小敏闻言赶紧摇头，泪水从眼眶滑落。

“如果你相信我，”莫关山的语气徒然阴冷下来。

“我可以告诉你，他就是个人渣。”

俞小敏只顾着低头落泪，完全看不到面前的男友脸上是怎样恨之入骨痛彻心扉的表情。

“我错了，莫莫。”女孩埋头钻进他怀里。

“我没怪你。”莫关山没有回抱对方，他实在太累了，连举起一只手的力气都没有。

“以后少和他接触吧。”

月底进入倒计时，莫关山毫无底线地开始海投。

这天终于接到一家新餐厅的面试邀请。对方刚入住S市，由于是创业公司又听说他是五星级王牌主厨，甚至提出可以技术入股。他早有意实地考察一下开办餐厅的流程，当即请了半天假，斗志满满地去面试了。

聊了一个多小时，他自觉发挥不错，也陈述了一番对餐厅管理的想法。面试官是个不苟言笑的老头，几乎没给过他什么反应，还总是有意无意打探他的私人信息，不过都是点到即止。好歹对方倾听的态度还是挺认真的，他只能认为这老头私下喜欢八卦了。

面试完对方让他一周内等消息，觉得这次挺有戏的，兴高采烈地买了菜，迎着落日回到家。

楼下停着一辆红色法拉利，在残阳下血一样鲜艳。

他屏住呼吸走近，驾驶座上衣冠楚楚的黑发男人正凑近副驾驶座上的女孩。

理智在刹那间被燃尽。

塑料袋里菜肉坠地，他抄起地上的板砖就砸了过去。

一声巨响，板砖一分为二，车窗上出现密密麻麻的裂痕，却没有碎开。

车里两人的脸也四分五裂。

贺天手扶着方向盘，蹙眉看着他。

俞小敏捂嘴尖叫起来。

真是昨日重现一般。

他扔掉砖头，直接挥拳砸向钢化玻璃。

贺天推开车门，身影像风一样，等他反应过来时手腕已被钳住。

“你他妈还敢下车！”

他抬起另一只手挥向朝那张脸，拳头被大掌牢牢裹住，他两只手无法动弹，抬膝顶去，对方却永远快他一步，趁他双手无防备绕到他背后，将两只手并拢同时压制住，空出的手臂又一次环住他的颈脖。

他整个人被贺天从背后锁住。

“我不想在这跟你打，莫仔。”

“你他妈想死是不是？”

俞小敏也跌跌撞撞地下车来，自己的男友尽管已失去反抗力，那狰狞的表情仍让她心悸。

“莫莫，不是你想的那样……”她不敢靠近浑身颤抖着互相较劲的两人，尤其是莫关山似乎随时要爆发。

“我不是让你少和他见面吗？”莫关山人在气头上，语气也十分火爆。

女孩被他吼得说不出话。

“别再这里吵了，我们换地方。”

“滚你妈的！”莫关山使劲全身力气试图挣脱对方，但那两条的胳膊像钢筋般死死锁住他，让他几乎动弹不得。

“小俞，你先上楼吧，我来和莫仔聊。”

“聊NMB！”

俞小敏担忧地看着即将在爆发边缘的红发男人，怯生生地解释道，“刚刚我要还贺总耳环，但是我自己摘不下来，他是帮我……”

莫关山似乎根本没听进去，始终像一头踩进陷阱里的野兽，恨不得以獠牙撕扯铁笼。

这时他张嘴咬住对方的小臂，嘴下的肌肉硬邦邦，他下颌用力，牙齿刺破皮肉，尝到浓浓的血腥味。

身后传来抽气声，却仍没有松懈力道，仍紧紧束缚着他。

俞小敏再次捂住脸，她从未见过如此凶恶的莫关山。

“你属狗啊。”贺天在他耳边边笑边抽气。

他松开嘴，大口喘着气。

“我们换个地方，你也不想吓坏你的小女友吧。”

贺天在他耳边轻轻说。

虽然看不到，但他知道对方脸上一定挂着志在必得的恶心笑容。

“我能跟你聊个屁。”

“我有好多话想跟你说呢。”对方温热的唇贴在耳廓上，他恶心得全身战栗。

“你再这样，我可不保证在你女朋友面前说出什么。”

“你他妈敢？！”

“我敢不敢，你心里清楚。”

莫关山闭上眼，这疯子到底能有多疯他早就见识过。

他垂下头，“小敏，你先上去。”

“莫莫，我说的是真的，我和贺总没有……”女孩不知所措地反复解释着，在她看来这两个男人打成这样完全是由她而起的。

“我知道的，我没怪你，先上去吧。”莫关山实在扯不出笑容，只能极力压低自己发抖的声音。

贺天却在这时松开手，伸臂揽着他的肩膀，面向惊慌的女孩。

“你先上去吧，他一会就回。”他用最温柔沉稳的声音说道，“相信我，没事的。”

说着他牵起嘴角，那张近乎完美的脸上展露出任何人都无法拒绝也无法怀疑的笑容。

女孩用略带求助的目光看向贺天，后者对她点点头。

她随即转身离开，在这个时刻，女孩已经全然无法信任自己歇斯底里的男友，似乎唯一可依赖的只有那个英俊高大的男人。那与生俱来的强大与沉稳让人无法不服从。

莫关山将一切看在眼里，略带失落地撇开脸。

他几乎在女孩关门的刹那就大力甩开贺天的手臂。

“你要去哪里打？”

贺天抬起手臂，欣赏了一番那个带血迹的牙印，居然露出一个餍足的笑容。

“要不要去我家？”他说着居然一副绅士做派地打开车门，“我们喝一杯？”

“你他妈听得懂人话吗？”莫关山一脚踹过去，车门飞速合上，险些刮到了贺天的手指。

“打架也可以，不过在这之前，你不想先聊聊你那个小女友吗？”

莫关山自以为长进不少的脾气在遇到这人时完全压抑不住，他冲上去揪住贺天的衬衫领，将对方抵在车门上。

“聊天？我他妈打你都嫌脏手！”莫关山深恶痛绝地说，“谁给你的脸让你再来招惹我的？”

贺天毫无反抗，只是伸手覆上领口处那双手，白皙瘦削的手腕因用力而颤抖着，他微微低头，对上一双赤红的双目。

“你他妈还回来干嘛？要滚就给我滚远一点！”

贺天移开视线，不想再看那双眼里藏着多少如山似海的憎恶，“我只是……”

他仰起头，自嘲地笑起来。

“我只是……想看看你过得好不好。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine, not true  
> No common sense  
> Don't make money

莫关山怒极反笑，冷眼望着眼前的男人仰着头低笑，近在咫尺的俊脸上一副真切的惆怅模样。

简直令他作呕。

“你也看到了，”莫关山恶狠狠地盯着那修长颈脖上滚动的喉结，“老子过得很好！”

他伸手掐住那条漂亮的脖子，“只要你消失。”

贺天靠在车门上，喉头的压力让他咳出声来，嘴角仍向上弯着，看上去像在苦笑。

莫关山眯着眼，手指控制不住地施力。

怎么能有人虚伪恶心到随时随地都能入戏表演。

贺天闭了闭眼，眼前一片漆黑，他使了些劲将那双手拽下，却舍不得放开那细瘦手腕。

莫关山用力甩开他。

“你想要我的命吗，莫仔？”贺天望着自己空落落的双手。

“谁他妈稀罕你的命？”莫关山用力抹了抹嘴，擦去残留的血迹，随后“呸”了一声，“你整个人都让我恶心。”

贺天只是笑，避开那足以将自己焚尽的灼灼目光，弯身捡起方才落在地上的塑料袋，拾回两粒滚落的土豆，顺着敞开的袋口看进去。

“今天准备做咖喱牛肉吗？”他似乎想起了什么，笑容里带了点暖意，“去我家吧，我做给你吃。”

“做你妈！”莫关山抬腿就是一脚，牛肉西红柿散落一地，土豆更是被他踢飞出去。

塑料袋被划破，贺天价格不菲的西裤沾上了菜汁和肉碎，他拍拍手，丝毫不在意地站起身。

“真可惜。”他回望满地的菜肉。

“你他妈别在跟我装模作样的。”莫关山抬手指向路口，“要么乖乖让我打一顿，要么直接滚！”

“先聊聊吧。”

“我跟你没什么可聊的。”

“你知道你的小女友从酒店辞职了吗？”

“什么？！”莫关山一怔，手臂落下。

贺天笑着走向车门，“这里不方便，我带你换个地方。”

“不去。”莫关山皱眉，视线扫过车窗上可怖的裂痕，“跟你呆太近我会吐。”

贺天按在车把上的手僵了僵，他若无其事地回头笑道，“算了，这车破成这样也上不了路，我等我打个电话。”

贺天拨通了电话，让助理来把车拖走。

整个过程不超过半分钟，那双黑亮的眼睛却一眨不眨地盯着抱臂不语红发男人，生怕人跑了似的。

莫关山简直想冷笑，他凭什么要跑，做错事的从来都不是他。

打完电话，贺天带着人畜无害的微笑走近他，“莫仔，你家附近有诊所吗？”

“怎么？你终于要去治你的神经病了？”莫关山讽刺。

贺天闻言居然大笑开来，小孩般开怀，莫关山眉锁更深。

“不是，”黑发男人笑了一阵子才停下，冷不防伸臂握住他的手，“你得包扎一下。”

莫关山像被烫伤一样挣开他，又抬手瞅了一眼自己嵌着几粒碎玻璃的手背，从鼻子里哼出一口气，“包扎个毛。”这点小伤对他来说算个屁。

“可是你……”贺天盯着他仍在流血的手。

“别他妈废话了！”他快失去耐性，已经在考虑直接回家问小敏。

“好，你说去哪聊吧。”贺天手插口袋，一副任君差遣的样子。

莫关山实在不想和这人多呆一秒钟，也不想被别人听到两人的丑事，只得领着贺天穿过马路，来到街对面的废弃操场。

这里原本是个小初中，由于生源不好位置又靠近商区，去年被划走建商场，教学楼都已经拆了大半建设工程却停在半路，只剩一个空旷的操场。

莫关山头也不回地翻墙而入。贺天站在墙外，深深望着那熟练又利索的动作，眼里闪过一丝怀念与怅然。

他吐了口气，以更利落的姿势翻了上去。

莫关山走在他前面，两人隔着小半个跑道一步步踏过暗淡无光的操场。

静默的废墟里只剩两道交错的脚步声。

“小敏什么时候辞职的？”前面冷硬的质问打破这片宁静。

黑发人不语，深邃的眼睛贪婪地凝视着眼前的背影，挺拔消瘦的身子套着亮色短袖，与当年别无二致，时光仿佛倒转，心底的情愫在这个荒烟蔓草的学校肆意蔓延。

“喂！”前面传来不耐烦的催促。

贺天想了想才说：“我给她介绍工作的第三天。”

“你让她辞的？”

“不是。”贺天思索片刻，“她本来就在酒店做得不开心。”

那颗红色的脑袋有些疑惑地转了半圈，脚步慢了下来，却始终没说什么。

贺天跟着放慢步伐，踩着对方虚无的足迹，亦步亦趋，“你好像不太关心你女朋友？”

“关你屁事！”恼羞成怒了。

贺天但笑不语。

“现在她在你公司做事？”莫关山又问。

“只是兼职。”

莫关山似乎是暗自骂了句“这傻逼”。

“比她在酒店赚得多不少。”

“赚得多有个屁用！”

“也开心得多。”贺天补充。

莫关山沉默了。

他的确没关心过小敏工作得开不开心，在他看来女孩的工作稳定就好，对方迟早要辞职当家庭主妇的。

“她说你以后准备让她全职在家照顾阿姨。”贺天像透过背影看透他的心思般，“其实她没你想得那么愿意。”

莫关山更加气恼了，为什么自己的女朋友什么心里话都跟这个刚认识两天的陌生男人讲？他这脸往哪搁？

那张脸就是免死金牌吗？

他疾言厉色地警告：“离我媳妇远点！”

后方好一会都没有声音，连脚步声都沉下来。

最终一声悠长的叹息传进耳里，“莫仔，她不配你。”

没等莫关山发作，对方像猎豹般悄无声息地潜过来，按住他的肩膀，强迫他转身与自己对视。

黑暗中只剩两双对视的眼睛。

“她对你没那么认真。”

贺天的眼睛在暗夜里黑得发亮，闪着偏执的光。

“关你屁……”

“我跟她才认识几天，给了一点好处，她就这样……”

“她怎么样？”莫关山突然提高声调，“她和你睡了？！”

“没有。”贺天赶紧否认，又玩味道，“你们有阵子没做了吧，你难道没发现……”

“发现什么？！”

黑发男人带着邪魅的笑凑近他，“公关经理告诉我，她内裤里有纸屑。”

“什么？”莫关山仍然满脸疑惑。

贺天一时语塞，竟不知从何说起，这只小红毛还是那么单纯。他有点想笑，又想伸手揉揉那头红发，但是这两件事现在做都不太适合。

这些年来无数男人女人投向他的眼神他早已司空见惯，那些眼神里藏着什么样的欲望，他只用余光一瞥就一清二楚。

那女孩除了钱，更憧憬的是虚荣、优越感和激情。

——毕竟，激发普通人内心的欲望对他而言是再容易不过的事。

“反正，她对你不够专一。”贺天没有正面回答，“如果我再下一个月功夫，她可能真的会跟我睡了。”

“你他妈敢？！”莫关山面上泛红，显然还有些疑虑那个纸屑的事。

贺天似乎能轻易看穿他，“你们性生活不怎么样吧。”他继续调笑，“每次做都是例行公事吧？你有让她高潮过吗？”

“关你屁事！你个死基佬别恶心我！”莫关山恼羞成怒。

贺天皱了皱眉，似乎被某个词激怒，忍不住呛回去，“我还以为你以前被我操到后面射水，早忘了前面怎么用了。”

下一刻，莫关山一拳挥出去，正中对方刀削般的下颌，贺天微微偏过头，紧接着下一拳携风袭来，他以手掌接住，手心突然一阵刺痛，发现是那只受伤的手，发愣的间隙，对方已经摆脱他击中自己腹部。他吃痛地咳了一声，长腿一扫，对方揪住自己领子向后仰去，他顺势跨坐在对方身上。

红发男人在他身下气得浑身发抖。

就像当初在树荫下那个吻。

他俯身压制住对方乱挥的手臂，一时也有些头脑发热，“这么激动？你还知道用前面怎么高潮吗？”

“你他妈给我滚开！”莫关山怒不可遏地大吼，“滚！”

两人面对面，胸膛剧烈起伏着。

过了好一会，贺天咽下嘴里的血腥，有些懊恼自己口不择言。

莫关山也冷静下来，他们不再看对方。

“滚开。”身下的人声音如寒冰。

贺天缓缓站起身，小心松开对红发男人的压制，他用手背擦了擦嘴角。

“我真是傻逼，居然指望跟人渣聊出什么。”莫关山背过身往外走，“别让我再看到你。”

“莫仔，你和她不合适。”贺天紧跟在他身后。

“她连这点诱惑都抵挡不了，如果我继续对她示好，再聘她去北京公关部，你猜她会怎么选？”

“你是认真的？”莫关山回过头，淡红色的瞳仁里燃着火苗。

“还是根本在玩她？”

贺天不置可否，浓黑的眼睫微微颤抖。

其实根本多此一问，贺天怎么会喜欢他的女朋友。他甚至一度怀疑这人根本没有喜欢人的能力。

“你玩够了没有？”红发男人哑着嗓子质问，“那么多人不够你玩，非他妈玩别人女朋友？！”

贺天紧紧扶住对方肩膀，“我是在试探她没错，可她不也被我试出来了？今天如果不是我是别人……”

那种“我是为你好”的语气彻底激怒了莫关山。

这个人怎么过了这么多年还是这样自以为是，居高临下地将所有人玩弄于股掌之间。他以为自己是上帝？

莫关山简直恶心得想吐。

“没有别人！”他声音嘶哑，“除了你谁他妈发神经去玩普通人？！我们根本一辈子也不用遇到你们这种傻逼！”说着扣住对方手腕，一寸寸移开。

“我只是帮你……”

“你他妈以为你是谁？”他怒不可遏，“老子的事你也配管！”

贺天垂下手，无力地重复道：“可是她的确对我动心了，她对你不够认真，她配不上你……”

“那又怎么样？”莫关山冷哼一声，满脸凉薄，“别说她还没跟你睡，就算跟你睡了我也不在乎。”

贺天疑惑地看着他。

“谁告诉你我有多真心喜欢她？搭伙过日子而已，要那么多狗屁真情实感干什么？”

黑发人脸上悲喜不分。

“你以前……”

你以前不是这样的。

他认识的莫关山对什么都认真赤诚，甚至有些笨拙，傻傻地不懂如何付出，更不知如何保留。

“傻逼，你还记得老子今年多大了吗？”莫关山冷笑，“你以为是十七岁？”

此时残月从漫天黑云中探身，映出红发男人冷白的面庞、冰凉的眸光。一切氤氲浓黑刹那消散，贺天如梦初醒，这里不是八年前那个虫鸣鸟叫的高中，而是一个尘土飞扬的废墟。

他瞬间被拉回现实，在他面前的是25岁的莫关山，一个现实而凉薄的成年人，带着风霜与油烟的痕迹，不再是单纯执拗的少年，不再为感情不顾一切孤注一掷。

黑发人退开一步，有些茫然，“所以……你就要跟这样的人过一辈子？”

“不关你事。”

“这次以后她难保不会再犯。至少也要找一个跟你一样……”

一样纯净赤诚，心无杂念，不为任何利益诱惑的女孩。

“做生不如做熟，再找别人区别大吗？”莫关山不为所动。

夜风微凉，两人之间的一切彻底冷却下来。

“莫仔，你值得更好的。”贺天额前的发丝随风摆动，模糊了视线。

“不用，我已经试过最差的了，再找谁都觉得很满意。”

贺天眼睛暗下来。

莫关山偏头打量这个高大挺拔的男人，欣赏对方难得局促的狼狈模样。

“我和你也没什么好说了，你可以滚了。”他一字一顿，“永远滚出我的生活。”

贺天不再说话，只是用那种令他作呕的眼神凝视他。

他低头看了一眼手机，不知不觉两人绕着操场走了快一个小时。

他已经不想再跟这人绕圈了，一分一秒都不想浪费在他身上。

莫关山转身要走。

“我说要聘她去北京公关部，不是假的。”贺天突然在他身后说，“到那边我会给她更好的待遇和机会，到时候怎么选看她了。”

莫关山加快步伐，迅速消失在墙边。

贺天遥望那堵墙，乌云蔽月，星辰黯淡，他眼底最后一抹光消失了。

 

莫关山超市里买了点冰啤，两罐下肚才勉强平静下来。

回到家，俞小敏还穿着刚才的衣服，双腿并拢坐在床上，桌上堆满了打包好的各式化妆品保养品。

“怎么了？”

他走上前，摸了摸女孩埋在胸口的脑袋。

“莫莫！”俞小敏用力抱住他的腰，“我错了，我真的错了。”

“错在哪？”

“我再也不和贺总见面了，这些东西我明天通通还回去。”

莫关山温柔地顺了顺对方的短发。

“喜欢就留着吧。”他无力道，低下头想看看女孩的表情。

一股熟悉的烟草味袭来。

他尚未平息的心跳又剧烈地震荡起来。

那个人居然八年都在抽一样的牌子。  
这味道让他无法忍受。

他手足无措地推开女孩，对方抬头一脸受伤的表情。

他深呼吸了一次，和对方并排坐下，伸手揽着女孩窄窄的肩膀。

“我真没怪你。”只怪自己，这么久都活得太不走心。

也许没有贺天两人可以相安无事地过一辈子，但他永远也不会知道女孩想要什么。

但是贺天已经出现了，他们也没法再回到从前了。

“如果你喜欢那些，为什么不告诉我。”他长叹了一口气。

女孩白嫩的手臂紧紧搂住他的脖子，“我没有。”

“说实话。”

“那些每个女孩都喜欢呀。”女孩哽咽道，“但我更喜欢你！”

莫关山摇摇头，他不认为喜欢自己和喜欢那些是冲突的，说到底还是他给得不够，但他的确也给不起更多。

他有生活的压力，卧病的母亲，还有一片灰烬的心。

他的心早在七年前就被自己亲手尘封。

小敏这样抱着他，他的心跳不会加快，哪怕两人在床上，他也不会比刚才跟贺天接触时更炽热更震撼

——不管出于爱还是恨。

也许贺天说的对，他已经不会有真正的高潮了，何必拖着这颗半死不活的心，耽误人家女孩的青春。

“我们分手吧。”他长长地叹一口气。

肩头湿了一片，女孩在他肩上哭得声嘶力竭。

“不要，我不分手！”俞小敏边哭边叫喊，“我再也不和别人出去了，求求你原谅我！”

“你又没错，有什么好原谅的。”莫关山忍着那轻微却刺鼻的烟草味，将女孩抱在怀里，“是我没做好。”

“莫莫，我真的好喜欢你。”女孩抬起头，泪痕满面，“我是认真准备跟你结婚生孩子的！我对贺总从来没有非分之想……”

是不敢还是不想？如果贺天继续试探，你能坚持拒绝他吗？

莫关山不想反问她，他知道自己无论从哪方面都没有和贺天匹敌的资格。虽然贺天是个不折不扣的人渣，但不走心的自己好像也没有强到哪里去。

至少他要做到诚实。

“是我不想委屈你了。”莫关山伸手抹过对方的眼角，“找个真心对你的人吧。”

“莫莫，我不分手！”俞小敏不敢再看自己男友淡然的表情，埋头在他肩上放声大哭。

他不再说什么，只是轻柔地抚着对方的背，眼底也有些湿润。

毕竟是处了两年的对象。

当初两人在同一个成人夜校上课，当时他沉默寡言，一脸凶相，几乎没人敢和他说话，只是在每次成绩公布时对他另眼相看，这个有些圆润娇小的女孩成绩中等，全班只有她敢问自己问题，一开始是学习上的问题，加了微信后偶尔闲聊，一来二去两人就熟了。课程结束后，女孩就和她表白了。她说她早在上课第一天就看上自己了，还说其他同学以为自己特别高冷都不敢出手，还好她抢先了。

他并不觉得自己外形多抢眼，成绩好也不过是专注认真的成果，只当女孩偏爱他这一形。

交往一年后两人同居了，女孩性格单纯，开朗爱笑，作为服务生也很会照顾人，是那种典型的“经济实用型女生”，和他也算门当户对，他也顺其自然地将对方放进自己的人生规划里。

没什么荡气回肠深轰轰烈烈的爱情故事，他甚至不觉得是爱情，只是两个互有好感的人决定搭伙过日子。

人生哪来那么多生死不渝泣血剖心的爱情，经历过一次就够了。

女孩似乎哭累了，在他怀里打着哭嗝断续道，“莫莫，我只有你，求你别不要我。”

你马上就会前程似锦的。

“小敏，你是个好女孩。”他用湿纸巾敷着对方红肿的眼睛，“我们以后还是朋友。”

贺天效率够快，第二天就给俞小敏发了北京总部offer信，女孩顶着核桃似的眼睛来找他商量，他仔细研究了一下这份中英双语合同，公司是正规公司，各方面条件待遇都比这里好多了，他心想贺天也不会人渣到坑一个女孩，劝她放心去。

女孩在月底搬离了他家。

他最后一个月的工资也准时到账。

是时候做个道别了。

那家面试过的新餐厅又找他去详细谈了一下条件，看样子只等收offer了。

送别俞小敏去北京的那天，女孩提出和他最后合照一张，说他可能是这辈子交过最帅的男朋友了。

他大方揽着对方的肩，弯身凑近女孩的脸。

他的前女友在火车上就发了朋友圈，还特意@了他。他放大照片，屏幕里那张嚣张的脸好像全世界欠他，他记得刚过自己明明有在努力微笑，这么看还真有点欠扁。他笑着点了个赞，顺手滑向上一张照片，屏幕里蓦然出现一张俊美风流的脸。

他手一抖。

俞小敏把他从屏蔽列表里放出来了，那是她和贺天的合照，贺天居然和他的姿势差不多，大手搭在女孩肩上，弯下高大的身躯，保持着礼貌的距离，笑得得体而温和，眼底却透出拒人千里的冷傲。女孩加了层滤镜，更显得那张脸白皙无暇，五官深邃立体，而那张精雕细琢的脸上散发的荷尔蒙几乎能溢出屏幕。

他看了一会，似乎理解了俞小敏会被拥有这张脸的人迷惑。

如果他不是深知这人完美皮囊下是个无情无心的人渣，大概也会忍不住感慨这人是造物主的宠儿吧。

他退出女孩的朋友圈，双手插口袋，潇洒地离开了人来人往的火车站。

 

“少爷，您看有什么问题吗？”

办公桌上摆着一台功放的座机，那头响起纸张摩擦翻页声。

“没问题。”电话里传来暗哑妖异地男声，带着促狭的笑意。

“那我准备发offer？”

“再等会。”那边的人屈指扣着木桌，似乎心情愉悦，“看看我们贺总怎么办。”

“但这个莫关山好像下个月就离职了。”

“没关系，一两天而已，我不急。”

“好。”

挂掉电话，一个年轻男人从总裁椅上站起身，手里捏着一张薄薄的纸张，面向落地窗，酒店顶层万丈之下的车水马龙高楼林立尽收眼底。锃亮的落地窗映出他暗金色的瞳孔和浅白色的卷发，他垂眼看了看简历上那张凶神恶煞的脸，连皱眉的弧度都未变。

他扬起嘴角，歪头露出一个邪气的笑容，将纸捏成团，随手向后一扔。

纸团落入垃圾桶内。

“又要见面了。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine, not true  
> No common sense  
> Don't make money

贺天这边也在按兵不动，他在听说有人胆敢收莫关山简历时就料到是熟人找麻烦来了。

毕竟一般人谁会为了一名主厨得罪贺二少。

了解他和莫关山的过去，又有这个熊心豹子胆的——这人是谁也不难猜。

说起来也算生意上的合作伙伴，但在莫关山的事情上他连天皇老子都敢动。何况这人下三滥的路数他一向瞧不上眼。他只想看看对方到底冲什么而来。

反正在耐心和不顾一切上，他从没怕过任何人。

 

蝉泣声歇，夏已至末。

这个甚嚣尘上的漫长八月即将过去。

莫关山送别前女友后，在家给自己炒一桌好菜，配了点经理塞的红酒，庆祝恢复单身和跳槽成功，逼仄的屋子他一个人正好。

余下几天他心平气和地等待酒店的解雇信和新东家的offer。

然而两边都没消息。

他打过两个电话给未来东家，扑克脸老头机械般重复着两句话“嗯，再等等”“就这两天了”，简直怀疑电话那头的是一个语音机器人。

老鸨经理依然像没事人一样，没事献殷情，看他的眼神越来越奸诈，甚至有意无意一脸羡艳地喊他一声莫老板，苟富贵莫相忘。

我他妈都快失业了。

他进退维艰，终于有点坐不住了。他告假半天，直接登门新东家，是死是活给句话。

出租车刚驶入那条街，他就透过车窗看到尘土漫天。

这家新餐厅开在个不错的地段，离校区近，这两年新商圈在逐步建设中，周围还没有同类型的店，他一直认为那个只闻其名不见其人的老板很有商业头脑。

还没下车就听到一阵叮叮咚咚，这家餐厅居然暂停营业，门口的牌坊都拆了下来。那浩浩荡荡的施工队伍，一个个凶恶得跟黑社会似的，他问了半天才不耐地回答是门面重新装修。

修个门面要这阵仗？简直要怀疑这地方要被拆了。

店里明明还有人坐班，黑社会工人硬是挡着不让进，他无语，悄悄绕到后墙，两步翻了进去。

这翻墙的本事真没白学——虽然教他那位现在让他相当恶心。

他熟门熟路地上了二楼，扑克脸老头是在总经理办公室面试他的，空无一人的走廊传来对话声，虽然隔着门板模糊不清，他几乎在听到第一个字的同时就认了说话人。

是贺天。

他下意识地想扭头走人，又暗骂自己太怂，停下脚步。

“贺总这是什么意思？”这么欠揍又年轻的声音绝不是那面瘫老头的，莫关山听着有点耳熟，但实在不记得自己认识这么骚的人。

他侧耳贴近门板。

“你觉得呢？”不可一世又冷酷无情的低音清晰可闻。

他心底生出一股异样感。

“好歹我们也是合作伙伴，贺总这样……面子上过不去吧？”

那个声音听起来有些磁化，似乎是电话里传来的。

“面子？”一声不屑的低笑，“这东西只有你给我的份。我需要给你？”

那边倒也不恼火，只是非常骚气地一笑。

“当然了，让我这小餐厅做不下去只是贺总一句话的事。”

原来这人是餐厅老板。

“但是为了个当厨子的老相好，值得吗？”

莫关山屏住呼吸，冷汗几乎瞬间流下来。

这人以前认识他们？

“你也配提他？”贺天似乎终于动了点真怒，不再是方才脚踩蝼蚁的轻松口气，“要我教你什么叫真正的‘不值得’？”

“不敢不敢。”那头笑得倒是更放肆了，“只是我好不容易招个五星级王牌主厨，不知怎么就得罪贺总了。想请教贺总错在哪里，我这就改。”

话虽如此，但语调里满是促狭，“再说你那位you know who急得直催我，我不能言而无信啊。”

莫关山的心一点点沉下来。

虽然早有预料，他艰难的跳槽之路果然拜贺天所赐。

这人真是一丁点都没变过。

门内一时无话，门内传来椅子滑开的声音，似乎是贺天站了起来。

“贺总？”

“言而无信的事你干得还少？”贺天的声音里充斥着鄙夷与讽刺，“你有胆跟我玩吗？”

那头收起笑声。

“我听说你想请那位you know who为你小情儿生日做顿饭，没想到贺总这么有情趣，喜欢新欢旧爱齐聚一堂。只是真不用这么大费周章，等他来了我这，我一定……”

“你说得对，”贺天冷冷地打断他，“我一句话，这里明天就可以消失。”阴沉狠毒的声音带着上位者不容置喙的语气。

“别说这里，只要我想，你这个人也可以彻底消失。”

空气似乎因为这几句话冻结了。

“是你自己消失还是我让你消失，好好考虑吧。”

贺天说着似乎要挂电话，那头急切地插话道：“贺总的乔迁宴貌似请了不少老同学啊，不请我去吗？我们也算半个‘老相……”

贺天一言不发地挂了电话。

“贺总，不送了。”面瘫老头的声音响起。

轻微的脚步声由远及近，莫关山拔腿就跑，以最快的速度躲进走廊尽头的厕所。

空荡荡的走廊回响着沉着的脚步声，每一声都穿膛而过，落在他心上。

他躲进隔间，反锁上门。

脚步声在厕所门口停下来。

莫关山听到了轻轻的敲门声，双手死死地压住门把手。

但那个人没有再进一步，似乎叹了口气，转身离去。

他不知道自己为什么要逃，面对贺天他本不该犯怵。可能是对今天偷听行为的心虚，可能是第三个知情人出现的羞耻——或者他是为贺天那该死的狠毒语气而感到窒息。

他从高中起就明白贺天是个怎样可怕的人，八年过去了，这人上位得势只会变得更加恐怖。

虽然早知这人在自己面前的示弱装逼样从来是假相，他却在这时才意识到自己并不了解如今的贺天。这人早已不是记忆里那个狠辣无情的少年，这事也不是打一架流点血能解决的。

这人现在势力有多大心有多狠他根本没概念，好像彻底颠覆一个人的生活只需要对方动动手指，兵不血刃。

他不得不顾忌如果自己不就范对方会使什么手段逼迫他和他身边的人。为了一顿饭反抗到底，这代价未免太大。

他已不再是十八岁孑然一身不知无畏的小屁孩，就算谁都不在乎他还有唯一的家人。

不知这算成长还是堕落。

 

莫关山不再指望新东家的offer，九月的第一天照常去酒店上班，他也打定主意如果贺天敢押着他去做饭，他就敢把菜盘子扣在贺二少头上。

小学徒见到来上班的红发主厨兴奋得直蹦哒，逮着机会就问他是不是不走了，他面无表情地回答“快了。”

小学徒将信将疑，趁休息的空档把他拖到吸烟区，给他塞水果饮料，殷勤得像个进贡山大王的小山雀。

“多个人管你这么开心啊。”他看着小孩那傻乐的模样就觉得好笑。

“你最近没抽烟了吧。”他故作严肃地问。

“没有！”小学徒眼观鼻鼻观心。

“是吗？”他凑近小学徒上下闻着，脸与对方颈脖贴得略近，从远处看姿势有些暧昧。

不远处老鸨经理在叫他的名字。

他回头，经理和贺天一起走来。两人站在一起视觉反差有些强烈，一个微胖佝偻的中年男子，一个贵气逼人的俊美青年，乍一看特别像太监总管和皇太子。

走近才看清太监总管满面春风，皇太子却脸色阴沉面露不善。

他皱着眉没说话。

贺天在他面前站定，深邃的眼睛定定地望住他。

“莫师傅，又见面了。”

那眼神有些过分赤裸，带着极强的占有欲。

他熟视无睹，勉强点了个回应。

经理也再不复当初恨不得按着他给人磕头的慌乱，喜闻乐见地看了两人一眼。

“叫贺总。”经理给小学徒使了个颜色。

“贺……贺总好。”小学徒被这黑发男人的气势震慑，抖着声音叫了一声。

贺天这才转开眼，居高临下地打量了小孩一番，那阴霾而刻薄的眼神和铺天盖地的压迫感，让小学徒紧张得胃直抽搐。

莫关山全然看不懂贺天的敌意，只是疑惑这人盯着个小孩看干嘛。

莫非是看上他了？

想了想贺天那天带着的混血小男友也不过二十出头的模样，这人面兽心的家伙也真是够可以的。

出于保护无辜花朵的正义感，他向前两步将小学徒挡在身后，阻断贺天的视线。

黑发人面色更阴沉了。

经理看两人火光四溅的对视，赶紧拉了莫关山一把，“小莫，去我办公室，有事谈，正事。”说完又看了眼小学徒，“回去忙吧。”

小学徒几乎是落荒而逃。

莫关山抹了把脸，率先跨步走开。

三人坐在诺大的办公桌两侧，莫关山摘下主厨帽放在一边，贺天优雅地坐在他对面，目光始终不离他。

经理喜笑颜开地说，“小莫，大好事，贺总准备投资咱们酒店了。”

莫关山抬头看了一眼贺天，不予置评。

“还有一件好事，你要升职了！”

他不明所以地转头看向经理，似乎在用眼神示意“老子还没答应接这个活呢”。

中年男人假装看不见，“贺总买了XX街一家餐厅，准备发展成咱酒店的品牌连锁，想调你去当主厨和总管。”

他已经破灭的下家原来被贺天买下了。新东家老东家成了一家，真是让他无处可去。

“我们酒店不是一向不做品牌连锁餐厅吗？”开得满大街都是，格调就没了。

“宣传的卖点当然是五星级王牌主厨亲自掌勺，但名面上还是两个独立的餐馆。就私下咱知道是一个股东，有钱一起赚就行。”

经理话说得圆，还借机奉承了一番莫关山。

酒店一分钱没花，派几个人过去就能在黄金地段开餐厅拿分成，就算搞砸了也不砸招牌。这种好事难怪经理会笑得脸都歪了。

“别担心，你的合同还是和酒店的，待遇就是这边的主厨待遇加那边的业绩提成。以后餐厅出了什么问题你还可以回来。”

这相当于保住了他酒店的稳定收入，又给他去新餐厅大展拳脚的机会，就算失败了还能吃后悔药。

只要不是傻子都会抱住不放吧。

他却没有马上回应，只是盯着贺天似笑非笑的脸。

他实在不懂这人为了一顿饭费这么大劲是为什么。

掷千金博君一笑？还是这钱对他来说就是零花钱？

他习惯性地以手抚额，“谢谢经理，我考虑考虑。”

“还考虑什么啊！”经理实在没见过这么傻的，，“合同都给你准备好了，赶紧签了！”

他脑袋发胀，草草看了一眼密密麻麻的蝇头小字，怎么看都百利无一害。

如果拒绝的确就是不自量力了。

“这么好的机会为什么给我？”

其他人会怎么想？

他从指缝间看向始终一言不发的贺天。

“莫师傅也不用多想。”贺天终于开口了，一脸公事公办的表情，说话却仍带着倨傲和强势，“不管别人怎么看，你的确是这家酒店的王牌。我是看重你的能力才这么指定，前期开发菜品聘请厨师都是你一个人来，如果你干不好我自然会换人，试用期半年，你敢试试吗？”

你敢试试吗？

这句话贺天曾对他说过许多次，每次他都被轻易激将，像个看到飞碟的野狗一样冲出去。

可他现在已经25岁了，不再是贺天嘴里那只小红毛了。

他沉着地点点头，生硬地说：“谢谢贺总赏识。我再考虑看看。”

经理大概被他的木鱼脑袋震惊了，瞪着眼半天说不出话来。

贺天却早有预料般站起来，“现在门面还在装修，莫师傅可以考虑几天。我等你。”

最后三个字他声线压得极低，似乎在他耳边轻唤一样。

他满脸沉重地低下头。

贺天离开办公室，从头到尾只字未提生日宴的事。

他却知道自己一旦碰一下这个白捡的披萨，就不可能逃开这个活，甚至在贺天失去兴趣前再也逃不开这个人。

 

贺天又一次强势介入他的生活，还将他所有出路堵死，这份窒息感让他开始考虑离开这座城市。

他可以忍一顿饭，或者一段时间的纠缠，但疯子会自以为是地扰乱他生活到什么地步，他心里根本没底。

而他莫关山从来不是将命运交给别人摆布的人。

现在最大的顾虑是母亲的病情，将她一个人留在这里他是万万放心不下的，但一线城市肯定遍布贺天的势力，其他地方有足够优秀的医疗水平维持他母亲的健康吗？

他那天就去医院跟莫母稍微提及这件事，对方以为他和前女友分手后开始心绪不定，劝他稳住，年轻人不要这么朝三暮四。

他现在只希望贺天朝三暮四一点，赶紧失去兴趣然后滚蛋。

当天他心烦意乱，不顾母亲反对将所有的保健品都扔进了医院的垃圾桶。

第二天母亲颈部肿瘤恶化，由于靠近呼吸道，手术特别麻烦，一次就花了大几万，要稳定病情至少得再手术两次。

几年的积蓄几乎倾囊而出。

凌晨他坐在手术室外，浑浑噩噩间接了一个陌生来电。

“六万块，”贺天有些焦急的声音仿佛近在耳边，“我可以提前打给你。”

他捏紧手机，闭上眼睛。

死寂的医院回廊里只剩此起彼伏的粗重呼吸。

“告诉我账号。”

他想，如果是过去的莫关山，在听到对方声音的瞬间就会挂断吧。

“莫仔——”那头深深的叹息声如同无形毒针，顺着太阳穴刺入，渗透四肢百骸。

“长大点吧。”

他的心脏沦陷，压弯最后一根稻草。

“好。”他疲惫地说，像个精疲力竭的逃兵，“我一会发你短信。”

那头迟疑片刻，“……需要我过去吗？阿姨还好吗？”

他挂断电话。

他闭眼沉默了好一会，才睁着干涩的眼睛将自己的银行账户发过去。

我已经长大到可以平静接受你的施舍了。

一直长不大的是你啊，贺天。

 

他连请了一个星期的假去医院照料母亲，下班途中一辆玛莎拉蒂不远不近地跟着他，他在一个路口停下脚步，目不斜视。

“什么事？”

“生日宴的事，我们商量下。”车窗缓缓下降，出现一张棱角分明的侧脸。

“告诉基本情况和要求，我明天拟份菜单和采购清单。”他冷着脸。

车里的人点点头。

“不去我家实地考察一下吗？”

“最近没空。”

贺天看了看他憔悴的脸。

“去医院？一起？”

“不用了。”

“阿姨早就见过我了，”贺天风轻云淡地说出让他心脏骤停的事实，“是我让她别告诉你的。”

他最大的软肋就是家人。

“那些保健品也是你送的？”

“是。”其实根本不用去查证了。

“别去打扰我妈了。”

“你怎么知道她不想见我？”

他从不怀疑贺天装腔作势讨长辈欢心的手段，他妈妈对当年那些事毫不知情。

“随你吧。”反正再怎么阻止这人也会一意孤行的，他已经懒得浪费口水了。

绿灯亮，他抬脚离开，从头到尾没有看贺天一眼。

 

贺二少的乔迁宴在九月上旬如期而至，他一大早就出门采购，总共二十来人的量对他来说小菜一碟，他草草拟的菜单无人置喙，婉拒了贺天的接送提议，他租了一辆面包车，按对方给的地址来到那片新开发的临湖别墅。

贺天似乎也是一大早就起来，打扮得花枝招展，跟个花孔雀似的站在门口，头发和脸都像会发光一样，一套深色运动休闲服，勾勒出结实高大的身材，露出修长的小腿和有力的手臂。

贺孔雀满脸笑意地接过他手里的大包小包，忍不住上下打量他。

他穿着普通旧衣，明黄色T恤、深色长裤，嘴里叼着半个三明治，但贺天盯着他的眼神让他还以为自己裸奔来了。

一进门他就闻到资本主义的腐朽味道，贺天这套别墅大得像个小区，泳池球场草坪花园一应俱全，那外壳黑漆漆的屋子也大得有点离谱。

要不是贺天领着他肯定得迷路。

本以为屋里也是贺天式的阴暗空旷，没想到客厅居然满目暖色，明黄色的地毯，糖果色的地板墙纸，鹅黄的落地灯，沙发上居然还有个樱桃抱枕。

他有点疑惑地看着眯眼微笑的贺天，完全没有把这脱离贺天审美的布置跟自己扯上联系。

他心想，这人对新欢还真上心啊。

跟着贺天来到大得过分的厨房，他的混血小情儿Moon已经在里面打扫了。Moon穿着粉色的围裙月白睡衣，没有丝毫违和，趁的他更加白皙粉嫩。诺大的厨房里已摆好了各类厨具餐具，他将食材往台上一放就撩起袖子赶人。

“他留下帮你打下手。”

“打个毛啊。”他感觉自己的人格受到了侮辱，二十来人的菜还要帮手，他这名声还要不要了。

“莫师傅，我是专门来跟你学做菜的。”Moon蹙眉，天使般的脸上我见犹怜，“拜托了！”

“我不随便收徒弟。”再说他实在觉得这水晶雕花一样的男孩和厨房油烟不搭。

“走了走了。”他推了推Moon的背，没怎么用力。

Moon湛蓝的眼睛眨了眨，立刻水光盈盈。

“贺他……从不吃我做的菜，我想跟你学，一道也好。”

他愣了愣。

让他对着一个楚楚可怜的小男孩说狠话，还真做不到。

他求助地看了一眼靠在门口的贺天，这人完全一脸看好戏状。

冷不防想到那天听到的那句“新欢旧爱齐聚一堂”。

真是太膈应了。

他手下用了点力，一把将Moon推到贺天怀里。

贺天两句哄走了小情儿，还斜倚在门框上，毫不遮掩地盯着他。

“我做菜不喜欢有人打扰。”

他低头切菜，动作娴熟到如同表演。

“我只是站在这。”

他怀疑贺天平时不照镜子，那灼热到快把人烧出洞来的眼神谁能泰然处之。

莫关山满脸怒气地走到门口，黑发人脸上始终挂着满足温柔的笑意，深深凝视他。

他用力甩上门，也不管是不是会砸到对方高挺的鼻子。

菜做到一半，客厅陆陆续续来了十几个人，Moon帮他把几道凉菜果盘先端了出去。

外面传来有些喧闹的笑闹声和游戏音效声，一听就是一群二世祖。

他只专注手头的工作，戴着手套盯着烤箱，这是倒数第二道甜点，汗不断从脸颊流入衣领里。

此时一阵灼热的气息喷洒在颈后。

“靠。”他缩了缩脖子，这人走路怎么没声。

“做好了吗？”对方一开口就有股酒味，不会还没开吃就醉了吧。

“快了。”两人靠得极尽，他稍微向旁边移开一点，眼睛依然盯着烤箱里的点心。

贺天没再说话，只是继续贴在他身后，那粗重呼吸声伴随着间歇的喘息让他无所适从。

“你他妈嗑药了？”喘成这副熊样。

他向后送了一肘子，打空了。

“对啊，上瘾了。”

贺天继续在他颈边沉迷地呼吸着。

他觉得这人可能喝高了，那么浓的汗臭味也闻不到。

“离我远点。”

对方似乎眨了眨眼睛，浓密的睫毛擦过自己汗湿的发尾。

“还有半分钟就烤好了。”

“那就给我半分钟。”贺天撒娇似地说。

他背对着人翻了个白眼。

颈后突然传来一阵冰凉，他猛地一哆嗦，转过头，贺天的嘴唇险些擦过他的脸颊。

“干嘛！？”

“帮你擦汗。”

湿纸巾一下下按压着他修长的脖子，吸去不断流下的汗液。

“你还是那么爱出汗。”

“滚开。”莫关山有点反胃。

“还有10秒。”贺天低低地说。

“9。”

“8。”

“7。”

他开始数秒，那湿纸巾移到他红晕的脸颊上，轻柔地摩挲着。

“5。”

“4。”

湿纸巾一路向上，来到他太阳穴。

“3。”

“2。”

冰凉的纸巾突然换成贺天温热的手指，对方轻轻刮过他淡色的眉梢，摸索着眼角的那道疤。

“1。”

他忍无可忍，用力踩了对方一脚，在对方的抽气声中按下烤箱开关，弯身端出来一大盘点心，忍了忍才没有扣在这人头上。

“你是想我吐在你家厨房吗？”

贺天专注地盯着他的眼角，没有答话。

“出去。”

贺天赤手接过滚烫的烤盘，好像没有知觉似的离开厨房。

真他妈不该接这个活。

他愤愤地把手套甩到灶台上。

 

最后一道菜上桌，他脱下厨师服走出去，本想悄无声息地跑路，Moon却兴奋地叫住他。

“莫师傅！”

清脆的声音回荡在诺大的客厅里。

Moon头上戴着银色的小王冠，打扮得像童话里的白衣小王子，特意站起来冲他挥手。

他注意到贺天头上戴着同款的金色。

莫关山满脸僵硬地走过去。

满桌衣着光鲜的二世祖看稀奇似的盯着他瞧，什么样的眼神都有。

他看了眼一语不发地贺天，对笑得灿烂的Moon点点头。

“先走一步，各位慢吃。”

“莫师傅坐下一起吃吧。”Moon拉住他，尽管他已经洗了两次手，但看着自己手臂上那莹白如玉的手指，还是不着痕迹地挣开了。

“不了，我……”

“留下吃两口饭而已。”贺天凉凉地说，“就当给Moon一个面子。”

莫关山转身就要走，Moon死死拉住他。

没想到一个粉雕玉砌的小男孩力气这么大。

“莫师傅，我要请教你问题！拜托你，留一会儿吧！”寿星几乎在恳求他了。

他沉着脸坐下，小男孩挨着他给他张罗碗筷。

满桌人大概是吃得差不多了，筷子都不怎么动，只瞪着眼围观这个敢甩贺天脸色的厨子。

“莫师傅这道炖牛肉是怎么做的呀？”Moon夹了一片肉放在莫关山碗里。

“随便做的。”他挠挠头，被烟熏了几个小时又被贺天折腾了一下，他实在没什么胃口。

“味道很特别。”Moon夹了一块放在自己嘴里，慢慢咀嚼着，“我觉得比我做得咸，贺特别爱吃。”

他真不知道怎么答话了。

满桌人除了贺天注意力都在这两人的对话上。

而贺二少只是看了看表，表情有些焦躁，似乎没注意这边发生了什么。

“还有这盘蛋挞。”Moon砸了砸嘴，“鸡蛋味有点浓了，似乎……没有我做得好吃，嘻嘻。”

小男孩吐舌头，大方地对他眨眼睛。

莫关山闻言拿了一块尝了尝，鸡蛋味没尝到，但烤得是有点焦，不禁又腹诽了一番贺天。

“我不擅长西式点心。”他真诚地说。

Moon支着脑袋仿佛在沉思。

“贺到底为什么那么喜欢你做的菜呢，他从来没夸过我做的菜。”

其中一个二世祖不知get到了什么，也拿了一块蛋挞，吃了一口就啧啧摇头。

“这味道有点歪啊，还是Moon烤的葡式蛋挞最正，外面来的野厨子就是不行。”

第二个跟风夹了两筷子炒肉，“吃一口还好，吃多了贺少会受不了吧。”

第三个人舀了一口炖鸭汤，“这鸭子怎么这么骚啊，能喝吗？”

“骚NMB啊！”莫关山一拍桌子，一股脑站起来，“你他妈再说一遍？”

傻子也听出来他们把他当小三在骂了。

“你一个厨子嚣张什么？”

那个喝汤的端着自己的碗站起来，一副要泼过去的样子。

贺天也站了起来，刚想让那个端汤的傻逼闭嘴，门口传来大大咧咧的叫唤：

“贺日天！本大爷来了！”

莫关山愣神的功夫，那个傻逼已经扬手泼了出去，他被溅了一身，胸前薄薄的短袖湿了一片。

他被烫得火冒三丈，正要抡拳头挥过去，金发男人已经冲进来一巴掌扇在那人脑袋上。

“卧槽，这傻逼哪来的啊？敢泼我同学？”

是见一。

跟在他身后的棕发人和寸头青年也一脸不悦。

“见少爷？”被打头的富二代愣了愣，没想到见家的独子会出现在这里。

见一又抽了他一下，抬头看了眼满脸问号的莫关山，正要打招呼，他身后响起一个暗哑的声音。

“贺总，我不请自来了。”白发金瞳的男人拎着礼盒款款走进来。

莫关山终于想起来电话那头那个阴冷又骚气的声音是谁了。

“哟，这么多老熟人啊，好久不见。”

贺天刀子般的目光射向来人。

“别看我，是他非跟着我们进来的。”见一吐吐舌头，往展正希身后躲。

妈的，早不来晚不来。

贺天现在想把这桌人炸了的心都有了。

“红毛，你没事吧？”见一好主意到莫关山身体不自然地颤抖着。

红发人低着头，这是他的习惯，这么多年来他一直改不掉，一激动就容易发抖。

一下子见到这么多高中同学，还正好是或多或少知道他和贺天那些破事的人。他却穿着最破旧的衣服，一脸油盐，满身油汤，像个乞丐一样

——他最狼狈、最不堪的样子给这群人看见。

尤其是蛇立，这个他最不想看到人，光是那阴毒而讥讽的目光就能让他自尊心粉碎。

这几个人是贺天请来的，他自己也是贺天想方设法弄来的。

他想，他终于明白贺天为什么这么不惜代价了——他是专门来羞辱他的。

因为他当年没有像狗一样跪舔他吗。

莫关山抹了把脸，撞开Moon，跌跌撞撞地往外跑。

贺天牢牢抓住他的手腕，冰冷的大手如铁铐一般。

他终于抬起脸，猩红的眼布满血丝。

“看够了笑话就让我走吧。”

他真恨自己为了那六万块答应贺天，他就算命再贱也不至于几万块卖掉自己。

毕竟他当年几百万的支票都能毫不犹豫地撕得粉碎。

“呃，红毛，你误会贺天了……”

见一还没说完，贺天突然抄起一瓶红酒，“砰”地一声砸在那个已经傻眼的富二代头上，那人顿时满脸血红，惨叫起来。

“滚出去。”

他冷冷地说完，除了被砸那个，所有二世祖也不约而同地站起来拔足狂奔。Moon有些担忧地看了看贺天，一脸心有余悸地跟着离开了。

“你也给我滚。”贺天看着蛇立，后者歪着头轻笑，仿佛在欣赏一出好戏。

“我这么不受欢迎啊。”他放下礼盒，“得得得，我走就是。”

走之前还最后打量他和莫关山两眼。

屋里只剩下莫关山高中时期勉强称得上朋友的人。

贺天终于松开他。

莫关山拧了拧手腕，“怎么，把人都支开，怕人知道你高中的丑事？”

其实也称不上什么惊世骇俗的丑事，莫关山看着贺天一脸懊恼地揪着自己精心打理的头发，不由想道。

只是一个谁年轻时没爱过一两个人渣的故事。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine, not true  
> No common sense  
> Don't make money

高中校园虽笼罩着升学压力，仍然处处洋溢着青春气息，这个年纪的男女初晓人事又不谙世事，每张脸都是那么心事重重又没心没肺。

一群女生像半熟的蜜瓜似的排在场外，土气的校服遮掩不住年轻而粉嫩的脸蛋，尽管大多数甚至看不懂篮球赛的场面，但仍矜持地只在进球时才敢释放尖细的嗓门，大多数人的视线都粘着场内的黑衣男生

——那个人外形突出，身姿矫健，散发着超越同龄人的荷尔蒙，举手投足间流露的性感让所有人招架不住。

但这一切都跟莫关山无关，甚至熟悉的尖叫就想转身闪人。

他十八岁之前的人生，大多数时候都为“钱”所困，无论升学考试懵懂感情他都没考虑过——唯一的任性就是揍人。

这唯一的爱好都能引火上身。

场中央那位万人迷校草就是他的噩梦。

贺天这名字他不是第一次听说，毕竟是一进学校就引起大轰动的校草，两年来也没人能挑战其地位；就算不关心花花草草，每次期中期末模拟考牢牢粘在前三的名字也不会注意不到；就算连考试成绩都不关心，午休或放学路过操场，被最多女生环绕的那个黑衣男生也不可能没印象。

如果连莫关山都知道这名字，这个学校恐怕只有瞎子和聋子没听过贺天了。

莫关山那时觉得自己和“贺天”这个名字应该八辈子也不可能有联系，直到那天他在走廊被那个黄头发的傻子撞了一下。

他本来也没想做什么，这黑发恶魔莫名其妙地冒出来英雄救美，蛇立也莫名其妙地派一队小弟跟着他去正面杠，结果他也莫名其妙地把黄毛的另一位骑士砸进了医院。

他简直骑虎难下，不知撞一下肩膀怎么发展成了群架，只能扔了砖头飞快地逃离现场。

倒不是怕了黄毛和那个贺天，只是他一毛钱的医药费都不想出，不管是自己的还是那个展正希的。

当天他在便利店随便买点胶布药水就在厕所自行处理了，事发三天后才敢去上学，既没有索赔也没有被处分。

看来没有人告状。

虽然他自己不缺被砖头拍的经验，但展正希一个弱鸡乖学生万一被拍傻了就大条了。

他又偷偷遛去医院观望了一下，骑士和公主正你侬我侬，看上去并无大碍，手里那碗补血的炖汤差点没送出去，被正巧路过的展正希的妹妹收了。

他以为一切都过去了，却没料到自己从此就被黑发恶魔缠上了，三次翻五次街劫持他回家去做饭。

这人脑子里装得到底是什么，怎么想到一个刚把人砸进医院的吃三明治的高中男生会做饭的。

他莫关山风里来火里去这几年，一般只有别人躲他怕他的份，什么时候被人这样缠过。

他动手把这人教训妥的计划，被这人一膝盖顶得险些休克而告终。

真是一击必杀。

 

等他恢复意识，已经全身湿透地被带进一家大超市。

“给我做菜。”贺天推来一辆购物车。

“做你个JB。”他抬脚就想踹飞那空车。

一只大手隔着半湿的布料按在他肚子上，他吓得腹部一阵紧缩，伤处开始绞痛。

“菜钱你自己付。”

“当然。”

妈的，老子下药毒死你。

两人一起走到生鲜蔬菜区，莫关山一看那价格标牌就肉疼。这一区不愧是市中心地段最贵的富人公寓，价格是他家旁菜市场的两倍。

“吃什么？”

“随便。”

“老子的屎吃不吃？新鲜不含防腐剂。”

贺天漫不经心地笑起来，“没想到你还挺幽默的。”

他随便挑了几捆蔬菜鲜肉扔进购物车，“都拿点吧，我家没菜。”

莫关山看他那手法就知道是个连挑菜都不会的少爷，实在看不过眼，捡起车里那几捆菜扔了回去。

“为什么不要这个？”

“傻逼，叶子都黄了。”

“我想吃这个。”

“你他妈看一下生产日期好不好？！”

……

两个高挑的男生肩并肩推车购物的画面引起不少人侧目。

莫关山雷厉风行地扫荡完，推着车走向柜台。

年轻的收银员和排队的其他顾客盯着他们直笑，但两人完全不为所动——贺天是早已习惯了各种注目，莫关山是根本无知无觉。

黑发男生结完账就撑着唯一一把伞离开了，莫关山瞪了他一眼，又看了看外面倾盆的雨势，骂骂咧咧地拎着大包小包追了上去。

但贺少爷以一句“我不和男人打伞”推开他，他淋得半湿和这混蛋分别电梯两个角落。

 

 

黑发人望着墙面上两人模糊不堪的倒影，突然凑近红发男生，从购物袋抽出一张湿纸巾轻轻擦拭对方的嘴唇。

莫关山两手拎着菜，惊得退后一步，贺天却捏住他的下巴，脸贴得更近，仔仔细细将他唇边的秽物抹净。

是他刚刚被揍得吐出来的胃液。

莫关山正要踹过去，电梯“叮”一声门开了。

门外无人。

“你他妈……”莫关山呸了两声。

“一直挂在嘴边，”贺天松手前，还轻轻抹了一下他的嘴角，“你不嫌恶心？”

“没有你恶心！”

两人一前一后走进那空旷得过分的房子，宽敞的客厅和一整面落地窗让这里看起来更像一间办公室。

贺天蹬着湿漉漉的鞋底踩过去，留下一排脚印，“不用脱鞋，清洁阿姨每周都会来打扫。”

黑发少年一进屋就脱下湿透的衣服，露出筋肉结实的上身，饱满的肌肉和紧窄的腰腹让这具身体有一种介于青年人与少年人的美感。

但莫关山完全欣赏不了，他第一时间暗自对比了一番。他过去对自己的身材一直很自信，在同龄人里绝对算高挑结实有肌肉的，但在这四肢发达的大个子面前似乎完全不够看了，他瞅了瞅对方那鼓起的二头肌，下意识捏了捏自己的胳膊。

“看什么？”

贺天回头，被这人小动物一样缩头缩脑的模样逗乐了。

雨水顺着对方顺滑的发丝滴落，流过那张俊美的脸，从线条流畅的肌肉滑下去。

红发人迅速别开脸。

 

 

他顺手做了最擅长也最方便的炖牛肉，傻大个靠在冰箱上边抽烟边搭话。

那个烟味没那么让人讨厌，和他平时闻到的不同，有一种清冽清幽的香气，但是连吸烟都堵不上这人的臭嘴。

“你很缺钱？”

“缺。”

一切有关自己家庭的话题，他一向讳莫如深，更遑论跟他提钱。

这傻逼少爷肯定一辈子不懂“穷”字怎么写。

一晃神酱油瓶盖掉了，眼看着小半瓶酱油没了，一个硬邦邦的东西顶在了他两腿之间。

“你这是欠操吗？”

是贺天的膝盖，刚刚直接顶得自己晕过去的玩意儿。

他吞了吞口水，试图转过身来，两腿之间却一阵隐痛，贺天抬高膝盖将他整个人钉在灶台边，他几乎脚跟离地。

“卧槽。”

这感觉太他妈尴尬了。

“谁操谁？”

对方紧绷的大腿肌肉在股间摩擦。

“妈的。”他关了火，沾满酱汁的铁铲向后扫去，贺天制住他双手。

“这东西不能吃了，你跳楼？”

“谁说不能吃了。”

“是吗？”

“你他妈的，先放开我。”

贺天松开他的手，膝盖还顶在那里。

“你他妈……”

“你快点，我饿了。”

这禽兽居然又向上抬腿，他有种这顿做不好下半身就要废掉的预感，赶紧舀出多余的酱油，倒水重新煮了两道。

贺天期间一直贴在他身后抽烟，膝盖顶在他私处，烟头在耳后灼烧，烟雾迷漫，他被属于贺天的味道包裹，浓烈而清冷，让他有些目眩神迷。

最后一道水煮干，他端起锅，决定这人再不收腿就倒扣过去。

贺天似乎终于被菜香吸引，叼着烟凑上前吸了吸鼻子，两人的脸几乎贴上。

他正准备发作，对方自觉放下了腿，他赶紧溜开，逃离这人的控制范围。

“饭在电饭煲里。”他把锅往饭桌上一搁，“给钱。”

“急什么，吃完再说。”贺天揭开电饭煲，满意地看到粒粒饱满晶莹的白饭。

莫关山打量着这人兴致勃勃盛饭的模样，好像尾巴都摇了起来。

这是三年没吃过饭？

“谁他妈要跟你一起吃，我要回家。”

贺天盛第二碗饭的手一顿，脸上有些自己都未察觉地失落。

“那你在旁边看着我吃完。”他放下碗，“不然不给钱。”

“你想赖帐啊？”他竖起中指。

难道自己这张脸还能有什么下饭作用？这人到底什么毛病？

“再做几个菜。”贺天一屁股坐下，捧起饭碗狼吞虎咽，“我留着明天吃。”

“操。”

“钱不会少你的。”

其实他现在最关心的已经不是钱了，而是能完好无损不缺胳膊少腿地离开贺天家，呆在这里多一秒他都觉得危险。

莫关山转过身俐落地做了几道家常菜。

烟火升起，锅铲菜刀声断续传来，这座空旷冷寂的屋子仿佛终于有了点人味。

他没有察觉身后那道带着点欣慰的目光。

“菜做好了，给钱。”

彼时贺天已将整盘菜吃干抹净，闲适地靠在椅子，以手支着下巴，莫关山来到桌前扬起下巴看着他。

“别急。”贺天慢吞吞地站起来，晃晃悠悠地走到床头，拾起地上半湿的书包。

“过来。”

莫关山不疑有他，走近床边，冷不防被人捏住肩，他屈臂挡下对方的过肩摔，脚下毫无防备地被人一绊。

“操！”

他被人按着整个向后倒去，最后仰躺在房里唯一一张大床上，贺天双臂撑在他头两侧，从上而下俯视他。

他实在讨厌这阴森的眼神，太像锁定猎物的大型猎食者。

外套已在拉扯间半褪，T恤被冷不防掀开，露出腹间的淤青。

“靠！”他毫无章法地挥拳，对方以指腹按了按他的伤口，他的拳头顿失力道，软软地碰了一下那壮实的胳膊。

“放开我。”

“闭嘴，给你上药。”贺天手里握着软膏，两指沾了一点沿着那块淤青缓缓涂抹，身下人整个颤抖起来，腹部紧绷，露出流畅的腹肌线条。

他突然喉头干涩。

“上个屁药啊，老子自己来！”

“再吵把你绑起来。”他手上发力，对方轻易失去防抗力，他索性扣住对方两手按在头顶。

指间略显细瘦的手腕让他哂笑，“没想到你还细胳膊细腿的。”

“滚你妈的！”

莫关山依然颤抖着，贺天涂完药膏却迟迟没有放手，大掌紧贴那平滑的腹部轻轻按压。

“操！你他妈的！杀人啊！”莫关山疼得直叫唤，在他身下扭动挣扎，上翘眼角已泛红湿润，居然有点我见犹怜。

他眼神渐暗。

一个衣衫不整的男人在他床上边叫边扭，换做平时他早就干点什么了，可惜这位是个货真价实的二愣子，他的格调也做不来霸王硬上弓。

贺天尽量平心静气，收了点力，耐心揉开对方伤处的淤血，挣扎间那T恤已掀至胸口，淡色的乳头若隐若现，宽松的运动裤也有些下滑，清晰的人鱼线在他的动作下伸展扭曲。

他觉得这么看下去要出事，在自己的手向上摸之前，咬着牙站起身。

莫关山缓了一会才捂着肚子坐起来，眼角犹带水光，外套已经脱落至手肘，内裤边缘半露，一副刚被凌虐过的样子。

“别在我床上坐着，滚下去。”他口干舌燥，转身翻开钱夹，随便抽了几张粉红大钞甩到床上。

“妈的。”那略显侮辱的动作让红发少年竖了个中指，不过还是小心收好钞票。

“快走。”他声音暗哑，欲盖弥彰地干咳一声。

“你TM当我想留啊。”莫关山拿起自己的伞摔门而出。

他站在原地，呼吸渐沉，不自觉收紧手指，回味着刚才的触感。

半晌，他翻开通讯录随手拨了一个炮友的号码，对面瞬间接通，甜腻的男音响了起来。

挂了电话，他又看了一眼灶台上半凉的饭菜，温馨的烟火散尽，再无半点人味。

他冷着脸拔掉插头，头也不回地走了出去。

空旷的房间又只剩一片冰冷孤寂。

 

莫关山的噩梦还在继续，第二天，他又被三个男的当众在走廊捏了蛋。

贺天居高临下地看着躺在地上的莫关山。

他腰腹半露，长裤下滑，捂着眼睛躺在地上瑟瑟发抖的样子，汗水淌过美丽的人鱼线，腹部在颤抖中显出利落的线条，被遮住的眼角想必又是一片粉红湿润。

就算昨天打了一炮，贺天心里的焦躁依然无法缓解，尤其是想到那些关于他和蛇立的传闻。

 

“以后你必须听我的。”他拎起那亮色的衣领，校服从对方肩头滑落，“不然你会后悔的。”

“要是我不呢？”

贺天眯起眼，低下头，“你连蛇立都能跟，跟我还吃亏了？”

那语气颇有种“你连xx那人渣都谈过了，跟我谈是便宜你”的不甘。

不过莫关山没听出来，他在听到蛇立名字的时候身子下意识地一抖。

“跟你妹啊！”说着迅速拍开贺天的手，“我和蛇立的事跟你无关。”

贺天这下真的不爽了，脸阴沉得吓人，盯着红发人的眼神似要将他生吞活剥。他毫不留情地掐了一把对方的蛋，在声嘶力竭的惨叫中扬长而去。

 

蛇立是这所学校有名的恶霸，打架生事欺凌弱小无恶不作，走到哪都一堆小弟，家世雄厚，父母入了学校董事会，不管犯了什么事都可以横着走，可以说是无法无天。

他和贺天一向王不见王。

贺天也从没把这人放在眼里过。

他早听说蛇立那帮小弟里有个红头发特别能打也特别不要命，一开始他只是想试探一下，看看这个被蛇立藏着掖着的打手到底几斤几两，却没想到这个红毛这么有趣。

蛇立男女不忌的风流事也在圈里传得很开，在他看来这就是个双插头的衣冠禽兽，一想到红毛跟着他，他就莫名焦躁得想砍人。

贺天逃了一节体育课，在屋顶抽了一整包烟，最后表情严肃地翻出另一部手机。

是时候让红毛离开蛇立了。

 

这段时间他不想红毛再和蛇立有所接触，每天变着法子缠着他，对方越反抗他越想欺负他，每天欣赏他那副敢怒不敢言想打又怕被揍的模样，他就能乐呵一整天。

甚至这小子鼓着脸颊吃三明治的样子他都觉得有趣。

怎么会有这么有趣的人。

他觉得可以玩很久了。

 

贺天十八岁之前的人生，在很久之前已被定好，每一步都不容差错，他鲜少听从心意做事，久而久之也快没什么真心了

——唯一的随心所欲就是撩人。

让他觉得有趣的人本来就十分有限，在彻底玩腻之前，他绝对不会容许任何人脱离掌控。

 

 

第二天上午最后一节体育课，贺天所在的五班数学考试，莫关山的班是体育课。

莫关山终于躲开贺天和同班男生打了一场球。

一场酣畅淋漓的球赛后，他满身汗水地奔进公共澡堂。

他实在受不了臭汗黏在身上。

男生澡堂有隔间，但夏天基本没有热水，他关掉喷头，搓着自己红色的短发，隔间突然传来熟悉的声音。

“同学，旁边都是空的，你来我这间干什么？”

磁性低哑又有些慵懒，是他的烦恼之源没错了。

真是走在路上也能碰到狗屎。

“学弟，我可以和你一起洗吗？”

一个货真价实的男声，轻柔悦耳，却带着一丝抚媚和引诱。

“学长是什么意思？”贺天的声音非常高冷。

“我是学跳舞的，腰很软。”

他倒吸一口冷气。

“你不想试试吗？”

贺天没有回答，似乎从鼻子里哼了一声。

“哎，我可不是那种想和你谈恋爱的小男生小女生。”那个妩媚的男声继续说，“我就想和你试试。”

“在这里？”贺天的声音仍带着笑意。

“在哪里都可以，我听你的。”

莫关山打了个寒战，在今天之前，他从来不知道一个男生也可以嗲到这地步。

隔壁沉默片刻，那个学长继续嗲嗲地说，“哇，学弟的胸肌好棒啊——”

那尾音拖得老长，带着明显的垂涎意味。

“腹肌也很硬耶。”

好好的说什么台湾腔啊。

莫关山搓了搓手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩。

“还有下面。”那个嗲学长发出一声由衷的赞叹，“虽然早听说贺同学尺寸不俗，没想到居然这么……”

“谢谢。”贺天冷冷地开口，“我要洗澡，学长还是找别间吧。”

“学弟，别这么快拒绝我，我除了腰不错，这里也不错哦。”

过了一会，隔壁传来隐约的水声，莫关山虽不算阅片无数，但也知道这是什么声音。

卧槽，这两人疯了吧。

他很想立刻冲出澡堂，但顶着一头泡沫走在路上太尴尬了，这时候打开喷头肯定会被隔壁听到，这么大间浴室这两傻逼为什么非要在他隔壁搞这些。

“学长。”贺天平静的声音再度传来，淫靡的水声骤停。

“我说了，我想洗澡。”

千娇百媚的男声变了调，发出一声尖叫，似乎被什么吓到，过了一会，隔壁传来仓皇的脚步声，紧接着沥沥水声响起。

莫关山吁了口气，拧开喷头，以最快的速度冲掉头上的泡沫，飞快地冲进更衣室，下一刻，他重重地撞上一堵肉墙。

两人的胸肌实打实面贴面地撞在了一起。

手上的肥皂坠地。

“操。”莫关山被撞得倒退一步。这胸真够硬的。

面前湿漉漉的赤裸肉体让他下意识转过身。

“跑什么？”

身后就是储物柜，贺天两手按在柜门上，将他困在原地，长得有些过分的手指搭在铁柜边缘，青筋肌肉鼓起的小臂滴着水，离他脸颊极近。

“你刚刚都看到了？”

他又冒出一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“我……我不会往外说的。”

“说了也没关系。”贺天无所谓地说，“这种事多了去了。”

湿透的黑亮发丝不断滴水，落在莫关山赤裸的背上，凸起的蝴蝶骨在皮肉下颤动。

“那你还不滚开？”

“嗯——”他沉吟片刻，“你什么感觉？”

“我他妈没感觉！”

这种辣眼睛的东西，难道还要他拍手鼓掌不成？

“哦。”贺天在他耳边轻笑，下巴上的凉水滴在他肩上，他却丝毫不觉得冷，这人散发的热气烘得他全身发热。

“你还没见过基佬吧？”

“放屁！老子什么没见过！？”

莫关山整个背开始泛红。

“哦？”贺天盯着眼前红得滴血的耳垂，忍住咬一口的冲动，“那你怎么看？”

“我……我他妈没看法！”

他没说谎，作为一个网络时代青少年，他对这事从没有任何歧视反感

——但是光着屁股被一个基佬抵在柜子边就另当别论了。

他长这么大真正体会到什么是菊花一紧。

“怕什么。”贺天颔首，笑着收回手臂，“我又不会强暴你。”

他几乎以冲刺的速度奔向储物柜，迅速擦干身子套上衣服。

此时贺天已经替他捡起肥皂，一脸友善地递给他。

他眼睛不知道该往哪里放。

“喂，你看到了吧？”贺天突然邪笑着开口，“我大不大？”

“卧槽！我才没看！”他面红耳赤地大叫。

其实人越暗示自己不要做什么，就越容易往相反的方向行事。就像他刚才再三暗示自己不要乱看，但眼珠还是脱离意识地转向这人的两腿之间，视线一触及那半抬头的玩意，他就有种被强光亮瞎的错觉。

莫关山甩甩头，努力把刚才看到的画面扔出脑海。

此时有几个体育部的男老师走了进来。

莫关山噤声。

贺天仍大方地在更衣室溜鸟裸奔，“想试试吗？”

“滚！”

莫关山“啪”地关上柜门，边跑向外面边在背后朝他竖中指。

贺天在他身后放肆地笑出来。

 

从那以后莫关山就极力避免一切和贺天的肢体接触，又忍不住暗暗观察这人。

他还没见过活的基佬。

他一向孤僻，没什么亲密朋友，也讨厌和人肢体接触，以前看男生搂搂抱抱互相掏鸟都觉得没什么。

但那次之后他仿佛打开了新世界的大门——

这位大校草对女生都彬彬有礼，对那个黄毛傻子却格外亲密，好几次看到他们勾肩搭背摸头埋胸，还有一次还撩起了黄毛的衣服。

他越观察越觉得他们那群人都不正常，黄毛对贺天好像没什么兴趣，每天都挂在那个展正希身上动手动脚的，动作比贺天对他做的要亲密多了。

还好贺天这边也不缺人，学校里有几个白净小男生好像对贺天有意思，天天送水送毛巾，贺天每次揉他们的头发都会脸红，眼睛亮晶晶的。

嗯，就算搞基也应该喜欢那种可爱清秀型的吧，贺天不至于眼瞎看上自己吧。

莫关山想到这又暗骂自己中邪了。

红发少年坐在树下，不远处的篮球场上，贺天一如既往被同班女生簇拥着。今天两个班一起上体育课，男生理所当然地比了一场，他提前被换下场，贺大校草再次出尽风头，最后连自己班的女生都在为他加油。

这么受女生欢迎的家伙可能是基佬吗？他只是习惯和男生动手动脚吧。

他想得有些出神，恍惚间灌了一大口水，无色饮料从唇角滑落。

此时大校草已经走到他面前。

“干嘛一直盯着我看？”

“关你屁事……”他不咸不淡地答道。

对方却趁他不备夺过他的水瓶。

“我说你啊，别好像全世界得罪你似的。”

莫关山怒气冲冲，起身捏住瓶底，试图夺回自己的水。

“别把你的口水碰到瓶口，简直要恶心死我。”

“你不会认为，这是间接接吻吧。”

对方那风轻云淡的态度让他有些气急败坏，好像自己是个斤斤计较的小气鬼。

靠，他连普通同学都不乐意借水，更何况这个有基佬嫌疑还一直欺负他的恶魔。

“你是不是没有跟人亲过啊。”

“闭嘴！”

他气得一把夺过水，却丝毫没察觉那双始终盯着自己嘴唇的暗沉黑眸。

他并不知道自己水光泛滥的嘴角在对方眼里是怎样一番景色。

“别烦我！”

那只大手掐住他的下巴，他还张着嘴想再骂两句的时候，一个湿软的东西伸了进来。

他想，这绝对是自己上高中以来最倒霉的一天了。

他一开始根本没意识到发生了什么，只感到那个湿软玩意灵活地扫过他上颚，一阵酥麻后他的舌头也被挑起来，他略一退缩，对方就不依不挠地探得更深，还吮吸着他的唇瓣。

经验全无的莫关山对这种热辣舌吻一点概念都没有。

但他没瞎，他睁着眼，看得见自己被个男的强吻了。

他的初吻没了。

他虽然一直不是怀春少男，但想象的初吻画面绝对不应该是在人来人往的篮球场边被一个男的强行舌吻。

拼尽全力的一击还是被对方轻易化解，他被压制在地上。

原来他真的不是这人的对手。

泪水违背意志滚出眼眶。

“喂，不会真生气了吧。”

上方传来满不在乎的口气。

“别这么认真，亲一下又不会死。”

这人对他永远像对路边一只野狗，一切欺负施舍玩弄都那么随意，随意到让他恶心

——恶心自己居然一次都反抗不了。

这是他第一次尝到一败涂地的滋味。

莫关山双臂遮住脸，挡住自己软弱的模样。

而他永远不会看见，说着这些不以为意的话的黑发人，第一次对自己露出了无措的表情。

“我就这么让你讨厌吗？”

他最讨厌自己的软弱渺小，所以他讨厌极了贺天。

排在第二位的就是蛇立。

蛇立不会以暴力欺压他，一直漫不经心地戳他的软肋，像对路边野狗抛出自己吃剩的骨头。

如果他冲向骨头的步子不够快，甚至会遭到这个人的耻笑。

三万块并不算多，对那时的他却是天文数字。

况且他对整个高中生活已经毫无指望。

 

谁知这次诱饵的尽头是陷阱。他瞬间成了猥亵女生的罪犯。

“大家不会相信你。” 

他是杀人犯的儿子，天天上公告牌的不良少年，声名远播的混混，包括他的那些“小弟”在内的所有人都不会为他出声。

他就是这种不值得任何人信任的人。

 

那时候他突发奇想，如果被诬陷的人是贺天，大概全校的女生都会站出来为他伸冤吧。

其实他不在乎别人的眼光，他最不能忍家人的失望的责备。

他妈妈会相信他吧？

 

结果居然是与他结过仇的黄毛傻子和展正希替他解围，力证他的清白。

他不愿这两傻子被恶霸缠上，准备去找蛇立。

那个黑发恶魔却微笑着出现了，带着一片血红的伤口。

“干嘛不去医务室！”

“来找你要医药费啊。”

他想不通这个无时无刻不在玩弄自己的人为什么要帮他，如果这也是戏弄他的一个环节，代价也太大了。

两人隔着衣物十指相扣，他扣住对方手腕，不断涌出的血水淌过他指尖，温热而潮湿。

“白痴…”

白色的衬衫渐渐被血水染红。

“去医务室吧你……”

“不想去。”这人表情温柔，语气却像个任性的小孩，“我要你帮我包扎。”

他还没来得及开口，对方又补充道：“我包里有药水绷带。”

他那时也来不及思考这人包里为什么随时备着这些。

 

两人溜进男厕所，莫关山始终专注地盯着捧着贺天的手，他的手比自己的似乎大一点，手指修长，骨节分明，皮肤细腻，这么好看的手有了瑕疵也挺可惜的。

他不敢和人对视。

他害怕欠人恩情，因为他没有任何东西可以回报。

 

而贺天只用一顿饭就把自己打发了。

 

“你不教我怎么会？”

黑发男生颇有深意地盯着自己熟练切菜的手，他的视线却总不受控制地飘到对方后颈的伤口。

除了父亲，这是第二个为他流血的人。

居然是这个曾经让他深恶痛绝的人。

饭桌上三人说说笑笑，尽管话题相当傻逼无聊，但他们乐在其中。

而他始终格格不入。

他在掐架对峙时出口成脏，却无法适应融洽友善的氛围。

此刻，三人在客厅嬉笑打闹，他在厨房洗碗。

没有被当成钟点工使唤的不满，他反而觉得自在。

莫关山知道自己无法融入这三个人的世界。

他们始终是不同的人。

他早已习惯像座孤岛一样倔强而执拗地活着。

 

也许回报那些人的最好方式，就是让他们远离自己这座长满倒刺还满身束缚的岛吧。

 

 

显然他的这些思想觉悟贺天完全没有接收，那次以后变本加厉地缠着他，好像他失散多年的儿子似的，走哪都用一种诡异的目光盯着他，毫不避讳地和猥亵嫌疑人勾肩搭背，甚至隔着整个操场大叫他的名字。

“不是叫你等我一起。”

贺大校草从身后追上他，穿着汗湿的衣服勾住他的肩膀。

“有什么事？”

他极力甩开黏糊糊的胳膊。

“一起放学啊。”

“不顺路。”

“我们家不是住得很近吗？”这人像八爪鱼一样继续黏上来。

“不近！”

他左躲右闪，两人在大街上缠在一起歪歪扭扭地往前走。

“你家住哪？”

“不关你事。”

到最后他也没能摆脱，还沾了一身这人独有的体味。

汗味体味混杂着烟草味，和他本人一样侵略性极强。

“你他妈有完没完，我妈还等我回家吃饭！”

他趁对方愣神的空档从对方臂弯钻了出去，撒腿就往前跑。

奔过两个路口，他在红绿灯前停下来，一回头，黑发男生不紧不慢地跟在他后面。

“你别跟着我！”

“你回你的家，我走我的路。”贺天远远地笑起来，露出一口闪亮白牙，“没碍着谁吧。”

他继续狂奔，但不管跑得多快，每次回头都能看见贺天，对上那道满含期待的目光。

不知道为什么，这么自大高傲的人副模样，让他有些莫名的于心不忍。

他体力耗尽，终于气喘吁吁地停下来，而黑发人也放慢脚步，无声无息的，像是他背后的守护灵。

他们一起走到了终点。

“我要回家了，你回去吧。”

楼道入口没有安全门，他一鼓作气爬了三层楼，透过楼道隔层的窗户向下望去。

那道修长的身影立在原地，微仰起头望向高处，夕阳西下，将他的影子拽得老长，拖向一望无尽的远处。

从这个角度看，这样高大的人也显得渺小而落寞。

楼上传来阵阵交杂的油烟香味，来自各个万家灯火，这座城市百万家的灯火里，没有一盏灯是属于贺天的。

莫关山生出一股不该有的愧疚感。

就像路遇一只无家可归的小兽，一语不发亦步亦趋地跟着他，期待他开口说跟我回家。

但是他知道自己养不活这只狗，只能狠心地关上门。

不知过了多久，那个黑影似乎没有离开的意思，他却不愿再看这人孤单的身影，转身上楼。

 

可贺天绝不是无害的小兽，是货真价实的禽兽。

没过几天，这衣冠禽兽骗过他母亲，大摇大摆地登堂入室，打断了他与右手的亲密交流。

 

但是这种事被打断谁能乐意，他忍不住把人按在床上捶了一顿。

贺天并没有躲。

而他一触到对方脖子上的浅疤，就知道自己无论如何也没办法真的揍下去了。

于是这禽兽立刻反客为主，又一次制住自己脆弱的后颈。

耳垂传来冰凉的触感。

 

“给我收好了，你要是有种敢扔……”

一个男的送另一个男的耳钉怎么想都太诡异了。

他明知自己绝无胜算，还是控制不住地反抗对方。

耳钉弹在地上，飞出阳台，落到楼下。

贺天表情垮下来，这人并不是一时兴起，是真的这个耳钉的态度相当严肃。

这么重要给他干嘛。他既不想欠这人什么，也不想两人的关系变得越来越诡异。

 

饭桌上，他再次怀疑贺天可能真的饿过三年，一桌清淡家常菜也能如狼似虎。

他也再一次见识到这禽兽花言巧语的本领，整顿饭他妈妈笑得就没合过嘴，被贺天轻易收买。

那彬彬有礼的优等生样让他在心里翻了无数个白眼。

那天之后他妈妈津津乐道了好久，让他跟贺天同学多多来往，多多向人家学习。

无形中他对贺天除了畏惧与挫败，产生了一丝难言的羡慕。

如果他做到贺天这样，他妈妈一定会感到欣慰吧。

但他也没有注意到了这人礼貌的笑容背后，有一丝不易察觉的羡艳。

 

周末，“别人家孩子”贺天大清早在他家附近站了半个小时，只为了带他来摄影棚赚外快。这里的工作时长短，却比在超市打杂的酬劳丰厚得多。

这么体贴温柔的善意和鼓励，让他越来越措手不及了。

一上午他的搬箱进度已经七七八八，饥肠辘辘地跟贺天下楼吃饭，却被对方神色凝重地将他拦在狭窄的电梯间。

“怎么了？”

“你下午有新工作。”

他看见贺天从口袋里抽出一根烟，夹在指间转了一圈，却迟迟没掏出打火机，表情十分矛盾。

他忍着饥肠辘辘，看着对方不说话。

“他们想让你做模特。”

“什么？”

他很慢地眨了一下眼睛，面前的黑发人依然眉头深锁，丝毫没在开玩笑的样子。

“……什么模特？” 背景板吗？

“眼镜广告。”

是我看上去像瞎子还是这群人瞎了。

莫关山忍着没把这话说出来。

“多少钱？”

“应该不少，上去谈。”

他思索片刻，开口询问：“你怎么看？”

贺天愣了一下，整顿了一下表情才答道：“钱肯定不少，照片印在店里宣传册上，曝光不会太大。”

他迟疑片刻，“不过，可能需要你裸半身，拍到锁骨以上部分……能接受吗？”

莫关山摇头。

他又不是大姑娘。

“那你自己决定吧。”

贺天耸耸肩，转身往外走。

“你在顾虑什么？”

莫关山在他后面问，语气很是认真。

贺天停下脚步，终于点燃了嘴里的烟，吐出一口烟，他才非常轻柔地说：“我不想你……被别人看到。”

这句话模糊得像是含在喉咙里，但在这狭小的电梯间里还是能听得一清二楚，尤其是那矛盾又沉迷的语气。

“我想把你……藏起来。”黑发男生用气音说。

两人没有任何肢体接触，莫关山却突然心跳如鼓，脸颊发烫。

他想他可能是饿到低血糖了。

 

 

吃完饭，工作人员和他详细说明了情况，开出了非常可观的价格，递上了一次性合同。

他实在没接触过这阵仗，如临大敌地逐字读起合同，贺天站在一边盯着那鲜红的后脑勺。

过了一会，这颗脑袋转过来，以询问的眼神看向他。

他似乎终于在这人眼里看到一点点信任与依赖。

贺天唇线弯了弯，笃定地对他点了下头。

美艳的女化妆师雷厉风行地在他脸上扫荡起来。

莫关山故作镇定地坐在椅子上，背脊挺得笔直，踮起紧绷的脚跟藏不住紧张。

摄影师和监制在旁边为莫关山讲解要点。

其实很简单，广告主是一家本地眼镜店，准备推出一批面向青少年的彩色墨镜。

莫关山仿佛为此而生的发色和耳钉，以及拽得浑然天成的气质吸引了他们。

不过他到现在还没搞清楚发生了什么，强迫自己记下那些信息，眼睛抽搐般眨动着，躲避脸上这个毛茸茸的刷子。

细心的化妆师感到了他的紧绷，红艳的指甲揩过他的脸颊，逗弄道：“莫同学，别紧张啊。”

贺天眯起眼。

“哎呀，现在的男生皮肤怎么比女生还好，又白又细。年轻就是好。”说着又捏了一下他已经染红的脸。

贺天重重地咳了一声。

“小贺贺不要吃醋哦，你的皮肤也很好——”

贺天伸手揉了揉那颗动弹不得的红色脑袋。

最后勾内眼线的时候，莫关山眼睑敏感得直跳，眼皮控制不住地合上，化妆师只好两指撑开他的眼睛，眼线笔快速划过。

“莫同学没戴美瞳吧，颜色好特别啊！”

画完眼线，莫关山用力地眨了眨眼，那对颜色迷人的眸子不断淌出泪来。

“好像有什么进去了。”

“没事没事，姐姐给你吹吹。”

女化妆师越贴越近，贺天终于站不住了，他半蹲下来扶着莫关山的肩让他面向自己，凑近那双不断流泪的眼睛。

朦胧的视线里，那对形状优美的薄唇越凑越近，莫关山心下一慌，非常突兀地往后仰去，上半身失去平衡，椅子脚离地。

他整个人向下摔去，贺天半蹲下来，托着他的腰减缓冲力，他落地时几乎被人半搂在怀里，下一刻又非常突兀地双手撑地站起来，头顶险些撞到贺天的下巴。

化妆师对两人尴尬又暧昧的互动毫不惊讶，只是颇有深意地笑了一下，让助理拿来眼药水。

拍摄开始。

莫关山僵硬地站在白幕前，像跟棒槌扎在原地，表情十分不自然，初次面对镜头的窘迫与紧张让他连眼神都无法定住。

摄影师和监制不管怎么暗示他就是无法放松下来。

贺天站在相机前盯着预览屏，嘲笑道：“肩膀耸成这样，你半身不遂了？”

莫关山横了他一眼。

“本来眼白就多还在翻白眼，拍丧尸片吗？”贺天不依不饶。

莫关山的表情逐渐恢复，“你他妈吵死了！”他伸手捂住耳朵。

摄影师趁机按下快门。

“小莫，就是刚刚那样，还可以再拽一点。”监制比了个大拇指。

“他第一次，难免有点紧张。”贺天谦和有礼道。

“懂的。”

摄影师又打了个响指，“把上衣脱了。”

莫关山二话不说拽下衣服，露出结实匀称的上半身。

化妆师立刻窜上去在他肩膀处扑粉。

“锁骨很漂亮啊。”年长的女人轻柔地用手拂去多余的粉末，顺便赞叹了一句，“瘦就是王道啊。”

莫关山眼睛又不知往哪看了，面红耳赤地站在原地。

贺天蹙眉不语。

“看镜头，抬下巴，跟刚才一样，给我个拽一点的表情。”

莫关山的眼神下意识飘向贺天，像是在求助。

“脖子太僵了。”贺天走上前，拍了把他的后颈，莫关山一缩脖子。

“小贺，你也上吧。”摄影师冷不防出声。

“我发现你们俩特别搭，很适合中二少年。”

贺天与莫关山对视一眼，似乎都被“中二少年“这几个字震到了。

“不了，我最近……”

“都是老朋友了。”化妆师一个箭步冲上去把人推到化妆台前，莫关山跟了上去。

“来来来，小贺嘛，黑眼圈遮一遮头发吹一下就好了。”

贺天在镜子里看见身后的莫关山，后者以前所未有的专注目光盯着他。

他闭上眼睛。

镜面旁一圈明亮的白灯泡，映着贺天面如冠玉，眼睫浓密如墨染，鼻梁挺直如同雕塑。

化妆师在他眼下涂着遮瑕，“小贺最近是不是没睡好，黑眼圈又重了。”

“还好。”

莫关山有些诧异，他从没注意过贺天有黑眼圈，也许是这人杀气太重，气质太暗黑，他一直以为那是对方眼睛太深邃造成的视觉效果。

仔细看看，原来真的有明显的黑眼圈。

不知为何脑海里蹦出纵欲过度四个字。

化妆师给他配了一副墨绿色的眼镜，在莫关山看来这种颜色除了神经病和被绿的人是不会有人买的，但贺天却镇住了这狗屎颜色。

他回想起自己刚刚戴的那个同样辣眼睛的颜色，不禁感到恶寒。

贺天的拍摄流畅到不可思议。

他在镜头前表现非常老练，动作洒脱利落，无论什么pose都能迅速到位，几乎没被纠正过。

虽然他今天显然兴致不高，表情有些沉，动作也略敷衍，但那张立体端正的脸，和滿溢屏幕的荷尔蒙，依然足够撑起任何角度。

莫关山盯着屏幕，有点被惊到了。

虽然早就知道，但贺天的确是个非常好看的男性。

“小莫，换你。”摄影师似乎也有意让贺天引导他，没拍几张立刻叫莫关山上前。

莫关山有些扭捏地走上前，与贺天同框。

整个画面变得活色生香起来，摄影师立刻按下快门。

他们轮流拍了几组，监制示意够了，正准备收工，贺天突然凑近他，伸手摸向那猩红色的耳钉，连同耳垂上的柔肉一起揉弄，他还没来得及避开，摄影师按下快门。

“OK，今天就到这里，辛苦大家了。”

化妆师和助理为两人卸妆。

“小贺，我回去微信发你原图，你这个小男友可帅了。”化妆师一脸坏笑，凑在他耳边说，“也很配哦。”

“谢谢。”贺天似笑非笑。

监制当场就结算了酬劳。

莫关山发现贺天的钱比他多了不止一点，顿时就有些不爽。

明明这人就拍了那么一小会。

他大概不知道自己想什么都写在脸上。

“以前经常来拍。”贺天满脸不在乎，“资历老身价就涨了。”

莫关山想了想，以贺天的外形和骚度，的确是个合格的模特。

两人一起下楼，顺着来时的路往回走。

“等会去哪？”

“回家。”莫关山打了个哈欠，“累死了。”

“不先去吃饭？”

“我妈在家等我。”

贺天脚步缓了缓，又故作轻松地开口：“介意我去蹭一顿吗？”

“介意。”

“阿姨应该不介意吧。”

莫关山都懒得理他了，这人臭不要脸惯了，要来就来，多双碗筷而已。

“算了，我晚上还有事。”

贺天见他不答话，也摸不清他的态度，只能作罢。

两人走到一个分叉路口，准备分道扬镳。

“回见，小红毛。”

那个形单影只的背影即将消失于人潮里，莫关山的心又有些揪起来。

“喂。”他叫住他。

贺天回过头，眼睛有些发亮。

又是那种无家可归的小兽般的眼神。

莫关山摸了摸头，话到嘴边却无法说出口。

贺天耐心地在原地等着他。

“今天……谢了。”

最后他这么说道。

黑发人挥挥手，转身离开。

 

贺天其实不常羡慕别人，他本身已拥有超出大多数人的优异条件，真的想要什么自己也会去争取；就算人力实在难为，他也没空自艾自怜。

莫关山家里破旧的屋子和简单的饭菜却轻易让他心态失衡

——有些嫉妒，有些向往，还有些难以启齿的恼怒和失落。

就像莫关山抛弃了他，自顾自活在一个有“家”的世界。而他还困在这个残缺的世界里，再也无能为力。

他本来也可以有一个在家为他做饭的人。

他那时从没想过自己为什么一定要和莫关山相提并论。

可惜没什么如果。

他走在人来人往的街头，双眸渐冷。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine, not true  
> No common sense  
> Don't make money
> 
> Warning: mention He Tian and his f**k buddy

莫关山对贺天来说就像游戏里未开发的神秘地图，就算路线简单直来直往，只要稍微触碰机关就会被打回原形。

他现在已经谨慎到称得上胆小了。

莫关山最近似乎终于对他放下了几层防备。在连日的短信骚扰下，松口应允周三为他做饭，答谢介绍工作的事。他也考虑是否要趁机提出让他做家政。

放学后贺天挎着单肩包来到莫关山班上。

教室里的人已寥寥无几，他隔窗扫了一圈，几个女生聚在一起偷看他。贺天叫住了正准备出门倒垃圾的寸头。

这人平时和莫关山能说上几句话，似乎两家的家长原本是旧识。

“你找红毛？”对方摸摸自己圆圆的脑袋，“他刚下课就跑了，好像挺急的样子。”

“去哪了？”

对方一脸淡漠，“八成又是去打架了吧。”

“他今天有见什么人吗？”

寸头诧异地看了贺天一眼，似乎不解他为什么会这么问，他又不是莫关山的保姆。

“没注意。”

这人看上去对莫关山的一些行为不以为意，也不太在意莫关山死活。

好歹曾经是那家伙唯一能说得上话的人。

贺天的脸色不自觉地冷下来，“谢了。”

他绕去学校各个僻静角落，校园斗殴的频发场所。

后墙传来拳拳到肉的击打声与断续的痛呼，他轻松翻了出去，声音自一条暗巷传来，听上去这群架规模至少七八人。

“滚一边去！”莫关山嘶哑而愤怒的声音传来。

“这傻逼还嘴硬。”

“操！”他似乎被打到了哪里，声音略虚，“老子今天没空陪你们玩！”

贺天加快脚步。

“跟了贺天这么久，都忘了怎么打架了吧。”一个明显不是高中生的男人嘲讽道。

贺天停在墙角处。

“别装蒜了，贺天可是富二代，出手也大方，拿钱来！”

“滚！”

“对了，听说贺天是个走后门的。”那个成年人突然猥琐一笑，“你被他搞过没有？”

周围人齐齐哄笑，有人边笑边阴阳怪气地说：“你这模样，被操一次有没有一百块啊，哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

没等莫关山骂回去，一个高大的黑影如鬼魅一般窜出去，那个笑得最大声的领头人整个人弹飞了出去。

贺天收起长腿，那个身型粗矮的成年人跌出一米远，落了地才呻吟出声。

在场所有人一时噤声。

贺天看了一眼被围在角落里的红发少年，脸上一片青紫，但站姿还算自然从容，没受什么大伤。

莫关山看清来人，有些难堪地撇开脸。

贺天似乎动了真怒，阴霾的黑眸横扫一圈，伸手揪住其中一人的衣领，抬起手臂，硬生生把人提了起来。

那个人面色青紫，双腿乱摆，喉腔里发出干咳声。

“我出两百块，你给我死一次好不好？”

身后有人从背后潜近黑发人，被对方头也不回地一个肘击重创面部，捂着满嘴血跪在地上。

方才污言秽语的人已经面无血色，贺天的手臂纹丝不动，青筋凸起。

剩下五个高中生面面相觑，壮着胆子一起围上去，莫关山走上前与贺天并肩，矮身做出防御姿态。贺天抬腿踹中其中一人，莫关山一通拳脚直攻对方要害。

本就受伤的五人被轻易击退。

“你快放开他，会出人命的。”对方声音开始发抖。

莫关山看了一眼那个腿都不怎么动弹的人，拍了拍贺天的胳膊。

贺天怒气未消，提着对方衣领往墙上一扔，那个人一声都不吭地晕了过去。

“干嘛打架？”贺天回头厉声质问莫关山。

红发人十分不满他这兴师问罪的模样，抹掉嘴角的血渍，“他们找上门来的。”

贺天用眼角睇了眼剩下五个人。

“他……他欠了钱。”

“你借了他们钱？”贺天继续逼视莫关山，根本懒得看对方一眼。

“放屁！”

“他……他欠蛇立钱，我们来帮蛇立要债的。”

这五个人好像瞬间找回了一点底气，为这个靠山沾沾自喜，好像完全忘了前阵子把蛇立揍得爬不起来的人是谁。

“你借了蛇立钱？”贺天一眨不眨地盯着红发少年。

莫关山思虑了片刻，缓缓摇头。

“好。”贺天点点头，终于回头正眼看了下那五个人，这副窝囊样的确像是蛇立会收的小弟，他大步走向前，那五个人自动让出一条道。

贺天走近伏在地上喘息的领头人，蹲身拎起对方衣领，“以后有什么事让蛇立直接找我。”他一字一顿，“别再烦他。”

“我们清理门户，你干嘛多管闲事。”领头人呛声道，作为一个成年人似乎觉得面上无光。

“他的事我管定了。”贺天站起来，拍拍手上不存在的污垢，“听不懂自己去问蛇立。”他说完转身就走。

莫关山看了一眼这群敢怒不敢言的窝囊废，想了想还是跟了上去。

 

贺天怒气冲冲地把莫关山领回家，门摔得框框响，一进门摔包摔鞋一阵噼里啪啦，像头被触犯领地的野兽。

“你为什么还和蛇立扯不清？！”

贺天扯住红发人的衣领将他抵在玄关处。

“别人找上门还不打？”

“你不打架会死是吧？”贺天怒道。

“你有病啊？”莫关山拽不动对方烙铁一样的手臂，白了他一眼。

贺天捏着他的下巴让他直视自己，“你到底和蛇立还有没有联系？”

那对风雨欲来的黑眸让莫关山也黑了脸，他似乎没有以前这么怕这个人了。

“说话。”

见对方咬唇不语，贺天沉着脸逼近他，缓缓开口：“再不说我亲你了。”

“操！”莫关山试着扭开脸，却被锁住下颌动弹不得，还不慎扯到嘴角的伤口。

那张阴测测的脸越贴越近，似乎真的要亲过来。

“没有。”他认真地说。

钳住下巴的手松懈了一些，“真的？”

“嗯。”

贺天吁了一口气，松开他。

莫关山走进卫生间，对着洗手台仔细处理脸上的一片斑斓，贺天抱臂坐在沙发上，依然一脸阴沉。

“他们来找你，为什么不跟我说一声？”

“跟你说干嘛？”莫关山莫名其妙地回头看了他一眼。

这人真把自己当他儿子了？

贺天一时语塞，有气不知朝谁发，烦躁地站起来。

“他们为什么说你欠蛇立钱？”他靠在门框上。

莫关山正用棉签擦拭嘴角的瘀伤，闻言撇了撇嘴，嘴边传来一阵扯痛。

“我没欠他钱。”他瓮声瓮气。

贺天走进浴室，顺手撕开一片化淤贴片，拍在他脖子上。莫关山痛得“嘶”了一声。

“说清楚。”那只手仍覆在他伤处。

“我以前收他的钱，帮他揍人。”莫关山言简意赅，“白纸黑字，不存在欠钱。”

贺天一时千头万绪，张开嘴却哑口无声，他伸手按了按自己的眉骨。

不知道该问这傻小子到底是有多缺钱还是该庆幸这人果然不是蛇立的小弟。传闻里为蛇赴汤蹈火冲锋陷阵的红发打手只是个拿钱办事的缺钱小红毛。

他想着，无意识扬起嘴角。

莫关山和蛇立的事已经翻篇了，还是他自己亲手翻过去的，何必纠结已经过去的事。

“那群人到底是什么人？”

照理说蛇立不该这么不知死活地派人再来打扰莫关山。

莫关山不屑道：“是蛇立的人，太菜了不受重用呗，看我和蛇立断了就来讹钱。”

贺天若有所思地点点头，倏然出手掀起莫关山的脏兮兮的衣服。

“喂！……”

“别动，帮你检查伤口。”

莫关山看着镜子里贺天满脸正经的模样，红着脸闭上嘴。

贺天利索地为他身上的几处淤青上了药，最后温热的大手在他腰窝处按揉，手法十分地道，那块地方是有轻微挫伤，但是这个位置实在尴尬，向下一寸就是臀缝，贺天的动作非常规矩，他却紧张得整个背都绷起来，热度从脸一直往下扩散。

贺天突然拍了拍他的屁股。

“放松点。”

“你变态啊！”

他扭着屁股，趁机移开腰，“不用按了，一点小伤。”

贺天向下看了一眼，目光深沉，最终还是松开手，宽松的衣物落下，瞬间遮住那曼妙的腰臀线。

“莫仔。”

莫关山正要出去，却被对方沉着声叫住。

今天的贺天完全没有以往的嬉皮笑脸，难得有些紧绷，搞得他也格外紧张。

“想跟你商量件事。”

贺天家卫生间再宽敞，两个一米八的男生挤在里面也显得拥挤，外面那么大的客厅，他无法理解这人的幽闭空间强迫症。

黑发人沉默了半晌，竟有些畏畏缩缩的样子。

“什么事？”

“你……愿不愿意来帮我做饭？”

莫关山抬起头，这么惴惴不安的声音，居然是出自这个狂妄蛮横的家伙。

“我会付你钱的。”

那张刚才还凶狠万分的脸上，此时居然有些踟蹰慌乱。

莫关山转过身面向他，欣赏这家伙千载难逢的慞惶模样。

贺天抬起眼，两人目光交汇，红眸带着促狭，黑眸却无比真挚，甚至有些炽热。

“干嘛找我？”莫关山似乎想到什么，皱起淡色的眉，“我还没那么缺钱。”

“别误会，我只是很喜欢你……”贺天顿住，似乎忘记了下文。

两人不约而同地红着脸，彼此错开视线。

“喜欢你做的饭。”

“哦……”莫关山脸上热气蒸腾，局促地挠挠头，“那个，你给多少钱？”

“钟点工的市价吧。”

“我考虑看看。”

莫关山仿佛听到自己的心跳声在整个卫生间回响。

这气氛真的是太微妙了，他转身走了出去。

贺天没跟上来，他松了口气，轻车熟路地打开冰箱，冷气铺面，稍微降下他脸上的温度，冰箱里还是他上次给那三个人做菜的遗留物品。

他想贺天可能真的缺个做饭的吧。

“吃什么？”

“我和你一起。”贺天从卫生间走出来，脸上还是一片绯红。

他估计自己也好不到哪里去。

不过，贺天这样子终于有点像个十七岁的高中生了。

一回生二回熟，贺学霸学会选菜了，莫关山指挥贺天动手，效率高了不少，到最后两人开始比试谁能最先找出特定的商品，两个长手长腿的男生在超市里乱窜，最后为了抢同一捆菜撞到脑袋，莫关山捂着受伤的头疼得眼眶泛红，但眉头却松开了，贺天恍惚看到对方微微扬起的嘴角。

周围的人或摇头嫌弃或含笑不语。

但是谁在乎呢——这是属于贺天和莫关山的快乐。

 

回到屋里，贺天在一旁抽着烟围观莫关山煮菜，和他商量“钟点工”具体事宜。

“每周一三五七点，做足两天的分量。月底结算。”

“可以。”莫关山低头切菜，整齐纤薄的土豆丝在他手边绽开。

 

“星期六算额外加班。”贺天笑眯眯地合计着。

“谁要周末见你啊。”

“还有一个条件。”

莫关山抬起头。

贺天却垂着首不看他，一脸沉迷地欣赏拿着菜刀的粉白手指。

“以后每次来都要戴我送的耳钉。”

“什么？”他被这人弄得一头雾水。

这算什么狗屁条件？

“答应吗？”

对方终于抬眼看他，黑白分明的眼似有淬火灼烧。

他移开眼。

“你以后，别去给人打架了。”

他回过头，贺天的口气全无颐指气使，如同朋友最亲厚温柔的关心。

“摄影棚那边可能再找你，我没有留你的电话，有空我会陪你一起去。”

贺天斜倚在门边，以磁性悦耳的嗓音低声说道，有令人信赖的力量。

“别再跟人打架了，不然你会后悔的。”

这个人已经严肃得已经不像贺天了，却同样让人无法拒绝。

莫关山鬼使神差地点点头，转头继续手上的工作。

两人一时无话，却不觉得尴尬冷场。

饭菜下锅，莫关山打开水龙头洗砧板。

“莫仔，你有没有想过继续读书，成为优秀的人。”

手里的银杏木砧板差点掉下去。

贺天竟然不是把他当爸爸，而是把他当儿子了。

“成为优秀的人”这种台词特别像小学思想课老师的讲稿，不过贺天的语气过于认真，他还是忍着没笑出来。

“我不是读书的料。”他暂时不打算和这人讨论自己的人生规划，“而且太浪费时间了。”

“其实你数学不差，稍微补一补理科三门都能提上去。”

这人怎么会知道他的数学成绩？

“也不是非读书不可，但读书是最保险的投资，回报率也高。”

他有点瞠目结舌，这种话贺天居然能面无表情一本正经地讲出来。

难道贺天今天是灭绝师太派下山的逗逼？

“你到底想说什么？”

“我可以帮你补习。”贺天完全意识不到自己人设全崩，十分淡定地将烟头碾熄，“免费的。”

“你……”没事吧？

他的嘴角有些抽搐。

“就今天开始吧。吃完饭给你做套题，看看你到什么程度。”

“喂，我还没答应啊。”

“待会我给阿姨打电话。”

“等等，你什么时候有我妈电话……”

“别啰嗦了，快点做菜吧。”贺天摸了摸他刺刺的短发，一脸愉悦。

饭后他逃脱未遂，又被妈妈打电话来一通耳提面命，最后居然真的被迫坐在贺天家做题。

这场面简直是超现实主义。

贺老师躺坐在沙发看成人杂志

这人根本也不做作业，怎么考年级前三的。

茶几上还摆着刚刚在超市买的进口樱桃，他趁人不注意偷偷吃了两个。

纸上的字符跟咒文似的一句不认识，不知过了多久，他眼皮开始无法抗拒地心引力，眼前字符仿佛飞离纸张在四周乱舞。

他终于趴在桌上睡着了。

醒来的时候他居然躺在床上，上身还是裸的。

那位贺老师躺在沙发上，呼吸均匀。

落地窗外一片黑沉，整个城市灯火皆灭，万籁俱寂。

他立马跳起来想去踹醒贺天。

可对方浓重的黑眼圈掩藏在深邃的眼窝里，他停住动作。

看了眼手机，已经过点了，还好他跟贺天家离得不算远，他捧起茶几上的碗，边往嘴里塞樱桃边满屋子找衣服，最后在洗衣机旁的脸盆里找到了那件腌菜一样的脏衣服。

这时客厅的灯亮起来，贺天已经醒了，顶着一头乱毛，坐在沙发上满脸震惊彷徨地瞪着他。

好像被巨物砸中失忆了一样。

“我……睡着了？”贺天哑着嗓子问。

他没想到这人睡醒了是这副蠢样，“你他妈还打呼噜呢。”

他拎起书包甩到肩上。

“先走了。”

“能不走吗？”

贺天仍睁着水润朦胧的黑眸望着他，看上去居然那么无助。

莫关山觉得贺天今天可能脑子被夹过了，净说些不符逻辑狗屁不通的话。

“你还是继续睡吧。”

黑发人可能也自觉失语，垂着眼捋了把那头柔顺的黑发，有几分可怜。

看起来像只被独自抛弃在家的小兽。

“我明天再来。”莫关山有些不忍。

“我送你回去。”

“不用了。”

“我帮你叫车。”贺天低头按手机。

“我说……”

贺天不由分说，掏出钥匙送他下楼。

结果这人的叫车是叫来一辆高配奔驰。

“路上小心。”贺天为他打开后座车门。

黑发人始终一脸恍惚，仿佛察觉不到他震惊的脸色，停滞地拉着车门站在原地。

冷风拂过，两人都穿着单衣。

他打了个寒颤，硬着头皮钻进车里。

“明天见。”

贺天在窗边对他笑道，神情仍带着恍然。

“嗯。”

 

确定雇佣关系后，两人关系融洽了不少，除了打打闹闹，偶尔也能心平气和地聊上一会。不过在学校他还是试图与大校草保持距离，最近女生问电话都问到他这来了。

大校草倒挺好养活的，他做什么都能吃得津津有味一点不剩，这份工作最痛苦的就是饭后补习部分了。

良心不会痛的贺老师经常扔给他一张试卷自己在旁边打盹。

他也试过趁机偷袭这人，还没近身就被捏住手腕按在沙发上，那速度力道比揍他时有过之而无不及。

这人可能真的是只野兽吧。

 

月底贺天按时结算了工钱，还趁机讹了他一顿，他并不清楚钟点工的市价，但拿到的钱实在超出自己想象。

他不动声色地收起这份额外馈赠，内心毫无愧疚。

最后讹的那顿饭又一次变成四人聚餐。

超市里，贺天在他的指示下熟门熟路地选菜挑肉。

见一和展正希完全跟不上两人的速率，在旁边啧啧称奇。

莫关山在水果区称瓜，吩咐贺天去海鲜区挑一条鱼，见一和展正希很好奇地跟了上去。

贺天当真煞有介事地在鱼缸旁观察一群肥鱼，见一摇头感叹：“展希希，是我瞎了吗？贺天变24孝好男友了？”

“还不是男友。”贺天对工作人员指了指一条活蹦乱跳的红鲤鱼，回头意有所指地说：“革命尚未成功。”

见一像是想起了什么，皱着眉沉默了。

厨房里贺天轻车熟路地帮莫关山打下手洗菜，见一已见怪不怪，搭着展正希的肩啃黄瓜。

“这家伙已经成了新好男人了。”

“是我们家小红毛教的好。”贺天趁莫关山切菜之际，伸出站着洗菜水的手弹了弹他耳垂。

“脏死了！”莫关山举起菜刀，薄薄的脸皮又开始发烫。

见一注意到他耳朵上猩红色的耳钉，眼神瞬间锐利起来。

当晚四人都喝了点酒，气氛比上次活跃了不少。

下周一就要期末考了，除了展正希似乎没有人记得这回事。展学霸以惊人的意志力站起来，说要回家复习，见一像狗皮膏药一样跟了上去。

莫关山喝得东倒西歪，贺天家那些发甜的葡萄酒他当饮料灌了好几杯，摇摇晃晃地站起来要去拿自己的书包，没两步就绊到了椅子，落入一个温热宽厚的怀抱。

“酒量真差啊你。”

脸靠着的胸膛微微震动，头顶传来一个熟悉的低沉声音。

“走得动吗？”

他试着迈开步子，但双腿好像不是自己的一样。

他再次向下跌去，被一双手臂稳稳搂住，他四肢乏力，将大半重量靠在对方身上。

“那今晚留下来吧。”

带着诱哄撒娇的语气，意外的好听。

他勉强睁开眼，光洁的地板倒映着两个相拥的重影。

红发少年身子软软地靠在黑发人怀里，后腰被一手环住。

两人像一对在跳探戈的残疾人，笨拙而缓慢地，一步一步往前挪。

他心想，这两个人的样子真他妈好笑啊，但他们看上去也真的很快乐。

他们在黑暗中漫舞。

“莫仔？”

那个人在他肩窝深深吸了一口气。

大概是那语调太轻柔，他眼皮渐沉，忍不住在对方怀里蹭了蹭脑袋，嘟囔了一声。

“留下来好吗？”

“嗯。”他下意识答道。

一夜无梦。

第二天莫关山大清早就醒了，头脑一阵胀痛，身上的衣服还是昨天的，一转头，这张床的主人竟然靠在床边睡着了，柔软的黑发散在床单上。

这鸠占鹊巢得也太过了。

他赶紧爬起来，这动作让床边人也立刻醒了过来。

贺天又是那张彷徨震惊的脸。

“不好意思，我昨天喝醉了……”他挠挠头。

贺天只愣愣地盯着他，眼神空洞，似乎还没恢复神智的模样。

“我该回了。”他跳下床，拎起自己的书包。

他回头看了一眼，贺天还保持那个姿势靠在床边，一副如遭雷劈的模样。

他试着问了句，“我帮你做早饭？”

半晌，那头传来一个冷淡的回答：“不用了。”

“那我走了。”

“不送。”

对方声音里的冰冷被关门声掩盖。

 

七月的第二周，期末考试结束，莫关山奇迹般进步了十几名，莫母欣喜万分，一直念叨要请贺天来家里吃饭。

可是莫关山这阵子都没怎么见到贺天了。

准高三生们迎来长达一个月的补课。这位根本不写作业的年级第一不知用了什么特权，居然完全翘掉了补课，开课前还扔给他一把钥匙，说自己这阵子可能晚回家。

他本来想拒绝，拿着一个男同学的家门钥匙实在太奇怪的，但最后还是收下了。

他告诉自己这是为了冤大头的钱。

其实好几次他都看见冰箱里的菜放了三天都没人动，把这些菜倒进马桶时，他心想这人根本就没回家吧。那把他叫到家里做菜干嘛呢？

发了短信询问，对方只说最近有点忙。

七月接近尾声时，他在便利店门口居然碰到了许久未见的蛇立。

他戒备地四处望了下，没有小弟，只有一个人。

“真巧啊。”对方表情倒是相当轻松。

他没打算跟这人聊天，仿佛没看到这个人一样从旁边绕过去。

“先别走。”白发人伸手按住他的肩，他条件反射般甩开。

“那么紧张干嘛？你这么怕我？”蛇立揉了揉手腕。

“干嘛？”

“放心，我答应贺天不会再找你麻烦了。”对方手插裤兜，随意地靠在街边栏杆上，“就是有件事想跟你说清楚，我讨厌别人误会我。”

“我不想听。”莫关山提着袋子转身就要走。

“冒名顶替那件事，是贺天安排的。”蛇立有些轻浮的声音传过来。

莫关山心头一震，愤怒地回过头，“你在胡说八道些什么？”

“我说的是真的。”蛇立收起玩世不恭的笑意，坦然道，“信不信随你。是贺天安排他们家的人弄了个犯事的，丢给我，还指定要你顶罪，我当时还以为他多恨你呢。”蛇立懒懒地笑起来。

莫关山缄默不语，心跳如鼓。

“贺天安排的那个可是个杀人犯，罪名重多了。我没那么恨你，估计你也没傻到这地步，正好手头有另一个犯事的，就随手推给你了。反正也算帮贺天报复你了。”

蛇立一字一句轻飘飘地说着，每个字都重重砸在莫关山心上。

“结果老子被贺天揍得差点医院。”银发少年说着自顾自笑起来，眼底带着恨意，“那时候才明白我被贺天当枪使，玩英雄救美呢，我差点弄巧成拙让你真退学了，难怪贺天气成那样，我居然被当傻逼了。”

莫关山维持着冰冷的表情，“你以为我会再信你？”

“我有什么撒谎的必要？”蛇立无所谓地耸耸肩，“你以为你是谁，值得我特意来骗你？”

的确，蛇立从未把他放在眼里。

“你跟我说这些干什么？”

“我不喜欢被人误会。希望你搞清楚，如果不是有人指使，我根本懒得去害你。”

莫关山不为所动，他不觉得蛇立是个多在乎被人误会的人，尤其是他这种小角色的误会。

蛇立突然起身逼近他，冷血动物一般的金眸从上到下打量了他一番，阴毒的目光让莫关山浑身不舒服。

“我就想看看你有什么特别的，让贺天这么费尽心思追你。”

“你他妈有病吧。”他动了真怒了。

“长得也就这样啊。”蛇立不屑地笑道，“还是说你在床上特别辣？”

“滚你妈的！”莫关山收紧拳，指节咔咔作响。

“算了，反正你现在也失宠了，贺天又去撩X中的男生了。”蛇立满不在乎地说完，又喃喃自语道：“可能是我多心了吧。”

莫关山完全听不懂对方在讲什么，他真想把这人脑子里的屎揍出来。但他答应过贺天不再打架，忍着怒气转身离开了。

虽然心里告诫自己别把蛇立的话当真，但他既想不出蛇立故意编故事骗他的理由，也想不出贺天做这种意味不明又大费周章的事的理由。

可对蛇立他是真的没法交流了，有空当面问问贺天吧。

 

补课结束前夕，天上下起瓢泼大雨，他心不在焉地做完饭，从贺天家出来被淋了个正着。

他快步跑近附近的公交车站避雨，那条长长的遮雨棚下渐渐挤满了人。

这时视线里出现一个眼熟的黑色背影，是贺天撑着伞走出来。

他正要开口叫他。另一个男生蹦跶着钻到贺天伞下。

虽然隔着雨帘，但他大概能看到对方是个高挑白皙的男生，一头淡红长发，脑后处扎了个俏皮的小辫子。

公交车进站，不少人撑着伞走上前，挡住了他的视线，但他仍能听到不远处传来的对话声。

“我就说，这雨一时半会停不了吧。”一如既往的戏谑声音。

“我靠，这还怎么回家啊，饿死我了。”那个长发男生的声音和他这个人一样爽朗好听。

“要不去我家吃饭吧，现成的热菜热饭。”

“算了吧。”对方明显兴致缺缺，“我今天本来想吃拉面的。”

“那走吧，这附近有家不错的面馆。”

“那你家里人给你做的菜呢？”

“钟点工而已。”贺天一副无所谓的淡漠语气。

被称为钟点工的人深深吸了口气。

“这么大的雨怎么走啊。”

“你靠近点不就好了。”

公交车驶离，莫关山看到两个渐行渐远点身影，两人在同一把伞下贴得极尽，一些路人也回首围观这两个外形出众的男生。

贺天抬手揉着对方散乱的长发，侧过头，笑得一脸灿烂。

他说不上来自己是什么感觉，就像这雨中的主干马路，在某个节点堵塞得乌烟瘴气，却不知道源头究竟在哪。

其实贺天和谁玩跟他一点关系都没有，其实贺天吃不吃他做的菜也无所谓，只要工钱到位就行。

其实，他本来应该一点感觉都没有。

他和贺天说到底也就是知道名字的普通同学。

莫关山心绪不宁，步入雨帘下，独自走回家了。

 

补课告一段落，见一拉他和展正希一起去面馆吃饭。

“没钱。”他带着鼻音说，“我还感冒了。”

见一对展正希使了个眼色，单独把他拉到走廊一角。

“红毛，有件事……我想跟你聊聊。”

他非常震惊，这人居然支开了他的连体婴展正希找他聊天。

最近找他聊天的人还真多啊。

“你跟贺天……还好吧？”

他心里一沉，不动声色地点点头。

其实他们最近一个月话都没说过几句。

“你们是不是亲过了？”

他脸上有些挂不住了，“谁跟你说的？”他一张嘴就想咬掉自己舌头。

“啊。”见一露出“果然如此”的表情，“你们在交往吗？”

“啊？！”

“你们没睡过吧？”

为什么这人说的话像扔连环炸弹一样，莫关山简直要被炸得失去反应能力了，眼看对方脸色越来越震惊，他赶紧否认道，“没有！我们就是普通同学！”

金发男生捂着胸口，松了口气的样子。

“你满脑子想的什么？”

虽然他早发现见一对展正希不一般，但是也不用这么推己及人吧。

“你不会看不出来贺天在追你吧？”

他的脸肉眼可见地红了起来，“别瞎说。”

“哎，”见一盯着他的脸色，没由来地叹了一声，“我没瞎说，你自己心里也明白的。”

这种贺天要泡他的屁话莫关山也不是第一次听了，但这个不正经的家伙如此严肃地讲出来，他无法忽视。

“其实，贺天初中也算’追’了我三年吧。”

红发人脸色一变，见一赶紧摆摆手，“你别误会，我不是那个意思！”他没有炫耀的意思。

“他根本不走心，就是闹着玩的。虽然外人看来还挺夸张的，但我根本没当真。你也别当真啊。”见一手脚并用，满脸焦虑地解释，生怕对方误会。

红发人有点艰难地“嗯”了一声，喉咙有些干涩。

“其实贺天这人，当朋友当兄弟还是挺不错的，不管平时多嘴贱，关键时候还是会罩着你的。而且人也挺聪明，有什么事都可以问他。”见一还是良心未泯地为兄弟讲了两句好话。

随后话锋一转，“但是谈恋爱就……”他观察了一下莫关山的表情，“就真的算了。”

“他这人根本就没有心的，今天撩这个明天撩那个。长得还人模狗样的，身边总是一堆人围着。撩到了也马上就没兴趣了。所以我当时根本懒得理他。当然，主要是因为我已经有喜欢的人了。”见一脸红了一下，“但是他这种没心的态度，我也不会当真的。所以……你也别当真了。”

莫关山似乎是过了好一会才消化了他说了什么，带着鼻音的声腔有些颤抖，“你……搞错了吧，我跟他不是那回事。”

“哎呀，别嘴硬了。”黄发人伸臂揽住他的肩，一脸恨铁不成钢地表情，“其实我看你本来就是个正经处男，我不希望你被他耍了。”

莫关山有些哭笑不得，“你他妈听没听我讲话啊。我跟他真的……”喉头一片腥涩。

见一咬咬牙，凑近他耳朵哑声道，“其实他追你也是有预谋的。”

莫关山满脸疑惑地转过头。

见一有些不忍看他这副呆傻错愕的模样，回忆起当初他和贺天的对话——

 

[怎么了？谁惹你生气了？]

[……]

[不会又是展正希吧？]

[有个女生送巧克力给他，他居然收了。]

[没办法，直男嘛。]

[直男真他妈难搞啊，太难了。]

[直男而已，是你自己掰不弯。]

[卧槽，站着说话不腰疼啊你。]

[比起掰弯直男，心里有人的难搞多了，老子辛苦追了你三年都没理我。]

[算了吧你。有本事你给我去掰一个看看？]

[行啊，打赌吧，如果我能掰弯一个单身直男，你得答应我一件事。]

[什么事啊？我可不会为你掰个直男就去跳楼的。]

[不是让你去死，很简单的，你一定办得到。]

[不会又是什么传纸条吧？算了，老子根本不信你能掰弯直男，随便你吧。]

[那我们走着瞧。]

 

当时他以为贺天在开玩笑，那次对话后没过多久就在走廊撞到了莫关山，贺天当时一脸心照不宣地示意“就是他了”。但是他也没放在心上。

短短一个多月，他眼看着两人越走越近，贺天还偶尔向他投来炫耀的目光。他本来都忘了这茬了，直到那次贺天在超市里说“革命尚未成功”。贺天甚至让红毛戴上了那个耳钉。

 

莫关山听完这些，面色有些惨白。

“其实那件事我也忘了，可能他也忘了。你就当我想多了吧。不过……他作为谈恋爱的对象是绝对不靠谱的。”

莫关山鼻子像是堵住，呼吸开始困难。

“这阵子他帮你，给你献殷勤，你收着就好了，反正那些对他来说都不是事，但是剩下的……就别认真了。”

莫关山张了张嘴，不知该继续辩解还是点头道谢。

两样都说不出口。

最后他只轻轻地“嗯”了一声。

“你就当我多此一举吧。”见一拍拍他的肩膀，“最近他好像去缠另一个外校男生了，你也可以喘口气了。有空和女生多接触一下，男生也行啊。”他故作轻松地笑笑，像是和莫关山同仇敌忾，一起加入“不把贺天当回事”联盟。

“总而言之，别对他认真。”

他最后劝了一句，放开对方，“我走了，暑假有空约哦！”

莫关山站在原地，目送金发少年雀跃地冲向他的连体婴。

他想，这个金毛傻子虽然傻了点，但的确是个善解人意的家伙，从不愿令人难堪失态。

走廊此时已空无一人，其实整个学校都没什么人了，所有人都迫不及待地放假去了。

他揉着有些抽痛的眼角，慢慢走出这条寂寞空荡的走廊。

只剩他一个人了。

原来……都是错觉啊。

原来并没有人发自真心不求回报地关心他、喜欢他，想和他交朋友啊。

他并不为贺天的举动感到愤怒，说到底他也没什么立场愤怒。

不管目的为何，这个人也从实质上帮了他，而他也没回报什么。说起来好像还是他占便宜了。

其实早在很久之前他就隐隐不安了，那是他的直觉，贺天这样什么都不缺又高高在上的人，到底图他什么呢？

现在他反而松了一口气。

他只是有点为自己感到羞耻。

为自己曾经试着依赖他人的想法而羞耻。

为自己心安理得接受他人的施舍而羞耻。

为……自己被那一点温情与施舍感动甚至心动而羞耻。

他一直逃避的这件事，现在却以猝不及防的方式让他不得不承认，自己的确动心了——对一个男的动心了。

他想，他还是太软弱了。

这座孤岛注定独自生存一辈子。可惜还不够坚定强大，不让自己随波逐流。

他希望自己赶紧成长起来，成长为一个刀枪不入的莫关山。

这样也许心就不会像现在这么抽痛了。

 

第二天是星期六，贺天没有联系他，但晚饭时间他还是拎着一包东西来到对方家。

一辆熟悉的奔驰停在楼下，他走上前去。

透过车窗，他看到后座上一个甜美纤细的男生正和黑发人耳鬓厮磨，贺天背对着他，从他的角度看去，这男生热情地吻着黑发人的耳朵，闭着眼一脸陶醉，似乎马上就要来一发车震。

出于某种恶意，他满脸凶残地伸手大力敲了敲车窗。

车里亲热的两人同时愣住，惊愕地回头。

那个娇滴滴的男生看到他的脸就捂着嘴，不断往贺天怀里钻，黑发男人皱着眉不说话。

他勾勾手，示意贺天出来。

贺天沉着脸地下车，还未开口，他直接把手里的袋子往对方怀里一塞。

“你的衣服，你家钥匙，还有我妈让我带的吃的，她说谢谢你帮我复习。”

他两手空空，一脸轻松。

“对了，还有这个。”

他扯下耳钉，力道之大让他的耳垂被拉得有些生疼，他随意将那枚耳钉一抛，红色的金属物没有落入袋中，而是砸到贺天胸口，弹落到地上。

“我暑假找到其他工作，不去你那做饭了。模特的工作应该也不会去了。”

交代完这些，他想了想，好像也不剩什么了。

他们也就这点牵连了。

他双手插袋，转头要走。

贺天从后面拽住他手腕，他早预料到有这招，还没等对方抓牢就猛地甩开。

“抱歉打扰你的好事。”他指指车内那位受惊的小美男，“我就是来还个东西。”

“你什么意思？”贺天脸色极差，声音透着寒冷。

“没什么意思，我走了。”

“莫关山！”

这是贺天第二次叫他的全名，恨得咬牙切齿一样，“车里那个，我可以解释……”

他不禁感到有些可笑。

这人的自尊心不允许这种被人甩的事发生吧。

他被大力按住肩膀，被迫转过身子。

贺天满眼血红，一副要杀人的样子，“你到底怎么了？”

他试图挣开对方的手未果，淡然道：“没什么，我猜你也玩够了，我觉得这样挺没意思的，那就拜拜吧。”

肩上的力道却越收越紧。

“你……是在吃醋吗？”

那双残暴的黑眸里似乎还隐含一丝期待。

他肩膀有些吃痛，听到这句却嗤笑出来。

“喂，你不能因为没掰弯我这个直男就乱说话吧，直男也不止我一个，再说有输有赢才是赌博嘛。”他从鼻子里哼出一口气。

对方整个愣住，脸上出现一丝窘迫与羞恼。

他趁机挣开对方。

“那个赌……我早忘了。”贺天有气无力。

“我不在乎。”莫关山立马堵了回去，“你跟那个人怎么样我也不在乎。”

他一脸云淡风轻，“我只是觉得这样真的没意思了，真的很没意思。”

贺天一时无言，眼里竟透着些委屈与无奈。

难得能堵得贺天说不上话，这人敢怒不敢言又百口莫辩的模样还真是有点好笑。

他心情稍微好了一点。

同时他也从心底佩服对方装模作样的本事，现在还能做出这副可怜兮兮的模样，好像是自己欺负了他一样。

“还是还是做普通同学吧，没事别找我了。”

他姿态潇洒地离开了贺天家，不再回头。

抬首望向放晴后的蔚蓝天空，他想，自己刚才的表现可以打99分吧。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine, not true  
> No common sense  
> Don't make money
> 
> Warning: He Tian's friends have taken drug(we*d), which influenced Mo Guan Shan in KTV. But neither of them have taken themselves.  
> 注：包厢里的艾草味是那群人在包厢里K了药，但是贺天本人没嗑

莫关山并没有找到什么暑期零工，和贺天“分手”时他感冒还没好全。

那天他眼眶通红、声线沙哑，甚至整个人都有些颤颤巍巍，希望贺天不要看出来——看出来了不要多想什么。

拉黑了某个不断打来的号码后，这两天他躺在家睡得昏天黑地。

他一向自愈力惊人，没钱求医就会睡觉，只要睡一觉什么都会好起来。

他只是需要一点时间自愈。

他在半睡半醒间接到一个陌生号码的来电。

“莫同学！还记得我吗？”

清亮明快的女声，是摄影棚里的化妆师姐姐。

他下意识蹙起眉。

“你好，有什么事吗？”

“下午有空吗？有个活想找你！”那头噼里啪啦地说起来，完全不给他插话的空间。

“我有个姐妹弄了个自己的服装品牌在网上卖，最近要上秋冬新装了，需要几个模特，我看那风格跟你很搭。价钱好说，反正绝对比上次高，来吗？”

对方这么热情友善，他顿了顿才开口：“抱歉，我最近……”

“哎呀，别担心，现在还没做大呢，就放她网店里挂几个月，没什么的。”

那头依然兴致勃勃，“我这姐妹虽然说是开tb店的，格调还挺高的，她最讨厌那种爆款网红了。我给她看了你们上次那个墨镜广告，她一眼就相中了！还说要请……”

电话那头传来轻微的咳嗽声，打断了化妆师的话。

虽然那咳嗽轻得甚至无法分辨男女，但他直觉那个人是贺天。一想到贺天站在一旁偷听他们的对话，他喉咙就一阵酸涩痛痒。

“谢谢你找我，不过我最近生病了，下次吧。”

“诶？怎么病了？严重吗？我们可以等你几天……”那头急忙挽留道。

“不用等我了。抱歉。”他有些无礼地挂了电话。

他将手机塞回枕头下，过了一会，微信提示新的好友申请，是刚才的女化妆师。

他犹豫了一会，还是点了接受。

对方关心了几句他的病，他敷衍地回答没什么大碍，再次拒绝了这份模特工作。

[真可惜啊，我那姐妹可有钱了，她是真的喜欢你。]

他没回话。

既然看了那组照片，照理说会更喜欢贺天吧。

这个号码当然只可能是贺天给她的，他也懒得去质问贺天了。就算不会在摄影棚遇到贺天，他也不想再跟贺天有任何牵连。

[对了，你看了上次墨镜广告的照片没？帅呆了！]

屏幕又亮了，对话框里弹出几张照片缩略图。

他鬼使神差地点开了大图。

第一张，他戴着橙红墨镜，表情嚣张欠扁，拿鼻孔对着镜头，这张狂气质倒是和这辣眼的墨镜颜色意外地相衬。

第二张，他微侧过脸，半合着眼，表情沉静，灯光下的侧脸轮廓俐落而桀骜，锁骨线条清晰，红色耳钉反射出十字光晕，与墨镜交相辉映。这张不是他刻意做出的表情，应该是摄影师的偷拍，看起来反而比上一张顺眼得多。

他继续滑动手指，一张俊美得带着侵略性的脸闯入视线，是贺天。白玉般的手指揉着他的耳钉，表情戏谑，嘴角却挂着温柔的笑意，眼里闪着他看不懂的暗光。更让他难以直视的是照片里的自己，那羞恼埋怨的模样全无往常嚣张狂妄的气势，脸颊上还有一抹红晕，由于身高体型差，他凶恶尖锐的气质竟也柔化不少，还显得有些娇小。

他从不知道自己是个什么都写在脸上的人，他看贺天的眼神……

莫关山将手机倒扣在枕边。

 

吃完午饭，他强打起精神出了趟门，在以前打过零工的地方溜达了一圈。

他觉得自己不能再颓下去了，搞得真像失恋了一样。

可那些人看他一副病恹恹的模样都劝他回去休养一下。

他捂着额头走在晴天烈日下，刺眼的日光让手机屏一片灰暗，他没法再找蛇立，只能给寸头发了条短信。

寸头有时会为了游戏点卡和他一起去发传单，不过升高三了，他家里人会盯着他学习吧。

没想到第二天寸头就打给了他， 说有个酬劳不错的短期兼职，只需要穿着制服站几个小时，两天800块。

莫关山无法理解这种肥差寸头为什么自己不上反而推给他。

“这个……我不符合条件啊。”

“什么条件？”

“身高一米八。”

其实寸头和他差不多高，穿上鞋也差不多180了，莫关山只以为他是为了在家学习，没听出对方话语间的闪烁。

他拨通寸头发过来的号码，接电话的是个声音颇有厚度的成年男人，说话特别省口水，好像多说一个字就要他的命，口气说不上恶劣但是给人莫名的压迫感。

但莫关山也不怵，谈好了条件，第二天一早就带上三明治按时出门了。

那天KTV开业仪式，他负责站在门口走道作门神，也不需要陪笑接待，对方似乎只需要几个人高马大的男士唬唬人，必要的时候维护一下秩序。

他也见到了那个接电话的人，对方一头银发，身高体壮，手臂上布满了花花绿绿的纹身，本人和他的手下都是一个风格——惜字如金面无表情，不过倒是个个训练有素。

这群人一点也不像安保公司的，更像职业杀手或特务。

花臂男用简短的语言解释他队里临时有人受伤，但开业仪式必须凑够人数撑场面。莫关山只需要跟其他人一起站在这就行，真出了事会有人来处理。

听起来像是专门来滥竽充数的。

“我懂了。那合约呢？现在签吧。”哪怕是临时工一般也会签个合约。

花臂男瞅了他一眼，挠了挠头，面露难色，“没有。”

莫关山瞪大眼。

对方直接从口袋里掏出一叠钱，数也没数就塞给他。

“这是六百块。”莫关山数了数钱，依然有点懵。

“两百块，明天给。”这时对方耳麦里传出声音，他迈着大步走开。

莫关山换上纯黑的制服，模仿其他人的姿势双手交叠在身前，一动不动地立在队伍里。

这个KTV规模不小、装潢奢华，选址在闹市区，可这开业仪式也够别具一格的，来宾都是跟那个花臂一样表情冷硬纹身遍布的大块头，几个年纪大的也是一身煞气，还有不少大白天戴着墨镜的装逼。

门口停的车倒是个个炫酷名贵。

这些人是来演黑帮电影的吗？

不少二三线明星和不知名网红陆续到场，莫关山站在队伍后排没怎么认清。过了一个多小时，来客渐渐稀疏，走道尽头的大厅内一片五光十色霓虹闪烁，紧接着传来一个甜美女音的现场演唱声。看来活动正式开始了。

这时一个高大的黑发人从大厅款款走来，穿着与花臂一样的黑衣，由于来人身高过于突出，他一抬眼就看见一到横梗整个后颈的伤疤。

他眼皮一跳，多看了两眼。

过了一会，那个黑发人转过头来。莫关山一时心头巨震。

这人锋利的眉眼和倨傲的气势，都太像一个人了。

来人犀利的目光扫过他，他不由垂下眼，保持镇定的表情。

过了一会，黑发人转过头与花臂继续聊起来。

他抬眼小心观察对方的侧脸，这个人五官与贺天七成相似，气质倒是沉稳不少，表情也更加冷硬。骨子里透出的傲慢强势简直如出一辙。

他闭上眼，不愿再多想什么。

两人边聊边并肩走远，从背影看两人体格相仿，都十分高大精壮，上肢有力的肌肉令人望而生畏。

不知站了多久，大厅内歌声渐弱，飘来美食的香味，不时传来碰杯声和交谈声，莫关山的胃部也开始抽搐。

此时花臂再次出现，他扬了扬下巴，离门口最近的一小撮人走了出去。

他困惑地眨眨眼，花臂看了他一眼，开口解释道：“分批吃饭。”

那撮人效率极高，不到一刻钟就回来了，下一批轮到了莫关山这边，他随队走出去，一行人绕到KTV后门，他边走边迫不及待地掏出三明治，正准备拨开包装纸，冷不丁被腾空直接抽走。

“喂！”

花臂抬起下巴指了指门口，他这才注意到门口摆着两箱盒饭，其他人已经蹲在门口开吃了。

他也赶紧拿了一盒，两菜两肉，加个荷包蛋，饭菜都热腾腾的，他蹲下身狼吞虎咽起来。

花臂叼着烟，居高临下地望着他，莫关山不知怎么从那张毫无波动的脸上看到了促狭。

但他饿得没空竖中指了。

卖相不错味道更佳的盒饭被他迅速消灭，他摸着肚子满足地呼出一口气。一抬头就见花臂男剥开那层沾了蛋黄酱的塑料纸，皱着眉咬了一口他的三明治，然后表情复杂地咽了下去。

“喂，你干嘛吃我的？”

“难吃。”花臂摇摇头，将那个已经惨不忍睹的三明治抛入垃圾桶。

“喂！”莫关山酒足饭饱，体力充沛地站了起来，“那是我的三明治！”

可惜他就算刻意挺胸垫脚在对方面前也像个小鸡仔。

花臂嫌弃地瞥了他一眼，做了个呕吐的表情。

莫关山认为这个成年人十分无聊而且无礼，但想到自己还有两百块在对方手里，只能气势汹汹地走上前，越过对方提前回到大门口。

他没注意到其他人都纷纷停下嘴里手上的动作，瞪着他的背影无法言语

——这个不知从哪插班进来的小鬼居然敢和他们丘哥叫板？

到了夜场，大厅内恢复安静，只剩大屏幕循环播放的经典歌曲，不少来宾都各自开房去嗨了，也有一部分人陆续离开。有人来时什么样走时什么样，衣冠楚楚虎虎生威；有人则东倒西歪，形容猥琐，搂着不知哪来的明星网红往外走。

他还剩一个多小时就可以离开，心思已经开始飘忽。

此时一个西装革履的人惊慌失措地逃了出来，仿佛身后是洪水猛兽。

“抓住他！”对讲机里传来一个冰冷的声音。

他身边的人仿佛被上了发条的机器，在同一刻一拥而上，稳稳按住来人。

没过一会，花臂高大的身影出现在走道，身后跟着一个衣着光鲜的中年男人。那中年人满脸凶恶，一见到被按在地上的人就气急败坏地冲过来，在花臂阻止前一手伸进上衣夹层

——他掏出一把明晃晃的枪。

莫关山整个人僵在原地。

“冷静点。”花臂脸上毫无表情，走上前按住对方持枪的手臂。

“我现在就要毙了他！”中年人奋力甩开花臂，举枪对准地上那人的脑门。

“别冲动。”另一个冷冰冰的声音响起，是刚刚那个神似贺天的黑发人，他轻声慢语，却让人不寒而栗，“在这里搞出人命，我很难交代。”

“老子管你怎么交代！”

“我难交代，你就更难了。”黑发人弯身紧紧扣住对方手腕。

黑发人扫了一眼地上那个大气不敢出的人，一行人接到指令让出一条道，两个人直接将人抬起来往外扔。

“不许放他走！”中年人一时心急，抬肘击向黑发人，趁机甩开对方的束缚。

枪支在两人争执间一时走了火。

子弹“咻咻”两声射中莫关山对面的墙壁，又反弹到他脚边。

莫关山无法动弹。

“操。”黑发人一记手刀，中年人应声倒地，花臂上前狠狠踩住对方的手，枪支脱离对方掌控。

“这枪质量真差。”黑发男人掏出手帕，慢条斯理地捡起那支走火的手枪。

花臂看了一眼呆在原地的红发少年，正欲走上前安抚他两句。

“怎么回事？”

不远处传来一道再熟悉不过的声音，介于少年与青年间的磁性低沉，因夹带着不常有的慌乱而有些走调。

莫关山慢慢转过头去，是贺天。

 

来人满脸焦虑，看清怔忪的红发少年的脸，风一样冲到他面前。

“你没事吧？” 贺天略微躬身，紧紧按住他肩膀。

莫关山抬眼与他对视，那双漂亮的黑眸里满是关切与愧疚。

他闻到对方身上不熟悉的麝香味与脂粉味，向下看去，贺天今天穿着典雅精美的休闲西服，头发喷了啫喱，模样比平时成熟不少，看上去像另一个人。

他不动声色地往后退了一步，背抵在墙上。

贺天也往下瞟去，瞥见墙上的弹孔，浓黑的眉毛皱了起来。

他回头横了一眼两个成年人，怒气横生，“怎么会出这种事？”

“不需要跟你交代。”高大的黑发人不以为意。

“你在做什么我懒得管。”贺天恼怒道，按在莫关山肩上的手越收越紧，“但他要是出了事，我不会放过你。”

黑发人不屑地哼了一声，“你要怎么不放过我？”

花臂目送手下将人押走，转头围观针锋相对的两兄弟。随扈们杵在一旁，一动不动。

他叹了口气，上前拍了拍贺天的肩膀，“别在这闹。”

贺天无礼地挥开，“人在你眼皮子底下出了事，你还好意思？”他边说边揪住对方衣领，“你和我哥两个真是越来越废物了。”

花臂一脸无语。

被贺天称作“哥”的男人大步上前扯开他的胳膊，不悦道：“别在这无理取闹。”

贺天冷笑，“说你废怎么了？自己办事不力，出了事还跟我装逼。”

“出什么事了？”黑发男人瞥了一眼依然动弹不得的红发少年，“他是缺胳膊少腿了？”

“如果他缺胳膊少腿，我不会让你站在这。”

“本事没有，口气倒不小。”

这对兄弟冰冷地对峙着，丝毫不留对方情面。

莫关山默默看着他们，两人眉眼其实并非全然相似，贺天明显更秀丽稚气，但如出一辙的冷峻气质让人无法怀疑两人的血缘关系。

此时对讲机里突然响起人声，花臂垂眼听了一会，抬眼看向黑发男人。

两人默契地点了一下头。

“把人带走，别耽误我工作。”黑发男人已无意跟贺天多费唇舌。

“你……”

“松手。”

红发少年痛呼一声，贺天施在他肩上的力道比以往任何一次都重，他动了动酸痛的肩，贺天立刻松开手。

下一刻，门外响起齐整的脚步声，不一会儿一队黑衣人密密麻麻堵在了门口，黑云压城般。

莫关山身体一僵，贺天连忙侧身挡住他的视线。

双方剑拔弩张的对话响起来。

“贺呈，赶紧把我家少爷放了，医药费我们也不追究了。”

“现在是见先生要不要追究。”贺呈冷硬的声音传来，丝毫不畏惧对方的人数优势，“但维修费你们肯定是要赔的。”

“你他妈……”

“跟我走。”贺天轻柔地搂住他的肩背，揽着他向大厅走去。

紧接着是两道清晰的手枪上膛声。

下一秒，枪声响起，贺天将莫关山护在怀里，破空声划过身侧，贺天伸手捂住对方耳朵，脚下步伐加快。

莫关山心跳如鼓，鼻腔里满是刺鼻的香水味，只有一丝微弱的烟草味让他感到熟悉，提醒他面前是他认识的贺天，他下意识扣住对方的臂膀。

贺天将人带进一间包厢，隔音门一关，彻底切断外界的一切。

莫关山终于找到自己的呼吸。

房里的男男女女一时愣住，吃惊地看着两人。整间包厢只剩震天的音乐伴奏，一片灯红酒绿纸醉金迷。

“贺少，这是谁啊？”一个只着抹胸短裙的火辣美女调笑道，“你同学？”

“还蛮可爱的嘛。”她身旁的俊秀少年紧跟着起哄，妆容艳丽的脸上绽开暧昧的笑，“不介绍一下？”

贺天沉着脸走上前，“滴”地一声按下静音键。

室内鸦雀无声。

莫关山抬眼，头顶的旋转灯将整间房渲染得五光十色，每个人脸上都浓墨重彩，在烟雾缭绕间失了真，如同一群上了染料的异种生物。连身旁那张熟悉的脸都扭曲起来。

这里全都是来自另一个世界的人。

“出去再开一间房，这顿算我的。”

贺天打破沉寂，他的脸色大概有点可怕，这群人只怔了片刻，二话不说起身就走，不一会房里就空空如也。

只剩他们两人。

贺天按掉所有闪烁旋转的灯影，打开主灯。

这间房被一片暖黄色笼罩，桌上一片狼藉，摆满红红绿绿的酒瓶酒杯，几根未熄的烟管飘出袅袅烟雾。

贺天深呼吸了几次，才转过身去直视莫关山。

“吓到你了吧。”他微笑着走上前。

“我这份兼职是你安排的？”莫关山退后一步，以拒绝的姿态面向高大的黑发人。

贺天停在原地，沉默以对。

莫关山自嘲地摇摇头，从口袋里摸出那几张钞票扔到桌上。

“我只是想帮你。”贺天无奈。

“我不用你帮，离我远点。”莫关山转身推门，手按在门把上却想起方才门口的场面，一时僵在原地。

“我哥是在给黑社会做事，但我和他没关系。”贺天一个箭步上前挡在门口，“这就是个普通KTV，我没想到会出事。”

莫关山抬眼望着这张情真意切的脸，依然是熟悉的眉眼，熟悉的音色，他却从未觉得对方如此陌生、如此遥远过。

他以前怎么会对这样一个全不了解的人动心的？

“收起你的施舍，我不需要。”他闷哼一声。

“我没空施舍别人，我做这些只是因为你。”

“我不想打个工都挨枪子。”莫关山讽道，虽说不至于被几颗子弹吓傻，但他无法视若无物，此时他仍心有余悸。

“我十二岁就跟家里断了。”贺天沉默了一会，突然开口，第一次袒露和家里的关系，“我跟我哥真的没关系。”

“跟我也没什么关系。”莫关山松开门把，极力抑制声音的抖动，“我什么时候可以走？我书包还在储物间。”

“我等会带你去。”贺天叹了口气。

莫关山在强撑，他怎么可能看不出来，刚才搂着对方就感觉得到体温不正常，这么爱流汗的人此时满脸通红却一滴汗未流。

“你先坐下休息一会吧。”他从门边退开。

莫关山脚步有点虚，在离门最近的软垫坐下。

“要睡一会吗？”

“睡个屁。”他手肘撑在大腿上，撑着自己发烫的额头，不耐道：“到底什么时候能走？”

贺天避而不答。

“那我们聊聊吧。”

“有什么好聊的？”再次被迫和这人在密闭空间独处，莫关山全身都难受。尤其在这乌烟瘴气的环境里，他似乎整个人都不对劲了。

“我真的不是为了那个赌才接近你的。”

 

贺天起身走向他，最后在他面前蹲下身，热切的目光毫无遮掩地投向他，“这几天我想了很多。”

莫关山别开眼。

“我必须坦白，我以前接触过不少人，也的确……没把谁放在心上过。”他低声说着，话里一片苦涩，“直到认识你我才……”

“你他妈别恶心我！”莫关山头疼得厉害，空气稀薄的包间让他呼吸困难，一阵胃酸上涌。

这种八点档台词居然被一个男的对自己说出来。

“我他妈也不想恶心你。”贺天扒开莫关山的手，逼他直视自己。一双黑瞳竟水汽弥散，“我要掰几个直男还不容易？我知道你负担重，我一开始是真想帮你……”

“那就离我远一点！”那双墨染一般的黑瞳仿佛下一秒就会落下水来，莫关山撇开脸。

“我也想离你远点。”贺天无可奈何地摇头，“我也受不了自己这么失控。这个月我一直试着和其他人接触，但都没有你……”

“操！”莫关山头晕目眩，一股诡异的艾草味钻入鼻腔，眼前那张俊脸开始模糊，“闭嘴！”

“我说的是真的。”贺天话里带着委屈，“我骗你有什么好处？”

“老子就是这么油盐不进。”莫关山胸膛起伏，闭着眼深呼吸了几次，强压下不适感才睁开眼，“睁开眼看清楚我是谁，我不是你那些小情人！”

也许是连日睡眠不足，也许热毒上头，也许是受方才那一出的刺激，他整个人如同失去理智，一切情绪都不受控制地倾泻而出。

“我知道。”贺天苦笑，“现在除了你，我看谁都提不起兴趣。”

“老子对你没兴趣！”莫关山似乎真的动怒了，猛地站起身，“我还要因为你的兴趣跪舔不成？你撒泡尿照照自己！”

说到最后他已喉咙嘶哑，连语气里的怨愤与屈辱都难以遮掩。

“我的感情我自己负责。”贺天深吸一口气，语气里有一丝恳求，“你只要不躲开我就好。”

滚远点吧。”莫关山极力平复自己粗重的呼吸和震荡的心跳。

“继续当普通朋友也不行吗？”

“不行。”他现在只想离这个危险莫测的神经病越远越好。

贺天抬起脸，仰视的姿态让他眼神里多了几分可怜，“你为什么不能试着相信别人？是你自己把所有人拒之门外的。”

“你凭什么让别人相信你？你配吗？”

这人永远一副不可一世的模样，连感情都像施舍。

他不屑一顾，“你这么高贵干嘛跑来我这找晦气？是缺朋友还是缺屁股啊？这么折腾我到底图什么？”

“你觉得我图什么？”贺天也站起身，缓缓凑近他。

“鬼知道。” 莫关山退无可退，两人距离极近，一时带来不少压迫感，他开始心率不齐，“离我远点！”

贺天眉眼弯弯，“如果只是惦记你的屁股，我需要做那么多吗？”

莫关山陷入沉默，蓦然想起蛇立的话。

如果蛇立没有说谎，贺天不可能为他没镶钻的屁股下这么大血本。

但是贺天这人本来就神经兮兮的，行事不能按常理判断。如果这人真的安排了个什么杀人犯，应该是真想让他顶罪，反正英雄救美这种说法他是不会信的，可当时贺天真的恨他到要致他于死地吗？

他正犹疑要不要问清楚这件事，贺天仿佛看穿他的心事，“别听蛇立瞎说。他的话，一个字别信。”

他沉浸在自己的思索里，理不清这件事的逻辑，一时被如此严肃的语气入耳，头昏脑胀的他决定将这件事抛到脑后，下意识归于蛇立一时兴起的胡言乱语。

但他丝毫没有察觉到方才还雾蒙蒙的黑眸，在一瞬间变得犀利凛冽。

两人静默半晌，莫关山呼吸越来越沉，跟贺天呆一会简直比工作一天还耗费体力，那阵紧张感消退后，疲惫困顿汹涌袭来。

贺天眼看那双红眸渐渐雾气弥漫，用手背探了探对方额头，“你发烧了，喝口水吧。”

他拧开一瓶矿泉水递给他。

“什么时候走？”

“我先带你回家吧。书包明天给你送去。”

“不行，我书包里有……”他咕哝道。

“手机钱包是吧。”贺天按着他的肩膀让他坐下，将水瓶塞到他手里，“等我一下，我去帮你拿。”

不知过了多久，莫关山合着半睡半醒，贺天拎着书包回来，他在门开的一瞬间睁开眼。

“走吧。”贺天见他摇摇晃晃地站起来，伸手要扶，莫关山无力地躲开。

“从后门走。”贺天只能拉着书包的提环，领着他穿过弯弯绕绕的走廊。

莫关山脚下无力，跟不上黑发人的脚步，有时被扯得向前栽了几步，又别扭地避开对方的搀扶自己稳住。

贺天恨不得把这人拦腰抱起来。

后门停着一辆黑色宾利，夜风一吹，红发人打了个喷嚏，贺天连推带扶地将他塞进后座，自己从另一边上车。

司机没问地址，一言不发地驱车上路。

行到半路，莫关山“诶”了一声，伸手开始扯胸前的纽扣。

贺天目光深沉。

“衣服……没还。”

贺天扒开他无力的手指，“明天给你还回去。”

莫关山又试了几次，手指一直在扣子边打滑，再扯下去衣服得坏了，他垂下手，半合着眼仰倒在车座上。

贺天盯着他露出的锁骨和一截粉白的胸膛，不自觉咽下口水。

他抬起手臂，悄悄绕到对方颈侧，轻轻扶住，见对方没反应，才缓缓收紧手臂，那颗红色的脑袋落在他肩上。他抬手，很轻很轻地碰了一下那短短的红发。

夜路岌岌，沿途无光。

莫关山不知睡了多久，昏昏沉沉地下了车，腰被人紧紧箍着往前移动，他脑袋昏沉得厉害，如同喝了烈酒一样天旋地转。手脚和脖子像是和头脑切断了链接，他一歪头，靠在一个肩膀上，这个肩膀很宽厚，但只会带给他不安感。他并不想依靠这个人。

他只是……太累了。

 

第二天，莫关山赶回家，莫母正睡午觉，手机里多了几条陌生号码的未读短信。

[今天来吗？]

[还有两百块没给]

[盒饭都给你订了]

[胆小鬼]

[对了，你和小天什么关系？]

[真不来了？]

[？？？]

看样子应该是那个花臂男发来的，莫关山竟觉得有点搞笑，这个多说半个字就要命的人怎么短信发得这么勤快，所谓的闷骚么。

他关上电饭煲，给自己简单地炒了份饭，边吃边将这些信息一一删除。

虽然直觉对方是个靠谱的人，但道不同不相为谋。

第二天他的病差不多痊愈了，终于能接点发传单运货的兼职了。暑假时间有限，他不想浪费。

他在书包里翻出了那600块，虽然没打算还回去，但这些钱他碰都不想碰一下。

愿意找未成年人的零工也不是天天有，有也会拼命压价，一个星期过去了也没赚到600，其间见一叫过他出去玩，他心里还有疙瘩，生硬地拒绝了，那小子又旁敲侧击地问了他跟贺天的状况，他回了一句“已经没联系了”。

现在寸头他也不怎么联络了，贺天这人简直是无孔不入无所不用其极，他只能全方位将自己孤立起来。

到了第二个星期，天气预报今天下暴雨，他没活儿可接，实在闲得发慌，跑去自家附近的篮球场自己练了会投篮，空气潮湿闷热，汗水从额角流下来，他眼角一阵刺痛，动作失了准头，球连篮筐的边都没碰到。

他擦着咸涩眼睛，毫无防备地想起跟贺天的那次一对一，那家伙曾经仗着体型优势在他头顶上灌了个篮，之后一轮始终贴身防他，一直激他灌篮，他急得随手一抛，也投了个三不沾。

其实以他的弹跳力灌篮并不难，他只是觉得这种进球方式太张扬而且并不实用，得分率低，除了鼓舞士气毫无作用。在他看来贺天就是一个张扬而不靠谱的人，但的确能让人印象深刻，以至于这些天他时不时让那些与贺天有关的回忆趁空钻入，刺在他尚未愈合的心房。

还好也就那么点回忆了，他迟早会抹得一干二净。

想着这些，不知不觉间他已高高跃起，用力将球砸进篮筐。

此时天边响起低沉的闷雷，他回头望去，整个篮球场只剩他一人，黑云压顶，他抹了把汗，捡起球回了家。

一进屋莫母握着手机急匆匆跑过来，“贺天同学打了好几个电话找你。”

“别理他。”莫关山拿着球走进屋里。

手机又响起来，莫母赶紧接通。

他在床边脱掉湿透的背心，咕噜咕噜地灌水。

“关山，接电话。”莫母跟进房里。

“我不想接。”

莫母抬起手臂，执意将手机递到他面前，他接过手机，直接按下挂机键。

“关山——”莫母嗔怪道。

“我跟他已经不联系了。”

话音未落，手机又锲而不舍地响起来。

“他可能有急事呢。”莫母坚持道。

“他没事。”

他再一次挂断。

“莫关山——”她似乎真的有些动怒了，“你这小孩，怎么不懂事呢。”说着夺过手机按下接通键，举到他耳边逼他听电话。

他无法，抬手接过手机。

“喂。”

“我在你家楼下。” 电话那头传来浓重的呼啸声。

莫关山转头，透过阳台的窗帘缝，门外大雨倾盆，电闪雷鸣，油绿的桐树绝望地摇曳，似乎下一秒就要倾塌。

“你发什么疯？”

“帮我送把伞来吧。”

他一时顿住。

两人刚认识时，贺天也是突然发疯要让他送伞，他那时对这人是又惧又怒，虽然他告诉自己是去教训对方找回场子，其实心底里根本不敢拒绝。

现在他对这人依然恐惧，却并不再怕他对自己做什么，而是怕自己会为他变成什么。

莫关山一时五味杂陈。

“莫仔，下来送把伞吧。”那头重复道，夹杂风声里的话格外虚弱，似乎马上就要被吹散。

“滚回去。”

“你把我的伞拿走了。”贺天意有所指，“我只有一把。”

“再去买一把。”

“没有了。”贺天苦笑道，“那是我唯一的……一把伞。你把唯一的拿走了。”

“你他妈是有病吧？”

“真的，我没有别的了，已经……全被你拿走了。”一向高高在上的声音竟如此脆弱。

莫关山五指捏紧手机，屏住呼吸。

“莫仔，我很见你。”说到最后对方的声音已带着几分哀求，“你可以下来吗？”

“神经病。”

莫关山咬牙挂断电话。

“贺天同学在下面？”莫母忧虑地看了眼天色，“这么大的雨。”

“没有。”莫关山放下手机，心神不宁地走进浴室，“别理他。”

他将水龙头开到最大，弯腰将头伸到水柱下冲刷，试图用凉水冷却自己躁动的心跳，过了一会儿，莫母在外面敲门。

“关山，贺天同学在楼下。”

他走出来，窗帘被全部拉开，透过阳台的玻璃门，他清楚地看见一个黑影站在那棵摇摇欲坠的梧桐树下，风雨飘摇间，仿佛一株孤独挣扎的独木，下一刻就可能四分五裂，遭遇灭顶之灾。

“你快下去接他吧。”

震耳的雷声阵阵碾过，稚嫩的梧桐如同被鞭笞的囚犯，在雨中无助地挣扎摆动。

“打着雷呢，他这样站在树下很危险。”莫母推了推他，“快去呀。”

又一阵大风剜过，一截树枝如断臂一般被割下，落在贺天脚边，而那个人似乎一无所觉般纹丝不动。

“不管你们闹什么矛盾，别出人命啊。”

莫关山无声咒骂了两句，拿起那把“唯一的”伞冲下楼。

狂风大作，撑开伞立即被掀翻，他举步维艰走到那棵树下。

一道闪电划过，照亮贺天苍白的面容。

他将伞递出去，“拿了就快滚吧。”

贺天全身都湿透了，衣裤紧紧贴在那具修长的身体上，柔顺的黑发紧贴在他脸上，莫关山从没见过这高高在上的人这么狼狈的样子。

但那双眼睛在看到莫关山的一瞬间亮了起来，“你来了。”

“我警告你，别再骚扰我妈了。”

“我只是很想见你。”

雨水浇得莫关山睁不开眼，“妈的，你能别发疯了吗？”

贺天仍笑着凝视他，“我们一个星期没见了。”

“你他妈以为在演戏啊？”莫关山嫌恶地说，“上个月一面没见你也没死啊。”

“那时候我还不确定自己的心思。”贺天低下头，像个犯错的小孩，“但现在……我不会再勉强控制自己了，你也不要躲我了。”

“你这样有意思吗？”莫关山抹了把脸，“该说的都说完了吧。一直跑来恶心我有屁用啊？你他妈矫情也该有个限度吧。”

“你自我保护也该有个限度吧。”贺天长长的睫毛上挂着水珠，“稍微有一点不安就把人推出去，你就这么怂吗？”

“你没泡成直男就死缠烂打，你就这么贱吗？”

贺天眨了眨眼，水珠从脸颊滑落，“谁说我想泡你？我想跟你继续当普通朋友，很难吗？”

“我只想你滚远点，很难吗？”

贺天仰起脸，闭眼笑起来，“很难。”

天边又亮起白光，映出他脸上一道道苦涩的水痕。

大风又撕裂梧桐树一大截树枝，直直砸向两人头顶，黑发人恍若未觉，莫关山暗骂一声，用力以肩膀撞开对方。贺天颀长的身子跌落在地，他自己也险些失去平衡，扶住树干。粗大的枝干落在两人身侧，密密麻麻的细枝刮过他们周身。

莫关山看见贺天下意识抚了把后颈。

紧接着黑发少年抬着头，那双迷途小兽般的眼睛又一眨不眨地盯着他。

他的心居然又不受控制地揪了起来。

“我他妈……也是服了你了。”他语气软下来，有几分无奈。

虽然他无意再和这人接触，也希望他好好过自己日子，为了这点屁事要死要活，不是他想承担的。

“别演苦肉计了。”他伸出手臂，“以后需要帮忙还是可以叫我，没事就别来烦我了。”

“我每天都睡不着觉，你能帮我吗？”贺天紧紧握住他湿滑的手。

莫关山用力一拉，贺天借力站起身。

“滚吧你。”他甩开那只手，转身步入雨帘。

贺天忙撑伞跟上去。

莫关山真觉得自己招惹上了一头蛮横凶恶的野兽，打又打不过，甩也甩不掉。这野兽玩性大却格外霸道固执，只能期待对方赶紧腻味然后滚蛋。他已经没劲折腾了。

“你不是说不跟男人打一把伞？”他头也不回，大步迈出伞下。

“你说的话你记得这么清楚？”贺天笑道，依然紧紧跟在他身后。

“是啊。”莫关山不以为意，“你还说过……”

[我可不希望……你越来越喜欢我。]

他一时缄默。

他居然真的清楚地记得这人对自己说过的每句话，以至于当时那抽着烟冷若冰霜的侧脸都历历在目。

他记忆里的贺天大多是残酷无情戏谑的样子，却从未这样可怜凄惨过。

“早知道老子就该听你的。”他低声自言自语。

“什么？”贺天不明所以地凑上前。

他没再回话，默许贺天跟着他步入楼道，他们像两条从水里捞起来的泥鳅，每走一步都是大片水迹。

莫母已经站在门口等他们。

“快进来。”

贺天低头看了眼自己满身狼藉，在门口止步。

“进来吧小天。” 莫母温柔地拍拍他。

贺天脱下沾满泥泞的运动鞋，赤脚走了进去。

“先去洗澡。”莫母递上一条干净的浴巾。

“喂，我也要洗。”莫关山脱下刚换上的短袖。

“让客人先洗。”莫母嗔怪道。

“那我马上就好。”他看了一眼闷闷不乐的莫关山，快步冲进浴室。

“贺天同学，脏衣服扔在外面的篓子里就好。我让关山给你拿两件干净衣服。”莫母在他身后温柔地嘱咐。

“谢谢阿姨。”

莫关山根本没空管他，直接去客厅的浴室洗了个澡。

贺天只把身体淋湿了一遍就关掉水，出来时身上只围了条浴巾。

彼时莫母站在门外的衣柜旁找衣服，贺天赤裸健美的身体展露无遗，胸口还挂着温热的水滴。

她倒没有不好意思，贺天跟自己儿子一样大，只是出于礼貌移开视线。

倒是贺天红着脸退回浴室里。

“对不起，我不知道您在。”

“没事。”女人的声音温柔如水，落落大方，“你身材那么好，不用害羞。”

她翻出一套大号的T恤中裤，“这是关山最宽松的一套衣服，你先将就一下。”

“谢谢阿姨。”

等房间的关门声响起，贺天才走出浴室，他套上那两件洗得起毛的衣服，闻到一股肥皂的清香。

这里的一切都有家的味道。

莫关山洗完出来就见贺天穿着自己的衣服在客厅和母亲谈笑风生，那件大号T恤套在他身上完全成了紧身衣，尤其是肩膀和胸口那块，薄薄的布料将那精壮的胸肌完全勾勒出来。他多看了两眼，直接绕开对方摔门进了自己房间。

“关山，出来招呼同学。”莫母敲了敲他的房门，发现被上了锁。

“我要睡觉。”莫关山闷声道，“雨停了就让他回去吧。”

“阿姨，让他休息吧。”贺天柔声道。

莫母叹了口气，“让你见笑了，我也不知道这孩子怎么了。”

贺天笑着摇摇头。

莫母有些尴尬，似是为了弥补他，洗了一盘水果，还摆了一碟糕点。

“这是家里做的，你尝尝。”

贺天也不推脱，将每道点心都吃了一遍，毫不吝惜夸奖，对莫关山的羡慕也溢于言表。好看的脸配上温文尔雅的举止，把莫母哄得掩嘴直笑，到最后差点要现场再做一份让贺天带回去。

“我第一次见关山带同学来家里，你又是这么优秀的孩子，有点激动了。希望你不要介意。”

“阿姨对我太好了，我真的不好意思了。”贺天有些腼腆地笑了，“而且每次都是我自己要来的，莫仔并不欢迎我。”说着表情黯淡下来。

“哎，关山那孩子……”莫母的语气既无奈又宠溺，“阿姨不知道你们闹了什么矛盾，但还是希望你们继续做朋友。那孩子这些年都没什么朋友。他可能看上去有点凶，但心是软的。”

“是我做错事，让他失望了。”贺天垂下头。

“你别急着揽责任了，我家关山我还不知道，在外面又别扭脾气又坏。”莫母越看优雅得体的贺天，越觉得是自家儿子的不是，“其实关山以前不是这样的，都不会发脾气的，整个人软软的，还爱撒娇。”

“是吗？”贺天眼睛亮晶晶的。

“是啊，他小时候特别乖，不开心也只会哭，但是哄一哄又笑了，是个讨人喜欢的小孩。”

贺天也不由自主地笑起来。

莫母说着翻开手机相册，不一会就找到两张莫关山小时候的照片：

红发白肤的小男孩带着亮黄色的帽子，穿着同色系的雨衣，一脸不情愿地站在一个景区石壁旁，大大的眼睛里水汽迷漫，小嘴倔强地嘟起来，脸蛋看上去像年糕一样绵软白皙；

下一张，小男孩破涕为笑，手里多了一辆红色的跑车模型玩具，他炫耀般举起莲藕般的手臂，脸上的笑容比头上的帽子还耀眼夺目。

“你看，这两张最好玩。”莫母忍俊不禁，“我们那时一家人去爬山，谁知中途下起雨，这孩子就哭了……”

贺天凑过去，目不转睛地端详着那两张照片，甚至没有听莫母讲话，似乎陷入了某种回忆，半天舍不得移开眼。

“……后来拿玩具车一哄，没一会又马上笑了……”

莫母说完，见贺天没有反应，不由转过头，却见这个眉目如画的黑发男孩着迷地盯着照片，眼神是难以言喻的痴迷。

她一时心里有些异样。

“他小时候真的好可爱。”贺天回过神来，“跟现在不太一样。”

“是啊，以前逗一逗就笑了，现在都不笑的。”

“阿姨，可以……给我看其他照片吗？”

莫母心想贺天大概是真的喜欢小孩，反正闲来无事，雨势也没有转小的趋势，翻出老相册，两人一起坐在沙发翻阅起来。

莫关山五岁之前的相片数量奇多，的确是个乖巧可爱的孩子，既爱哭也爱笑，一直穿亮色的衣服，趁得唇红齿白，皮肤透亮，全身都是一种透着粉色的健康白净，珍珠一般。

莫母边翻边描述当时的情景，一时陷入了回忆中，没有注意贺天那过于迷沉而灼热的目光。

一个下午就这样不知不觉地过去了。

一直到雨停，莫关山也没从房里出来，莫母有些难为情，贺天倒是满脸知足地离开了。

贺天拎着莫母送给他的点心，坐在跑车里，窗外晴空碧蓝，阳光和熙。

他心想，如果自己母亲还在，会是这样的吗？

 

自从莫关山不再表现出极端的抗拒，贺天就彻底缠上了他了。无论早晚，每天出门路上回家途中都有个幽灵一样的人守路口，看到他也只是微笑着打声招呼，没有多余的话和过激的举动，好像每天看他一眼就已经知足。

他每次都能被那眼神恶心出一身鸡皮疙瘩，说起来贺天也算是个体面人，整天跟个stalker一样到底像什么样子。

他开始担心这只贪玩的野兽到底什么时候才会厌倦，还是对方根本就不达目的绝不罢休。

为了避开贺天，这天他绕过那条必经之路从另一条小巷溜了出去。

晃悠了一圈没接到活，他百无聊赖地往家走。

没想到转角就碰上蛇立手下那群丧家之犬。

当时领头那个成年人这次和两个比他高壮的黑衣男人走在一起，一脸殷勤狗腿模样。

窄巷一条，狭路相逢。

双方对视一眼，他目不斜视地走过去。

“哟，这不是红毛吗？”那个成年人伸臂拦住他，对方一行人也停下脚步。

“垃圾，闪开。”莫关山满脸阴冷。

“还是这么拽啊。”那人得意洋洋地笑道，“都在贺天那里’失宠’了还拽个屁啊。”

“滚开。”红发人下颌抽动。

“听说你还跑去见家的KTV找贺天了，”那人和一旁的黑衣人调侃道，“结果没要到钱吧，还在这发传单，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

莫关山飞起一脚踢开他的胳膊，对方来不及闪躲，被踹得整条手臂都发麻了。

“妈的，死鸭子。”对方疼得龇牙咧嘴，“看老子今天不揍扁你。”

莫关山避开对方姿势别扭的一拳，伸脚踹中对方肋骨，趁他弯身时从他身旁走开。

两个黑衣人面面相觑，似乎没料到这个高中生能轻易晃过成年人。

“小鬼，你是谁？”其中一人挡在他身前。

“让开。”他眯起眼。

此时拳风从背后袭来，他头也不回，一个肘击正中对方腹部，后面传来一声痛呼。

“你跟贺天是什么关系？”那个黑衣人再次发问。

“没关系！”

他心烦意乱，耳边却冷不防回响贺天的声音——

[别再跟人打架了，不然你会后悔的。]

他晃了晃脑袋。

他凭什么要听这人的，所有坏事都是认识了这个灾星以后发生的。

莫关山心绪躁动，捏紧拳头。

“他以前是贺天的人，贺天还为他揍过我，不过现在已经失宠了。”那个成年人在他身后捂着肚子说，“看他这德行，贺天也搞不爽吧。”

莫关山忍无可忍，回身一拳揍在那人脸上，对方被打得偏过头去，他又抓住对方的头发抬膝顶了几下，那人失去平衡倒地，他骑上去，一拳紧接着一拳，往对方头脸上招呼，完全不留一点喘息空间。

他表情狰狞，像一只被彻底激怒的小兽。

地上那人反抗的动作越来越微弱，黑衣人见状伸手按住他肩膀。

“滚开！”他满眼血红，一肘子向后甩去。

黑衣人退后一步。

“小鬼，你不太懂礼貌啊。”

两个人围上来。

他站起身，地上那个人已经被揍得鼻血直流，毫无还手之力。

他瞪着猩红的眼，满脸戾气地扫视了这两人，这两个黑衣人与他身高相仿，肌肉结实，绝没有地上着草包那么好对付。但看上去也就二十上下，也不算棘手。

他现在怒极攻心，连日来的压抑憋闷急需找个地方发泄。

更令他愤怒的是，自从认识贺天，他居然这么久没打过架。

他怎么能被贺天影响到这个地步。

“要来一起来。”

他摩拳擦掌，骨节咯吱作响。

“口气不小啊。”

红发人使尽全力挥出拳，眼里暗藏嗜血的疯狂，修长的少年身躯与两个缠斗着，拳脚落在紧绷而白皙的皮肤上，汗水血水飞溅开来，如同他肆意挥霍的青春时光。

 

莫关山鼻青脸肿地回到家时，已经是日落西山了。

他算是险胜了对方，虽然是杀敌一千自损八百。

“妈。”他推开门，一缕斜阳照在他红肿的脸上。

屋里无人回应。

他走进去，莫母苗条孱弱的身子倒在厨房的地砖上，残阳映在那半长的红发上，如同地上一滩刺目鲜血。

“妈！”他大吼一声，冲上去将人扶起来。

他小心地拍了拍怀里人的脸，发现那苍白的皮肤上浮现一块块淡色的红疹，“你怎么了？”

红发少年瞬间就慌了神。

莫母艰难地撑开眼皮。

“你是不是低血糖犯了？我去给你拿巧克力。”

莫母气若游丝，几乎在用唇语说话，“帮我去房里拿药……棕瓶子。”

他赶紧冲去房里，心急火燎地把抽屉翻得一片狼藉，可那个棕瓶子里已经空了。

他的心不断沉下去。

“药没了。”他只能拿了一盒巧克力豆，小心翼翼地将人拦腰抱起，动作轻柔地放在沙发上。

“我去叫救护车。”

莫母虚弱地望着他，以微弱的动作冲他摇头。

“救护车……要好几百。”她神色痛苦，似乎下一秒就要晕过去，“别叫，听妈妈的。”

“妈——”

“家里……没多少钱了。”她无力地虚握住莫关山的手。

“你下学期的学费……”

莫关山眼眶顿时红了。

他又一次憎恨自己的无能，甚至想到当初那三万块，他为什么不退学。

“我有、有钱的。”他哽咽道，想起那600块。

“我只是忘了吃药。你带着瓶子……帮我去路口的药店买。”莫母勉强露出一个微笑，“妈妈等你。”

莫关山也不知道叫一次救护车要多少钱，只能忍着眼泪，将巧克力塞到母亲手里，背上书包飞一般冲了出去。

他竭尽全力在路上飞奔，谁知一出路口就撞到方才的黑衣人。

“揍了我们的人，小鬼你胆子不小啊。”

来人显然比刚才那两个难对付，连身型也高大不少。

“滚开！”莫关山甚至懒得看一眼，撞开那人就要往前冲。

书包带被大力扯住，他整个人被向后拖去，险些跌坐在地上。

“没人教你规矩吗？”

他敏捷地脱下书包，回身一记高扫，对方松开手，他抱着书包继续往前冲。

“打了人就想跑？” 一人趁他不备抬腿绊住他的脚踝，他扑倒在地，又迅速弹起来。

四五个黑衣人已将他团团围住。

“给我滚开！”他心急如焚，失控地大吼，“我回来再陪你们打！”

“没那么好的事。”

对方已迅猛地攻向他，他左躲右闪，护住自己的要害，试图找到空隙钻出去。

但对方显然十分熟练群体作战，完全不留一丝缝隙，身体的疼痛远不急内心的恐慌。

想到家里的母亲，他几乎要窒息了。

“我有急事！”他捂着头喊道，“回来我让你们揍个够！现在让我走！”

“什么急事，找帮手吗？”

对方丝毫不留情面，一拳一脚直击要害，他一时不备被绊倒在地，其他人围上来对着他的胸腹背猛踹。

“让我走——”他蜷缩成一团，眼前一片模糊，惊恐从骨子里蔓延至全身，“他妈的让我走！！”

“臭小鬼，不给你点教训你当我们傻逼啊。”

他紧紧搂着书包，艰难地拉开拉链，一手伸进去摸索着手机，然而刚碰到手臂就被重重踢了一下，书包被人夺去，远远地抛开。

他半条手臂几乎失去知觉，咬着牙捏紧手机，此时一只脚狠狠踩中他的手，连同手机一同压在地上。

“让我打个电话。”他咬牙，“打完你们杀了我都行。”

“打电话？你要叫谁来？”

皮鞋来回碾压他细白的手指，劣质的手机屏出现裂痕。

“贺天吗？”那群人在他头顶讪笑。

他被巨大的绝望淹没，无法呼吸。

[别再跟人打架了，不然你会后悔的。]

脑海里又响起这句话。

莫关山眼角渗出泪来，他从未这样痛恨自己的冲动无知。

对方见他不再反抗，纷纷停下攻击，只是踩着他的手和背，只在他稍有动弹的时候狠狠踹一脚，仿佛在肆虐一只走投无路的小动物。

莫关山嘴里不断念着“让我走”。

时间一分一秒地过去。

如果可以让时间停住，莫关山愿意自己当场被杀死。

“放开他。”

脑海里低沉的声音突然清晰地在耳边响起。

下一刻，他双手一轻，踩住手的两人已跌坐在地。

一道黑影遮住昏黄的路灯，他抬起头，那高大的背影周身勾勒出光圈，一身寒冷的煞气。

贺天一脚踏中其中一人的小腿骨，似要将对方碾碎，对方叫得惨烈无比。其他人惶恐不已，上前制止，贺天回身就是一记重拳，直接砸在对方太阳穴上，那人翻着白眼倒在地上，意识半失。

莫关山匍匐在地上，捧起自己的手机，屏幕尽碎，已看不清半个字。

他忍痛站起身，步履蹒跚地跑向自己的书包。

贺天仍发狠地揍着那群黑衣人，用从所未见的狠毒招式，痛呼声此起彼伏，几个成年人几乎在被他碾压式的凌虐。

他俊美的脸沾上血滴，如同地狱来的玉面修罗。

莫关山拾起书包，一瘸一拐地，越过满地呻吟的人，往小巷外走去。

贺天回身，快步跟上，揽着他的手臂绕过自己肩膀，扶着他大步向前。

“出什么事了？”

“我妈……我妈晕倒了。”莫关山无助地颤声道，“我要……去给她买药。”

“多久了？”贺天沉声道。

莫关山泪痕未干的脸满是无措，过了一会，他低下头喃喃道，“……不知道。”

贺天皱起眉，掏出手机果断拨通了120。

莫关山伸手阻拦，“等等，我妈说……”

黑发人完全不理会他，只是简洁地说明情况并报上准确的地址。

“命都没了还要什么钱。”他瞥了一眼对方悔恨慌张的表情，咽下原本责怪的话。

“药店远吗？”

“过这个路口转弯就到了。”

贺天索性松开他的手臂，“我去买，你回家看着阿姨。”

见莫关山仍满脸怔忪，他拍拍对方满是伤痕的脸，镇定地和他对视，“别浪费时间，告诉我是什么药。”

莫关山从书包里摸出那个空药瓶，贺天接过转身就跑，一阵风过，眨眼间消失在路口。

无助的红发少年忍着腿痛往家跑去。

回到家时莫母已昏迷不醒，全身发热，呼吸微弱，周身遍布的红疹已成深色，莫关山六神无主地跪在沙发旁，满手血污不敢碰触对方，泪水在眼眶里打转。

贺天不到两分钟就上来了，兑着水勉强将药灌下去。救护车此时也及时赶来，两人跟担架上了车。

 

直到莫母被送入手术室，莫关山才从方才的恍惚中清醒过来，回过头，贺天与他并肩坐在手术室外，一脸冷静。

他突然意识到，自己又被这人救了一次。

比起上次退学危机，他这次几乎救了自己的命。

莫关山缠着绷带的手插入头发。

“没事的。”贺天柔声道，拍了拍他的肩。

他闭上眼点了下头，内心的慌乱奇迹般被那道沉稳的声音安抚下来，贺天只是坐在旁边，就传递给他一份力量。

一名医护人员从手术室走出来，莫关山紧张地盯着他。

“可能是淋巴癌。”

他脸上顿时血色尽失，“癌”这个字眼对17岁的少年就意味着绝症。

汗水顿时他布满全身，他几乎说不出话来。

对方忙安抚道，“别担心，应该只是早期，有一半以上的几率能被治愈。”

莫关山这才找回自己的声音，“那现在……”

“现在得做检查才能确认，你们跟我来缴费。”

一听到“缴费”这两个字，他又开始流汗颤抖，心犹如被千斤石压住。

他和妈妈已经被“钱”这个字逼迫了十来年。

“麻烦了。”贺天拽着他的胳膊跟着工作人员走向窗口，他率先接过缴费单，莫关山看了一眼上面的四位数，捏紧书包。

黑发人倒是丝毫不在意，从钱包里取出信用卡，若无其事地递过去。

莫关山正欲开口，他回头止住他，“别废话，我会让你还我的。”

缴完费，两人继续坐在手术外。

莫关山汗流不止，思绪纷乱，他下意识想到了退学。

可是这个时候已经没有谁给他三万块钱了，而他一个高中生出去又能做什么？

“等阿姨醒来再说，别乱想了。”贺天揉揉他的脑袋，又捏了捏他的脖子。

他已经慌乱得无暇思考其他。

当晚十一点，手术与检查才结束。

主治医师拿着化验单走出来，“确诊了，是淋巴癌。”

莫关山的心跌落谷底。

“现在没什么大事，就是发热和皮疹，明天就能醒。”医生瞅了眼这个比自己还高的未成年，“不过你们再晚一步就悬了。”

“那接下来……”

“具体治疗方案，等你妈妈醒了再说。”医生又多看了两眼他满脸的伤痕，“放心，她现阶段没什么危险，好好调养能治愈的。”

“谢谢医生。”贺天彬彬有礼地道谢。

医生又转头地看了眼旁边这个沉稳帅气的黑发少年，有些搞不懂两人的关系，“那个，你要不要带你弟弟去看一下？外科在三楼。”

贺天被“弟弟”这个词惹得弯起嘴角。

莫关山却恍若未闻，仍然紧张地盯着医生，“我想问，治好我妈要多少钱？”

“这个要看具体方案，至少五个疗程，一个疗程几千到两三万都可能。”

莫关山满脸惊恐地退后一步。

“小伙子，这些你别操心了，先养好你的伤吧。”

医生将化验单交给他，满脸疲惫地离开了。

莫关山握着那两张轻如鸿毛的纸，沉重得抬不起胳膊。

莫母躺在隔离病房里，由于皮疹未消，护士建议明天再探视。

两人隔着玻璃窗望去，莫母面色如纸，表情平静，脸上的红疹已退至淡色。

不知站了多久，贺天上前拍拍他的胳膊，“回家吧。明天再来。”

“贺天，”莫关山难得叫了贺天的全名，“你有没有认识的人需要……”

黑发人打断他，“没有，有也不会告诉你。”

莫关山仍痴痴地望着病床上的人，“那……”

“等阿姨醒了再说，别自作主张。”

他垂下眼，吸了吸鼻子，低声道，“今天……谢谢你。”

贺天吁了口气，“没什么，阿姨对我很好。”

他下意识摸出烟盒，意识到这里是医院又放了回去，“不过下次你就别犯傻了，直接叫救护车。人命还没那么不值钱。”

说着他又呼噜了一下那一头红毛，柔声道，“还有，你个傻小子，别再随便打架了。”

莫关山闻言，深埋内心的悔恨与愧疚如巨浪扑向他，想到自己差点害死母亲这件事，他几乎站不住。

“对不起。”他蹲下身去，双臂抱住膝盖，浑身颤抖。

贺天跟着蹲下去，一下一下温柔地抚着他的后颈，像安抚一只受惊的小动物。

莫关山将头埋在臂弯里，哽咽着重复着，“对不起。”

“好了好了。”贺天的话里有自己都未察觉的宠溺。

他从来没见过这样脆弱无助的莫关山，在倔强不驯的外表下，这样一面是否只有他一人见过？

贺天双手握拳，克制着将人拥在怀里肆意亲吻的冲动，缓缓凑近他，嘴唇几乎贴上他的耳朵，“我在这。”

两人蹲了一会，莫关山平静下来，贺天扯着他站起身，手臂却仍扶在他颈后。

“阿姨的事，我会尽力帮忙。”贺天说着，有些自嘲地笑了，“虽然有点卑鄙，但是你不能拒绝我。”

他双手环住对方的肩膀。

“让我继续当你的‘普通朋友’吧。”

莫关山低头沉默不语，贺天看见他绷紧的咬肌。

过了漫长的几秒钟，莫关山轻不可闻地“嗯”了一声。

贺天松了口气，收拢手臂，将人彻底圈在自己怀里。

莫关山感到对方温热的额头抵着自己的。

他明白，这个人危险莫测，能轻易动摇自己，已经多次触犯他的防御警报，他十多年来的自保本能告诉他必须将这人推远。

但是现在对方已经准确触到了他的软肋，甚至已经深入内里，他知道自己根本无法拒绝他，也无法再当那座孑然一身的孤岛。

其实他并不介意多几个“普通朋友”……

一双温热的大手抚上他的背，动作轻柔，似乎在按揉他背上的瘀伤。

莫关山眨了眨湿润的眼睛。

可是“普通朋友”会以这样暧昧的姿态相依吗？

——会让他像现在这样心跳加速吗？

 

贺天陪莫关山回到家，仔细检查了他身体的各处伤口，在不方便的地方为他上了药。

过了十二点，他又独自从莫关山家走出来。

莫关山没有挽留他。

贺天独自走过一盏又一盏路灯，短信在裤兜里不断振动，他恍若未闻，却掏出另一个手机，相册里是莫母发给他的那两张照片。

记忆里仍是那个夜黑风高的晚上，肮脏狼藉的饭馆里，满地碎瓷，血与红酒混杂。

他站在即将成为废墟的地方，矮小的身躯被黑压压的大人围住。那是他早已懂事却远不够强大的年龄，身后有人摸着他的头，“小天，以后这些都是你的。”

他远远望着负隅顽抗的一家三口，那个红发男孩满脸泪水，却固执地挡在自己父母身前，面对比自己高大几倍的黑衣人，那小孩死死咬着对方的手不放，黑衣人扬手举起桌椅，被他父亲一把推开，血从那男人额角溅出，落在男孩潮湿的脸上

——与红色的眼眸与头发相衬，有了别样的美感。

男孩紧接着却抱起那尖锐的桌角，以殉死的姿态大叫着冲向黑衣人，死死抵住对方的胸口，嘴里喊着“爸爸快走。”

明明又痛又怕到泪流不止，却仍然可以豁出性命。

真像一条不要命的小疯狗。

最后男孩终于满身伤痕精疲力竭，被他母亲抱走。

贺天对这些暴力脏乱的场景司空见惯，却从无兴趣，只有这一次，他清澈的黑眸里闪过异样的光。

他一直是喜欢犬科动物的。

贺天抬头仰视身旁高大的男人，“爸爸，那个人也可以是我的吗？”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine, not true  
> No common sense  
> Don't make money
> 
> Warning: mention Mo Guan Shan and Brother Qiu

莫关山一夜未眠，一直在手机上翻阅淋巴癌的资料，直到窗外响起第一声鸟鸣。

他迎着灰蒙蒙的天出了门，路上行人寥寥，那道熟悉的黑影依然在曾经的路口等他，似乎从未离开。

那张冷若冰霜的脸在见到他的刹那融化开来。

莫关山停下脚步。 黑发人在墙上碾熄烟头，满脸期待地望着他。

他对贺天点了点头。对方像一只得到指令的大型动物，摇着尾巴跟了上来。

“还没吃早饭吧？”贺天从裤袋里掏出热乎乎的三明治塞给他。

莫关山一言不发地接过，贺天从裤兜掏出另一个一模一样的三明治，眼睛闪闪发亮地对他笑。

“谢了。”

到医院时，天仍未敞亮。

莫母已转到普通病房，仍沉沉睡着，医护人员告诉他们病情已稳定，上午便会清醒。

两人肩并肩站在窗口遥望日出，晨风微凉，拂过发梢，贺天抬手拍了拍他的肩，如同普通哥们最普通的鼓励安慰。

莫关山深吸了一口气，紧绷的肩背放松下来。

现在他身体沉重得仿佛一根稻草便可压垮，对身边的这个人，尽管他仍在用意志抗拒，身体却本能地倾向他、依赖他。

昨晚贺天表现出的果决与冷静让他触动不已。这个人的强悍曾让他愤怒，让他嫉妒，也让他自卑，但昨天却是第一次心生向往。

如果自己是贺天这样的人，一定可以更好地保护家人不受伤害吧。

似乎感受到莫关山专注的视线，黑发少年转过头，霞光映在那张年轻朝气的脸上，坚定沉着，充满力量。

莫母果然没多久便醒了，面上红疹已褪，只是脸色苍白，但精神看上去还不错。

贺天体贴地按了铃，让护士送来早餐。

“乖，妈妈没事的。”莫母似乎对自己身患癌症这件事十分淡然，只是微笑着伸出手。

莫关山凑过去，她摸了摸儿子的头，搂住他的脑袋。红发少年偎在母亲怀里，头轻微地左右扭动，最终找到一个适合的位置，咬着唇不说话。

“乖乖，小关山，别怕。” 莫母不断抚摸着他的后颈，像在安抚一只担惊受怕的小狗。

贺天在一旁看着，面带微笑。 “小天，昨天真的太谢谢你了。”

红发女人边揉着儿子的头发边抬起头，“你真的是救了阿姨一命了。”

莫关山这才注意到有外人在，耳根发红，作势要挣开。

“阿姨太言重了。”贺天仍无懈可击地笑着，“这是我应该做的。”

这时送餐的护士敲门进来，贺天绅士地拉开门。

莫关山抬起头，脸上仍带着红晕，害羞而恼怒地瞪着贺天，似乎为自己刚刚的撒娇行为感到丢人。

贺天脸上的笑意不知不觉变了，从疏离礼貌变得明媚灿烂，如同发自真心的开心，他带着笑转头对护士说了声谢谢。

年轻护士望着那张动人的笑脸，脸偷偷地红了。

不一会昨天那位主治医生就来了，手里拿着化验单副本和几张画着价位表的纸，莫关山如临大敌地盯着他。

医生被盯得有点不自在，询问了几句病人的情况，转头对贺天说：“这么早就来看你妈妈了，早饭吃了吗？”

贺天一愣，低头笑了出来。

“这是我儿子的同学。”莫母也笑着解释道。

只有莫关山脸上红一阵白一阵。

医生略吃惊地来回看了看这三人，“是我搞错了。”他翻出化验单副本，“我来跟你们说明一下情况。”

淋巴癌早期症状并不严重，暂时不建议手术治疗，经过四个疗程就可回家休养观察。每个疗程价位从四位数到五位数不等。

贺天表情十分认真，莫母也还算镇定，只有莫关山双手握拳，听得冷汗直冒。

“你们先考虑考虑，注意休息。” 医生临走前又打量了一番这三个人。

病房门关上后，莫母吐出一口气，莫关山紧紧盯着她，脸上慌张而无助。

“妈——”

“关山，医药费妈妈来处理。”莫母握住他冰凉的手，“你安心上学就好了。”

“都这样了，我还上什么学……”

“别瞎说。”莫母皱眉，露出前所未有的严厉表情，“你别再让妈妈操心了。好好学习，没事多问问小天。”

莫关山沉默不语，只是更紧地握住那只手，它曾经柔嫩无暇如今却长满厚茧。

“阿姨，我刚刚也听了个大概。”贺天突然沉着脸开口，“治疗癌症，这家不是市内最好的。我建议转院去X院。” 母子俩同时愣住了。

“我在那边有……有几个朋友，能给阿姨最专业的治疗，收费也可以优惠。”他边说边看满脸疑虑的红发少年，“我昨天已经跟那个朋友聊过了，如果阿姨信得过我，过两天就可以去那边体检入住。”

莫母难掩惊诧，再次认真看向这个未成年的俊秀男孩，对方依然笑得得体又好看，眼睛却深不见底。

X院的肿瘤科不仅是市内第一，在全国都闻名，这样的地方，医药费不会便宜，更难的是排上王牌主任，可能塞红包都不一定管用。

贺天一个高中生到底哪来的关系，可以一夜之间敲定一切，信誓旦旦地说出这样的话。

“阿姨如果不信，我让他们开一张预约挂号单。”贺天说着划开手机锁屏。

“不用不用。”莫母忙不迭摆手，“我是怕……会不会太麻烦你了？”

“举手之劳。”见莫关山欲言又止的样子，贺天不再继续劝说，“阿姨可以先修养几天。我建议去那边再做一次详细体检，之后再决定也不迟。”

莫母若有所思地点点头，“差点忘了最重要的事，昨天你帮忙垫了多少钱？我让关山取钱还你。”

“不急的。”贺天又看了莫关山一眼，只好漫不经心地报了个整数。

莫关山虽然只看了那个缴费单一眼，也知道贺天刻意抹掉了零头。

但他选择缄默不语。

“谢谢你了。” 莫母转头看向莫关山，“关山，有没有帮我把手机带来？”

“带了。”莫关山翻开书包。 “正好快到中午了，你们先去吃个饭。”

莫母接过手机，“银行卡你知道在哪，密码是你生日，吃完饭赶紧还钱给小天。”

贺天却紧盯着那个手机，眼底寒光乍现。

“妈——” 红发女人捏了捏儿子神色凝重的脸，“乖，妈妈来处理。”

莫关山和贺天并肩走出医院。

“你又在打什么鬼主意？”

“我只是想帮阿姨。”贺天手插口袋轻声说。

莫关山侧头眯眼望去，黑发人满脸泰然，寻不见半点如自己一般的慌乱，却也没有置身事外的冷漠。

太过于坚实可靠，竟让他感到陌生。

“化疗副作用那么大，好的设备和医生会让阿姨少受很多苦。”黑发人笃定道，“我正好认识几个人。没什么大不了的。”

换作平时莫关山一定会吐槽你一个高中生装什么逼哪来那么多认识的人，但这次他只能嘴唇不语。

他可以拒绝贺天给自己的任何好处，可是对妈妈的事，只要有一丝希望他都不愿意放弃。

红发少年垂下头。

贺天看了他一眼，漫不经心地解释道：“我家里人投资了个制药公司，和X院有合作。”

莫关山不疑有他。

“淋巴癌不是绝症，什么都会有解决办法的，你不用太急了。”黑发人柔声道，抬手想环住他的背，末了还是缓缓放下。

“我们去哪吃？”

“随便。”

“回你家，给我做饭吧。”贺天兴冲冲地说完，又急忙补充道，“简单点，炒个饭下碗面就行。”

莫关山又抬头看了他一眼，贺天冲他眨眨眼，神情满含期待，又有几分忐忑。

其实他想告诉他，这种时候他说什么自己都不会拒绝的。

他早就没资格拒绝他了。

“好。”

莫关山直接用昨晚剩下的汤下了两碗面，又简单地炒了一荤一素两道菜。

他自己没什么胃口，有一下没一下地用筷子挑着面，对面的贺天倒又像一年没吃饱一样狼吞虎咽，汤汁溅满那张俊脸，毫无形象可言。

莫关山看着他那模样，心情稍微好了一点，他将面里的菜肉挑完，放下筷子。

“喂。”

对面的人瞬间停下动作，抬起沾着油渍的脸，嘴里还鼓鼓的。

“我想退学。”

贺天咽下最后一口，突然意识到莫关山竟然在主动询问自己的意见。

他对上一双写满迷惘的红眸。

眼前这双眼眸的颜色瑰丽夺目，时而是张狂的血红，时而是愤怒的鲜红，时而是勾魂摄魄的珊瑚色。 不管何时与它们对视，贺天都油然而生一种难言的渴望。

他渴望这个人是属于自己的。

这双眼睛第一次以依赖无助的样子望向自己，即使如此，仍然无法改变那骨子里如亡命之徒般的孤独与野性。

“我不建议你这么做。”贺天闭上眼，掩去自己眼底疯狂的淬火，“阿姨不希望你退学。但你自己是怎么想的？”

莫关山陷入沉思，“我……我想赚钱。”

“那把这两个决定的利弊都列出来。”贺天煞有介事地从包里掏出笔和本子，“你最大的诉求是赚钱。”

“退学的好处，全职赚钱，省学费？” 贺天低头“刷刷”地写着，莫关山看了一眼，意外地工整有力，字形挺秀有力，全无这人平时油嘴滑舌的模样。

“问题来了，你觉得你现在退学一个月可以赚多少钱？” 莫关山咬住下唇，“……不知道。”

贺天随手填了一个3000。

“那么你们家的月收入是……”他若有所思地转着笔，另一只手有规律地敲着桌面。

“我妈是兼职家教，一个月工资没几个钱。”莫关山闷声道，“其实她以前本来是不工作的，这几年一直身体不好。”

贺天目光深沉，谨慎地开口：“现在阿姨生病了，你们家的经济来源……”

“我也不清楚。”莫关山盯着纸上那几行字，“她……她可能找人借钱吧。”

贺天沉默片刻，动笔继续写下去。

“退学的坏处，阿姨会失望，失去上大学的机会，某些行业你没法再选择，还有……”

如行云流水的书写停顿了一会。

莫关山凑过去，亲眼看他一笔一划地写下“不能和贺天见面”七个字，末了还在后面画了一个撇嘴无奈的颜文字。

“有病吧你。”这种时候他实在没心情开这种玩笑。

“真的一点都没有吗？”贺天低笑，抬起的脸上是和语气截然相反的期待。

莫关山撇开脸。

贺天默默地一笔划掉那句话，重起一行写道“贺天见不到我会伤心”，句末添上一个心碎的表情。

莫关山已不想再看那张纸。

“不退学的好处，能上大学，更好的就业机会，阿姨能安心，兼职打工。”贺天思索了一会，填了个2000。

“没那么多。”莫关山余光瞥到那数字，瞪了他一眼。

“不多，我可以帮你找。”

“我……算了。” 我不需要四个字他在这个时候说不出口。

“上了大学你可以申请贫困生补助，赚钱的机会就更多了。”

贺天又默不作声地在最后写下“可以每天跟贺天见面”，最后画了个心形。

“这么说来，我选退学就是傻逼了？”莫关山目不斜视。

“也不全是。”那只中性笔在贺天修长的指间打转，“要看你以后到底想做什么？”

莫关山挠挠头，“我想赚钱。”

“你有什么特别想从事的行业吗？” 红发少年茫然地摇摇头，随即又点点头，带着一丝不确定的语气，“……开饭店吧。”

“那你可以读经济学或管理学。”

“切，没钱学那些有个屁用。”莫关山不以为然。

“从长远来看，你大学毕业能赚的钱绝对比现在退学要多。”贺天分析道，“而且大学起点更高，机会更多，能少走很多弯路。”

“我不怕走弯路，我可以从厨师做起。”莫关山面露坚毅之色，“你不是说要成为优秀的人就要经历磨练。”

贺天温柔地笑起来，伸手摸了摸他的头，“我说的每句话你都记得吗？”

“操。”红发偏头躲开他的手。

贺天有意无意碰了碰他的耳垂，“创业又不止是资金的问题，运营的手法和经验更重要，好不容易凑到钱玩脱了怎么办？从厨师干起也能积累经验，但上大学你能在更大规模的饭店实习，甚至能结识供应商、投资人这些人脉，毕业后的工作阶层也高多了。无论是时间成本还是运营成本，都能节省很多。你不是一直想快快长大赚钱吗？”

红发人一时哑口无言。

其实“开饭店”是他小时候的梦想，全家也默认他子承父业。但……自从出了那件事后，他已经很少想过那么久远的未来，他甚至不认为自己能有什么未来。和妈妈好好过个年已经是他每天“最长远”的计划。

他已经很少想起“开饭店”这件事，刚刚那样回答也不过是……怕贺天小瞧了他。

但他没想到这人可以头头是道地为他分析这么多。他好像有点明白见一那傻子为什么没事就找贺天当知心大哥了。

“莫仔？”贺天握着笔在他眼前晃了晃。

“我……我再想想。”他揉揉发胀的脑袋，“……我们该走了。”

他站起身来，正欲伸手收拾碗筷，贺天却按住他的手背，下一秒，手心被塞进一个暖呼呼的金属物体。 他下意识握住，是一部手机。

“我以前的旧手机，你那部屏幕裂了，先用着吧。”贺天局促地笑笑，“我换了好久了，反正搁着也没人用。”

对方两只大手将他牢牢包夹，不容他拒绝的姿态。

他捏着手机抽回手。

的确是一部六成新的旧手机，可明明是去年新出的款式，他对这些没什么研究，只是腹诽了一下富二代就是败家。

他现在的确也没那个闲钱修手机了。

随手按下解锁键，屏幕里赫然蹦出那张与贺天的合影，他倒吸一口气，贺天摸自己耳垂的暧昧动作，自己那无法忽视的眼神，又一次出现在眼前，他无所适从地抬起头。

贺天笑咪咪的，像只偷了腥的猫，他从口袋里摸出自己的手机，锁屏壁纸是同一张图。

“我特别喜欢这张，帅不帅？”

“你他妈……怎么这么恶心啊。”莫关山忍着没把手里这部砸对方脸上。

贺天只是得意洋洋地凑过去，两部手机靠在一起。

他看了一眼贺天手里那部，并不像最新款，跟他的几乎一模一样，只是颜色不同。

简直像……情侣手机。

莫关山翻了个白眼，在设置里将整部手机改回启示状态，“谢了。”

两人在最近的自动提款机提了钱，莫关山将一叠钱交到他手里。

贺天随手翻了翻，并不是自己报的那个整数，而是那张缴费单上分毫不差精确到角的数目。

“你怎么记得这么清楚？”他自己都快忘了。

“钱的事我都记性很好。”

“你个小财迷。”贺天付之一哂。

但他最后还是只收了整钱，用零头买了些营养品提去医院。

“你是没事做啊？”莫关山开始赶客了，“放暑假了，该干嘛干嘛去吧。”

“我现在最大的事就是你啊。”贺天含情脉脉，“我都浪费一个月了。”

莫关山被恶心得抖了抖，“随你吧。”

过了两天，贺天真的送来X院的预约挂号单，母子俩抱着试试的心态去看了看，谁料对方效率极高，整个流程只用了大半天，检查结果和治疗方案一起下来，医生护士的态度细心又专业，似乎完全没有催他们缴费的意思。

莫关山站在敞亮整洁的病房里，实在想不出半点理由拒绝。

转院手续当天就办好了。

莫母嘱咐他交钱时，他偷偷查看了卡上余额，又凭空多出了八万。

他真的快被烦恼压垮了。

剩下的两周假期，他过上了两点一线的生活，贺天也时常陪他进进出出，为此他只好放弃好伙伴三明治，每天买菜做饭，将两人份的饭菜放在保温盒里带去医院，三人共进午餐的画面在谁看来都像是一家人。

暑假一晃过去。

“明天就要开学了。”贺天和他一起走在夜色里，“你想好了吗？”

沿途驶过的车辆不断在他们脸上投下阴影，让两人的表情晦暗不明。

莫关山踟蹰着开口，“我不喜欢学校。”

一双漆黑的双眼埋在阴影中。

“也不喜欢同学，”珊瑚色的眸子里尽是孤立决断，“对学习也没兴趣。”

贺天无意识地屏住呼吸。

“但是我会读完高中的。”

话音未落，对面那张脸染上霓虹灯彩，整个人仿佛亮了起来。

贺天高兴得扑上去，一手锢住红发人的脖子，一手揉着他的头发，笑得见牙不见眼，“真乖。”

“老子又不是为了你！” 他只是无法面对莫母将辛苦借来的学费交到他手上时那殷切的目光。

贺天仍然大力揉搓着那颗红脑袋，“明天我们一起去上学吧。”

“谁他妈要跟你一起。”莫关山从他臂弯钻出来。

“你以后还来我家做饭吧。”贺天不依不挠地揽住他的肩，“工钱翻倍。”

莫关山停下了挣扎，犹豫了一会，低声道：“……不了。”

贺天诧异地松开手。

“你想吃饭叫我一声就行了，但是别给钱了。”莫关山郑重地说，“也别特意给我安排工作了。”

黑发人停在路口，脸上明灭不定，“为什么？”

“不是要做普通朋友吗？别施舍我。” 一辆卡车轰隆驶过，他的尾音淹没其中。

“普通朋友互相帮个忙也不行？”贺天反问。

“转院的事你已经帮得够多了。”莫关山摇头，“普通朋友互相帮忙也要有个限度。”

“你要什么‘限度’？”黑发人语气平稳，面上映着青绿的灯光，仿佛满脸愠色，“我给你买瓶水也要记账吗？”

“这他妈跟买水是一回事吗？”

“对我来说没区别！”贺天按住他裸露的肩膀。

“行，你牛逼。你随便买瓶水就够我还几年了。你再弄点什么我他妈难道要当牛做马一辈子？”红发人露出嘲讽的表情，“老子还没残废呢，别他妈同情我了。”

他退开一步，实在无法理解这个人为什么要勉强和他扯在一起，他们分明就是两个世界的人，根本不该有那么多莫名其妙的交集。

“我不是有同情心的人。”贺天却执意拥住他的肩膀，拉近两人的距离，“我是为了你好。这些对我根本不算什么，既然能帮到你，你自尊心何必那么强。现在特殊时期，你还矫情什么？”

“我矫情？”莫关山拟着光，满脸阴霾，“你的帮助我都接受了，好意也心领了，普通朋友做到这个份上真的够了吧。剩下的我自己来行吗？老子还没废到那个份上。”

贺天静默片刻，“你为什么……一定要跟我划清界限？”

“因为我们本来就有界限！”莫关山甩开他，“我们有那么熟吗？认识几个月的同学，非亲非故的，你也太不拿自己当外人了。”

一旁的店打烊熄灯，贺天整张脸暗淡下来，一脸受伤地望着他。

莫关山也自觉话重了，这人刚帮了自己大忙，现在这样简直像个不识好歹的白眼狼。

他拍了拍贺天的胳膊，用尽量友好地说：“这些天谢谢你了，有空我给你做饭去。”

“你老想把我推开，有必要吗？”贺天低声叹道。

“我是不想……”莫关山踟蹰片刻，终于吐出一口气。

“我不想欠你太多。”

他不愿意亏欠别人，更害怕和面前这个人纠缠太深，他不想无可自拔。

“可是我喜欢你欠我。”黑发人闻言表情柔和下来，忍不住揉了揉他的耳垂。

莫关山拍开他，用从未有过的专注盯着他， “这样我永远没办法跟你在平等的位置上，我不想这样。”

他已经厌倦这个人高高在上的俯视，也不想再自卑地站在他面前。就算他很难比这个人优秀强大，他也不愿低人一等。

贺天脸色一变，“我从来没有……把自己摆在什么高位。你以为我……”

他竟一时语塞，狭长双眸里闪着动人的碎光，“你看不出来吗？现在是我求你……重新接受我。我才是低人一等的那个。”说着他动情地倾身搂住他，“别再推开我了。”

“我已经接受你……”莫关山任他抱着，没有动手推开，“当普通朋友了。”耳边是对方轻微颤抖的鼻息，他拍了拍那宽厚的背脊，不带丝毫暧昧，“那你也尊重一下我，让我自己来吧。”

贺天深深地呼吸，鼻尖蹭蹭后脑短短的发梢，“那你什么时候来我家做饭。”

“去你的。”莫关山踹了他一脚，“大街上也不嫌丢人。”

贺天假装吃痛地放开他，对方转身走开，对他挥手道别。

 

莫关山交完学费又请了半个月假，母亲做完第一个疗程的化疗，中间需要停一段时间，他决定接人回家休养，同时也回到学校上课。

见一听说了他的事，又寻思着找机会单独跟他聊聊，被贺天眼神威胁暴力镇压最终未遂。

想到暑假前这人对自己的告诫，莫关山现在一看到见一就尴尬。

 

放疗让母亲轻微脱发，食欲大减，他每天早早回家按医嘱买菜煮饭，定时煎中药，几乎成了药膳大师，贺天也经常恬不知耻地上门蹭饭，药膳并不比家常菜美味，这人还是像个饿狼一样大快朵颐。

不过母亲心情郁结，他也情绪压抑不善言辞，倒是贺天每次来都能哄的人眉开眼笑。

他几乎习惯每天多煮一份饭，多备一对碗筷。

习惯真是可怕的东西。

不知不觉又过去一个月，母亲进入第三个疗程，再次住进医院。目前恢复情况良好，医药费的事她只字不提。

莫关山依然在学校我行我素，独来独往。除了在各种场合被贺天强行拖走，几乎从未改变。

在他请假期间，他和贺天拍的那组广告图似乎很受店家赏识，长期被挂在眼镜店门口，被校友拍到放到校内论坛，一时引起热议，毁誉参半。毕竟上一个写着“莫关山”三个字的贴子还是侵犯女生的传闻，除了少数知情者，他的坏名声在那次之后更是雪上加霜。

而校草贺天和莫关山的关系也被议论纷纷，某些匿名人士爆料两人关系暧昧，暗指两人的同性恋关系，这种事也并不罕见，但很少有人会的相信学霸校草会跟一个有前科的混混谈恋爱。贺天怒揍蛇立的事还未销声匿迹，两人又多次在公共场所同出同进，在某些人的刻意引导下，完美男神贺天被流氓缠上的言论一时间甚嚣尘上。

莫关山甚至连校内论坛的地址都不知道，一周唯一一节体育课后，他在自己桌上看到了自己和贺天的名字，外加一些污言秽语，涂改液的气味还没散去，抽屉里笔和本子四分五裂。

他简直无法理解，他是在读高中不是小学吧。

同班同学的议论声在身后响起，他整个人都无语了，冷着脸走出教室，准备去外面买饭。

路过校门口时，人声鼎沸，公告栏前聚满了人，零碎的对话传入耳里。

“真看不出来啊，居然男女通吃。”

“听说他爸爸是杀人坐牢……”

“不是之前还跟蛇立扯不清吗？”

“不是要退学了吗，怎么又回来了。”

“靠，真恶心啊。”

……

他一步步走近，后排的女生转身，吓得一声尖叫，所有人集体噤声，一致转身盯着他。

他的视线越过大部分人的头顶飘过去，那张眼镜店广告和两人勾肩搭背的照片被贴在公告栏上。

密密麻麻的目光在视线里闪烁，如深不见底的岩洞里成群的蝙蝠，他其实早已不再惧怕这些，却依然从心底里发寒

——因为你永远不知道这些目光背后藏着多深的恶意与鄙夷。

他回想起小学他父亲入狱后全校师生的瞩目，第一次被人误会后老师家长严厉的批评，回想起初中第一次斗殴后众人的注视，回想起社会上形形色色的人打量他的目光，那是盯着异类的眼神，如同无数只蝙蝠越过他伸出的利爪。

他们并无杀意，甚至没有主动攻击，却依然能将他撕衣剥皮血肉模糊，像一只一丝不挂的猴子暴露在大庭广众之下。

他最讨厌暴露在大家视线下。

他想自己一定是被贺天蛊惑得太深，就因为贺天一句真假不分的话居然答应去做自己最厌恶的事。

莫关山垂在身侧的手颤抖着，肩膀突然被人按住，一个比自己更高大的身影横在身前，像一堵黑墙，挡住所有刺向他的视线。

来人仗着身高优势，上前一步长臂一伸，一把拽掉那张纸，在众目睽睽之下慢条斯理地撕成两半。

“真是无聊啊你们。”见一清亮的声音在一旁响起，一旁是面色不善的展正希。

“别人交朋友还是谈恋爱碍着谁了？贺天和红毛是明星啊？你们这是侵犯隐私权懂不懂？”

贺天收紧拳，将手里的纸张捏皱，眯起眼扫视一圈，人群中几个人默默低下头。

“嘻嘻，我已经拍照了。”见一得意洋洋地举起手机，“等着被举报把！”

“我不希望我和朋友的私事再上公告栏。”他说着握住莫关山的手臂，“如果有谁这么好奇，不妨当面来问我。”

说完他拽着人转身就走，顺手将那团纸抛进垃圾桶。

没出两步路莫关山就扒开了贺天的手，冷淡地说，“你以后在学校还是离我远点吧，大校草。”

“喂，你别乱迁怒行吗。”贺天转而搭住他的肩，“又不是我干的。”

“你不杀伯仁伯仁因你而死啊。”见一在一旁添油加醋。 贺天一个眼刀甩过去。

“我看是你的粉丝团干的吧？”莫关山斜眼。

“我哪来什么粉丝团。”贺天满脸无辜，手指勾了勾他的下巴，“你吃醋了？”

“滚你的。”莫关山拿手肘捅他。

“哈哈哈哈贺天是有粉丝团的。”见一在一旁嘲笑，“不过她们不会相信贺欧巴会谈恋爱的。”

贺天咳了两声，正色道：“我估计这次又是蛇立那伙人干的。”

莫关山狐疑地瞥了对方一眼。

蛇立这名字简直成了贺天甩锅的不动靶，明明人家近期安分守己几个月没出现了。

“你顶罪那次也是他找人在校内论坛发帖的，IP格式都不换。”贺天不屑道。

“……什么贴啊？”他实在不好意思说自己连校内论坛是什么都不知道。

“红毛你居然校内论坛都不知道！”见一仿佛看见外星生物，“你会上网吗！”

“你他妈才不会上网！”。

“行了，先找地方吃饭。”贺天肌肉结实的手臂又粘过来，按在他背上，趁见一和展正希闹腾的空档凑近他耳语，“今天晚上吃什么？”

“别来，我有事。”

“去医院吗？”

“不是，反正我有事。”

……

当晚他终于在见一的指引下搜到了所谓的校内论坛，他跟贺天那个广告的贴果然在第一页飘红，大部分回帖都是花痴某校草，以及好奇两人关系的，竟然还有好几层在称赞自己的，那几个引向性的发言果然都是匿名的，到后面越来越没法看了。

他退出贴子回到论坛首页，第一页就有四个关于贺天的贴，无外乎是某校草撬了暑假补习但开学模考还是全校前三，某校草和校篮球队主力斗牛险胜对方，某校草的长期花痴贴，最尴尬的就是和他有关的那个了。

他一时兴起，搜了下贺天的名字，搜索结果十几页都放不下，光是标题都能让他起一身鸡皮疙瘩，贺天这人模狗样的公孔雀果然有粉丝团吧。 接着他又搜了一下自己的名字，除了那个已经被锁的侵犯女生贴，就是吐槽他上公告栏的奇葩罪行，由于搜索功能十分鸡肋，他一下翻到两年前一个名为“7班惊现红发帅哥”的贴，光是这行字就把他吓得一震，点进去发现居然有几十层在真情实感地花痴他，还有好几个人跑去围观所谓“7班那个又高又白的红发帅逼”，还有人煞有介事地研究他的头发是不是染的。

莫关山关了网页，心道校内论坛的画风太危险了，果然不适合他。

不过他可以确定一点，贺天和他在旁人眼里根本是云泥之别吧。

一连几天莫关山都以“有事”为由让贺天扑了空，像是刻意跟贺天保持距离。

贺天在整整一周逮不到人后消停了一阵。

这天放学后操场边被围得水泄不通，不再像往常一样只有女生，甚至还有几个身高突出的男生站在那。 他瞅到几个暗恋贺天的小男生一脸紧张地在喊些什么，脚步稍一迟疑，不远处传来一个娇滴滴的女声。

“莫关山同学——”

一个比他矮一个头的小女生红着脸一路小跑到他面前，他停在原地，目不斜视，不敢睁眼看人家。

“莫关山同学，有人找你。”

“……谁？” 脑海里出现纪律委员和灭绝师太的脸。

“跟我来吧。”女生脸依然红扑扑的，领着他往操场走。

顿时有种不好的预感。

果然，贺天笑眯眯地站在场边，一见到他就冲出人群热情地搭上他的肩，热切无比的样子如做戏一般。

“你干嘛？”

“一起打球啊。”贺天将他往操场上带。

“打个屁啊。”他甩开对方的胳膊，“我有事。”

“别啊，帮个忙嘛。”

“帮忙”二字着实稀奇，他停下脚步。

“有个校队的来找茬。”贺天附在他耳边，“我这边没人了。”

“校队？” 他抬眼望去，对面的确有个接近2米的大个子。

本校的篮球队蝉联全国冠军好几届，是闻名遐迩的明星队，一溜逼近两米的。

“你怎么得罪校队的了？”

“说我抢了他女朋友。”贺天似乎也很不解，“谁知道他女朋友哪位啊。”

莫关山翻了个白眼，心想你也不看看自己平时花枝招展的浪荡样。

“莫关山，贺天说你球打得可好了。”一个高挑明丽的艺术生在一旁朗声道，落落大方地说，“给我们露一手呗？”

场外一排女生眼睛亮晶晶，一起期待地望着他。

在她们眼里，这种凶神恶煞的不良少年可能在平时躲着走都来不及，但他一站在贺天身边顿时气焰全消，还有点像个别扭的小媳妇，整个人都可爱又可口起来。

莫关山最不会应对女生，红着脸支支吾吾地推脱。

“红毛！加油！”熟悉的清亮嗓音响起，“怼死他们！”“怼死他们！”

他这才注意到场边的见一，他以一种别扭的姿势趴在展正希背上。

“校队的把见一也撞伤了。”贺天补充道。

“没事吧你？”莫关山走上前去。

此时展正希轻轻一拍挂在他肩上白花花的胳膊，“我背你去医务室。”

“不要，我要亲眼看展希希给我报仇！”见一在他背上扭了扭，“么么哒！”

莫关山又被恶心到了，嘴角抽搐起来。

“别人我不放心，只能靠你了，小红毛。”贺天在他身后呼噜了一把他的头发，标准的驯狗姿势。

他们明明就打过一次球，说得好像他很了解自己一样。

“等等，可是……”

贺天不再给他推脱的机会，扒了他的校服外套直接推上了场。

“你打小前锋，我是控卫。”

“什么？”

他遥望对面的两米巨汉，实在无法理解队内最有身高优势的贺天怎么会跑去当控球后卫。

“你发什么神经？”

展正希也放下见一，转着手腕满脸杀气地走上场。

哨声一响，裁判报了个比分，相差十分，剩20分钟。

莫关山只用一回合就理解了这样安排的用意。

贺天的确是个洞察力和判断力十分优异的控卫，传球准稳，大局观非其他人所及。 这队临时凑成的杂兵没有穿针引线根本没办法打出什么战术，没有战术是不可能抗住对方中锋的坦克式碾压的。

贺天对场上的两位队友似乎了若指掌，默契得像是多年的老队友，每次喂球都让他相当舒服，充分利用他爆发力和速度优势连番轰炸对方禁区。

比分紧咬不放。

战术上贺天看似放弃了防守那个两米中锋，按他的话说没必要徒增伤亡，对方一旦闯入禁区通常就能拿分，而且作为经验丰富的校队成员也不会被轻易造犯规。

全队唯一敢和他正面对垒的只有贺天，不时能从对方手里偷到球，甚至造了一次犯规。

对方终于在莫关山连进数球后反应过来，将防守重心从外线投手展正希转到莫关山，派出两个人包夹防守，贺天见球传不到他手里，展正希徘徊三分线外，索性高高跃起凌空抛射，空心入网。

场边爆发出开场以来最疯狂的欢呼。

莫关山看了一眼贺天，撩起衣服擦汗，露出瘦削白皙的腰腹。

贺天喘着粗气，按耐住体内的燥热，索性脱下黑T，露出精壮结实的上半身，汗水淋漓的肌肉阳光下闪着健康性感的光泽。

一片尖叫声中，贺天朝莫关山走去，两人交换了一下眼神。

这一记空拔三分彻底乱了对方阵脚，内外线都不可小觑，大块头亲自堵住莫关山，贺天被剩下两人全场围堵，但仍有余力传得出球给得空的展正希。

比分一度反超。

大块头似乎有些急了， “我们大校草也太拼了吧。”

本来他只是想在众人面前挫挫这人的锐气，没想到反被人戏弄，校队的如果没赢20分以上就太丢脸了。

“我也只是随便玩玩。”贺天抹了把汗，聊骚地投给场边一个wink了，“是你玩不起。”

尖叫声此起彼伏，莫关山无语地捂住耳朵。

看来今天不管输赢这个可怜的校队哥们都会被一堆女生记恨了。

中锋开始全场盯人，充沛的体力和与身形不符的灵活性让他几乎封死了禁区。

比分又被渐渐拉开。

贺天倒也不急，只是继续周旋，偶尔靠自己和展正希的远投追分。

对方看似已不再畏惧连禁区都进不了的莫关山，防守渐渐稀疏，重新严防已有些体力不支的展正希。 大块头又一计灌篮，场边响起校队男生雄厚的欢呼声。

贺天不为所动，在中线上拍了拍莫关山的屁股。

时机已到。

开球后三人在禁区外互相传球，莫关山抓住时机摆脱防守队员，贺天直接将球送过去。

防守人员伸展手臂，防着他传给不远处的展正希。

他冷静地跃起，以惊人的熟练姿势将球抛射出去，橘球擦框入网。

“我操。”防守他的人怪叫一声。

莫关山难得松开眉头，白里透红的脸上露出淡淡笑意。

贺天走向他，凝视着红发人扬起的嘴角，眼底藏着深不见底的渴望。

两人击掌。

黑发少年露出一个骄傲又得意的笑。

莫关山一向有洁癖，必定讨厌近身肉搏，只不过队内没人有闯入禁区的体力和爆发力，他才勉强打起内线。其实他最擅长的是远射。 贺天怎么会不懂。

此时的莫关山也回看天光下那张耀眼的笑脸。

贺天的确有高人一等的资本，也许这个人是天生的领导者。

外线的得分点从一个变成三个，对方防守越来越吃力。

到了最后5分钟。

高强度的比赛让大部分人体力都吃不消，展正希卯足全力连进3球后动作逐渐迟缓。莫关山略有些喘，稍微降速以保持灵活度。

似乎唯一不受影响的只有贺天和对方中锋了，几乎成了一对一PK。

对方中锋虽然进禁区必拿分，但不善外线；而贺天有了莫关山这个得力帮手，得分率始终略胜一截。

最后3分钟，莫关山也有些撑不住。

双方协议休息半分钟，莫关山喘着气灌白水，全然没注意送水的女生殷切的目光。

他现在满脑子都是搞定那个嚣张的大块头。

贺天拎着两个水瓶饮料走近他。

“干得不错，莫仔。”他抽走空瓶，递去一瓶运动饮料。

“别废话。”红发人盯着他，示意他赶紧布置战术。

“把那个大块头请出场。”贺天沉声道，脸上挂着算计的浅笑，“现在只有你有点体力了，我需要你帮我。”

“怎么做？”莫关山平复了一下呼吸。

贺天对上那双异常执着的眼睛，心跳没由来地加速。

“再两次就可以滚了。”他用脖子上的白毛巾擦了擦汗，“我们俩各造一次。”

“怎么个造法？”那个中锋经验丰富而且相当狡猾，不是轻易犯规的人。

“他现在也有点急了，比赛也没多久了。”贺天说着揩了一下莫关山湿滑的肩膀，“让他觉得值得犯规就行了。”

莫关山略一思索，点了一下头，“好。”

休息结束后，莫关山回光返照般不要命地往禁区里闯，大块头好几次险些没防住他。

而展正希休息过后也找回了准头，虽然速度迟缓，命中率却有回升。

一次攻防转换中，大块头一巴掌将贺天手里的球拍飞，连带着贺天白皙的手腕也红了一大片，裁判却并未吹哨。场边的女生发出一阵嘘声。

此时一道白影扑向场边，整个身子几乎与球一起飞了出去，终于在界外线上将球捞回，稳稳地传给无人防守展正希，后者轻易地三步上篮。 与此同时，莫关山重重地跌在地上，上臂擦破了一片皮。

贺天上前将他拉起来，场外女生赶紧递来液体创口贴喷雾，他边为他处理伤口边皱眉，“也不用那么拼。”

“不拼怎么让他觉得有值得。”莫关山忍着臂上的刺痛，扬起下巴挑衅地和那个中锋对视。

贺天心中一动，目光灼灼地贴近他绯红的脸，“快了。”

对手一直以为即将体力透支的红头发越来越缠人，而贺天越来越游刃有余。

那中锋面上也露出急躁的表情。

终于，一次篮板拼抢中，对方中锋和另一名球员将他夹在中间，在莫关山高高起跳，两人前后夹击，其中一人趁机打他的手臂小腿，大块头利用身材优势挤压他，莫关山早已看出猫腻，他不躲不避，刻意勾住大块头的衣服，将他拽向自己。

这个微小动作没几个人注意到，在两人惊异的目光中，他倒在地上，两个人一起压在他身上。

那一瞬间莫关山感觉全身骨头都快散架了。

“恶意犯规。”

裁判哨声未落贺天就冲上前，大块头赶紧起身，贺天直接把压在莫关山身上的另一人拎了起来，那个人被掀到地上，看了眼贺天的表情，大气都不敢出。

莫关山以手撑地坐起身，却迟迟站不起来。

“有点……抽筋。”

贺天二话不说蹲下身按起他的小腿肌肉。

一阵奇异的酥麻感让莫关山脸上燥热起来。

“还打不打？要换人吗？”

“打！”

莫关山扯开那只手，看向场边，见一一脸惊魂未定地瞪着他，递过去一瓶冷却喷雾。

他给自己脚踝喷了一会，撑着贺天的肩勉力站起来。

“我的任务完成了。”他因疼痛而皱着眉，脸上却带着发狠的残酷笑意。

贺天定定地望着他，被勾了魂一样，半天移不开眼。

“剩下的靠你了。”

展正希似乎恢复了一点体力，跑动速度已降至最低，但依然能找准篮筐。

四犯的大块头心有余悸，这时候贺天发起狠来冲撞他。

比分差距缩小。

还剩30秒，贺天单枪匹马，带球直奔篮下，大块头如乌云般笼罩在篮筐前，他一个假动作漂亮地闪身过人，跃起抛射，却仍未脱离对方控制范围，大块头长臂向后一挥，贺天的大臂被拍了个正着，投篮姿势却纹丝不动。

球在篮筐上绕了两圈后落入网中，贺天失去平衡跌坐在地。

裁判哨声响起。

“进球有效，加罚一球。”

大块头五犯，贺天罚球入网。

比赛结束。

贺天对上前庆祝的展见二人摆摆手，直接走向那个一脸丧气的中锋面前。

“干嘛？还想打架？”

他冷笑着抬起脚，准准踢中对方腹部。

大块头退后一步，剧烈的疼痛让他几乎窒息，他干咳一声，后知后觉地捂着肚子蹲下来，最后双手撑地干呕起来。

贺天活动着腕关节，居高临下地睥睨对方。

“替我朋友还你的。”

整个操场顿时静默无声。

莫关山不禁回想起当初被贺天支配的恐惧。这两米哥们在全校人面前被一脚踢到吐，以后还怎么混啊。估计今天这事要上校内论坛了吧。

他正为对方默哀着，贺天不知何时奔到场边，不由分说地拉着他的胳膊将他整个人背起来。

“卧槽！”莫关山挣扎起来，这人是永动机吗。

“去医务室。”

“老子还没残废。”

有力的手臂绕过他的大腿，湿热的裸背紧贴他的胸口，白背心整个浸湿了，热得好像要将他彻底融化，汗味混杂着烟草味扑鼻而来，他被属于贺天的气息淹没。

“害羞什么啊。”贺天轻笑，细微的震动传到他胸口，“你个不要命的二货。”

“……老子没你脸皮厚。” 莫关山习惯性地用手遮住眼睛，鸵鸟一样挡住一路上无数围观的视线。

从操场到医务室少说也有上百米，莫关山一手环着贺天的脖子，难道这人不怕当场虚脱吗？

结果两人都保持着这个姿势，安然无恙地到达了医务室。

校医说他小腿肌肉拉伤，踝关节轻微扭伤，一周内会有点跛脚，之后就能恢复如常了。

展正希扶着见一跟着赶来，见一是背部肌肉挫伤，一个月内禁止激烈运动。

“靠，那以后体育课都废了。”见一趴在病床上扭动，“展希希你要陪我——”

莫关山坐在一旁的靠椅上直摇头。

贺天突然伸出手握住他的小腿，红发人紧张得赶紧曲起腿。

“给你按摩。” 大手按压着他的小腿肌肉，酸痛酥麻，他呻吟出声，又赶紧咬住嘴唇。

“一边去。” 他试着踹开对方，贺天却像捧着珍宝一样抱着他的腿不放，动作连摸带捏的，就像在逗弄自己驯养的最心爱的宠物。

莫关山终于忍无可忍，坐起身扯开那只作恶多端的手。

见一在一旁惊讶地瞪着两人。

“贺天，你刚刚当那么多人的面……不太好吧。”见一犹豫着问道，他很少见贺天这样当众施暴，上次这样……还是揍蛇立的时候。

“他活该。”贺天寒声道。

“是你先招惹人家女朋友的吧？真是缺德啊你。”莫关山岔道。

“我根本不认识他女朋友好吗？”

“那是你招惹的女朋友太多了。”

……

见一眼角瞥着这两人，微微蹙起秀气的眉。

他一直知道贺天的领土意识特别强，只要有人动了他的人，下场必定不会好看——但他从没觉得自己是贺天的人。

如果那大块头撞自己是有故意的成分，那莫关山根本就是为了造犯规拽着人往自己身上压。他不信贺天刚刚没看到。

他揉着自己的半湿的长发趴下去，两人互相拌嘴的声音还在耳边回响。

刚才有那么一刹那，他竟觉得这两人根本是同一种人，是那种为达目的不顾一切的狂徒。

贺天也许自己都没察觉，他看着莫关山的眼神早已脱离自己控制，那种病态一样痴狂的占有欲只要看上一眼就会让人战栗。

 

那次篮球赛后，莫关山的风评好了许多，不管是出于对贺天的敬畏还是对莫关山篮球水平的欣赏，没有人再敢对他做什么。

对他有兴趣的女生明显多了起来，他似乎无知无觉，仍然一脸凶相地在校内特立独行。

而且这时候他也没空去理会其他事，他在忙着赚外快。

那次疾言厉色地拒绝了贺天的帮忙后，他拨通了一个许久没联系的号码。

对方也不因他上次放鸽子而恼他，在确认他的确不怕事也不惹事后，不时为他安排不会见血的活儿，还好这群人大都是夜行生物，莫关山每晚去医院看过母亲再去干活也不迟。

那家伙虽然面上五大三粗古板严肃，人却意外的细心负责，对他十分照顾，每次工作也考虑周到，就算出了状况也挺身会尽力护他周全，他受了再轻的伤也会亲自带他包扎，过了11点一定派车送他回家。

有一次他太困忘了发短信保平安，对方还连着几个电话打过来确认。

就像莫关山想象中的兄长，寡言、沉稳、强悍。

唯一的缺点是这人特别爱八卦他跟贺天，明明沉默少语，打起字来连珠似炮，他好几次都尴尬得不知道说什么好。

贺天在多次逮不到人后也按耐不住了，莫关山根本没察觉自己什么时候被盯梢的，甚至整个随扈队伍都一无所觉。

这次任务是保护某境外老板的机密谈判，莫关山守在整层楼唯一的入口——一道防盗玻璃门前。

离结束时间还剩半小时，对讲机内传来一声清晰的枪响，他已司空见惯，不慌不忙地观察了一圈周围，确认无人闯入。

没过一会，对讲机那头有人说声源在他附近，并报上具体位置。

他们不怕枪，莫关山外其他人几乎全部持枪，只是不确定来者何人。

“你守在这。” 同行人对他点点头，留了一半人守在原地。

然而一行人的背影刚消失在视线，只听“叮”的一声，两扇电梯门同时打开，黑压压的人群齐齐涌出，门口瞬间被围死。

这么近的距离，枪也没用了。

“操。”

居然还是中了调虎离山。

莫关山一脚向后一步，作防御姿态。 此时所有人应接不暇，没人有空掩护这个高中生。

莫关山正面迎上这群经验丰富的高壮成年人，没有任何闪躲姿态。

这么悬殊的人数差距，防守是没用的，必须撑到援兵来。

他尽量闪躲着那群人重炮一样的攻击，对手似乎发现他是易突破的弱点，集中人力攻击他，尽管有人替他掩护，但仍不慎被一拳擦过脸颊，过了一会他才意识到领口湿了一片，对方指尖竟藏着钢刺。

有什么在他脑海里一闪而过，他印象中手里会藏暗器的人只有……

一瞬间的失神，对方挟着金属冷光的拳头袭向他腹部，他闪躲不及，以手接住那根钢刺，钢刺戳破他的手掌，捅在腹部的皮肉上，但并未出血，他抬脚蹬去，对方反应敏捷地收手，眨眼间，那染血利刺直接向他门面飞来。

他迅速扑倒在地。 钢刺撞在他身后的玻璃门，弹落在地。

他趴在地上，眼疾手快地捡起那暗器往眼前的脚踝刺去，头顶上传来一声痛呼，谁知耳边一阵风起，黑色鞋底直往他脑袋踹去。

千钧一发之际，那鞋底擦过他额角，对方整个被掀翻在地。

“没事吧？” 一只布满纹身的健壮手臂横在眼前。

莫关山摇摇头，又松了一口气，援兵终于到了。

花臂抓着他的后领将他提起来，毫不温柔扔到一边，几个人走上前将他挡在身后。

耳边仍是你来我往拳脚相交的厮杀声与痛呼声。

沉寂已久的热血沸腾起来，他嗜战的暴力因子蠢蠢欲动，他甩了甩手上的血珠。

红发少年从人缝钻了出去，不顾周身疼痛，低吼一声挥出拳。

双方进入白热化状态，光洁的地砖不断溅上血滴。

花臂不经意回过头，看见这毛头小子不要命似地往前冲，一阵心慌，“有病啊你？”

两人相隔太远，他试图拨开人群将他拖回去。

这时人群间传来连串的惨叫，紧接着是两声震天的枪响。

莫关山回眸望去，黑发黑眸的俊美少年冷着脸，敌我不分地一拳一个击倒拦在他身前的人。

他身后跟着两个中年人，手里持枪，莫关山认出其中一个是开那辆奔驰的司机。

“我不是姓见的手下。”贺天说着一脚踹倒一个花臂的下属，“我数三声，再不滚就开枪。”

双方同时停止打斗。

“贺二少，你来干什么？”

对方的领头人显然认识他，也知道他跟贺呈的关系，而且对这人分外忌惮地样子。

“三。”

那领头人迟疑了。

双方打了这么一会，目标人物早就该逃脱了。再打下去不说双亡惨重基本也不会有什么好结果了。但被这么一个未成年拿枪逼走实在是……

“二。”

贺天根本没正眼看他，始终恶狠狠地盯着人群里血红着脸的少年。

“一。”

“我们走。”

领头人话音刚落，那群人几乎同时退后几步脱离战场，贺天的司机一手握枪一手按开电梯门，一行人整齐踏入，眨眼间鸣金收兵。

贺天仍满脸愤怒，身后的枪口仍对准门口的人们。

一时间无人敢动弹。

花臂第一个反应过来，越过人群走近莫关山，扶着他的脑袋查看他脸颊脖子间的伤口。

“没事吧？”尽管伤口不深却血流不止，似乎碰到了大血管。

“还好。”莫关山像平常一样任对方给自己检查。

这一幕被贺天看在眼里，整个人被点燃。

“给我放开。”

他踩着满地血迹走上前，捏着花臂胳膊上的伤口将人拉开，转头凶狠地瞪着仍在流血的人。

莫关山第一次见平时嬉皮笑脸的人这么愤怒，怒火好像还是冲着自己来的。

可他现在头昏眼花，实在没力气应付他。

“你先让开……”他话没说完就被一把抓住手臂。

贺天将他的手掌翻上来，伤口不深，但刺穿后又被主人拳打脚踢滥用了一阵，以至于皮肉翻开来，看起来格外吓人。

“你他妈缺钱缺疯了吧？”贺天阴沉沉地说。

“操……关你屁事。”莫关山试图睁开他，但对方似乎要掐断他的胳膊一样死命地钳住。

“你不肯让我帮忙，却来找他？”他下颌抽动，每个字都像从牙缝里挤出来的。

莫关山简直怕他张开口时已经把自己咬得满嘴鲜血了。

花臂按住贺天的胳膊，“别闹了，让他先包扎。”

“闭嘴！”贺天像爆发了一样撞开花臂，转身死死揪住这人的领口，“你他妈是不是也疯了，敢打他的主意？”

“是他找我的。”

“所以你就让他做这个？”

“对。”花臂不为所动，眉头都没皱一下。

“操！”贺天似乎彻底被激怒了，毫无理智地一拳挥过去，被轻易躲开。

“喂，你发疯了吧？”莫关山根本看不懂这个自己人打自己人的操作，扯着贺天的胳膊，上前一步挡在花臂身前。

贺天看在眼里，双目赤红。

他身形一晃绕开莫关山，不断地发动猛烈攻击，花臂向后退了几步，在确定战火不会波及莫关山后，才施展拳脚开始反击。

莫关山目瞪口呆，他第一次看到火力全开的贺天跟人打得势均力敌，两人对彼此的招数十分熟悉，但花臂无论经验还是力量都压制着贺天。

贺天不时从胸腔发出愤怒的低吼，眼里闪着血腥的光。

好几次花臂打得不耐烦了，刚退开一步又满身戾气的贺天缠上来。

刚经历一场恶战的年长者渐渐有些体力不支。

“别打了。”花臂低喘道，一拳擦过贺天眼角。

“敢碰我的人。”贺天眯着眼继续攻击，“你他妈找死！”

莫关山此时却根本没空吐槽“我什么时候成了你的人”，因为他从没见过这样盛怒失态的贺天

——简直像一头领地被占的狂兽。


	9. Chapter 9

莫关山目不转睛盯着打斗的两人。

贺天如同一头从人形裂缝中现形的妖兽，掀唇露出嗜血的獠牙，尽管身处劣势，每一拳每一击，连每一声喘息，都恣意燃烧着自己凶残的野性与力量。

他r第一u 痛天认识这个人，就像这样的他才是真正的贺天，如一团残忍炽热的火，靠近一步便会灰飞烟灭，失去一切风度与优雅，却让人移不开眼。

他不由自主地向前一步，不料脚下一虚，温热的液体汩汩流下颈脖，连忙扶墙稳住平衡，手心却一阵刺痛，血肉模糊的地方擦过墙灰，他不由痛呼一声。

打斗中的两人动作同时一缓，花臂转头看去，贺天却在同一时间挥拳击中对方下颌。银发人高壮的身子退后两步。

“打够没？”花臂喘了口气。

贺天也气喘吁吁，显然消耗了不少体力，还没开口说什么，一道红黑相间的身影已闪至面前。

“喂，没事吧？”

红发少年蹲下身扶着白发人的胳膊。

花臂摇摇头，吐了一口血沫。

“你他妈发够疯了吧？”莫关山仰起脸不耐道。

被质问的人赤红着眼，死死盯着两人相握的手臂，恨不能以眼神将人焚灭。

莫关山起身，正欲将花臂拉起来，后领被人猛地揪住。

黑发少年将他整个人拎了起来，“你去包扎。”他命令道。

“滚你妈的！”莫关山扭着头试图挣开，不慎扯到颈间的伤口，不禁倒吸一口气。

贺天皱了皱眉，手一松，将他扔给两个持枪的手下。

“带他下去。”

黑发少年说完又弯下身，提起地上那人的衣领，“我们谈谈。”  
那表情完全没有谈判的意思，好像对方说错一个字就要给他开两个窟窿。

莫关山被其中一人拽住臂弯，另一人按下电梯键。  
他早已手脚发软，这司机个子比他小一号，力气却不小，手上还有货真价实的枪。

“你他妈的，到底要干嘛？”莫关山吼道，语气十分肆无忌惮。

贺天脖子上青筋凸起，却故意充耳不闻，高傲地昂着下巴，瞪着比他高半个头的成年人。

在场的随扈气都不敢出一下。

花臂拍开对方不剩多少力气的手，好整以暇地站起身，转头冲他抬了抬下巴，示意他先走，投去一个“放心吧”的眼神。  
那轻松的模样，似乎完全没把贺天当回事。

贺天将两人目光的相交尽收眼底，怒意如电流窜过全身。

方才劳损的肌肉瞬间紧绷，他体内再度溢满无从发泄的力量。

此时电梯门“叮”地一声响，莫关山被拖入电梯间，浓浓的血腥味扑鼻而来。

贺天拳头咔咔作响，透过渐渐合拢的门缝，莫关山看见黑发人贴近引发人，以寒如冰窟的声音缓缓开口：“不许再找他。”

 

一楼大门口停着辆纯黑面包车，看不清车牌，车门自动滑开，一个看起来三十上下的白大褂冲他和善一笑，膝上搁着医药箱。

“请进。”那戴着金丝眼镜的男人一脸斯文，语气温和，却让人莫名地无法拒绝，“我是医生。”这人已戴上塑胶手套。

押他下来的司机轻轻一拍他的背，后座缓缓放倒，他犹豫着躺了上去，车顶白灯一亮，如同手术室里的无影灯，他眯起眼，白大褂手法娴熟地为他消毒止血，他还没来得及感知疼痛，颈部的伤口已被包扎好，那人又翻开他的手掌。

“哎呀，怎么这么不小心。”那人感叹着，“这么好看的手。”说着利索地清理起他掌心翻起的皮肉，他咬紧牙关，准备忍受磨人的刺痛，谁知没过一会儿掌心一片清凉，竟已经上药了。

他抬起头，那白大褂利索上了两道药，紧接着缠起绷带，他怀疑自己失血到眼花，这人动作竟快到有了虚影，根本不似常人。

“好了。”眨眼间，白大褂笑眯眯地松开他。

莫关山抬起自己的手，有些难以置信地盯着那缠得一丝不苟的绷带。

“不想留疤要勤换药。”一瓶没包装的药膏塞到他手上，“回去再买点补血的吧。”

出于对业界精英医生的敬畏，他坐直身子道了谢。

“不用，拿钱办事。”那白大褂摘下手套，扔进后座的纸筒，“谢谢贺二少吧，我平时才懒得出门。”

“呃，你是……”

“他家的私人医生。”那人一边收拾医药箱一边打量他，“我的身份没什么意思，倒是你……”

那人突然贴近他的脸，“他自己受伤都没找过我，我还是第一次见贺二少这么……”

此时车门向一旁划开，“贺二少”寒着脸站在外面。

“说曹操曹操到。”白大褂一脸正经地坐直身子，合上医药箱。

贺天看都没看那医生一眼，直接圈住莫关山没受伤的手腕，硬生生将人拽了出来。

“靠，你他妈……”莫关山差点一个趔趄栽倒在地。

“记得换药哦，一天两次。”

他回头，那医生饶有兴趣地打量两人。  
此时车顶灯光亮起，他这才发现这辆外表普通的面包车内里已改装成救护车，有满载的设备和专业的灯具，他刚刚躺的地方，俨然就是一张手术床。

贺天甩手关上车门。

“喂，丘哥还没……”这医生技术这么好，贺天和花臂的伤都还没治。

“他也配？”贺天鄙夷地冷哼一声，又瞟了他一眼，咬牙道，“你还真关心他。”

莫关山使不上力，也放弃和这个阴阳怪气的家伙交流，“让我回家。”

“你还想回家？”

贺天牢牢牵着他的手，将人拖进那辆熟悉的奔驰，甩门的力道让整辆车都震动起来。

那司机以握枪的手转动方向盘。

莫关山斜倚在靠背上，脸朝向窗外，此时他已经不敢小觑贺天家任何一个人了。

贺天望着他略显疲惫的侧脸，深呼吸了几次，勉强自己冷静下来。

“以前的事我也不追究了。”贺天双手握拳放在膝盖上，“以后不许去找他了。”

他没发现自己无论口气还是言语都格外像发现丈夫偷情的妻子，明明气急败坏还要假装大度。

“你还真把自己当我爹了？”莫关山横了他一眼，带着不自知的有恃无恐，“我找谁轮得到你管？”

“砰”的一声，贺天一拳捶在车窗上，他被震得额前一麻，一回头对方已欺身按住他双肩。

“你把我当外人，不要我这个‘普通朋友’帮忙就算了。”贺天愠怒道，声音里透出难言的委屈，“那你找他是什么意思？难道他就‘不普通’？！”

莫关山挑眉，他就算再迟钝，也听得出这话里浓浓的吃味了，原本竖起的倒刺又软下来。

“啧，他那来钱快。站站桩就行。”他尽量耐心地解释道，“再说我之前又不认识他，也没什么特别对待。”

“他对你还不够特别？”贺天嗤笑，“如果不是因为我，你觉得他会理你？”

莫关山的肩膀垮下来，他也不是没想到这点，小声念叨了一句“我还以为他跟你有过节”。

“我是和他不对付，你又是我朋友。”贺天松懈了一点力道，冷着脸说，“他为什么找你，你就没想过？”

莫关山愣了愣，贺天竟在暗示花臂接近他是别有目的。

他回想起花臂看贺天的眼神，跟看自家胡闹的小弟弟没什么两样，甚至比贺天那硬如磐石的哥哥还了几分人情味。

他从不觉得花臂是在利用自己，但毕竟双方关系尴尬，这样下去的确是打贺天的脸了。

“我知道了。”他不由叹了口气。

贺天见他一副不舍的模样，顿时恼羞成怒。

“那么多正经工作你不去，非要为他流血卖命，你嫌命长是吧？”

“操。”莫关山咒骂了一声，“以前那么多次都没事，你一来就赶上老子流血，真是煞星。”

贺天今晚好像完全控制不住情绪，瞬间被“那么多次”几个字点着了。

“你明知道这活儿不只是站桩，你不打架不能活吗？”

“放屁！”莫关山恼羞成怒，“打个JB的架，老子现在只想赚钱！”他也揪起贺天的衣领，表情有些狰狞，“那你说，除了打架我他妈还能做什么？”

反正他只是个一无所长的高中生，除了一身胆和年轻的身体他并没有什么可以出卖。

“你出去卖都比做这个好。非要挨枪子？”贺天口不择言，“你是买了保险还是脑子里装了JB？”

“你他妈有脸说我？”莫关山无力地砸了他一拳，“你自己好到哪里去？就许你成天打架开枪，不许老子站个桩？”

贺天突然沉默，危险地眯起眼。

莫关山一时汗毛竖起，这个人似乎真的被激怒了。

贺天凑近他，“成天打架？”大手卡住他的尖削的下巴，“我哪次不是为了你？”

莫关山甚至察觉不到脖子上的伤，整个人被对方的凌人气势压得动弹不得。

“你为什么跟我比？你凭什么跟我比？”贺天气息不稳，胸膛大幅度起伏着，“你……以为我愿意？”

下颌上那只手在微微发抖，不知是太过愤怒还是在极力忍住力道不掐死他。

这家伙今晚似乎彻底失去理智了，莫关山在那双失控的眼里看到不易显露的悲愤，只一点就让他喘不过气。

“我他妈才不想混圈呢。”他声音轻得不像自己的，“我只是想试试看……凭什么你可以我就不行。”

他找上花臂是有私心，除了逃脱贺天的控制，他也想去看看他所在的“那个世界”。

“那个世界”里的贺天让他感到越来越陌生，也越来越吸引人。自己对贺天微妙的嫉妒与攀比心与日俱增，甚至不自觉产生进一步靠近对方的渴望。

贺天的滔天怒火似乎被这一句话安抚下来，两人面色平静地对视片刻，一根手指划过他的唇。

“原来你是想更了解我吗？”贺天着迷地按压着那淡色的嘴唇，“那你想见识一下吗？我平时是怎么打架的？”

他的声音沙哑又惑人。

“你想知道……我到底是什么样的人吗？”

你想来看看我的世界吗？

一张俊美性感的脸在他视线里放大，两人鼻息相交，鼻尖几乎贴在一起。

有那么一瞬间莫关山以为对方就要吻上来了。

“明天是周末，拿上你的‘血汗钱’，跟我去一个地方。”

莫关山咽了下口水，“拿钱干嘛？”

“赌一把。”贺天笑道，嘴角带着勾人的弧度。

“你敢试试吗？”

 

【你敢试试吗？】

这句话就像一句咒语，那个惑人的施咒人每每念起，都能让莫关山失去反抗能力。

贺天在他家楼下等他。

红发少年数了数这几个月打工赚的钱，虽然不过几千块，却是真正意义上卖血卖汗的“血汗钱”。

他心跳如鼓，那辆锃亮的奢华奔驰停在楼下，连同坐在车里的人，如同一个美丽危险的漩涡。

贺天像往常一样什么都不说。

他有预感，如果他现在打个电话说自己不去了，从此他和贺天的关系将会变成另一种样子。

也许他能趁机摆脱对方。

莫关山深吸一口气，背着书包冲下楼。

 

车竟一路驶出城去，到达目的地时已接近凌晨。

两人来到一处诡异的私人会所，一楼是酒吧餐厅，吧台却清清冷冷，贺天几乎是刷脸领了两张卡，带他下到负一层。

电梯门开，震天的欢呼声瞬间刺穿他的耳膜。

眼前灯光全灭，所有光源集中在楼下的八角笼里，那里面有两个互相撕扯的人——或是野兽。

人群密密麻麻地围在四周，像一群缺氧的鱼，伸长脖子张大了嘴，嘶吼欢呼着。

空气中弥漫着血腥味。

如同黑暗斗兽场一般。

莫关山屏住呼吸，心跳在一瞬间脱离控制。

两人一进来就被一个保镖打扮的人叫住，贺天熟门熟路地跟着对方绕到楼下。

一个西装革履的中年男人迎了上来。

“还以为你不来了。”

“有事耽搁了。”

莫关山勉强回过神来，那人身材高壮，近一米九，但体型略有些松弛，表情精明，看上去更像个商人。

对方也打量了一眼莫关山。

“这谁啊？”

贺天拍了拍莫关山的肩，“他是我的……Corner man。”

“稀奇了，你也会带Corner man？”

黑发少年但笑不语。

中年男人推开一扇不起眼的小门，莫关山走了进去，房中央铺着宽大的软垫，两人在上面拉筋热身，墙边一排椅子，零散地坐着几个壮实的男人，见三人进来，不约而同抬起头，目露凶光。

莫关山近乎本能地瞪回去。

贺天揽住他的肩膀，失笑道：“别紧张别紧张，这里没有我的对手。”

“你的东西都收在更衣间。”中年男人满含期待地看了眼贺天，退了出去。

整个房间气氛恢复沉默肃杀。

“你带我来这干嘛？”莫关山压低声音说。

“赚钱。”

莫关山皱眉。

“这地方你应该听过吧。”贺天与那双鲜红的眼睛对视。

他点头，“只在电影里见过。”

所谓的地下笼斗。

“你不好奇我的钱哪来的吗？其实大部分都是我自己赚的。”贺天松开手。

“就靠这个？”

“偶尔吧。还有别的。”贺天说着又忍不住嘲讽了一句，“这可是正规比赛，比你挨枪子安全多了。”

没等红毛发作，贺天又笑嘻嘻地伸手指了个方向。

“楼上有个黑色小柜台，下注的地方。”那双幽深的眼眸闪着自信的光彩，“我是倒数第二场。不管你带了多少钱，全压我赢。”

莫关山转过头，盯着他看，表情半是探究半是犹豫，眼底却是无可抑制的兴奋。

贺天被他的眼神激得血脉喷张。

“放心，这场我绝对赢。”

 

莫关山依言扔了大半的钱进去，贺天为人骄傲但并不爱打诳语，他排前后衣着光鲜的土豪，个个都眨眼间下了六七位数。

 

回到那间房时，贺天已整装待发，表情放松地在软垫上拉伸。

此时门外响起铃声，贺天甩了甩胳膊站起来。

“喂，Corner man该怎么做？”莫关山有点紧张地跟上去，他可没做过场边教练，顶多提着水桶给贺天擦血。

“呆在笼边就行。”贺天脱下黑色上衣，“一回合就能结束。”

他戴上薄薄的黑色拳套，修长手指从半截拳套里缓缓伸出来，又慢慢收紧，骨节咔咔作响。

莫关山跟着他，一步步走向那个弥漫着血腥味的八角笼，贺天一走入灯下就引发掀天的尖叫声，可谓震耳欲聋。

主持人以夸张的声线高呼两人的名号。

被观众簇拥的人淡定地在笼边，闭眼任裁判在脸上擦凡士林。

在从上而下的强光下，他全身皮肤如白玉般光洁平滑，五官轮廓与肌肉线条都如精心雕刻一般。

莫关山轻咳了一声，凑上前去，“喂，别输了。”

老子的钱可都投进去了。

那面无表情的雕塑人睁开眼，如同被注入了灵魂，绽出温柔的笑意。

贺天步入笼内，莫关山这才开始打量他的对手。

对方是个体型比贺天大了整整一号的俄罗斯白人，满脸胡渣，看上去完全是一头棕熊，尤其上身青筋毕现，肌肉像麻花一样鼓鼓囊囊地拧在一起。

两人来到笼中央，互相碰了碰拳，这笼子比正规比赛里的小了一圈，两人站在一起更衬得贺天娇小瘦削，像个弱不禁风的模特。

黑发少年上下看了眼对手，仍是那副成竹在胸的模样。

开赛铃响。

贺天矮身作防御姿势，那毛熊却直接一拳袭来，黑发人抬臂挡下，对方紧追不放，左右开弓，重拳如雨点般砸向贺天要害。

莫关山头一次见块头这么大出拳却如此迅猛的人。

贺天步履灵活，一一闪避开来，却只守不攻，开场半分钟竟无一次主动出击。观众似乎不满贺天的消极态度，漏出几次嘘声。

莫关山听到那大块头的Corner Man用英语抗议了两句。

场外裁判举牌警告了一次。

到一分钟时，那只棕熊仍保持着惊人的速度和力道，钢炮般的重拳不断袭来。

贺天脸上仍游刃有余，全无之前与花臂缠斗时的狼狈。

两人渐渐来到笼边，咫尺之外，莫关山眼里那毛熊如巨人耸立。对手再次欺身逼近，大片阴影笼罩在贺天头顶，黑发少年却勾唇一笑，矮身闪避，同时抡起拳头从下而上击中对方下颚，快如闪电，莫关山几乎听到牙齿断裂的声音。

棕熊靠在笼边才没有倒地，贺天紧接着一记鞭腿直击脑门，对方抬臂挡住，顺势握住贺天脚踝将人拖下地，随即整个人扑了上去。

贺天笑意更深，莫关山对柔术略有了解，却仍无法看清那人如何手脚并用、反客为主地钳制对方，全程动作流畅到无可防范。  
不到一会那大块头整个僵住，粗大的脖子被贺天的胳膊与腿卡住，对方几乎无法呼吸，酱红色的脸扭曲得吓人，血水不断从嘴角流出。

场外裁判正欲终止比赛，观众还未及欢呼，贺天却在这时松开手脚，施施然站了起来，那棕熊猛吸一口气，伏在地上喘气。

“他还没拍地。”裁判对贺天说。

贺天比了个OK的手势。

大块头喘了快十秒才勉力爬起来。

“完全不会柔术啊。”贺天勾了勾手，戏谑地笑起来，“来吧，我站着KO你。”

观众在沉默了一阵后陷入疯狂的呐喊。

那棕熊满脸羞愤，大叫着冲了上去，但动作迟缓不少，战略上也失去了冷静。

整场比赛已进入贺天的节奏，尽管对方仍在密集攻击，却几乎伤不到他一根头发。

黑发人又一次刻意将对手引到莫关山这一边，紧接着一拳击中对方的右脸，对方嘴里血水喷涌而出，沾到贺天那白瓷般的肌肉上，竟有种诡异的瑰丽。

那棕熊扶着笼子保持平衡，贺天上前一套组合拳，动作快到不可思议。

莫关山这才意识到方才他一直在放水。

那棕熊整张脸已高高肿起，几乎无法站立。

此时胜负已分明，贺天好整以暇，舒展四肢，雨点般的拳腿落在对方周身，戏耍一样单方面痛殴高出自己一倍的对手。

每一个动作都精准优雅，举重若轻。

红发人在笼边抬起头，仰视一尺外的黑发人，汗水流经那匀称优美的肌肉线条，随着那流畅的动作一深一浅地起伏着，点缀着零星血沫，在聚光灯下，令人目眩神迷的性感。

毛熊已蹲在笼边捂着头，似乎失去反抗力，贺天收了手，准备最后一击。

此时对方却摇晃着身子，回光返照般撞了上去。

贺天一拳落空，猝不及防地被对手下潜抱摔，单腿腾空，那毛熊怒吼一声，背部狠狠砸在地上，“砰”的一声回荡全场。

贺天灵活地从地上一跃而起，那俄罗斯人却像是耗尽最后一丝力气，佝偻着背靠在笼边。

莫关山眯起眼。

贺天咳了一声，左脚后撤一步，猛地凌空跃起，炫技似的一记飞身踢正中对方前额，武侠动作般华丽优雅。

对手轰然倒地，再抬不起一根手指。

三分半钟，Knockout。

在裁判敲铃前，海潮般铺天盖地的欢呼席卷会场，所有人都在高呼一个名号。

“Adonis! Adonis! Adonis!”

莫关山却什么也听不到了。

胜利者蹲下身，透过网眼与他对视，如画的眉眼化作嗜血野兽的瞳仁，妖异而贪婪地望住他。

然后这头美丽的野兽慢慢扬起嘴角，伸舌舔掉落下的汗滴。

“怎么样？喜欢吗？”

这就是我的世界。

一股无法言喻的燥热从莫关山头顶涌向下体。

他捂住额头，他大概失血过多脑部缺氧了——居然看一个男人的身体看到气血上涌。

眼前的贺天已不复当初，即使有千数万人与他有着相似的肌肉，同样的线条，他却深知每一寸埋藏着无尽力量，和独一无二的美感。

方才那一瞬间，他甚至看到贺天周身都在发光。

他记起儿时看过的希腊神话画册——希腊童话里的战神Ares，残暴嗜血，杀伐成瘾，而他却从小便仰慕这威武刚强的恶神，无人否认他的邪恶，可也无人能抵御他的力量，因为他就是力量的化身

——刚刚贺天的模样竟与当年画本上那个相貌俊美的半裸战神重合。

笼门打开，对手的教练冲了进去，英语和俄罗斯语夹杂着对工作人员大声叫唤。莫关山反应了好一会才提着桶走进去，贺天一脸期待地望着他，他痴迷般伸出手，轻触摸对方胸口的血点。

黑发人攒住他的手，轻轻一拽将他拉进怀里，低喘着道：“别这样看我，要硬了。”

“操，傻逼啊！”莫关山猛地推开对方，终于清醒过来，“自己擦吧你。”他将桶里的湿毛巾扔到对方肩上，故作嫌弃地捂住鼻子。

那毛熊最终还是没醒过来，被担架抬了下去，裁判举起了贺天的手。

贺天高举双臂环视一圈，全场掌声雷动。

黑发少年的目光最后落在莫关山身上，他骄傲地扬起下巴，像一头重拾领土的万兽之王，意气风发地走下台。

莫关山赢回了双倍的钱。

回程路上，莫关山热血沸腾，有一肚子话想问，但刚刚还日天日地的人却哈欠连连，撒娇般靠在他身上蹭，“好困哦。”  
这人的身体沉甸甸又暖烘烘的，刚洗过的头发柔软顺滑，散发着清新的香气还挟着点烟草气息，熏得他也昏昏欲睡。  
沿途灯影飘摇，夜深人杳，他们互相依偎着入眠。

 

第二天是风和日丽的周日，莫关山照例去医院陪床，贺天又不请自来，捧了一束百合花，不仅机智地为莫关山盖过脖子上伤口的事，还哄得病床上的莫母喜笑颜开。

莫关山却有点魂不守舍，没像往常一样给这蹭饭的家伙多备一份，趁母亲午休时拉着人去了住院部旁的花园。

入秋的午后依然艳阳高照，两人坐在石桌旁。

“喂，你的背没事吧。”他很轻地将手搭在对方背上，普通人被一个熊一样的毛子摔到地上，背脊都得错位吧。

手掌下的背肌因他的触碰微微隆起，他失神般按了两下，那宽阔的背脊在单衣下温热又坚硬。

“本来没事，你再摸下去就有事了。”

他抬头对上贺天似笑非笑的脸。

“靠，我才没摸你。”他红着脸收手，转头从书包里拎出一个双层的保温碗摆在桌上。

“给我的？”贺天满脸惊喜，揭开盖子，是一碗热腾腾的尾龙骨汤，放了枸杞和当归，下一层是黑米红枣饭。

都是补血的食材，味道香醇。

莫关山脸颊微红。

“你别对我这么好。”贺天却像是没看到，只低着头望着那碗细心熬制的汤，声音居然有一丝发颤，“我会误会的。”

从小到大，连亲人都没有专门为自己做过一顿饭。

莫关山有些无语，不知这人感动不已的模样演给谁看。

“得了吧，我看你脊椎一点事没有，早知道给你炖个猪心补脑。”

“这么关心我啊，是不是爱上我了？”贺天合上盖子，含情脉脉地看向他。

莫关山赏了他一个大大的白眼，“你能不恶心人吗？那毛熊跟嗑药了似的，你被摔傻了？”

“我皮硬得很。”贺天支着脑袋，“不过你没说错，那毛子真磕药了。”

“卧槽！？”莫关山倒吸一口气，“那你……”

“我没磕。”贺天像只大猫一样搂着那保温盒，在阳光下满足地眯起眼，“那些药没意思。”

“你他妈……你干嘛跟嗑药的打啊？”莫关山依然在震惊。

难怪昨天那毛子青筋那么夸张，最后被打成猪头了还能扑上去，这么一想昨天贺天处境也太凶险了。

“你没那么缺钱吧？脑子缺根弦啊？”

“这圈子没几个不磕的。那毛子算好的，打了点多巴胺而已。”贺天一副自大轻蔑样，“嗑药又不能让他们升级，靠蛮力有什么用，该输还是得输。”

这话真是太欠揍了，可说话的人让莫关山完全嘲不出口。

他也大致明白贺天以前不管揍他还是揍别人多少还是手下留情了。

“那你多久打一次？打一场多少钱？”他好奇道。

“你还想去下注啊？”贺天盯着对方头顶的亮色，那头红发在午后的天光下显得鲜亮而温暖，“还是你也想打？”

“老子才不打。”莫关山甩甩头，“问两句不行啊？你们打的是MMA吧？你什么时候开始玩这个的？”

贺天沉吟片刻，“算是吧，但比MMA规则还要开放一点。不限制踩头这种致命攻击，裁判也不在笼内。我是……”他顿了顿，“初中毕业那个暑假开始打的。”

那不是才十五六岁？莫关山皱眉。

贺天继续耐心回答他的问题，“上高中后最多一两个月打一次，看老板安排。出场费和奖金加一起，一次两三万吧。”

“那你平时是怎么练的？”

贺天头一次见对自己如此感兴趣的莫关山，习惯性用臂弯锁住对方颈脖，“怎么……你是想跟我学吗？”

“我以前没发现，你这招是……裸绞吧？”莫关山下意识咽了下口水，神情有些紧张，“你以前就练过？我……小时候学过一点柔术。”

“你真想学啊？”贺天放开他，坐直身子。

莫关山只静静地望着他。

那双浅色的红眸好像敛入所有阳光，竟如琉璃般透明，毫无杂质，像只嗷嗷待哺的小狗，认真又期待地望着他。

贺天看得呆住，最后撇开脸。

他居然没办法直视这双过于纯粹而专注的眼睛。

“不行就算了。”莫关山默默垂下眼。

“没说不行啊。”贺天轻笑，“你底子挺好的。不过这个学起来也挺累的，阿姨还在治病，你真的有空？”

“靠，你不也上学，你怎么有空练的？就你能行别人不行啊？”红发少年撅起嘴。

贺天被这人不服气的模样逗得直乐，忍不住戳了戳那微微鼓起的脸，“你个小白痴，怎么老想跟我比。”

“鬼才总是跟你比以为自己是谁啊！”莫关山羞恼炸毛了，起身扑过去要揍人。

贺天笑着躲开，“家暴啊。”

“家暴个JB！”

两人绕着花坛追逐打闹起来。

周围推着轮椅散步的老人纷纷侧目，阳光下的青春少年飞扬灿烂，仿佛不识愁滋味，让人忍不住流连。

 

脖子上的伤口已经愈合了，补血也补了快一个月，但莫关山觉得自己可能真的得病了。

他的大脑好像还是处于缺血缺氧状态。

最近他对贺天越来越不对劲了。

这人在学校突然冒出来揽着的时候，他不再拼命闪躲，反而悄悄打量那鼓起的二头肉，这双臂膀曾打得一个快两米的白人站不起身，是不是也能轻易掰断自己的脖子？

哪怕这人随意地在走廊听歌，他也盯着那双大长腿移不开眼，那双腿除了赏心悦目，还暗藏千钧之力，甚至能使出令人惊叹的飞身踢。

连打篮球时他都没办法集中注意，忍不住偷瞄那汗湿衣物紧贴的结实肌肉，脑海里浮现出笼里那如同在发光的身体。

他神情恍惚，被黑发人轻易带球过掉，他回身追去，跟着对方高高跃起，抬臂一挡，竟不慎拍中对方的胳膊犯规，可贺天仍保持着原先的投篮姿势，钢筋铁骨的手臂轻巧一抬，抛射入网。

他落地时没注意平衡，跌坐在地。

进球得分，加罚一球。

“喂，你怎么了？”贺天也没心思管比赛了，转身拉他起来，捏着他的手不放，“不舒服？”

连最简单的接触都能让他全身发热。

“没事。”他红着脸拍开他。

同班队友将球扔给贺天，示意他罚球。

贺天头都不会，一手接过球，仍担忧地盯着莫关山。

莫关山却望着那单手抓球的手出神了。

贺天的手比同龄男生都要大一些，骨节突出，手指长得过分，张开时能覆住小半个篮球。这双手无论拦截攻击还是出拳都犀利强劲，单独看又白皙光滑如艺术品。

不知道比自己的手大多少？

“脸这么红？发烧了？”贺天上前探了探他的额头。

额前触感略有些粗糙，他知道有一道疤痕横亘在手掌上，全因自己而起。

他退后一步，“快去罚你的球吧。”

贺天罚完球就主动下场了，拉着莫关山去了自动贩卖机旁。

“你最近怎么了？怎么魂不守舍的？”贺天扔给他一瓶水，“阿姨还好吧？”

“挺好的，第三个疗程快结束了。”莫关山坐在长凳上，心不在焉地答道。

贺天挨着他坐下，“你没再去找他了吧？”

他愣了愣才明白对方指的是谁，他摇摇头，仰头灌了一口水。

对方突然贴过来，宽阔的肩膀挨着他的，烟草味挟着汗味袭来，湿热的触感让他浑身一颤，他呼吸一岔，水进了鼻腔，一时呛得直咳嗽，贺天赶紧给他拍背顺气。

那只在他背上来回动作的大手让他全身如触电一般，他挺直腰板。

“没事吧？怎么越来越傻了？”

他咳了一阵才顺过来，用手背擦掉嘴角的水迹，敏感地察觉到一旁的呼吸声加重了。

以前他从不会注意这些的。

对方蓦地按住他握着瓶子的手。

“别捏了，都被你挤爆了。”

他这才注意到手里的水瓶被自己捏变了形，瓶口溢出的水流经两人交叠的手。

“你最近是不是中邪了？”贺天调笑。

那只大手完全覆住自己的，手臂似乎差不多大，但手指长出一截。

他鬼迷心窍地拨开那只手，摊平开来，随后将自己的手贴上去，两人五指相叠，彼此传递着温度，他轻轻摩挲对方的手章，感受那道疤痕擦过掌心敏感的皮肉。

原来他的手真的比贺天的小一号。

“你知道自己在干什么吗？”

水瓶倏然落地。

他心跳如鼓，想缩回手却已被对方牢牢扣住。

“你最近的表现……”贺天喘息道，“很让人误会啊。”

他垂着眼，不敢对上对方炽热的视线。

对方以轻不可闻的声音说，“会让我以为……你喜欢我。”

喧闹沸腾的操场，他却听得一清二楚。

“你他妈……”他张口就骂，却一时找不到适合的话来反驳。

“别无聊了，朋友总开这种玩笑很恶心。”最后他只能这么说。

“我从来没把你当朋友。”贺天笑了笑，有些嘲讽有些苦涩，“你是真不知道还是装不知道？”

莫关山抬起脸和他四目相对。

“我是说先从普通朋友做起，可我想做的不只朋友。”

他张开嘴不知说什么。

“我说过我的感情自己负责，但不代表你可以否认它。”贺天平静地看着他，眼里却星火燎原，“我对你……从来没变过。”

莫关山呼吸一窒。

“你什么时候能回应我？”

这……算是告白？

这么强的家伙为什么要喜欢自己呢？

他大脑一片空白。

等他反应过来的时候，已经甩开对方落荒而逃了。

这辈子都没这么怂过。

这段日子的反常举动，不管怎么想似乎都只有“喜欢”两字可以解释了。

他曾因贺天的关怀而感动；现在他却像是真的被对方迷住了——甚至产生了生理冲动。

过去十几年里，他任何男女都没有过什么冲动。

虽然他早已卸下心防，任对方肆无忌惮地闯入，但并不代表他可以完全不顾一切舍却自己。

他始终对这人保有一分畏惧，是人类对未知事物的天然恐惧，也是雄性对更强大生物的本能防御。

但这恰好也是贺天最吸引他的地方。

 

第二天贺天还是若无其事地和他打招呼，和他拌嘴打闹勾肩搭背，俨然回到了“普通朋友”的安全模式。

他打开手机，一条短信躺在收件箱[没想好不用回答我，继续做‘普通朋友’吧]

真是假心假意的体贴啊。

他漫不经心地翻开空荡荡的练习册，里面竟然夹了一张纸条，约他放学后操场后的小树林见。看字迹是女生的。

他隐隐猜到大概是来干什么的，这阵子围在他周围的女生多了一些。校内论坛甚至多了好几个帖子花痴他。

最近找他告白的真是破纪录地多。

可他没想到等着他的居然是那个老找他麻烦的学习委员。

短发女孩今天没戴眼镜，似乎戴了隐形，涂了唇膏，眼睛有些发红。

女孩双手捧着一个精巧的礼盒。

他不善应付女生，看上去比对方还手足无措。

“这是……”

“耳钉。”女生红着脸，指了指他的耳洞，“送给你的。”

“谢谢，但是这个……”他真不能收。

“我特意给你挑的，打开看看嘛。”平时对他不假辞色的学习委员此时竟然嘟起嘴。

“可是……”

“莫关山，虽然我以前老是找你茬，但是我早就注意到你了……”女孩抿了抿嘴，“我其实一直……”

话说到一半女孩猛地顿住，脸色发白地看向他身后。他转过头，贺大校草黑着一张俊脸站在那里，也不知听了多少。

怎么有种捉奸在场的诡异感。他尴尬得直挠头。

“不好意思，这个耳钉他不能收。”贺天阴森一笑，走上前抽走莫关山手里的礼盒。

“你……这和你没关系吧？”女孩当然听过大校草的美名，但这举动怎么看都太无礼了。

莫关山只觉背后一动，贺天不知从哪摸出那枚锃亮的红色耳钉。

没等他有所反应就耳边一热，比自己高半个头的人扶着他的下颌给他戴上耳钉。

“因为他已经有了。”贺天捏了捏那泛红的耳垂。

“你……”学习委员的脸红一阵白一阵。

“他有我的耳钉，其他人的不会收。”贺天勾着莫关山的脖子，好像全身的毛都竖了起来，像一只张牙舞爪的大猫，“请问你听明白了吗？”

莫关山无奈地叹了口气，夺过贺天手里的礼盒走上前。

“抱歉，你的礼物我真不能收。”他将那精致的小玩意还给对方，“我现在没这心思，你也不太了解我的情况，所以……”

“你……你们……”女孩不可置信地来回打量两人。

“关你什么事。”“别听他胡扯。”

他们不约而同说道。

贺天向女生投去警告的一眼，扯着莫关山的胳膊将人拽走了。

“喂，你干嘛阴阳怪气的？”

贺天一路黑着脸，扯着他走得飞快，莫关山费了老大劲也没挣开他。

“怎么阴阳怪气了？”

“对个女生那么没礼貌，还当着人的面说些有的没的，被误会了怎么办？”还好学习委员不是个爱多嘴的人。

“没什么误会，我就是那个意思。”

“操。”莫关山捂住额头，“老子不想再上一次公告栏。”

“我看谁敢。”

贺天停下脚步，两人站在那辆熟悉的奔驰前。

“我今晚有点事，顺路送你去医院。”

莫关山满脸不爽地坐进车里。

“那个女生，是你们班学习委员？跟你很熟？”

“不熟。”

“如果我不来，你是不是准备接受她？”贺天不依不挠。

“我说了我没那心思。”莫关山不耐烦地说。

“真的吗？她不是老早就注意你了？还老找你的茬？她是你喜欢的类型吗？还有别的女生跟你告白吗？”黑发人喋喋不休。

“烦死了！”莫关山捂住耳朵，“你发什么神经啊？”简直跟个唠唠叨叨的黄脸婆似的。

“你看不出来吗？”贺天理直气壮，“我在吃醋。”

他被堵得竟无话可说。

“耳钉不许再扔了。”贺天的手指碰了碰他的耳垂，语气半是威逼半是哄骗，“最好每天戴着。”

“谁他妈要每天戴啊。”他自己也摸了一下那枚金属物。

刚才贺天是从他书包里掏出来的？

“有我的标记别人就不敢随便牵走你了。”

“滚！你以为是狗项圈啊？”莫关山竖起中指。

贺天望着那抹闪着光泽的鲜红，餍足地笑起来。

“对了，我突然想起一件事。”莫关山脑中灵光一闪，促狭地勾起唇，“那天你赢了后，观众喊的不是你的本名吧。你们圈每个人都有个名号？你叫什么？”

“当然不能叫本名，我还未成年呢。”贺天避重就轻。

莫关山得意地挑眉，“是Adonis吧？我回去查了。”

贺天背脊一僵。

“是小白脸的意思吧？”红毛像是抓住了对方的把柄，一脸幸灾乐祸，“谁取的？太有才了。”

贺天一时有些羞恼，“是那个老板取的，他就是想赚个噱头炒赌盘。”

“你刚出来的时候都以为你是卖脸的吧。”莫关山忍俊不禁，舒展眉眼，“小白脸？还挺适合的。”

贺天一时愣住。

这好像是红发少年第一次在自己面前毫无顾忌地笑。

那时竟生出将这个笑容永远留住的冲动。

“啧，天生长这样，我也没办法啊。”黑发人贱兮兮地甩甩头发，“还好我长这样，不然你也不会老盯着我脸红了。”

“你他妈又给自己加戏了，谁盯着你了！”莫关山脸又不争气地红了。

贺天笑得像只偷了腥的猫。

“不过，你根本不像Adonis啊。”他又说道，瞅了一眼贺天。

“那像谁？”贺天凑过去，“你对希腊神话还有研究？”

“自己猜。”  
你是我心中的战神，Ares。

红发人别有深意地看了他一眼，抿着嘴地转头看向窗外。

贺天凝视他锋利秀气的侧脸，眼眸如黑夜里的繁星。

那股冲动眼角疾驰而过的路灯，转瞬即逝。

 

第三个疗程结束，莫关山母亲恢复状况良好，医生说下个疗程后就差不多回家休养正常生活了。

莫关山觉得长久悬在心间的石头终于一点点放下了，他甚至开始期待贺天口中的大学生活，以及更遥远的未来。

不知道贺天想报什么大学……

想到这他不禁冷汗直冒，他居然会把自己的未来跟贺天联系在一起。贺天要上的学校他八成考不上，况且这富二代没准高中毕业就出国了。

他们两不管怎么看都离得太远了，也不可能有未来。

 

这阵子莫关山又对贺天冷淡了不少，不再以令人误会的目光追逐他，看上去心事重重，对他也有些躲躲闪闪，还严令禁止他再去自己家。

他猜到对方家出事了，虽然不想再自作主张破坏两人之间的信任，却也不可能坐视不管。

“不知道又跟谁打架了。”和他同班的寸头说道，“脖子上有伤，有点吓人。”

莫关山从母亲住院以后就没再打过架了，他也相信这个人绝不会随便打架了。

贺天收紧拳头。

近来全校都换上了秋季校服，拉高的衣领遮住了那个人的手脚脖子，但他还没瞎，莫关山对肢体接触的闪避根本不是源于害羞。

思虑再三，这天放学后他还是不请自来了。

楼下一地烟头，停着一排摩托车。

贺天三步作两步上楼，莫关山家门敞开，玄关处站了一排高大的成年人，个个凶神恶煞。

莫关山被围在中间，垂首不语。

“少废话。”其中一人叼着烟说，“把你妈叫出来。”

“不在家。”

“那就拿钱来。”

“没有。”莫关山咬紧双唇。

“来来回回就这几句，你他妈把我们当傻逼啊！”一旁一个身形高胖的人骂了一声，随手抄起鞋柜上的硬物劈头盖脸地砸向他。

莫关山握紧拳，不躲不闪，闭眼承受。

贺天咬牙冲上去。

人群里传来胖子的惨叫。

贺天一脚踹中那人膝盖，那人向前扑去，他直接踩在对方颈背上，像碾着一只蛤蟆。

莫关山睁开眼，表情悲喜不分。

“你他妈谁啊？”

为首那个叼烟的一拳过去，贺天一手接住对方拳头，一手拧着对方手腕，表情冷如寒冰，硬生生将那人手臂拧到一个不可思议的角度。

那个人面色发白，烟头坠地，痛得大叫不止。

莫关山上前搭在贺天手臂上，那青筋在掌心下跳动，“你先松手。”

贺天看了一眼他如死水般的脸，松懈力道，叼烟男赶紧退开，捂着胳膊直吸气。

“他们是谁？”

“你先回去吧。”莫关山避开贺天的视线。

贺天揪住他的衣领，“说话。”

“妈的，老子的胳膊脱臼了。”这时叼烟男表情扭曲地骂道，“你他妈要怎么赔？”

“不关他的事。”莫关山闻言赶紧上前一步，挡在贺天身前。

黑发人愣了愣，盯着那鲜红的后脑。这大概是他有生以来第一次被同龄人以保护姿态挡住。

“那就记在你的账上。”

莫关山咬牙，拳头在身侧咔嚓作响。

“他们到底是谁？”贺天上前与莫关山并肩，阴寒的目光扫视一圈这群人，虽然身板不弱，但没有一个身手过硬的。

莫关山却不敢还手。

“贺天，你先回去吧。”莫关山如鲠在喉，似乎在极力忍耐。

“我们是他家的债主！”那胖子狼狈地从地上爬起来，捂着脖子叫嚣，“你他妈拽个屁！”

“高利贷？”

“高个屁！才几成利息拖到现在！”

贺天侧过头，从头到脚仔细打量了一通身旁的人，脸颊颈脖手臂上白嫩的肌肤遍布伤痕，虽不致命却十分阴毒，显然不是一两天累积的。

“这不是打架能解决的，别管了。”莫关山拍了拍他的背，眼神倔强得像一把刚极易折的钝剑，“先回去吧。”

“你借了他们钱？”

“他妈借的。”有人插嘴道。

贺天皱紧眉头，回头横了那家伙一眼，如冰刃般阴狠，“我让你说话了吗？”

所有人被他这一眼震住，集体噤声。

“这是我们家的事，我自己处理。”

贺天抿唇，话堵在喉间问不出口。

莫关山在他背后的手攒紧他的衣衫，“我明天去找你，现在，你走吧。”

“阿姨借了多……”

“不关你事！”莫关山打断他，那只手已用力到发抖，“走吧，算我求你。”

最后那四个干涩的字，让贺天高大的身子不由一震。

他的目光探进对方眼底，那柄钝剑脆弱不堪地挣扎着，似乎他多留一秒就会四分五裂

——不畏惧打压，却畏惧折辱。

贺天点点头，扭身往外走，那群人自动让出一条道。

身后传来陆续的对话声。

“MB的，刚刚那傻逼到底是谁啊？”

“我同学，你们别惹他。”

“同学？是你姘头吗？”

“闭嘴。”

“你妈什么时候回？”

“不知道……臭小子，给脸不要脸！”

“我不会让你们进客厅。”

一阵噼里啪啦的摔打，咒骂声与拳肉相交声充斥耳边，夹杂着那个人隐忍的痛吟。  
贺天停在楼梯拐角处，指甲陷进掌心。  
他想，那柄钝剑不管如何呵护锻造，也永远不会失去血性与纯厚，也绝不会为谁化身绕指柔。  
可惜刚极易折，强极则辱。  
他只能等这把剑即将折断之时，才收入囊中。  
这场单方面逼问殴打不知持续多久，他渐渐摊开手，点燃一根烟，甚至连尼古丁都刺激不到他发麻的神经，直到他听见那个声音发出无法抑制的痛呼。  
楼道间传来一股刺鼻的血腥味。  
“今天我们就把你家拆了卖铁！”  
“没钱让你妈去接客啊！你们一起去接也可以！”  
“闭嘴！”  
贺天转过身，一步步走上楼，神色冷如寒冰。  
莫关山小半张脸被前额渗出的血染红，他张开自己的修长的四肢，拦在玄关口，像个一夫当关的士兵，千军万马也难退半步。  
“我不会让你们进客厅。”  
“滚开！”  
一人抄起鞋柜上的铁盒，劈头盖脸朝他砸去，他脚下纹丝不动，只是微微偏头，伸手抹去流经眼睛的鲜血。  
血水浸染的双目如同阵亡前的死士。  
贺天气血上涌。  
那胖子举起手中雨伞，染血的钢制伞骨对准他额前的伤口，“找死！”  
一只大手穿过人缝，精准地掐住那胖子粗肥的颈脖。  
黑发人稍一收力，呼吸困难的人瞬间扔下雨伞，双手并用试图掰开颈间的五指。  
那双死士般不动如磐石的双眼在看见贺天的瞬间却动摇起来，“你怎么没走……”  
“不好意思。”贺天无奈地笑了笑，“我真的……没办法不管你。”  
血水流入眼睛，莫关山捂住眼睛，眼底一片灼痛。  
贺天将那胖子甩到地上。  
“他们借了多少钱？”  
“闭嘴！”莫关山威胁道。  
“五……五十万！”叼烟男看了两人一眼，还是觉得黑头发这个更难惹，鼓足气吼道。  
贺天倨傲地抬起下巴，“我要看欠条。”  
“这是副本。”  
一张皱巴巴的白纸上签了两个名字，贺天神情严肃地看了许久。  
“借了二十万要还五十万，还说不是高利贷？”  
“妈的，借钱没利息的啊？还有我们的医药费！”  
贺天嘲讽一笑，捡起地上的伞轻易掰断，用力一扔，伞骨如匕首一样破空而出，擦过叼烟男的太阳穴，留下一道鲜红的血痕。  
“医药费太少了，换成下葬费怎么样？”  
“你……你想怎么样！”  
贺天随手从兜里摸出一张卡，扬手举起。“卡里有二十五万，密码123456。”说着将卡甩到对方脸上，“别再让我看见你们。”  
“你他妈……”那人脸色青一阵白一阵。  
“嫌少？要不要加上你的下葬费？”  
那胖子低身捡起卡，谄媚一笑，“有钱好说话，有钱好说话嘛。这二十五万也够我们交差了。”  
叼烟男剜了他一眼。  
“但是得麻烦跟我们走一趟取钱，这密码也太随便了，谁知道真的假的。”  
贺天看了一眼对方堆笑的肉脸。  
莫关山走上前，从那胖子手里抽走卡。  
“取个屁的钱啊！”他恶狠狠地将卡塞回贺天手里，“我说了这件事你别管！”  
“放心，有这二十五万，我们至少年前不会再来找你们。”  
莫关山咬牙，不理会对方说什么，只是盯着贺天，“我不会让你给他们的。”  
“难道让人把你家拆了再把人打死？”贺天意有所指地瞥了一眼屋内。  
莫关山表情终于有些松动。  
这栋老楼至少30年历史，尽管破旧不堪，但在当时算得上高级住屋，建材施工都十分扎实，隔音效果也极好。莫关山的妈妈，想必就在这卧室内睡觉。  
那就是他死守在这里的原因，那是他的堡垒。  
那胖子比了个手势，其他人退出门外。  
“麻烦跟我们去走一趟？”  
贺天抱臂打量了一会那假笑的胖子，毫无感情的眼神似乎能将人洞穿。  
胖子的笑意渐收，最后讪笑一声，“干嘛盯着我？”  
贺天最后还是嗤笑一声，“走吧。”  
“走个屁啊！”  
莫关山侧身拦在门口，背身对着那群人，用眼神示意贺天他们有问题。  
贺天当作没看见，反倒自己蹲下身，拿起鞋柜的抹布细心擦去地板上的血迹。  
“别被她看到。”  
莫关山愣了愣，也一起蹲下来。  
“我来吧。”他按住贺天的手，贺天抬起头，对方被染红的睫毛扑扇了两下，显得格外纤长脆弱。  
他突然很想吻这个人。  
贺天深吸一口气，手渐渐松开抹布，“一起吧。”  
两人擦净血迹，随着那群人一起走出社区。  
莫关山深呼吸一口，莫名放松下来。  
敌人终于远离了他死守的堡垒。

“这是X行的卡，附近的取款机在哪？”  
“我带你们去。”莫关山警惕道，加快步伐走在人群前。  
“行。”  
贺天眼看他健步如飞，将人往反方向带，不由得轻笑一声。  
“这他妈……哪有X行的取款机啊？”  
一行人来到夜市区，四下人来人往，却不见X行标志。  
“哦，我忘路了。”莫关山一脸混不吝的痞相。  
“你他妈又耍我们？！”  
叼烟男提起他的衣领，贺天扬手打开，“滚开。”  
“我们在附近找找，银联的取款机都行。”那胖子却笑意加深，拉着同伙做和事佬。  
一群人四下晃悠了一番，渐渐远离人群，终于在一家废弃的商场边发现一台老旧的取款机。  
“这什么鬼啊。”莫关山率先上前，狠狠踹了那取款机一脚，险些将键盘震掉，“万一把卡吞了怎么办？”  
那吊儿郎当的模样就是摆明了不想让贺天取出钱。  
一群人正怒意横生，此时一旁突然响起一个陌生的阴险声音，“不用了。这二十万我们不要了。”  
黑暗中传来的是一个熟悉的咔嚓声——枪械上膛声。  
莫关山一脸惊恐地回过头。  
贺天手插裤袋站在原地，一脸无所谓地对他笑笑，他的太阳穴旁是一管恐怖的枪管。  
“你们他妈要干什么！”  
他正欲上前，背心也被同样的东西抵住。  
来者不过两人，其貌不扬，但手上都有枪，看上去对枪支颇为熟练，不知埋伏了多久。  
“刚刚你叫他贺天我还纳闷，不会是同名同姓吧。”那胖子阴险地笑起来，“可这身手、这气势，不就是贺家二少吗？”  
“本来只想碰碰运气，没想到贺二少出门还真没带保镖。”  
一群人侥幸地笑起来。  
“你们放开他！”莫关山完全不理会贺天投来的安抚眼神，红着眼吼道。  
“红毛小鬼，多亏了你。有贺二少在，别说五十万，五千万都不是问题。”他身后的人用枪管戳了戳莫关山后背。  
黑发人却仿佛听到了不得了的笑话，放声大笑起来。  
不远处便是闹市区，他的笑声引起了若干路人的注意，那持枪人紧张地用枪口按了一下贺天太阳穴，“闭嘴！”  
“我劝你们还是醒醒吧。”贺天笑不可遏，“你们一毛钱都拿不到。”  
“你还是别耍花招了。”  
“我爸也好我哥也好，都巴不得我早点死。”黑发人仍止不住脸上的笑意，“你们现在杀了我没准还能拿点劳务费。嗯……不过面子上他们还是会弄死你们的，毁尸灭迹嘛。”  
“贺二少，你们的家事我们不了解，就算贺家不管，难道见家的也会坐视不理？”  
“行，那你试试吧。”  
莫关山看着贺天一脸轻松地和这群绑匪谈笑风生，急出一身冷汗。  
如果贺天今天被他害得出了什么事，他会一辈子愧疚。  
天知道怎么一群高利贷催债的还能认识贺天，这人的家世到底是有多了不得。那个带枪的司机真的不在附近埋伏？  
贺天边说笑边用眼神示意莫关山稍安勿躁，可他已经心急如焚。  
两人被挟持着，慢慢走向路旁的面包车。  
“你们要带我们去哪？”莫关山问。  
“放心，我们才懒得收留你，半路会让你滚下车的。”  
车门自动滑开，似乎只有一名司机。  
莫关山心知对方不想拖到警察或久病赶来，一旦上了车他和贺天就会被彻底控制，生死皆不由己，贺天再厉害也不可能独自应付七八个成年人和两把枪。  
车门越来越近，机会只有一瞬。  
贺天走在最前面，被押着率先上车，那个持枪的紧随其后。  
莫关山屏住呼吸，他受了伤，并非最佳状态，只能维持一次爆发冲刺。  
他尽量集中注意力，贺天双脚踩上车的刹那，弹簧一般冲上前甩上车门，贺天身后那人的手被夹住，对方惨叫一声松开枪，又迅速伏地试图拣起，莫关山死死踩住那人的手，另一只脚狠狠踹了那人的头一脚。  
他身后的持枪者咒骂了一句——扣动板机的声音近在咫尺。莫关山恍若未闻，只是定在原地，竭力制住这个威胁贺天安全的人。  
贺天应该知道怎么逃走。  
区区一个司机贺天绝对能搞定，只要他挡在车门口，身后那人也没办法对贺天开枪，那群傻逼冲上来之前，贺天一定能内乘车脱身。  
车门触壁弹开，千钧一发之际，莫关山只觉耳边一凉，一声惨叫传来，准备对他开枪的人似是被锐利之物刺中，手一滑，枪支走火，子弹碰碰反弹，最后打在车门上。  
下一刻，他被猛地扑倒在地，被一个熟悉的温热身体按住。  
耳边传来噩梦般的穿透声。  
莫关山赶紧抬手，对方的后背一片湿滑。  
车里还有第三个持枪者。  
贺天为他中弹了。  
“贺天！”莫关山几乎目眦尽裂。  
眼前的人与记忆里那个高大如山的身影渐渐重叠。  
黑发人在他耳边抽气，但仍轻柔地安慰他：“我没事。”  
说着贺天伸手捡起掉落在地上的枪，依然整个人覆在莫关山身上，高大的身体整个盖住他的，将背后留给敌人。  
第三个持枪者从车里探出身，似乎准备再补一枪。  
贺天反手连开数枪，虽无一命中，却也封死了对方的攻击。  
周围一片哗然，想必警察快来了。  
贺天搂着莫关山翻了个身，仰躺在地上，忍着痛抬头向车内开了一枪，“砰”地一声射破了车窗，车内那人似乎也被玻璃碎片殃及，一时没有了反应。  
“扶我一下。”  
莫关山赶紧起身，扶着贺天站起来，车内那人被玻璃碎片弹中脸部，满脸血。  
贺天握紧枪，慢悠悠转过身。身后那群废物围观了全过程，吓得目瞪口呆。  
“我的司机2分钟后会赶来，你们猜警察什么时候来？”  
黑发人故作轻松地扣了扣扳机，“你们觉得我撑得过这2分钟吗？”  
双方僵持一阵。  
不远处传来警铃的呼啸声。  
“算你厉害。”  
为首的叼烟男一挥手，身后一行人扶起那两个受伤的持枪者，在贺天的枪口下迅速上车，车门都没关紧就逃也似地溜走了。  
贺天吁了口气，扣紧保险，将枪扔在地上，又脱下外套擦净指纹，顺便擦干地上的血迹。  
“我不想去警局。”做完这些，他脱力般靠在莫关山身上。  
莫关山撑着他整个重量，艰难地钻进那个废弃商场，两人蹲坐在地上，贺天的头枕在他肩上，始终低喘。  
莫关山甚至不敢伸手碰他。  
“你的司机什么时候来啊？”  
“来什么啊，骗他们的。”贺天在他耳边顽皮地笑，“他们太傻逼了。”  
“什么？！”莫关山整个人抖起来，“你他妈……快叫他来啊！”  
“不想叫他。”贺天像小孩一样抱怨道，“他特别烦，还啰嗦。”  
“你想死是不是？！”莫关山怀疑这人挨了一枪把自己脑子也弄坏了。  
“我不能去医院，这伤没法解释。”  
“那去叫你家那个医生。”  
“太麻烦了。”贺天嘟囔着，撒娇般蹭蹭莫关山的脖子，“他肯定会嘲笑我。”  
“你到底还想不想要命了？！你他妈……”莫关山故作凶恶，声音却已难掩哽咽。  
“好吧。”贺天勉为其难地摸出手机，额头抵着莫关山的肩随意地发了个短信。  
两人急促的呼吸在静谧的空间里格外清晰，甚至彼此失控的心跳都一览无余。  
“你刚刚……”贺天沉默了一会，柔声问，“是为了救我不要命了吗？”  
拦在车门口，又做了一次一夫当关的死士，只为他守出一条生路。  
“放你的屁。”  
贺天体温升高，炙热的气息喷洒在他耳边，“那么喜欢我啊？”  
莫关山浑身一僵，“别恶心人，你以为谁都跟你似的。”  
“那种货色才弄不死我。”贺天笑着笑着咳了一声，“不过你还是太紧张了，下次记得看清情况再行动。”  
“你还有脸教训我。”红发人深深地呼吸，却无法平复心里的悸动，“你真是个大傻逼。”  
刚刚贺天本可以全力应付车里那个人，他有防身武器，身手远超所有人，他是如战神Ares一般强悍的人，却为了他的鲁莽把背后留给对方，还将唯一的武器浪费在救他上。  
莫关山痛苦地闭上眼，无数次出现在他噩梦里的场景又一次再现……  
一双温热的手臂环住他的背，如平常一样有力，“小傻瓜，我没事。”  
黑发人摸了摸他的脑袋，“我真的没事。”  
莫关山沉默了好一会，“妈的，别把我当女的哄……”他低声抽泣。  
贺天突然呼吸急促起来，抬起他的下巴。  
“莫仔，你在为我哭吗？”  
脆弱又倔强的少年睁开眼，透明的泪水顺着泛红的眼角滑落，冲洗掉脸上的血迹，整张脸在黑暗中晶莹剔透，贺天如同捧着稀世珍宝般轻抚他的脸，不愿错过每一分对方为他伤心落泪的样子。  
“这是你第二次为我哭了。”  
莫关山转开脸低声骂了句傻逼。  
“这次不会强迫你了。”贺天拭去他的泪，“我想亲你。现在有点痛，所以特别想。”  
他凑近莫关山，嘴唇试探着碰了碰对方的发红的鼻尖，“我可以亲你吗？”  
此时两人眼角一花，一道白光穿透层层玻璃射到他们身侧。  
闻讯而来的警察提着手电筒搜寻这栋楼，莫关山被强光刺激得闭上眼。  
贺天捧着他的脸吻了上去。  
莫关山起先紧张得牙关紧绷，贺天只含住他的嘴唇温柔地吮吸。  
这个一向强势的人此时太过温柔，温柔到有些胆怯卑微，他竟有点不忍心了，渐渐松开嘴，贺天犹豫了一会，才像上次一样探进来，血腥味在两人嘴里弥漫。  
手电筒的光线逐渐增强，在他们四周乱晃，似乎在探究这两个躲在商场里接吻的人到底是什么情况。  
莫关山感到贺天环着自己的手臂越收越拢，将他整个人揉进怀里，他也小心地伸出手环住对方的脖子，在掌心触到那片起伏不平的伤痕时，他心念一动，泪腺居然又被莫名刺激到，几滴液体顺着嘴角流进来，血腥味里又添了一份咸涩，他却感到贺天更加情动，加深了这个吻。  
最后那些探究的光线一一暗淡退去，这里恢复一片漆黑。  
全世界仿佛终于只剩两个人。  
莫关山摩挲着手下那道伤口，试着探出舌尖回应对方，贺天被刺激得背脊一震，霸道激烈地回应，似乎找回骨子里的强势，到了最后他几乎无法呼吸，唯一的念头是这个中了枪的家伙肺活量未免太好了。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine, not true  
> No common sense  
> Don't make money

莫关山第一次主动留宿在了贺天家。  
他现在满脸开花根本见不了人，也不可能放任受伤的贺天独自一人。  
那一吻过后他贺天就靠在他肩上一副虚脱样，他面红耳赤全身僵硬，直到贺家的神医赶来。  
那金丝眼镜神情话语间似乎颇为失望，“啧，还以为贺二少要挂了，结果这点小伤……”  
贺天冷冷地看着他。  
两人暗中交换了个一个眼神，神医飞速取出子弹后就拍拍屁股走人了，最让莫关山震惊的是这点“小伤”居然连麻药都不打，哪怕这人动作再神速，正常人被刀割开皮肉也该痛晕过去了。  
贺天冒了一额头冷汗，可全程没发出半点声音，还趁机在他嘴角拐去一吻。  
他那时紧张得攒紧对方的手，只盯着那皮开肉绽的伤口，几乎屏蔽了其他触觉，直到扶着贺天回到家才回想起来。  
但他骂人的力气都没了，草草处理完满身伤口，回头见贺天满脸乖巧地躺在床上，眼巴巴地望着他，像个等着睡前故事的小孩。  
“快点睡吧你。”他一屁股坐在厚实的檀木地板上，酸痛感顿时袭来，背倚靠床沿，找了个舒服的姿势。  
“上来睡嘛。”贺天侧身面向他躺着，双眸发亮。  
他打了个哈欠，“你家有多的被单吗？”  
“上来嘛。”莫关山被那语气恶心得抖了抖，回头见贺天跟个小孩似的撅着嘴扯他的衣角。  
他想这个人八成罹患精神分裂症，为什么不去照照镜子，根本不可爱，完全是可怕好吗。  
“别发神经？”他打开对方的手。  
“你不上来我睡不着。”贺天委屈地缩回手，故作虚弱，“万一我半夜压到伤口怎么办。”  
莫关山挠了挠头，这倒是个问题。  
贺天是背部中弹，虽说没伤到骨头内脏，但子弹嵌入体内二次穿透，皮肉撕裂，他家医生劝他最好一个月侧身睡觉。明明刚检查伤口时满脸嫌弃，临走前那堆嘱咐却吓得他冷汗直冒。  
莫关山犹豫半晌，眼珠子转来转去，最后撞上贺天的眼睛，对方支起头凑近他，那双黑瞳映入灯光，如同暗河里一轮明月，亮得让人无法逼视。  
“我睡你背后。”莫关山义正严辞，从另一边小心爬上床，在一寸之外的地方躺下。  
贺天家的大床几乎是自己家的两倍大，两个一米八的男生睡也十分宽裕。  
“睡觉给我老实点，不然老子揍你。”他抬手关上台灯。  
满室陷入漆黑，落地窗外依然是车水马龙万家灯火，整个城市的繁华落寞尽收眼底。  
莫关山侧身躺着，窗外投来依稀的光，勾勒出眼前线条流畅的背影，宽阔纵深的肩，挺直绵长的背脊，陡峭下落的腰线，如山峦般绵延起伏，温厚坚实，有让人依靠的引力，如同记忆中模糊不清的背影……  
“别这么看我。”那背影的主人冷不防出声。  
“谁他妈看你！”莫关山赶紧闭上眼，双颊发烫。  
下一刻，那背影一晃，黑发人翻过身面对他，双眸笑盈盈，“背都快被烧出洞来了。”  
温热的鼻息从咫尺间传来，莫关山不由把脑袋向后移了一寸。  
“有那么好看？”  
那双月光般清冷的双眸在暗处仍熠熠发亮，像一只夜行的猫科动物，能透过一切遮蔽将他整个看穿。  
“你心跳得很快，”贺天一眨眼，眸光如泉水流动，“你在紧张什么？”  
莫关山伸手盖住那双让他心悸不已的眼睛，“我没紧张。”  
贺天抬手按住他手背，那排长得过分的睫毛一下下刷过手心。  
他心跳如鼓。  
“贺狗鸡，你以后别这样了。”他心有余悸，呼吸艰难得只能压低声音，“真的别这样了。”  
“别怎么样？”  
“别不要命了。”他低哑颤抖的尾音在静谧中无所遁形，“至少别为我。”  
他赔不起。  
黑发人握紧他的手，慢慢从自己眼前移下来，放到嘴边，“我的命我自己保得住，不用你赔。”  
柔软的双唇轻轻碰了碰他的手背，“要是你不介意，以后我可以连你的一起负责。”  
莫关山愣了半晌，才触电般用力甩开，“操操操！”边说边使劲在床单上擦来擦去，“谁他妈要你负责！”  
贺天眯眼笑起来，两人折腾了一会才消停。  
“其实这次的事跟你真没什么关系，”他柔声道，“要不是因为我家里……你也不用被枪指着。”  
莫关山翻了个白眼，照这么说，如果没有他，贺天连那群人都不会碰上。  
“不过，你什么都不问吗？”黑发人眸光暗沉。  
“问什么？”他庆幸此时光线昏暗，对方看不见自己满脸通红。  
“那群人为什么要绑架我。”  
“你是富二代，家里有钱呗。”他不假思索。  
“那些人背景不清白，我家也不止有钱那么简单。”贺天说，“你不怀疑我家是做什么的？”  
莫关山眨眨眼，一片漆黑他看不见对方的表情，只知道那双黑亮的眼始终凝视着自己。  
“你家做什么的关我屁事啊。”他无所谓，“你不是说你12岁就跟家里断了吗。”  
贺天整个愣住。  
“反正，我不管你家的事，你也别管我家了。”莫关山果断下了个结论。  
贺天垂下眼无声地低笑，“原来我说的话你都记得啊。”  
他抬手搂住那颗黑暗中仍无法忽视的亮色脑袋，在对方额头上印下一吻，一片寂静中分外响亮的一声。  
如同拥住乌云之下温暖的太阳。  
“贺狗鸡！你他妈太恶心了！”莫关山忍无可忍，挣扎着起身拿枕头拍打贺天的头。  
“好凶哦。”  
贺天掀开枕头，头发乱成一窝，依然笑得停不下来，那乱七八糟的样子看上去……有点傻乎乎的。  
莫关山揪了揪自己的短发，不想再跟这个中弹的蠢货计较了，“快睡吧，有什么明天再说。不舒服就叫我。”  
他背对贺天躺下，黑发人又不甘寂寞地凑上前，从背后搂住他，在薄薄的耳翼边飞快地亲了一下。  
“卧槽？！”  
他在红发少年彻底爆发前退回安全距离。  
“晚安。”  
他一夜好眠。

莫关山却一整夜都睡不安稳，一边担心身旁人发烧或者压到伤口，一边忍耐耳边那不断回响该死的枪声，不过这顽劣家伙睡着了居然格外老实，呼吸声都轻不可闻，后半夜他迷迷糊糊睡着了，梦里昨夜的场景和十多年前不断交错，天蒙蒙亮就惊醒了。  
伤者在他身旁睡得很沉，乌黑的刘海浓密的睫毛，映在这人白玉般的脸上，给人一种温柔又文静的错觉。  
他打了个哈欠，揉了揉那头与本人不符的细软黑发，起床给病号准备早餐。  
虽然没中过弹，但刀枪棍棒中的其他三样都是他的老熟人了，怎么调养他清楚得很。冰箱里储备不多，他煮了锅十分营养的大杂烩粥，拌了点凉菜。  
贺天一睁眼就看见厨房里穿围裙的背影，高挑单薄，橘红的头发，修长的颈脖，在晨光下朦胧得失真，他如在梦里，忍不住上前拥住那个背影，像生活在暗处的野兽不由自主靠近光源。  
直到很多年后，他才意识到关于“家”的一切梦境与幻想，都是这一幕带给他的。  
“别一起床就发神经！”莫关山用手肘顶了顶他的硬邦邦的腹肌，完全没使力，“滚客厅去摆盘子。”  
贺天埋在他肩窝蹭了蹭，嘴唇刻意擦过那耳垂，满足地哼唧，“好香啊，小莫仔真是贤惠。”  
“贤个JB惠。”红发人“哐当”一声盖上锅盖，“再不滚我揍你！”  
“随便你。”贺天有恃无恐，一手环着他的腰，一手把玩着他身后的蝴蝶结，像只大型宠物一样扒着他蹭来蹭去，“这围裙还挺配你的。”  
下次一定买件别的颜色款式。  
“滚！”莫关山狠狠踩中贺天的脚，后者后退一步，倒吸一口冷气，“这么凶哦。”  
莫关山头也不回，“你再逼逼老子往锅里吐口水。”  
“没关系，你的口水我都吃过了。”贺天意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，“很好吃。”  
“我靠！”莫关山脸红得像要爆炸了，贺天笑嘻嘻地闪身逃出厨房。

“将就吃吧。”  
贺天动作如飞地端起碗，一如几年没吃饱的阵势，狼吞虎咽起来。  
这人一早上起来乱七八糟喝粥的模样居然也该死的养眼，莫关山手撑着额头打量对方。  
以前他明明觉得这黑发恶魔既邪恶又恐怖，简直是面目可憎，现在却怎么看怎么顺眼，难道是情人眼里出西施？  
他被这个想法恶心得打了个冷颤。  
贺天飞快消灭一碗又去盛了第二碗，莫关山心不在焉地挑着粥里的菜肉，“你这阵子不能去上学了吧？”  
“懒得去了。”贺天动作顿了顿，睁大眼盯着他，“不过，我可以不吃外卖吗？”  
莫关山实在受不了这人故作可怜的样子，虚伪到极点又让人于心不忍，他摆摆手，“得了，我来你家做饭。”  
“莫仔，我建议你这阵子送阿姨回医院住。”  
莫关山放下筷子。  
“那群人不会再来烦你了，我家里会处理掉。”  
提起“家里”，贺天语调淡漠，“但催债的肯定不止一群，阿姨住医院总比一个人在家安全。”  
莫关山盯着碗里的残羹，没有回答。  
“我昨天看到欠条签了两个名字，是你爸爸吗？其实……”  
红发人猛然站起身，椅子在地砖上拖行出刺耳的尖声，圆润的指甲抠着桌角，“这次把你扯进来还害你受伤，是我不对。”他低了一下头以示歉意，“但我家的事你真的别管了。”  
贺天放下筷子，也慢慢站起来。  
“如果我非要管呢？”  
“那我还是离你远点吧。”莫关山后退一步，转身大步往外走。  
没出两步胳膊被大力向后扯，他趔趄着停住脚步，险些失去平衡。  
“你可以继续拒绝我，但我也可以继续追着你。”贺天似乎又恢复了以往的强势，“反正我的行为我自己负责，你管不着。”  
莫关山深吸一口气，慢慢转过身，“谁他妈要管你啊？懂点分寸吧。我们继续做朋友……或者做别的也行吧……不是挺好的？”  
他挠挠头，一副烦不胜烦的样子，“就算真的在谈恋爱，也不会天天过问别人家事吧？”  
贺天表情呆滞，满腹说辞被“谈恋爱”三个字彻底打散。  
莫关山似乎也意识到自己说了什么，脸又热起来，两人一时陷入沉默。  
直到莫关山红着脸再次转身，贺天才猛地扑上去将对方整个压在墙上，“刚刚你是说了谈恋爱吗？我没听错？”  
莫关山梗着脖子不说话。  
“莫仔，你喜欢我吗？”贺天抬起头，眼神是前所未有的专注。  
莫关山恍惚间觉得自己像是被肉食者锁定的猎物。  
“回答我。”  
他垂下眼睛，睫毛轻颤。  
自己对这人的真实反应一目了然，骗得了别人骗不了自己，亲都亲过了，不就是喜欢个人，再否认就是矫情了。  
虽然他始终看不到两人有什么未来，但喜欢个人还这么患得患失左顾右盼的，简直不算个男的了。  
莫关山深吸一口气，轻轻点了一下头。  
贺天心跳骤停，凑上前啄了一下他的嘴唇，紧张地追问，“有多喜欢？”  
“你他妈……”他睁开眼，却见对方白玉般的面颊上也泛起了红晕。  
“恶不恶心啊？”他故作嫌弃地推了他一把，两个大男人还说这些屁话。  
这人平时再怎么老司机样，毕竟也是个十七岁的小屁孩啊。  
贺天紧盯着他的脸，眼里竟满是惴惴不安。  
“你说实话，你真的喜欢我吗？”贺天眼底深处藏着绝望，“如果我没救过你，没帮过阿姨，没为你中弹，你也会喜欢我？”  
他无力地弯下身，头抵在莫关山肩上，“其实我做这些都是为了接近你，让你喜欢我，可是你真说喜欢了，我又怀疑你……”他搂着对方的腰，低声喃喃道，“到底是喜欢，还是感激和愧疚？”  
过了一会，他感到对方肩膀松懈下来，叹了口气，“我他妈……就没见过你这么矫情的男的。”  
贺天感到那人抬手顺了顺自己的黑发，外表粗鲁的人手却如此细长温柔。  
“搞清楚，我要是感谢你，有什么事要帮忙我可以为你拼命。”莫关山捧起他的脸，双目赤诚得不带半点迟疑，“但绝对不会因为感谢让一个男的亲我，你他妈听懂了没？”  
贺天鼻翼扇动，呼吸凌乱地低下头，狠狠封住对方的唇。  
这是他们的第三个吻。  
莫关山还是僵硬得如临大敌。  
贺天似乎也有些失控，牙齿啃得他嘴唇发痛，感到他微弱的拒绝后又顶开他的牙关，霸道地扫荡过他嘴里的每一寸，甚至咽下他的口水，似乎要将他整个人拆吞入腹。  
玄关处传来渐渐粗重的喘息声。  
两具修长的身体紧贴在一起，黑发人整个人压在红发人身上，似要将对方嵌入自己身体。  
“操。”他呼吸不顺，缺氧地别开脸，对方追上去含着他微张的唇瓣啃咬。  
“喂。”他一手插入对方顺滑的黑发，稍稍用力揪了两下，“别亲了。”  
黑发人亲了一下他的嘴角才不舍地移开。  
“原来你真的喜欢我。”他伸长手臂将莫关山揽入怀中，埋首在对方肩窝，像只大猫紧紧搂着自己心爱的玩具。  
“别一副矫情样，我又不是因为你作才喜欢你的。”莫关山仰着头，无奈地顺了顺他的毛，一路抚到他脖子上的伤痕。  
他真不明白这只万人迷公孔雀怎么会质疑别人是不是真心喜欢他，喜欢他的人那么多，难道他还会怀疑别人喜欢他的理由？  
贺天在他颈间蹭了蹭，再抬头时已满面笑意，“那我要证明，亲我一下。”他指指自己弯起的嘴角，“就一下。”  
莫关山皱起眉，面露难色地凑过去，最后还是克服不了心理障碍，推开那张越笑越恶心的脸。  
“滚吧你。”

两人磨叽了一会，莫关山还是独自回家了。  
关于自己家里的事，他依然不假辞色地拒绝了贺天。但他还是听了贺天的意见让母亲暂时住在医院。  
喜欢不一定非要在一起，在一起了也不一定要一直在一起。无论多喜欢一个人，他还是他自己，他也只能是他自己，一座孤岛的莫关山。  
他没问那群人后来怎么样了，可能已经从世界上消失了。他没有多余的良知或同情，只要一想到贺天中的那一弹，他只恨自己没有亲手还回来。  
这一阵其他债主似乎也被震慑了一阵，一个星期没有找上门来。  
他每天在学校、贺天家、医院三点一线的奔波，偶尔留宿在贺天家里。周末见一和展正希来探望了一次贺天，没人主动解释了贺天受伤的具体原因。见一瞅这人生龙活虎的却赖在家里不上学，还趁机让红毛给自己做饭，大呼不要脸。  
“吃完饭就滚吧。”贺天在厨房上勾着莫关山的肩，耀武扬威的模样，似乎尾巴都翘了起来。  
见一夸张地摆出作呕表情。  
饭后莫关山把展见二人送到门口，自己也弯身换了鞋。  
“我跟你们一起走吧。”  
贺天可怜兮兮地在后面拽他衣角，“你今天不留啊？”  
“洗你的碗去吧。”莫关山完全是一家之主的架势，穿袜子的脚踹了一下贺天的屁股，“少抽烟。”  
见一哄笑起来，乐得直不起腰。  
三人离开后，贺天一个人躺在空荡荡的家里，口袋里的手机突然想起来，他面色一沉，窗外整个暗下来，蓦然间白光一闪，一道响雷划过。他转头看了眼阴云弥补的天际，转身拎伞出了门。  
车驶得很慢，沿途搜寻着街上的红色，直到驶近莫关山家，才看见那个单薄的身影独自走在路上，孤独的脸隐藏在雨帘中。  
贺天撑开伞追了上去，直到大伞罩住两人头顶，失魂落魄的红发少年才停下脚步。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“我还想问你怎么了。”  
“我穿了雨衣。”莫关山小声辩解，抖了抖身上那件薄薄的明黄雨衣，像只无助的落水小狗。  
贺天拖着他塞进车里。  
“你去哪？”刚刚他走的不是回家的方向。  
“去哪啊……”莫关山以手抹过湿漉漉的脸，茫然地望向窗外，满目密密麻麻的水迹，眼泪一样滑过视线。  
司机从前座递来一盒抽纸，贺天一边轻柔地为他擦脸一边仔细检查身上哪里受伤。  
“我没打架。”他被对方繁琐的动作弄得不耐烦，抽了张纸随便往脸上糊了两把。  
“你到底要去哪？”贺天伸手抚过那张湿润的脸。  
“告诉我，我和你一起。”  
他闭上眼。  
面前这个人强悍狠绝顽固，像磐石一样矗立在这里，只等他伸出手。  
似乎只要他向前一步，服软一分，对方就愿意为他遮挡所有风雨。  
莫关山睁开眼。  
贺天那双黑色的眼睛，如深渊一样不见底。  
你愿意为我敞开一寸心扉吗？  
红发人疲惫地吁了口气，拍开贺天的手。  
“这附近哪里有建材市场啊？”  
“……什么？”

两人回到莫关山家门口，大门和两边的墙上画着触目惊心的红字，无数个大大小小扭曲变形的“死”字，颜料从笔画交接处流下，如同泛着血腥味的诅咒。  
铁门的锁被生生砸烂，木门上一排密集的刀痕，整扇门被劈得几乎四分五裂，只留一个脆弱的壳竖在原地，血红的“还钱”二字写在正中央。  
“我妈本来今天回家和我吃饭……”莫关山耸耸肩，若无其事地说，“我把她送走了，她让我把这些……遮掉。”  
说着他掀开手里的油漆桶，戴上手套，满脸镇静地刷过那些字，一层层盖住红色的颜料。  
贺天吸了口气，蹲下身按住他的手，“这样下去不是办法。”  
莫关山丝毫不为所动，执意避开对方继续手里的活。  
“莫仔……”  
莫关山目不斜视，甚至没有看贺天一眼。  
黑发人无奈，一语不发地和他一起刷漆，两面墙逐渐恢复凹凸不平的苍白颜色。  
两人站起来，浓浓的劣质油漆味弥漫整个走道，刺得莫关山双目通红。  
“修锁的过一会才来，我们进屋聊聊。”贺天摘下手套，轻轻搭在对方肩上。  
“你他妈别……”  
“你也别乱想。”贺天从后面牢牢地拥住对方。  
这柄倔强的钝剑，大概太过笨拙纯厚，表面居然是柔和光滑的触感。  
“我只想多知道点你的事，发泄出来也好……”他亲了亲对方汗湿的后颈，“如果你相信我。”

十几年前一家之主入狱，莫家从此入不敷出，两年内上诉了不下十次，律师费、人情费、上下打点费，几乎耗尽了全部积蓄。他父亲的事业毁于一旦，饭店被夺走，只能借钱发放员工的遣散费。莫母四处奔走，不惜一切代价，直到最后身体已不堪负荷，撑着病躯上了法庭，上诉失败，法院不承认过失杀人。莫关山父亲手上沾了数条人命，被判无期徒刑。  
莫母大病一场，险些肾脏衰竭。  
莫关山那几年借住在不同的亲戚朋友家，曾经为巴结父亲对他关切备至的一群人早已变了脸，当年的他还不是现在的模样，天真到有点软弱，同龄人的欺辱作恶、大人的冷眼相待、学校里的围观嘲讽，一点点将他打磨成现在的莫关山。终审之后，不再有人愿意搭理他们家，他记得最后暂住的是寸头家，寸头家倒不怎么关心他们家的事，对他不冷不热不偏不倚，寸头这个人也像完全没有神经，甚至会直言不讳地当面提到他爸爸。可那时的他敏感脆弱到了极点，无法忍受所谓的无心之语，连夜打包行李回到空无一人的家。那一阵子他学会洗衣做饭独自生存，直到他母亲终于出院，带着温柔坚强的笑容推开家门。  
从此开始母子俩相依为命的日子。  
母亲身体大不如前，不能过度操劳，这些年来莫关山的学费、监狱那边的打点费，包括她这次的医药费，都是借来的。  
他父亲运营一家五星大饭店，为了支撑流动资金，借贷也不在少数。为了偿还过去的债，母亲只能不断欠下新的债，饮鸩止渴般，日积月累，滚雪球般越积越多，现在几乎到了雪崩之时。  
莫关山不咸不淡地讲完这些，干巴巴的语言好像讲的是网上看到的段子。他一说完就绷着一张脸盯着一旁的贺天，好像只要对方表现出一点怜悯同情他就直接把人踹出去。  
贺天倒没有心思做表情管理，只是垂着眼认真地思索着，难得蹙起了眉头。  
“你刚刚说你家的积蓄为了打官司用完了？”  
“对。”  
“不太可能。”贺天笃定道，“十几年前的物价，几百万足够打两年官司了。但你家饭店的规模，至少是千万级资产。”  
“都说了饭店被人收走了。”  
贺天避开了这点，“你说你一出生家里饭店就运营得挺不错了，到你爸爸出事，五年也该收支平衡了。你爸爸是个生意人，不可能只欠债。他的生意和资产也肯定不止饭店，应该投资了房产或者放贷。”  
莫关山心里一惊。  
贺天难道事先调查过他家？还是从他几句话就能推测他爸这个人？  
“我爸是有几处房产，不过都拿去抵债了。”  
贺天点点头，“那大头应该都抵了。剩下的加起来也就几百万了。”  
莫关山眨了眨眼，七位数八位数在他眼里没什么区别，都是天文数字。  
贺天支着下巴，“你家肯定有一大笔没收回的外债，你可以去问问阿姨。”  
莫关山摇头，“能要回来的早要回来了，剩下那些……”  
都是难啃的硬刺。  
“这样拖着也不是办法，那笔钱那么难收，利息肯定不少，至少够撑到你大学毕业。”  
“十几年前的旧帐了……”  
“收回一笔都比你打一年的工赚得多。”  
莫关山望了贺天一眼，又低头看看对方身侧握紧的拳头。  
这人神色犀利，全身的毛都竖了起来，哪怕被人用枪指着，他也没见过对方这么紧张专注过。  
“小莫仔，你知道那天你失误在哪吗？”贺天似乎注意到他的打量，突然抬手搭住他的肩。  
莫关山知道他指的是贺天中枪那次。  
“你高估对手了。”贺天的手顺着肩抚上他的脖子，“那群人身手那么次，枪烂得像垃圾堆捡的，难道你以为他们枪法会准？他们连片警都怕，根本不敢在街上开枪。”  
“可是……”真上车了就完全不受控制了。  
“上了车就更不敢开枪了，没擦枪走火射中自己人就不错了。在路上的时间我有一百种办法求救。我们俩动起手来胜算也不是没有。只要你多观察一下就能明白。”  
莫关山被温热的手掌卡住脖子，指尖勾住他尖削的下巴，“你的第二个失误就是，不够信任我。你一直都只信自己。”  
红发少年脸色一变，“我的命还能指望别人？那种时候我难道要等着你救？”  
“我不需要你靠谁，你只需要了解我的能力，相信我的行动力，好好利用。”贺天说到最后深深叹了口气，“如果我们默契一点，那群人根本不是对手。”  
“最次……我’家里人’也会解决他们，你为什么一定要用那种两败俱伤的方法？你知道我当时……都快被你吓疯了吗？”  
贺天将他的脸转过来对着自己，高挺的鼻梁碰了碰他的鼻尖，“你还叫我别不要命，不是你先这样，我没那么容易疯。”  
“靠。”莫关山试图转过脸，贺天捏着他的下巴，轻轻吻了一下，“你当时是见到枪就慌了？”嘴唇擦过他的脸颊，“还是关心则乱？”  
“妈的，别把两件事混为一谈。”莫关山抬手捂住贺天的嘴，不知道为什么对方要在这种诡异的气氛里谈这种事，“我当时是没看清楚就行动了，但是这次不一样。”  
贺天撺紧他的手，“你在害怕什么？担心阿姨？”  
“你不知道那群是什么人……”  
“那你知道吗？你对他们每个都知根知底吗？”贺天锁住他的视线，“你凭什么怕他们？”  
莫关山一时哑口无言。  
也许他对“那群人”只是来自记忆深处的盲目恐惧，和枪声一样，与十几年前有关的一切都能让他本能地后怕，也许贺天说得对，他总是高估对手，也许正视那群人，他未必毫无胜算。  
十几年后他也并未成长得如理想中强大，但他不该先输给自己的恐惧。  
“我妈把那些借条都锁起来了，我应该知道密码。”  
贺天眼睛一亮，拍了拍他的肩，欣慰道：“到时候我和你一起研究一下，该对谁下手。”  
肩上沉甸甸的力道似乎给他注入莫大的勇气，似乎身边有贺天在，他就多了一份动力走出困扰他多年的阴影。  
这个人足够强大，而他不想输给他太多。  
莫关山用手肘捅了捅贺天腹部，“你个病号，行不行啊。”  
“当然行啊。”贺天笑咪咪地摸摸他的头，“这是我家的老本行。”  
莫关山狐疑地瞪了他一眼。  
“我家的主要做的就是借钱放贷收利息。所以讨债就是我家的老本行。”  
明明是日天日地的黑社会大财阀，被贺天一说怎么这么不高级这么不炫酷。  
“透过现象看本质。”贺天摇摇手指，“虽然我对家里那些生意没兴趣，但是从小看到大，没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑了。”  
“你别插手，告诉我怎么做就行了。”莫关山捏了捏贺天的脸，“你这头猪肉太肥了，别又被人惦记上了。”  
“我还怕他们不来呢。”贺天弯起薄情的唇角。

当晚莫关山试出了家里保险箱的密码，里面整齐地摆着两摞纸，欠债和放贷的，他用贺天送的手机给每一张拍了高清无码照。  
他第一次瞒着母亲干这种事，拍完就紧张地问贺天什么时候有空，对方回了一句“今晚就可以。”附赠一张自己的半裸出浴图。  
他恶心得差点又摔了一次手机，那图从精致的下巴一路拍到下体，露出一小截浓密的毛发，看起来像某些色情网站的版头，他有时候真的怀疑自己喜欢的是不是个假贺天。  
第二天放学后贺天已经在他家门口等着他，两人在电脑里一张张审阅这些借条，莫关山的父亲当年借了人近百万的钱，按通货膨胀算也快值千万了。  
贺天全神贯注地盯着屏幕，眉头深锁，每一张都细细研究了一番，眼睛泛着幽蓝的光。  
“这些能发给我吗？”滑鼠一点点拉开选定区域，将十几个文件划在其中，“我去查查。”  
“你要怎么查？”  
“我有朋友……在警察局工作。”  
莫关山瞥了他一眼，不疑有他，直接打包拖进了邮箱。  
贺天放在裤袋里的手紧握成拳。  
当晚贺天就打给了他，说自己为他查到了一人。  
那个人以前是帮派打手，年纪大了后金盆洗手，借了钱去创业，他的创业基金里有莫关山父亲借的20万，现在来对他来说已不值一提，但在当年不算小数目，他的房地产炒得不错，现在半退休在家，由子女接掌。  
“可能你爸爸借他钱的时候都没想过要他还。”贺天手指滑过手机屏幕，“他现在也算个有头有脸的企业家，别墅都有两三栋了，他一般住离闹市区远的那个。”  
莫关山皱眉，“这种十几二十年的烂账，他会认吗？”  
“算上通货膨胀和利息，让他还50万都是便宜他了。”贺天漫不经心道，眯着眼看着两人并在一起的手机，十分满足地样子，“再说他现在没有黑道背景，是最容易对付的一个。”  
“可是……”  
“他现在每天在家带孙女，就一个老头子，你怕什么？”  
“老子才没怕他，我是怕他不还钱。”  
“别怕，周末我和你一起去。”

然而事情并没有那么顺利，周末两人早早打车来到那座山脚下的别墅，莫关山长这么金碧辉煌的土味豪宅，两人报上来意后管家把他们晾在客厅干坐了一天。  
贺天倒气定神闲地抖腿喝茶，他急得根本坐不住，要不是怕赔不起真的想踹几脚家具。  
到了傍晚时分，两人已经饥肠辘辘，本尊才现身。对方穿着居家装，身材高大目光犀利，五十多岁腰板挺得很直，精神像四十左右的，看来多年未疏于锻炼。他一见是两个乳臭未干的小鬼，轻蔑地咳了一声，很不客气地下了逐客令。  
“五十万都不给，X总也太小气了。”贺天缓缓从沙发上站起来，和对方身高相近，气势却更为凌厉迫人，眼神里隐隐藏着杀意。  
那人打量了贺天两眼，“小鬼，你是谁？”  
“我是他朋友。”贺天一步步走近对方，“当初莫叔叔也帮过你，当年的二十万到现在两百万都不止，这么点钱都不给，说不过去吧？”  
“我当年没和其他人一样落井下石已经算仁至义尽了！”年长者中气十足地吼道。  
莫关山一下看出他难以掩饰的心虚紧张。  
“那你真是太够意思了。”贺天停在他面前，阴冷的目光扫过这人逐渐露怯的脸，“五十万，就当给小辈一点零用钱吧。”  
“我欠的是他爸，又不是他，让他爸亲自来找我！”  
莫关山收紧拳头。这种屁话他听过不下百遍，但每次都能轻易惹怒他。  
贺天回头与他对视，以眼神安抚他稍安勿躁。  
“你非要这么说的话……”  
此时门铃响起，金闪闪的大门从外面打开，一个四五岁的小女孩欢快地冲进来，一见客厅有外人，原本轻快的步伐停顿下来。她睁大眼睛打量这两个高大的陌生男孩。  
贺天转过头，脸上挂着最迷人灿烂的笑意蹲下身。  
“嗨，哥哥是你爷爷的客人。”  
小女孩平时少见这么英俊的男生，简直比电视里的明星还帅，她红着脸点点头，羊角辫一晃一晃的。  
莫关山翻了个白眼。  
贺天边从口袋里摸出手机边柔声问道：“读几年级了？”  
“我读……幼儿园中班。”女孩看了一眼神色僵硬的爷爷，诺诺地答道。  
“你在XX幼儿园吧？”  
年长者闻言，赶紧摆手示意保姆将女孩带走。  
贺天已点开手机相册，“这个是你吧？”  
屏幕里女孩梳着同样的羊角辫，牵着保姆的手，蹦蹦跳跳地跑向幼儿园大门，门外停着一辆张扬的玛莎拉蒂。  
此时保姆已经抱起小女孩往内屋走，女孩不舍地望了眼始终笑意荡漾的漂亮哥哥，悄悄地对他点了点头，用嘴型告诉他“是我”。  
贺天回首对她眨眨眼。  
“妈的！”刚刚还满脸蔑视的人此时气急败坏地冲上前，“你们想干什么？！”他揪住贺天的衣领，“你对我孙女做了什么？！”  
“我对小女孩没兴趣。”贺天不屑地推开对方，“我只要你还钱。”  
对方脸上一时青白不分，既难堪又震怒，“你怎么保证……”  
“你以为我们会去绑架小女孩？”贺天从鼻子里哼出一声，“你坚持不还钱的话，我会考虑看看。”  
对方后退一步，跌坐在沙发上，双手插入头发，“你们到底是什么人？”  
“你的债主。”莫关山走上前，冷着脸答道。  
老者思虑半晌，最终长长地叹了口气，他揉了揉额角，满脸疲态地说：“小鬼，现金还是转账？”  
莫关山屏住呼吸，似乎不敢相信瞬间柳暗花明。  
贺天直接掏出一张崭新的储蓄卡，“转账，现在。”  
老者转头附在管家耳边交代了两句，管家走到一旁打起电话。  
老者无力地叹了口气，“我大概猜到你是谁了。我老了，不想再跟你们这圈人扯上关系了。”  
贺天和莫关山坐在他对面一语不发，冷冷地瞪着他。  
不到半小时，管家接了个电话，对主人点了一下头。  
“给你们转了六十万，别再让我看见你们。”  
“我会去查的，如果……”  
“不用担心，我不会拿自己家人的命开玩笑。”  
贺天站起身，“只要你不说，没人知道我们来过这儿。如果你背后做什么手脚……”他冷笑着盯了对方一会，手插口袋潇洒地向大门走去。  
“谢了。”莫关山面无表情地点了点头，回头跟上黑发人的脚步。

两人坐在回程的出租车上，贺天满脸轻松，将刚刚那张卡连同token牌一起塞到他手里。  
“密码123456。”  
莫关山面色怔忪，用力将卡握在手里，又掐了把自己的大腿，不敢相信两人就这么轻易地拿回了六十万。  
“靠！就这么简单？！”  
“对啊。”贺天满不在乎地耸耸肩，“收债嘛，本来也不难。”  
“那家伙不会报复我们吧？”莫关山仍然陷在难以置信里。  
“他是铁了心脱离这圈了。你看他刚才那怂样，他敢吗？”  
“你怎么查到他孙女上哪家幼儿园的？”  
“他特意买的学区房，这附近好点的幼儿园就那么几家，还明目张胆地开那种车，雇个侦探两天就查到了。”  
莫关山若有所思地挠挠头。  
贺天呼噜了一把他的短毛，“都说了你高估对手了，他现在就是个有钱又胆小的老头子。为了孙女这点钱他肯定是舍得的。”  
莫关山兴奋地盯着手里的卡，“也就你能想出这么损的招了。”  
“我哪里损了。这叫打蛇打七寸。”贺天正色道，“你要达到目的，就得让对方觉得值得。不踩准人的要害他会以为一毛钱都不值。”  
莫关山抬起头。  
“你爸爸也算他的恩人，他明明发了财还拖着这么久不还钱，本质上是个没什么眼界的小人。”贺天轻蔑道，“对付这种人，不用费心思，直接威胁就行了。”  
红发人难得认真听他说话，露出呆萌的表情，贺天笑着凑过去使劲揉捏他的脸，“再说我又没真的做什么，他又不缺钱。我就算遭报应了也是为了你。”  
“靠，滚！”  
莫关山被捏得脸颊发酸，拍掉对方的手。  
刚才这个对年长者也气势逼人又阴险狡诈的贺天，似乎像是另一个人，又一个全新的贺天。  
他似乎已经习惯不断遇见一个陌生的“贺天”，这个人的每一面都让他忐忑又期待。心底的恐惧疑惑已被沸腾的热血盖住，他好像更深地这个人吸引了，倾慕又深了一分。  
莫关山揉着自己红肿的脸。  
他似乎更喜欢这傻逼了，这可不是什么好事。

莫关山活到17岁也没见过这么多钱，这两天大概是他有生以来最富有的日子，可惜钱还没捂热就被下一波催债的找上门来，2年前借的十万直接翻到四十万，贺天直接黑着脸呵退了他们。  
“过两天他们会再来，到时候先给两万，之后每个月一万慢慢给。”贺天嘱咐他，“你得咬死最多还十万，不然就一毛钱没有。拖到年底他们就不会来了。”  
莫关山不明所以地挑眉。  
“别让他们以为你有钱。”贺天教他，“这几十万干点什么不好，还给高利贷干嘛？”  
“能干什么？”  
“拿去投资啊，买点股票什么的。”贺天摸摸下巴，“不过你还没成年，不方便开户……”  
“……你还玩股票？”莫关山无法理解一个高中生哪来的精力时间同时做那么多事。  
“我没空，有认识的人玩 。”贺天一脸流氓地勾住他的肩，“你存着先吧，等你过了十八岁哥哥带你发财。”  
“傻逼。”

旗开得胜后，两人几乎每个周末都结伴收债。债户里有大富大贵，也有地痞流氓，贺天不知用了什么手段排查人选，对每个人都像知根知底，手腕俐落又巧妙，总能踩中人的痛点，威逼利诱无所不用。  
莫关山不太相信什么警局朋友或者私家侦探的说法，哪有这么神通广大的侦探。  
五十多万的“基金”抽出一小部分雇人或买凶，大部分人，正如贺天所说，只要比对方更狠就不会输。  
十几年过去了，当年那群抬起头也望不到脸的高大黑影已渐渐佝偻老去，不再如记忆里如蛇蝎般恐怖。他虽然还像根抽条的单薄枝条，却也已经能够与他们平视。  
莫关山也渐渐开始理解那些收债的社会混子了，这活儿真是太累了。像第一次那种一举成功的例子不多见，大多必须反反复复地追逼，有的狡兔三窟，有的死猪不怕开水烫，还有的比债主还凶悍，莫关山这些日子也算见识了所谓三教九流人生百态，两人陆陆续续收回了几笔。  
有时贺天也会挑一些棘手的债户，分析利弊后坦言胜算不大，最后反问他一句：“你敢试试吗？”  
这句话无论何时都能点燃他的斗志。  
而他气势汹汹地冲上前，贺天都会在一旁满意地微笑，似乎在看自己驯养的小兽，一点点累积胆识和经验。  
偶尔也会遇到家境困难的人家，莫关山实在不忍心就主动放弃了。  
贺天为这件事念了他好久，恨铁不成钢的样子。  
那是一户小旅馆的老板，由于运营不当每个月勉强收支平衡，一家五口挤在一间房，家主是个典型的市井男人，一见人高马大筋肉结实的两人就怂了，他俩还没做什么这人就开始一把鼻涕一把泪地开始哭诉，从年过七旬的老母亲说到老婆怀着的二胎，一边感激莫先生当年的救助一边痛恨自己生不逢时，摸爬滚打这么多年也没赚什么钱。一旁轮椅上的老母亲罹患帕金森，也听不懂儿子说什么，只是跟着咿咿呀呀地掉眼泪，到最后这人还拉上背着书包的女儿一起哭诉。  
贺天眼珠都快翻到天上了。莫关山居然十分专注地听着，还颇有同病相怜的意思。最后他干巴巴地安慰了两句，拉着贺天直接走了。  
“你是弱智吗？他在骗你。”贺天真想敲敲那颗木鱼脑袋，“哪个没钱会生二胎？今天是周末吧，他女儿背着书包回家，肯定上补习班去了，没钱怎么上补习班？你那双眼睛是装饰用的吗？”  
“算了，”这人一跟黄脸婆似的念叨莫关山就习惯性堵住耳朵，“就是个普通人家，没几个钱，没必要为难他。”  
贺天被他气乐了，“你还真是心胸宽广，还有心思同情别人？他还有钱报补习班，你连学费都是借的。”  
莫关山闻言瞪了他一眼，“我再穷也有权利选择要宰谁，你管得着吗？”  
皇上龙颜不悦，快急死的贺太监忙追了上去，“我不是那个意思。”  
“我知道。”莫关山抬头看了一眼天色，淡定地走向地铁站，“我先去趟医院，等会吃什么？”  
“吃你可以吗？”贺天走上前撺住他的手，在人来人往的路口，两人在袖口下十指交握了片刻。  
“滚。”一秒后，他果断甩开对方。

但贺天也有失误的时候。  
这次的债户是个开酒吧的，养了一批不太上台面的打手。贺天似乎从某个打手口中套到酒吧老板上个月花血本大肆装修了一番，甚至为此借了些钱，因此最近加强了人手，生怕闹起来砸了酒吧。真动起手来，贺天猜这老板肯定宁愿还他们十来万。  
这酒吧老板一直涉黑，开的酒吧也是五毒俱全鱼龙混杂，黄赌毒无一不沾。  
“这次要砸的酒吧，有点危险。”贺天对他眨眨眼，“你敢试试吗？”  
莫关山以掌碰拳，“你个病号站旁边好好看着，看我怎么砸烂他们。”  
那酒吧开在红灯区，贺天自己倒无所谓，但是他实在不认为莫关山能穿着校服大摇大摆地走进去。  
“你有……别的衣服吗？”  
当然是没有了。  
其实红发人肩宽腿长肌肉匀称，脸上的表情也非常的凶恶，换身衣服完全可以扮演社会莫哥。  
贺天拉开家里那大得夸张的衣柜，一大排黑不溜秋的深色衣服，莫关山穿着自己的老头衫站在柜门前，贺天在衣柜里翻找了一会，取出三件衣服，这三个黑乎糊糊的物体在莫关山看来根本没区别。贺天将其中一件黑衬衣搭在他身上，站在他身后转动他的肩膀。  
他从柜门内嵌的镜子里与对方对视，他原本高挑的身材在这人旁边居然小了一号，原来两人这身高体型差看上去那么明显的，他一直以为贺天只是比他高几厘米而已。  
还有贺天看他的眼神居然这么……直接。  
莫关山低下头系纽扣。  
肩膀和腰都明显松了一截，袖子长过手指，连带整件衣服在他身上都松松垮垮的。贺天打量了他一会，猛地从背后拥住他，挺直的鼻梁戳着他的脸颊，闷声笑道，“好像男友衬衣啊。”  
“滚。”莫关山象征性地挣了两下，“我穿背心去。”  
“不行，别穿那么少。”贺天搂着他的肩膀，指腹轻轻划过他赤裸的肌肤，“被别人看光了怎么办。”  
“靠。”莫关山鸡皮疙瘩一身，酥麻感从肩头传遍全身，“有病吧。”  
“不逗你了。”贺天拉开另一扇柜门，郑重其事地抽出一套橙白相间的外套，内搭黑色卫衣，醒目的骷髅头印在胸口，既青春时髦又有成年人该有的质感，平整的袖口衣摆显示它被细致地洗涤熨烫过。  
他一股脑套在身上，尺寸正好。贺天在他身后盯着镜子，抬臂绕过他的脖子整理领口，镜子里的红发人桀骜不驯又朝气勃发，锋利的眉眼更加张扬魄人。  
“果然很适合。”贺天欣赏了一会，心满意足地点点头，“借你穿几天吧。”  
莫关山不认为这颜色款式是贺天的审美。  
“喂，这是专门给我买的吧？”  
“居然被你看出来了。”贺天转开脸，漫不经心地承认了。  
“买给我的就直说，作个毛。”莫关山试着转动肩臂，衣料的弹性恰好，尺寸像是量身定做的。  
“这不是为了你的面子着想，怕你不接受么。”  
“切，我才没你那么矫情。”莫关山转过身，耳垂处光晕一闪，“你的礼物我收下了，到时候回一个不就得了。”  
“什么礼物啊？”贺天莫名兴奋起来，两只手按在柜门上，将人困在自己臂膀间，“把你自己送给我吗？”说着不由分说地吻下去，他没用几分力，莫关山也没认真挣脱。  
两人黏黏糊糊地亲了一会，莫关山呼吸困难地推开他。  
“怎么还是不会换气，看来练习得还不够。”  
莫关山红着脸瞪着他，喘息着没说话。  
他明显感到下体被一个硬热的东西顶住。  
“我可以指定礼物吗？”贺天含着他的耳垂。  
“去你的。”莫关山从他臂弯里钻出去，“时间不早了，准备走吧。”

那酒吧果然乌烟瘴气，灯光迷乱，两人一进门视线里的能见度骤降。空气里漂浮着熟悉的艾草味，沿途各种妖魔鬼怪画皮美人，时不时伸来橄榄枝，莫关山始终目不斜视。  
老板是个笑容满面的中年人，看上去像个脾气很好的大堂经理，莫关山说明了来意，他温和地笑道，“原来是莫哥的儿子，欠债还钱是应该的，这事我一定尽快办好。不过今晚真的不大方便，我们改天……”  
“还多少，什么时候还，说清楚。”贺天打断他。  
老板笑容不变，吩咐调酒师拿出看家本领招待他们，在杯底压上自己的名片，周旋几句后以有事为由直接溜走了。  
两人不慌不忙，调酒师一杯接一杯地“招待”他们，莫关山不顾贺天的劝阻一一接下，只等待会大闹一场。  
四周光线渐暗，交谈声减弱，似乎酝酿着骤雨狂风。  
莫关山浑然未觉，红白酒交替下肚，时间已过午夜，他大力拍打吧台，摇摇晃晃地站起来，按计划开始砸场子。  
贺天扯住他的袖子，让他先按兵不动，他醉得不分轻重，晃了晃脑袋，抄起一瓶啤酒砸在台上。  
贺天再制止为时已晚。玻璃粉碎的刹那，局面一发不可收拾。  
酒吧那帮菜鸟保安冲上来，双方缠斗在一起，莫关山借着酒力拳打四方，全然不怕痛一般，贺天在一旁只守不攻，尽心尽力地掩护自己的伙伴。  
耳边一片片的支离破碎，莫关山杀红了眼，十几年前那个饭店化为一片废墟的景况再次浮现，玻璃残渣与木屑划过脸颊，血腥味激起他更重的嗜虐欲。  
不一会儿酒吧光线全灭，一片昏暗中，另一队黑衣人悄悄潜入战场，各个携带利器，身手不凡。两人渐渐抵挡不住。场面一片混乱之际，不知是谁大喊一声警察来了，刺耳的警铃在不远处尖叫呼啸。  
混战在刹那间凝结。  
“靠。”莫关山下意识回头找自己的同伙。  
贺天一脚踹开安全出口的门，拉住莫关山的手冲了出去，身后陆续有人跟上。  
仓皇的脚步声回荡在深夜的小巷。  
贺天与莫关山双手紧握，极尽全力奔跑，夜风在耳边猎猎作响，身后逃亡者落网的呼喊，也有追兵严厉的警告，忽远忽近，散落在风中。他们充耳不闻，如同低空飞行的暗夜精灵，既不回头也不犹疑，穿梭于凌晨的暗巷，稍纵即逝一般。  
拐过了几个路口，四周人烟逐渐稀少，道路渐行渐窄巷，下一个过弯处，迎面而来一堵墙。  
终于来到了死路。  
身后的脚步声越来越近。  
莫关山的心脏似要随着那急迫的哒哒声破体而出。  
贺天轻松一笑，抬头看了一眼，“墙不高，我们翻过去。”  
说完他蹲下身，双手交叠，“你先。”  
莫关山回头看去。  
追兵在后面大声呼喊，让他们束手就擒。  
“你敢试试吗？”贺天扬起下巴。  
莫关山退后两步，助跑两步踩上贺天的手背，借力向上一跃，双手攀住墙沿，他感到脚下一道坚实的力量拖着他向上举，他心跳如鼓，另一只脚踏着砖缝一蹬，一脚脱离贺天的支撑跨过墙沿，随后手肘一撑，整个人攀上墙顶。他回头看了一眼，黑发人抬头对他轻笑，眼睛亮如星辰。他看也不看底下，直接跳下了去。  
落地时脚底一滑，膝盖先落了地，他没放在心上，连忙站起身，紧张地抬头张望。  
从这个角度看，这堵墙居然这么高，他自己借力才勉强翻上来，贺天一个人怎么办。  
“喂！你行不行啊？”  
不一会儿，一道矫健的黑影像只猫一样攀上墙顶，跨坐在墙上冲他挥手。  
他屏住呼吸，下意识展开手臂，“快下来！”  
贺天看着他傻乎乎的动作，不由得弯起嘴角，双腿一蹬，黑猫一样轻巧地一跃而下，稳稳地落地。  
莫关山吁了口气，拽起他的胳膊继续往前跑。  
身后已没有追赶声，两人仍全力疾驰，如同一对携手流亡的爱侣，像要逃离这个世界一般，不眠不休地，流向未知的远方。  
直到莫关山精疲力竭，两人才气喘吁吁地放慢脚步。一时间静夜里只剩此起彼伏的喘息。  
“操。”不知是说先骂了一声，两人同时笑出来，一边笑一边喘不上气。  
“刚刚我们跑那么久干嘛，根本没人追上来，傻逼。”  
贺天回道，“是你拉着我跑的，你才傻逼。”  
莫关山抹过下颌处的汗水和血水，“你傻逼，也不让我停一下。”  
两人相视一笑。  
“跑得多爽啊，好久没这么爽过了。我还想再跑一会呢。”贺天终于喘过气来，拨开汗湿的刘海。  
“你还能跑？”  
“你要试试？”  
莫关山已经全身乏力了，但还是咬着牙回道：“谁怕谁。”谁知刚一起步脚踝处就一阵刺骨的疼痛，他身子晃了晃。  
“怎么了？”贺天忙扶着他挪了两步，坐在路边台阶上，蹲身按住他的脚踝，“刚刚跳墙摔到了？”  
“没事。”他自己试着转了转踝关节，以前打架也断过骨头，没有那种熟悉的钻心疼痛，“可能扭到了。”  
贺天很自然地脱下他的鞋，撩起裤管，露出一截雪白瘦长的脚踝，他低头专注地揉按了好一会，才放心地说，“没伤到骨头。”  
莫关山缩回脚，“说了没事了。”  
这姿势尴尬得让他从脚臊到头，他僵硬地扭头四望，扯开话题，“这是哪儿啊？”  
这里四下无人，草木树丛影影绰绰，看上去像个偏远的大学校区，不远处古老的建筑静立于半山腰，明黄的幽光勾勒出飞阁流丹的轮廓。  
“不知道，等会打车回去吧。”贺天起身和他并排坐下。  
“刚才那群人是怎么回事？”  
贺天从内袋摸出烟盒，抖出最后一根烟，“算我们倒霉，不该今天来的。撞上他们办’大事’了。”  
“第二波揍我们的？他们在搞什么东西？”他双臂撑在身后，抬头仰望天边朦胧的残月。  
“谁知道。”贺天仰头吐出一口烟，轻飘飘地说，“大概是走私贩毒之类的吧……”  
“靠，我们撞上人贩毒了？”莫关山瞪大眼，一时酒气上头控制不住音量。  
贺天警惕地扫了一眼四周。  
“应该是吧。”所幸四下无人，黑发人深吸了一口烟，“警察是我叫来的。”  
“是你报的警？”莫关山倒吸一口冷气。  
“不然我们得被这群毒贩扒皮了。”他骨节分明的手指夹着烟，莫关山瞅到他手背处细密的伤口，听到黑发人低声说，“是我失误了。”  
莫关山大力拍拍他的肩膀，又托起他的手，借着闪烁的路灯一粒粒挑出嵌在皮肉里的玻璃渣，“鬼知道他们今天干嘛来的，你真以为自己是上帝啊。”  
“你这算在安慰人吗？”贺天反手握住对方的手，碾熄烟头，将最后一口烟喷洒在他脸上，“今天吓到你了？”  
“你当老子是吓大的。”莫关山又扬手拍了一下他的脑袋，完全没控制力道，手掌都泛红了，一脸兴奋，“其实还挺刺激的。我还没见过真的毒贩子呢。”  
贺天被打得头皮一麻，缩了缩脖子，莫关山一看他那傻模又咧开嘴，“你是不是也没见过？”  
贺天愣愣地盯着这人爽朗肆意的笑脸，手掌贴上他的面庞，“你还没醒酒？”  
“你才醉了。”莫关山面无血色，体温却高得不正常，他明艳的眼眸闪着光，“这次见到了真毒贩，还从毒贩子和警察手里逃了出来，真他妈刺激。”他一讲话就摇头晃脑的，还有点大舌头，看来醉得不轻。  
“没发烧吧？”  
“你才发烧了，”莫关山冷不防伸手弹了一下贺天的额头，顽劣地笑了，“你个骚包。”  
贺天又是一愣。  
莫关山伸脚踩进鞋里，摇摇晃晃地站起来，“走吧走吧，这地方鸟不生蛋的。”  
贺天起身揽住他的腰，两人一步步走下台阶。  
“对了，你刚刚那一手……”莫关山做了个翻越的手势，“怎么练的？”  
“翻墙你也想学？”  
“那个比MMA容易吧。”  
“嗯，是不难，改天教你。”贺天的笑容藏在枝叶的阴影间，“我会把你驯成最凶猛的小红毛，到时候谁都不敢欺负你。”  
“妈的，说谁是狗呢？”  
两人走了近一里也没到大马路，半辆车也没见着，莫关山一阵头晕，渐渐乏力，不由自主地依偎起身边的人，一点点将全身重量靠在对方身上，贺天不动声色，只是更紧地搂着他的腰。  
空气里弥散着未散的酒气和红发人的体香，他似乎也有些微熏的错觉。  
途径街边年久失修的公园，莫关山没由来地甩开贺天，单脚蹦上花坛沿，挂在另一边的鞋直接甩到地上。  
花坛沿不宽，一个人行走都非常勉强，他一只脚赤着，脚底一触到冷硬粗糙的碎石砖又缩了一下。  
贺天忙上前扶住他，“你别乱动。”  
他踮脚站着，那双质量不怎么样且年久失修的球鞋已经在长途奔袭后磨烂起皮了，鞋带也散了，他索性撑着贺天的肩膀，脱了另一只鞋，赤脚踩在花坛边缘。  
“你脚受伤了，别乱来。”  
“我他妈没事，不信我跑给你看。”  
“跑个屁啊你。”贺天伸臂环住莫关山的腰，“给我下来。”  
莫关山看了一眼贺天担忧又无奈的侧脸，忍不住使劲揉搓了那松软的黑发，“狗鸡，我现在比你高了。”他摊平手掌在贺天头顶和自己腰侧比划。  
贺天笑得简直没脾气了，真没想到莫关山发起酒疯居然像个熊孩子，又顽皮又跳脱，话还特别多，完全跟平常那个油盐不进的家伙是两个人。  
也许这才是莫关山的本性？  
“快给我下来，你现在站都站不稳了。”  
“谁说的，我从小平衡感就比别人好，能在栏杆上跑。”莫关山张开双臂，稳住身子，“你松开我，我能跑。”  
“你脚不疼了？”  
“刚刚跑的时候一点感觉都没有，我就该多跑跑。”莫关山试着迈开步子，慢慢向前走，“刚刚跑得多爽啊，你不也觉得爽吗？”  
贺天放开箍紧他腰身的手，改为轻轻牵着他举起的手臂，“是啊。”  
莫关山被他扶着，一步步往前走。  
贺天不是没经历过更惊险的时刻，与人肆意的欢爱也好凶险的比赛也好，从未有刚才几分钟那种抛却一切的爽快。  
因为身边从没有人紧紧抓过他的手，让他不再孤独惶然，让他遗忘所有忧虑。  
有一瞬间他真的想拉着这个人逃离这个城市，逃到世界边缘，去一个只有他们两个的地方。  
莫关山越走越得心应手，他低头邀功地看着贺天，“你看，我很稳吧。”  
贺天失笑，“行，你厉害。”  
“贺天，让我跑吧。我能跑。”这是红发人第一次用这种软绵绵的语气对他说话，一向冷冽干脆的尾音比平常拖得长。  
原来莫关山也会撒娇。  
贺天一点一点地松开他，用自己都没察觉的宠溺声音说，“你跑吧，我在后面看着你。”  
永远不用怕跌倒。  
莫关山展开双臂，真的如一个挣脱束缚的精灵，肆意地在风中翱翔。那张快意的笑脸在月光下，一半晦暗一半皎洁，迷人得让人既想追随他的脚步，又想折断他的双翼。  
贺天不紧不慢地跟在他身后，温柔的眸光映着那飞奔的背影。  
这花坛并不长，眼看就要到头，一只黑猫猛地窜上来，莫关山刹车不及，一个重心不稳向旁跌去，跌入了一个温暖有力的怀抱。  
贺天稳稳地接住他。  
莫关山搂着对方的肩膀，伏在他背上喘了口气。  
黑发人干脆托起他的垂在身侧的两条腿，背着他向前走去。  
“喂，你的背伤！”莫关山晕乎乎的大脑一震，在他背上挣动着试图跳下来，“我自己能走。”  
“你再乱动我真要旧伤复发了。”贺天流露出老父亲般的心累，似乎被这熊孩子折腾够了，“别闹了，把脚折腾断了我就把你扔路上。”  
莫关山停止挣扎，身子瘫软下来，他现在的确四肢无力。  
“干嘛要背我？”  
“背自己的男朋友不是理所当然的吗？”  
夜深人静，沿途少有人迹，他没有了上次在操场上的羞耻。  
“哦，那我下次也背你吧。”  
贺天笑笑不说话。  
夜风微凉，莫关山隔着单衣贴着对方温热的肌肉，眼前宽阔的双肩又化作记忆里那座令人依赖的山峦，如同一道顶天的屏障，两条有力的臂膀稳稳地支撑着他，绝不用担心会失足坠落。  
他犹疑着，染血的手臂环住贺天修长的脖子。  
“你累了就歇会。”  
“你不累？”  
贺天轻松地掂了掂他，毫不费力的样子，“背你走回家没问题。”  
“你他妈就吹牛逼吧。”  
莫关山一时兴起，抬手盖住他的双眼。  
贺天始终步履稳当，不疾不徐，一边眨着眼用睫毛撩拨他，一边沉着地走在空无一人的小道上。  
他又改为箍住对方脖子，小幅度地左右摇晃。  
贺天不动如山，连步伐节奏都丝毫不变。  
这样走了一小段，他惺惺地收回手。  
“靠，真没意思。”贺天是怪物变的吧。  
“想看我出糗也不用这样。”贺天宠溺地笑了，“我摔倒了你也没好处。”  
“能让你出丑我摔一下算什么。”  
“原来我这么有分量。”  
闹了一阵，一阵倦意袭来，莫关山侧过脸，头枕在贺天颈背上，有些浓重的烟草味侵入鼻端，他却觉得莫名安心。  
“你肩膀还蛮宽的。”他用眼睛数着对方凸起的颈椎骨，像山峦上一节节的阶梯，“很像一座山。”  
“你在夸我？”贺天柔声道，察觉出对方话语里不寻常的感伤，“喜欢的话可以随便用。”  
“可能因为我名字里有’山’吧，小时候特别喜欢山，每次出去玩都要爬山。”  
贺天蓦然想到照片里那个在山上又哭又笑、一脸天真烂漫的红发小孩。  
“他的肩膀也很宽，我以前觉得他就像一座山。”莫关山喃喃地说，醉意让他有些口齿不清，“那时候总想让他背我。”  
他视线开始有些模糊，索性闭上眼睛。  
“不过他好像从没背过我，可能是背的时候太小了，反正三岁以后就没背过了。”  
那尾音里的哽咽贺天听得一清二楚，他轻声问，“……他是谁？”  
“我爸。”  
听到这个答案，贺天深深吸了口气，“你想叫我爸爸我倒是不介意，但是你别真他妈把我当爹了。”  
他突然有点憋屈，这父爱缺失的家伙不会是恋父吧？这是在他身上弥补空虚了？  
莫关山不明所以，贺天一用力掐得他大腿都疼了，这人居然真动了气的样子？  
“谁把你当我爸啊，要点脸吧。我爸才没你这么恶心。”  
“你知道就好。”贺天赌气道，“我还能更恶心，你想不想试试？”  
“神经。”莫关山撇撇嘴，懒得跟这人扯，头抵着对方的后颈昏昏欲睡起来。  
贺天越想越莫名的膈应，被人当父爱替代品真太不是滋味了了，现在他简直想把这人按在床上操得对方叫爸爸。  
莫关山明显感到这人手臂收紧力道，眼前那片山脊微微鼓起，肌肉紧绷。  
他盯着对方后颈上横亘的伤痕看了半晌，鬼使神差地凑过去，小心地印上自己的唇。  
贺天心头震颤，封闭的心房被撞开了一个切口。  
莫关山亲完就迷迷糊糊地闭上眼，既疲惫又放松，像一座跌跌撞撞终于靠岸的孤岛，整个人倚在对方背上。  
“我先眯会，你累了就把我放下来。”  
“……好。”  
其实他们早就走到了能行车的马路，其实贺天可以直接打给司机，其实手机软件都可以轻易叫到车，但他们谁都没说，或许是都忘了。  
贺天抬头看了眼暗淡无光的天空，乌云蔽月，夜色深沉，一眼望不到前路，好像两个人可以这样一辈子走下去。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine, not true  
> No common sense  
> Don't make money

贺天的这次“失误”直接让那酒吧暂停营业，后续也没人来打击报复，莫关山猜测可能又被贺天“家里人”处理掉了。

最近来要债的络绎不绝，比之前多了一倍不止，贺天告诉他这些讨债的互相都认识，他一旦开始给钱就跟裂了缝的鸡蛋，苍蝇自然群起而来了。他边收债边断断续续地还债，那些高利贷却坐地起价，收回的根本不够填坑，简直杯水车薪。

但莫关山最近感到常年压在心头的阴影一点点消散，他慢慢相信一切都能有解决途径，再也不轻易急躁冲动，连上课都用心了不少。

这几天他不时回想起当初贺天分析的上大学的利弊，闲时偶尔也会幻想自己会开什么样的餐厅。

似乎连未来有了一线指望。

虽然不想承认，但是贺天说的每一句话他真的能记得清清楚楚。

那晚发生的事到他们逃出生天后就断篇了，贺天好像背了他，他好像说了一些有的没的，大概不是什么重要的话，但可能有点矫情，因为贺天那天以后对他更肉麻，也更爱动手动脚了。

他自认是那种和女孩子谈恋爱也不会有什么情调更不会肉麻的男人，何况现在跟一个比自己还凶悍的男人在一起，更不应该黏黏糊糊的。但贺天一个人就能承包两人份的肉麻，现在就跟八爪鱼似的，手好像黏在了他身上，发起情来完全不分场合地点。

作为同龄男生他可不那么容易“激动”，有时候望见巴士上的某医院广告，他真心想指给贺天劝他去看一看。

临近圣诞的周末，贺天突然向他索取一份圣诞礼物。

“来看我的比赛吧。”

距离上次贺天打比赛已经过去两个月了。

“你的背伤怎么样？”

“无所谓，没太大影响。”贺天神色有些凝重，“反正这次我不会赢。”

地下笼斗到了一定规模，私人会所的老板举办了所谓的晋级制冠军赛。这场比赛的赢家可以直接进入决赛，挑战“金腰带”。说来说去也不过是个吸引赌资赚钱的噱头。

贺天对金腰带毫无兴趣，出于某种原因，老板希望贺天再打一场，以落败捧出那个即将站在决赛舞台上的对手，顺便最后再从赌局里捞一笔。

“尼玛，还有这种操作。”莫关山鄙夷道，“太假了。”

“和钱沾上的东西一般都真不了。”贺天望向车窗外，满街繁花似锦灯火通明，“比赛不就是这回事。”

“那你干嘛要去挨揍？”

“就当帮朋友一个忙吧。”贺天转过脸面向他，“更何况我们现在急需钱。”

“我们”两个字听起来像一对小夫妻，莫关山面色一赫。

“再说，我只答应他不会赢。我绝对不会在你面前输。”

那双黑眼睛深不见底，莫关山仿佛又看到那头笼内的美丽野兽。

他无法拒绝他。

今天这里挤满了人，楼上楼下人山人海，像一群挤在罐头里的活鱼，争先恐后地探出头，血腥味是他们的氧气。

甚至有人吊在二楼栏杆上，声嘶力竭地吼叫。

在这个耶稣诞生的节日，却有这么多人前来观看地狱野兽的厮杀。

欢呼声如沸水一般，灼烧着整片空间。

“这次这么早？”那老板似乎在休息室专门等贺天，瞅了瞅两人交握的手，“还带着你的小corner man呢？”

贺天礼貌地和他寒暄。

莫关山却个根本不会藏的人，面色不善地瞪着这个满身铜臭的商人。

“加油。”老板意有所指。

贺天慢条斯理地在软垫上拉伸了一会，“这次下平局。”他状似不经意地说，“不过别压太多。”

“你的对手厉害吗？”

“比上次那个强。”贺天这次没时间仔细研究对手，只匆匆扫了几眼比赛视频，“以前是职业选手，拿过柔术冠军，经验挺丰富的。平时我大概有五六成把握能赢他，这次……”

莫关山紧张地冒出汗，除了花臂，他从来没见真正能和贺天势均力敌的人，他已经习惯对谁都有十成把握的贺天。

“非要打吗？”他抓住贺天戴拳套的手。

最让他担心的是这个人的背伤，就算平时生活自如，刚撕裂过的肌肉不可能经得住这么剧烈的运动。贺天今天的动作绝对会受限。万一对手使坏，贺天的背可能留下不可逆的损伤。

贺天笑着用拳套拍拍他的脸，“放心，有你在，我不会输的。”

时至午夜，压轴战揭开序幕，贺天仰首走了出去。

对手是个高挑的深肤色的巴西人，大概一米九左右，名号是“The Bloodthirsty”，长相凶残，的确像头嗜血野兽。身材虽没有上次那个毛熊那么骇人，但那身肌肉明显不是观赏派而是实用派，合理地分布在每一处该使力的地方。

裁判敲响铃声。

贺天如上场一般沉稳，开场半分钟都在试探周旋。

莫关山仔细研究对手的身材，跟贺天匀称优美的肌肉不同，对手的腰背肌肉格外发达，手臂上的肌肉则略显单薄，可见这个人不擅长拳击。谁知对方一出手就擦到贺天的太阳穴，黑发人措手不及，身子一晃。对手信心大增，迎上补了一拳，贺天敏捷地抬臂挡住，另一只手迅猛出拳击，中了对方鼻梁。

对手的鼻血瞬间流了出来，但贺天立马拉开距离，没有乘胜追击。

两人继续绕着笼子出拳，看上去互有来回，但每次占优的都是贺天，可惜他一击得手就立马撤回，始终保持固定的距离。

莫关山在笼边皱起眉。

这个巴西人的站立水平显然不如贺天，贺天对那俄罗斯毛熊咄咄逼人的作风消失无影，每一次撤回都像在明示这场比赛在弄虚作假。

第一回合还剩最后一分钟。

巴西人甩甩胳膊，狞笑着用不标准的英语说了一句，“Playtime is over.”

他蓦地弯身抱住贺天的一只腿，同时伸脚一绊，一个娴熟的单腿抱摔。

贺天的背狠狠砸上地面的那一刻，莫关山呼吸一窒。

进入地面战，来到巴西人的主场，贺天完全无法摆脱巴西人的桎梏重新站起来，只能进入半式防守状态。两人在地上相互试探，贺天一边以拳肘击打，一边警惕对手的降服意图。

第一回合有惊无险地结束。

莫关山赶紧拎着水桶毛巾冲进去，贺天姿态优雅地走向笼边。

“喂，你的背没事吧？”他一边按揉贺天肿起的太阳穴一边紧张地问。

贺天扶着肩膀抬起手臂，“还好。”

“那个对手知道你会……”

贺天点头，“不然他干嘛假模假样地跟我打站立。”

但对大多数观众而言，再复杂的柔术也不过是两个人在地上缠着滚来滚去，而拳拳到肉的比赛视觉上更炫酷更明朗，更能刺激观众的肾上腺。这也是拳脚功夫华丽擅长KO对手的贺天如此受欢迎的原因。

那个对手大概以为贺天会乖乖站着任他揍，妄想站着击败以拳法闻名的贺天，趁机在观众面前立威，顺便吓唬一番下一个对手。

“操TM的！”莫关山咒骂道，“你别被这傻逼拖进地面。”

“我又不能直接KO他，”贺天坦然道，“防摔技术我其实不如他。”

“那怎么办？”莫关山急得满头汗。

“帮我按摩一下胳膊。”

莫关山连忙双手抱着贺天的上臂自习按捏，替他放松肌肉。

“擦一下脸。”莫关山又赶紧将毛巾浸水拧干，敷在贺天左右脸颊上。

“亲我一下。”

莫关山愣了一会，皱着眉骂了一句粗话。

此时第二回合铃响。

“别勉强。”莫关山摘下他脖间的毛巾。

贺天从容不迫地向前走，“我说过我不会输的。”

一开局，两人又虚伪地交流了一番拳脚，贺天这次出拳既快又狠，对手一时被打懵了，靠在笼边喘息，贺天挑衅地勾起嘴角。

巴西人吐出一口血沫，上前贴身缠住贺天，不顾对手砸向自己背部的重拳，手臂夹住贺天的头，莫关山以为他要做什么绞锁招式，谁知下一刻又是一声可怕的巨响，居然是过肩摔。

两人又一次进入地面战。

莫关山确定贺天旧伤复发了，虽然动作依然灵活，但力量竟完全被对手压制，柔术对核心力量的要求甚至比站立更高，否则巴西人也不会有那么发达蓬勃的腰背肌肉。

如果贺天继续站着出拳，背伤对他的影响无非多一分疼痛少一分力量，但在地面上，旧伤能让他彻底施展不开处于被动。

对手渐渐察觉到贺天的弱点，逮着他的背伤蓄意攻击，贺天始终冷静应对，见招拆招，提前预测出对手每一次降服意图，脸上的表情虽严肃却不见慌乱。

两人缠斗了1分钟，对柔术一知半解的观众发出几声倒喝彩。

此时处于上位的巴西人坐起身，轮起拳头狠狠朝贺天的脸砸去，贺天手臂交叉举在头上，抵挡不断落下的拳头。

此时那会所老板突然激动爬上笼边，大吼一声“Stop！”

不远处的莫关山诧异地转过头。

巴西人仍执迷不悟地攻击黑发人俊美的脸，贺天眼角破裂，鲜血顺着脸颊滑落，原本计划的反击动作被迫停下，他试图起身避开对手的攻击，巴西人却趁机空隙，侧身勾住他的腿，双手从他腋下穿过，牢牢从背后控制住他。

莫关山心头一凉。

比赛中一旦被人拿住背，就等于半只脚踏上被降服的死路，尤其是经验老道的柔术高手，绝对不会再给对手任何生路。

果然，巴西人一手环住他的脖子，另一手交叠，双手按住自己的肩膀，双臂同时发力。

这是一招令对手窒息的窒息招数——裸绞。

贺天白皙的脸瞬间因缺氧而通红，他青筋暴起，抬起双臂向后扣住对方的手，使劲往外拉扯。

对手也卯足全力继续施力，如同要将贺天的脖子绞断。

两人僵持不下。

静默已久的观众爆出震天的欢呼。

贺天双目通红，显然无法呼吸，却固执地试图挣脱这致命的绞杀。

莫关山在笼边抠住铁丝，他在电视里看过无数强悍的选手被裸绞时的惨状，不是立刻拍垫认输就是直接晕过去，他无法想象此时贺天正承受多大的痛苦，再这样下去颈椎都会断掉。

为什么还不认输？

他咬紧牙关才没有叫出声来。

时间一分一秒的过去，贺天仍在顽强抵抗，他的对手也毫不松懈，誓死要将他彻底剿灭。

观众的反应越来越疯狂，不知谁起了头，全场一浪接一浪地高呼着“杀了他！”“杀了他！”

所有人都在等着所向披靡的Adonis喋血笼中，美少年命丧野兽之手。

贺天挣扎着侧翻过身，面朝笼边的莫关山，深遂的眼睛布满血丝，却依然透出沉稳冷静，似乎完全不因疼痛而暴怒浑浊，如同神话里被邪恶蟒蛇缠身的战神，连肉体的陨灭都无法剥夺他的神性。

可是贺天不是神，他的肉身凡胎不可能承受这种非人的痛苦，更不可能发挥神力破除杀招，他输定了。

莫关山低下头不忍再看。

此时肩膀一沉，那个中年老板面色凝重，指着举着铃锤却迟迟无法下手的笼边裁判，用嘴型对他说：“要放弃吗？”

他是贺天的Corner Man，他有权向裁判提出放弃比赛，代替选手结束这一切，这样贺天就会输。

莫关山面色惨白。

下一秒，观众残忍的吼叫被更大的欢呼取代，贺天居然硬生生扯开了对手的胳膊，从绞杀中死里逃生。

莫关山跃上笼边，双手揪住铁丝网。

贺天脸色仍一片血红，大口喘息着，双腿双脚控制着对手，不再给对方降服自己的机会，但对手显然也耗尽了体力。

“妈的，你的脖子是铁做的吗？”第二回合铃响，巴西人低声咒骂道。

莫关山跌跌撞撞地冲入笼内，贺天眼角仍血流不断，场下的医疗团队也进来为他止血喷药。黑发人闭着眼面无表情地坐在椅子上，脖子一片紫红，莫关山轻柔地以湿毛巾覆在肩颈处，贺天猛地撺住他的手。

“我知道你想说什么，”他浓密的睫毛被血水染红，与下眼睫粘在一起，一时无法掀开眼帘，“不管发生什么，别放弃比赛。”

“你他妈……想死还是想残疾啊？”莫关山反手握住贺天的手掌，暗暗用力。

“巴西人体力不行了，除非他现场嗑药，我不会再中招了。”贺天以更强劲的力量回握他，“估计那老板气得没空给他买药了，没准还会扣他奖金。”

“那个老板……刚才为什们那么激动？”

“那巴西人打我的脸啊。”贺天轻笑，“我这张脸可是最大卖点，那老板恨不得给它买保险，毁容了下注的能少一半。”

“你他妈还笑得出来。”莫关山手指轻轻抹过他背后的伤处，“很疼吗？”

贺天没有回答，只伸出舌头舔了一圈口腔里的血腥，“你压了多少钱？”

“……八万。”

“再过八分钟它会变成四十万。”

“老子不需要……”这种拿命赌来的钱。

“原来我在你心里那么值钱。”贺天终于睁开眼睛，莫关山蹲在他身前，抬起脸担忧地望着他。

那种全心全意不含杂念的关切与仰望让他无比满足。

他双手捧起莫关山的脸，“亲我一下。”

裁判敲铃休息时间即将结束。

“亲我一下，不然我等会没力气了。”这人居然这时候还能撒起娇来。

莫关山用毛巾盖住两人的头，飞快地碰了一下他的唇。

“别输了。”

贺天扯下毛巾，踌躇满志地步入笼内。

全场观众接近沸腾。

两人走向笼中央，一黑一白对比明显，刺目的聚光灯下，贺天通体洁白，四肢修长，黑发黑睫在他立体精致的脸上投下阴影，雕塑感更浓，他眉眼低垂，乍一看真的会令人联想到俊秀的美少年Adonis。

但他知道这精雕细琢的皮囊下是钢筋铁骨的猛兽。

裁判敲响开赛铃，贺天照惯例伸手碰拳，对手却省了这一步，直接下潜抱摔，贺天急速退步，直到背撞在笼边。

这种不光彩的开局引发此起彼伏的嘘声。

巴西人始终贴着贺天，试图将他摔倒。

贺天冷笑着狠狠一顶膝，对手干呕一声，直接栽倒在地，翻起白眼。

莫关山感同身受地摸了摸肚子。

贺天居高临下地俯视脚边的对手。

观众在底下大喊，“足球踢！”“足球踢！”“足球踢！”

这个时候只要往他头上来一脚，比赛就可能结束。

但黑发人只是站在原地，高傲地昂着下颌，直等对手恢复过来。

几乎在昭告天下这是一场不公平的决斗。

两人继续在笼边贴身缠斗，巴西人使劲浑身解数，整个人几乎跪倒在他身前，只为将贺天拖下地面。

裁判举手警告消极比赛。

“你简直像条狗。”贺天睥睨着跪倒在地的巴西人，两手抓住肩膀上的胳膊，弯身一个过肩摔。

这次居然是他主动进入地面。

一入地巴西人再次如鱼得水，虽然体力不济，却依然没让贺天占上风。而这回合的贺天却精力充沛，主动出击，三番五次地尝试降服对手，但大多夭折在对手炉火纯青的防守里。

整场比赛还剩1分钟。

巴西人绵软无力地拳胡乱往他脸上挥，贺天眼角的伤口破裂，血水沾湿刘海，一撮撮黏在脸上，挡住了视线，他抽空将头发捋到脑后，同时伸腿缠住巴西人的脖子，压迫对方的颈动脉，可惜这个三角锁尚未成形对手早有预判，率先挣出一只胳膊。

两人纠缠须臾，巴西人冷不防制住贺天的手腕，翻身夹住对方上臂，以手肘为支点用力扳直小臂。

他的确是柔术高手。

这反击过于机敏迅速，是一招可以直接拧断人的手臂关节锁。贺天面色惨白如纸，显然痛到了极致。

覆盖在小臂上的那层肌肉扭曲变形到怂人的地步，似乎下一秒就会与骨头脱节，莫关山恍然间几乎听到咔嚓的断裂声。

如果手臂在这里被生生掰段，贺天还能完全恢复到以前的状态吗？

拍一拍地那么简单的事，难道会比手臂残缺更难吗？

莫关山痴痴地望着笼内的黑发人，他蹙眉咬牙，表情略显狰狞，但目光始终沉毅如水，染血的眼睛让他看起来更像一只嗜血的野兽。

原来贺天平时垂下刘海不是为了臭美，那对眉眼完全太过锋利冷峻，锋芒毕露，完全暴露出来会过于慑人，让旁人不敢靠近无法直视。

僵持片刻，巴西人力道稍有松懈，贺天抬臂推开对手的腿，解救自己的上臂，随即翻身缠住对方颈脖手臂，反客为主。这次对手无暇抽出胳膊，这个三角锁几乎成形，痛得整个脸扭曲变形。

那条垂在地上的深棕色手臂动了动，似乎是要拍地。

接二连三的反转剧情让全场观众失去理智地狂叫。

莫关山也血脉喷张，和全场人一起大声嘶吼，体内压抑的情绪在这一刻全部爆发。

谁知这巴西人居然回光返照，手臂绕过贺天的肩膀，忍着剧痛以最后的力量扛起贺天离地，随即狠狠向下砸去，贺天背部落地的刹那，终场铃响。

贺天松开对手，巴西人使尽全身力气，瘫倒在地。

扑面而来的欢呼声淹没了场内，几乎掀翻屋顶。

莫关山没等工作人员开门，直接翻身跃上笼顶，“贺天！”

贺天扭着手臂抬头，迎上一张纯粹热烈的笑脸。

红发少年满脸通红，兴奋得像个孩子一样从笼顶跳了下来，向赢家张开手臂，似乎在示意贺天跳到自己身上。

贺天笑出声来，走上前紧紧拥住对方。

两人胸膛相贴的瞬间，彼此体内汹涌的脉动传来，澎湃的心跳相互撞击着，渐渐融为一体。

莫关山抬起胳膊试图将贺天抱起来，谁知腰间一紧，脚跟顿时离地，他下意识搂紧对方的脖子，双腿缠住那劲瘦的腰身。

“靠。”他看着贺天促狭的笑脸，拨开他额前的乱发，“你怎么还有力气啊？”

计划好的庆祝姿势失败了，居然还被这个打满三回合的家伙轻松举了起来。

等待三位裁判的判定结果，全场整齐划一地喊着“Adonis”，这名字仿佛掀翻屋顶直冲苍穹。

美少年再一次成为今晚的王者。

但“Adonis”又和他们有什么关系，他是贺天，是莫关山眼里的战神Ares。

贺天对潮水般的欢呼无动于衷，只眼神炽热地盯着莫关山，在众目睽睽之下啃了一口他的下巴。莫关山这次没有恼怒抓狂，只是害羞地低头埋进他肩窝，“结果出来了傻逼，快放我下来。”

最后的判定结果毫无悬念，裁判举起巴西人手的刹那，贺天毫不在意地转过身，在满场嘘声和倒喝中，牵起莫关山的手，满脸骄傲地走下台。

“我还想要一份圣诞礼物。”

老板早已为所有选手备好VIP房。

金碧辉煌的浴室里，黑发人一丝不挂地坐在浴缸里，一池温水散发着药香与血腥味，泛着淡粉色。

莫关山半裸着坐在一旁，手探进水里，轻轻触碰那条险些骨折的胳膊。他探究的目光细细地流连于他身体的每一寸，最后回到贺天苍白的脸上。

“贺天，你为什么要打比赛？”不顾性命地在众人面前作秀。

“以前是为了发泄，”贺天抬头凝望他，微眯的黑眸里涌动着毫不遮掩的渴望，“这次为了你。”

就算他们是不同世界的人，他也要把这个赤诚的灵魂拖入这潭泯灭人性弱肉强食的污水。

莫关山偏过头，脸上半是迷惑半是迷恋。

“你知道我最想要的圣诞礼物是什么吗？”

贺天双臂搭在浴缸边缘，身体纹丝不动，莫关山却觉得有一双无形的手将他推向这个人。

他总是难以自制，被这个人吸引。

莫关山撩开贺天湿润的黑发，露出光洁饱满的额头，利刃般锋芒毕露的眉眼，他亲了一下那双美丽的眼睛，伸出舌头尝了尝睫毛上干涸的血迹。

贺天的两双手扣紧浴缸边，气息不稳道，“莫关山，你知道会发生什么吧？”

“要做就做。”红发人伸舌舔了舔嘴里的血腥味，“废话什么。”

话音刚落，贺天扣紧他的双臂，一片水花中，他整个人被拖入浴缸，全身被沾染浸湿。

贺天一手搂着他的脖子，吻得炽热又缠绵。

他跪坐在对方两腿之间，双手轻轻触碰那骨肉匀称的小臂，一寸寸摸索过那险些被扭断的肌肉。

贺天低笑一声，舔了舔他的下唇，手臂搭在两侧，一副任君为所欲为的撩人表情。

莫关山咽了一下口水，双手又游离到对方修长的颈脖，似乎在确认这到底是不是血肉之躯，他探身舔了舔那泛红的皮肤，皮肉之下的血管有力地跳动着，他张口咬了两下。

贺天摸摸他的后脑。

他大受鼓励，继续向下，精壮的胸腹一半浸在水里，他着迷地埋头啃咬着，双手触摸着贺天鼓起的红二头肌，想着黑发人攻击时肌肉紧绷的模样，它们蕴藏的力量又如何摧毁强悍的对手，下身渐渐发热。

他并不为自己亲吻的是一个同性而别扭羞耻，他只是力量的信徒，这个邪恶俊美的Ares在诱惑他犯罪，他触碰的这具身体就是力量本身。

贺天轻柔地摸着那红色的脑袋，只觉得身上趴着一只四处啃咬的小狗，见对方的脸一点点埋入水里，他赶紧将人捞起来。

“亲够了吗？”

莫关山脸色微红，一只手大胆地伸向贺天的大腿。

黑发人脸色一变，拽着他站起来，全湿的长裤遮掩不住他半勃的下身，贺天拽下他的裤子，屈身一口含住。

莫关山惊叫一声，前所未有的刺激让他险些向后仰倒。

贺天拽着他的手稳住他，莫关山大口喘息着，咬着唇才没呻吟出声。

贺天从没给人干过这个，技术实在一般，但莫关山却激动得全身发抖，一低头就能看到这个不可一世的黑发人跪在自己身前，吞吐着自己的轩昂，视觉的冲击几乎盖过了感官的刺激。

这个人是他心中战神Ares的化身，现在竟然在给他口交，这种亵渎神灵的羞耻与满足感，光是想到就能让他射出来。

贺天卖力地含着，耳边传来红发人压抑的喘息，偶尔漏出几声难耐的惊叫，身下的粗硬也完全立起来，他松开莫关山的手，双手绕向他身后。

这人屁股他早在两人刚认识时就摸过一次，如记忆中一样滑腻柔软，手感极佳，他爱不释手地揉搓着。此时头皮一紧，对方的手指插入他发间，微微用力拉扯着，他咬了咬对方的前端，对方立即松懈了力道。

他探向对方的臀逢，湿润的手指在入口处打转，正准备深入探索。莫关山突然发出难以忍受地呻吟。

“……操……快放开我。”

嘴里那根微微跳动，他来不及避开，莫关山直接射了他一脸。

那张精致高傲的脸上沾满白浊，贺天张开五指抹过的脸，伸舌一根根舔舐，邪笑起来，“好浓啊。”

这一幕让红发人双腿发软，他跪坐下来，抬手擦拭对方脸上的浊液，贺天却拨开他的手吻了上去。

浓浓的腥味在两人唇齿间弥漫，莫关山咳嗽着推开他。

“你怎么这么快啊。”贺天拍拍他红透的脸，“这样很快会被榨干的。”

“你等我一会，我马上就能行。”莫关山跨坐在贺天身上，握住对方挺立的下身生涩地撸动起来，手下这根尺寸着实惊人，虽然早就亲眼见过，但这玩意儿完全勃起后居然还能更骇人，他简直怀疑贺天是混血。

贺天笑着扯开他，“就你这技术，撸到明天我都不会射的。”

莫关山撇撇嘴，感到自己下面逐渐开始重振雄风，“那我直接上？”说着以半硬的下体蹭了蹭贺天的大腿根。

“你不会是想上我吧？！”贺天一时间哭笑不得。

“不然呢？”莫关山愣了一下。

“你会吗你？”

莫关山沉默了。

两人确定关系前他就查了不少这方面的资料，同性之间的性生活很丰富刺激，在他看来两个男的在一起又不用担心怀孕，当然是脱了裤子就干。

不过根据资料，现实的男同圈遍地是0一攻难求，虽然他很难想象贺天被人压着上的画面，但普通基佬是0的可能性不可谓不高。两人在一起后这人好几次硬得不行了也没有上他的意思。他默认贺天是在等着他来上。

这让他苦恼了好一阵，类似于直男上处女的心理，他自问身高尺寸都超越大部分同龄人，作为一个毫无经验的1弄不好是会让0挂彩受伤的，他对贺天是真心喜爱又夹带仰慕，他不忍伤到贺天，也不愿让对方失望鄙视。为这个他偷偷下载不少小影片观摩学习，没想到第一次实战就被嘲笑了。

“我……我学了很久。”莫关山面红耳赤，“我可以的，我试试。”

贺天闻言猛然捏住他的下巴，“你跟谁学？”

“当然是……上网学。”

黑发人愣了一会，突然间笑不可遏，“你不会以为我是0吧？”

莫关山诚实地点点头。

“噗，是什么给你这种错觉的？”

莫关山羞愤地别开脸，“你他妈又没说过。再说你根本没有……”没有要上他的意思。

贺天此时颇有些捶胸顿足的冲动，“我是怕你不愿意跟我……”

“我他妈又不是处女。”莫关山也无语了，“上个床还墨迹什么。”

贺天无语了，扯了扯自己的头发，懊恼地按着莫关山的吻上去，似乎要把错失的日日夜夜补回来。

修长的手指沾了点沐浴乳，迫不及待地送进对方紧涩的股缝，莫关山浑身僵硬，蹙着眉咬住唇，贺天耐心地舔着他的下唇，另一只手抚慰他的下身，渐渐松开牙关。

从未开发过的后穴紧得连一根手指都进退维艰，下面硬得快要爆炸，恨不得马上插进去横冲直撞，勉强挤进第二根时，贺天冒了一额头汗，莫关山死死抠住浴缸沿。

“别折腾了，快进来吧。”他咬了咬贺天渗出汗珠的鼻尖，反正长痛不如短痛。男人做个爱真麻烦。

“别撩我。”贺天挣扎着别开脸，他已在爆发边缘，经不起半点刺激，否则他一定会失控把这个人干死，“操死了你我不负责。”

“负个屁的责。”莫关山心想被刀捅都不怕还怕根器官，“你以为自己那根是凶器啊。”

贺天轻喘着，几乎以全部的控制力制止自己直接冲进去，肖想已久的人赤裸裸地呈在面前，他好想把这个人拆吞入腹，让他完全属于自己。

莫关山被贺天盯着自己的眼神看硬了。

这个人真的有一双兽瞳，满满的欲望被强行压抑又不断溢出，连苦苦忍耐的模样竟然该死的性感，禁欲又纵欲，都是为了自己。

“傻逼，快进来吧。”他伸舌舔了舔贺天脸颊滑落的汗滴。

贺天闷哼一声，手指猛地戳进去，长得过分的中指划过某一点，莫关山再也控制不住，一声甜腻的尖叫回响在水汽弥散的浴室。

贺天抽出手指，扶着自己流着水的硬物冲了进去。

红发人修长的身体顿时绷成一条线，他扬着头，睁大的眼睑通红一片，连叫都叫不出来。下面只挤进一个头，他却觉得自己屁股快裂开了。

贺天强硬地按着他的大腿，残忍地往下压。

整个人正被逐渐劈裂一样。

没一会，贺天停下动作，拍了拍那紧绷颤抖的两团白肉。

“还好吗？”

他喘了好几口，终于找回自己的声音。

“不行……你太大了……先拿出去……出去……”

“你放松点。”

“靠，你他妈……自己来放松一个试试……操……”莫关山艰难地骂道，“你怎么不给我变小一个看看……”

哪怕亲眼见过亲手碰过，那玩意真正的尺寸只有在进入身体的瞬间才有切实体会。

他真是托大了，应该让这人活活憋死的。

“我变小太难了，操松你比较容易。”

贺天轻笑一声，不断亵玩他弹性极好的臀肉，抓捏揉搓，像是上瘾了一样。

那根巨物上狰狞的筋脉随着贺天的动作摩擦着他的后穴，莫关山咬紧牙关不让声音泄出，下一刻嘴巴被人堵住，贺天搅着他的舌头，吻得他头晕目眩，呻吟声间断地逸出。

下面那根又涨大一分。

他皱着眉闭上潮湿的眼睛。

没过一会，贺天又拍了一下他的屁股。

“歇好了没？我还有一半没进去呢。”

莫关山整个人一震，下意识低头看去，但他立马就后悔了，那画面过于触目惊心了，自己后面都快被挤爆了，那玩意居然还有那么长一截在外面。

他埋头抵着对方的宽肩，有气无力道：“我说不行你会停吗？”

“不会。”

“那快点吧。”

说着他扭着身子往下坐，贺天扶住他的腰用力往上一顶。

终于整根没入。

贺天舒服地长叹一口气。

身上这人泛红的眼角渗出生理泪水，贺天一边温柔吻着他湿润的脸，一边大力顶弄起来。

随着他剧烈的动作，水花四溅，整池水仿佛沸腾起来。

莫关山的身体随着他的动作上下起伏，如同惊涛骇浪里的白舟，白皙的皮肤泛起红色，大手揉捏他柔韧的细腰，游走在他滑涩的肌肤上，所经之处皆是鲜红手印。

不一会儿贺天戳到方才的G点，挺身狠狠一顶。

莫关山整个人弹了起来。

“喂……等一下……好奇怪……”莫关山被突如其来的剧烈快感弄得不知所措，“别……操，太快了……”

贺天连续不断冲刺着那里，激得他流下更多生理泪水，他泪眼婆娑地望着一语不发的黑发人，“你他妈……嗯……慢一点……”

贺天闻言速度慢下来，只是每一下都几乎整根抽出又狠狠顶入，同时握着他的腰往下压，每次撞击都重得让他直接崩溃。

不知过了多久，他好像快被顶得散架了，整个人瘫软下来。

贺天像抱着洋娃娃一样摆弄着他不断撞击，一双大手顺着腰肢滑上胸口，贺天揉搓着他胸前的乳头。

那淡色的肉粒颤抖着硬挺起来，泛着诱人的水红色，贺天凑上前重重咬了一口。

莫关山后穴蓦地收紧。

贺天轻哼一声，轻舔着那乳头上的牙印，紧致的小穴随着他的动作一下下夹着他的孽根，分泌出更多液体。

“你好敏感啊，这里一碰就……”黑发人来回啃咬着绯色的两点，指腹将挺立的乳头按进去乳晕又夹弄出来。

莫关山被玩弄得左右摆头，喘息不断。

“别插了……老子……不干了……”

“你不用干，我干你就行。”

贺天又一次大力顶到渗出，他如同溺毙在欲海，窒息一般射了出来。

“你被我插射了。”贺天吮吸着挂在莫关山下巴上的泪珠，“真骚啊。”

莫关山原本白皙无暇的身体，此时从头到脚都是自己留下的红痕，那被凌虐后无力反抗的模样激起他的施虐欲。

“其实男人用后面也能高潮，试过吗？”贺天咬着他的耳钉问。

红发人不迭摇头，不知是在否认还是在抵抗强烈的快感。

“别、别玩了……”

“我们试试。”

贺天拖起他的大腿，猛地从水里站起来。

两人湿滑的肌肤相贴，他感到自己在往下滑，连忙环住贺天的腰身，和刚才在笼里一样的姿势，贺天居然就这样在插入的状态下把他整个人抱起来。

“你疯了吗……”

黑发人跨出浴缸，稳步走到宽大的洗手台前，边走边小幅度顶弄。他轻叫着，被折腾得毫无反抗之力，贺天轻轻放下他，一碰到冷硬的石砖屁股又缩了缩。

“又夹我。”贺天笑着扯下浴巾铺在洗手台上，像抱小孩一样搂着他挪了个地，接着又一次狠狠捅了进去。

这个姿势没有刚才那么深，但贺天抽动的频率却让他招架不住。他无力吟叫着，白嫩臀肉被撞得直颤，连大腿根的肌肉都抽动起来。

“你看看你下面。”贺天低笑着发话。

他手肘撑起上身，看了眼两人相连的地方。

那里白汁飞溅，体液顺着股缝流下，渗入身下的浴巾。

“你知道自己多适合被干吗？”伸出指尖划过他的臀瓣，贺天自己尝了一口，又递到他唇边，他张嘴咬了下去，鼻端哼哧哼哧地颤动，像只被欺负得红了眼的小兽。

他每插一下，这只小兽上面下面都会渗出更多水。

贺天一个挺身，恶劣地抵着某一点研磨，他软倒在洗手台上，无意识地缩紧后面，“你……你他妈快射啊。”

“我没你那么容易射。”贺天缓了一会，忍下射精的冲动，扶着他的长腿挂在自己肩上，继续急速操干。

“啊……你慢点……”他的呻吟已带着哭腔，“老子已经……快射不出来了。你他妈……”

“用后面射。”

贺天抽动的速度渐渐兽化，每一下都直捣黄龙，在他狂风骤雨的攻势下，莫关山突然全身颤抖，有一种类似射精的感觉，但他前端毫无动静，体液从后穴涌出。

贺天享受地吁出一口气，更卖力地摩擦对方不断颤动收缩地肠壁。

“爽不爽？嗯？”他持续刺激着对方的前列腺，“我干得你爽不爽？”

“嗯……爽……啊……好爽。”

莫关山失神地说，笔直的长腿滑下来，瘫软在贺天腰侧微微抽动着。

“是谁干得你爽？”贺天凶狠地贯穿他，“还知道我是谁吗？”

高潮仍持续着，他涣散的红瞳映着黑发人沉迷的脸。

“贺……贺天。”

这面相姣好的黑发人是只披着人皮的野兽，在他体内肆意凌虐冲撞，他却不想喊停，只想将自己的一切都交付出去，让对方全数吞下。

“喜欢我这样干你吗？”

莫关山慢慢点了一下头。

“说出来。”贺天弓着身，埋头亲着他的脸，“说你喜欢我。”

“嗯……喜、喜欢。”

“喜欢谁？”

“啊……贺……贺天。”一波波汹涌的快感让他头皮发麻，无法停歇的极致高潮竟然会成为一种折磨，他泪眼朦胧地央求，“贺天……贺天……别顶了……我不行了……”

“再说一次你喜欢我……”黑发人又无意间撒起娇，叼着他的耳钉。

“我……”

他侧过脸，浴室全身镜映着两人交合的姿势，如同凶残的野兽伏在被享用的猎物身上，这个猎物却并不愿逃，只想被这个人温柔地一口口蚕食干净，和这个人合为一体。

“我喜欢你……贺天……”莫关山闭上眼，泪水滑落，“真的……”

也许是因为那头笼内的美丽野兽，正是他自己最想成为的样子。

贺天下身一抖，身下人全无保留赤身裸体将自己献祭出去的模样，刺激得他失去理智般撞击起来，他从未有过这样强烈的占有欲，这个人就像只属于自己的最纯洁赤诚祭品，无论身体心灵，都只能被自己玷污，也只能属于自己。

他终于发泄了出来。

体内的液体刺激得莫关山身体一颤一颤，前端又一次渗出稀薄的白液。

贺天靠在台边低喘，也有片刻的失神，从来没有哪次性爱能让他失神到这个地步。

身下人已意识半失，他轻柔地低下头吻他的脸颊嘴唇，在他肩颈处蹭动，像动物似的，和他耳鬓厮磨表达亲昵。

“小红毛，你归我了。”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine, not true  
> No common sense  
> Don't make money
> 
> A=Jian Yi's grandpa 见一的爷爷  
> B=He Tian's Father 贺天的爸爸  
> C=She Li's father 蛇立的爸爸

莫关山醒来时全身干爽清洁，一丝不挂地陷在柔软的大床里，但另一边空空荡荡，连点余温都没有。

他支起脖子，一个半裸的身影立在窗前，肩宽腰窄，体态修长，晨风拂动细碎的黑发，一缕青烟随之散去。

这间VIP房跟贺天家一样，位于顶层，落地窗覆盖了一整面墙，入目一片无边无际的青天荒野，黑发少年那形单影只抽着烟的模样，莫名的渺茫寂寥。

他一坐起身腰部以下就传来难言的酸痛，他倒吸一口气。

那个黑发少年转过身，四目相接的瞬间，他倏然看到那双眼睛深处的冰冷，如同隔绝了世间一切情感温暖的冰潭。他怀疑自己看错了，因为眨眼间，那双惑人的眼眸又恢复平日的含情脉脉。

“醒了？”

“几点了？”他装作若无其事，咬着牙坐起身，一开口嗓子却哑得让他脸红。

“还早。”贺天走过来坐在床边，手臂环上他的腰。

他一把掀开被单，大腿内侧密密麻麻的吻痕，绯红的痕迹印在白嫩的皮肤上格外色情，他赶紧盖了回去。

贺天却一副自得模样，大手轻柔地抚摸他腰腹间柔韧的肌肤，鼻尖蹭着他发烫的脸。

“还好吗？”

他偏开头，对方结实的肩背上遍布牙印抓痕，回想着两人昨夜犹如野兽般的疯狂，脑海中每个闪过的画面都难以直视，他以手抚额。

虽然一点也不后悔，但作为一个刚被捅了菊花的处男，这种场面他没办法不难为情。

贺天夹着烟捧住他的脸，侧头吻了上去，白烟自相贴的唇间泄出飘散，他呛得直咳嗽，贺天却不顾他的推搡紧紧搂住他。

“你还记得你昨晚射了几次吗？”贺天在他耳边低笑。

“操。”他靠在贺天肩上，对方背后的牙印清晰可见，不禁全身燥热。

没想到做个爱也能激烈到醉生梦死的地步，贺天和每个人都这样吗？

“你射了四次。我才两次。昨天不是我最佳状态，你以后要坚持久一点。”贺天以指尖来回摩挲他身上鲜红的吻痕，一脸满足又惬意，“昨天爽吗？”

他实在不知道怎么回答这操蛋的问题。

那手指滑到胸口，戳了戳他的乳首，绕着浅浅的牙印打圈，他惊呼一声，整个人向后缩，腰腹处立刻传来一阵酸痛。

“你好敏感。你知道你昨晚有多浪吗？”贺天轻轻一掐他胸前的挺立，“你这副样子只能被我看。”说着埋头贴近他肩窝，小猫舔水一样以舌尖撩过那些痕迹，湿软的触感让他全身止不住地发抖。

“别大早上发神经。”他揪了一把凌乱的黑发，整个人腰酸背痛，索性仰倒在床，拉过被单盖住脑袋。

“别害羞啊。”贺天忍俊不禁，在床头的烟灰缸上碾熄烟头，挤进被子，长臂一伸，搂着他翻了个身。

他整个人趴在贺天身上，两人赤裸的胸膛贴在一起，红肿的乳头摩擦过对方宽阔的胸膛，又敏感得抖了抖。

“有病啊。”他双手撑在对方胸口，试图起身。

贺天伸手拍了拍他的屁股，红痕密布的双丘一阵颤动，那细腻柔滑的手感让贺天忍不住又弹了一把。

股间那难言的酸痛袭来，他腰一软又趴了回去。

“妈的。”

贺天一手按揉他酸痛的腰，一手轻轻摸着他的头，安抚小动物一样。

“这姿势难道不累吗？”他翻了个白眼，“背不疼吗你？”

“小伤而已。”贺天吻了一下他的耳廓，“到处都疼的是你吧。”

他红着脸咒骂了两声。

腰臀间那只手按摩的手法力度都恰到好处，从腰到大腿都一阵阵酥麻，他被按得哼唧了两声，像只被安抚了的小狗，找了个舒服的位置靠上去，趴在对方身上不再动弹了。

“你还没回答我呢，昨天爽吗？”

他敷衍地“嗯”了一声。

“嗯是什么意思？”贺天的手指似乎戳到某个穴位，酸麻感电流一样窜过全身，他昂起脖子低叫一声。

“非常爽、超爽、爽翻天，亲，给个评价啊。”

“妈的，没有别的选项了吗。”

“不接受差评，不接受退货，不满意我将免费上门再次服务，做到你爽为止。”

莫关山闷笑起来。

虽然不想表现得太逊，但是论脸皮厚度他可能这辈子都望尘莫及了。

“服务得还行。”他打了个哈欠，“算爽吧。”

“你这态度，简直在侮辱我的技术啊。”

“我哪知道你技术什么样，我又没试过。”

“你还想跟别人试？”贺天捏着他的下巴抬起他的脸，狭长的黑眸眯了起来，“你昨天是被操得太爽了？以后还想跟别人做？”大手微微用力，钳住他的下颌骨，“你敢试试？”

他不知道莫关山是不是天生弯，或者昨晚体会到前列腺高潮的快感直接被他掰弯了。

一想到这人边流泪边说喜欢的模样出现在别人身下，贺天就难以控制自己的狂暴，想撕碎所有他能见到的人，想绑着他日日夜夜地狠操，操到他动弹不得。

“我说……”莫关山愣了一会，眼前这双兽瞳太幽深危险，“我自己又没做过1。没有对比哪知道你技术怎么样。”

他下颌处的力道轻了一些，对方扯开嘴角，“看你这早泄样，再慢慢修炼吧。”

“你他妈才早泄……”

贺天松开他的下巴，“试过我，别人不会让你爽的，不过你没机会验证了。”说着收紧双臂将他锁进自己怀里，“你是我的。”

莫关山心底升起一股异样感。

不知为何想起贺天在澡堂里被同校学长勾引的事，这个人在他之前想必已经阅人无数，才会对自己的床技如此自信。这样令他失魂一般的性爱，对他而言是绝无仅有，对贺天其实已经司空见惯了吧？

贺天和每一个上过床的人都会这么说吗？

“想什么呢？”脑袋被轻拍了一下。

“没什么。”他闷闷不乐地伏在贺天身上，眉眼低垂。

“说真的，莫仔，”那双健壮的臂膀施加力道，似要将他揉进自己身体一般，“昨天我好开心。”

贺天的下巴抵着发心，那声音震颤过他整个头颅，“真的，从来没这么开心过。”

那话里透出的幸福与满足就像是真的一样。

他闭上眼睛，“嗯，我也挺开心的。”

莫关山不是个习惯多想的人，过去如何未来怎样他不会管，只要这一刻两人的快乐是真实的就够了。

“现在还早，困了再睡一会吧。”贺天温柔地抚过他的背脊。

他试图翻身躺到一边，又被贺天牢牢搂住。

“你不怕被压死啊。”

“你又不重。”贺天亲了亲他的额头，“我想抱着你睡嘛。”

“随便你。”他终于意识到这人大清早是在跟自己撒娇。

此时已意识模糊，贺天身上沐浴露的清香混杂着香烟味，让他格外安心，“压疼了就叫醒我。”

“我不会放开你的。”

两人相拥而眠。

然而两人并不是在演偶像剧，酣畅美满的性爱后迎来的不是Happy Ending，现实的困境并不会迎刃而解。

天气渐冷，莫关山母亲风寒入体，疗程延期，两人讨债之路也逐渐冻结。

贺天直言手头能查到的债户已屈指可数，莫家的几个大债主早已听闻风声，过完年后会结群而来。

到时候他们面临的不仅是上百万的债款，还有更强劲凶狠的讨债者。

“可能是你那个花臂哥差不多等级的。”贺天在医院的吸烟区吞云吐雾，“我们俩对付不来。”

“那怎么办？”莫关山刻意忽略对方语气里的酸意。

“不是有头有脸的也不是混圈子的，我查不到。但阿姨应该认识一些。”

“我去问她的话，她没吓死也会把我打死的。”莫关山缩缩肩膀，“查不到的才是最危险的。”

“但是那些人才是大头。”贺天目光如炬，面如寒霜。

“莫仔，你敢试试吗？”

这句咒语再次生效。

当晚莫关山在家翻箱倒柜，搜出一本残缺老旧的电话簿，贺天为这个收获而兴奋万分，他却意兴阑珊。

“这都几百年前的号了，早换了吧。”

“不一定。”贺天仔细地翻阅那些泛黄的纸张，“有号码就有线索。给我点时间。”

“你觉得我妈还会跟那些人联系吗？”

“说不准。”

贺天的目光停留在一页破损的纸上，紧紧盯着上面缺失的号码和残缺的人名。

“莫仔，你认识这个人吗？”

“这个人姓……秘？”莫关山仔细回想了一下，这是个罕见姓氏，印象中父亲的确亲切地喊过一个人“老秘”，那个人来家里做过几次客，不苟言笑，很少搭理他。

“小时候见过几次吧。”他挠挠头，“问他干嘛？”

“没什么，只是觉得这个姓……很特别。”

贺天不动声色地收起电话簿。

第二天莫关山假装拿错将母亲的手机带回家。

在莫关山掏出那部老式手机的刹那，他看见贺天深黑的瞳孔紧缩，略浅的瞳仁几乎覆盖整个眼珠。

他从来没见过这样的贺天。

贺天逐个翻阅电话簿，每一个人都挨个搜寻研究后，并没有什么异常，他点开黑名单，出现一列加密的号码。

“莫仔，这么多年，你去看过你爸爸吗？”

贺天眼底泛光，眼神如一把即将开封的冰刃。

莫关山全身一震，如坠冰窖。

半晌，他才低声回答：“没有，我妈不让我去。”

“你想去看他吗？”

莫关山垂头不语。

“虽然你还未成年，但办个亲属证明也不难，能单独探监。”

“我……我不知道我爸被关在哪。”莫关山垂在身侧的手因用力而发抖，手指掐入掌心。

贺天抬手划过那一列被星号掩盖的数列，“我可以帮你查。阿姨要汇钱托人照顾你爸爸，肯定有联系人。”

他伸手覆住莫关山紧握的拳，轻轻抚摸揉捏，直到他松懈力道。

“莫仔，你在怕什么？”

莫关山抬起脸，眼中已满是血丝。

“……我……我不知道。”

贺天一点点展平他骨节分明的手。

“我先帮你查。”贺天紧紧扣住他冰凉的手，两人十指紧扣，“到时候要不要去你自己决定。”

母亲的禁令根本是借口，他不敢见他父亲，他怕看到一个面目全非的父亲；怕现在依然弱小的自己辜负了父亲。

——而他因为自己的软弱，十年都没见过自己的亲生父亲。

有时候他觉得贺天跟他们家那个金丝眼镜是一样的，招呼也不打直接翻开他陈年的伤口，割下最脆弱的部分，不给他任何喘息的空间，却意外有效。

就像贺天教他翻墙的方式，不管多高的墙，贺天只允许他踩一次手，剩下的时间任他跌落摔打，这个人永远面无表情地抱臂站在一旁，冷静地指出他动作的纰漏。

即使对方会在他每次落地后细心体贴地为他检查伤处，却绝不会再给他一次借力的机会。

他们翻遍了附近各式各样的墙，学校的围栏，巷口的高墙，甚至私人住所的护墙，尖锐的栅栏，玻璃碎片环绕的墙顶，他的手肘被扎得鲜血直流，贺天也只是耐心为他涂药包扎，不厌其烦地为他做示范，却不再出手帮过他一次。

每次面对更高难度的墙，贺天总会先一步翻上去在墙顶俯视他，“你敢再试试吗？”

他每次也会不知悔改地冲上去。

没过多久，他翻墙动作渐渐熟练，贺天也不再让他踩自己的手，反而设了时间限制，只要超过半刻，贺天就会跳上来把他抓回去，有时他明明已经攀上了墙顶，这人却能像只敏捷的猫似的跃上来把他拖下去。

“别人又不会站在原地等你翻。”贺天又一次把他抓回来，他精疲力尽，直接摔到了贺天身上。

贺天明显也被砸疼了，半天没起来，但面上依然若无其事，“麻利点，万一别人带枪了怎么办？”

“带枪了还逃个屁啊。”

“动作够快射中你要害的几率很小。”

莫关山思索片刻，发现贺天还死死地搂着他不放，“喂，你可以放开我了吧。”

“抓到人了要严刑拷打，怎么会轻易放开。”贺天咬着他的耳朵，“不如你色诱我试试？”

他心里其实是感激对方的，但面对那张欠揍的脸，他还是忍不住用脑袋去撞上去。

“滚蛋。”

不知不觉，年关将至，债主们偃旗息鼓，两人的讨债事业也告一段落。

贺天得空专心教他考试和格斗术。

按贺天的话说，年后将是一场苦战。

之前他只买了套拳靶，不时和莫关山在家对练。但两人第二天往往有“要事”，不能练得抬不起手，一般只浅尝辄止。

其实莫关山实战经验丰富，也观摩了不少教学视频，拳脚耍得也有模有样，贺天随手示范了几套规范拳法，莫关山就能立马上手，举一反三。

两人近来开始练习实战。

莫关山爆发力强，但耐心不足，注意力无法长时间集中，不超过5分钟就会露出破绽，被贺天轻松偷袭得手。

“你太急躁了。”

贺天极少纠正莫关山的动作，只会直接出手攻他破绽，让他意识到自己的漏洞。

“既然看过那么多教程，告诉我格斗最重要的是什么。”

贺天举起拳靶，莫关山挥舞拳头凶狠地砸过来。

见对方不答，贺天自顾自说道，“是节奏。要让对手进入你的节奏。别被对手带偏。”

莫关山低吼一声，使劲全力挥动手臂，快拳雨点般落在软垫上。

“不是力气大或速度快就能赢的。”贺天孜孜不倦，“攻击永远比防守耗体力。”

莫关山一记鞭腿扫过去，贺天敏捷地举靶挡住，他又转身一记回旋踢，贺天退后一步，手臂被震得发麻，莫关山步步紧逼，拳打脚踢，贺天慢慢往后退。两人在床垫上周旋了一会。终于红发人四肢无力，弯下腰双手撑着膝盖喘气。

“你是把我当沙袋了？有听我讲话吗你？”

“一次KO也比耗到最后省事。”

贺天笑着脱下拳靶，甩了甩胳膊，“先发制人也是个策略，但你有信心一次KO每个对手吗？”

“对你当然不行了。”

“所以你当初直接被我顶晕了。”贺天一边说着居然还回味了起来。

“你他妈还好意思说。”

“现在当然不舍得了。”贺天轻轻卡住他的脖子，条件反射地形成半个裸绞姿势，“我现在只会在床上弄晕过去。”

莫关山无视最后那句，拍了拍缠在脖子上的手臂，认真道：“喂，贺天，教我柔术吧。”

“柔术得慢慢学，我从小练到大，十多年了也就这样。”贺天揉揉他的头，“小红毛，你在急什么？”

莫关山欲盖弥彰地挣开他。

贺天缓缓贴近他耳侧，柔声道：“因为要见爸爸了？”

莫关山闭上眼，他在这人面前好像永远没有秘密。

他决定要去见那人的时候，已经恨不能一夜长大，以最强悍成熟的姿态面对父亲，让对方放心让自己撑起这个家

——也让父亲不要怨恨后悔，当初赔上一切救了自己。

“不管你现在什么样，你爸都不会怪你的。”贺天亲了口他的脸颊，“他当初救你是因为爱你，不是指望你以后能成什么样。”

“你知道……”他没提过自己父亲为什么会入狱。

“连寸头都知道，我为什么不能知道？”

莫关山叹了口气，并不想多谈此事，他抓起贺天的手轻轻握住，“其实，有时候我也挺羡慕你的。”

“嗯？羡慕什么？”

“如果我像你一样，我肯定就放心见我爸了。”

他一定不会失望的，毕竟像贺天这样的人应该不会惧怕面对任何人，无论是仇人还是亲人。

贺天沉默片刻，眼底凝着复杂之色。

半晌，他面无表情地转过身，淡淡地说：“没什么好羡慕的。”

他拉着莫关山的手走向储物间。

两人一起搬出张加大号的床垫，往那宽广得无边无际的地板上一铺，好像也不占多少地方。

“专门为你网购的。”贺天邀功一般眯起眼睛，“我们还可以在上面做点别的事。”

莫关山翻了个白眼

贺天就是喜欢打嘴炮，雷声大雨点小，他不乐意的时候不会强迫，教他的时候也是真的尽心尽力。

毕竟实战中不可能遵循柔术规则抱在一起滚来滚去，贺天选择性地教了一些实用的地面技术，包括常见的关节锁和绞技，还仔细传授他地面拳法的要领。

这人虽然身体条件极佳，尤其体力和耐受力超乎常人，但他是真的在靠脑子打，加上丰富的实战经验，贺天的倾囊相授让莫关山受益匪浅。

贺师傅甚至根据他的体格和特点量身定制了几套组合和变招。所谓关门弟子大概也不过如此了。

莫关山有些诚惶诚恐。

“你还算有天分，基本招式看看视频就能学会。”贺天平躺下来，让他在自己身上试招，“我想教的是实战。”

莫关山跨坐在他身上，俯下身，一只手臂绕过贺天的后颈，下颌抵住贺天的上臂，迫使对方抬起胳膊，两人气息相交，他趁机双手紧扣。

这招肩固成功率不算高，但造成的伤害也是毁灭级的。莫关山十分中意。

“别扑到我身上。重心在后面。”贺天好整以暇，抬膝顶了顶对方撅起的屁股。

他略感挫败，调整重心，正准备抬腿滑到贺天身侧。

“肩膀，放松一点。”贺天继续指点，那悠然的语气惹恼了莫关山，他迅速翻到一旁，施加全力，对方的颈动脉在他胳膊下有力地跳动着

——似乎轻轻一压就能立马破裂。

“喂，你还不拍？”他低声威胁，在对方耳边吹了一口气。

贺天呼吸困难，忍着痛撇唇一笑，左手扣紧右手腕，抱住自己抬起的长腿，双手交叠于膝盖弯下，借助腿部的力量硬生生挣脱莫关山手臂的钳制，翻身解除危机。

莫关山一只手依然绕过他的肩，顺势拿住他的背。

“反应挺快的，但还不够标准。”贺天坐起身，转了转脖子。

“刚刚那招脱身的招方法，怎么做到的？”莫关山好奇道，他每次看视频教程都以为那些人在装逼，实战的时候很难成功。

“力量差和实力差够大就能做到。”贺天自信地笑道。

“你他妈别得意，我总有一天超过你。”

莫关山侧脸贴着他的背，细微的震动从背后传来。

这个姿势看起来就像被人从后面拥住了一样。

“现在你拿住我的背了，试试锁住我？”贺天捏捏他的胳膊。

“拿住背你还能逃？”

“你试试就知道了。”贺天摸了摸环住自己腰身的两条细白的小腿。

莫关山体毛少，全身上下都只覆盖了一层淡色的细绒毛，哪里摸上去都光溜溜的，那滑嫩的触感令贺天摸得有些心猿意马，“如果你今天能让我拍一次，我就答应你的任何要求。如果不行……”

“是吗？”莫关山冷笑着打断他，直接以臂弯锁住他的脖子，贺天早察觉他的意图，尚未抬起的左手就被贺天紧抓不放，他暗觉不妙，贺天被他抠住的肩臂迅速抽出，半边身子挣脱束缚。

他没来得及勾腿，对方已撑起膝盖，上身重重地往后压去，他被这大块头砸得咳了一声，手臂松开，贺天敏捷地扭腰转身和他面对面，弓起背压了上去。

“这种时候要Full Guard。”贺天托起他的小腿环住自己的腰。

莫关山双腿在他背后交叠，锁住他的腰胯。

“你刚刚那招……”

“你输了。”贺天埋身在他肩窝，声音暗哑，“你那天也是这样夹着我又哭又叫的。”

“你他妈……又发什么疯？”莫关山撇开脸。

贺天挺腰向前拱了拱，“我早就硬了，你没感觉到？”

室内暖气充足，他上身只穿了件黑背心，刚才一系列的动作蹭起那薄薄的衣料，几乎掀起一半，贺天跨间的性器蹭着那裸露的腹肌，随着对方的呼吸有渐渐变硬挺立的趋势。

莫关山练了一天，累得全身乏力，仰头倒在软垫上。

“我日了，你怎么不去男科医院看看。”

“谁让你撩我的。”贺天啃了一口他的下巴，“对着我耳朵吹气，还敢挑衅我。”

“撩个屁。”

“你刚刚是不是真的想绞死我？”他的舌尖缓缓舔过对方颈项的汗滴，“我当时就硬了。”

莫关山无力望天，他已经预料到接下来会发生什么了。

“你输了，你得答应我的要求。”

“我没答应你。”

“等一下我不管做了什么，都不能生气。”

莫关山眼观鼻鼻观心。

贺天卷起那半敞的薄背心，大拇指没轻没重地按揉着对方敏感的乳头，莫关山喘息间漏出几声呻吟。

接着那两条结实的小臂用力向两侧一扯，薄薄的布料应声撕裂。

“操……”莫关山还没骂出口，贺天就低头咬住他胸前的凸起。

“老子的……嗯……背心……”

肩带还挂在他身上，但下面已衣不蔽体，雪白柔韧的胸腹完全暴露在外，两抹殷红点缀在上。

“我给你买十件。”贺天着迷地舔吻他胸口，像只饥不择食的恶兽，在白嫩肌肤上留下一连串绯色，“我早就想撕掉它了……”

“你……你他妈真有病。”

“从你穿着这件衣服跟我打篮球那次……”贺天的唇舌灵魂地在他全身游走，手指伸进他嘴里缠着舌头嬉戏，“我就想把它撕成碎片……再把你全身舔湿。”

“呜……操……变态……”口水从莫关山嘴角溢出，流经胸口，水光涟涟。

他仰起头，跨间渐热。

两人的下体隔着衣物贴在一起。

贺天扯下他宽松的四角裤，“你个小变态，是不是我舔胸也能把你舔射啊。”

“放你的屁。”

“要试试吗？”

“滚。”莫关山抬臀撞了一下贺天的昂扬，“要干快干。”

贺天两只手握住他的臀瓣，俯下身，莫关山以为他又要给自己含，挺了挺腰，谁知那灵活的舌头居然钻进他的股缝，他惊呼着收紧后穴，贺天掰开他雪白的双丘，舌头探了进去。

“操！别这样……贺、贺天……啊……别这样……”他支起手肘往后退。

一条湿润柔软的活物在后面舔吻，那种酥麻感让他头皮都发麻了，舌头细细地爱抚他敏感的甬道，濡湿他干涩的穴口。

为他做这些的居然是贺天，他只看一眼跨间那黑色的脑子就无法思考只想射出来。

贺天五指陷入他饱满的臀肉，牢牢定住他。

“不要……快停下……”他哽咽地祈求，“求你……求你……”

修长的双腿抵住贺天肩膀，使尽全身力气让对方远离自己。

贺天抬起头，红发人眼眶通红，好像随时会落下泪来。

“别哭啊。”他凑上去亲了亲莫关山的嘴，“我又没欺负你。”

虽然他没什么经验，但这种事应该只会爽不会疼吧。

“鬼才哭了。”

“那用手指行了吧？”贺天半湿的手指挤进莫关山股间，熟门熟路地探到那一处，模拟性交的动作快速抽插起来。

“操……啊啊……你……”

莫关山的后穴几乎立刻分泌出液体，双腿缠紧他的腰，后面也绞着他的手指。

贺天按住他的另一只手不许他自慰，手指继续抽送。

莫关山像一条离水的人鱼，两条长腿在他腰侧伸展扭动，整个人在地上被两根手指玩弄，不断呻吟扭动，难以自持。

水声渐响，空旷的客厅回响着靡靡之音。

贺天盯着那张欢愉与羞恼交织在脸，狠狠吻了上去。

大手抵在穴口，中指狠狠碾按着那一点。

透明的黏液渗出，流经贺天的手指，沾湿床垫。

不一会，莫关山惊叫着射出来。

“你看，我没说错吧？”贺天缓缓撤出，湿润的手指绕他的乳晕打转，“用手指就能让你射，我的技术是不是很棒？”

他无力地瘫在贺天身下，无法回应。

“你里面还有点深，不过我手指长，绝对能碰到G点。”

“哦，是吗？”发泄过后莫关山整个人恹恹的，贺天那张耀武扬威的脸让他心烦意乱，“那你怎么不摸一下你自己的？”

这人大概用他引以为傲的长手指弄射过不少人吧，这地方想必也不止一个人躺过，身下这片地板应该也流淌过各种人的体液痕迹吧。

这时他尚有些空白的大脑冒出一句话，未经思索就说了出口，“贺天，你为什么会找我？难道我后面比其他人好操？”

这阅人无数的家伙为什么一定要搞自己呢？

贺天直接拽下自己的裤子，那根雄伟壮观的玩意直挺挺地对着他，前端不断流水。

他后穴下意识地紧缩。

贺天二话不说，提枪顶入，毫不停顿地狠狠抽插起来。

“我有没有说过，你的身体很敏感，也很好操。”黑发人边干边说。

“闭嘴……啊啊……”

“你的皮肤很白，随便一按就发红。”贺天说着低头在他心口处咬了一下。

“别说了……”

“不过最棒的是你后面，又紧又湿。”

贺天直起腰，按着他的大腿，少年人柔韧的身体弯到不可思议的弧度，黑发人压在他身上大力操干着。

“你天生就适合被干。”贺天摆动结实的腰肢，狂风暴雨般撞击着最脆弱敏感之处，“但是你只能被我干。”

“太、太深了……妈的……停下……”

“你现在这副样子被任何人看到，我都会弄死他。”

身下那张极力抗拒却不得不沉溺于快感的脸，让贺天几乎陷入疯狂。

“啊——”莫关山后面再度汹涌澎湃地射液，他全身剧烈抖动着，抽搐着的后穴继续承受着贺天搅拌机一样剧烈的冲撞。

“为什么找你？因为你是莫关山，你只能是我的。”贺天埋在他体内，抵着深处快速地抽动，“听懂了吗？”

“操……不要干了……你要把我……干死了……”莫关山泪眼朦胧地揪紧贺天的黑发。

“我的东西你不能不要。”贺天毫不怜惜，性器如利刃一样捅穿他持续高潮的甬道，“就算死你也是我的。”

“嗯……啊……是……我是你的……”莫关山意识彻底涣散，胡乱求饶，“放过我……啊啊……放过我吧……”

“怎么能放过你？”贺天决绝地笑起来，“我还没玩够呢。”

他大概一辈子都不会够。

莫关山并没有听懂他说了什么，他已经被快感剥夺心神理智，任对方在他身上为所欲为，无止尽地侵占他的肉体灵魂。

两人从傍晚做到深夜，射得整张床垫一片狼藉，莫关山到最后险些把尿都射出来。

他醒来时换上了新衣服，客厅干干净净，贺天显然了清理好了“作案现场”，还体贴地为他点了外卖。

“我他妈，嘶——被你害的，明天都没法练了。”他腰酸得几乎失去知觉，愤恼地锤了一下枕头。

“今天才是我的正常水平，之前都让着你呢。”贺天坐在床边亲了他一口，神清气爽地走到沙发前拆开外卖包装袋，“小莫仔，快来吃饭。”一股浓郁的牛肉香味飘散开。

“操，贺狗鸡，我操你全家。”莫关山趴在床上对他比中指。

贺天闻言低下头，敛去笑容，吸了吸鼻子。

“莫仔，我要过生日了。”

莫关山眉头一皱，一时不知道如何回应。

“你愿意……来参加我的成人礼吗？”

贺天捧着那碗土豆牛肉，落寞地抬起脸。

这大概是他见过这个玩世不恭的人最惨淡的笑容了。

其实贺天才刚满17岁，不过贺家男人的传统是只过虚岁，大张旗鼓为他办了一个成人礼。

而莫关山似乎终于意识到一个惊人的事实。

“操，你比我小啊？！”

他今年就满18岁了，贺天居然才要过17岁生日。

“醒醒，我大不大你还不清楚？”

“叫哥哥。”

贺天从背后搂着他，在镜子前笑出声。

他穿着贺天送的休闲西装，贴身到让他怀疑是量身定做的。

“谁是哥哥我们晚上就知道了。”

“傻逼。”他转过身，主动亲了一下贺天，“你现在跟个僵尸似的。”

从贺天邀请他那天起，整个人就既躁动又紧张，随着时间的推进越绷越紧，到现在几乎已经快绷断了。

莫关山温柔地吻着对方形状优美的薄唇，轻轻摸着他的头发，以自己的方式安抚他。

贺天将他按在柜门上，热烈地吻回去。

“明天记得戴耳钉来。”

贺家二少的成人礼在一家豪华别墅举办。

莫关山和贺天一黑一白，并排而立，衣冠楚楚，两人推门而入的瞬间，全场安静了片刻。

莫关山四下扫了一眼，这个色调暗沉的宴会厅足足有三层楼，纯黑的地砖如镜子一般光洁，没有一丝缝隙，倒映着屋顶利剑一般悬挂的吊灯，显得整个空间更为空旷。

可是如此宽敞的视野却令莫关山分外压抑。

也许是这里来来往往的人气场都过于压迫，尽管衣着光鲜，眉宇间都透着狠戾。

莫关山甚至注意到好几人都戴着同款的纯黑耳钉。

这看上去并不像一个生日宴会，倒像是肃杀的修罗殿。

“小天，你来了。”

一道威严低沉的男声从楼梯口传来，莫关山猛然抬起头。

那人站在逆光处，让人看不清五官细节。但那样的身材、气场、语气，只一眼就能确定那个人跟贺天有亲戚关系

——而在他抬头之前，光是声音就能让他全身每一根汗毛都竖起来。

那个男人姿态从容地走下台阶，一双深邃阴沉的黑眼睛从阴影中露出，耳边闪过金属光泽。

莫关山冷汗直冒，全身不正常地颤抖着。

但一旁的贺天并未察觉，他全部精力都用来和那个男人对峙，双手在西裤口袋里紧紧握住。

男人到达一层走向门口，所有人为他让开一条道，他像古代的君王，每一步都沉稳优雅。

莫关山感到汗水浸湿了他整件衬衫。

尽管只听过一次，这个声音依然能在十几年后如利刃一般穿透他的身体。

他觉得自己大概一辈子都不会忘记这个声音——【莫老弟，你就先去监狱呆一阵子吧。】

因为这声音的主人曾经在十几年前把自己的父亲送进了监狱。

这个人就是他所有恐惧的来源，是他心底最挥之不去的阴影。

莫关山渐渐站不住了，贺天紧紧扣住他的手臂，拖着他向前挪了两步。

他混沌得仿佛跌入另一个空间，没有任何反应能力，直到他听到身旁的黑发少年用全所未有的冰冷声音吐出两个字：

“爸爸。”

有一瞬间莫关山根本没意识到贺天叫了什么，因为那种从灵魂深处透出的寒意好像叫的不是自己的父亲，而是和自己一样面对着杀父仇人。

莫关山尽力抬起头直视眼前的男人，这张小时候他怎么仰头都无法看清的脸，他以为现在自己终于可以平视了，入目那双墨黑眉眼却让他几乎魂飞魄散。

他和贺天果然是一家人。

这男人只比贺天高半个头，气势却像遮空蔽日的洪水猛兽，莫关山就如同他脚边的一只蝼蚁，似乎对方不需要抬眼，随便挪一挪步就能让他死无葬身之地。

连伸直腿不跪下都像耗光一切力气。

“这是你朋友？”那男人转头看了他一眼，眼神在他的耳钉上停留了一瞬。

贺天眼神冻结，从鼻子里轻哼了一声。

这人铺天盖地的压迫感甚至彻底压制住了贺天，在这个上位的年长者面前，贺天稚嫩单薄得像根一折就断的树苗。

“玩得开心。”男人礼节性地点头致意，但看他的眼神就像看着地上的一粒沙。

“跟我上来。”男人对贺天说道，随即转身离开。

贺天执拗地扯着他的胳膊，拖着他与自己同行。

男人回过头，打量了两眼这个在自己面前大气都不敢喘的少年。

莫关山全身僵硬，冷汗从额头不断落下。

他此刻只怕自己被认出来。

他长得并不完全像自己父亲，过于醒目的红发和眉目间的戾气应该让人很难联立刻想到那个宽厚爽朗的褐发男人。

而那男人看了两眼就回过头，始终表情冰冷，没有透露一丝情绪。

两人走得极慢，在众人的注目下一步步挪到楼梯口。

其间贺天抽空与几位长辈点头致意。

那些人各个强壮凶悍，戾气外露，但加起来都不如贺天父亲给他的压迫感。所有人对贺天都算和善有礼，甚至还透着一股毕恭毕敬的意味

——却都在暗地里打量贺二少带来的这个红发少年：

长相身材倒还算出众，但也并不比贺天本人更出众，而且那痞气凶恶的模样和面对贺天父亲的慌张失措，也不像是有什么身份地位的人，贺二少带个不上台面的小情人来参加如此重要的成人礼，看来是真不把家当回事了。

莫关山一路上都紧紧盯着那黑发男人高大的背影，强烈的震怒和恨意让他甚至屏蔽了一路投来的鄙夷揣测的目光。

两人上了第二层，这层安静了不少，为数不多的人气势更甚，似乎以他们的身份地位已不再需要与人寒暄社交。

半人多高的酒杯金字塔旁站着两个人，其中一人是贺天的哥哥贺呈。他穿着奢华的西装，双手背在身后，神色冷漠如常。另一人竟是许久未见的蛇立。

“哟，好久没见啊。”

莫关山只瞥了他一眼，没有分太多注意力给他。

贺天更是当他空气，一眼都懒得看。

蛇立也不在意，他今天穿了件亮银色西装，打着金色领带，十分骚包扎眼。

他带着一贯的浪笑，从酒杯塔间端了两杯，手指沾了点鲜红的酒水，他舔了舔，一杯递给贺呈，自顾自跟对方碰了一下杯。

“祝你……弟弟终于成年了。”

随后一饮而尽，嬉笑着对贺呈摇摇空杯。

贺呈无奈，浅啄了一口。

“呈哥，这就不太给面子了啊。”他凑近贺呈，偏头观察那张硬若磐石的脸，似乎在仔细研究能找出什么裂缝，“喝完它嘛。”

“今天不能喝太多。”

“啧，又是为了……”

此时楼下又是一阵喧哗，门口走进来一个金发男人，身后跟着熟悉的白发男人。

来人看起来十分开朗风流，微笑着和众人一一打招呼，花花公子般惹得一众女士掩嘴直笑。

但他并未减慢速度，直接来到二楼。

花臂一眼看到站在贺天旁边面色苍白的莫关山，又打量了一眼始终阴沉的贺天，有些担忧地皱起眉。

“见先生。”贺呈连忙上前，恭敬地点了点头，随后自然而然地和花臂并肩，站在来人身侧。

来人“嗯”了一声，似乎并未太在意他。

贺天不屑地冷哼一声。

这时被称作“见先生”的人转头面向贺天，热情上前地拍了拍他的肩，夸赞道：“小天，好久不见，都长这么高了。啧，真是越来越帅了……”

那玩世不恭的模样不知为何让莫关山联想起一个人。

那浅发男人话锋一转，“也越来越——像你妈妈了。”

贺天瞳孔瞬间缩小，他不留情面地拨开肩头那只手，从牙缝里蹦出一声：“舅舅。”

“好了好了，算我说错话。自罚一杯。”来人一脸随意地端走贺呈喝过的酒杯，一口气喝完。

蛇立见状玩味地扯起嘴角。

“还有什么事吗？”贺天似乎无意和在场所有人交流，象征性地询问自己父亲，“没事我下去了。”说完也不等对方回答，拽着莫关山转身离开。

“别急，菜还没上来。”黑发男人在他身后冷冷开口，“而且我还有——”

下一刻，一把大口径的黑手枪对准了他的背影。

“——礼物要送你。”

话音未落，男人毫无预警地扣下扳机，贺天也早有准备般闪身避开，子弹射中柱子，反弹了几次，最终落在见先生脚边。

二层所有人当即朝远离贺天的方向奔去，避开射击范围。

只有浑浑噩噩的莫关山仍留在原地，站在他身边。

贺天父亲随即开了第二枪，贺天已寻好掩护，轻松避开。

此时男人移了移手臂，枪口对准了一脸彷徨的红发少年。

全场肃穆。

他顿了片刻，似乎在给躲在柱子后的儿子考虑的时间。扣下扳机的瞬间，贺天如黑豹般的身影从柱子后冲出来，推开了莫关山。

同时手臂被子弹擦过，子弹强大的冲力划破他的衣服，在皮肤上留下一道烧痕。

莫关山倒在地上，几乎失去呼吸。

贺天父亲垂下手臂，默默将枪塞回口袋。

他端了杯红酒，俯视着自己的儿子，表情半是讥讽半是失望，“这是你的成年礼物，今年勉强及格吧。”

贺天搂着莫关山的肩膀扶起他，眼睛却始终狠狠盯着那个和自己流着相同血液的男人。

全场静得仿佛能闻见针落。

莫关山粗重的呼吸无所遁形。

围观了这场父子相杀的送礼大戏，楼上楼下无一不震惊。连蛇立都有些瞠目结舌。

只有少部分人司空见惯一般无动于衷。其中就包括见先生和贺呈。

贺呈甚至眉头都没有皱一下。

而见先生依然饶有兴趣地笑着。

“正好，我也有份礼物要送给小天。”

他打了个响指，随扈双手捧上一个精美的银制铁盒。

“现在打开看看？”他热情地招呼着，“其他人也来看看？”

不敢不给他面子，一群人围了过来。

贺天一语不发。

花臂掀开盒盖，见先生笑意盎然地取出一管锃亮的银黑手枪。

“Desert Eagle 50，我花大价钱给你改装了。”他赞赏地拿在手里掂了掂，转头递给贺天，“喜欢吗？”

好像他递给自己侄子的是一个飞机模型，而不是杀人工具。

贺天在众目睽睽之下接过，拿在手里体验了一下手感。

这是全世界口径最大的几款手枪之一。能一枪穿透岩石，射爆一个人的身体。

“怎么样吗？”见先生撞了撞他的肩，兴奋道：“试试？”

“试谁？”

两人不约而同地望着贺天的父亲，后者岿然不动，甚至对他们举杯微笑。

贺天举起枪，对准那张与自己有七八分相似的笑脸。

围成一圈的人见状正要后撤，见先生咳了一声。

“一起看看嘛。”他笑咪咪地开口，“不给我和小天面子啊？嗯？”

莫关山看了一眼始终笑容满面的浅发男人，那张玩世不恭地秀气脸蛋上，竟有一双没有温度的嗜血眼睛。

这也是在场唯一一个不被贺天父亲气场镇压的人。

两人无声对峙了一会。

见先生悠悠开口：“小天啊，最近会里出了个叛徒。”

所有人顿时悄然无声。

“这人想要我这个位置。本来，这位置也是我爸给的，谁有本事可以来拿。但这个人仗着自己资历老，以前跟着我爸立了点功，就自以为是的，净做些苟且事情，搞得会里鸡犬不宁的。”他轻飘飘地说完，还拍了拍贺天的肩膀，“你说该怎么办呢，小天？”

贺天没有答话，只是紧紧扣住扳机。

在场大部分人眼观鼻鼻观心，无人敢乱瞟，有人甚至紧张地闭上眼。

只有贺天的父亲优雅地饮了半杯酒，上前两步若无其事道：“当然是找出来杀了。”

见先生忍不住抚掌大笑，“贺哥，我就是喜欢你的狠。”

说完他又回头看了眼贺天，“小天，听你爸爸的话。”

语气虽和善可亲，眼里全是威胁警告之意。

“随便蒙一个。错了舅舅替你担着。”见先生的笑里全无一丝人性，“开枪啊——”

在场无一人敢动弹。

好像世间的一切生灵都只是他的玩物，人命在他眼里甚至不如一枚子弹。

贺天抬头和他父亲对视，两双相似的黑眸深不见底，甚至表情都是一样的似笑非笑。

下一刻，枪管射出一发子弹，擦过贺天父亲的手臂，射中一旁的酒杯塔，整个酒杯塔应声炸裂，无数玻璃碎片飞向四周，贺天父亲淡定地喝着酒转过身，他的随扈闪身出来护住他。

贺天也上前一步挡在莫关山身前。

而贺呈始终面无表情，像个局外人。

不及避开的众人不免受伤挂彩，但也无人失声惊叫，甚至表情都无任何慌乱。

那子弹射穿玻璃杯，打在人群中一名中年男人的左肩。

那个人应声倒地，不断涌出的鲜红酒水淌下，与鲜红融为一体。

炸弹一般威力惊人的子弹让那人血肉绽裂，痛苦得在地上翻滚呻吟。

“哟，这枪真不错。”见先生走上前瞅了眼那个倒霉鬼，眼看着随扈将人拖走，连连摇头赞叹，“还让你蒙对了？不愧流着我们见家的血，有狗屎运啊。”

贺天的父亲端着空杯，完全掩饰不住自己的嘲讽表情，“别忘了他姓什么。”

“这是什么话，见家跟贺家，本来就是一家嘛。”见先生一脸义正严辞。

“你看，我不打算结婚，我大哥那个孩子也不知道跑哪去了。我看同龄人里很难找到比小天更优秀的了。就是我们在他这个年纪，也比不过他吧？到时候我们两家不都还是归小天吗？”

黑发男人冷哼两声。

贺天一脸嫌恶，随手将枪放回礼盒。

在场被见先生留住的人不是真叛徒就是父亲的心腹，不管打中谁姓见的都高兴。反正他爸爸已经明确暗示他身后这位了。照他们的剧本赶快演完就好，对这种戏码他已经恶心得要作呕了。

清洁工利落地洗净地上的血红，此时点心前菜也应景地推了上来。

楼下众人看够了戏，转头继续虚假的热络寒暄。

没有人会把今天的事说出去半个字。

“谢谢你们的‘礼物’。我下去了。”

贺天低着头说完，没看任何人的反应，揽着莫关山的肩，头也不回地离开。

两个少年走在所有人探究嘲讽的目光里，看上去是他在支撑着摇摇欲坠的莫关山，实际上是他需要对方的气息，需要对方的依靠，让自己不至于在这虚伪恶心的地方窒息而死。

两人相互依偎着走下楼，像两只相依为命的小兽行走在暗网密布的丛林，最终消失在隔间休息室。

贺天反锁上门，推开窗户，缺氧一般深呼吸了几次，低头点烟。一转头莫关山站在他身后，一眨不眨地盯着他。

那双宝石般的红眼睛里充满直白的情绪，质疑、惊惧、关切，还好没有深刻的憎恶。

贺天一口气吸了半根烟，平复一切彷徨失措。

“想听个故事吗？”他装作云淡风轻地笑了笑。

莫关山眨了眨眼。

贺天突然握住他的手亲了一下，“别怕。这故事这里的人都知道。”

莫关山安静而专注地盯着他，示意他可以开始。

“以前有三个人合伙做生意的，就叫他们ABC吧，A是老大，比BC年纪大不少。其实他们也没什么文化，就是比较不要命，当年也还算一条心，所以生意越做越大。钱多起来，事情就来了，尤其是他们这种没文化的。”贺天轻轻吐出一口烟。

“A年纪大了，有点晚节不保的糊涂，两个儿子那点矛盾没处理好就挂了，也有人说是他二儿子弄死他的。虽然他大儿子没什么野心，直接跑路结婚了，不过还是没逃过一劫。这个二儿子还太年轻，虽然赢了他哥，但还没本事压住B和C。”

莫关山深深皱着眉，“所以见一是……”

“嘘——”贺天伸手抵住他的唇，“这故事挺无聊的，但是听我说完。”

“B和二儿子不对付，明争暗斗，C在那做搅屎棍。那个二儿子大概是没什么人性，脑子还有点问题，为了牵制B居然弄死了B家的原配，把自己的亲姐嫁了过去。那之后B脑子也不太好使了，为了安身立命，连原配生的亲儿子也送去那个二儿子身边当人质。这群没文化的斗起来简直和几百年前的土皇帝一样。”贺天嘲讽地一笑。

“B和A家女儿生了个小儿子，表面上是AB联姻的太子了，但是……”

黑发少年转头看了一眼不远处耸立的围墙，“B和二儿子明面上已经斗得你死我活。不管谁赢，小儿子都是死路一条。”

“喂，他好歹也是B的亲生儿子吧？”

贺天干笑了两声，摸摸他刺手的脑袋，一脸“你怎么这么天真”的怜爱表情，“记住，这傻逼故事里的设定就是——血缘屁都不是，人命更不值钱。小儿子A家逼着他和别人生的，还为这个弄死了B的真爱，B没亲手掐死这儿子也就是看在A家还没倒的份上。”

“那……那小儿子的妈妈呢？”

贺天闻言捏碎烟头，任火星烫伤自己的手心，“嗯……当然活不久了，也不知道是不是B害死的。反正她逃了很多次，最后还是在两家的逼迫下生了孩子，可能从有孩子那天起，她这辈子大概也这样了。”

刘海遮住他黑亮的眼睛。

“那……那个小儿子对他爸……”

“当然是恨不得他死。”贺天声音很轻很慢，但话里的恨意如同寒冰利刃刺破空气，“最好和A家那个二儿子一起去死。”

莫关山闭上眼，不知如何开口。

今晚他接收到的信息太多，脑里一片混乱。

但是有一件事他必须要问清楚。

“贺天，你知道……”

“知道。”贺天早猜到他要问什么，坦然地供认不讳，“在不久前。”

莫关山错愕地瞪着他。

“B干过的缺德事简直罄竹难书，但他一向藏得很好。那小儿子也没那么大本事，真正查到费了不少功夫……是A和B一起做的。”贺天神色柔和，甚至有些可怜兮兮，“本来我以为，这是B的事，他做什么跟小儿子没关系。”

莫关山肩膀一沉，贺天高大的身体突然靠过来，头倚在他肩上，“但那个小儿子最近认识了一个人，非常中意，他长这么大从来没这么开心过，也没人这么对过他。本来他也跟他妈妈一样，觉得这辈子也就这样了。但是认识那个人以后，他想摆脱A家和B家，想扳倒他爸爸，想跟那个人一起自由自在地生活。你说，那个人愿不愿意……帮帮他。”

贺天声音低哑，那恳求的语气甚至有些卑微。

莫关山第一次觉得，这个人不是在自己面前假意示弱，而是真的脆弱无助。

这个高冷矜贵的人，已经把自己最软弱的一面都给了自己了。

莫关山叹了口气，抬手揉了揉那头顺滑的黑发。

贺天像头受伤漂流的野兽寻到了一根浮木，在他怀里蹭了蹭，手臂紧紧箍住他的腰，生怕被抛弃了一样。

莫关山清了清嗓子，“嗯，这倒霉小儿子也帮了那个人挺多的。那个人和他一起也很开心。反正目标也差不多。有事当然一起抗了。”

说完这句话，他突然感到肩头沉甸甸的重量。

这一刻他似乎把自己的命运跟贺天的牢牢绑在一起了。他必须和贺天一起，扛起两个人的出路。贺天的命，他父亲的仇，好像都在他肩上了。

他和这个人的未来似乎再也分不开了。

其实他并不是那么理智清醒的人，这个人的亲生父亲害了自己敬爱的爸爸，就凭这个人那张酷似他父亲的脸，他都很难无动于衷。

但是刚刚他父亲朝他开枪的那一刻，他下意识的反应是害怕——害怕贺天出事。

那种深入灵魂的害怕让他甚至暂时忘记入骨的恨意。

那一瞬间，他发现自己真的好喜欢贺天，比他想象得还要喜欢得多

——喜欢到快要失去理智了。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cheer with the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine, not true  
> No common sense  
> Don't make money

两人无声地抱了一会，用彼此的体温平抚内心的彷徨。

直到莫关山脖子僵得发酸，却不舍得推开对方，第一次被这个比自己高大强悍的男人以依赖的姿势拥住，他没由来地多了几分成就感。

直到休息室的门被敲响，门外传来一道低沉的男声，“是我。”

是花臂。

两人对视一眼，他上前打开了门。

花臂还是那不苟言笑的老样子，认真盯着他无血色的脸看了一会，又瞅了眼他身后那张黑不见底的脸。

“没事吧？”白发男人礼貌地送上两张湿巾，碰了一下他湿漉漉的额头。

“谢了。”他边擦汗边解开两颗扣子。

“饿吗？”花臂相当得体地展露单纯的关心，全然不顾贺天投来的阴毒目光。

“还好。”

“去吃点。”

他拽着莫关山的手往门外走，贺天冷着脸扯开两人，“离他远点。”

花臂耸耸肩，推开斜对面休息室的门，一屋子下属正狼吞虎咽，咀嚼声此起彼伏，毫无形象可言。

除了盒饭，房里停着几辆餐车，显然是花臂为犒劳下属开了小灶。

以前罩过他几次的小队长还鼓着脸对他打了个招呼。

紧绷的情绪瞬间松下来，莫关山虽然没什么胃口，但置身熟悉的人和气氛中，他长长地吁了一口气。

白发男人指了指其中一个餐车，上面摆着一盘三明治。

“吃点？”

这个人一如既往的无言体贴，他只有感激。

其实两人仍保持着频率不高的短信往来。大多是花臂主动发来关心他的近况顺便八卦贺天。

这个沉默的男人总让他不自觉地信任亲近。不知道为什么，他直觉两人是同一种人。

他走进这个让他放松的房间，捻了块小小的三明治切片尝了一口，脸上露出小孩一样惊喜的表情。

花臂默默看着他，欣慰地点点头。

贺天靠在对面的房门口，冷冷盯着那个气氛热络随和的地方。

他不想承认，但是花臂这种成熟的安慰体贴的确高明，他甚至觉得自己都输了。

而那个房里的一切似乎更适合莫关山，他融不进去——可他怎么可能承认自己和莫关山不是同一个世界的人。

此时莫关山回过头，嘴里包着一团，指了指餐车，示意他也进来吃。

贺二少一走进去，满屋子保镖立刻就安静了，连吞盒饭的声音都收敛下来，只有花臂和莫关山若无其事。

“我不饿，你吃吧。”

贺天端起一杯盛着深红色饮料的高脚杯，入口才发现是石榴汁。

他皱了一下眉，一旁的莫关山倒是喝得挺自在。

“不去工作？”

“见先生和贺总他们去房里谈事了，暂时用不着我们。”那小队长答道，十分恭敬。

他抬抬下巴，示意花臂跟自己出去聊两句。

花臂不动声色地扬了扬嘴角，这黑发小子这全身汗毛都要竖起来的模样倒挺新鲜，他不由得多看了两眼。

“你在打他的主意？”

花臂摇头，表情坦然。

他只不过把这傻小子当小弟照顾而已。

“让你离他远点，听不懂？”

花臂瞥了他一眼，似乎在说“我又不是你属下”。

贺天气闷。

“我不管你对他什么心思，别坏我的事。”

花臂深深看了他一眼，眼里闪过一丝异样。

最后白发男人拍了拍他的肩，留下一句话，“小天，别玩过了。”

那次成人礼后，贺天并未向莫关山透露更多贺家和见家的内幕，也没明说自己该如何帮他。只是让他留在自己身边。

新年将至，满街张灯结彩，红穗飞扬，这几日接连飘小雪，入目皆是一片红白相间。

商店陆续休业，空空荡荡的门面徒留一抹喜色。

除夕夜，莫关山陪母亲在家准备年夜饭，手机震了两下，他沾着面粉的小指碰了碰屏幕。

【新年快乐——贺】

他望了一眼窗外漫天飞扬的雪花，洗了个手套上衣服奔下楼。

满目银装素裹中，一个颀长的黑色身影立在楼下，任雪花落在他肩头，又慢慢融化。

莫关山走出楼道口，修身的长风衣和立体的脸部轮廓，让对方看起来一尊从商店出走的模特塑像。

这塑像看见他下来，沾了层雪绒的眼睫眨了眨，冰霜般的五官舒展开来，对他笑了。

天地间的冰雪似乎都融化了。

“喂，你站这干嘛？”

贺天笑着举起手上提着的小纸袋，取出一团红彤彤的不料，细看是一条围巾。

“送你新年礼物。”贺天展开围巾，低头套在他脖子上，绕了一圈，细细地打结，墨色的眼睛温柔得要沁出水一般。

莫关山最受不了这种肉麻的眼神，不自在地撇头，拍开他的手。

贺天站直身子，凝视眼前的红发少年，深色外套配搭配大红围巾，衬得他皮肤白皙如雪，眸光明艳。全身上下都是自己的东西。

“新年快乐。”他又伸臂抱了抱对方，恋恋不舍地放开，转身要走。

莫关山无奈，拉住他的胳膊。

这人又像只无家可归的小兽跟着他到了家门口，这人早知道自己吃软不吃硬，尤其吃他这套。

以前他还能狠心拒之门外，现在听了那个倒霉小儿子的故事，他怎么可能放任他一个人。

“装什么装，上来吧。”

明知这人爱装可怜，但只要想到那可怜有百分之一可能是真的，他的心就莫名酸涩。

莫关山拧开门锁，迎面一片暖黄灯光烟火蒸腾，一身冰雪气息的贺天在门前却步，似乎思虑自己是否适合这里。

“快进来啊。”红发少年不耐烦地催促。

他放下紧绷的肩胛骨，抬脚步入那温馨的万家灯火中。

莫母一如既往地热情好客，直夸贺天送的围巾好看。

莫关山略感尴尬，摘下围巾，也懒地招呼他，撩起袖子继续和面去了。

贺天坐在沙发上，对着不知所云的春晚预热节目看了几分钟，脱下风衣笑嘻嘻地凑近莫关山。

“我来帮你啊小莫仔。”

莫关山嫌弃地转过身。

“不就是揉面团吗？”贺天胸有成竹的样子，“我很有经验的。”

红发少年狐疑地望了他一眼。

贺天笑容不变，飞快地弹了一下他的屁股。

莫关山差点打翻砧板。

“我操，你他妈的……”

“关山，过年不要说脏话。”母亲的声音从厨房传来。

“行，你来，给我揉，揉不好我揍你。”

贺天殷切地卷起袖子，埋头苦干起来。

莫关山满脸嫌弃地在一旁监工，贺天那笑容怎么看怎么猥琐，那劲道简直像要把面团揉碎了，过了一会他喊停，指挥贺天去洗菜做饺子馅。等他擀完饺子皮，贺天居然还在洗，每片叶子都像给人家搓澡按摩似的揉了好几遍。

他无奈，抽了把菜刀，“刷”地插在砧板上，“剁肉总会吧？”

贺天毫无怨言，又勤勤恳恳地去剁猪肉了

——虽然那生硬地动作像要把劣质砧板剁开似的。

莫关山悄悄打量他，一身深色V领针织衫的黑发少年露出线条完美的小臂，低头专注的侧脸相当乖巧可人，乍一看像个居家好男人。

他欣赏了一会才呵斥贺天滚一边去。

包饺子的时候这少爷还在那装傻充愣，前几个歪瓜裂枣得让人无语，后来他实在没办法，手把手帮他捏好一个又一个饺子皮。

贺天一脸偷腥的猫的表情，他意识到自己又被耍了。

“你心思放正点行吗，笨手笨脚的。”

“你不教我怎么会。”

贺天伸出手指点了一下他的鼻尖，拨开碎叶，但沾上白色的面粉。

“好像花猫。”贺天凑过去亲了一口一口莫关山粉白的脸蛋。

莫关山紧张地看了一眼厨房，差点抄起菜刀砍过去。

“你他妈……给我好好包饺子！”他踩了贺天一脚。

贺天笑得见牙不见眼，但总算开始老实做事，出品的饺子越来越能看了。

两人并肩包饺子的样子被厨房门口的莫母看在眼里，那种旁若无人的亲密氛围让她既欣慰又疑惑，好像再也插不进第三个人。

三个人的年夜饭，桌上也不过是四菜一汤一锅饺子，其中一半是莫关山的杰作，他随意地动起筷子，贺天却显得有点拘谨。

“关山，你招呼小天吃饭啊。”

“干嘛？还要我喂啊？”莫关山翻了个白眼，但还是乖乖站起身给贺天盛了碗鸡汤。

“别发呆了，趁热吃吧。”

“谢谢。”贺天笑盈盈地望着莫关山，眼眸如星辰般，闪过碎光。

“我们家年夜饭比较简单，小天吃不习惯吧。”

“没有。”贺天低头舀了一碗汤，“我第一次吃到这么好吃的年夜饭，真的……”

听到这句，莫关山突然整颗心拧在了一起，又一点点软化、摊平。

他桌下的膝盖碰了碰贺天的，在对方转头看来的时候，微微扬起嘴角对他笑了笑，“快吃吧，傻逼。”

这个凶神恶煞的小子对他露出这么温柔的神情，贺天愣了半晌，几乎怀疑自己眼花了。

莫母将两人的互动看在眼里。

饭后，莫关山去洗碗，贺天坐在沙发上看电视。

此时莫母从卧房出来，递给贺天一个小巧的红包。

“小天，新年快乐。”

贺天赶紧站了起来，愣愣地望着手里的红色纸袋，一时竟不知如何反应。

“妈！我的呢？！”莫关山还戴着手套，气呼呼地从厨房冲出来。

“少不了你的。”

莫母无奈又宠爱地瞅了他一眼，将手里另一个一模一样的红包递出去。

莫关山也没管仍在发愣地贺天，摘下手套接过。

“恭喜发财，身体健康。”

贺天见状才恍然大悟，弯下身有样学样地接过，说了两句吉祥话。

“没多少钱，图个吉利。”莫母温柔地笑道。

贺天却紧紧捏着手里薄薄的红包，半晌说不出话。

“你这家伙，不会没收过红包吧。”莫关山语带嘲讽，眼里却一片柔软。

贺天低头笑了笑，掩饰不住眼底的潮涌。

莫关山拍拍他的背。

“关山，最近有认识女孩子吗？”

莫母在一旁观察着两人温柔的对视，冷不防发问。

两个少年不约而同地回过头。

温婉的红发女人来回打量两人，笑得高深莫测。

莫关山紧张地咽了下口水，脸上又开始不由自主地淌汗。

“我……”

“都快十八了，我也不会拦着你谈恋爱。”

莫关山下意识看了眼贺天，后者倒是相当坦然，回了他一个“你看着办”的眼神，悠闲地靠坐在沙发上，翘起二郎腿。

莫关山沉默了好一会。

“妈，我……我最近认识了一个人。”他揪着大腿裤上的布料，“我觉得他……他还可以，对我挺好的。我们……我们处得还行。到时候……介绍给你。”

“是吗？”莫母若有所思地看了一眼贺天。

“关山，喜欢谁都好，自己开心最重要。”

莫关山应了一声，擦掉额头上的汗。

“对了，”莫母语调一变，“关山，你上次把我的手机拿回家，你动过了？”

这下连贺天坐直身体，背脊绷紧。

“没有啊。”莫关山面不改色，“怎么了？”

“没什么。”莫母淡定地划了划自己的手机。

“有什么事都记得跟妈妈讲。”

贺天如临大敌地盯着这个不露声色的长辈，隔了好一会才移开视线。

 

当晚，贺天借宿在莫关山家，两个高大挤在狭窄的单人床上，长手长腿紧密地纠缠在一起，不分彼此。

莫关山本来背对着贺天睡觉，但是背后的身体像个大火炉，源源不断传来热度，烤得整个被窝都暖烘烘的，向来冰手冰脚的他也有些发热。他贪恋这个温度，转过身跟贺天面对面。

“喂，我妈会不会发现什么了？”

“不知道。”贺天不老实地舔了舔他红透的耳珠，莫关山想躲开，但对方修长的四肢牢牢锁住他，让他动弹不能。

“如果发现了呢？”

莫关山垂下眼。

“你准备好了吗，莫仔？”

暗处的黑眼睛闪烁不定，似询问似不安。

其实刚跟贺天搞在一起的时候，他从没想过两人的未来，连自己都没有未来的人，哪想得到跟另一个男人的未来。

但是现在他已经不止一次地想到未来，哪怕困难重重九死一生，但他已经无法想象没有贺天的未来，就算是粉身碎骨死无葬之处，也会跟这个人在一起。

“等等吧。”莫关山捉住贺天环住自己腰身的手，“等我妈身体好点，等你家和我家的破事过去了。”

两人双手在被单下紧紧相扣，“我会说的。”

其实比起两人面临的生死难题，出柜这点小事反而不足为道了。

贺天支起身，端详月光下红发少年白玉般的脸，还有澄澈坚毅的眸光。

“你是准备给我个名分了？”

“家长都见了。”莫关山抬臂摸摸贺天后颈，“丑媳妇总要见公婆。”

他想起这个永远从容不迫笑容满面的家伙，生死关头都淡定自若的家伙，今天从头到尾无所适从的表现，想起这傻子也许是第一次和人一起过年，第一次包饺子收红包，内心就被酸涩又胀痛的情绪塞满。

贺天永远得比他多太多，如今似乎终于找到对方万分匮乏而自己能轻易给予的东西。

贺天勾起唇角，俯下身亲上去。

窗外烟花绽放，绚烂缤纷缀满天幕，夺目的光华转瞬既逝。

凋谢的火花下，两人吻得难舍难分，极尽缠绵，似要燃尽一生痴情。

 

年后，两人hard mode彻底开始。

大债主们如他所言找上门来，实力与之前不可同日而语，他们没法硬碰硬，年前收来的债款几乎倾囊而出。

贺天这头也缓慢推进，莫关山问过他怎么斗得过势力滔天的两家。贺天告诉他再过十年都不一定能扳动任意一家，自己只是要脱身而已，又不是要坐上皇位，掌握两个不大不小的把柄获得人身自由就行。

可是贺天这个人在两家心里究竟有多少分量，连他自己也不太摸得清。

“那天你见到的都是他俩的心腹。尤其是那个被我射中的，以前一路跟着姓贺的打江山。手里多的是姓贺的黑历史。”

贺天私下称自己父亲为“姓贺的”，言语间没有一丝一毫的温情。

“那天你记住了几个人的脸？”

莫关山谨慎地摇头。

“最好都忘了，不然迟早有麻烦。”

贺天这几年来也在循序渐进地接近自己父亲的势力中心，下至底层的保镖司机上至贴身心腹，他都了若指掌。

这阵子他偶尔带莫关山与贺见两家的人正面切磋，面对那些底层人士，莫关山的身手和胆识已经不需要他亲自出手，他有时站在对方身后看着那个鲜亮的背影为自己闯荡挥拳，就像看到一柄钝剑被自己打磨得愈发锋利，但自己握住的那一头却更加温柔浑厚。

贺天近日切入贺家的进度可以说突飞猛进，已触及贺家势力圈的中上层，还打趣莫关山是他的福星。

可莫关山依然对他在做的事一无所知。

贺天甚至帮他要债都开始语焉不详。

例如这次他又声称查到一个大债户。莫关山依稀记得写着这人名字的欠条，欠款是空的。

“可能他欠的东西是无价的。”

这人曾经是S市保镖公司的一把手，现在已办退休在家，过去是个军人，一向洁身自好，没什么差错。唯一的罩门就是嗜车如命。

近期某顶级跑车召开的定制VIP答谢宴，那位一把手和他的家人也在名单之上。

“难道你要把人家的车偷走？”

那种定制车的确价值百万甚至千万，但他不认为贺天会有如此荒唐幼稚的计划。

贺天笑得意味不明。

两人扮成服务生潜了进去。

虽然莫关山认为贺天这家伙认识什么人他都不会惊奇了，但在觥筹交错间看到蛇立的笑脸时，他还是禁不住皱了下眉。

居然忘了蛇立家是开酒店的。

蛇立若有似无地朝两人的方向举了举杯。

贺天目不斜视，安静地端着托盘。

这酒店布局如宫殿般奢华，精致的水榭楼台雕梁画栋没有迷了莫关山的眼，倒是贺天穿着统一制服却鹤立鸡群的模样让他好一会移不开视线。

宴席正式开始后，两人按计划潜至地下停车场。

按计划，贺天已托酒店人员切掉摄像头，那一层的4名安保只是普通人。莫关山只需负责拖住那一区的安保，等贺天完事便一起从安全通道离开。

这计划从头到尾都透着古怪。

电梯直下负二层，两人躲在货梯的监控死角，面对面紧贴对方，呼吸交错间，莫关山用唇语无声地问贺天：“你到底要干什么？”

他才不相信贺天是来偷车或者放炸弹的。

贺天盯着对方张合的嘴唇，想象它们柔软的触感，向前顶了顶胯，“恶作剧而已。”

两人胯下之物短暂相撞，莫关山无语。

他意识到，每次贺天不想回答问题就会用这种性骚扰的方式绕过。

莫关山与保安纠缠拖延时间，那保安是个懒散中年，好脾气地与莫关山唠嗑，本就不善言辞的少年到后来甚至被对方牵着话头。

不知过了多久，一直通话中的手机“嘟——”地一声掐断了。

贺天出事了。

对面那人微微一笑，他一拳揍倒这个一脸和善的中年人，往贺天离开的方向奔去。

停车场一角，贺天已被一群黑衣人团团围住，对方手里有匕首枪支，虽然不敢伤贺天性命，却已将人牢牢压制。

莫关山不做他想，闯入战局，替贺天吸引一半火力。黑发人趁机一步步往后退，移向安全出口。

他们此行的目标——那位退伍军人背脊挺直地站在人群外，无动于衷地望着负隅顽抗的少年。

“贺二少，你到底想干什么？”

“你猜啊？”

贺天此时已贴近安全出口，他踹了一脚紧闭的铁门，莫关山劈手夺过一名黑衣人腰间的枪支，递给贺天，后者朝门锁连开数枪，其间莫关山始终站在他背后，替他挡下无数拳脚。

黑发人撞开铁门，两人夺路而逃。

“不用追了。”那退伍军人抬手拦下保镖，“跑不远的。”

两人冲入酒店园林区，一路花木草丛遍布，贺天在他身后，指挥他往树丛密集处奔去，繁茂枝叶簌簌晃动，两人年轻的面庞渐渐留下血迹，他们如穿行的夜风，越过一切障碍飞向远方

——直到前路被高耸的围墙堵死。

这样的高度绝非普通人所可攀爬。

莫关山回头，贺天迈开腿稍稍蹲下，拍了拍自己宽厚的肩膀。

身后传来急促的脚步声。

莫关山三步作两步踩上贺天的肩，双手终于抓住墙沿，竭力越了过去。

一阵令人心悸的枪响后，这属猫的黑发人的身影出现在墙顶，像上次一样轻巧落地。

两人继续在小路上奔驰。

酒店位于郊外，依山傍水，他们抄小道会分散追兵，只要下山见到马路，便算逃出生天。

没跑多远，莫关山闻到一股刺鼻的血腥味。

他回头，看见贺天染血的苍白面容。

贺天受伤了。

“伤在哪里？”

“小腿。”

如果不是注意到那浸透血色的裤管，光凭他如常的跑动姿势，根本联想不到这人受了伤。

也不知是在他身后掩护时，还是翻墙时中的枪。

“离下山还有多久？”

“保持这个速度，还有两个小时。”

莫关山停下脚步，利落地撕开衬衫给他草草扎上，然后弯下身去，“我背你走半个小时。”

贺天站在他身后，一言不发。

“快点！”

“你先走吧，他们不会拿我怎么样。”

“别废话！”莫关山不耐烦地骂了一句。

没过一会，背后贴上一具温热的身体，贺天搂住他的脖子，脸颊贴着他的，莫关山站直身体，身上沉重又踏实的重量让他心安，在这暗无天日的林间，末日狂徒般向前飞驰。

不知过了多久，莫关山步伐慢下来。

“放我下来吧。”

他不是瞎子，对方湿透的背脊发颤的双腿都看在眼里。

“我还能……还能再背你一会。”莫关山已精疲力竭，从沙哑的嗓子扯出几个字。

“莫仔。”

莫关山倔强地又往前挪了十分钟，贺天几乎听到他骨骼肌肉颤抖的哀鸣。

到了一个岔路口，他终于停了下来。

“我只能送你到这儿了。”

他稳当地放下黑发人，贺天双脚落地的刹那，他直挺挺地倒了下去。

血从他身下汩汩淌出。

刚才的打斗中他肋骨被刺了一刀，伤口不深，但划到了动脉。

“快走吧。”他半合着眼，似乎连睁开的力气都失去了。

“我背你。”

“我动不了的，你快走吧。”

黑红色的眸光在暗中交错。

贺天执拗地蹲下身抱起他，这个公主抱的姿势让他直接无力地闭上眼。

“反正我什么都没拿，他们不会怎么样。”

贺天虽然语焉不详，但绝不可能空手而归。

黑发人抱着他，向丛林深处走了两步，温柔地将他平放在一棵隐蔽的树下。他靠坐在粗大的枝干旁，闭着眼喘息。

“等我来救你。”

贺天捧着他的额头吻了吻，转身全力奔走，再不回头。

莫关山在一阵冰冷的气流里惊醒，他躺在那辆价值连城的定制豪车里，伤口已止血，身下是舒适的座位，车外是陌生的原野星空，以及一群并不陌生的黑衣人。

车内冷气开至最低度，他身上只一件单衣，打了个寒颤，伸手按下开关，但毫无反应。

“知道什么赶紧说，免得受苦。”车窗摇下，那个面容冷峻的退伍军人轻蔑地看了他一眼。

莫关山闭上眼睛摇摇头。

“这辆车是我刚买的，AI自动驾驶款，正好拿你试试。”

接下来的数个小时，车内温度在极寒与极热间连续交错，几乎没有缓冲时间，体内的水份已一滴不剩，全身力气被抽干，四肢酸痛无力，头晕脑胀，痛苦得恨不能一头撞晕。

可当他准备这么做时，车子又猛然加速向前冲去，他的身体陷入车椅，如同跌入地狱，寒气不断侵入他的口鼻，他窒息般张大嘴。

车子在这段不知名的公路上极速奔驰，不断地加速减速，让他像个玩偶般在车身里前倾后仰，磕磕碰碰，无法昏睡过去，加上冷热交替的温度，他被折磨得意识半失。

直到天亮，车子停在原地。

那男人的脸已在视线里模糊成一团。

“还是不肯说？”

莫关山趁机闭上眼睛晕了过去。

“贺总要见你。”

莫关山最后还是落在了贺天父亲手里。

这次贺天第一时间联系了花臂，对方不爱废话的优点就体现出来，直接报了个价便开始行动。

接到父亲电话的时候，花臂就在他旁边，并且已基本锁定位置。

“你的小朋友在我手上，不管你玩什么，收手吧。”

“你对他做了什么？”

“没什么，随便玩玩。”

“你敢动他试试。”

“我是懒得动他，可是你再不收手我就不保证了。”

贺天捏紧手机，一想到这人可能对莫关山使出什么注射毒品的狠招，就恨不得将电话那头的人碎尸万段。

“你想要什么？”

“把你私下那些小动作都给我收起来。别再跟我胡闹。”这语气可真像个慈爱的父亲，“我明天就放他走。”

“你以为你在跟谁说话？”

他咬牙切齿地冷笑。

“他是我最重视最疼爱的宠物，但也只是宠物而已。”贺天一边说着冷酷的话，一边用另一个手机编辑短信。

“我不会为了任何人放弃的，醒醒吧。”

挂掉电话，他按下了发送键。

[不管付出什么代价，把他救回来。]

再次醒来时，莫关山见到了那个让他和贺天都恨之入骨的男人。

这座层层把守的别墅，保镖团队个个神情肃穆，目光像扫描射线一样扫过他全身。

而他刚跨过第一道门，警报便凄厉地响了起来。

他回过头，不明所以地看着保镖们纷纷拔枪对准他。

全场进入那高度戒备。

“没事，耳钉摘了。”

那个眼神冰冷的黑发男人走出来，他抬起头，对方依然逆着光，下颌雕刻般的轮廓与贺天几乎别无二致。

他的耳钉被粗暴地扯下来，他来不及回头瞪人，已被两个身强力壮的保镖架着往前走去。

他隔着一张书桌，坐在这个男人对面，虽然极力挺起背脊，但两天非人的折磨让他怎么看都像只半死不活的蚂蚁，连爬都爬不动了。

至少对方看他的眼神是这样告诉他的。

姓贺的男人似乎天生带着目中无人的基因。

那男人随手签了一张支票，压在桌面上推给他，他眯着眼数了数，有6个0。

“不管你跟小天在搞什么，离他远点。”

如果不是知道贺天和这位亲生父亲不共戴天，他会以为这是家长棒打鸳鸯的戏码了。

想到这里他勉强勾起嘴角笑了笑。

对方蹙起眉。

他合上眼假装闭目养神。

事实上如果他身上还剩一丁点力气，他一定会扑过去手口并用地将眼前这个人撕碎。可惜他此刻孱弱到对方甚至不屑动手捏死他——有谁会特意去置一粒尘埃于死地。

“你知道我给小天打电话的时候他说什么吗？”

红发少年睁开眼。

“他说你是他最疼爱的宠物，但也只是宠物而已。他不会来救你。”

男人又看了一眼桌上的钞票。

“这些够你还债了。”

他抓起支票，凑近发晕的脑袋，又重新确认上面的数额，内心叹息一声，直接撕了个粉碎。

那男人挑了挑眉，冷笑着站起身。

“既然你不愿意，先在我这做客吧。”

高大的身影绕过他大步走出房外，他仰头望着天花板上的水晶吊灯，逐渐失去意识。

他睡在不见天日的贺家私宅整整两天，直到某天他被戴上眼罩押上一辆车，这两日的这么让他坐在车上便有了不适的生理反应。

如果这个时候是贺天的话，一定能趁机记路，或者采集一些线索吧。

可惜他不是贺天。

前方一阵刺耳的刹车声，这辆车狠狠撞上前面的车尾。

他整个人弹了起来，车窗自动放下，一片混乱间，他扯开眼罩，手脚并用地翻出车外，一落地就向前拔足狂奔，可惜没两步便跌倒在地，他以手肘撑着瘫软的身体往前爬，追尾的车主赶紧过来扶他，说要送他去医院。

他恍惚间听到一个熟悉的声音。

“我送他去。”

是花臂。

他松了口气，下意识问出脑海里浮现的第一个问题：“贺天呢？”

“在和他爸撕逼。”

他已经说不出话，睁大眼瞅着白发男人坚毅的脸。

“他应该没事。”

悬着心一放下来，他闭上眼睛放任意识流逝。

经历一番惊心动魄九死一生，他安全回归正常生活。

贺天从此禁止他再冒险，高中最后几个月，他禁止他再碰这些事。

他身体底子强，虽然高烧不断险些感染肺炎，只住了三天院就差不多痊愈了，倒是贺天伤了腿筋，至少得养一个月。

卡里也进账了一笔可观的金额，是那个退伍军人连本带息还来的。

莫关山按贺天的方法一边陆续还款一边和债主们周旋，催债者也销声匿迹了好一阵。

贺老师勒令好好学习准备高考，甚至特意延长病假，在家敦促他复习。

可莫关山心头已积压了太多事，很难专心读书。每次他摔笔不干，这时贺老师就拉着他练柔术练格斗，说当初就是练这个让自己学会凝神静气专心致志。

如果两人的生活像所有同龄人一样，除了高考再无顾虑就好了。

莫关山并不清楚外面的风风雨雨，更不可能知道圈子里沸沸扬扬的“贺家二少为了男人和父亲撕破脸”的传闻。连债主们都闻风丧胆，安分了许多。

贺天更没有细讲自己如何耗尽手头积累的一切筹码从父亲手里换回了莫关山。但他时不时就撅着嘴抱怨花臂是个恶毒奸诈的商人，讹了他不少钱。

莫关山一早就知道，花臂虽然半依附于贺呈，但本身是第三方保全公司的人，算是自由身。贺呈或者说见家是他最大的金主。连见家人都敢宰，对其他人收费更不会手软。

贺天这次不仅动到了自己的积蓄，可能还借了钱。

自从知道那张密码乱设的卡里都是他打比赛兼职模特赚来的钱，绝对称得上血汗钱，莫关山就十分愧疚。

贺天倒是对此全无所谓。

“莫仔，我卡里快没钱了。”贺天的脚伤逐渐恢复，两人练了一上午拳击，他在落地窗前脱下汗湿的黑T，“只能卖身了。”

莫关山原本躺在床垫上喘气，一抬眼那汗水淋漓的裸体差点闪瞎了他，“那一定能卖个好价钱。”他撇开头，站起身往厨房走。

贺天却一把将人拽进怀里，“卖给你怎么样？”

“养不起。”

“莫老板以后开了餐厅就能包养我了。”

莫关山嗤笑一声，“我发财了找你干嘛？肯定找个温柔体贴的……”

话没说完，一只大手从衣服下摆伸进去，新买的背心被本人又一次亲手撕裂。

“除了我还有谁能满足莫老板？”

他被贺天整个按在落地窗上，背后灼热的喘息似要将人焚化。

冰火两重天。

两人在万丈高楼上酣畅淋漓地做爱。

“老板，愿意包养我吗？

“我当了老板你就是老板娘啊，包养个毛啊。”

贺天听了他的话，愣了片刻，刚发泄过的下身又涨了一分，他忍不住发出野兽般的低吟，疯了一般在对方体内肆虐。

他不知道自己是怎么了，对方不经意的一个动作或一句话都能让他失神，他从不知道自己可以为一个人发情到这个地步。

“那我一定好好伺候你，老公。”

离高考还剩两个月，莫关山的生日快要到了。

贺天送他的第一份生日礼物——就是带他去见了父亲。

莫关山特地换上了贺天给他买的那件外套。

临行前贺天细致温柔地为他整理衣服，甚至帮他喷了点啫喱水，但只是塞给他一张写着地址地纸条。

“等我正式上门提亲再去见他吧。现在真的还是个丑媳妇。”贺天最后拍了拍他的肩，让他独自面对。

那间位于郊区的监狱清清冷冷，明明是白天，探监房内一片阴郁昏暗。

等在探监房的那十几分钟，莫关山坐如针毡，数次想推门逃走。

最后却因为临行前贺天按在他肩上的那份重量，最终还是坐在了原地。

不一会儿一个留着平头的高大男人出现在玻璃另一头。

他屏住呼吸。

那个人比以前瘦了，背也有些佝偻，曾经俊朗的面容篆刻了岁月的痕迹，但那爽朗温厚的眼神丝毫未变。

十年的牢狱生活并未改变他的本性。

莫关山眼眶渐渐湿了，他抹掉眼泪，想看清这个曾用生命保护他的男人——

这个世界上最爱他的男人。

对方也怔怔地盯着他半晌，温厚沉静的眼睛也湿润起来。

最终男人露出宽慰的笑容，隔着玻璃，坐在了他对面。

他连忙拿起话筒，喉咙却被堵住般发不出任何声音。

耳边传来一句熟悉而沧桑的“关山”。

他终于忍不住失声痛哭。

男人伸出手，隔着玻璃触摸对方红色的脑袋，渐渐红了眼眶。

探监时间不长，狱警咳嗽了一声。

莫关山泪流满面地抬起头，哽着嗓子喊了一声“老爸”。

“我儿子都长这么大了，挺帅的啊。”男人的手贴着玻璃抚摸儿子的脸，眯起雾气升腾的眼睛微笑，“对不起，没能看着你长大。”

莫关山无声地流着泪，望着这个曾经像山一样的男人，像个无助的孩子，哭着等待父亲的拥抱。

“没想到还能再见到你。”男人摸了摸鼻子，忍不住扭过头掩去眼底的泪水，“你别怪爸爸。”

“爸，对不起。”莫关山紧紧捏着话筒，“对不起。”

“瞎说什么啊，傻小子。”

“我……我会很快长大，我会照顾好妈妈，赚钱养家。”红发少年低头擦干泪水，眉眼间终于透出点强硬的神色，“我们一起……等你回来……”他声音哽咽，却十分坚定。

墙对面的人闻言却垂下眼，“别管我了，你要开心地活下去就好。别留遗憾。”

“我们等你回来，爸爸。”莫关山何尝不知道父亲是无期徒刑，一辈子都再难见天日，仍然带着哭腔大叫了一声，“我会一直等你！”

探监时间即将结束，狱警敲了敲玻璃。

“关山，记得爸爸永远爱你。”

直到被狱警拉走，男人的目光始终温柔地锁住那个坚强又脆弱的红发少年，直到那扇冰冷的铁门再次合上。

之后莫关山每次走入绝境，想起他父亲的那句话，就会变得不再惧怕很多事了。

以至于在多年后，他几乎对从未享受过父爱、甚至对父亲因爱生恨的贺天产生了一丝不该有的怜悯。

第二份礼物是他自己捡来的。

他生怕贺天再送什么三明治床垫或者情趣玩偶之类的蛋疼玩意，随口说自己要在贺天屋里拿一样喜欢的东西。

“这屋里还有别的东西能看？”贺天张开双臂，“你直接说要我不就好了。”

“滚滚滚。”勤勤恳恳的莫家政一边清理空旷的屋子一边在角落里翻来覆去。

最终他在那一摞叠起来的纸箱里翻到一个橘色手环。

I hate my birthday.

莫关山看清上面的字，下意识回头去看贺天眉眼低垂的脸，像是翻开了别人私处的伤口一般，不安又尴尬。

“在商场看到随便买的。”贺天依然维持着无懈可击的假笑，若无其事地走过来，想顺便抽走那个手环，“不值钱。”

莫关山对他的小动作早已一清二楚，双手背到身后，敏捷地躲开，“我喜欢，就送我这个吧。”

贺天看了他一眼，没再说什么。

“喂，你小时候……”莫关山咳了两声，“那个小儿子……小时候是什么样的啊？”

“你怎么突然对那个小儿子感兴趣了？”贺天摸摸他的脸。

“妈的，说一下会死啊。”

两人背对背靠坐在地上，地板倒映着少年人孤单桀骜的脸。

“那个小儿子小时候……大概挺蠢的吧，又弱又蠢。不过一直很喜欢小狗。”

“……小狗？”

“金毛、黑背、牧羊犬之类的……最近他特别喜欢小红毛。”

“傻逼。”莫关山拿后脑勺轻轻撞了一下他的，“难道B小时候虐待他吗？”

其实以贺天现在的脸，不难想象他小时候会有多漂亮。

“小时候还好，6岁后就开始往死里训。”贺天身子往下滑了一点，头靠着他的背，“等他再懂事一点，就离开那个家了。”

“B真是没人性啊。”

“那倒不至于，B对亲人还是不错的。他的亲人只有原配生的那个大儿子。”贺天不咸不淡地说，像在谈论别家的愚蠢八卦，“不过B的大儿子也是个奇葩，斯德哥尔摩一样，好像真心憧憬仇人家的孩子，忠心耿耿地跟在A家人身边。B也纵容自己儿子追随仇人。真是搞笑。”

“那这么看，如果没有这档子事，B其实能赢过A家了？”

“我倒希望他们斗得两败俱伤，这样那个小儿子也不用担心被赢的那个弄死了。”贺天坦然道，以一种事不关己的冷静。

莫关山不禁摸了摸手环上，指尖触摸着那行细刻的英文。

“那……他妈妈对他好吗？”

身后蓦然间没了回音，莫关山正欲回头，却听那低沉的声音冷笑着开口了，“她对他挺好的，但是心里应该恨不得这人不存在吧。”

莫关山闻言，捏紧放在裤带里的手环。

“莫仔，我饿了，什么时候开饭。”贺天懒散地问了句，这人第一次以这么生硬又漫不经心的方式转开话题。就像是一种示弱。

“催个屁啊。”

话虽如此，莫关山还是骂骂咧咧地起身走向厨房。贺天果然又跟个狗皮膏药似的粘了过来，贴在他背后蹭来蹭去，这次他没有厌烦地撞开对方，甚至在切菜间隙还回身给了他一个短暂但轻柔的拥抱。

好像这样就能抱住那个独自离家无人疼爱的小小身影。

可惜这个小儿子现在一点都不小了，又高又大又不要脸，直接搂着他热吻起来，差点在厨房又来了一发，什么狗屁的温情气氛都没了。

贺天拖到高考只剩一个月才回学校上课。而莫关山的母亲也结束了疗程，以健康状态回到家中。最近S城山雨欲来，似乎要变天，凶恶的债主们也安分守己起来。

莫关山似乎真的过起了普通高中生的生活，直到接到一个没来及的拉入黑名单的电话——蛇立。

蛇立约他课间在男厕所见。

“我家那个好哥哥对你好像挺感兴趣啊？”蛇立打开水龙头，脸上一如既往挂着漫不经心的邪笑，“你说你到底有什么魅力？我以前怎么看不出来？”

“我不认识你哥。”莫关山拉上裤链，转身欲走。

“前阵子才救了你，现在就不认识了？”

莫关山顿住脚步，“丘哥？”

银发少年耸耸肩，金眸流转，打量镜子里的红发人，“还以为你攀上了贺天，已经不甩我这个屌丝哥哥了。”

说真的，除了那一头银白头发，他实在看不出眼前这人和花臂任何一点相似之处。

蛇立似乎看穿了他的想法，嗤笑道，“不是亲生的，他就是我家收养的一条狗。”

莫关山的脸彻底冷下来，他与镜子里的蛇立目光相接，对方眼里不加掩饰的鄙夷和嘲弄让他怒火中烧。

这人和花臂简直云泥之别。

“其实你也是贺天养的狗。”他继续迈步，背后嘲讽的声音再次响起，“还真以为自己是贺家的太子妃了。”

和这个人接触越多，他就越觉得蛇立这人实在无聊透顶。

他无聊的人生就没有除了搅屎棍之外的意义了吗？

这次他连话都懒得回了。

“有个东西，你应该会有兴趣。”蛇立摸了摸裤带，扬了扬手机。

“没兴趣。”

蛇立恍若未闻，径自按下公放键。

扬声器里传来贺天和他的对话，一字一句，清楚地回荡在空旷的男厕。最后一声引人遐想的拉链声，录音戛然而止。

莫关山低着头静静地听完，两人沉默片刻，再抬起头时，他已收起一切情绪。

“你以为我会信？”

以贺天的警惕程度，绝不会允许这种录音留在别人手上。

“上次我说是贺天设局英雄救美，你还是不信啊？”蛇立感慨地摇摇头，讽刺而怜悯，如同看着一头执迷不悟撞死在南墙的狗。

“看在你也帮我做过事的份上，劝你别跟他玩太过了，小心把命玩丢了。”

那份录音在莫关山心里虽然掀起了一点涟漪，但也并不能撼动他分毫。

他也没有那个闲工夫去管。

他母亲正殷切地盼望着高考，他的成绩也的确在某人的辅导下进步神速——的确人一旦专注下来，的确没什么难事。

当莫关山以为自己能风平浪静地迎接高考时，贺天以有事为由消失了近一周，而同班的寸头状似漫不经心地告诉他贺天似乎出现在了市内某家医院。

他都差点忘了寸头生在一个医药世家。

正是之前莫母住院的那家。

尽管贺天临走前告诫他绝对、绝对不要再找他。那时候他却管不了许多，满心只担忧贺天的安危。

他还是在放学后熟练地翻墙而出，翘了晚自习，直奔医院。

那个高大的黑发少年孑然独立于窗前，烟雾间那个背影又像一吹即散，莫关山加快步子，上前拍拍他的肩。

贺天回过头，怔怔地看了他一会，久别重逢一般紧紧抱住他。

“别废话了。”莫关山推开他，瞪大眼极其认真地盯着他，“我该怎么帮你。”

贺天叹息般说道，“这是我家的事。本来不该让你插手的。”

这次的目标，身份几乎与见家贺家的家主平起平坐，背景雄厚红黑参杂，有钱有权还有武力，属于平常根本抓不到衣角的云端上的大人物。

这次他准备趁贺见两家相斗时渔翁得利。

也许是杀孽太重，他唯一的继承人患上先天肾衰竭，不择手段地从东南亚黑市找到合适的肾源，动手术前的检查手续刚好在这家市内顶级的医院进行。

这也是那个人唯一可供人抓住的弱点。

贺天利用医院的人脉扣住了这个唯一的肾源，预备偷运出来借此要挟那个大人物。

莫关山此时也顾不得埋汰贺天缺德了。

“藏哪儿？”

“还记得请我打MMA那个老板吗？”

“那个假拳老板？”

贺天低笑，“对，他在省外有不少私人会所，那些人一时半会动不了。”

“所以你准备在医院守一个星期？”

“明天动身。我不能一直守着，我要防着姓见的和姓贺的捣乱。”

“你想整的这人，有姓贺的把柄？”

“他知道有把柄的人在哪。”

“我明天替你守。”莫关山二话不说。

贺天却犹疑起来，眉心蹙起深深的皱褶。

“其实你不用……”

面对婆婆妈妈的贺天，莫关山懒得废话，抽走对方叼在嘴里的新烟，“少抽点烟。”

“明天那个……‘假拳老板’会派一队保镖来，都是战绩不错的选手。你替我看着他们就行，不用自己出手。”

莫关山点点头，神情淡定又沉稳。

他的小红毛好像真的成长了。

贺天从怀里抽出一支精致小巧的钢笔，莫关山一摸就知价格不菲，质感极佳，设计巧妙，笔尖更是闪着漂亮的纯金光芒。

“祝你……高考成功。”

贺天又一次伸臂抱住他，生离死别般揉进怀里，“如果出了事，这支笔可能会管用。无论发生什么，先保自己的命。”

“行了。”莫关山实在不懂这人磨叽什么，“明天完事了，一起去你家，有东西给你。”

明天是莫关山的生日。

他并没有告诉贺天自己生日的确切日期，而贺天也从未过问。但是他的18岁生日还是打算跟这个人一起度过。

 

当晚潜入医院的人马并不多，那群练家子在近身肉搏中轻松压制了对手。莫关山在医院门口目送大队人马将人运上车后，另一队潜伏在暗处的黑衣人悄无声息地贴近他。

暗处响起熟悉的枪械声。

莫关山举起双手，放弃抵抗。

 

他的18岁生日在不见天日的狭窄房里无声地度过了。

他并没有那么害怕， 只为自己夭折的18岁庆生宴略感惋惜。

 

花臂接到贺天电话的时候正跟贺呈讨论工作，挂了电话他顺便抬了一下手，手机砸到见家顶层大厦的钢化玻璃上，顿时四分五裂。

“你弟弟真能干。”

他记得上次将奄奄一息的莫关山送到贺天手里时，他其实动了一点真怒，也破例开口警告对方别再这么算计这孩子。

那时贺天眼里的疼惜愧疚也不像演的。

现在他简直怀疑这个贺家二儿子是个表演型人格。

“我得去一趟。”花臂摘下对讲机往外走。

“你很在意那个红毛小鬼？”贺呈冷眼望着他的背影，平淡地说。

花臂听到这话，脚步未停，只回头看了他一眼。

这一眼让贺呈轻轻闭上眼，没有再说什么。

 

贺天深谙狡兔三窟的道理，医院里那个肾源是假，真身已被他亲自送走，对方却趁机逮住了莫关山。

贺天当着花臂的面与对方交涉。

“虎父无犬子，贺天，我记住你了。”

“别废话了，开条件吧。”贺天已经失去对年长者的礼貌和耐性。

“把那个人还来，一命换一命。”

“你儿子那命根子在私人会所好吃好喝，这事现在不是我说了算了。”

“那你明天等着收快递吧。”对方也无意与他周旋下去，“耳朵还是手指，看我心情。”

“我说了，他不过是我的一条狗，你就算把他分尸炖成一锅，也不值你儿子的命。”贺天面不改色，“不如考虑看看我要的东西。”

“那我们用快递交流吧。”对方切断了线路。

花臂听完全程，横了贺天一眼。

“你到底要人还是要东西？”

“你只负责救人，其他的别管。”贺天指节泛白，指甲陷入掌心，无意识间已划破皮肉。

花臂瞟了眼他满手的红痕，无奈地摇了摇头。

 

莫关山第三次从别人口中听到贺天说他是宠物时，内心已毫无波动了。

他滴水未进四肢被束超过24小时，其实脑子里早已不剩什么思考力气了。

身下地板轻微摇荡，耳边传来阵阵的潮声，连带一丝微不可查的咸腥味。这是一艘游轮的货舱。

原来不知不觉已来到N城，离家那么远了。

“贺天没管你死活。”

一个老者的声音从上方传来，颇具威严与震慑力。一听就是一辈子呼风唤雨的上位者。

“你对我也没价值了，拿去喂鱼吧。”

对方也没空听他的回复，单方面宣布他的死讯后，沉稳的脚步声渐远。

莫关山试着动了动身体，他靠墙而坐，双手被手铐栓在墙上的扶手处，双脚被绳索束住。

不知过了多久，此时舷门传来一阵细微响动，货舱溜进来一个人。

一个身手十分了得的人。

莫关山屏气凝神。

“三明治小鬼？”

来人低低地唤了一声，语气有几分促狭，对暗号一般。

他忍不住闷笑一声，来人在暗处准确地朝他的方向走来。

“你还好吧？”近在咫尺的声音平静如常，让他也冷静了不少。

“还好。”他清了清嗓子，只是稍微有点渴，“对了，我鞋里有支钢笔……”

他说着磕了磕鞋，花臂也不啰嗦，蹲下身摸索到他细瘦的脚踝，解开鞋带，取出那根精致钢笔。

“纯金的？”

锋利的笔尖在暗处泛着金光。

花臂从容不迫地以钢笔割开他腿上的绳索，又灵巧地打了个活结。

“手铐我没办法。”花臂凑在他耳边说，“他们一开船就会把你扔下去。解开手铐我就带你下水。”

花臂合上笔盖，将钢笔放回他鞋底，物归原主。

似乎是感受到莫关山疑惑的目光，他不自然地补充了一句：“我水性很好。”

莫关山点点头，意识到对方看不到，于是说了一声，“谢了。”

商量完脱身对策，两个少言寡语的人顿时相顾无言。

此时地板一震，笛呜声起，船已准备起航。

也许太久未进食，莫关山有些心率不齐。

他喜欢山，却是一个相当怕水的人，这也是他时刻都备着一把伞的原因。

不知是船舱内过于安静，还是他的心跳声过于剧烈，花臂咳了两声，似乎也找不到什么说辞安抚他，最后干巴巴地说了一句，“我水性……真的不错。”

莫关山被那极其艰难的几个字逗得弯了弯嘴角，心情舒畅许多。

他索性闭目养神。

花臂冷不防开口，“钢笔谁送的？”

红发人睁开眼睛。

“小天？”

“嗯。”

“他对你……”花臂思考了一下，没找到适合的词汇。

莫关山心领神会，又“嗯”了一声。

没想到这男人在这种关头都不忘八卦一番，大概这种场面对人家来说已经司空见惯了，还不如八卦有意思。

“喜欢他？”

“……嗯。”

花臂又沉默了片刻，不知该如何开口劝他。

莫关山难以控制心率，闭上眼也无法休息，于是主动和花臂聊起来，“你跟贺天认识多久了？”

“十年。”

“这样啊。”

莫关山应了一声，等他补充更多细节，谁知这人好像是真的不会聊天，一个萝卜一个坑地答完问题就不准备继续了。

他无奈追问道：“怎么认识的？”

“和他哥一起，训练他。”

“和他哥？他是你们带大的？”

“我跟他哥是战友。以前是一个队的。”提到贺呈，花臂匮乏的语言能力似乎终于恢复了一点，“退伍后他说要训练他弟，我去帮忙。”

“怎么个训法？”

“和部队里差不多。”

莫关山想象了一下，娇小瘦弱的小贺天被两个手腕铁血的壮汉联手操练，难怪长大后会在沉默中变态。

“他小时候什么样的？”

这个问题又一次难倒了花臂，他相当不擅长形容任何东西，尤其是性格还没成型的小孩。在他眼里所有小孩都一个样，贺天小时候也最多比同龄人长得更漂亮秀气点而已。

他绞尽脑汁，勉强挤出三个字，“蛮好看。”

莫关山这次是真被逗乐了，鼻子里哼出轻快的气息在静谧中清晰可闻。

花臂却叹了口气。

“他也就是好看点。”长者语重心长地劝道，“你要顾好自己。”

 

此时船身一阵猛烈地摇晃，船舶离港，莫关山猝不及防地撞到墙上。

此时上方传来恼怒的指责怒骂声，除了那个老者还有另外两个声音。

莫关山倏然睁大眼睛。

他听过这个声音。

三人吵吵嚷嚷了一会，一人责怪老者为什么不按计划行事，非要将船驶离航道。

老者在解释是为了自己的儿子和货舱里的两人。

“别耽误了大事。”第三人声音相当沙哑，语气不耐，“动作快点，我赶时间。”

“对，拿到‘东西’最重要。没空陪你耗。”

“我调快艇来。”

不一会，头顶上方落下一线白光，货舱顶门被拉开，花臂闪身躲进货箱间的阴影里。

两个带枪的保镖走下来，神色冷峻地走近他，一人用枪对准他的脑袋，一人不紧不慢地取出钥匙。

手铐解开的那一刹那，暗处两发子弹无声地袭来，那个持枪的人当场倒地。莫关山立刻挣开活结，机敏地踹倒另一个拔枪的人。

全船警报已响。

舷窗舱门自动闭紧。

花臂拽着他顺着楼梯爬上去。

这艘华丽壮阔的豪华游轮，连甲板都雪白锃亮。

莫关山眯着眼，忍耐着刺目的天光，斑斓视线里，只见与那老者交谈的背影，仓皇消失于拐角。

这两个人，他大概都见过。

其中一个是在贺天的成人礼上。

全船保镖开始向他们聚集，花臂在众人的反应过来前，拎着莫关山纵身跃入水里。

海里冰冷昏暗，他一动不动。

一旁高壮的身子倒游刃有余，按着莫关山的背不断下潜，四周不断有子弹穿透水面射入海里，如同水底落下了冷雨。

他像讨厌水一样讨厌下雨。

那遍布纹身的健壮手臂稳稳地驮着他，直到将他送上岸。

两人藏身在码头货船的间隙里，身前堆满密密麻麻的集装箱，鱼腥浓重，盖住两人的血腥味。

“有人来救。”花臂在他手心写下四个字。

莫关山嘴唇青紫，目光紧盯着海面，那艘油轮调转方向回头追来。

不久，一队便服保镖穿梭于码头，在货箱间挨个巡视，花臂挡在他身前，将他掩护在臂弯下。

莫关山目光灼灼，赤眸仍锁定海面。

一艘亮白张扬的双层快艇驶近那艘游轮，眼熟的身影在保镖的护送下陆续登上甲板。

他想起临行前那个孤单的背影。想起那双总令他不能自己的黑眼睛。想起那道时常萦绕在耳旁性感低沉的声音。

【你敢试试吗？】

这也许就是贺天最后的机会了。

他从不习惯理性的思考，短短一瞬在脑内千回百转，可最终他还是抛开所有理智思虑，深吸一口气，推开花臂的胳膊向前冲去，单薄的身子穿梭于腥味四溢的货箱，像一只义无反顾撞向南墙的飞鸟，再次坠入海中。

花臂在心底骂了一句粗话。

码头人潮喧哗，杂乱拥堵，那群保镖大海捞针般的寻人根本毫无作用。

花臂藏在暗处，目视那群保镖全数离开，也眼睁睁望着那个红发少年潜入船底，从后方攀上了那艘快艇，直到彻底消失在视线里。

全身湿漉漉的高大男人黑着脸离开码头，用公用电话打给了贺天。

那头的人听完他简洁的描述倒吸一口凉气，少年阴森凶狠的声音传来：“你就是这么救人的？”

“这不就是你的计划吗？”

“我没有！”贺天气急败坏地吼出来，似乎在和谁争辩，“我没有。”

可是没有用了，木已成舟。

 

莫关山脱下湿透的鞋，匿身在甲板下。那三人轻装上阵，并未带大队随扈。

夜色降临，他无声地爬上在甲板上，避开所有保镖，躬起的肩背如同蓄势待发的小豹。

浓厚暗沉的天幕罩下，盖住天地间一切光华。

快艇行驶速度极快，脚边是令他胆战的海潮声，铺天盖地般回荡，此刻却方便了他的行动

——海浪声掩盖船上的一切琐碎声响，连同他趔趄的脚步和急促的呼吸。

他已经整整48小时未进饮食。

楼梯间必定安排两人把守，以他现在的体力绝无胜算，他绕到另一头，顺着栏杆蹑手蹑脚攀上二层，二层仅一间贵宾室，暖黄灯光从门缝漏出。

他屏息，高瘦的身子贴在门后阴影处。

房里飘散出两股不同的烟味，对话声清晰传出。

“东西没差错吧？”

“放心。”

“还在担心你儿子？”

“匹配的肾源……不容易找。”

“有了那个’东西’，贺家和见家以后都得给你绕道，S市就等于是你的地盘了。还怕什么？”

“错过最佳手术时机，以后就……”

一声拍肩的闷响，在贺天成人礼上听过的声音虚假地安慰了一句：“这次也是我们急躁了。”

“到时候，我要把姓贺的小鬼剁碎了喂鱼。”

莫关山弯起惨白的唇，看来自己赌对了。

那个重要的“把柄”就在船上。

他仰头靠在墙上，无声地吐息。

如果这个时候是贺天会怎么做？

两人又闲聊了一会，第三人迟迟不开口。

“老秘，怎么一直不说话？”

老秘……

莫关山心脏紧缩。

“说什么？”

“你守了那么久秘密，怎么突然想开了？”

“我想活命。”

粗哑的声音与记忆中的并不重合，他闭了闭眼睛。

不远处传来脚步声，莫关山压下慌乱疑虑，闪身躲进贵宾室隔间的卫生间。

保镖们敲开贵宾室的门，谈话声静了一会，门被推开，其中一人声音惶惑，“有人混上来了，我们发现地下室有血迹。”

“是吗？”老者倒是沉稳如泰山。

倒是刚才那个一直当和事佬的声音粗声骂了两声废物。

“找出来。”

那粗哑的声音走出房间，一声令下，急促的脚步声徘徊在四面八方，全船的保镖倾巢而出，在这狭窄的空间搜索他。

一道沉静的脚步声缓缓逼近。

他无声地静立于黑暗中，积聚最后一丝力气，一点一点旋出笔盖。

门锁转动，他一脚踹开门，门外的人机敏地闪过，让出一线逃生之路，他风一般向外冲，来人递出匕首，在他腹部留下一道长长的血痕。他头也不回，反手刺去。

不知那尖刺扎中哪处，背后这人闷哼一声，他借机甩开半个身位，奔至二层栏杆处，翻身跃下之前，他下意识回头望去。

与那人四目相对的刹那，两人心底皆是一震。

“莫关山？”

来人欲抛出匕首的动作生生停在半路。

他捡回了一条命。

莫关山跃上甲板，保镖从两旁包抄过来，他钻进一层的客房，抄起桌上烟灰缸狠狠向上掷去，破碎声乍响，玻璃碎渣簌簌落下。

追兵一时视线受阻，开了几枪就停下。

他翻窗滚去另一边的甲板，从安全通道钻入地下室。

浓重的黑暗密密地罩下来，如同那个黑发黑眸的人给他的感觉，难测的危险与神秘，也有莫名的安全感。

黑暗是他最好的掩护。

头顶上方传来忽远忽近的脚步声与呼喊声。

他摸了一把腹部的伤口，心跳如鼓。

刚刚看到的那张脸，虽然沧桑狰狞，虽然有道从额角蔓延至下巴的伤疤，却的确是记忆中那一个。

失血让他的头脑无法正常运转。

他攒紧手里的钢笔，这是那个人留给他的唯一武器。

他无意识间转了转笔杆，微弱的蓝光从中接的缝隙间亮起。

竟然是一支录音笔。

那一刹那，整个世界都安静下来，他什么都听不到了。

原来这就是贺天的……计划。

他无力地撺住手中钢笔，太过冰冷刺骨。

上方传来震动，有人开始撬门板。

他惨笑着，旋开下杆，墨水管处是淡蓝色屏幕，幽光照亮他血红的眼。

他按了一下尾冒，计时器一秒秒往前走，如同身畔流逝的涟漪，一去不返。

也许几分钟后，他就会被投入海中，不知道在水上漂流多久才会被人找到。

他真的非常讨厌水，却竟然为了一个人不管不顾地自投罗网，浸身自己最恐惧的事物里。

这种感情真的让他……无力又害怕。

 

花臂和贺天追查到那艘快艇时，已人去舱空。

贺天跃上那艘漂泊在岸边的空船，表情很是镇定，循着二层的血迹一路来到地下货舱。

货舱里空气不通，血腥味显得格外浓重，乱乱地摆了几个杂货箱，窄小的舷窗透出斑驳天光。

货舱地板上的血迹只集中在一处。

打斗的痕迹很明显，甚至还有一双染血的手铐。

贺天像只寻找幼崽的豹子，张开一切毛孔感观，仔细嗅着寻觅着。

最终他在地板缝隙里捡起一枚亮色的耳钉。

这时花臂喊了他一声，说自己在其中一个杂货箱里发现一支钢笔，笔尖的血迹已干涸氧化，距离事发已过去至少两天。

贺天不动声色地收进口袋，没有告诉任何人这是什么。

花臂深深地看了他一眼。

 

【喂……有人吗？听得到吗？……有人听到的话，帮我找一个叫贺天的人……一个黑头发高个子的，眼睛长头顶上的男的……】

破碎虚弱的声音从录音笔里传来。

【帮我告诉他，让他……咳咳……照顾好我妈……别让她担心我……可以的话，帮我把债还了…………】

声音的主人咳了一声，似乎在掩饰自己的虚弱痛苦。

过了大概1分钟，录音笔里一片沉默，除了窸窸窣窣的脚步声与起伏的海浪，什么都没有。

贺天甚至觉得自己的心跳和录音笔里这个人同时起伏着。

最后，一个温柔低沉的声音传来：

【还有一件事……告诉姓贺的白痴。他以前警告过我的话，我现在可以回他——】

【已经晚了。】

贺天冷酷的面具瞬间支离破碎。

他有些站不稳了。

 

【我可不希望……你越来越喜欢我。】

他曾这么警告他。

【已经晚了。】

 

夏至将至，全城莘莘学子如临深渊。烈日炎炎之下，以刺股悬梁之势挥汗奋笔，为了决定命运的考试破釜沉舟。

无人在意这数以万计的年轻生命中，有谁消失无踪，有谁命悬一线。

也无人知晓艳阳之下的风起云涌，贺家与见家背水一战

——这座城市已经要变天了。

 

莫关山到底没能成为海底浮尸。

快艇之上的三人在主宰他的生杀大权上意见分歧，那位高权重的老者主张斩草除根，不留后患；那位成人礼上有过一面之缘的男人——被贺天射中肩膀的贺家叛徒，则建议留他一命，以备不时之需；最后一票决定他生死的，是那个面目狰狞的“老秘”。

如果不是那天贺天翻电话簿时特意问起，他几乎忘了这人的长相。

“老秘”是他父亲旧识，他儿时与这人有过数面之缘。原本就表情寡淡的人在添上那道刀疤后更加面目狰狞，不露喜怒。

最后这人摇了摇头，他保住了一条命。

他被制伏后一度失血过多，在路上颠簸了两三日，奄奄一息，是“老秘”暗中遣人为他止血送食，还曾在深夜里偷偷下来看了他一眼。

他始终记得“老秘”那时看清他的脸时，眼中闪过的惊异和不解。

这三人下船后便情绪压抑，争执不断，显然被人釜底抽薪，走到了死胡同。

他想，自己的努力没白费，贺天八成得手了。

那时他唯一的念想只剩贺天找到那管录音笔，良心发现帮他照顾好母亲。

没想到他还有命再见到那个人。

 

这三人辗转回到S市，在一间城郊的废弃仓库等着贺天赴约。

这里荒烟蔓草，杳无人迹，是藏匿军火、毁尸灭迹的绝佳选择。

那个黑发少年推开锈迹斑斑的铁门冷着脸走上前，他的心依然不受控制地跳动起来。

他被枪指着太阳穴，双手被缚，两人的视线越过对峙的人马短短相交，那双眼里藏着的愧疚与担忧仍能刺痛他冰冷的心。

此时那位老者一拍手，眼角处一抹金色，一张熟悉的脸出现在他身侧。金发少年与他一样被枪指着头，作为筹码出现在这里。

贺天的目光立刻从他身上移开。

他想，他知道为什么那位老者始终显得从容不迫，也不在意取缔他的性命了

——也知道贺天此行是为谁而来了。

见家少爷比他待遇好一点，四肢未被束缚，脸色如常，只是嘴上贴了封条。

这倒霉蛋这段日子难逃被绑架的厄运，淡蓝色的眼睛慌张地四处张望，在他与贺天之间来回打转，显然不知道发生了什么。

莫关山暗自观察四周环境。

贺天和花臂只带了十名随行保镖，双方人马基本一致，各自盘踞仓库两端。

这座弥漫着铁锈味的仓库有两层楼高，空空荡荡，腐烂零落的木箱不足以成为掩体。四面墙壁各一扇门，没有安全通道。

“我们要的人呢？”老者开口。

贺天推了一把身旁的五花大绑的人，交出自己的一个筹码——这是那个被他调包的肾源。

“还有一样呢？”那贺家元老“叛徒”目光阴霾，扫过贺天和花臂空空的双手。

贺天无辜地耸肩一笑。

“你说的，一命换一命。”

“我们这可是有两条命，你只能换一条。”

两人被枪抵着像前两步，如同两件供君选择的商品。

黑发人深沉的目光停在他的脸上片刻后，毫不犹豫地望向了见一，“你说呢？”

莫关山闭上眼。

“你还真不要你的小情人了？”

贺天像是听到了什么好笑的事，忍不住掩嘴轻笑了好几声。

“说了多少次，我很喜欢他，但他只是我的宠物。”他显得十分放松，双手插兜，“你会为了宠物不要命吗？”

没等对方开口，他又指着见一继续道，“再说，你们真以为见家会在乎这小鬼？”

“见家只剩这一个血脉，如果不在乎，你何必守着他这么多年？”

贺天轻笑一声，不置可否。

“‘大筹码’已经在我手里了，这个人充其量就是个添头。你以为呢？”他声音轻柔，字字诛心，“老实说，你把他们都杀了我也没太大损失。人就一个，你爱换不换。”

老者沉吟半晌，推了一把金发少年，“换！”

双方保镖挟持着各自的人质走到仓库中央，花臂皱眉紧盯着人质交接，贺天却一眨不眨地锁住莫关山。

两位人质交换，一步步退回各自的队伍。

“你这宠物的命，你就不要了？”那贺家“叛徒”在成人礼上见识过贺二少对“宠物”的维护，仍不死心。

“要啊。”

在花臂接过见一的刹那，贺天冷不防拔枪对准莫关山。

“你他妈疯了？！”

电光火石间，贺天瞄准莫关山小腿扣动扳机。

子弹擦过少年纤细的脚踝，挟持他的保镖下意识松手，莫关山跌落在地，双方人马同时举枪。

莫关山眼前黑影一闪，枪林弹雨间，贺天黑豹一样冲上来抱起他，退回安全区。

形势瞬间逆转。

红发少年慢慢找回自己的心跳，感到拥着自己的人全身颤抖，耳边传来破膛而出的剧烈心跳，紧绷的肌肉勒得他几乎无法呼吸。

花臂解开他背后的绳索， 见一蹲下身查看他的伤势。

作为众人的瞩目焦点，他不自在地干咳了一声，艰难开口，“我还好。”

贺天凭一己之力，换回两个筹码。

那老者的脸色彻底冷下来。

“姓贺的小鬼，本来我还有点欣赏你。”老者恶狠狠地说着，抬手拍了三下，“但你这次太不知天高地厚了。”

一名随扈对着屋顶开了一枪，子弹震得整座仓库哐哐作响。

门外响起一阵整齐划一的脚步声。

冷不防一声轰鸣，破旧的铁门飞了出去，一队全副武装的人出现在门外，将整个仓库团团围住。

毫无死角，他们每个人都是瞄准镜下的刀俎鱼肉。

“只要走出这扇门，你们就会被立马射穿。”老者残忍地笑着，“别玩花样了。”

贺天再聪明到底只是势单力薄的高中生，位高权重的前辈的底子不是他能抗衡的。

黑发少年回头审视一圈敌方兵力，仍满脸沉静，“连‘亲兵’都动了，真是下了血本啊。”

“交出’东西’。”“老秘”锈铁锯木般嘶哑的声音响起，手下意识伸进裤袋，“你们走不了的。”

贺天和花臂同时皱眉。

对方裤袋凸现一块方型轮廓，袋口透出一线红光。

“还埋了炸弹？”贺天撩开汗湿的刘海，露出犀利眉眼，“挺谨慎啊。”

“毁尸灭迹。”“老秘”扯了扯嘴角，纵横全脸的刀疤也随之扭曲。

这荒郊野岭之地的确是毁尸灭迹的最佳场所，化作肥料都不会有人寻到。

“我很好奇，拿到‘东西’准备怎么办？收了贺家见家然后平分？”贺天冷静的目光在三人间徘徊，定格在贺家曾经的亲信上，“你说你，在贺家也算二把手的位置了，一人之下万人之上，你还想怎么样？”

“贺二少，不用挑拨离间。”被指摘了贺家元老有点恼怒，“贺总和见先生现在已经斗起来了，不会有人来救你。”

贺天回头飞快地看了一眼花臂。

“他只是蛇家养的狗，你以为值几个钱？”

莫关山感到腰间的手越扣越紧，甚至碰触到潦草包扎的伤口。

他忍着痛，一语不发。

敌众我寡，援兵不到。

贺天处心积虑步步为营这么久，在刹那功亏一篑。

黑发少年脸上终于失去惯有的镇定。

一将功成万骨枯。

他毕竟只是个如临深渊的少年。

此时老者露出笑容唱起白脸，“贺二少，你的命我可以不动。老实说，我很欣赏你，只要你交出‘东西’，不管见家贺家的结果如何，我可以给你一个容身之处。”

贺天咬着牙，不甘地盯着那笑意满满的老者。

“是吗？”大概会是棺材里的容身之处吧。

莫关山望着黑发少年额角渗出细密汗珠。

其实这个人竭尽全力所争取的，也只是不再任人宰割，只是一点活下去的自由。

双方在沉默中僵持数秒。

闷热潮湿的仓库里，贺天背后衣衫湿透，他松开莫关山。

此时“老秘”抬起手腕看了看表，手又下意识伸进裤袋。

贺天紧盯着那只沧桑粗糙的手，眸中精光一闪。

下一刻，黑发少年纵身扑向那面目可怖的男人，抽出袖中钢笔刺下去。

与此同时，数发子弹齐齐射向他，其中一枚直冲贺天背心。

那一排威力十足的大口径手枪，正是贺天在成人礼上收到的那中，足以让人心脏爆裂。

千钧一发。

莫关山眼前画面一瞬间一帧一帧放慢，他脑中一片空白，甚至听到子弹破空的声音，在理智触及神经前，直觉控制着他的身体飞身上前，推开黑发人。

那发子弹埋入他的大腿，击穿他的动脉。

贺天夺过“老秘”手中的炸弹定时器，回过头来看他，也看到他鲜血淋漓的腿伤。

不知过了多久，应该只有短短一瞬，又像走过了一生的时间。

那曾经抚摸过他全身的修长手指动了动，定时器开了，屏幕上的计时器开始走动。

两分钟后，这里即将灰飞烟灭。

寡不敌众，玉石俱焚是唯一的出路。

莫关山垂下眼，眼里的光全部熄灭了。

他的脚踝是贺天亲自射中，他的大腿已皮开肉绽。

他已经失去的行动力，不可能在这争分夺秒的时刻逃走了。

贺天放弃了他。

刚刚对方看他的眼神让他突然领悟到，从他认识贺天那天到如今，这个人应该等这一天已经很久了。

养兵千日用兵一时。

贺天耐心尽力地培养，辅助他成长为最忠实最得力的战犬，似乎只为了今天这一刻。

莫关山坐在原地。

腿部牵动骨肉的疼痛此刻竟如隔靴搔痒，远不及心脏那绞在一处般的撕心裂肺。

他从不知道一个没流血的地方可以这么痛，痛得下一秒就要死去一样。

身体本能的求生机制让他张着嘴，极尽全力维持着呼吸。

兵荒马乱间，众人不分敌我地往外逃窜，包围着他们的那队人马也护送着那三人离开。

见一手脚并用地向两人跑来，试图拽起跪坐在地上的莫关山。

贺天一脸失神，面无表情地扯开见一的胳膊。

“你他妈疯了？！”见一惊怒地吼道。

莫关山并不惊讶。

他作为一只残废战犬的利用价值已消耗殆尽。

贺天此刻更需要的是这个见家唯一的血脉，去为他争取自己的性命与自由。

尽管如此，疼痛难忍的红发少年仍用最后一丝力气拽住贺天的衣角。

那力气轻如鸿毛，却让贺天动弹不得。

黑发人回头对上他的眼睛。

莫关山以前只知这人的眼眸漆黑深邃，眸光风流多情，可在方才那一刻，他突然发现贺天的瞳孔外是一圈灰色瞳仁，那层晦暗不明的颜色让他的眼睛看起来无比凉薄冷漠。

如同世间一切温暖与温情都无法融化的冰川。

原来贺天有一双极其无情的眼睛——和贺天父亲的一模一样。

时间一分一秒地流走。

见一伸手想挣开贺天，但对方掐着自己的力度仿佛要把他胳膊捏碎。

离爆炸还剩一分钟。

贺天眼中那块冰川几乎要龟裂。

“来不及了！”

花臂麾下的保镖始终密切关注三人，见他们僵持不下，其中一人抬起手臂，一枚钢刺直冲莫关山门面射来。

那是专属蛇立家的暗器。

红发人侧脸避开，松开孱弱的手，锐利的金属物划过他的眼角，顿时血流不止。

贺天僵硬地回过身，继续往外逃去。

“贺天。”

莫关山在他身后低低地唤了一声。

那气若游丝的声音，不知为何穿过喧嚣战场传入贺天耳里。

就像宇宙间只剩下那声绝望的呼喊。

贺天顿住脚步，理智告诉他不该回头。他知道自己一旦回头，所见的画面将令他这辈子都无法释怀。

但他的脖子像被谁操控一样，慢慢、慢慢地转了过去。

血一般凄丽的少年坐在原地，半边脸已被染红，血水冲刷过他尖锐艳丽的眉眼。

他就这样执拗而单纯地看着他，眸光赤诚清澈地、无欲无求地，似乎只想在最后时刻最后看一眼所爱之人的面容。

他就这样静静地看着他。

那样心如止水，甚至无一丝怨愤。

那一刻，贺天眼底的冰川彻底破裂，他在一瞬间被抽离灵魂，只有理智和肉体机械地转向门口，拽着金发少年头也不回地逃离这里。

15、14、13、12、11……

莫关山在心底倒数。

和他一样被遗弃在原地的计时器矜矜业业地走动，完成自己最后的使命。

那红色的数字即将化为四个零，和他一起走到尽头。

预想中的灼烧疼痛并未降临，一个厚实的肩膀扛起了他，稳稳地往外飞奔。

余光里，“老秘”躺在原地呻吟。

原来他又得救了。

灼人的日光刺痛他干涩的眼睛，莫关山实在太累了，他靠在那个有些陌生的肩膀，合眼睡了过去，像永远不会醒来般。

 

他好像睡了很久，再睁开眼时有种再世为人的错觉。

然而腿部火辣的疼痛提醒他，他还是这一世的莫关山。

那只被抛弃的丧家之犬。

熟悉的消毒水味充斥着鼻端，第一个映入眼帘的是那个挺拔厚实的白发背影。

他张了张嘴，只发出沙哑的气声。

花臂转过头，指了指他的喉咙，对他“嘘”了一声。

“跟你妈打了电话，说你在外面补习。”

“谢谢。”他用唇语说。

这人真的体贴，总能第一时间明白他最关心的事。

“还疼吗？”另一个并不陌生的声音响起，是那个金丝眼镜。

联想到这人和贺家的关系，他眼里闪过一丝隐痛。

“手术是我做的，还算成功。”金丝眼镜态度专业，一丝不苟地检查他的伤处，“但是你的大腿撕裂太严重，以后可能……”

犀利的男人难得沉默了片刻，“不能恢复到受伤前的状态了。”

他点头致谢。

“我没放太多麻醉剂，疼就说一声。”

他眨了眨眼，这种程度的生理疼痛于他而言，似乎已微不足道了。

金丝眼镜略微担忧地看了他两眼，转身离开病房。

花臂探了探他的额头，“烧退了，你再歇会吧。”

 

他在这豪华舒适的单人病房里睡了三天，专业护理人员每日照顾，嗓子渐渐恢复，他给母亲打了个电话报平安。

花臂和金丝眼镜时不时来查看他的伤势。见一和展正希来探访过一次，被他婉言谢绝。

对着这些人，他一时半会真的不知该说什么。

到第四天，花臂身旁站这一个黑发黑眸的人，来人站在门口礼貌地敲了敲门。

“他想跟你聊聊。”

是贺呈。

他看了一会那张熟悉而陌生的脸，点了点头。

花臂说了一声“我就在门口”，贺呈坐在床边的椅子上，清了清嗓子开口说了第一句：“贺天回贺家了。”

看来那场龙争虎斗，是贺家获胜了。

“他那两个筹码起了关键作用。虽然他可能不愿意，但是他已经注定要接掌见家和贺家了。”

那真是恭喜他了。

贺呈看出他嘴角的嘲讽，叹了口气，“有一点他没骗你，他的确对贺家和见家的家业没兴趣，他只想要自由。这次回贺家其实是……”

“这跟我没什么关系吧。”莫关山疲倦地打断他，并不想知道贺太子辉煌的过去与未来。

贺呈皱了皱眉。

看来贺家这两兄弟的关系并不如贺天自述的那么糟糕，不过现在想想，贺天嘴里会有几句真话呢？

“我这次来只是想给你个解释，莫叔叔以前对我们有恩……”

莫关山愣了一下，“我爸？”

他突然反应过来，顿时手脚冰凉，全身开始颤抖冒汗。

“听我说完吧……”

 

其实贺天的确在没有骗他太多。

例如他本人的身世，见家、贺家和蛇家的真实关系，以及他所追求的目标。

而很多事，他也在看到那根录音笔的时候都猜到了。

例如贺天处心积虑接近他、悉心培养他，是为了有朝一日为自己所用，甚至为自己舍命。

例如蛇立的确对他说了不少真话。

例如贺天送给他的那颗耳钉里藏着跟踪定位仪……

所以贺天才总能在他有难时第一时间赶到；所以贺天在他陷于水深火热时一直知道他在哪，但始终隐忍不发，只为放长线。

回想起以往的种种，贺天其实算计到了每一步。

其实抛开两人那些无谓的感情纠葛，贺天也没有欠他什么，这人数次救了他与他母亲，也的确让他极速成长，换他一两次冒险相救，并不过分。

就像贺呈所说，贺天虽然喜欢对身边的人物尽其用，但并不是一个只拿不给的小人。

无论是见一、蛇立、花臂、假拳老板，甚至于寸头，他在利用之前都付出了相应的好处，也算得上君子。

唯独对莫关山，贺天做了一次小人。

莫关山没料到的是，在那个ABC的故事里，还有一个M。

M是ABC之外第四个隐藏合伙人，除了能力不俗，性格爽朗以及厨艺超群也是三人看重他的原因。

M之前读过会计，三人信任M，将整个公司的总账都交给他管，无论白账黑账都是他一手打理。

恰好他唯一的孩子也继承了他的基因，对钱财与数字格外敏感。

就是这个孩子以及孩子的母亲，让M决定远离命在旦夕的地方，白手起家开起了餐馆。

然而世事易变，一起打江山的三人以不可挽回的方式决裂，你死我活间再无情谊可言。

曾经掌握财政大权的M手里有足以扭转乾坤的把柄，他成了兵家必夺之物。

M成了这场斗争的牺牲品，AB两家联手送他进监狱。

他在进监狱前，将那性命攸关的把柄交给了朋友“老秘”。

其实“老秘”并不姓秘，无人知道他的真实身份，只因善于保守秘密而取了化名。

M在监狱里的生死，就维系在“老秘”和这份把柄上。

这个M就是莫关山的父亲。

所有人只当他父亲只是个金盆洗手未遂的倒霉鬼，被黑社会霸凌坑害，很少有人知道这个人的真实身份，和他入狱的原因。

莫关山在父亲脱离这圈时只是襁褓中的婴儿，几乎没有人认识他的脸。

可惜贺天知道了。

他不确定贺天是不是一开始就知道才借故接近他。但他设计让莫关山和蛇立彻底决裂后，一定已经知道了他的身份。

紧接着在玩通关游戏一般，一步步获取他的信任，一点点蚕食他的心。

从他父亲的借贷关系入手，摸清他入狱前的人脉，最终顺藤摸瓜，通过层层关系，查清“老秘”的真身。

他甚至还自动献上了借条、电话簿甚至母亲的手机。

贺呈告诉他，那天车展上的退伍军人，是莫关山父亲和“老秘”共同的朋友，也是触及“老秘”真身的最后一层关系。

是他一步步将自己的父亲保命的筹码交付他人之手，将父亲推向了深渊。

感情、尊严甚至性命他都可以不在乎，唯有家人是他的底线。

而贺天将他的底线彻底踏碎，一点都不留。

可谓杀人诛心。

“其实我爸把莫叔叔送进监狱，也是为了保护他。”

“那现在呢？”莫关山目眦尽裂。

已无保命的筹码，让一个人死在监狱里是多么容易的一件事。

“放心，贺家绝对会保他。”贺呈笃定，“我现在还留在见家，这两家彻底消停前，我们会给他换个更隐蔽的地方。”

“那如果赢的是见家，我爸是不是就死定了？”

这个问题贺呈没有回答，的确很难回答。

连被莫关山质问的贺天也无法作答。

 

那天贺呈解释完前因后果留下了一张支票就离开了。数额比当初贺天父亲给他的更多一倍。

花臂在开口劝他收下之前，他默不作声地撕成两半扔进垃圾桶。

然后他拜托花臂带他去找贺天。

高考前夕，大多数高校放假，贺太子彻底过上了花天酒地的生活。毕竟贺天早已接到国外高等学府的录取书，毫无高考压力。

时隔多日，莫关山又在那家见氏旗下的KTV见到贺天，向来受欢迎的校草在临别之际办了一场高调的道别宴。

五光十色的包厢里，那些鲜嫩熟悉的年轻面孔，在酒绿灯红的熏染之下，变得陌生而可憎。

这次莫关山不再觉得其他人是异星生物，当你和所有人都不一样的时候，也许真正的怪物是你自己。

他让花臂先行离开，自己拄着拐杖一步步狼狈地走了进去，像上次贺天一样霸道地按下静音键。

“聊聊。”

他冷冷地望向那个被男女簇拥的黑发少年，几日不见，贺太子醉眼朦胧，眼下青黑，略有些颓废，却依然俊美得让人自惭形秽。

他收起搭在另一个长发男孩肩上的手。

“好。”

所有人与他擦肩而过离开房间，无法控制地投来打量的目光，好奇嘲讽惊惧担忧怜悯，红发人垂下眼，眼角伤疤阵阵刺痛发胀。

所有人出去后都围在门外，透过贴画的玻璃门打量他们。

莫关山已不再任何人的眼光放在心上。

贺天似乎喝了不少，靠坐在沙发上，手扶着额，维持着淡然的假笑。

其实也没什么好聊的，不过是要问出那句贺呈无法回答的问题。

他什么都可以不在乎，唯独忍不了贺天不顾他父亲的安危争取自己的自由，尤其是借莫关山的手。

“那如果赢的是见家，我老爸是不是就死定了？”

贺天沉默以对。

“我老爸很可能会死，你是知情的对吧？”

贺天张了张嘴，似乎想解释什么，但最后还是一语不发，继续沉默。

事已至此，莫关山觉得他跟贺天也算无话可说了，拄着拐杖转身准备离开。

“等等。”

贺天却像沉不住气，起身从单肩包里抽出一叠纸。

是那些曾经作为线索的借条。

“我给你把债还清了。”

他眼里没有半点波澜，抬头看了一眼贺天。

非常冷淡的目光。

“不用了。”他伸手，“给我吧，我以后还你的。”

“你救了我一命，还帮了我很多，还几百万，很公平。”贺天一脸公事公办。

莫关山执拗地摇摇头，“你差点害死我爸爸这件事，我会恨你一辈子，多少钱都还不了。”

他抬了抬举在半空的手，示意贺天把借条给自己。

贺天抿起削薄的嘴唇，“除了这个呢？你没有别的东西要问我吗？”

莫关山不解思索地摆了摆头。

现在说什么都没有任何意义了。

贺大公子气极反笑，冷冷地扯开嘴角，“我好歹你操了你好几个月，你不问一下我对你到底什么意思吗？”

激将法却对莫关山再也没有作用，他只是淡淡地移开视线，“我不在乎。”

黑发人愣了愣，像忍无可忍般咳嗽起来，边咳边笑，“是吗？你听到蛇立那段录音了吧？没什么想说的吗？”

莫关山垂下眼。

 

那段无聊录音里，蛇立也是在厕所约了贺天，向他打探花臂和莫关山的事，贺天不予理会。

[我好歹帮了你忙，还要借你人手，这样太不给面子了吧。]

[我不欠你什么。]

[啧，那个红毛的屁股真那么好操？连我哥都把持不住了。搞得我也想搞一下了。]

[你可以试试，你哥我暂时对付不了，废了你还没那么难。]

[看来我们贺二少是真动心了。啧啧，和你哥一样是个情种。]

[莫关山是我的东西，我养的宠物，我有洁癖，别人不能碰一下。]

[和自己的宠物谈恋爱，还谈得难舍难分人尽皆知的。佩服佩服。真是兄弟齐心啊。]

[我的东西我当然要护着，我和他的事别人管得着？你别再提贺呈恶心我。]

[哈哈，别这么激动嘛……诶，如果我告诉你的小宠物，你一直在利用他，你觉得他会咬你一口吗？]

[你以为他会信你？]

[你以为我没证据？那个耳钉，还有手机，还有上次退学的事，啧啧……也就他这种傻子想得少。]

[…………]

[我对他还真没什么兴趣，不过如果你来跪舔我的话，我还愿意考虑。]

[滚去找贺呈，别来烦我。]

[哎，呈哥经常懒得理我。我最近发现其实贺二少你也不错，和他没差多少啊。如果你不愿意舔我，我来舔你也行啊……喂，你真不怕我对你的小宠物告密？]

最后便是那引人遐想的裤拉链声。

 

当初听过那段录音，莫关山心里最坏的猜想也不过是以前贺天和蛇立乱搞的风流债，他当时无动于衷，之后依然为贺天抛却生死。

而现在他更加无动于衷，因为这一切根本不值得他在乎。

反倒是此刻贺天疑虑的表情让他备觉可笑。

这个不懂信任为何物的人，在知道他听过录音后就开始怀疑他了吧。

“你听了对吧？”

“我没什么想说的，我不在乎。”他坦白道。

到这个地步，他是真的无暇理会这种事了。

“真的吗？”

莫关山讽刺地扯扯嘴角，他又为什么要说谎，这个人已经不配让他说假话。

这次贺天似乎真的被触怒了，他弯身揪住红发人的衣领，拉着他贴近自己：“那我告诉你吧，我没有玩你，我真的很喜欢你。你可能是我至今碰过……最喜欢的人了。”

醉酒的人双目通红，嗓子沙哑，如同泣血一般，“和你在一起……我很开心。我当时是真心想试试，看我能对你痴迷到什么地步。”说着他也不知是庆幸还是失望，轻轻叹了口气，“但最后……其实也只不过是喜欢而已。”

莫关山眼皮都不抬。

“本来我是真的想把你留在身边，尽心培养你，让你成为我最得力的左右手，可惜现在……”贺天仿佛在真情实感地为他惋惜。

可惜我已经废了，不能为你所用了，是一只无用的丧家之犬了。

莫关山在心里替他补充完。

“你为我受伤，要什么补偿，我会尽量满足。”贺天犹豫了一下，“等你毕业了也可以……”

“你只需要永远消失就够了。”他打断他，非常认真地说。

贺天的手不受控制地抖起来。

他抬头望着咫尺间那张无动于衷的脸，那条盘桓在对方眼角的伤痕鲜红如火，灼得他的眼睛疼痛难当，他不得不闭上眼，才没被烫得落下泪来。

“我是喜欢你，但我不可能为了你不要命、不要自由。”贺天按住他的肩膀，“莫关山，你明白吗？”

“难道我还要说谢谢你的喜欢吗？”

难道他还指望自己像只狗一样跪舔吗？

莫关山内心嘲讽，但已没力气嘲笑了，以极其微弱的力道轻易拨开贺天的手。

贺天后退一步，像是被抽走最后一丝力气。

“欠条给我。”莫关山不愿再与他纠缠，伸手去拿纸条。

贺天条件反射般甩开，两人力气都不小，雪白的纸条在光怪陆离的房间里飞舞。

黑发人薄情的灰瞳仁映着莫关山无血色的脸。

两人隔着散落一地的纸条对视，曾经炽热浓烈的爱意彻底化为灰烬。

莫关山扶着拐杖蹲下身，一张一张地捡起来，以最姿态狼狈卑微，脸上却挂着淡然的骄傲。

而站在原地的贺天，身侧的手紧握到扭曲变形的地步，眼里的痛苦再也无法掩藏，他几乎站不住，要跌倒在地。

可门外隔岸观火的人并看不清这些，众目睽睽下，红发人蹲跪在贺天脚边，如同一只真正的狗，以最屈辱的姿势低头捡起那些纸条。

蛇立站在人群后方，似笑非笑地围观这一切。

见一和展正希眼看红发人险些摔倒，赶紧推门冲了进去要扶他起来。

寸头也走上前，蹲下身抽出一张压在桌角下的纸条递过去，“喂，没事吧？”

“不用了。”他艰难地推开各方伸来的援手，“真的不用了。”

这是他和贺天之间的事，他需要独自解决，他要自己把这些纸条捡起来，就像捡起自己所剩不多的尊严。

贺天似乎再也承受不住，跌跌撞撞地撞开所有人，逃也似的离开包厢。

莫关山在他身后，不紧不慢地完成手里的活，然后挺起腰板，一瘸一拐地走出了这里，彻底走出这个不属于他的世界。

从那以后，不再理会所有人的目光。

所谓的一夜长大。

 

“关山，你之前说要给我介绍的人呢？考完试领家里来吃个饭？”

“妈，没了，他不来了……我……我失恋了。”

“分手了？小年轻谈个恋爱这么随便的？”

“没办法……他不喜欢我啊，但我以前真的很喜欢他。”

“哎，好了好了，你别哭啊，关关……”

“真的，我很认真地……很认真地爱过他。”

 

不是喜欢，是爱。

但是我以后可能不会再爱上任何一个人了。对不起妈妈。


	14. 番外：存活 Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你安然去生活  
> 我安静来存活

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine, not true  
> No common sense  
> Don't make money

1.

蔚蓝天空无一丝云絮，令人炫目的日光落入一双黑眸，如坠入死水般，再无一丝光彩折射。

此时刀削般垂直耸立的崖壁上，出现一个修长矫健的黑影。

护目镜下的双眸微眯，浓密的上下睫毛近乎贴在一起，不顾身后随行人员的呼喊，他长腿一迈站上山巅。

足下三面绝壁的悬崖，上千米的相对高度并未让他丝毫不适。他早已习惯身处高位，俯视一切。

他从出生起便与“恐高症”无缘，如今没有相对高度的平视甚至会引起他的不适。

阳光明媚，天空敞亮，眼前壮阔美景并未让他心旷神怡，反而面露一丝不耐。

比起朗朗晴日，他更喜爱阴雨天气，更爱午夜飞行。

站了一小会，身后一行人陆续跟上。

其中一名身着鲜红飞行服的身影向他走近，相比一众安保，那少年步履轻盈，修身制服衬得身材纤长曼妙，他轻松地站上前与黑发人并肩，面无惧色地俯瞰万丈深渊。

那抹亮色让他下意识闭了闭眼。

“贺，你那台EXTRA 330SC呢？”

黑发人抬起下巴，此时头顶狂风大作，一台纯黑直升机悬于顶上，急速降落，汹涌的气流让红衣少年也不禁躬身，唯有贺天纹丝不动。

直升机落在崖下平地处，两名黑衣人动作迅速地推出一架造型雅致的大红色双翼飞机。

红衣少年不仅有些惊奇。

EXTRA 330SC是世界冠军的御用机型，此刻这架却看不出原貌，单人座已改造成双人座，甚至添加了不必要的双翼，红衣少年偷偷看了贺天一眼，暗自猜测这大费周章的改造是为了什么。

“上来吧。”

贺天曲起双腿坐在后座，以手撑颌。红衣少年紧张地咽了咽口水，忐忑地坐在驾驶座。

飞机缓缓滑出，腾空而起。

作为半职业特技飞行员，早已对这类飞机的操控板了若指掌，但贺天意兴阑珊的态度让他心底竟生出危机感。

明明上个月这位贺氏的掌权人还对他颇有兴趣，甚至允诺将这台飞机赠予他，还有意资助他参加职业特技飞行比赛。

为何这人现在看他的眼神好像看路边的一只野狗？

“先平飞。”

贺天似乎看出他的紧张，在身后指挥。

在辽阔蓝天稳稳平飞了数分钟，熟悉的手感与平稳的风速让他拾回自信，心跳渐渐平息。

“好了，随便发挥吧。”

红衣少年刚平复的心跳又猛地在胸腔跳动，这道声音竟从他头顶传来！

不知何时贺天已攀上双翼顶端，背倚支架，腰系索套，双手抱臂，迎风而立，像一头俯瞰领地的雄鹰。

“贺！你在干什么？！”

少年失声尖叫，恐慌划破他嗓音的清亮。

“开你的飞机。”贺天面无表情地命令。

“贺！快下来！”少年抖着手缓缓降速。

“拿出你的看家本事，好好开。”贺天低头看了一眼面色苍白的少年，“开得好送你一台原装；开不好，你从这跳下去。”

冷汗布满少年的双手，他更紧地握住操控杆。

两条人命都系于他手，没有一条他负担得起，开或不开都是死。

贺天却仿佛丝毫不认为自己性命堪忧，薄薄的机翼在风中颤动，他的身形随之轻晃，却始终保持平衡。

少年仍在平飞，不敢有一丝动作。

“倒飞。”那声音被呼啸烈风掩去大半，却依然保留不容人拒绝的语气。

“贺——”

“快点。”

少年人这才想起一项叫Wing Walking的极限运动。一起学特技飞行的朋友和这类人合作过。但在今天之前他绝不会把这玩意跟贺天联系上。

他跟贺天是在北美极限运动俱乐部认识的，其中有幕后推手的功劳。那个俱乐部大部分人都是政商二代，个个自诩另类标榜自我，但最多也是玩玩滑雪冲浪室内攀岩，渐渐被主流极限运动群体所不齿，最后都快发展成约炮交友平台了。那些身价以亿计的金贵的命，被主人爱惜得很好。

他从没料到作为其中身价最高的那批人，贺天居然会尝试危险系数这么高的机翼行走。

少年人咬咬牙，一拉操控杆，飞机180度倒转，机腹翻上，头顶朝下，贺天倒立在机翼上，风撩开他柔软的黑发，他在轻微的失重感里闭上眼。

可对方刻意放慢速度，让他完全无法投入。

“Spin.” 他又一次下令。

机翼一侧失速，机身自动旋转，缓缓向下落去。

贺天心想这人可能的确有两把刷子，这样也能控速。

“Loop.”

机身恢复正飞，缓了一阵子才极速垂直向上，在空中迅速划了一个圆，最后恢复平飞。

几趟下来，贺天若无其事，驾驶座上的人却呼吸困难，张着嘴气喘吁吁。

贺天深感无聊，有些后悔和这个大学生约在这了，他平常一个人时痛快多了。

他十分厌倦地说，“你自己发挥吧。”

少年随后又完成了几个低难度基础特技飞行动作，腾挪跌宕，鲜红机身在蔚蓝天空留下极为华丽的痕迹。

但贺天越来越不悦，这人明显为了照顾机翼上的人降低速度，出于稳定考虑甚至牺牲一些动作规范。

到最后贺天已经感觉这和儿童乐园的云霄飞车没区别了。

“停在前面。”

终于大赦天下。

少年利落地停稳飞机，双脚落地时险些跌坐在地。

“还说要参加职业比赛，你这心理素质……”贺天摇着头扶了他一把。

少年摘下护目镜，秀丽的脸再不见血色。

“Fuck！我……”他颤抖的水色双唇让贺天的目光凝滞片刻，“我他妈是怕你死了！”

贺天付之一哂，这语气让他似乎想起了什么，脑子却空荡荡的。

“还有力气吗？跟我上去。”

贺天松开手，转身往上攀登，“这飞机归你了。”

黑发人步履稳健中气十足，不一会已拉开一段距离。

少年抬头望天，空中渐渐聚集阴云，遮蔽日光，他搬起无力的双腿跟了上去。

两人落地点距崖顶不远，这是北美最陡峭的岩石，垂直角度近90度，如同真正的断头台，脚下幽绿林木溪流相隔万里般，少年一屁股坐在地上喘气。

贺天的随从递上两个鼓囊囊的包裹。

“这是什么？！”

少年如惊弓之鸟直起身。

“降落伞。”贺天迅速装备上身，懒散地蹲在崖边向下看。

少年扶着额头，险些跌倒。

“贺，你还玩定点跳伞?”

“随便玩玩。”

这男人的随便就是如此危险的悬崖跳伞？

少年全身被汗水浸透，他求救般抬头望了眼天，“贺，你看……”

黑发人转过身，黑沉双眸透不出一点光，他勾起嘴角，漏出一丝天真无邪的笑意，“这是我最喜欢的天气。”

少年双腿发颤，“真……真的要跳吗？”

定点跳伞是死亡率最高的极限运动之一，这座悬崖更是死亡谷一般，是无数人的断魂丧命之所。

他是追求刺激，和求死是两码事。

“跳不跳随你，给你半分钟考虑。”贺天歪了歪头，似乎根本不在意有没有人陪自己跳，也无扫兴之意。

少年抹了把脸，湿漉漉的脸依然莹白饱满、鲜嫩可口。

“真是名不虚传。”他知道自己今天不跳下去，他跟贺天的交集可能就只有那架飞机了。

他怎么可能甘心。

少年极力按耐住颤抖的双手，拾起跳伞包，一点点地绑在身上，贺天见他动作僵硬，一脸温柔的笑意，走上前帮他仔细扣好。

“之前我听说，有个银行家的小公子为你跳楼，最后差点终身残疾了，你也没有为他多停留。”

贺天偏头思忖片刻，似乎在回忆是哪位故人。

“我本来觉得这都是个夸张的八卦，现在我信了。”

少年见他似乎真的陷入迷思，不由抿唇笑开，踮脚在他唇角留下一吻。

“你以后会记得我吗？”

贺天但笑不语，默默退开。

两人站在万丈悬崖边，少年再三确认，下面无布置也无多余人马，只有两名随扈岸边静候，保证他俩粉身碎骨了还有人收尸。

“我先。”

贺天如闲庭信步般向前跨了一步，纵身一跃，修长身影已坠入半空。

少年等了片刻，后退一步，闭上眼屏住呼吸一跃而下。

双脚离地的刹那，如死过一次的错觉。

冷冽空气从四肢百骸钻入，他身体僵硬，几乎蜷缩成一团。他没有听从贺天的叮嘱，在规定时间前撑开降落伞，而贺天则刻意拖延了时间，几乎和他同时撑开。

一个过早，一个过晚。

所幸两人最终平安降落于水上，贺天抬起护目镜，露出额头与眉眼。

少年望着他那张依然冷若冰霜的脸，隽永雕刻一般。这男人简直是毒药一样，有人为他去死真的不必怀疑真假。

他手脚并用地划起水，在水里费力地扑腾了半晌，终于浮到贺天身边，紧紧搂住他。

“你抖什么？”

两具湿漉漉的身子贴在一起。

“我怕水。”

贺天垂下眼。

“我过关了吗？”少年抬起脸仰视他，如出水花蕾，楚楚可怜又娇嫩欲滴，让人忍不住对他做些什么。

“算是吧。”

那双毫无波动的眼睛弯起来，他笑着托住少年纤细的腰，“走吧。别着凉了。”

贺天包了临近的度假屋，说是山野风光，本质还是酒店设计，两人厮混了一周，最后几天贺天单独出行，少年再没体力做什么极限运动。

那年轻鲜嫩的男孩懒散地伏在床上，露出极具诱惑的腰臀曲线，性感慵懒得像只猫，让人忍不住圈养在家疼爱。他疲惫又眷恋，直望着贺天，告诉他自己要开学了，恳求贺天送他回去。

“我还想跟你多呆一会。”

黑发人站在落地窗边抽烟，过了半晌才轻轻嗯了一声。

中途少年又拜托他先送自己去某个住处，落了重要东西。

那坦坦荡荡毫不遮掩的撒娇耍赖姿态，反而让贺天没怎么生气。

他绕去少年那个略显寒酸的平民社区，少年略有些窘迫，让贺天不用等他，他自己去学校就可以了。贺天停下车，少年和他吻别，耳鬓厮磨了好一会，还是别扭地邀请贺天上楼坐一会。

钥匙还未碰到锁孔，就听里面一连串欢快兴奋地狗叫。门开了一条缝，一团金黄色的肉球就钻了出来，少年欣喜地蹲下身，小肉球摇着尾巴跳入他怀中。

“这是我上个月陪朋友试飞捡到的。”

那只小奶狗从少年白嫩的臂弯里探出头，伸舌头对贺天热切地傻笑。

是一只非常亲人的小金毛。

“贺，是不是很可爱？”

“嗯。”

贺天不动声色地讥讽，“你费心了。”

“刚捡到的时候查出了皮肤病和艾滋病，好可怜。”

少年埋头亲了一下小金毛的头顶，小金毛趁他手臂松开，摇着尾巴凑上去闻了闻贺天的胳膊，讨好地舔了舔。

“贺，他好像很喜欢你。”少年开怀地笑着，凑近贺天，拱了拱手臂，示意贺天也抱一抱小奶狗。

贺天却以手扶门框，摆出拒绝姿态。

“你好像过界了。”

声音如同破冰落入流水。

少年满脸诧异地抬起头，“贺，你在说什么？”

贺天摇摇头，似乎不屑解释，只拿那双暗沉的眼直视他，毫无温度的双眸似乎能穿透灵魂。

“贺，我只是捡了只狗。”少年无辜的神情相当真挚。

贺天耸耸肩，转身欲走。

“贺！”少年单手扯住他的胳膊，小金毛嗷嗷落地，贺天低头望着腰间那两条手臂，看似白皙柔弱，实则已用尽全力勒住他，挤压他胸腔里的空气，“就算要判我死刑，也得告诉我犯了什么罪。”

这少年对特技飞行过份狂热，近来家道中落，性格泼辣手段极端。贺天也不希望在人多口杂的居民楼演出大戏落人笑柄，让自己身上的桃色故事再添一则。

何况他暂时不赶时间——至少，进门谈个分手费的时间还是有的。

贺天拨开少年的手，绕开他走进房间。

少年在他身后锁上门。

“饿了吗？吃点什么？”

“还好。”贺天屈身坐在迷你沙发上，小金毛自觉地跳到他怀里，继续舔他的大手，用未长齐的乳牙磨他骨节分明的手指。

“我倒是饿了，去做个菜，很快。”

“嗯。”贺天顺手摸了摸小奶狗的头，对方尾巴摇得更欢，抬起头嗷呜地望着他，扭动着身子渴求他再摸两把。

贺天捏着它的脖子将它拎起来，小金毛似乎对人没有任何防备，乖顺地任对方捏住自己把柄，湿漉漉的眼睛始终热切地望着第一次见面的黑发人。

贺天从小就格外有动物缘，无论多凶悍的流浪狗见到他都会主动示好，不需要他招手投食也会争相亲近撒娇。

此时一股熟悉而陌生的香味飘来，小奶狗率先闻到，四肢扑腾地挣扎起来，而贺天的大手猛地收紧力道，小金毛呜呜地痛呼两声。贺天松开手，小狗落在他膝上，欢腾地溜进厨房。

贺天深吸一口气，缓缓站起来，一步步走进厨房。

少年系着围裙，专注地盯着锅中酱汁成色。

“在做什么菜？”贺天附在他耳边。

“你喜欢吃炖牛肉吗？”少年笑盈盈地回过头，迎上一对刺骨寒冷的眼。

“喜欢啊。”

贺天眉峰聚拢，敛去所有表情和温度。

“但是，你真的过界了。”

少年惊慌地转过身，贺天手插口袋垂眼俯视他，一点点的愠怒从灰黑色的瞳仁绽开，如同锅里咕咕涌起的气泡。

“你背后的人是谁？”

两人沉默对视，浓郁汤汁渐深渐稠，化作一滩污浊黑水。

小金毛也知情识趣地趴在主人脚边不再动弹。

贺天冷冷地望着少年抿紧的双唇。

他对金毛狗有童年情结这事，探听到他初中大动干戈“追”过见家少爷的人大概都会明白；

但是他从不曾透露过自己生命中曾经有个会做炖牛肉的人出现过，甚至刻意抹煞那个人对自己的意义。如果对这一切知根知底，那必定是当年某个“老熟人”了。也不是一两句询问能解决的事了。

“想好了再说吧，我的私人秘书会联系你。”

贺天转身欲走。

少年大力扯住他的胳膊，不卑不亢地开口：“没人指使我，我只不过想知道更多关于你的事。”

贺天保持背向他的站姿，只微微侧过头，“放心，不会亏待你的，跟我秘书谈吧。”

“我不要钱！”少年咬牙切齿地低吼出声。

“嗯？”贺天的手臂被对方紧紧攒住，准职业飞行员的臂力不容小觑，他小臂传来些许的疼痛，他有些不耐，“不管要什么，去找我秘书。”

“我要你这个人！你秘书给吗！”少年湛蓝眼底燃着执着的火苗。

贺天嗤笑，不以为然道：“你不会要说，你喜欢我吧？”

“不然我为什么和你上两个月的床？你以为……以为我是出来卖的？”少年面露屈辱，声音发颤，“你是有钱，但世界上有钱的不止你一个。”

污黑酱汁凝结在锅底，烟雾携着异味飘散开，瞬间弥漫整个逼仄的厨房。贺天伸出另一只手，拨开少年青筋突起的手臂，转身拧熄灶火。

“我们是什么关系，我想我一开始说得很清楚了。”

“当然。”少年倔强地昂起下巴，“但是那跟我喜不喜欢你有什么关系？”

贺天再次面露嘲讽的笑意。

“你那些狗屎条款里可没规定不许喜欢你！”少年这凶巴巴又委屈的样子真是惟妙惟肖，高大的黑发人脸上展露讽刺的笑容。

“你知道上一个跟我谈感情的人在哪吗？”

“坟墓？”

“精神病疗养院。”

那个传说中为他跳楼的人，其实跳的是海，当时两人在海边别墅渡过最后一晚，他心平气和地提出结束，对方无法接受，请求延期半年，他向来不喜纠缠，顺口说了句除非你跳楼，对方直接开窗跳了下去。后来他倒是信守承诺在医院陪了对方一阵，倒不是出于愧疚，只是正好与对方父亲合作洗钱进行到紧要关头，他不想出岔子。

对方恢复得很顺利，超出医生预期，却因他之后更为决绝地离开而精神受挫，拒绝从轮椅上站立，生理上检查不出一点毛病，对方固执地坐在轮椅上等他。

实在很难想象二十多岁事业有成的男人还能这样公主病，被外界传成终身残疾也不辩驳。

从那以后贺天每次开始一段关系都会和对方约法三章，规定时限，也越来越厌烦人家跟他谈感情。

“我不会为你发疯的，我会让你为我发疯。”

“呵呵。”贺天笑意更深，“那你喜欢我什么？”

他双手撑在灶台上，偏头打量脸颊微红的少年，“喜欢我的脸？我的地位？我的床技？我的手段？”贺天凑近他，“……还是征服我的成就感？”

“你……”少年整张脸因恼怒而通红。

“好好跟我秘书谈吧。”

贺天擦着他的肩膀走出厨房，小金毛亦步亦趋地跟着他，贺天走到门口时，小金毛意识到离别的到来，使出吃奶的劲咬住他的裤脚。

“难道只有那个人才配喜欢你吗？！”

身后传来少年崩溃的哭腔，“我到底哪里比不上他？！”

贺天粗暴地拧开门锁走出去，在拎起腿上的小奶狗轻轻放回去，他没有回头看一眼少年泪光盈盈的眼眸，只是在关上门的刹那留下一句：“没什么好比的。”

没什么比不比得上

——你只不过不是他。

 

2

贺天坐在驾驶座上，关车门时没有注意，直到耳边一片轰鸣，这七位数的跑车被震得直发抖，他才意识到刚才用了多大力气。

这些年来他游走四处，身边人来人往，算得上千帆过尽。毫不夸张地说，皮囊比那个人漂亮的不在少数，头脑比那个人聪慧的更是大多数，比他倔强比他温柔比他坚强的都不胜枚举。

他也不是没遇到过可以为他去死的人，也不是没有为他付出不求回报的人。

他从不避讳拿那些人和他比较，可能因为他从心底知道，他从没把那个人和别人相提并论过。

那个人在属于他的独有空间里，没有人和他在一个维度，连接近那个空间都绝无可能，又何来较量。

他知道那个人从来不是世界上最好的人，也绝非无人能及

——他只是一个叫莫关山的人，而其他人都不是他而已。

他漫无目的地转着方向盘，往人少的地方开，高速公路上车速飙过200码，直到警铃飘过耳边，他才稍微回了一点神。

其实这几年他已经很少主动想起莫关山这个人了。

他对感情早就麻木了，如同经年累月缠绕他的失眠，习惯后反而不会有任何不适了，如果哪天他睡着觉了反而会心惊一番。

如果不是某位老朋友处心积虑地送来一个替代品来提醒他，他几乎以为自己已经忘了对方了。

有些谎话，说多了就能成真，有些骗局，演久了就会假戏真做了，他当初对莫关山不就是这样么？

明天去临城开会前得调查清这个动机不明的“老朋友”，他知道自己今天来不及去攀个岩跳个伞了。

贺天将车停在路边，低头翻起手机，随手给某个眼熟的前炮友发了条短信，随后靠在椅背上点了根烟，等待千里奔袭开罚单的交警。

正巧这个喘着粗气的女交警眉头紧锁的模样十分顺眼，帽檐下一头略凌乱的长发在阳光下闪现珊瑚色的光泽，刹那的幻彩迷影，让那双黑灰色的瞳仁眯了起来。

他轻轻笑了起来，伸出窗外弹烟灰的手指划过一个性感的弧线，女交警开罚单的动作顿了顿。

他递出驾照时漫不经心吁了口气，烟雾肆意飘散，女交警白皙的脸刹时被熏得通红，两排雀斑都生动地跃动起来。

“你的头发很美。”他在发动引擎前朝对方眨了一下眼。

他知道几个小时后，他会和这个红发女交警共同度过一段时间，宣泄积郁的情绪。所以那个受宠若惊的前炮友打给他时，他不咸不淡地说了句抱歉，随后毁了约。

他只是有点偏执，但不是一个爱跟自己过不去的人。

 

女交警的身段出人意料的性感曼妙，但她的发色在黑暗中深如棕褐，而贺天偏偏从不开灯，到后半段他已经毫无兴致，草草发泄后便起身冲凉。他衣冠楚楚地走到床边，礼貌地和女士告别。

“要走了？”女交警疲惫地从床上支起身子。

“我订了早餐，有其他需要叫客服，都会记到我账上。”

“我还以为你会留一晚。”

“我有工作。”他也不与任何床伴过夜。

“你看起来不像工作狂。”

“嗯。”贺天敷衍道，不准备与对方闲聊下去。

“你今天在路边抽烟的样子，看起来寂寞又冰冷。”

这女交警竟是个文艺女青年，也不知代入了哪本小说。

“我看人一向很准的。你应该是个感性至上的人。”

贺天沉默以对。可惜他根本是个没感情的人。

“贺先生，你当时没留号码，为什么？”

“没必要。”

“但你后来是想找我的，你是怎么找到我的？”

“我看了你的证件。”

“哇哦。”女交警惊叹一声，“你是侦探或是律师吗？我就拿出来了半秒，你记性真好。”

此时红发女人打了个哈欠，抵抗不住柔软大床的诱惑，重新倒了回去。

“好梦。”贺天轻手轻脚地推开门，走廊的灯光透进来，落在吹落在床边的一缕发丝上，映出暗淡的红色。

他的目光因此而多停驻了一秒。

“好记性先生，”留意到对方留恋的目光，女交警侧过脸，“你会记得我吗？”

“不会。”贺天放轻声音，仿佛在对自己说话。

“出了这个门，我会彻底忘记你。”

他向来是个说一不二的人，在路上翻阅邮件时，他已经彻底忘了今晚这个人的存在。

近年来他着手的人事愈发繁杂，脑力劳动过量，为了节省精力，他几乎让自己的大脑像机器一样运作

——可以对某些信息过目不忘，也可以勒令自己将无用的东西彻底移除。

如今他也活得愈发像台机器了，这也是他对一切都抱有强烈控制欲的结果。

反正心已经没有了，至少其他部分得在他掌控内。身体也好大脑也好，甚至情绪思维他都通过训练追求极端的操纵权。

那种天翻地覆的失控感，多年前体会过一次就够了。

贺天没有走远，在昏暗酒店套房研究邮件。

飞行员少年的幕后推手是一家飞机生产商，这伙人曾试图跟他拉关系谈合作，所谓跨国军火生意，被他直接拒绝后纠缠了一阵，最近才偃旗息鼓。走私军火现今如火如荼，他反而懒得碰，既麻烦又容易招人瞩目。但是他知道见家和蛇立家都对这块非常眼红，可惜现在是贺家话事，没他点头这两家谁也别想动一下。

贺天一目十行地扫过屏幕，没什么指向性明确的信息，他合上笔记本盖，一时也没法断定到底是哪家会无聊又胆大到送来这么个人。

第一缕晨光从窗缝泄入他眼底，他闭目养神了一小会，起身拉开落地窗，任由如火的朝阳温暖他冷漠的脸。

 

3.

其实他小时候的理想，是当一名消防员。

也许是因为他母亲是在火中丧生的。

那天他在漫天舞动的花火深处，看见母亲发自内心的笑容，既美又凄，瑰丽诡谲得惊心动魄，从那以后他就对这种鲜艳的红有一种奇异的向往与执着，既忍不住贴近又心生恐惧。

就像他第一次见到那个顶着红色脑袋的人。

母亲没有留什么遗物，唯一的遗书也是留给他的。

吊唁前夕，贺见两家人气势汹汹地闯入，来回扫荡那烧得徒有四壁的书房和空旷如洗的闺房，掘地三尺翻箱倒柜，试图找到什么有价值的把柄信物。最终只是搜出一大摞无用的书本，母亲生前费心收藏的原版散文集和诗集，一时间支离破碎，纸张如雪花散落满地。在他父亲和舅舅剑拔弩张的对峙下，他跪趴在地上一张张捡起来，装进木箱子，准备一起烧给她。

只偷偷留了一本手抄诗本。

他知道那是母亲留给他的。

尽管贺见两家因为母亲的去世斗争了许久，但他明白的确是母亲本人一手策划了自己的死亡，甚至死前其实是想带上他一起的。毕竟那是母亲第一次以慈悲而不是悔恨的目光凝视他，第一次温柔地抱住他，而不是悲愤地转身逃离他；第一次轻声细语地为他念诗，而不是绝望地叹息。

可惜她作为母亲的本能还是生出了不忍，在最后时刻将他推出窗外。

连同那本在最后时刻对他读过的诗本，中文版的《裴多菲诗集》，是母亲留给他寥寥数语的遗言。

他也是花了好几年才明白母亲自杀的缘由，以及她为什么没有将他带走

——她实在太恨他的存在了，恨到甚至不想在解脱前看见他。

他12岁彻底懂事离家的那年，也只从家里带走了那本诗本。

**“生命诚可贵**

**爱情价更高**

**若为自由故**

**二者皆可抛。**

**——《自由与爱情》裴多菲”**

耳熟能详的诗句，也是他母亲的墓志铭。

他母亲是个热爱自由的文化人，唯一的人生理想是四海为家写作诵诗。这理想在他出生的那天毁于一旦。

虽然立志做消防员的他和母亲那文雅的志趣相比显得挺粗鄙没文化的，但在家人看来应该都是大同小异的没志向。

从某种程度上，他骨子里和母亲的确是一种人。

虽然在他长大后所有人都说他是贺家血脉最杰出的代表，从外到内都是标准的贺家人。

他对此也只是一笑置之。

 

多年后他飞往地球另一端念书，特意选修了一门莫名其妙的东欧诗歌鉴赏；家里在欧洲的业务还在起步阶段，却专门去欧洲交换游学了一年。

他本性还是太任性太自私了。

未开垦的土壤人生地不熟，他与欧洲人交涉时不慎中了埋伏，私家医生飞到苏黎世为他做手术，大概他躺在那里的样子太四平八稳生机勃勃了，那毒舌医生一眼瞅到他床头摆着的诗本就讥笑起来。

“我有时候也真挺佩服你的贺二少，你可能是我见过最执着、最不撞南墙心不死的人了。”

文质彬彬的金丝眼镜翻开第一页，冷着脸地以标准匈牙利语念完了那首诗，最后阴阳怪气地问了一句：

“贺二少，生命和爱情都抛过了，你得到你想要的自由了吗？”

只一句话，就让手术后气定神闲的人瞬间脸色僵硬，疼痛难当一般低下头。

医生嘲讽地看了他一眼，起身离开病房。

这个刻薄的医生这些年对他格外毒辣，尤其从他高中毕业后，每次见到他非一针见血刺进心口不可。

这话和手术刀一样犀利狠毒，让他无力防备。

贺天喘了两口气，才抖着手从床头摸出一管钢笔，原本精雕细琢的边角由于长年累月的抚触温润钝化。

少年沙哑稚嫩的声音在病房里流转，如同一个烂熟于心的咒语，渐渐抚平他狂乱的心跳。

他从12岁起罹患失眠症，助眠药物对受过抗药训练的身体束手无策。那时他眼里只看得到一条路，睡眠对他反而是浪费时间，幸好他从小精力旺盛，早早学会借尼古丁刺激神经

——直到他高中那年遇到一个发色如火的人，一夜之间治好了他的失眠，哪怕只是呆在同一个房间里，循着对方的呼吸声都能让他安然入睡。

他那时恐慌逃避过，也贪婪索取过，却没想到好好珍惜把握。

直到高中毕业后，他彻底病入膏肓、药石无灵。

录音笔里的这段声音，是他疲惫困顿至极时用来饮鸩止渴的毒品，让他在极度满足与极度空虚间沉浮。

放到最后破碎的四个字，贺天又一阵心悸，仿佛有股极大的力量在撕扯他的胸腔，他掀开被子走下床，步伐不稳地走到洗手间，以冷水浇灌自己的冰凉的脸。

录音笔的声音仍在重复回荡，一字一句，都诉说着一个17岁少年被爱人背叛后的无奈无悔，焚尽一切，再不复燃。

贺天抬起头撩开刘海，镜子里那个面色灰败的人真的是他吗？这人看起来简直是世上最绝望的瘾君子，痴迷不愿醒，既可悲又可憎。

不管这个人是谁，他不该是贺天。

【你得到你想要的自由了吗？】

扶着瓷缸边缘的手蓦然收紧，他垂下眼笑着，转身从床边抓起那根钢笔，砸向镜子。

一下，两下，再一下……

他不厌其烦地，将钢笔从洗手池里捡起来，又砸过去。

直到那张颓唐的脸彻底支离破碎，再还原不出原貌，看不出那些碎片能拼凑出一个叫贺天的人。

录音笔在多次撞击浸水后，声音戛然而止，他最后还是不舍得折损自己的鸩酒，牢牢握在手里。

每一片碎镜里都光亮如初，每一片里都有他赤红的眼，扇动的鼻翼，干涩的唇，将那张可憎的脸分解成无数片，叠加放大，斩首分尸示众。

水珠顺着那些碎片往下滴，滑过许许多多对黑沉的眼睛，如同无数个他在落泪，这一幕有点可笑，他下意识弯起嘴角，又像有无数个自己在嘲笑他。

此时工作用的手机响了起来。

贺天闭上眼睛，抹了把脸，面无表情地开启飞行模式。

他曾以为对自己的完全控制就是自由，生与死、过去与未来、身与心他都要牢牢把控在手里。

如今他已不用再受任何人摆布，却永远失去了一部分自由——爱情的自由。

在他自以为将感情玩弄于股掌间后。

离开莫关山的第四年，他把自己关在北欧的高楼里三天三夜，濒临崩溃，无法忍耐一个不再像贺天的自己，勒令自己忘记对方。

 

4.

贺天在不同城市开会议事，连轴转了一整周，才想起接听私人秘书的电话。那个飞行员少年没有收一分钱，表示愿意透露一些线索，只是希望见他一面。

他分身乏术，一口拒绝。

又过了一周，他稍微空闲下来，对方退了一步，要求给他10分钟的电话时间。

“我朋友最近和一家保全公司接触，据说是个新晋公司，大多是黄皮肤。”

对方开门见山的态度消去了他几分不耐，“老板是个白发男人，手臂上有纹身。”

贺天挑了挑眉。

“谢谢。”

“贺，你那天问我的问题，我想过了。但我没有答案。”

少年掷地有声地说，“喜欢是没有理由的。”

贺天随口回了一句“是吗？”

“你能说出喜欢那个人的理由吗？”

他沉默以对。

“贺，我们……真的不可能了吗？”少年最后一次对他示弱。

“嗯。”贺天下意识抬腕看了一眼手表。

“我很好奇，你是否已经不再有相信别人感情的能力了？”

贺天干笑两声。

“我不会放弃的。等我长大，那时我会靠自己站在你身边，会让你相信我的感情。”少年的声音踌躇满志，朝气蓬勃，“也请你活到那个时候。”

“我没那么容易死。”贺天冷淡道，“也不会等你。”

“贺，那天在Half Dome，你亲眼看你跳下去……”少年犹豫着开口，“你在跳之前，连一点犹豫挣扎都没有，我见过最熟练最疯狂的jumper，在跳下去前都会表现本能的求生欲，但你那时候的动作、表情、甚至眼神，一点都……”

“你觉得我会自杀？”贺天打断他。

“我……”

“放心。”还剩半分钟，贺天决定自己结束这次对话，“我还有一件很重要的事没做，在那之前我不会死。祝你成功。”

他挂断电话。

他现在当然能相信有人会真心喜欢他，在某个人献出生命不顾一切地证明这种感情存在之后，他怎么可能无动于衷。

只是哪怕再有人对他投注同样炽热无私的感情，他内心也无法被触碰分毫了。

他的心已经被自己封住，连他自己都无法触碰无计可施，更遑论其他人。

如果不再有心，大概也谈不上什么记得与忘记谁了。

所以他某种程度上，他的确已经忘记对方了。

他删掉号码前，看了一眼少年的新头像，是那只亲人的小金毛，眼神热切又湿润。

他这辈子可能都不会在有养宠物的念头了，在他把自己最爱的宠物弄丢后。

 

他的第一只宠物——儿时救回的那条小金毛，并没有那伟大仁慈的哥哥埋掉，他偷偷养了起来。那是他童年时光里为数不多的欢乐时光，是他唯一的朋友。

别人无法理解那只狗对他的意义。那只小金毛是他见过最乖巧黏人的小动物，能感知他的喜怒哀乐，像人一样安慰他陪伴他，一只小狗就能让空旷的大房子热闹起来。

在初识见一时，他的确无数次想到那只金毛，但他没说出口的是，其实见一这个人对他而言还没有那只狗本身有意义。

更重要的是，在那个冷清的家里，终于有了一个会为他等门，会因为他在那而真正开心的家伙。

可惜在野外风吹雨淋伤痕累累的金毛已患上严重的皮肤病和骨癌，生机渺茫。被父亲驯化得很好的贺呈并没有出手帮他，错过了最佳治疗期，回天乏术。

小金毛日渐憔悴，日夜忍受病痛摧残，每一次呼吸都是折磨。可是哪怕痛到极致，小金毛在听到他的脚步声时依然会竖起耳朵，步履维艰地向他爬去，贴在他身边闻着他的气息。

直到他的小金毛双目失明，再也站不起来。

他鼓起勇气去找父亲，求对方借他一笔钱为小金毛安乐死。

他父亲冷笑，“做事之前掂量一下自己有几两重，没能力保护自己的东西就不要自作主张。”

他无声地落泪。

父亲无法忍耐他顶着那张酷似自己的脸不断哭泣，嫌恶地扔给他一把枪。

“我不会给你一分钱，自己解决。”

“从颅腔射进去，不会有痛苦。”他善解人意的哥哥在一旁好心提醒。

他从半年前开始摸枪，射杀一只无反抗能力的动物并非难事。

但他怎么可能下得了手。

最后父亲看不过他软弱无力的模样，转身离开，而他哥哥则一脸慈悲地拿走他手里的枪，一发毙命。

 

他的第二只宠物——在被他伤得体无完肤后，被他亲手放逐。

其实他当时精神接近癫狂，一边劫后余生，庆幸自己操控住了自己的心和感情，连所谓爱情都不能动摇他分毫；一边失魂落魄，对失去的恐惧和占有欲几乎占据他的理智，他失心风一样要将属于自己的宠物牢牢拴住。

当他看到对方一身鲜血地躺在手术台上，他甚至有一种病态的满足感，他终于亲手折断这个人的翅膀，折损那柄温厚的钝剑。这个人再也无法远走高飞了，他身上永远会有属于自己的印记和伤痕，无论爱或恨，他也再不会对其他人产生更强烈的感情。

他的小红毛终于完全属于他了。

他甚至试图趁对方昏迷之际偷送出国，永远脔禁在身边。

当他吩咐金丝眼镜注射加量镇定剂时，对方像不认识他一样盯着他看了半晌。

“姓贺的，我建议你先去精神科看一下。”

他不为所动，走出这个门，不出半天就会有人双手奉上他要的东西。

可两道高大的身影挡在了面前。

“你是疯了吗？”花臂怒气难平，揪住他的衣领。

贺天不和他纠缠，挣开他一味往外冲。

贺呈和花臂对视一眼，两人分别按住他一边肩膀，制住他两条手臂，将人架了出去。

“给我松手。”

一墙之隔的休息室，他青筋暴起，试图挣开桎梏，两个成年人的臂力让他动弹不得。

“你清醒一点。”贺呈冷眼看着自己满眼通红的弟弟，这个外人眼里今非昔比的贺太子如困在笼里的野兽般嘶吼挣扎。

“滚开！”

“你真是丧心病狂。”花臂忍无可忍，一拳砸中他的下巴。

贺天一只手臂被贺呈拽住才没有直接倒在地上。

他吐出一口血沫，趁机甩开贺呈的胳膊。两个成年人又一次默契地同时制住他。

“你还有脸去害他？”花臂怒道，“非要把他弄死才会停？”

“关你屁事。”他咬牙切齿。

花臂直接抬膝重重地顶在他腹部，他后退一步，嘴里涌出腥味。

“再碰他一下，我直接废了你。”

“你可以试试。”

他抹掉嘴角的血丝，站直身体，准备扑上去跟花臂厮斗，贺呈嘲讽的话打断他的动作。

“你现在连这个门都出不了，有什么资格带别人走？你可能连他的命都保不住。”黑发男人抱臂站在一旁冷眼侧目，“再说，你对他有几分真心？”

贺天站在原地，久久无法出声。

半晌，他弯身咳出一口血。

花臂和贺呈居高临下地俯视他，眼里尽是鄙夷。

那天他看到父亲志在必得的笑容，才意识到自己满盘皆输。

父亲那张讥讽的笑脸，简直和当年的自己如出一辙。

【连自己爱的人都保护不了，你有什么资格在这发疯？】

他当年曾这样对父亲说。

现在这句话原原本本地砸回自己身上，甚至更加腑脏尽裂血肉模糊。

他无能到让自己唾弃，机关算尽也不过是整场局里一颗棋子。

“你也可以走人，你母亲给你留了一大笔保险金。”他父亲一脸复仇成功的快意，“贺氏的子公司你随便挑一两个玩，如果你有兴趣。”

他父亲轻轻按住他的肩，“不过你走得了吗？”

他闭上眼，像入狱前戴上枷锁的囚徒。

他的确可以远走高飞，从此再也无法找回谁保护谁弥补谁。

到头来他还是一步步重蹈他父亲的覆辙，如他父亲所愿，走上这条血腥污秽的老路，成为自己最憎恶的那种人。

也许他只是输得太惨，必须占有某个人的气息体温来慰藉自己。

也许只是这条路太不见天日，而他太怕寂寞，需要有人陪他一起。

也许并不是非他不可。

贺天靠在墙上想了一夜，那个人平稳的呼吸温热的皮肤近在咫尺。而他无法再迈近一步。

他以为自己至少比十年前长进了，却依然没有勇气像送走那只小金毛一样放走莫关山。

对这个人的占有欲从小积累到大，已经深入骨髓。

明明莫关山已经为他倾尽了一切，连背叛都可以甘之如饴，连性命都可以轻易弃之不顾。

而他在放弃这样一个人的瞬间，再撕心裂肺的痛楚也没有让他有半分犹豫。

如果那才是爱，那他大概并不爱莫关山。

他永远也不可能做到莫关山这样。

就算易地而处，他也只会拉着莫关山陪他一起去死。

他大概只是喜欢。太过喜欢。太想占有。

哪怕他现在蹲在这里绝望得没法呼吸也站不起身，哪怕他那天转身的时候整颗心脏都陷落无踪，哪怕之后无数次，他从高空悬崖纵身跳落也试图模拟这样的陷落感；他也必须放他走。

因为他并不爱他。

他很快就可以忘记他。

他一遍遍地对自己说，终于找回一点力气，扶着墙站起来。

经过隔壁病房时，花臂守在病房门口，戒备地盯着他。

他其实也并没有力气再去看最后一眼。

他为这个人放下了一点根深蒂固的自私，大概也算一种进步吧。

那天他如游魂般离开了医院，再也没法回头，也再没有归宿。

 

5.

数个月日夜不休，他终于将北美这边的业务交接完毕，下个月去欧洲走一趟，差不多能订下回国的时间了。

走之前他又给花臂找了点事做，让对方别再碰自己底线。

进入回国倒计时，他内心居然并无多少激动，连近乡情怯都没有，也许是谋划了太久，也让心冰封了太久，他甚至怀疑那个人站在自己面前时他的心跳都不会恢复了。

最后一天，他去拜访以前的诗歌选修老师，他挑了个晴朗的下午，坐在对方城堡式的阳台里，眯眼欣赏午后花园静谧的鸟语花香。这时一个穿围裙的背影闯入视线，年近古稀的退休老师用略有些浑浊的嗓音叫了一声，那个令人恍惚的音节让贺天心跳骤停，险些站起身。

“Mone——”老师又叫了一声。

那个专注的背影回过头来，正对上贺天怔怔的目光，在阳光下展露出一个顽皮的笑容。

“Mone是我同学的孩子，他喜欢我这老宅子，我喜欢他做的点心。我们俩就成朋友了。”老人笑着招招手。

那金发少年指了指自己桌上的半成品，一个小巧的蛋糕坯子上，精致的裱花完成了一半。

贺天望着那蛋糕坯子，眼神飘忽，名叫Mone的少年却忍不住多望了几眼这漫不经心的东方美人，低头偷偷笑了笑。

老者挥挥手让他继续忙。

“你别看他娇生惯养的样子，那张糕点师证含金量可不低。” 见多识广的贵族老师难得露出贪嘴模样。

“是吗？”贺天好奇道。

“你尝尝就明白。”

那个背影专心致志地完成裱花，贺天为老师斟满茶。

“为什么要做蛋糕？”

“今天是他生日啊。”

“真巧。”

贺天自己不过生日，也不太会记得任何人的生日。

除了每年的那一天。

 

出国前贺呈在酒吧找到醉生梦死的他，往他头上浇了一整瓶冰水，让他回去收拾行李。

他已经大半个月没着家，也不愿面对那里的一切物是人非。

他醉醺醺地在空旷的房里晃荡了一圈，住进来时他从没把这里当家，那几摞纸箱和刚搬进来时一模一样，随时准备撤离的姿态。

他的小家政却不知不觉间让这里充满家的味道，四处都是两人过去的踪迹气息，让他一秒都不能忍受。

这半个月只进过酒的胃开始抽搐，他打开冰箱，想看看那个人留下了什么剩饭剩菜，却看到一个已经变质的蛋糕坯子，裱花完成了一半，有些杂乱粗糙，和作者本人一样可爱质朴。

【明天完事了，一起去你家，有东西给你。】

原来那天是那个人的生日。

他回想起那天在医院里抱住对方时怀里的温度，如果他当时留住了他……

贺天胃部愈发抽痛，关上冰箱门，跌跌撞撞地回身在茶几处翻找。

一条蒙灰的蓝黑色的手环躺在地上，覆着一张发潮的贺卡。

他弯腰拾起，小心翼翼地擦拭手环上的尘垢，慢慢翻开纸条。

贺卡上只有三个单词“To My Ares”

他摸索着手环上那行阴刻的英文句子。

Thanks for being born.

手写的英文字体略显稚嫩，却一眼看出雕刻者的专注。

贺天双目模糊，跪坐在地上，一遍遍抚摸着那条手环。

**To My Ares,**

**Thanks for being born.**

他合上干涩的眼睛，将手环放在唇边，轻轻吻了一下。

他现在可以确信，就算不是爱，他一定也不可能遇到更喜欢的人了。

只是这个世界上唯一一个会感谢他出生的人，已经被自己亲手杀死了。


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine, not true  
> No common sense  
> Don't make money

莫关山从少年时代就习惯独来独往，凶恶孤僻，进入社会后也只是勉强学会与人维持表面和平，所以他调职前整个餐饮部都悄无声息，没有什么送别宴，甚至连一句道别都没收到。  
小学徒感叹人情冷淡，他完全没有感觉。  
他是一座孑然的孤岛，与所有人隔着一片海。  
他最近心情恶劣，自然也观察不到每个人刻意避免与他直面接触，却都在暗处以别样目光打量他。  
他为母亲的病情和人渣前任焦头烂额时，全然不知自己已经成为人们口中搭上贺氏少主飞上枝头的灰姑娘。  
直到某天在吸烟区看到鼻青脸肿的小学徒。  
“怎么回事？”莫关山抬起对方压低的帽子，刘海下一道血痕，“跟人打架了？”  
小学徒埋着头，抿紧破皮的嘴唇。  
“在外面还是这里？”莫关山严厉道，加重语气。  
小学徒摇头。  
“还想不想干了你？！”  
莫关山有点动怒，扯住对方的胳膊，后者瑟缩了一下，疼得倒吸一口气。  
红发主厨见状，拽着他往外走，少年挣扎着往后退，抬起五彩缤纷的脸，七分委屈三分怨愤，一双可怜巴巴的肿眼睛。  
像只挨了打又不敢求安慰的小狗。  
莫关山松了点力道，“不去医务室，老子亲自给你上药。”  
那小狗眨了眨眼，居然泛起水光。  
莫关山“啧”了一声，忍着没翻白眼。  
两人来到更衣室，莫关山取出包里常备的药水纱布，回头见小学徒扭扭捏捏地解着那几颗扣子，跟个被迫开苞的雏儿一样，莫关山终于翻出个大白眼，走上前粗暴地扯开白色制服，掀起衬衫。  
少年柔软的腹部青紫一片。  
他也算经验老道，一眼看出这是多人斗殴的痕迹，毕竟他高中时代几乎每日与这样的伤口朝夕相对。  
他眉头深锁，将人按在板凳上，这小孩虽然抽烟喝酒满嘴咋呼但从没打过架。  
小学徒还是左躲右闪，试图拉下衬衫遮住自己的身体，根本不敢直视他。  
“你以为自己是处女啊？！别乱动！”  
他吼了一句，开始动作熟练地上药。  
棉签擦过对方赤裸的皮肤时，少年不由自主地扭动着腰身，躲避他的碰触，伤口四周划出杂乱的水迹。  
他伸手按住对方的腰，不耐道，“靠，再动把你绑起来。”  
说完他就像咬到舌头一样闭上嘴，停下所有动作。  
他为什么会想起那么久以前的事。  
此时更衣室门口进来一个人，是去年刚招来的跑单员，年轻气盛还有点油腔滑调。  
来人略惊讶地望着眼前这一幕，露出一个暧昧的笑容，“我什么都没看到。”说着抬手遮住眼，退后两步。  
莫关山无所谓地直起身。  
“莫师傅在帮我上药！”小学徒却慌忙扯下自己的衬衫，“你别瞎说！”  
“我说什么了？我什么都没看到啊。”来人对上莫关山不满的眼神，轻佻地笑起来，“下次记得锁好门哦。”  
“有病吧你？”莫关山向前一步，就算他将衣衫不整的小学徒按住的姿势再暧昧，这么重的药水味这么明显的伤痕，这人是gay片撸多了？  
“莫大厨别介意，我只是路过的小角色。现在谁敢得罪你。”  
小学徒在莫关山前面急吼吼地冲上去，揪住来人的衣领，“看不到我的伤吗？你不要乱说！”  
来人甩开小学徒，鄙夷的目光在两人身上来回转悠，“这算一人得道鸡犬升天？——还是‘双飞’啊？”  
“你……！”  
莫关山黑着脸将小学徒拽回来，看也不看对方一眼，只留下三个字，“你请便。”  
跑单员被他冷硬的气息震住，立刻溜走。  
莫关山动作麻利但力道凶狠地上完药，疼得小学徒嗷嗷直叫泪眼汪汪，他还没开口对方就什么都招了。  
也就是一群男女闲得蛋疼，绘声绘色地编排了一个酒店厨师挤掉混血美人爬上总裁床的动人故事，像小说看多了似的。  
人事部的大姐还特意调出他的履历，扒出他的高中，眉飞色舞地与人分享当年校园网上关于某混混跪舔男神贵公子二三事的贴。  
这种愉悦身心的聚众八卦活动被小学徒撞破，一言不合冲撞了几句还推搡了起来，小学徒扬言要告状，下班前被一群临时搬运工围住揍了一顿。  
莫关山失笑。  
他虽然一直不爱与人接触，却一直难逃成为舆论中心的命运，大概沾了某位闪耀全城的贺二少，他这种夹缝里的小人物也不得不见光。  
然而他早已不在乎这些了。  
他拍拍少年清瘦的肩。  
“别再跟人打架了，不然迟早有你后悔的。”  
说完他又陷入一阵沉默。  
“被误会为什么不能反驳！”小学徒愤愤不平，不甘地握紧拳头，“没有就是没有，我实话实话有错吗？”  
莫关山的手臂垂下来，“你怎么知道他们说的就是假的？”  
“莫师傅不是这样的人，我知道的！”  
少年肿胀乌青的眼藏不住执拗的光。  
红发男人避开对方的视线。  
有多久没看过这样澄澈执着的眼神了。  
黑白不分、理智全无，全心全意信任一个人的眼神。  
“不管他们怎么说，莫师傅就是这里最好的厨师，凭实力升到主厨位置。他们就是技不如人，永远也轮不上。”小学徒愤愤不平道。  
“所以他们就能说说了。”莫关山平静道，“他们改变不了事实，你也没必要去改变他们。”  
他重新给少年戴上学徒帽，“但是这么一闹，你自己的前途会受影响。我还是会升职，你又能得到什么？”  
“我……我没想到得到什么啊。”小学徒咕哝着，看了一眼红发男人珊瑚色的眼睛，明明是一张煞气十足的脸，却有一双这么温暖漂亮的眼睛。  
他不好意思地低下头，“我就是……就是不想他们欺人太甚，扭曲事实。”  
“你他妈以为自己很炫酷啊？”莫关山顿时恨铁不成钢，“你算老几啊？为别人犯傻逼之前先为自己想想吧。”  
“莫师傅，我现在是很菜，但在这我也瞧不上别人，我就想跟你着学东西。”小学徒突然正色道，他紧张地咽了下口水，“所以，你可不可以……带我走？”  
我他妈自身都难保了，还带你走？  
莫关山差点脱口而出。  
面前那双殷切的眼睛像一只嗷嗷待哺的小奶狗。  
“带我走”三个字让他思绪飘远，心一点点沉下来。  
最后他抬起手，隔着帽子敲了一下少年的头，动作十分凶狠，力道却很轻柔。  
“看你这半吊子样，努力点吧。”  
“努力了就能收我吗？”  
莫关山没有正面回答，只是重重地推了他一把，“先努力吧。滚去切菜，我等会验收！”  
小学徒两眼放光，摇着尾巴往外跑。  
两人站在门口，莫关山一手抵住门把，“其实，他们说的也不全是假的。”  
小学徒一愣。  
“所以说为了别人犯傻逼是最不值得的，明白没？”  
说完莫关山推开门走了出去，背脊挺直。  
少年望着那个高瘦的背影，呆立在原地。  
他是事后才意识到，那个人是酒店的大股东，身家数以亿计，有着极出挑的外表和超乎常人的气魄，是真正的人上人，名副其实的凤毛麟角。  
可那个时候那双眼睛太可怕，只让人想起丛林深处最凶险嗜血的野兽，泯灭了所有人性。  
有那样一双眼睛的莫师傅，会跟那种家伙有交集？

莫大厨终于在百忙之中留意到那些暗中打量的目光了，对方也像破罐破摔，肆无忌惮地八卦起来。  
然而他是真的一丁点都不在乎了。

那天在贺二少的豪宅，几位高中旧识说相声一样挨个解释起前因后果，还翻出当年那些陈芝麻烂谷子的丑事。  
贺太子低着头离开客厅，像个犯错的孩子。  
他内心掀不起半点波澜。  
大少爷回来时手臂上挂着湿毛巾，小心地伸手凑近他沾着油污的脸，他劈手夺走那条毛巾，恶狠狠地扔到对方淌着水珠的脸上。  
“滚开。”  
那条映着可爱图案的毛巾滑落在地，贺天默默弯身捡起来。  
见一一脸尴尬地递过来抽纸盒，他随手扯出一叠，粗鲁地在脸上胸口擦过，纸屑粘满头发衣料。有轻微洁癖的他烦躁得想当场摔门走人。  
此时贺天又一次抬臂递给他一样东西。  
是一件白色短袖衬衫，他们高中当年的夏季校服。  
莫关山余光瞥见那只一只骨肉均匀的大手，和那道横亘地伤疤。  
当年他曾用这件衣服紧紧包裹住这只流血的手，对方也再没还回来。  
那种十指相抵的温热触感，简直像上辈子发生过的事。  
他曾经熟悉这条疤痕到闭上眼都可以清晰描绘，可如今已经陌生到无法忆起一分一毫。  
这条疤和为它无数次心动心疼心悸的自己，都已经恍如隔世。  
他盯着贺天那张小心翼翼的脸，漠然地退后一步。  
贺天叹了口气。  
见一拽着他坐在沙发上，展正希为他找来湿纸巾。  
寸头咳了两声，第一个提起当年不是贺天安排他告密，是他偶然间撞见贺天在那家医院，贺天原本真没打算再将他牵扯进来。  
见一则声情并茂地描述了当年贺太子登基前何等争分夺秒凶险万分，迟了半秒一切就无法挽回。而当时动身前贺天也和花臂明确分工，贺天负责带走见一，花臂会全力护他安危。甚至贺天会出现在那里也是只是为了他，毕竟见一这个所谓的见家唯一后代根本改变不了大局，贺太子为宠物以身犯险的故事简直感人至深。  
最后是高才子工程师展正希，严谨犀利地举证，当年那个找人顶罪未遂的猥亵犯伙同蛇立家一起动了手脚，一系列抹黑他与贺天的舆论都是人为的。  
所以让他在高中臭名昭著，让他母亲亲在高考考场亲耳听到自己被指指点点，最后连毕业证书都懒得去拿的元凶，跟清清白白的贺太子没有半点关系。  
他抱臂，盯着蹲在地上那个人失神的脸。  
哪怕这样懊恼，也算得上赏心悦目，任何角度都无可挑剔，像个入戏太深的演员。扮演属于他自己剧情里的苦情男主。  
所有人都在等他的回应。  
“这都多少年了，”莫关山满脸无所谓，“我都快记不清了。”  
他用湿纸巾捋下头发上的纸屑，摸了摸湿漉漉的后脑，“工作久了，记忆就不太好了。”  
他不走心，好像自己真的是个没心没肺油盐不进的社会人士。  
贺天抬头望着他，无奈中又夹杂一分卑微的期待，好像真的指望他会说什么我原谅你的话一样。  
“所以你们说完了，我可以走了？”  
他回望，毫不掩饰自己的憎恶。  
那双灰黑的眼睛瞬间黯淡下去。  
“喂，红毛，其实贺日天他今天……”  
莫关山这下不顾见一的拉扯，直接站起身。  
“你们说的我听懂了，也都明白了，我现在不太舒服，先走一步。”他不想为难这几个专门被贺太子请来的“说客”，但是他真的也没办法再跟姓贺的多呆一秒。  
见一硬着头皮开口：“其实，今天不是那个混血的生日……”  
“哦，是你的生日吧？”莫关山睇了一眼饭桌，“厨房还有菜，够四个人吃了。生日快乐。”  
“诶诶，我们几个老同学难得聚一次，不坐下喝一杯？”  
他瞥了一眼埋下头去的贺天，似笑非笑，“改天吧，改天我们出去吃一顿。说真的，我怕会吐出来。”  
此时贺天再也坐不住，站起身来，“你不用这样。”  
莫关山冷着脸，“这些事我早就知道了。”  
他只是完完全全不在乎了。  
“是花臂告诉你的？”贺天皱眉。  
“你还有脸提他？”莫关山始终冷漠的脸染上愠色。  
贺天的脸色此时也彻底冷下来，他深吸一口气。  
见一眼看贺天又要装不下去了，赶紧插话，“呃，他不是要对你解释，他是对我们解释啦。毕竟当年闹得满城风雨，大家都误会你……”  
长发青年尴尬地顿了一下，“他是想解开你的心结啦。至少让我们这些朋友知道你们俩……”  
“我也希望你们别误会，我和他真的没关系。”莫关山重重地强调最后三个字。  
贺天紧握双拳。  
“不过我真没什么心结。”莫关山目光扫过那三张熟悉而陌生的面孔，最后停在低头不语的黑发人脸上。  
“你为什么以为我还会在乎？”  
你为什么还那么自以为是？  
贺天望向他平静无波的双眼，他也不避讳地迎上去。  
黑沉的目光对上坦然的红眸。  
曾经的他自卑又自负，害怕那些黑暗岩洞里的蝙蝠，旁人一丁点的侧目都能让他暴躁失控。  
但现在的他一点也不自卑，也学会了摒除一切的专注。  
这些都是拜贺天所赐。  
这个人却还以为他是原来的那个，那个自尊心脆弱到不堪忍受流言的莫关山。  
贺天收起探寻的眼光，似乎确定了他是没有逞强伪装，失望地低下头。  
莫关山也移开视线。  
这个人曾经为他站在他身前挡住铺面地流言蜚语，横扫千军般歼灭那些令他恐惧的蝙蝠。  
如今他早已不会动弹，如果还有点知觉，大概也只对这个人了——他怎么可能忍受被自己憎恨的人折损自尊。  
“就算你不在乎，我在乎。”贺天低声说。  
莫关山嘲讽地哼了一声。  
谁他妈管你在不在乎。  
气氛降到冰点。三名说客面面相觑。  
“不扫你们的兴了……”莫关山准备告辞。  
“我有点事要办。”贺天低着头，双目无神地往外走，“你们自便吧。”  
他脚步发沉，似乎在拖着自己的身体往外移动。  
那背影必然是萧索孤寂，带着美感，如同电影镜头一样。  
莫关山没有回头看一眼，瞅到见一同情的目光，丝毫不以为意。  
结果贺二少赶走所有人后，把自己也赶出了自家豪宅。  
莫关山内心毫无波动之余，甚至有点想笑。  
他们三人好像也松了口气，没再提关于贺天半个字，只是天南地北地聊着各自的经历和现状，有善谈又细心的见一，那顿饭气氛也挺融洽。到最后莫关山甚至是有几分高兴的，又去厨房添了几道菜。  
似乎贺太子了折腾半天，只为了成全这场自己缺席的同学聚会，以及让人欣赏他难得怂得要命的模样。

莫关山回忆完这些，握着菜刀的手加了两分力道，将砧板上的鱼头当作贺天的脑袋狠狠剁了下来。  
这几天小学徒斗志昂然，干活格外卖力，然而到了下个星期一，却再也不见那个活力满满的身影。  
小学徒因为打架被直接开除了。  
莫关山第一时间去找那个老鸨经理，对方似乎没料到一向不与人亲近的他怎么会为一个小学徒心急火燎。  
“试用期没过，有人举报他。”经理赶紧撇清自己，整件事他完全没插手。  
“他是被临时工打了。”  
“他后来又跟新来的跑单元打了一架。你不知道？”  
莫关山揪住自己的头发，暗骂了一句智障。  
“能想办法招回来吗？”  
经理沉吟片刻。  
“不回酒店，去新开那家餐厅，行吗？”  
经理的眼珠开始滴溜转。  
“新餐厅的事不是我管。不如问问……”  
“别告诉贺天！”  
他瞪着经理，一字一顿地警告道，“一个字也别说。”

其实这件事他本可以不管，说起来也完全不关他的事，也许他狠心一点也能让对方长点教训，别再为别人做些不值得的蠢事。  
但是他不忍心那双清澈诚恳的眼睛彻底消失。  
这事肯定不能找经理，他当然也不会去找贺天，老主厨已经半退休，剩下半熟不熟的同事也不会理他。  
似乎真的束手无策了。  
他把小学徒叫到家里吃了顿饭，了解一下情况。  
这小孩父母都是外来劳工，父亲近年来身体不太好搬回老家，他是职高最后一年，本来和当年的自己一样可以顺利转全职，再慢慢升上厨师，现在又得重头再来。  
基本上没可能再进星级大酒店了。  
明明父亲还躺在家里，打架之前也不过过脑。  
莫关山都懒得骂他了。  
“你先继续找，我再想想办法。”  
“谢谢莫师傅……”小学徒感激涕零。  
“叫我莫哥就行。”他把最后一块红烧肉夹到对方碗里。  
少年眨着狗狗眼，就差咬着他的裤脚打滚了。  
其实他根本没底。  
“你毕业以后住哪儿？”  
“随便找个地下室租吧。”  
莫关山本想说住我这算了，但回头看看这逼仄的小房间就这么一张床，他自己还承认过可能和个男的有过一腿，实在不方便。  
“我家有套房在出租，有点旧，有个带卫生间的小卧室，你先住那儿。租金可以后交。”  
“那怎么好意思……”  
“少废话。”  
莫关山其实对把这傻小子捞回来也不报什么指望了，至少损失降到最低吧。这下一个月少上千元的租金就算了，还得缺德毁约让现在的租客走人。  
红发青年苦大仇深地扒饭。  
吃完饭，两人一楼下就看见一辆蓝色布加迪大刺刺地停在那儿。  
莫关山第一反应是上前去踹两脚，又心想为这种人浪费力气不值得，他拽着小学徒越了过去。  
驾驶座上的黑发男人也阴沉着脸，死死盯着小学徒挽住他胳膊的手。  
“他就是那个学徒？”  
身后响起不重不轻的关门声，贺天靠在车门上，拨开打火机盖。  
莫关山只当对方是空气，大步向前。  
寒冷的夜风吹起，贺天以手护住火苗，却怎么也点不燃嘴里的烟。  
“一句话而已。”  
不管他要保谁，只需要他一句话。  
莫关山强忍着恶心继续往前走。  
“很难？”  
只要莫关山愿意来找他，他甚至不需要对方开口。  
只要他愿意来找他……  
贺天最后还是放弃了，合上打火机，将烟折断在手里。  
此时一声痛呼打破了沉寂。  
莫关山连忙松手，小学徒揉了揉手腕上的红印，紧张又羞愧地站在原地。  
贺天没有忍住，走上前拉住莫关山的胳膊，在刚刚小学徒碰过的地方摩挲。后者无动于衷地看着那双忧郁又情深的双眸。  
这么美丽的眼睛，对着绝大部分普通人都足够让他们动容了，何必浪费在他身上。  
“为什么想保他？”  
“不关你事。”莫关山厌烦道，满脸疲倦，“你他妈戏演完了没有？”  
贺天的手慢慢滑下来，最后松开了。

一路无话，莫关山眉头可以夹死苍蝇，小学徒低头看自己的脚尖。  
地铁标志近在眼前，小学徒才鼓起勇气开口，“莫哥，你刚刚查资料，我不小心看到……”  
刚才他主动负责刷碗，莫关山在床上看笔记本，从厨房探出头时一眼看到屏幕上的加粗的“贺氏”二字。  
莫关山“哦”了一声，敷衍道：“随便查的。”  
见小学徒一脸欲言又止的担忧模样，他拍了拍对方的肩，“放心，姓贺的不会把你怎么样的。”  
顶多色诱利诱一下。  
“莫哥，你千万别……为了我去找他！”小学徒突然大声说，一脸贞烈，“不然我死也不回去！”  
“什么鬼？”  
莫关山一头雾水，这人大概脑补了一些奇怪的东西。  
“我跟他已经没关系了。”红发男人不轻不重地踹了对方一脚，“滚回去，少看点知音。”

送完人莫关山也没直接回家，在附近超市和水果摊转悠了好几圈，他没带钱包，蹲在路边店家削了半个多小时葧荠，老板娘直夸他手巧。最后他提了一小袋走，坐在路口的马路牙子上，望着天上毛茸茸的月亮，拿牙签有一下没一下地插起来。  
他并不惧怕贺天，只是特别心烦又心累。  
跟这种人说也说不通，斗也斗不过，还得被迫看对方装模作样自我感动地演戏。  
除了恶心和蛋疼他也别的反应了。  
其实他还有点忌惮，万一自己一时冲动惹怒了对方，连累到身边的人。  
真是越长大越怂了。  
他叹了口气。  
查贺氏只是想选个撤离范围。  
戏瘾大发的贺二少迟早会发现他不再是以前那个莫关山，然后丧失兴趣彻底消失；但他不能坐在原地等，他肯定得做好跑路的准备。  
这上市公司也只是他家洗白的壳，业务范围已经布满了一二线城市。他难道要带着母亲去三线城市治病？  
或者干脆去国外？  
莫关山支着脑袋陷入沉思，恍然未觉远处有一双暗沉的眼睛，隔着空无一人的街道深深凝视着他。  
直到万籁俱寂，满街路灯也只剩他头顶这盏，他才伸直发麻的腿往回走。  
兜里的手机震了两下，一条注定会被删除的短信出现在屏幕上方：  
“告诉我怎么做，我听你的。”

他当然不会看这条短信，贺天也就真的毫不作为，似乎在等他无计可施后会作何反应。  
可小学徒并不是他家人，还没重要到让他再把自尊扔地上，他本来想没戏就没戏了，大不了多租他几个月。结果转机立马就找上门来了。  
那个泼了自己一身汤的弱智二代居然提着礼盒在酒店门等他，一脸谄媚的笑。  
那辆扎眼的大黄蜂让他无法直视。  
这人是专门来给他同事提供茶余饭后的吗？  
他以工作忙为由拒绝见客，没一会老鸨经理就强行给他放了半天假。  
贺天没说错，对那群人来说，很多事就那么一句话而已。  
莫关山在乌烟瘴气的厨房后门收下那盒礼物。  
是一套极珍贵的日本刀具，有钱也难买的定制款。  
这人看着也不是什么厨具爱好者，大概是即时请人订做再空运回国的。  
莫关山本来准备好的拳头收了回来，耐着性子道了声谢。  
那弱智二代挂着谄媚的笑，打开车门请他上车。  
“我不能坐车，会吐的。”他实话实说，非常真诚。  
“身体不舒服吗？”  
“不是。”他结束话题。  
“那我们……去附近咖啡厅坐坐？”  
莫关山掂了掂手里的刀具，领着他在太阳下穿过了两条街，来到一家人声鼎沸的茶馆。  
那二代和司机都热得满头大汗，一问店里只卖现泡的热茶，顿时更热了。  
莫关山气定神闲地点了壶观音，淡定地沏茶喝起来。  
弱智二代多看了几眼，红发人细腻的冷白皮上无一丝汗渍，真有些冰雪美人的韵味。  
司机跑下楼买冰水，弱智二代开始找他尬聊。  
把他的厨艺茶艺人品夸得天花乱坠后，莫关山终于耐不住了，“喂，你能有话直说吗？”  
二代终于介绍自己，语句终于不再浮夸，莫关山大致知道这人是城里举足轻重的官家子弟，算太子党。  
本来应该呼风唤雨，可最近贺天联合他们的政敌，搞得他们日子不太好过。  
莫关山十分想回一句：“你把他弄死不就行了？”  
不过他大概也明白能轻松弄死贺天的人可能还没出现。  
所以他还是继续低头喝茶。  
“对了，”那二代神神秘秘地凑近他，“你知道贺天又换人了吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“他把Moon甩了。”二代压低声音，跟在说国家机密似的。  
莫关山转过头，满脸“关我什么事”的莫名其妙，那二代突然词穷了。  
这时候司机上来递来一瓶冰水，他却夺走莫关山刚斟满的小茶杯，一饮而尽。  
“呃，其实贺天换人也不稀罕，但是这次他好像特别狠，连分手费都没给。”  
“哦。”莫关山捏紧空茶杯，瓷器在手心摩擦，有点听不下去了。  
“其实……”那二代艰难地开口，“我认识贺天也几年了，以为他对Moon算比较上心了，以为你是……咳，才为Moon打抱不平的。没想到我误会了。”  
最后他含糊地吐出几个字，“不好意思啊。”  
这种人好像都不太习惯道歉。  
莫关山点头以示接受。  
“所以……”  
终于要说重点了。  
“你跟贺天还……”  
“我跟他没关系了。”莫关山条件反射般答道，又急又快，全然没有方才的淡定。他刚想补充一句“我帮不了你什么”，那二代下一句让他差点噎住。  
“那要不考虑一下我？”  
喧闹的茶馆沉默了片刻。  
莫关山在心里默念三字经，冷不防站起身，桌板剧烈抖动了几下。  
那二代一边扶住茶壶一边笑眯眯地望着他，似乎根本不担心他会拒绝。  
莫关山在直接转身走人之前，脑海里突然浮现出倒霉小学徒的脸。  
“妈的。”他直接骂了出声。

 

那天离开茶馆，他心神不宁地去了医院，病房里传来母亲和护士长细细的谈话声，母亲说术后夜里睡不安稳，护士长劝慰了几句，提及那堆进口保养品里一款安眠产品，一旁打下手的实习小护士加入谈话，小女孩喜滋滋地聊起那个每周定时探望的黑发俊美青年。  
他站在门外听了好一会，思绪万千，直到路过的主治医生喊了他的名字。  
他问医生如何改善母亲的失眠问题，对方念了几种药物和仪器的名字，他听在耳里，怎么听都是一个钱字。  
他出神片刻，透过玻璃窗望着母亲温柔的笑脸，曾经鲜亮华美的珊瑚色长发已参杂半数银丝，在那灰败暗淡的发色间格外醒目。  
“那先照你说的试试吧，谢谢。”  
他回头对医生点点头，收起自己的恍惚神态，平静地走进了病房。  
离开时，他又不厌其烦地将那堆矜矜业业准时报道的保健品提出来，一股脑摔进垃圾桶。  
似乎是在比谁会先放弃。

弱智二代这阵子坚持不懈地短信轰炸豪车堵门间歇性附赠精心礼品，高调得令他咂舌，提供了酒店一年份的下饭菜，但他一次也没有回应。  
倒不是他玩欲擒故纵，他还是需要一点时间做心理建设。  
某一天，那二代没有开车，带来了一位华裔的米其林星级厨师，邀请他一起吃饭。  
他终于脱下厨师服，跟着那两位一起上了地铁。  
一路上那二代十分庄重得体，和善地引荐他和米其林大厨认识，随后坐在一旁安静如鸡，微笑着倾听两人交流专业知识，时不时在语言不通的人之间充当翻译。  
三人在一家环境幽雅的怀石料理聊了近3个小时，那二代从头到尾都没有多嘴一句。莫关山也没太理他，和大厨相谈甚欢，两人虽然菜系不同，但与成功厨师交流心得技巧的确裨益良多，到最后他几乎都快忘了这二代的存在。  
直到那二代结了账，派车送大厨回酒店，他终于松口，邀请官二代搭公交来到自家附近的水果摊。  
两人露天店面坐下来，他剥开刚买的新鲜橘子。  
“你们大厨师……还吃这个？”那二代盯着盘里冒着热气的三明治，有些下不了口。  
“刚刚那顿太没油水了，我没吃饱。”红发人一口气解决了一个。  
“你知道贺天最近搞我家搞得动作有多大吗？”  
莫关山咀嚼的动作慢下来。  
“我连车都卖了两辆了。”二代居然幸灾乐祸地笑起来，“不过他要知道你跟我出来肯定得气死。”  
红发男人翻了个大白眼。  
“我发现你这人……真的挺有意思的。”对方好奇地打量着他，“只要给我个追你的机会就行。”  
莫关山眼皮不抬。  
“如果我真的逼迫你，贺天估计能把我脑袋都摘了。”  
红发人艰难地咽下最后一口三明治，灌了两口水，压下喉咙里的干涩。  
“你跟贺天斗别拉我下水。”他只是个平民百姓，不想参与神仙打架。  
“别介啊，他和我爸还合作呢，没那么容易拆伙。顶多就是我那小公司被整垮。”那二代耸肩，“但是为了你，无所谓啊。”  
莫关山抽了两张纸擦手，剥开两个桔子，慢条斯理地吞下去。  
那二代饶有兴趣地盯着他，那眼神他十分熟悉，就是观察一只宠物有趣反应的眼神。  
这人的话，他一个字都不信。  
如果没有贺天，这二代绝对不会多看自己一眼。对方想借机挫败贺天也好，利用他暗算贺天也好，他也没兴趣知道。  
这娇贵的公子看起来手无缚鸡之力的样子，应该也没力气强迫他。就算到最后他真的得和这二代发生点什么，他也不觉得有什么大不了的，毕竟他以前都跟某个人面兽心的人渣搞过那么多次了，再和谁又有什么区别。  
这么想着，他将另一个剥好的桔子推给对方。  
那二代笑容加深，边吃橘子边对他抛媚眼，“真甜。”  
莫关山觉得这人也真的够有趣的，自信爆棚还格外蠢萌，跟只哈士奇似的。  
细看他长得也算一表人材，装模作样起来大概能迷倒几个怀春少女。但人真的不能比较，那天在贺天家被盖得半点锋芒不剩，怎么看都像背景板里的小弟。  
他这么想着，脸上真的泄出一分笑意，沾着橘子汁水的嘴唇弯起来。  
那二代看愣了一秒。  
他一直以为这人是根倔强的狗尾巴草，不过是奇货可居。但在这样肮脏嘈杂的夜市，这野草竟散发出清冷明澈的幽香，连笑起来都这么无欲无求，好像沾染不到半分诱惑。  
这个人的确不贪荣华富贵，唯一的缺点只有母亲。  
他突然有点理解那个眼高于顶的贺二少为何对这人青睐有加了。谁不想玷污这种孑然又干净的人，让他为自己绽放情欲。  
可是下一秒，这张脸的主人市侩地开口谈起了条件。  
“既然要合作，帮我办两件事吧。”  
二代疑惑地盯着他，莫关山不怎么在意对方的目光，“还有，以后别送礼，别来酒店，别干扰我工作。要约我就发短信，我有空就去。”  
他擦净嘴角，“可以的话，我不想和贺天见面。”  
二代神色复杂，最后只说了一个字，“好。”

第二天小学徒按时来上班了。  
原来真的只是一句话的事。令他意外的是某位大股东居然没有阻拦。  
那少年一见到他就兴冲冲摇着尾巴奔过来。  
他拍开对方缠上来的油腻腻的手，“妈的，好好干。别再给我惹事了。”  
晚上他拒绝了小学徒的邀约，跟人换了班，解开厨师服，露出件设计简约的黑色连帽衫，衬得人年轻朝气，唇红齿白。  
小学徒很少见他这么穿，呆呆地盯着他。  
他面色如常，走出酒店大门，坐进那辆显眼的超跑，隔着玻璃窗瞥到小学徒诧异的眼神。那二代起身为他系安全带，他眨了一下眼，没有拒绝。  
余光里小学徒瞪大的眼睛里闪着恼怒。  
这傻小子大概能长大点，明白他的话了吧。  
车开得极慢极稳，可没过两分钟他就忍不住干呕起来。  
两人只好下车走向地铁站。  
“你晕车很严重啊。”那二代望着他白纸般的脸，关切道，“有去看医生吗？吃药能改善吗？”  
“……没什么。”红发人捂着不断翻涌的腹部。  
他去看过医生，这种东西的学名叫PTSD。  
他对这种矫情的病名十分排斥，在他看来这只是一种身体某个预警反应，提醒他不要再为别人犯蠢。  
“去哪？”  
“去看电影！”那二代晃了晃手里的票，“好久没去电影院了。”  
莫关山上下扫了他两眼，看傻狗的眼神。  
这人今天也穿得很大学生，大概想跟他玩什么返璞归真的平民恋爱，真够无聊的。  
他排队买爆米花的时候，这二代在一边小声打电话，面色凶恶，两人目光相接时，这人又瞬间变脸，换上那张哈士奇的笑脸。  
实在不明白这种人每天演戏到底累不累。  
电影是关于一只狗的，带着记忆转世几次，最后回到原主人身边，顺便帮原主人和初恋真爱破镜重圆。  
剧情真够令人反胃的。  
更反胃的是他无法控制地回想起以前看过另一部关于狗的片子，以及和他一起看的人。  
1987年的日本老片，20年后有了流传更广的美国翻版，那个人却钟爱画质不清的原版。  
一只狗在主人离开后在原来的地方等他，直到离世的故事，日本版更加残酷，那只狗之后流落街头无人关照，憔悴飘零。  
我等你是因为，再没有人像你对我那么好了。  
明明那个人应该看过好多遍了，却执意拖着他坐在客厅地板上消磨了两个小时。现在回想起来，那位早就暗示过自己就是一条宠物狗了，连对方从身后拥住他摸他头顶的姿势都那么像。  
[要是我哪天也不见了，你会一直等我吗？]  
[鬼才等你。]  
莫关山在昏暗的放映厅闭上眼。  
他明明已经对那个人已经面目模糊了，为什么那些不该有的片段像肿瘤一样留存在脑海。  
大屏幕里，已经不再年轻的男主角问他的初恋，你这些年过得不容易吧。  
四周的年轻人们一阵暧昧的哄笑。  
红发男人搁在扶手上的拳头，一点点捏紧。  
无论是当年那部还是现在这部，剧情是都那么不可理喻。  
没有谁会在原地等一个人一辈子。  
男女主人公在车旁互诉衷肠，捧着脸热情地打啵。  
坐在他身边的人轻轻按住他的手，他忍了三秒，狠狠地甩开，站起身，“我去洗手间。”  
回来时电影接近尾声，他站在放映厅门口，屏幕里狗与主人最终相认，一家三口快乐地聚餐。  
厅内灯光亮起，他冷眼远观抹眼泪的年轻观众。  
明明那只狗早就不是原来那只了，到底在感动个什么劲啊。  
那二代也一副感动模样，顺着人群向他走下来，似乎还想跟他交流感想。  
他心情差到了极点，隔着汹涌的人群挥了挥手，戴上帽子头也不回地离开了。

这二代依然热衷于和他玩大学生恋爱游戏，在母亲终于能安睡后，他也耐着性子赴了约，勉强忍受这二代偶尔碰手碰脚以及做作自拍发朋友圈的弱智行为。  
他觉得自己耐性的额度快用光了。  
没想到先用完的是贺天。  
一季度一次的决策总会提前召开，他作为闲杂人等，第一次有幸坐在各部门管理层隔壁，聆听本年度最最重要的餐厅发展企划。  
隔着长长的会议桌，坐在主位的黑发男人目光深沉地锁住他。  
在一群年过半百的高管里，这位年轻英俊的新股东像个小白脸，但那双无情的眼睛轻轻一瞥，就能让在坐所有人坐立难安。  
大荧幕上各类图表数据让他眼花缭乱，他低下头开始转笔。  
贺天始终面无表情，以同样的姿势开始转笔，眼神一直远远落在会议桌的一角。  
莫关山忍不住掩嘴打了个哈欠。  
“我要听的不是这个。”黑发人终于打断了冗长的报告，不轻不重地将笔搁在桌面上。  
由于全场过于安静，那声音显得更外清晰响亮，所有人的背都震了一下。  
贺天随手掀开那叠厚厚的企划书，飞速地翻了几十页。  
“我不是来听这种咨询公司几十万买来的报告。”他将那装裱精致的企划书扔在桌上，“这种东西我自己就能写十份。”  
大他两轮的市场总监开始紧张地咽口水。  
贺天修长的手指敲击着桌面，“说点具体的。”  
全场鸦雀无声。  
莫关山岿然不动。  
“莫关山。”他的名字突然清晰地响彻整件会议室。  
红发男人抬起头，贺天质问，“你的计划呢？”  
莫关山茫然地四下张望，经理整张脸都汗湿了。  
他这种小角色怎么可能参与决策。  
“你没有参与是吗？”贺天声音高了一度，桌上所有人又不约而同地抖了一下。  
“你是我指定的主厨，厨政负责人，完全没有一点想法？”  
简直是十分严厉的质问了。  
他当然不可能有任何想法，他本来就没打算久留，更不可能认真去参与经营那个所谓的餐厅。  
CEO以手抚额。  
贺天眉头一皱，气压低到让人窒息。  
“你们觉得合办餐厅是我来给你们送钱的？”  
市场总监的报告里明显就有餐饮部分的内容，莫关山虽然没注意听，但内容肯定不像他参与过的。  
“合约上写明了资源置换，硬件我已经出全了，如果你们餐饮部根本没有配合的意思。”贺天冷冷地看着他，“这项目可以终止了。”  
“贺总！”CEO硬着头皮站起来，“对不起贺总，是我们考虑不周。再给我们一周时间……”  
“散会吧。”贺天闭眼靠在椅背上。  
所有人都像逃亡一样收拾材料往外奔，好像下一秒那黑发恶魔睁开眼睛屠杀全村。  
“莫关山留下。”  
恶魔垂着眼睛说。  
跟在众人后面的红发主厨脚步慢了一拍，正准备继续往前走，CEO和秃头经理同时看了他一眼。  
那惨不忍睹的可怜眼神，好像他不留下来所有人都会在大魔王手下死无葬身之地。  
他停住脚步。  
会议室大门“砰”地关上，自动落地窗也缓缓放下。  
昏暗幽闭的空间里，贺天睁开黑亮的眼睛。  
“你对办餐厅没兴趣？”  
莫关山面朝着门，心知门外多少眼睛盯着这里的动静，极力克制自己不摔门走人。  
贺天站起来走近他，步伐失去原有的沉稳。  
“如果你没兴趣，我就不办了。”高大的黑发人绕到他面前，紧盯着他。  
我是对你的傻逼东西没兴趣。  
他嫌恶地退后一步。  
贺天突然弯身按住他，表情比刚刚开会时更肃穆，“你和那个人是怎么回事？”  
原来他今天跟狂躁症一样是为了那个官二代。  
莫关山肩上一沉，完全无法动弹。  
“你喜欢那样的？”贺天十分疑惑。  
“关你屁事。”莫关山试图挣开他。  
那官二代跟贺天一比的确显得一无是处，本质也不是什么善男信女，但这种冷血禽兽又有什么资格说这样的话？  
“你知道他为什么追你吗？你了解他是什么人吗？”  
又是那种“我为你好”的悲悯表情。  
“滚开！”莫关山扣住对方小臂穴位，对方稍一松懈力度，他抽身脱离对方控制。厨师服领口被扯开，领口大敞，露出单薄的白背心。  
“你到底在想什么？”贺天目光一暗，皱起眉，“阿姨知道这事吗？”  
“闭嘴！”莫关山咬牙，“你他妈敢说一个字试试。”  
黑发人叹了口气，弯身捡起蹦落在地的纽扣，“就算和男人在一起，你为什么要挑这种……”  
“你他妈脑子里是有JB啊？”莫关山冷笑，“我和他就是交易关系。”  
最后四个字又沉又重地落入贺天耳里，他难得睁大眼，茫然地望着对方。  
“听不懂？”红发人满脸刻薄，“我他妈就是卖给……”  
下一刻，贺天狠狠扯住他的衣领。  
“别说了。”黑发人气息不稳道。  
他脚跟离地，整个人几乎被拎起悬空，两个人呼吸困难地对视着。  
“有什么不能说。”莫关山突然冷静下来，“那个学徒回来上班了，我妈换了药又升病房，你觉得呢？”  
贺天面上血色尽失，“莫关山，你真的不用这样。”那虚弱的语气简直在哀求他别再继续。  
“你以为你很了解我吗？我们熟吗？”  
贺天盯着这张陌生又熟悉的脸。  
那双清澈的浅色眼眸里只剩凉薄冷漠，仿佛刚刚将自己的尊严踩在脚下只是踩碎了一张废纸一样轻易。  
这把曾经骄傲孤僻到刚过易折的钝剑。  
“你他妈可以滚了吗？”红发人看着那轮廓完美的嘴唇抖动，内心十分爽快，“我不想再看见你。”  
贺天很慢地眨了一下眼，突然俯身将他按在会议桌上，扯开他早已凌乱的厨师服，大片肌肤在不蔽体的背心下颤抖。  
“既然这样，”贺天呼吸灼热，“为什么不跟我交易？”  
他埋首在对方肩窝里，鼻尖几乎碰到他精细的锁骨，“我不需要你做什么，我什么都能给你，真的……”  
莫关山抬膝顶上他的胃，贺天喘息着硬受了这一下，眉头都没皱一下。  
“我不跟禽兽打交道。”莫关山边挣扎边骂道。  
贺天恍若未闻，垂眼嗅着对方身上的气息。  
莫关山撇过头，昏暗的房间里，一瞬间仿佛回到那个月色朦胧的篮球场。直到他瞥见贺天那身不知几位数的昂贵西装压在油腻肮脏的厨师服上，突然觉得异常讽刺。  
“姓贺的，别他妈折腾了。”莫关山停止挣扎，平静地说，“不管你想从我这得到什么，我都不可能有了。”  
他已经不再是那个莫关山了。  
贺天呼吸一窒，慢慢直起身，莫关山没耐心地草草系好衣服就往外走。  
“那个人不适合你。”贺天在他身后轻声说。  
莫关山最受不了他这种上帝一样的语气，忍着没回头骂人，加快脚步。  
“我会让你知道的。”  
尾音消失在重重的摔门声中。

莫关山衣衫不整地从会议室走出来的模样至少有几波人目睹到了，包括倒霉的小学徒。  
他那天状态奇差，切菜都失手了两次，根本出不了几道菜。最后还是老主厨救了场。  
下班后，他给采购部垫了点钱，像当年学徒时期一样，留下来从基本功开始练习，经验老到的他却频频失手，最后气得把菜刀狠狠插在砧板上。  
“……对不起，师傅。”小学徒在一旁急得几乎要哭出来，“对不起。”  
“对不起个屁，关你屁事。”莫关山深深呼吸着，心跳始终无法平复。  
“你……你跟那些人，那个股东还有那个……”  
“我是为了自己。”莫关山没好气地说，“别自作多情。”  
“你不是这样的人，我知道的。”  
他一回头就看见那坚定不移的天真眼神，整个人被刺痛了。  
“他们说得都是真的！”他怒火中烧，“姓贺的和那个官二代，我周旋在他们这种有钱人中间就是为了自己，为了钱。你他妈的懂了没？！”  
小学徒怔怔地望着他，双眸亮晶晶的。  
莫关山拔出菜刀，将砧板上的废料倒进垃圾桶，重新从拿起食材。  
“我不信。”小学徒整个人都在发抖。  
“你可以滚了。”莫关山目不斜视，开始重新练习。  
过了半晌，赌气的脚步渐行渐远。  
他松了口气，继续埋头切菜，这次勉强过关，开火炒菜，汗水从额头滑下，落进眼里，酸涩胀痛。  
他拼命眨眼，却再也流不出一滴泪了。  
不知是幸还是不幸。

那官二代最近约他的频率骤降，在他面前一脸颓废，演戏都演得不专心了。  
他也懒得猜这人碰到什么麻烦了，正准备跟他摊牌一拍两散，对方突然在电话那头兴奋地邀请他去参加什么游艇派对。  
“纪念我们认识一个月！”  
“我晕船。”  
“帮个忙吧。”那官二代恳求，“最后一次。”  
莫关山想了一下，“嗯，分手费。”  
那游艇型号不大，但材质精良，至少在海上晃了一下午也没有颠簸到让他呕吐。  
他全程陷在沙发里，偶尔动两口餐桌上的果盘，婉拒了来来去去的敬酒搭讪。  
甲板上传来轻快的爵士乐，一群年轻男女愉悦地起舞举杯。  
还好官二代没请来一堆比基尼美女搞成海天盛筵，整个Party算上随行人员也不超过二十人，有两个他还在贺天家见过，还算自持身份，对他倒是十分客气。  
此时斜阳渐落，官二代走进来与他并排坐着，其他人识相地走出去。  
“等会我们要开饭，你不能吃就喝点酒。”他顿了顿，“饮料也可以。”  
他“嗯”了一声，目不转睛地盯着电视里的比赛。  
官二代顺着他的目光望去，屏幕里两个染血的肌肉男在笼内缠斗。  
“你喜欢看这个？”  
莫关山转开脸，“随便看看。”  
“你还真的满特别的。”官二代乐呵呵地凑近他，“还好你答应来了，过几天没准这游艇也要卖了。”  
这人一点都不以为耻地说，“贺天这回是下死手整我了。”  
“你还挺高兴？”莫关山又看了他一眼。  
“能让贺天下死手整的人真不多。”官二代阴险笑道，“他动作越大暴露得越多。”说着他看了一眼甲板上纵情跳动的年轻人们，“最近他太冲动，冲动得都不像贺天了。现在盯着他的人可多了。”  
莫关山说不上自己什么心情，反正算不上高兴。  
“知道我为什么非要让你来吗？”官二代得意道，“你今天开心吗？”  
莫关山不明所以地看了他一眼。  
“我等会让你更开心。”  
游艇停在海上，快艇送来热腾腾的餐点，大家七手八脚地摆桌时，那官二代傻兮兮地捧上一块奇形怪状的蛋糕，歪歪扭扭地写着他的名字。  
“别笑，我亲手做的。”  
众人起哄鼓掌，高呼真爱。  
“这些日子，谢谢你。”官二代真诚地说，“真的谢谢。”  
莫关山无语，双手接过，富二代趁机在他脸上亲了一口，他忍着没把蛋糕砸到对方脸上。  
此时舱外传来一个森然的声音，“真巧啊。”  
莫关山循声望去，一艘快艇贴着游艇而行，高大英挺的黑发男人站在副驾驶座上，海风拂起他的刘海，露出刀锋般的眉眼。  
四周响起不安的窃窃声，莫关山四下张望，他们的小游艇被一整队货轮围在中间，高大冷峻的造型遮云蔽日，如群狼对猎物十面埋伏。  
他没忍住翻了个白眼。  
“这不是贺二少吗。”官二代倒一脸轻松，起身迎上去，“还是那么气派啊。”  
贺天挑了挑眉，“刚送完货，介意我上来喝一杯吗？”  
“不介意，贺二少要来，谁敢介意。”  
众人也纷纷出声应和。  
贺天脸上挂着惯有的笑容，掀开批肩上的西装，长腿一迈跃上甲板。  
在座所有人都起身举杯相迎。  
莫关山起身往反方向走。  
贺天眼角瞥到桌上的手工蛋糕，嗤笑道，“要切蛋糕吗？”  
其余人招呼着和二少入座，众星捧月一般挨个给他敬酒。  
“小莫晕船，我带他出去吹吹风。”官二代揽住莫关山的肩膀，往另一头的甲板走。  
贺天望着两人肢体接触的地方，目光一点点暗下来。  
莫关山靠在栏杆上，不适感并未缓解半分。落日已坠入海平面，气温骤降，刺骨海风灌入他喉腔内，官二代体贴地为他披上自己的西服。  
此时他正极力抑制脑海翻涌的思绪，无暇顾及他人。  
直到身后响起清脆的碎裂声。  
贺天面无表情地甩掉手里的玻璃碎渣，全然不顾指尖滚落的血珠，起身走向他们。  
莫关山漠然地回头看了他一眼，并未在意他愤怒的眼神。  
“贺二少，小莫不舒服。”官二代将他挡在身后，“请回避一下。”  
贺天一步步逼近两人，好像下一秒就要把对方撕碎扔到海里。  
“贺二少，这是私人聚会。”官二代有恃无恐道，“这小破船太寒碜，招待不起你。请回吧。”  
此时守在甲板上的保镖无声地潜过来，按住贺天两边肩膀，竟是要驾着他扔下海的架势。  
官二代一脸小人得志。  
贺天当了几年贺总，身手居然更精进了，至少力量和爆发力都不可同日而语，那两个大块头竟然压不住他，短短一瞬，他一记肘击脱身，转身膝盖顶得其中一名保镖倒在地上。随后长臂一伸，准准掐住官二代的脖子，双臂使力将人硬生生提了起来，“你活得不耐烦了？”  
莫关山冷淡的视线飘来，停在衬衫下鼓起的二头肌上。  
贺天似乎……长高了？还是只是肌肉更结实了？  
养尊处优的官二代惊恐得眼珠凸起，像只被掐住的青蛙似的竭力蹬腿。  
保镖们和所有宾客都不敢动弹。  
贺二少要在这里杀人，没人能拦得住。  
四周的船队埋伏了多少枪口，他甚至可以不留一个活口。  
一片寂静中，莫关山开口，“放开他。”  
贺天转过脸，憔悴的红发人上前一步，“松手。”  
两人对视片刻，黑发人轻易妥协了，他松懈力道，官二代瘫软在地，像离水的鱼一样大口呼吸。  
“滚吧。”莫关山一脸厌倦。  
“你跟我一起走。”贺天伸手拉他，后者转身一闪，“你自己滚。”  
贺天垂下手，血水顺着修长的指尖不断往下滴，莫关山无动于衷地任他流血。  
他当然看见了保镖手里的钢刺，他对这种暗器不能更敏感了，贺天手臂上的伤口他也看得一清二楚。  
刚才那群保镖是真想要贺天的命。可惜这群弱智对贺二少的身手没有一点数。  
贺天望着他的眼神带上一丝委屈。  
莫关山索性转身回到舱内。  
大概怕主人失血过多，贺家快艇及时驶来。  
众目睽睽之下，高高在上的贺二少像只被主人驱逐的丧家犬，低着头离开了游艇。  
大家都松了口气。

那官二代喘够了，狼狈地被保镖扶到桌边。  
“卧槽，贺天是超级赛亚人吗？！”他摸索脖子上青紫的指痕。  
“他从来不是什么二代，是黑一代啊。”有人应道，显然也心有余悸。  
这群正明里暗里对付贺天的二代们看来都隐隐后怕起来。  
桌边陷入短暂沉默。  
“不过，小莫你真的太厉害了！”官二代突然给莫关山斟上一杯酒，“简直酷炫狂霸拽！刚刚贺天那样子简直就是……”  
“‘他好像条狗啊。’”在座不知谁机敏地接话，模仿电影里的语调。  
所有人都哄笑起来。全然忘了刚才是谁被揍得像死狗。  
官二代也得意洋洋，举杯一饮而尽。  
真是一群有阿Q精神的戏精。  
莫关山回想起刚才贺天那出委屈的苦肉计，竟也有几分扭曲的快意。他嘴角还没弯起来，胃里的翻涌已让他捂着嘴站起身。  
他总是这样，没来得及感到痛快，已经被这一切恶心得无法呼吸。  
这其中他最恶心的大概是自己。

最后他还是没能尝到那官二代精心烹制的简陋蛋糕，他的耐心额度已经超标。  
宾客尽散，官二代坚持陪他走到最近的车站。  
“我今天请你来是为了让你开心，真的。”  
“哦。”  
“不管过程怎么样，还是让贺天吃瘪了。”这人居然笑得像是自己才是胜利者一样，“敌人的敌人就是朋友，我们真的不能合作了吗？”  
“没兴趣。”  
官二代突然绕到他面前，双手捧住他的脸，深情款款的样子，“一开始我是因为对付贺天接近你，但是我现在真的对你……”  
莫关山忍了又忍，压抑了又压抑，最后还是做了一件他憋了很久的事——  
他揍了这弱智一拳，正中那张蠢脸。  
收回拳头后那股恶心感缓解了不少。  
不管他再憎恶贺天，他永远没办法学会虚以委蛇，为了利用别人而长时间地忍耐一个蠢货。  
简直一分一秒都忍不了。  
那蠢货流着鼻血在后面蹦跶着挥手，“莫关山！从今天开始！我要认真追你！”  
“滚吧。”

弱智官二代的“认真”就是消失了两个星期。  
但他是真的没空理任何人了，每天连菜刀都没捂热就被经理和总监轮流压上会议桌，一天大半时间被大大小小的会议和令人眼花的图表占满，后厨都以为他要高升了，只有他自己知道日子多苦逼。企划案一再被拒，某位新股东龙颜大怒，天上掉下的披萨吃不到，CEO眼看着瘦了一圈。  
到了第三个星期，他安然在厨房呆了一整天没被打扰。  
世界突然清净了。  
经理告诉他餐厅被地税局的敲门了，查不查封另说，一切进程强制中止。  
一旦开业延期，要担负亏损的就是某位股东而不是他们了。整个酒店松了一口气。  
当晚他一身轻松地从医院出来，在水果摊前看见了傻兮兮的官二代。  
这人完全没有当初意气风发的模样，耷拉着脑袋蹲在路边，一身皱巴巴的衬衫，西服搭在肩上，隔着老远都闻得到酒气，像刚从某个饭局逃生。  
见到他，这人眼睛一亮，蹭地站起来，手上还掂着一袋水果。  
“朋友刚从以色列回来，那的水果听说很好吃，带给你尝尝。”  
“回去吧。”他实在看不下去这人摇着尾巴求表扬的模样，接过袋子转身就要走。  
“喂，我……我也还没尝过呢。”  
哈士奇垂着头。  
他实在不觉得自己应该把一个醉汉带回家，从袋子里拿出一颗柚子，在街边水果摊的水池边冲洗，接着徒手掰开，谁料到这进口货水分太足，溅了他一脸一身。  
“操。”他低头看了眼母亲给他织的针织衫，整个人都不好了。  
管不了其他，他转身往家冲，官二代呼哧呼哧地跟在他身后。在钥匙拧开的刹那，这醉汉以迅雷不及掩耳之势拉开门溜了进去。  
莫关山懒得理他，推开人冲进洗手间，出来的时候，富二代垂着脑袋蹲守在门口，一抬头被白花花的肉体晃了眼，那骨肉均匀的上半身还滴着水珠，他吸一口气，差点脚底打滑站不起身。  
莫关山目不斜视，坦然地打着赤膊拉开衣柜套上连帽衫，官二代还双目圆瞪地蹲在浴室门口，脸比刚才更红了。  
“这里不欢迎醉鬼。”他可不想这人吐在家里。  
官二代赶紧关上嘴，一鼓作气站起来。  
“还站得起来啊。”莫关山向他走过来，后者直勾勾地盯着他，不自觉咽了一下口水。  
“那你自己滚吧。”他拧开门作势送客。  
“我不走。”官二代欠身挡在门口，嬉皮笑脸的，“我还要吃水果。”  
莫关山在洗手台前，将那颗裂了口的柚子剥皮切块，放在家里唯一一张桌子上。官二代欣赏完他肩宽腰窄的背影，又探头探脑地打量这间狭窄的一居室。  
“你一个人住啊？”  
“吃完就滚。”莫关山摆好两枚水果叉，自顾自吃起来。  
“聊聊嘛。”  
莫关山看了对方一眼，这人一整晚都恬不知耻地摇着尾巴，叼着盘子邀功哈士奇模样，大概也猜到那个餐厅被查是谁动的手脚了。  
“有屁快放。”  
“嘿嘿，其实我的小公司快破产了，被谁搞的……你懂的。”  
红发男人冷淡地看了他一眼。  
“我爸一直想让我跟着他走仕途，但我真的没兴趣。”官二代欣赏着摆盘精致的水果，“现在我在他老同学手下打工，每天跟那群当官的老头陪酒，真他妈的……”他说到一半捂住嘴，闷出一个酒嗝，“对了，我老板的儿子……是我死党，那天游轮上你见过的。”  
那个说贺天像条狗的怂货。  
“他也跟我差不多，自己的子公司被那谁……整垮了，跟我一样回他老子的总公司……”  
“嗯。”  
莫关山对这个话题显然没有半点兴趣，他受不了满屋子酒味，站起身将窗户推得更开。  
那醉汉居然跟上来贴在他身后，头枕在他肩上，炽热的气息带着酒味侵入鼻端。  
莫关山推窗的手来不及收回，腰身被一双滚烫手臂搂住。  
“小莫，你好香……你身材真好啊……”  
“你活得不耐烦了？！”莫关山正准备一肘子顶过去。  
“贺天投的那个餐厅一时半会开不了了，是我爸干的。”  
“所以呢？”  
莫关山扯下腰间的手，柔韧的身子钻出对方的禁锢，一瞬间对方的手臂扭到背后，抬起膝盖按住，同时锁住对方的后颈，将人按在窗台上。  
“你想试试’被跳楼’吗？”  
官二代一阵晕眩，半边身子晾在窗台外，一睁眼就是百米深渊，他腿一软，因那白花花的肉体血气上涌的脑袋终于清醒过来。  
“小莫，有话好好说。”  
“我他妈都叫你有屁直接放了。”莫关山收紧五指，“你听不懂？”  
这细皮嫩肉的公子哥颈上还有贺天上次留下的痕迹，莫关山看见自己的手指覆在那些淡青的指印上，分毫不差。  
他恍惚了一下，松开手。  
“给你一分钟，说完就滚。”  
“小莫，我需要你帮个忙。”官二代捂着自己的脖子，语速飞快，“我家老头早就在这等着我了，逼我跟那些老家伙打交道，等我受不了回去求他。”他苦恼地叹了口气，“但我真不喜欢干这个……”  
“怎么帮你？”  
“周末，陪我去参加一个慈善拍卖会。”  
莫关山疑惑地盯着他。  
“贺天也会去。”  
“啧。”红发男人抗拒地撇开头。  
“这次我求着我家老头，间接得罪了贺天，如果我再不扳回一城，下一个遭殃的就是我家人了。”  
莫关山锁紧眉头，对方眼里竟闪着水光。  
“就这一次，最后一次！”官二代双手合十。  
莫关山眉头深锁，显然在犹豫。  
“帮我一次，我可以答应你任何要求！”  
“靠，你真他妈烦！”半晌，莫关山烦躁地踹了他一脚，对方捂着小腿在地上打滚。  
“别再有下次！”  
富二代本来准备继续打滚卖惨，在他的逼视下爬起来，他作势抬脚踹人，富二代一瘸一拐地被赶下楼。  
“衣服喜欢什么款式？我给你……”  
“随便。”  
“师傅！”走到楼道口，身后响起脆生生的喊声。  
莫关山回过头，面色惨白的小学徒站在楼道口，一眨不眨地盯着他们。  
那委屈模样有点像个发现丈夫出轨的小媳妇。  
“哟，这是你的小狼狗啊？”官二代站在他身侧，意味深长地打量白净的少年。  
“闭嘴。”  
“师傅，是他强迫你的吗？！”  
“什么？”  
“小朋友，你这话就不太礼貌了。”官二代趾高气昂，“我是在追求小莫师傅，可从来没强迫他哦。”  
他拍拍小孩的肩，“倒是你……能回酒店托谁的福心里有数吧？我也不指望你感谢了，以后懂点事让小莫省点心吧。”  
这种不把自己当外人的语气太过欠揍了，没等莫关山反驳，小学徒已经吼起来：“你以为你是谁？那我宁愿被解雇！”  
“幼稚。”官二代笑出声来，“你一离职，小莫又得分神关照你的生活，他负担够重了，你除了给他惹麻烦还能为他做什么？”  
“我……我不会让人欺负他！”小学徒涨红了脸。  
莫关山听不下去这走向诡异的对话了。  
“你凭什么？你能为他拼命？”面对少年肯定的目光，官二代极其不屑，“我还能关照一下他家人，帮他勉强对付那个姓贺的。你就算死十次也屁用没有。你拿什么跟我比？”  
“你……”小学徒冲上去揪住官二代衣领，“你也就是靠你爸爸而已！没有出身你又算什么？你这个龌龊的二世祖！”  
官二代火大地推开对方，“我出身好就是我的资本！你他妈嫉妒啊？”小学徒重重地撞上身后的墙，官二代不依不饶，“你装什么纯，你就对他就没龌龊心思？！”  
“闭嘴。”莫关山冷下脸。  
下一刻小学徒不管不顾地铆足力扑上去，两人迅速缠斗在一起，毫无章法的拳脚招呼在对方脸上。  
“别在我家门口打！”莫关山怒了。  
两人根本停不进，边打边辱骂攻击对方，一个骂人衣冠禽兽一个骂绿茶婊，还多次指责对方配不上莫关山。  
莫关山长这么大还没碰过如此尴尬诡异的场面。  
眼看两男为另一男打架的事要成为社区大爷大妈的下饭菜了，他活动了一下手腕，抬手就是一套组合拳，两人一下被打懵，他按住两个互啄的菜鸡暴揍一顿，揍到两人失去战斗力惨叫连连。  
“还打吗？”莫关山收拢五指，骨节咔嚓作响。  
“不打了！”两人同时捂着脑袋蹲在地上。  
“滚吧。”莫关山霸气地把手背到后面。  
两人同时抬起头可怜兮兮地望着他，像两只被人扫地出门的大狗。  
莫关山瞟了一眼楼上，有几户窗口欲盖弥彰地灭了灯，显然也看够戏了。  
两男子为另一男打架，后被该男揍趴——好像也没多好听，至少之前的版本强多了。  
自从楼下频频出现豪车，他家门口就成了社区八卦的重点对象吧。想起那个不在场的罪魁祸首，他顿时没了心情，揉着手上楼了。  
剩下两只相顾无言，在彼此眼里看到了相似的鼻青脸肿和同病相怜。

三天后莫关山收到了定制套装，拆开包装时他眼前一痛，雪白西服，暖色衬衣，同色系深色领带，和贺天当初送他的八成相似。  
他不熟练地系着领带。  
他太久没穿过套装了，怎么样都不得章法，他搜寻上次打领带的记忆。脑海里浮现一双白净修长的手，在他胸前熟练地打结，连刻意碰触自己下颌的温热触感都那么清晰。  
汗水浸湿鬓角，他一把扯开歪歪扭扭的领带，索性扔到一边。

拍卖会的地点在一个令他难忘的地方，江南庭园式布局，水榭楼台、雕梁画栋，和记忆里别无二致。  
视线里出现那堵熟悉的高墙，他曾经竭力翻过的地方。  
酸水涌上喉头，他捂着嘴撇下官二代，向人少的地方跑去。  
迎面撞上一位身着华服的高大男人，他抬头看了一眼，下意识往后退。  
“怎么了？”那人按住他的肩。  
他脸色发白，趔趄着往前奔跑，视线里一片昏暗，花叶枝梢从两侧延伸出来，这是一条他们携手逃亡过的路。  
物是人非。  
贺天始终跟在他身边看着他，时不时为他挡开尖锐的树枝。  
两人在一处隐蔽的小亭停下，他扶着柱子吐出来。  
贺天凝视他，伸手虚抱住她，又克制自己一点点收回去。  
“还好吗？”  
“别碰我。”  
“莫仔……”  
低沉温柔的叹息近在耳边。  
他头皮发麻。  
那天他也是这样从那家饭店逃出来，贺天也是这样看他狼狈不堪，出丑崩溃，凑在他耳边用这样温柔的声线说“我在这”。  
当初那廉价的眼泪和感动，和胃里的酸水没差多少滋味。  
现在回想起来，他只恨自己为什么总是在贺天面前暴露弱点，时至今日他还是像只丧家犬，没办法风光体面平视对方。  
唇边传来清凉的触感。  
贺天捏着他的下巴，以湿纸擦拭他的嘴，仔细得像在擦拭一件易碎品。  
他抬手朝那专注的双眼打去，贺天退开一步，脸颊被指尖划出红印。  
“还是那么爱挠人啊。”  
他撩起清澈的人工湖水泼向脸，贺天在他身后目光灼灼地盯着他。  
“你来这里做什么？”  
“关你屁事。”  
“你怎么还是这么好骗？”贺天剑眉微皱，“他在利用你。”  
莫关山一秒钟都不愿和他纠缠，直起腰准备离开。  
贺天一手撑着柱子，将他困在怀里。  
“小莫仔，他在骗你。”怀里的人像只兔子似的无力挣动，贺天满眼怜惜，“他会害了你，别那么容易心软了被利用好吗。”  
“靠！”莫关山侧身试图撞开对方，“你也配提我被‘利用’？你别搞笑了行吗？”  
此时不远处传来官二代焦急的呼喊。  
贺天一时松懈力道，莫关山矮身从他怀里溜走。  
一秒都不想停留。  
官二代手足无措地赶过来，小心地扶着红发人走下台阶，从头到尾莫关山都不闪不躲，从背后看上去，竟真像一对和谐的年轻情侣。  
贺天在两人身后远远望着，一语不发。

这是一场以推广古文物为主题的慈善拍卖会，拍卖品都是仿古艺术品，说白了也不过是政府组织一群有钱人满足虚荣心的场合。  
主宾客席设在湖中央的楼台，一水之隔的台上，热场表演里，年轻舞者身着汉服翩翩起舞，衣裙飘飘。  
莫关山凭栏而坐，兴致缺缺地欣赏台上表演。  
宾客陆续到场，故作优雅地举杯寒暄，官二代对他嘘寒问暖了一番毫无回应，吩咐几句侍者，也起身加入社交。  
此时席间一片哗然，他回头瞥了一眼，贺太子气宇轩昂地入座主宾席，一身贵气闪瞎人眼。一时间所有人都向他围拢。连台上的乐曲都停了片刻。  
他回过头，盯着台上女孩尴尬抿紧的红唇，全不理会这里廊深阁回的勾心斗角。  
拍卖会立刻开幕了，明明主持人念的一连串主办方连一个“贺”字都没出现，但贺天还是鹤立鸡群地被一圈头发花白的老头围着，像这个场合真正的主人。  
他也毫不意外地在邻桌看见了蛇立的身影，对方依然那副浪荡模样，朝他微笑举杯。  
拍卖品陆续亮相。  
他欣赏不了所谓艺术品，低头研究桌上的菜肴，细细品着这家厨师的手法和用料。官二代在他耳边喋喋不休，直到音乐声起，那些穿插的表演节目才让他有了点兴致。国宝级京剧大师，荣誉满载的舞者，甚至某一线资深歌手……原来都是这些有钱人的余兴节目。  
明明一片歌舞升平，他却如同置身诡谲荒谬的异世界。  
这时始终不动声色的贺二少开了金口，举牌报了个数字。  
他瞅了一眼台上，是一支精致金钗，设计别致，碧玉无瑕。  
贺天报价后全场沉默了片刻，有人象征性地抬了十万，贺天立刻翻了一倍。坐在他身边的一位俊秀少年掩嘴低笑，羞怯又得意。  
过了一会，台上响起锣鼓铮铮，一位华服青衣粉墨登场，头上正戴着那枚金钗，顾盼生辉，翠珠流光。  
原本趁机应酬攀谈的众人突然聚精会神起来。  
莫关山回头看了一眼，贺天旁边的座位空了。  
原来是他的新欢。  
台上人声音婉转，玉面含春，起舞间纤腰曼妙，连莫关山都不得不承认，这真的是尤物。  
贺天这种人，总是能轻易得到世间最好的东西。  
他想不出理由这种应有尽有的人对自己有什么好执着的。  
直到尤物千娇百媚地醉卧在地，他才意识到这是一出贵妃醉酒。  
倒也适合这两人。  
“恼恨李三郎，竟自把奴撇，撇得奴挨长夜。”  
台上人边唱边直勾勾盯着坐在主位的贺天，三分幽怨七分娇嗔，配合那柔美的唱腔，换成别人早就骨头酥软了。贺天却始终面无表情，最后才敷衍地拍了拍手，众人跟着齐齐鼓掌。  
在场多数人大概都在羡慕贺天艳福不浅。连身边的官二代都啧了两声，灌了两杯红酒。  
拍卖会继续，那尤物回到席间，莫关山不能免俗地和大家一起望去，这人卸了妆仍活色生香，唇若抹朱，坐在贺天身边倒也十分般配。  
反正全世界的金玉其外都是般配的。  
唯有他和贺天最是不配。  
拍卖会接近尾声时，莫关山彻底乏了，垂着眼闭目养神。  
始终不动声色的官二代突然坐直身体，莫关山掀起眼皮，台上是一块平平无奇的镇纸，造型是连绵起伏的山脉，雕工肉眼可见的不精细，主持人介绍出自某位励志残疾人作家的手笔。  
接着这件工艺品的名字被响亮地报出——关山难越。  
官二代迫不及待地举牌报价，贺天紧跟着加了一倍，装作不经意间瞟了一眼他们桌，眼里闪过掠食者的凶光。  
两人开始互相较劲，紧跟着对方的话音后加价，剑拔弩张。  
“关山难越”的叫价从六位数飙升到八位数，满座皆惊。  
莫关山根本消化不了这些数字，连财大气粗的宾客们也瞪大眼。  
这平平无奇的破玩意竟成为全场标王。  
莫关山拿手肘撞了下官二代，对方眼睛都不眨，始终盯着胜券在握的贺天。  
男人的自尊心和胜负欲远比八位数值钱。而这个粗陋的“关山难越”作为一个幌子，到手后就会被弃置不顾吧。  
主持人已经控制不住自己的音量，眼看价格越来越不可控，即将超过当晚成交总额。  
最后官二代败下阵来，贺天以一个匪夷所思的高价拿下了“关山难越”。  
莫关山无法理解这个荒谬的世界。  
贺二少潇洒地走上台去，春风拂面，镁光灯闪烁不停，黑发青年捧着那寒碜的镇纸，如童话里的王子接过价值连城的皇冠，俊美深刻的轮廓在背板上留下一个个剪影，找不到一丝瑕疵。  
官二代愤恨地瞪着台上。  
拍卖会结束，众人寒暄着陆续退场。  
贺天端着酒杯径直走向凭栏一角，站在莫关山面前。  
官二代如临大敌地站起来。  
贺天优雅地屈身，手里捧着作为交易凭证的仿古纸笺，“送给你——关山难越。”  
方才风光满面的尤物瞬间脸色惨白。而同桌的蛇立始终玩味地笑着。  
莫关山脸上阴晴不定。  
这个格格不入的红发男人又一次成为众人瞩目的焦点。  
一出两个男人争风吃醋的好戏，而他是那个平平无奇却无端价值千万的拍卖品。  
贺天全然不顾旁人目光，虔诚地递出纸笺，如古时递送婚帖的贵公子。  
“这个我没兴趣。”众目睽睽之下，莫关山一副世俗模样，“还不如把那笔钱直接给我。”  
他毫不在意自己别人眼里成了多么缺乏见识贪婪世俗的小人。  
“你知道你要什么我都会给的。”贺天柔声道。  
莫关山站起身，随手接过那张纸，转头问一旁的富二代：“你真的很想要这个？”  
官二代愣愣地看着他。  
“给你了。”他满不在乎地捻着那纸笺，扔到官二代桌前，随意到好像那是一张擦手的草纸。  
众人屏息，还没有人能当众打了贺二少的脸。  
贺天表情未变，依然笑眼盈盈地望着他。  
莫关山回头对贺天淡道：“还有事吗？”  
那语气冷漠得好像他只是撞到了路人的肩膀，从没让不可一世的贺二少颜面扫地。  
“没事先走了。”  
他拽着发愣的官二代离开坐席，在众人的目送下离场。  
未到门口，官二代突然扯着脖子转头，“对了，贺二少！”  
声音传遍悄然的全场。  
贺天站在原地望着他们，依然挂着迷人的微笑。  
官二代举了举手里的纸笺，扯开一个胜利者的嘲讽笑容，“让你破费了，谢谢。”  
此时莫关山不自觉地加重力气，让官二代的笑因疼痛而扭曲起来。  
贺天颔首，无视全场异样的目光，始终深深望着那一抹鲜红。  
“不送了。”

出了大门，莫关山狠狠甩开身边的人。  
不知为什么，他并没有自己想像得那么畅快。  
他剜了眼身边这个一脸小人得志的弱智，压抑着蠢蠢欲动的拳头。  
“不管你想干什么，我是完成任务了。”他压低声音，“你答应我的事，别忘了。”  
官二代兴奋地不迭点头，“好好好。小莫，如果我这次成功了……”这人满脸志在必得，居然自顾自地傻笑起来，“你要不要认真考虑一下我？我让你把贺天吊起来打。”  
莫关山看傻子似的看了他一眼。  
如果这种货色能吊打贺天，他都可以相信贺天是个有情有义有人性的好男人了。  
“别再让我看见你，滚。”

拍卖会后的一个星期，贺氏股价涨幅骤跌，饭店开业遥遥无期之后。  
莫关山彻底拉黑了官二代，但内心依然无法平静。  
贺氏丢了一块志在必得的地，本市近几年最重大的开发项目，直接影响了整个季度盈利额。  
这次从老虎嘴上拔毛的是一家沉寂多年的老牌企业，从国企转型后本已进入养老状态。这项目足以保他们五年业绩翻倍，堪称鲤鱼跃龙门。  
无往不利的贺二少在竞标场上第一次失手。  
而那天风光大胜的正是某部门领导的大公子。据说是因为贺氏与“某部门”合作决裂，底价提前被曝。  
贺二少和这位官二代的事闹得满城风雨。  
贺氏当然不至于被一个项目打垮，但是端坐云顶的人被不入流的角色暗算，跌下神坛阴沟翻船，加上狗血三角恋的桃色花边，这种故事大家最喜闻乐见了。  
喜闻乐见到连CEO都津津乐道地八卦起来，搞得整间酒店都传得沸沸扬扬。  
这位差点被贺天吓尿的CEO也蛮横起来，反客为主地催逼某股东饭店赶紧开业，态度极其不善。  
莫关山本以为自己不会在乎。  
他是不想跟贺天再有半点交集了；但就算要报复羞辱对方，怎么也轮不到被一个傻逼来利用参合。  
他和贺天之间的事，从来和第三个人没有关系。

不出半个月，官二代居然自己送了人头来。  
传闻里本该春风得意的人蹲在楼道口，比上次还凄惨憔悴。  
“小莫……帮帮我吧。”官二代揪着自己油腻的头发，“我爸……差点进去了。”  
“滚开。”莫关山目不斜视，官二代抱住他的腿。  
“贺天他……居然联合上头陷害我爸……他太狠了……”  
莫关山自上而下斜睨对方。  
如果一拳揍上那张满脸胡渣的脸，会不会被人指责当街欺负流浪汉。  
“下星期……是贺氏的开盘典礼……”官二代沙哑着嗓子，“帮我去求求他，真的，最后一次。”  
莫关山还是松开拳头，绕开对方。他嫌脏。  
“是因为你……因为你我家才落到这个地步！”官二代站起来，指着他的背，“如果不是帮你，他不会动到我爸的！是因为你……”  
莫关山恼怒地回头拽住对方衣领，“从头到尾都是你要跟他对着干，还自作聪明拿我去激他，现在搞翻车了就说是为了我？！你他妈当我傻逼吗？”  
官二代无力反驳，挫败地垂下头。  
“我一开始的确对你……”  
“闭嘴。”他没兴趣听弱智的剖白，“自己犯的蠢，别他妈扯上我。”他推开对方。  
“我没想到……”官二代跌坐在路边，“没想到他会做到这个地步……是为了你吧……就是为了你……”  
莫关山瞬间被刺中逆鳞，火冒三丈地抬脚踹过去。  
“你脑子里装的是狗屎？！”莫关山不顾路人的目光，放声怒骂，“你又知道他不是早就想搞你爸了？我要是真能搅乱他，他能这么快搞垮你家？你当他是弱智还是情圣？被人将计就计了还跑来找我。你他妈……真是蠢到家了！”  
贺天是世界上最理智的冷血动物，莫关山对此深信不疑。  
“可是……”官二代彻底迷茫了，张口想反驳却找不到说辞。  
“滚吧。”莫关山吁了口气，走进楼道。  
“小莫……”官二代在他背后幽幽地开口，“你知道当初我是怎么帮你妈妈换药的吗？”  
莫关山顿住脚步。  
“我爸现在还没倒台，他能让医院为一个病人免费换药，也能让医院不知不觉地让一个人意外……”  
“你再说一遍？！”莫关山转身一脚踹过去，官二代鼻血横流地倒在地上，他上前跨坐在对方胸口，一拳一拳砸向那张恶心的脸。  
“市内所有公立医院都在管制范围内，你可以试试……”官二代边咳血边笑，“是我爸倒台得快，还是你妈妈走得快……”  
莫关山真恨不得把这个人当街打死。  
他当初怎么会为了逞一时之快跟这种傻逼牵扯合作，还沾了这种视人命为草芥的圈子。  
莫关山揪住自己短短的头发，他居然又一次为自己那点愚蠢的私情连累亲人。  
“小莫，我也不想这样的……”官二代肿成猪头的脸上居然还能看出悲伤，“我也不想逼你的。我也想赢过贺天，让你出口气。但是我家真的撑不住了……”  
那对红肿乌青的眼里挤出两滴泪，“不管一开始怎么样，我现在是真的对你……”  
“去你妈的吧！”莫关山狠狠砸中那屁话连篇的嘴，感到指节撞击到牙齿的刺痛。  
他站起身，忍不住又踹了一脚地上的死猪，捂着流血的拳头大步离开。

辗转一夜未眠。  
天蒙蒙亮时，他下楼晨跑，修长的黑影出现在路口。  
那个他曾经无数次等着他的路口。  
莫关山停下脚步，那张冰冷的脸又冰融雪消般绽开笑意。  
恍惚间这人还是当初那个少年的模样，就像这么多年一直等在原地，从未离开。  
“这么早？”贺天盯着他憔悴的脸，“没睡好？”  
“你来干嘛？”  
贺天在墙上碾熄半截烟，笑眯眯地朝他走来，抓起他的手，抚过骨节上的痕迹，“怎么流血了？”  
“被狗咬了。”莫关山抽回手，“有屁快放。”  
贺天忍不住捻起那尖削的下巴，“你没有什么……要对我说吗？”  
莫关山麻木般抬眼看他，“我说让你消失，你他妈会听吗？”  
“除了这个呢？”贺天凑近他，视线从他眼下的青黑慢慢移到那双干涩淡色的唇。  
“对你我没话可说。”  
他试着别过脸躲开对方洒在脸上的炙热气息，挣了两下就放弃了。  
他已经没有力气和勇气去招惹谁了，甚至开始不懂自己当初为什么要对这种人的再次出现反应那么大。  
要继续玩弄他也好借他自我感动也好，只要不动到他家人，他又何必在乎一个人渣？  
“真的没有？”  
“你烦不烦啊！”莫关山厌烦道，“到底要干嘛？”  
黑发男人沉默了片刻，“我是不是说过，你要什么我都会给的。”他指尖来回滑过下巴处滑腻单薄的皮肤，“只要你跟我开口。”  
“给我消失行吗？！”莫关山试图扯开对方乱摸的手。  
“你真的……不需要我为你做什么吗？”  
“滚！”  
贺天双手慢慢滑下，经过修长的脖颈，划过脆弱的颈动脉，按住他的肩。  
“你最近有没有……碰到什么麻烦？”  
莫关山停下挣动，意识到这人指的是他妈妈的事。  
贺天屈身与他平视，“需要我做什么？”他近乎卑微地问，“你跟我开口。”  
莫关山垂下眼。  
“只要你开口……”  
莫关山咬着唇思考了片刻，最后坚决地摇摇头，“没有。”  
贺天无奈叹道，“小莫仔，你成熟点吧……”  
他忍不住嗤笑，“你以为你跟他有什么分别吗？”  
只不过比那个蠢货更可怕千万倍而已。  
转身离开前，他又一次看到对方那仿佛心如刀割的眼神。  
他终于尝到一点恶毒的快意。  
对这种不可一世的人来说，最无法接受的无非是打碎他自以为是的美好幻想，以及清楚明白地告诉他：你不再被需要了。  
无论哪样，都足够自视甚高的人痛苦难堪了。

三天后他还是应约赴会，既然贺天已经知道这件事，那官二代家也没几口气可喘了，他拖延时间就好。  
他穿上那件定制白西服，来到这个光怪陆离的繁华世界。  
这次开盘典礼不只是开卖楼盘而已，相当于昭告天下贺氏重心从海外重新移回国内。  
因为掌权的贺二少回来了。  
莫关山和官二代在门口就被保镖拦下了，他们两人并不在被邀请名单里。官二代畏畏缩缩地站在签到台前，莫关山则双手插袋，吊儿郎当地站在那，穿着皱巴巴的套装。  
不一会儿，这些面露鄙夷的达官贵人都倒吸一口气，目光齐齐移向另一处。  
三名身材高大面容相似的男人同时出现，相似的气质和俊美的相貌让那视觉效果无限叠加，既华美耀眼又咄咄逼人，气势盖过一众身材更魁梧的保镖。  
这场面堪称难得一见，在场众人不约而同静默了一秒。  
站在最前面的贺二少一眼看见他，仿佛眼里装不下第二个人。  
“你来了？”他上前拍拍莫关山的肩，一副熟稔模样，表情有几分惊喜，“走，上来喝点水。”  
红发人横了眼身旁垂着头的人。  
贺天淡淡地扫过去，官二代大气不敢出，头埋得更低。  
“我等会处理他。”贺天回头对保镖做了个手势，表情阴霾，转过头时又春风满面，领着莫关山走进电梯。  
两位贺家人已经站在里面，诺大的空旷电梯，外面竟无一人敢上前。  
电梯门缓缓合上。  
莫关山侧过身，盯着光滑如镜的墙面上倒映的三人。  
贺家另两人仿佛不受岁月的打磨，和当年几乎没有变化，也依然没有正眼看人的习惯。  
但今天的贺天却让他感到陌生，黑发人平时看起来也和当年一模一样，经常让他产生某种错觉，可今天他像是彻头彻尾的贺家人。站在那两人旁边，他才确定贺天真的长高了，也成长到让他陌生恐惧了。  
当年他面对他的兄父如同单薄纤细的树苗，被压得几乎无法站直。如今他却成了三人中的主角，刘海全梳至额后，露出更年轻精致的脸蛋，更锋芒毕露的眉眼，以及更不可一世的气魄。  
不知为何，他有点怀念当初那个单薄少年，也许是怀念当年的自己，哪怕只是一棵孱弱野草，也有与洪水猛兽对峙的勇气。  
而他现在只敢一声不吭地任由这群人摆布――也再也不会对所谓的树苗产生任何怜惜之心了。  
抵达楼盘顶层，奢华的空中游艇花园别具一格，不辱贺二少欢迎宴的格调。四人步入半封闭的“船舱”，在场所有人纷纷驻足，谄媚地上前问好，连同对他也毕恭毕敬，莫关山顿时想到“狐假虎威”四个字。  
贺父入座后便与人寒暄应酬起来，贺呈一边布置现场一边协调保镖。  
贺天却像个闲人似的始终围着他转，端茶送水，四处参观，最后贴着他坐在沙发上，手臂搭在他背后，显得和他关系十分亲密一般。  
莫关山避开对方的视线，四下望去，一整面落地窗环绕，从此处眺望，楼盘依山环水，能阅尽全城风景。  
高高在上俯视一切，的确是贺家的一贯品味。  
“喜欢这里吗？”贺天兴致盎然地问。  
莫关山没心思闲扯，“那个蠢货呢？”  
“能先不提他吗？”  
“你他妈以为我很有空？”  
“不是他送你来陪我的吗？”贺天有点扫兴，随手撬开不知哪年的红酒，为莫关山倒满，“尽点责吧，嗯？”  
“你妈的！”莫关山一拍茶几，酒水洒了一半，“老子不是来……”  
“嘘――”以食指抵住他的嘴唇，“别那么激动。”贺天放下酒瓶，在红发人耳边轻声说，“我知道，你不是来卖的，你宁愿卖给一块垃圾也不卖给我。我现在不想谈这个。”  
说着他像个真正的金主一样轻浮地笑起来，“楼顶的设计有我亲自参与，这栋楼是我们自留的。喜欢的话，送你？”  
“老子没空陪你发神经。”莫关山甩开他，作势要站起来。  
贺天搭住他的肩，强行按着他坐下，“你这样可不行啊。要知道他为了活命，直接把你绑到我床上都是可以的。”他说着又笑了笑，“我是不是说过这个垃圾配不上你？”  
“你他妈够了没有？！”莫关山忍不住一拳挥过去，贺天举臂格开，顺势捏住对方的手腕，将人拉进自己怀里，贴在他耳边说，“你现在……还是没什么要对我说吗？”  
莫关山耳畔响起沉重的呼吸声。  
“真的不需要我……做什么吗？”  
每次靠近莫关山，贺天都像缺氧的病人，贪婪地汲取对方身上的气息。  
这一幕从旁看来就像红发人撒娇地软倒在贺天怀里，只有他们自己知道，是贺天紧锁着对方不放。  
“你跟我开口。要我做什么？”  
莫关山闭了闭眼，蓄起全身力气，狠狠推开他，残忍地说：“没有。”  
贺天垂下眼，以手抚额，遮住自己的眼睛。  
过了一会，他吁了口气，抬手打了个响指。  
官二代低眉顺目地被保镖领上来，像只垂死的丧家狗。  
“贺……贺少……”他畏畏缩缩地开口，“等下我们可以谈谈吗……”  
“有什么事就在这谈吧。”贺天敲了敲茶几的台面，“没有外人。”  
官二代求助地望向莫关山，后者只双手抱胸作壁上观。  
他小心翼翼地取出一个文件夹，恭敬地放在摆满果盘酒水的茶几上。  
贺天掀开封面，瞟了一眼抬头就合上了。  
“居然还上赶着送钱来了？”  
“分成还可以商量……”  
“说实话，贺氏很少跟人合作。”贺天盯着莫关山，一副目中无人的样子，“二选一，全部转手，我不会少你一分钱；或者你们自己单干。”  
“你明知道我们……”官二代终于被贺天激起零星怒火，但在对方冷冰冰的目光下熄灭。  
“我知道什么？你们被‘上头’扣住，三五年都动不了，前期投资都打了水漂？”  
官二代牙齿打颤，“前阵子我们……我们跟不少供应商签了约，押了不少钱……”  
“哦，我还以为你的钱都用来买我的底价了。”贺天堵住对方。  
“我们不是故意的……贺少，真的没得商量了吗？有钱一起赚……”  
“说实话，贺氏虽然老态龙钟了，也没穷到缺这点钱。”黑发人斜睨汗流浃背的官二代，“你们也不缺钱吧？当初也是一掷千金……”  
“我们……钱是从银行借的。”官二代难堪道。  
“那更简单，直接申请破产就好了嘛。”贺天轻飘飘地说，满脸灿烂地笑起来，顺手拨开一瓣柚子，漫不经心道：“以色列的进口柚子，好吃吗？”  
这下连莫关山脸上也血色尽褪。  
“贺天，你到底要怎么样！”官二代终于崩溃，“要我跪下道歉吗？”  
贺天不置可否，边吃柚子边微笑望着他。  
众人一边喝酒寒暄一边冷眼相看，这种戏码在商场上从不罕见。  
官二代双手握拳，全身颤抖，慢慢弯下膝盖。  
“不是我，是他。”在对方膝盖触地前，贺天打断他，将柚子皮搁在那份精装的合同上，指了指一旁的莫关山，“你对他做的更过分啊。”  
官二代根本不敢直视红发人错愕的脸，忍着泪转过身，又一次颤抖着屈起双腿。  
莫关山脸上红一阵白一阵，一个箭步上前，抓住对方的肩膀将人拽起来。  
官二代只看了他一眼就再也忍不住，屈辱的泪从眼眶汹涌而出。  
莫关山嫌弃地松开手，没见过一个大男人可以哭得这么怂。  
“妈的，道歉都不会？”  
“对不起……小莫……呜呜呜……对不起……”  
“行了，我接受，你可以滚了。”  
“等一下。”贺天站起身，傲人的身高俯视在场所有人，“跟他道完歉了，你家和我的账还没算。”  
莫关山诧异地看向官二代，后者眼泪流得更凶了。  
“他今天才不是来送钱的，是为了保他爸。”贺天转头体贴地解释，“毕竟公司破产了也死不了人，不是吗？”  
“放过我爸吧，你要我做什么都可以……”官二代绝望道，“他年纪不小了……”  
“我看他一点也不服老啊。”贺天遗憾地摇头，“本来跟他也没关系，是你非要不自量力。”  
官二代几乎站不稳，险些跪倒在沙发旁。  
“贺天，我求你……”  
这人此刻可能宁愿自己被贺天一枪毙命，也不愿因为自己的愚蠢连累家人吧。  
莫关山虽然决定袖手旁观，却不自觉露出鄙夷的目光。这种杀人诛心牵连家人的事，贺天做来真是得心应手。  
贺天却受不了那样的眼神，用力拽住莫关山的胳膊，转身走出“船舱”，踏上露天的“甲板”。  
这里视野开拓透亮，往上碧海青天，往下无尽深渊。  
官二代连滚带爬地跟上去。  
满座宾客透着隔音玻璃，消遣似的围观这场默剧。  
“视野不错吧？”贺天站在楼顶边缘，正午日光的照耀下，他的笑脸更加俊美夺目，“真的不喜欢这吗，莫仔？”  
莫关山直接无视，不耐地转过脸。  
贺天耸耸肩，转头问官二代，“你爹联合‘某家’想做掉我，你知道多少？”  
红发人闻言，惊讶地抬眼。  
官二代惶恐地拼命摇头，“我真的……真的不知道。”  
“随便吧。”贺天也不太在意，掂了一下手机，“你知道你爸在哪吗？”  
官二代心虚地左右四望，“贺天，你跟我爸以前关系不错的……这次能不能放了他。”  
手机准时铃响起，贺天按下免提键。  
“不是我不放他，他逃太慢了，已经进去了。”  
一句话判了死刑。  
伴随着听筒那头惊恐压抑的喘息，官二代跪坐在地，嗓子里发出凄厉惊恐的哭叫。  
莫关山的指尖刺进掌心，却没有因母亲那边危机解除而放松下来。  
“爸爸――你在哪！？”  
“你爸没法回答你。”贺天半蹲下来，伸臂指向远处一栋旧楼，“他在那儿。”  
“贺少，玩得开心吗？”手机那头响起一个年轻而沉稳声音。  
“还行吧，”贺天轻笑一声，“他儿子有话说。”  
过了好一会，这官二代只发出泣不成声的哭喊。  
“这位公子，能说人话吗？”  
“你先说吧。”贺天站起身。官二代半个身子挂在护杆上，极力眺望远处的矮楼。  
那是贺氏麾下即将拆迁的旧楼。  
“你们那公司动静太大了，你爸真是返璞归真啊，在这个当口自投罗网。”那头冷淡地说着毛骨悚然的事实，“你爸牵扯有点大，上头就找我们就地私了，反正这块也要拆迁了。”  
莫关山手心冒出冷汗。  
“明天记得买报纸哦，地税局长在工地考察意外坠楼身亡，标题和版面都搞定了，哈哈。”  
官二代像被抽走了魂，瘫坐在地上。  
贺天平静地点上烟，“要他不死也行。”  
地上那人死灰一样的眼里燃起一点星火。  
莫关山眉头却越皱越紧。  
“看你这样，大概也挺后悔把你爸扯进来吧？”贺天叼着烟，像拍狗一样拍拍官二代的头。  
“来，我给你个重新选择的机会，你从这跳下去，或者你爸在那头被扔下去，一命换一命。”他抬腕看了眼表，“给你半分钟。”  
莫关山愣愣地望着贺天，全身发冷。  
就算当年那个视生命如玩物的“见先生”，都没有让他这样过。  
贺天这次却避开莫关山的目光，优雅地倚栏而立，脚下的车水马龙万家灯火在他视线里不过蚂蚁般渺小。风声冽冽，烟雾弥漫间，那张轮廓完美的侧脸，在莫关山眼里渐渐模糊不清。  
官二代目光双手扣紧护栏，几乎擦出血来。  
“你还有10秒。”贺天扬起手机。  
“我……我跳！”官二代双手撑着栏杆站起来，颤颤巍巍地看了一眼下面，又抖着腿跌下去。  
“要我帮你吗？”贺天和蔼地笑着，对他伸出手。  
他涕泪横流地慌乱躲避，回过头看了一眼莫关山。  
这人的眼里全是贪生怕死。是一个年轻的生命这世界的眷恋不舍。  
良辰美景奈何天。  
“7、6、5……”贺天轻轻倒数。  
官二代又回过头，哭得睁不开眼，依然试图克服入骨的恐惧，拖着笨拙的身子翻越护栏。  
“等一下！”官二代又一次跌坐在地，他挣扎着爬起来，“我……我会跳的！”  
“3、2、1……”  
“够了！”莫关山沙哑的喉咙终于挤出声音，官二代立刻停下动作。  
下一秒，手机那头传来一声极惊悚的惨叫，沉寂了一阵，一声闷响，有什么从高空坠下。  
官二代像是彻底失了三魂六魄，只张大嘴发出“啊啊”声，痴呆一样瘫倒在地。  
“你他妈玩够了没有？”莫关山愤怒地质问道。  
贺天转过头，脸色阴沉：“你在为他求情？”  
莫关山一时不知如何回答。  
他此时竟然还是会为变成这样的贺天感到失望。以前的贺天再怎么恶劣阴险也只是自私无情而已，没有这么丧心病狂，这么多年过去了，他难道就长成了他家人那样泯灭人性的败类？  
他揪住贺天的领口，话里有不自知的痛心疾首，“我以前说你是人渣真是抬举你了，你现在简直……简直是禽兽不如。”  
贺天闻言却大笑出声，反手将他按在栏杆上，“没想到，你对我还有点期待的，是吗？”他灰冷的眼底竟弥漫着悲哀，“你宁愿今天跳下去的是我？”  
莫关山抿紧唇，那句轻易挂在嘴边的去死全然说不出口。  
“你这副鬼样根本……根本就他妈人都不是了，别出现在我面前。”  
“可惜我这些年就是这么过来的，否则我现在也不能这样站在你面前！”莫关山眼里的嫌恶彻底刺痛了贺天。  
“其实你还没完全明白发生了什么吧？”黑发人弯起眼角，全无一丝笑意，“他从一开始就调查过你，知道你和我当年有过一段。从我家那次，到游艇、拍卖会，他一边试探我一边把你暴露出来。以为越多人攻击你，我就越分身乏术、有机可乘。你觉得他会在意你的死活？”  
莫关山回头看了一眼栏杆边奄奄一息的人。  
“但是他输了。因为我保得住你。”贺天紧紧掐着他的双臂，几乎要将人揉碎，“就算所有人都知道你是谁，我也有能力保住你。不然我也不会回来。”那沙哑的声音微微颤抖，“不然你以为我为什么……能这样站在你面前？”  
为了这样站在他面前，他已沿着这条血路，踏碎遍地尸骸，摒弃世间一切光明。  
莫关山突然无法直视那双彻底被黑暗吞没的眼睛。  
原来贺天这些年，过得并不比他好。  
两人沉默着对视片刻。  
莫关山平静地开口，“别自我感动了，你在为自己变成这样找个借口而已。”  
他摇摇头，“找借口也别扯上我。”  
好像这个人曾经为了保护他拼尽全力，对他有过一丝真挚情意一样。  
“你自己信吗？你还没失忆吧？”  
有那么一瞬间他甚至以为自己看到贺天哭出来了。  
可那只是日光在那双眼里的投影，太过明亮太过摇曳。  
贺天低下头，如同耗尽剖心泣血的力气，再说不出半个字，但仍像握紧最后稻草般抓着他不放。  
保镖上前来，将死狗一般的官二代拖下去。  
“他爸还没死，我不会杀他。”贺天再抬起头来时，表情已无一丝破绽，“如果这是你想要的。”说完按着他的肩，押着他回到“船舱”，继续冷冷命令道：“尽完你的责吧。”  
莫关山哑口无言。  
他意识到这次贺天好像是真的生气了。  
黑发人将酒杯往他那边推了推，示意他倒酒。莫关山纹丝不动。  
他自讨没趣地笑笑，自斟自酌起来。  
空瓶不一会便堆满茶几。  
“喝吗？”贺天浑身酒气，举杯凑近他，红白黄参杂的液体摇晃着。  
莫关山往一旁躲了躲。  
“你在怕我？”  
“放屁。”他只是不想在这时候招惹一头受伤暴怒的老虎。  
“你以为我会做什么？拿阿姨威胁你吗？”贺天低笑着一饮而尽。  
“其实那家医院，背后另有其人，也有贺氏投资，那蠢货动不到。”贺天低着头，继续为自己调酒，“只要你开口问一句，我就会告诉你。”  
莫关山警惕地瞥了对方一眼。  
“还有你那个小学徒，没有我点头他不可能回去。你知道吗？”贺天晃着背中红橙色的液体，“其实我每天都……一直在看着你，可你连头都不回一下，一眼都不看我。”  
莫关山像从头被泼了一盆冰水。  
贺天每天都在监视他？  
“我该走了。”红发人站起身。  
“我让你走了吗？”  
此时一阵奏乐声起，交响乐团宏大的演奏声铺天盖地而来。开盘庆典正式开始。  
“看完再说。”贺天扯了扯他的袖口。  
“什么？”  
贺天伸手一指那邮轮的“眺望台”上搭建的舞台，主持人优雅地扯开幕布。  
黑底烫金的楼盘名赫然在目——山海天关。  
“刚刚—一直问你—喜不喜欢？”贺天醉醺醺地靠在他身上，因为醉酒每个音都拖得很长，说话比平时憨厚不少，“喜欢吗？”  
莫关山站在原地，汗毛都竖起来。  
这个意味深长的名字一出现，满座宾客一阵哗然。  
似乎为了验证刚才说的话，当着所有贺氏核心高层和合作伙伴，贺天是真的迫不及待地昭告天下莫关山的地位了  
——周幽烽火戏诸侯，止博褒妃笑一场。  
贺家另两人冷冷地看着这一幕，如同看着一场自导自演装疯卖傻的烂戏。  
丢人现眼。  
“你猜—这个名字—是什么意思？”贺天继续凑在莫关山耳边。  
莫关山并不回答。  
“最近网上很火的那句，所爱隔山海。”贺天慢吞吞念出这句，声音渐渐低下去  
——山海不可平。  
莫关山珊瑚色的睫毛轻颤。  
贺天为两人倒满酒，“不管你喜不喜欢，都要送给你。”说着他一手一支酒杯，凑到莫关山嘴边。  
众人言笑晏晏，欣然地注视他们。全然看不到“褒妃”满脸的僵硬难堪。  
好像戏里的“交杯酒”下肚，便盖章了莫关山今后的贺氏正宫地位。  
贺天和所有人一样笑容满面地望着他。  
红发人静默了许久，还是接过酒杯，贺天满意地笑着，迎上去和他碰杯。  
下一秒，莫关山手一抖，整杯酒对着贺二少精致的脸洒了出去。  
“我不喜欢。”莫关山在众人的瞠目结舌中开口，“你醒醒吧。”  
他吐出一口恶气，头也不回地离开会场。  
贺二少站在原地，血红液体从他浓密的睫毛滑落，他闭上眼，抬手拦住追上去的保镖们。  
等那双黑眸再睁开时，其中的笑意与眼神都变回平常的锋利嗜血。所有人都收回视线，假装无事发生。  
贺天若无其事地将滴水的刘海捋到脑后，酒水晕染他白皙的脸颊，雕塑般的下颌挂着水珠，仍然俊美高贵，无一丝狼狈。  
就算再怎么颜面扫地，被人私下引为笑谈，贺天始终是那个心狠手辣、一言不合将人打入地狱的阎王。尤其是经历了官二代事件，该跪舔还是得跪舔，该闭嘴还是得闭嘴。  
“大家继续，我失陪了。“  
这下连庆典的主人也任性退场，却无人敢置喙。

莫关山没想到发生那么多事后，他还能心平气和地跟官二代同桌喝茶。  
“没想到你还肯跟我出来。还以为你不会原谅我了。”官二代礼貌地为他沏茶倒水。  
“没什么原不原谅的。”  
人不为己天诛地灭。  
“我爸明年就调去外省了，一个闲职，这辈子也就这样了。”  
官二代打扮和气质都朴素沉淀不少，看上去像个普通的年轻人，和这喧闹的市井茶馆都融洽了起来。  
“我明天就走了，从头来过了。”  
“那天掉下去那个，不是你爸？”  
“是他，不过有防护，还好。”官二代劫后余生的庆幸道。  
“哦。”莫关山有点不适应这么正常的他。  
官二代这次废话不多，从书包里取出一叠纸，“答应你的事，我托朋友查到了。”  
“谢了。”莫关山只看了一眼，飞快地反手压在桌上。  
“是我该谢谢你，救了我一命。”  
莫关山摇摇头，他不觉得谁能左右贺天的决定。  
贺天应该从一开始就没想杀人。  
“别谦虚，据说你最近都成了贺家的女主人了？”  
“闭嘴。”  
刚刚一定是错觉，这蠢货还是换汤不换药。  
“其实……你还想听废话几句吗？”  
“腿长在我身上，我不想了听了会走人。”  
官二代笑起来，“其实那时候……我爸早就不行了，对你妈妈不可能做什么。”  
“哦。”这点他也想到了。  
“我一开始的确像贺天说的，在利用你试探他，但是后来我以为……能赢贺天。”他不好意思地挠挠头，“也有能力保护你。”  
莫关山白眼直翻，“你觉得我需要人保护？”  
官二代先是点了一下头，见对方表情不对，又赶紧摇头。  
“所以我有点搞不懂……贺天公开暴露你是为什么？”  
“可能在报复我吧。”莫关山漫不经心答道。  
“总之，你自己保重，别再对我这种烂人同情了。”官二代语重心长，“贺天作为男人是够日天日地的，但作为情人真有点太……”  
他顿了一下，一时想不出形容词描述那天在贺天像要毁天灭地的痴狂模样。  
那太可怕，已经不是一个男人对所爱之人该有的状态了。  
官二代决定跳过这个话头，“其实，你那个小狼狗还不错。”  
莫关山的腿告诉他，他已经听不下去了。  
“不错你自己留着吧。”他收好那叠纸站起来。  
“对了，你是怎么认识这种身份的人的？”官二代好奇道，他曾偶然间瞟过一眼那资料。  
”走了。“红发男人只留给他一个潇洒的背影。

当晚，他心跳如鼓，在黑暗中拨通那个号码，响了两声被立刻挂断。没过一会，系统提示多了一条来自“未知号码”的信息，随即被飞快屏蔽放进垃圾箱。  
短信内容是一连串毫无头绪的乱码。  
“什么玩意啊。”  
他研究了半天，才发现是老土的摩尔斯密码，果然很符合那个年龄的习惯，他上网破译后得到了一个美国号码。  
他保存联系人，挂了个免费翻墙app，在whatsapp里发了张皮卡丘的表情包。  
那头秒回了一条语音。  
他突然紧张起来，举起手机凑近耳边，记忆里稳重厚实的声音响起，“三明治小鬼？”  
“操。”他松了口气，激动地打了一段字，又删掉字符，发了一串乌云、跑步和车辆的emoji，外加大大的SOS。  
对面又秒回三条语音：“什么意思？”“说人话。”“要跑路？”  
“我要离开S市，帮我。”

是时候彻底摆脱过去了。


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine, not true  
> No common sense  
> Don't make money

莫关山整夜未合眼。 第二天上班路上，他接到一个来自机场公话的来电。

是花臂在邻国的兄弟。

“我会安排好的。不过你就是阿丘的弟弟？不是听说他弟弟是个骚傻X吗？”

他一时无语。

“诶，你给我个手机号，给你充话费。”

“……什么？”

“他说你发的表情他只看懂了一半，还是打长途电话说人话吧。”

莫关山无语了一会，“……不会有危险？”

“应该……他反追踪没那么差吧。”

“那他……昨天跟我发了半天表情是在干嘛？“

“他以为你跟他玩呢。”

玩个屁啊。

他当场打开whatsapp发了个中指过去。

这人真是为老不尊，绞尽脑汁发了一晚上emoji的自己的确蠢得很好玩吧。

自从花臂远赴美国，他这一两年几乎没能联系到对方，但他知道花臂只要没死就能活得很好，他也不想牵累对方。

这次最开心的不是久别重逢，而是他们排上日程的逃离计划。

这几天小学徒惊奇不已，前阵子愁眉苦脸的人活了过来，像原本皱巴巴的气球突然在空中弹跳飘扬起来，不经意微扬的唇角眉梢让他心潮萌动。

大家都以为他是升职在即喜上眉梢。 只有小学徒忍不住问了一句“师傅，你谈恋爱了？”

这次红发人不但没有生气，还好声好气劝他专心工作。

“果然恋爱了……”可惜他心情没好两天，上头就通知他调去新饭店办公了。某位新股东实在不满意他们越改越差的策划案，决定自己重新制定审改。

除了他和采购部的资深员工，那边没有再多要一个人。

简直是变相地换了工作，入了贺天麾下。

调任迫在眉睫，没人敢说一个不字。经历了官二代父子风波，如今所有人恨不能跪下来给新股东舔鞋。 他这种小角色没资格说不。

签署调任协议时，他意外地发现小学徒也坐在自己身边，那头不仅收了小学徒，还给他提前转正。

结果在新办公室上班第一天，就能看到某位新股东和他的新欢秀恩爱。

一个小小餐厅，用得着日理万机的贺太子亲自经手吗？

红发人在会议桌上漫不经心地转起笔。 “莫关山，态度端正一点。“坐在主位的人敲了敲桌面。 这个人冷着脸说话的时候，真的既无情又不屑，让人恨不得化作尘土。

他松开手，圆珠笔滚落桌面，“啪”的一声格外响亮。

一旁的小学徒吓得肩膀一抖。

他挑衅地抬头望向贺天，又缓缓转向他身边的尤物。

这种把小情人带来开会的老板，居然还有脸质疑他态度不端正。

“他是来帮忙的。” 贺天话音刚落，那位尤物优雅站起身，将名片轻放在桌面上。

莫关山瞟了一眼，xx设计工作室创始人&创意总监。

“很期待和大家合作。“那人全然不见拍卖会上的风情，专注又温和，“在空间设计这块我还算有一点经验，一定尽力满足你们的需求。”

那种一见面就让人愿意合作的乙方。

“对餐厅风格有什么想法跟他提就好，”贺天也认真地盯着莫关山，“也算S市排得上号的设计师了。”

那尤物乖巧坐下，而美人仰慕地凝视俊美的股东，真称得上英雄配美人。

在座各位纷纷出声应和，一半是奉承老板，一半是确实久仰大名。 才貌双全的一对璧人。

莫关山垂下眼，直到散会都没再说一句话。

这大概就是所谓的云泥之别吧。

散会后，全程心不在焉的莫关山一个箭步冲出去，贺天不疾不徐地跟在后面，在走廊尽头的厕所找到他。

“贺总，你又想干嘛？” 高大的男人挡在门口，封住他的去路。

“是不是我刚才语气重了？” 贺天不知不觉来到他身后，轻轻拽了拽他的衣袖，小声说：“我不是故意的。” 那谨小慎微的脸真是可笑。

“我知道了，贺总。” 他以眼神示意对方让开。

“你真的……对餐厅没有一点想法？”

“没有。”

“……是因为我吗？”

莫关山盯着镜子里自己死气沉沉的脸。 “你知道就好。”

黑发人垂下头，那双长茧的手紧紧抠住洗手台，骨节发白，“我对你的影响有那么大吗？你不是早该不在乎我死活了？”

“我什么时候不在乎你死活了？”莫关山对这种幼稚的激将法不以为意，“你死了老子会高兴得发狂好吗？”

“我人就在这里，”贺天忍不住上前，双臂撑住洗手台，将人锁在原地，“你自己动手不是更快？”

“操，说了老子不想脏手。“莫关山像被只苍蝇叮了一样立刻挣开，“妈的，你怎么还是那么贱啊？好好的日子不过……”

他不经意抬眼，镜子里黑发人无比专注地凝视着他，深邃的眼睛像要将人吸进去一般。

而镜子里那个红发人嫌恶地皱了皱眉，眼前那张脸疲惫倦怠，呈现出不健康的苍白，没有任何光彩。 谁会宁愿对着这张令人厌恶的脸，而去忽视另一张焕然夺目的脸。

大概是真有病吧。

“喂，你搞这个饭店是为了给你那个小情儿玩吧？你那个什么楼顶也是他设计的吧？”跟自己没有任何关系。 他情愿对方这么告诉他。

“这是你想听的答案吗？“贺天垂下手。

“是。”

此时门外应景地传来礼貌又轻柔的敲击。 ”小天，你在里面吗？刚刚有人打给你。”婉转的声线如春风过耳，让人一听就心旷神怡。

莫关山没来得及挣开，被对方更紧地按住他。

“你他妈有病？“莫关山躲避着后颈的灼热气息，“喜欢被捉奸？”

贺天满不在乎地笑出来，“你很介意他？”

“是啊。我每天盼着来个人收了你，别放出来发疯。”

贺天定定地望着镜子里的人，“如果真有这么个人，你以为会是谁？”

其实他自己也想知道，这个人还能是谁呢？

“你他妈是有特殊癖好？”红发人自我厌弃地转开脸，喉咙一紧，“就喜欢那种为你死个一次两次的？”

身后的人停住了呼吸，“我没有……”

门外的敲击声和问询声还未停歇。

莫关山大声喊道“他在这里！”

对方犹豫了一会才轻轻推开门，对两人紧贴着的暧昧姿势毫不在意，楚楚可怜地望向黑发人，不敢越雷池一步。

“你先出去吧。“贺天甚至连眼皮都没有抬。

“对不起。”对方收回仅踏入一步的脚，门无声地关上。

“看来是我想多了。”莫关山讥讽，“你这傻逼根本没那个功能。”

没有心，更不可能有爱人的能力。 贺天无可反驳似的退开，松开那双浮现红痕的手腕。

莫关山像避开一个秽物般绕开他。

摔门声平息后，黑发人在原地垂着头，像自卑于面对镜子里的那张脸一样，无论它如何俊美无暇万千宠爱，他也不敢抬头看自己一眼。

 

莫关山被迫提前体验”创业“生活。

贺天带来的这批人效率极高，个个都够独当一面，却尽心尽力地围着他转。凡是从他嘴里说出来的话，无论多随意多琐碎甚至荒谬，哪怕是一个词一个字，这群人都能延伸补完一套完整的执行策略。

那尤物的效率更让他乍舌，不仅有备而来，早早备好了成熟的设计方案，他随口的感想都能让他改出十几个版本。

现在他觉得自己像坐拥千军万马的昏君，整个人茫然无措。

偏偏这群贤臣良将都不肯下决策，事事逼他做主。

他无意中听说那个负责市场调研的team leader是贺天智囊团的一员。 实在太大材小用了。

本来他以为自己只是来研发菜品顺便面试厨工的，现在方方面面都要顾虑周全，他本来就思维简单，缺乏经验，让团队走了不少弯路，这群人却没有半句怨言，连一点负面情绪都没有。

短短两周，他怀疑自己发际线都后移了。

虽然根本不打算久留，这群人过于专业的态度让他既愧疚又敬佩，不知不觉地下了点心思。

原来当老板那么累。 真不知道管着成千上万人的贺总过的是什么日子 ——居然有空三天两头地过来询问进度，看他焦头烂额的样子又一脸公事公办地给出意见点拨，既一针见血又温和委婉，当着那么多人的面，他找不到任何理由拒绝。

百忙之中贺总甚至一点一滴耐心地教他简单的数据分析，财报解读，流程设计这种基础知识，连室内设计图都一笔一画地分解修改。 而那位尤物在旁边盯着他改自己的设计稿，那眼神简直称得上偶像崇拜了。

贺天每次都是接近午休的时候赶来，吃完午饭呆到三点才离开。 平时他们会一起点外卖，或者拿研发菜品剩下的食材炒几个菜。

自从贺天频繁出现，那位尤物都会自备两人份的饭菜食盒，他当然是一个人遛下去吃。

但那些实验菜品的冷菜剩饭被扫荡得一干二净。 真他妈够了。

一个周末晚上，他把加班加点一周的临时同事们赶回家休息，独自对着一份市场调研报告抓耳挠腮。本该案牍劳形的贺总居然敲开办公室的门，坐下来为他讲解自己智囊团一个月的劳动成果。

简直像博士在辅导学前班儿童。

时针转过12点，新的一天开始了。

那份厚厚的报告只翻了一半，贺天仔细划下的记号和注解在视线里散成三重影。

莫关山像高中时期上不感兴趣的课一样，撑着尖下巴，头一点一点地，缓缓往下滑。

贺天翻到下一章，回头看了一眼红发人，不禁笑起来，轻轻碰了碰对方的发尖，那颗红彤彤的脑袋顺着手臂滑到臂弯。黑发人又拨弄了一下露出来的那截被蹭红的耳廓。

“困了就睡吧。” 莫关山下意识躲开头顶上的大手，脸磕在桌面，瞬间惊醒了。

贺天讪讪地收回手。

他低头迅速翻了一遍前一半的标注，纸上工整漂亮的笔迹比当年更加潇洒成熟。

出于职业敏感，他闻得到对方身上风尘仆仆的味道，此时却依然精神奕奕地为他这个学前班儿童讲课，没有一丝疲态。

这些年过去，他被这人落下太多，越输越多了。

这条街毗邻大学城，他每次午休在外面游荡，年轻气盛的学生结伴与他擦身而过，他总是羞于看他们的脸。也许是自惭形秽。 有时也会想象自己读了大学会怎么样。

可能也不会怎样，和高中一样无所事事地晃过了；读了现在也不会接近这个人的世界哪怕一毫米吧。

毕竟早就是两个世界了。

莫关山揉了揉太阳穴，“你继续。”

“太晚了，先休息吧。”贺天合上那份报告。 莫关山劈手夺过那叠纸。

“可是我累了。”贺天做作地伸了个懒腰。

“那你可以滚了。”莫关山翻出另一份复印件，对照之前的讲解开始研究后半段的内容。

“我继续讲。”

“我想自己看。”

“我陪你。“贺天枕着自己的手臂，歪头盯着他。

莫关山收好资料，背上书包，“我回去看。”

“我送你？”贺天跟着站起来。

莫关山置若罔闻，直到被那群人高马大的保镖拦在门口。

“太晚了，你一个人不安全。”贺天跟上来。

这人总是装作一副彬彬有礼的温柔模样，最后还是免不了让人作呕的强制手段。

“你他妈是装的还是真不知道？”他狠狠转过头，“我不能坐车，尤其这种跑车，每次都会吐。”

他手掌抵住喉口，“要不要我当场实验给你看？”

黑色的瞳孔瞬间紧缩。

“如果你没失忆，应该懂了？”他耸耸肩，无关痛痒的模样。

贺天说不出话，如同被重物剜开胸口，喘息着退后两步，几乎在手下面前失控。

彪形大汉们让道，他手插裤袋，全无正形地走了出去。

夜风呼汹，吹得两人的背影摇摇欲坠，跟不上主人的脚步，在寂寥的街道呜呜地哭。

哭得红发人背后那双灰败的眼支离破碎，哭得黑发人满手血腥也不闻不觉。

 

莫关山并没心思再去研究那叠纸，盘腿坐在床上，膝上搁着笔记本电脑，屏幕上密密麻麻的美股上市公司财报。

多亏贺天教的那些浅薄知识，他粗略地看懂了大概，胸口越发踹不上气。

以贺氏的势力，他不难明白花臂怎么会被逼得这么多年回不了国，甚至这两年杳无音信了。

他一个人对抗贺天是螳臂当车，拉上花臂未必就不是以卵击石。 为了他自己心里那点龃龉而拖累别人，真的值得？

明明发誓彻底抛下过去，却当着贺天的面一再提起那点破事，简直在卖惨一样，有没有刺痛到贺太子他不知道，反正把自己恶心得够呛。

一想到自己在贺天眼里成了个对过去耿耿于怀的委屈又软弱的娘炮，他真的一刻都忍不了。

这时显示为“未知号码”的电话打进来，某个在西五区的人上线了。

出于谨慎考虑，他重新办了一张电话卡，买了个二手山寨货，慢着像十八手货，被他摔了几次，差点寿终正寝。

视频电话卡得像PPT一样，他转成语音通话，顺手发了张照片过去。

是调研报告的某一页。 那头沉默了一会，似乎在研究照片里是什么玩意。

“你换工作了？”

“不是。”

“嗯——？”对方长长地疑惑了一声，“贺二少送你餐厅？”

“别瞎说！”他粗声粗气，“看得懂吗？教我一下。”

“看不懂。”对方很直接，“我又不管上市公司。”

莫关山“啧”了一声， “贺氏那么多分公司，就算出国也不怎么安全吧。”

“我兄弟说了，去S国，华人多，语言、安全、医疗水平都没问题，贺氏也不能只手遮天。” 贺氏的业务虽然也遍及那临海小国，但那里的确不是谁能无法无天的地方。

莫关山紧张地咽口水，“我去那……能干嘛？”

“开餐厅。”那头像是笑了一下，“我投资。”

“你说什么都真他妈容易。”

“不开玩笑。我没贺家有钱，帮你弄个餐厅还可以。”

“……别扯了，”他认真思忖着，“我先去那边看一看……”

“你是在这呆太久了，不敢出去？” 那头似乎正当午，花臂走在人声鼎沸的快餐厅打开一罐汽水，气泡声海潮一样涌来，让人心生流浪的向往。

“还是顾虑你妈？”

“不是……”

“签证、住宿、飞机、医院……我朋友下周内都会搞定。”那头咽下一大口饮料，舒爽地呼出一口气，“……你打包行李就行了。”

“喂，等一下，你朋友……是干嘛的？”

“他在那有家物流公司，以前是我战友。”那头捏皱易拉罐，抛入垃圾桶，“你还有一星期时间考虑。”

“没准他下个月就不会来烦我了。”

“得了，他那个人，神经病这辈子都不会好了。”花臂嗤笑，“畏畏缩缩可不像你，到底在怕什么？”

“你自己都说，他是个神经病了。”

“他这些年都没能弄死我，现在也不会突然就能了。”对方似乎终于听懂了他的忧虑，“再说看在你的份上，他也不会动我。”

莫关山自动忽略对方最后一句， “先把我妈送去也可以，我一个人无所谓。”

一个人的话，只要留一条命在，的确没什么好怕的。

“那S国见。”

“等等，我还没……” 那头干脆挂断，莫关山摘下耳机，仰倒在床上。

第二天下午，母亲因变天染上风寒，病情又一次波动。

他赶去医院的时候，院方告诉他一切费用已经缴清，病情也稳定下来，有惊无险。

他追问对方身份时，所有人都三缄其口。 那熟悉的敬畏表情让他眨眼间猜到是谁。

他枯坐在病房外一整夜，闭上眼回想起以前的事。

母亲的病情恶化是从高考后的暑假开始的，那时家里没有了债务压身，收到分数通知的那天，母亲喜极而泣，为他煮了一桌好菜，他却依然浑浑噩噩无悲无喜。母亲偷偷帮他报了志愿，一所外省的本科大学录取了他。

那时候母亲整个人洋溢着喜气，而他夜晚连安稳入睡都很难办到。

也许那时候他清醒一点就能早点发现了？

开学报道的前一天，他住在新生宿舍，得知母亲体内的癌细胞极速扩散，而且极有可能这一生都要与她相伴。他跛着腿离开校门。在极速奔驰的高铁上，默默撕碎那张录取通知书，抛出窗外。

现在他已经记不清那所大学的校门长什么样，却一直记得碎纸在手心飘散的触感。

其实他没有后悔过，哪怕当时他还有一点点私心——违背当初某个人的期待，摆脱那个人可怕的影响。

但后来他用学费交了医药费，在花臂的帮忙下进入了五星级酒店，一路走到现在，谈不上成功，但他也没觉得自己行差踏错荒废时光。

半睡半醒间，凌晨查房的护士长为他盖了层薄毯，悄声对一旁的护士说，久病床前无孝子，说他是百里无一的好孩子。

他明明和某个人不一样，是那种在街上走两圈就会消失不见化为乌有的路人。

对旁人来说越沉重的负担，对他而言却越安稳——他需要一个支撑自己活下去的理由。

 

天蒙蒙亮时，他睁开酸涩的眼睛，看了一眼未接来电，发了一条S国国旗加上医院标志的emoji信息，最后加了个问号。

对方立刻回了一排大拇指。 他回了个OK的手势。

他没打算让别人贴钱养活，左思右想，打起了卖老房的主意。

还住在那里的小学徒好像刚起床，真挚地问他是不是没睡醒。

“这么旧的二手房卖不了几个钱的，听说那块马上就要拆迁了，再等等啊！”

他查了一下那块地承包方的新闻，又出现在这座城只手遮天的某个姓氏。

似乎他的全部生活似乎都被这个人包围占满——已经十面埋伏，无路可退了。

这天他只请了半天假，下午赶去时，贺总居然端坐在会议桌前，身边又换了一位高挑的混血美人，一双傲人长腿，是他见过身材比例最完美的人。

其余所有人都淡定自若，熟视无睹。

贺天没有要介绍这位美人的意思，只是公事公办地表扬了一番几乎定稿的设计图，宣布室内装修即将开工，同时暗示设计师可以功成身退卷铺盖走人了。

他瞅了眼瞬间面色惨白的尤物，在心底对贺天翻了个大白眼。

散会后大家各忙各的，他和小学徒在后厨试菜品。

贺天隔着门缝，专注地盯了一会两人默契的身影，抬手敲了敲门，示意他出来。

小学徒如临大敌。

他跟在贺天和美人身后，三人一起来到日后将成为餐饮区的毛坯大厅。

“那个小学徒……”贺天突然开口：“他喜欢你？”

“你是有病吗？” 莫关山紧张地看了一眼那美人，对方穿上高跟鞋几乎与自己同高，一脸高贵冷艳地站在贺天身边，似乎听不懂中文。

“他喜欢你。”这次是陈述句。

“滚。”

“他没什么突出能力，也没有背景，性格冲动无脑，以后也会拖累你。”黑发人冷静分析，“他配不上你。”

“靠，你他妈是真有病？”莫关山已经不知道是第几次听到这句话了，“要我说几遍，管我你也配？”

“就算我不配。”贺天闭了闭眼，低声道，“也不会让你跟不配的人在一起。”

“妈的，”莫关山受够了这人自以为是的控制欲，“你以为自己算老几？谁他妈都比你配得上！”

空气似乎冻结，难耐的沉默在空旷的厅内蔓延。

贺天突然笑出声来，“喂，小莫仔，你是不是误会了什么？”

莫关山瞪着眼，看着逐渐笑不可遏的黑发人。 “你以为我要追你吗？和重新在一起？”

贺天伸手捂着额头，宽大的肩膀一抖一抖，“如果我想这么做，为什么不七年前就这么做？”

黑色的额发颓废地落了下来。

“我早就没有生命危险了，整整七年我都没回来找你，你觉得是为什么？”

莫关山惊疑不定，发不出声。

“因为我不想。”

贺天突然敛去表情，只剩一双大手仍遮在眼前，“我不想找你。”

“我这次回来，是做我该做的事。“他继续道，声音冷淡，”不是要跟你再续前缘的。希望你别误会。”

他突然伸手挑起身旁美人的发尾，“我好像也没表达过让你误会的意思吧。”

莫关山将信将疑，“那你到底要干什么？”

“你以后会知道的。”贺天避而不答，放下额前的手，湿漉漉的黑眸隔着凌乱的刘海，望向那个触手可及的人。

“这是你想听到的话吗？”他颤声道。

触手可及又遥不可及。

莫关山内心五味杂陈，眼神闪烁不定，一时竟分不清自己是什么心情。

的确，贺天早该看不上他了，从以前到现在都没看上过。

半晌，莫关山吁出一口气。 “嗯。”

“现在轮到你了，你到底在想什么？”贺天松开手，失去惯有的冷静耐性，“你就把它当一份赚钱养家的工作不好吗？你到底想做什么？”

“哦，一份永远不能跳槽的工作？“ 贺天轻叹了口气。

“你还想去哪里？何必为了躲我耽误自己的前途？你不用……不用那么在意我。”

“前途？”莫关山原本转身要走，又回头反问，“在你手下做狗的远大前途？” 贺天望着那双冰冷又美丽的眼睛，找不到一丝对这里的留恋。

“文件早就拟好了，只要你签个字，这间餐厅就是你的了。我不会再管。”

莫关山转过身。

“你们家那块地我已经拿下了。你很快就能拿到补偿金。” 贺天自暴自弃地坦白，“还有……”

“你觉得我会要吗？你能醒醒吗？”莫关山听不下去了，这个被他当众泼酒的人失忆了吗？

贺天苦笑，“那你想要什么？我都可以给你。”

莫关山简直厌倦极了，“都他妈说几百遍了，我只要你永远滚蛋。”

“除了这个呢？”黑发人苦涩道，“我会消失的，等我做完那些事。”

莫关山这下彻底无语了。

他觉得自己又在浪费时间跟这个人鬼打墙了。

就算这人早就看不上得他了，也还是把自己当圈地内的狗，再废物再不上台面，也必须牢牢掌控用锁链拴牢。

“那我自己滚。”他大步离开。

“莫关山，留在这里开餐厅不好吗？”贺天在他身后喃喃自语，“留下来……让我每天看到你不好吗？”

 

在他烦到透顶的时候，又他迎来另一位不速之客。

金发少年比上次见面憔悴了几分，笑容少了几分甜美，多了几分忧郁。尽管穿着朴素的衬衫牛仔裤，但耀眼的容貌依然出众极了，万里挑一。

莫关山心里想着，可惜另一位尤物设计师没在场，不然他真想看看贺天这两位前任现场比美。

“我是来拜托你帮我说情的。我想回到贺身边。”

这也……太开门见山了。

Moon双手合十，居然不让人觉得恶心，被那样明亮纯真的大眼睛直勾勾地望着，他实在说不出半句狠话。

他真不明白贺天当初怎么狠得下心那样甩了他。

“这个事，我觉得……” 菜还没上，莫关山已经感到这顿饭很难下咽了。

“贺的心里只有你。”Moon笃定道，“只要你开口，他什么都会做的。”

“这个是你误会了……” “我没有。”Moon喝了一口咖啡，抬头时眼里闪闪发光，“请你给我几分钟，我有充分的证据和理由。”

“呃……”对方如同在辩论场上的肃穆模样让莫关山一时无话。

“不管你信不信，其实我大学读的是Information Science。”见红发人疑惑地皱起眉，他补充道：“就是情报学。”

“我当初跟贺在一起后，为了留在他身边久一点，收集了他所有情人的资料，试图总结出他喜欢的类型或特征。但总是失败。”少年用那清脆纯美的声音坦然地说出这诡异的事实。

“直到我认识了你。一切谜题都解开了！”少年喜笑颜开，就像发现了重大的科研成果。

“原来那些看上去没有规律的特点，都能在你身上找到！”

莫关山冷汗直冒。

“比如，我的三个浅显特征：我的名字读起来像你的姓，我会做饭，戴围裙的背影有点像你。如果分级，我一定是最低级。最高级是性格神态像你的，比如在我之前的一位飞行员。贺明知道他是对手安排的，还是将计就计……”

“我觉得我还是……”莫关山伸直膝盖推开椅子，他真的坐不住了。

“因为我不够像你，必然是最先被淘汰的那一批。只能用其他方法讨好他，所以那天……”少年吸了吸鼻子，起身90度鞠躬，“真的对不起！我不是故意给你难堪的！我只想为贺创造机会，让他英雄救美，没有想到他有其他计划，我弄巧成拙，才会被他……”

莫关山这夸张的大礼吓得坐了回去。

金发少年低垂羽睫，头几乎埋到桌上，“真的对不起，我太自作聪明了。”

“你的道歉我接受了，但我真的帮不了你……”

“只有你可以帮我。”少年眼含泪光地抬头，“你知道我为什么会这样吗？”

莫关山抹了把汗。

“我母亲是风月场上的人，生下我就离开了，父亲个风流的中国暴发户。他儿女成群，我不是他的正统继承人，但却是相貌最突出的一个。所以他从小就指望我接近达官贵人，获取利益情报。” 红发人听到这里，脸色僵硬下来。

“我毕业后，本来父亲安排去接近一位德高望重的教授，谋取他的遗产。可那位教授是个直男，也早就对这种事没性趣了。父亲没来得及安排下一个，我就遇到了贺。”

Moon眨了眨清澈的眼睛，仿佛在说一件再正常不过的事，“你能明白吧……以贺的那种条件，我知道我不会遇到更好的‘金主’了。只要我稍微得他一点欢心。他的分手费也足够我摆脱父亲，安度余生了。”

莫关山面色有些阴沉，又重新打量了一番这个容貌如天使的男孩。

“这种事……很难接受吗？”

“不是，我……”他涨红了脸，突然不知如何解释。

“你真的好单纯、好可爱哦。”Moon突然捏了捏他的脸，“难怪贺那么喜欢你。”

莫关山被这两个词震了，一时间忘了自己要说什么。

“其实这种事对某个阶层的人来说，简直太普通了，就像超市的西红柿一样，普通到你甚至会忽略它。”Moon轻笑道，银铃般悦耳。

莫关山虽然无法理解，但还是艰难地点点头。

“对了，莫师傅，你玩过Silent Hill——寂静岭吗？”少年不知为何，这个朴质的红发人忿忿的眼神竟让他有些触动。

他已经好久没见到这么不会掩饰自己的人了。

“在楼梯上，男主角对Angela说：It’s hot as hell in here…这里热得像地狱一样。”

“For me, it's always like this.”莫关山低声接道。

对一直在炼狱里的人来说，世界本该如此，炼狱才是生活。

Moon的眼睛此时真正亮了起来，像蓝宝石一样，“太好了，原来莫师傅玩过！”

莫关山只是围观过贺天玩，他记得对方不像他热衷格斗射击类，反而对解谜类游戏情有独钟。这个场景贺天重复了好几次，以至于他无意识记住了那几句台词。记忆里最后一次听到，他写作业写得昏昏欲睡，贺天边打游戏还边还回头问了他一句会不会跟主角走。

他的回答是什么来着？

“我没玩过。”莫关山揉了揉额角，将杂乱无用的记忆摒除，“还有，我真帮不了你。”

“莫师傅，你知道吗？我待在贺身边，只贪图他的钱和容貌，不会有多的想法。但那位设计师，他比贺大几岁，从高中起就在追他了，他为贺天整过容，学设计，学京剧。贺想必是为了你才突然甩了他。他执着了这么久，我怕他报复你。”

莫关山一阵烦躁，“喂，他甩了谁真不关我事啊。他根本对我没有……”

“其实，贺看起来很冷静，但有时候却不明白自己在想什么。”Moon不给他反驳的机会，“贺第一次去你酒店那天，很反常，来回换了好几身衣服。在你出来之前，他抓得我肩膀都快脱臼了。他太紧张了，又太怕被你看穿了。”

“……看穿什么？”

“他知道你讨厌他，也怕你越来越讨厌他。我想，他是用我们这样的人来消除你的戒心吧。”Moon平静地娓娓道来，“他说过，他一辈子也不会有爱人和伴侣。他以为自己不想跟你在一起，以为自己对你没有企图，你就会不抗拒他，至少……让他能常常看见你。就好像……一头血盆大口的老虎，妄想伪装成食草的山羊，来接近一只小狗。他不仅喜欢骗自己，还老想骗别人。”

如果莫关山不认识贺天本人，他会觉得这个故事里的主角既痴情又可怜。

“咳，我觉得你真的想多了……”

“哎呀，我说得明明合情合理，都快把自己感动啦。”少年假惺惺地抹了抹眼角，撒娇道，“我大学辅修心理学的，你真是不给面子呀。”

红发人尴尬地直挠头。

“如果你还不相信，”少年从口袋里抽出一张金卡，“这是贺给我的信用卡，现在已经没有钱了。但是密码和卡号是定制的。”

莫关山一眼看到卡上印着两人的合照，眼皮一跳，扫了眼卡上那串看上去没有规律的数字。

“贺是个性格恶劣的人，当初听说我是情报学的就故意刁难，让我破解卡号和密码才能花钱。你有没有听过’电影密码’？一级加密码是视频时间码，二级密码藏在时间码所在的那一幕里——我猜这玩意是贺瞎编的。” Moon吐吐舌头，“这张卡，卡号是电影的IMDb编号加上时间码，密码就藏在那一幕里。贺很喜欢用这一幕编造各种密码让我破解。你到时候就知道啦。”

莫关山听得云里雾里。

少年喝完一整杯咖啡， 等他消化这些信息。

“所以，你还是不能帮我吗？” 莫关山摇了摇头，不太坚决。

一想到如果自己一旦拒绝，可能有人又会被自己的亲生父亲送上哪个达官贵人的床…… 虽然好像从头到尾都不关他的事，但他总是没法无动于衷。 万一呢？

“那个，求情我真的没办法。不过……你对开餐厅有兴趣吗？”

“……什么？”

他回到家时，已经忘了这张不知所云的卡，只是下定决心从柜子里翻出自己与母亲护照，拍照发给了花臂那位朋友。 他完全没想好怎么跟母亲提这件事，只能先说出去旅游，他们不是安土重迁的人，但离开一座生根成长的城市，他很难给出个合理的说辞。

避开神经前任？

花臂的那位兄弟雷厉风行。

“电子签证明天下来，行李不用收太多，到时候我帮你运过来。”

“航班号是？”

“什么航班号，坐我家货机去，航线早申请好了，出境记录我找人帮你盖一下。”

“谢了。”

“不用，阿丘跟我是过命的交情了。好久没找我了，还以为死在美国了。”

“你这两年也联系不到他？” 莫关山心底浮现一丝异样。

“对啊，这次因为你他才找上我。” 红发人思索了一会，“他可能……怕拖累你吧。”

“当初让他和我一起做生意也不肯，非要带着以前那帮战友搞安保公司，跟一群混黑的打交道。操，那个姓贺的简直坑死人……”

“……是贺呈吗？”

“算了，不说了。”对方似有避讳，“时间地点你懂，到时候见。”

 

整理行李的时候，他打开一个生了铁锈的密码箱，里面静静躺着当初那摞欠条和贺天给过他的银行卡，密码依然是123456。

这七年他每个月从工资里扣一部分，定期往卡里转钱，哪怕母亲病情恶化急需用钱，也坚持苛扣出一小笔。

积累到现在，虽然杯水车薪，对他而言是笔可观的数目了。

哪怕贺天本人根本不在乎也不会要这笔钱，哪怕世界上没有人在乎，他却不能停止。

莫关山默默将这叠纸和那张卡收好。 收完行李后，他毫无睡意，摸了摸口袋，那张银行卡凸起的卡号摩擦手心 038879514746……

他根据金发少年的提示在iMDB上找出那部电影，大概是某类人不得不看的经典片，以前因为前奏太冗长他一直看不下去，这次却平心静气地从头看到了尾。 最后半小时，两个主人公已走投无路，绝望地挣扎撕扯着。

其中一个人痛苦地哽咽道: I wish I knew how to quit you.

正是1小时47分46秒。

莫关山沉默地看完了整部片，到最后的字幕消失于屏幕边缘。

I wish I knew how to quit you.

这样的贺天的确容易给金发少年造成故事里的苦情男主角的错觉。

他都懒得去求证所谓密码的真实性了。那金发少年可能也是贺天的说客。

将笔记本电脑塞进书包，他蹲在地上，背靠着行李箱，等待太阳升起。

他想，贺天需要戒掉的不是所谓爱情的多巴胺，只是某种控制成狂的惯性而已。

他有时候也想知道how to quit，比贺天更想千百万倍。

第二天清晨，他从黑名单里拉出一串号码，让对方给自己发来餐厅的转让文件看一下，不出10分钟，贺天的秘书诚惶诚恐地赶来，一式两份，一份上已经有贺天本人的签名和印章。 他复制了一份空白档，在两份几乎一模一样的上文件上分别签了名，一份接受转让，一份原封不动地转出，两份原件一起寄给了Moon。

傍晚，他拖着明黄色的行李箱来到隐蔽的街角，小心地等待花臂朋友的指示，对方示意“清场结束”后，他才拦下一辆出租车，前往医院接人。

母子俩在医院楼下的载人处等待，莫关山始终与那头保持通话，紧张地四处张望，终于等来那辆贴着皮卡丘面包车，黑衣黑墨镜的司机下车帮他们提行李，他搀着母亲在前排坐定。

车门关上后，引擎缓缓启动，背后突然响起一个熟悉的声音，“小莫仔，晚上好。”

极尽温文尔雅的语调，却让莫关山全身汗毛都竖了起来。

他下意识翻看手机，信号早已中断，对方的来电显示被安全保护，他不能再拨回去。

“关山，小天带我们出国玩。你该早说呀。”他母亲在一旁温和地笑道。

“妈——”他瞬间已经汗流浃背。

“对啊。”贺天从后座拍拍他的肩，“阿姨还以为你有事瞒着她。”

“你连航班号都说不清楚，我还以为……原来是搭小天家的顺风车。”

“停车！”莫关山捏紧拳头。

“怎么了？”

他起身按住司机的肩，“快停车！”手心下鼓起的坚硬肌肉，他单打独斗控制不住这个司机。

更何况后面还坐着一个更可怕的贺天。

莫关山回头面向那张笑眯眯的俊脸，双拳在腿上发颤，“你要干什么？”

“和你们一起出国玩啊，正好有假。”贺天笑得人畜无害，“那边不是还有位’老朋友’吗？”

莫关山倒吸一口气，凑近对方咬着牙低声道：“你敢动他？”

“他自己送上门来——和我们’玩’，”贺天阴测测地说，“为什么不一起呢？”

“你他妈……”

“关山！”莫母摸摸儿子的脑袋，“都这么大的人了。”

莫关山一身怒火一时发泄不出，却仍不死心地瞪着贺天，以唇语警告对方，“别，动，他。”

贺天笑得愈发灿烂，眼底愈发阴沉。 “最近微博上看到一个很有趣的视频，你看过吗？”

说着举起手机，凑近莫关山，像个真的在分享趣事的年轻人。

他点开播放键，视频全程消音，屏幕里清楚地映出一张中年男人略显沧桑的脸，以及那头熟悉的棕发。

莫关山捂住嘴，目眦欲裂。

这个男人既不在监狱也不在户外，而是待在一个徒有四壁的大房间里，他衣着整洁，面貌也并不憔悴。但那没有摆设家具的环境，光从镜头外看起来就无比压抑。

男人似乎在捣鼓什么东西，此时抬起头对着镜头笑了一下，用唇语说了两个字——“等我”。

红发人的眼眶瞬间红了。

母亲在邻座闭目养神，父亲在咫尺间的屏幕里对他笑。 他还能去哪里？

“怎么样？有趣吗？”那张恶魔般俊美精致的脸出现在手机屏幕后。 他深呼吸了好几次才平静下来，“麻烦你……停车吧。”

“不出国’玩’了吗？”贺天温和地笑着问，眼底一片冰冷。 “有公事要处理，去不了了。”

“有那么急吗？”

“很急。”

“好吧，真可惜。”贺天收起手机，“一起去吃个晚饭？”

莫关山看了眼满脸疑惑的母亲，慢慢地，低下他倔强的头颅。

“……随便你吧。”

 

那顿晚饭，贺天在一家高档饭店招待了两人，富丽堂皇的门面比记忆中更光洁锃亮。

席间这衣冠禽兽和母亲相谈甚欢，扮演着别人家孩子，如数家珍地嘱咐每道菜的细节，遵从医嘱和病理，那份耐心与细心，可能连亲儿子都比不上。

而莫关山始终冷着脸，几乎没动筷子，像保镖一样紧盯着和贺天欢声笑语的母亲。

结账时母亲拍拍他的背，让他去和贺天分账，他摇摇头，一步不离地守在母亲身边。

“他不差钱。”

“那你也不能占人家便宜啊。 ”

“我巴不得小莫仔占我便宜。”对方温柔的低音由远及近。

莫关山堪堪咽下脱口而出的脏话。

两人将莫母送回医院，贺天立刻吩咐司机开去莫关山的住所。

母亲离开后，莫关山像失去了支撑点，无力地靠在车窗边，垂着眼欲吐不吐，贺天试探着伸臂搭在他肩上，他立刻触电般弹起来。狭窄的空间里，已避无可避。

车在楼道口停下。

“不请我上去坐坐？” 见莫关山满脸抗拒，贺天又阴郁地笑了。

“连阿猫阿狗都能上去，就我不能？”

“对啊，谁都可以。”莫关山自暴自弃地说。

只有你不行。

两人一前一后上楼，钥匙插进锁孔，灰暗逼仄的一居室从门后一点点展露，莫关山伸手摸索墙上的开关，却被身后人锁住咽喉。 贺天在他身后伸腿关上门，将他整个压在玄关处的墙上。

“你他妈……” “不想知道你爸在哪吗？” 莫关山下意识屏住呼吸。

“他快出狱了。”黑暗中只剩一双野兽般摄人心魄的黑眸，一寸寸贴近他，“这阵子大半时间在外面劳改。”

“你……”

“他外出劳改的时间地点是我安排的，”兽瞳的主人继续冷冷地说，低沉的声音在暗中有金属的质感，“他出狱的时间我也可以决定。”

灭顶般的无力蔓延莫关山全身。

贺天等了他一会，“你没什么想说的？”

莫关山几乎听不到自己的心跳，甚至忘了怎么发出声音。

贺天没有动一根指头，他的颈脖已被牢牢掐住，一动都不能动。

“小红毛，是不是我现在说什么，你都不会拒绝了？”

“你他妈……想干什么？”他艰难开口。

贺天冷不防按住他的肩，两三步将人按倒在唯一的那张床上。

“给我滚……” “现在让你跟我上床，你能拒绝吗？”

“你放什么狗屁？！”

“我想干什么？”贺天一只大手钳住他两只手，按在头顶，膝盖夹紧他的双腿，“我为什么会平白无故去帮别人？”

莫关山满脸通红，挣动得更剧烈，“你他妈差点害死了他！你还有脸……”

“送他进去的不是我，要杀他的也不是我。”贺天收紧手臂，一寸寸俯身逼近他，“就算是我做的，我又为什么要帮他？你以为你在跟谁说话？”

月光洒在那张冷若冰霜的脸上，从他的角度望去，一半冷白一半阴霾，如身在地狱底层的修罗，没有一丝人性。

“帮他对我有什么好处？”

身下的红发人闻言停下了挣扎。

“我都差点忘了，你不是人。”莫关山突然冷静下来，懈了全身力道，坦然望向对方，“除了这条命，我没什么好处可给你。”

这个人享尽一切，他一无所有。

“我不要你的命。”他压低声音，气息暗昧，鼻尖贴着他颈上薄薄的皮肤，“把你的人给我。”

“……什么？”

“如果我现在要你在这里跟我上床，”贺天说话间伸出舌头，碰了一下他的耳廓，“你能拒绝吗？”

湿热的触感如毒药般蔓延。他全身僵硬，随后无法控制地发颤，痉挛一般，四肢血液倒流。

“怕什么？我难道对你粗暴过吗？”贺天无声低笑，热气喷洒在他脸上，“拿你换你爸的自由，不划算？”

他如坠深海。

害父亲进监狱的人，差点害死父亲的人，不是贺天而是自己。 他这种罪人早该万劫不复了，现在只需要把一点可笑的自尊踩在脚下，就能赎回罪孽。

他能拒绝吗？他有资格拒绝吗？

汗水浸透单衣，他手心湿滑握不住拳，溺水般大口呼吸着。

“小莫仔，想好了吗？”贺天拉开几分距离，好整以暇地欣赏他的表情，“你点一下头，我马上接他出来。当然，你也可以拒绝我……”话音隐没在似笑非笑的嘴角边。

如同深海里千万米的水压扑向他，足以令他肺脏尽裂粉身碎骨。

换成其他任何人他都不会这样，只有这张脸可以，令他瞬间动弹不得碎尸万段。

莫关山颤抖着闭上眼睛。 肩窝处传来一阵轻笑，越来越剧烈，最后对方支起身，捂着脸笑得喘不上气。

黑暗中莫关山看不见对方的脸，但那笑声听上去和抽泣一样难辨悲喜，情难自抑。

“你还是那么好逗啊。”黑发人随手按开床头灯，“我开玩笑的啦。”

莫关山眯起眼，那张俊脸的确是笑着的，连眼里的促狭都不像是假的，“我一定会帮你爸让他安全出来的，别多想了。”

他深吸一口气，挺腰起身下床，拉开头顶最亮的吊灯。

周围一瞬间明亮宽敞，方才黑暗中的诡谲暗昧烟消云散。

那个地狱修罗瞬间不复存在，只剩友善真诚的完美笑容，一张优雅的人皮面具。

“你别误会，我刚刚真的是开玩笑的。”贺天继续在那絮絮叨叨，“我真的对你已经没有……没有那种想法了。”

这人仿佛在说一个没人能懂的笑话，自顾自地笑得合不拢嘴，又自嘲地摇摇头，“再说我也还……还不至于缺到逼人上床的地步，对吧？”

那双笑眼在灯光下出奇的亮，如一轮河底的明月被搅得支离破碎。

莫关山简直想一拳击碎那张面具。

“我爸现在什么情况？”他烦躁地转开眼。

“让他自己告诉你吧。”

……

 

一星期后，贺天处理好所有的假释手续，出狱日安排在一个艳阳高照的周末中午。

他戴着墨镜站在烈日下，隔着半敞的大门，看见两名狱警护送着一名高大的棕发男人缓缓走来。

在交还物品时，那男人始终盯着玻璃里的倒影。 这个曾经与贺家见家一起叱咤风云的男人。

男人步出屋檐，看到站在那里的年轻人，俊美高挑的青年礼貌地对他点头致意。

耀眼天光下，黑发人双手插袋，气宇轩昂，令年长者有一瞬间炫目。

贺天跟在和狱警身后，一起送他到围墙门口。铁闸向两侧缓缓滑开，男人与狱警因眼前景象震惊得愣在原地。

数十辆黑色轿车整齐地停在道路两侧，每辆车的驾驶座旁都站着一名黑衣男人，魁梧精悍，比道旁林木更挺拔齐整。 明媚天色也瞬间有如黑云压城。

贺天率先一步走上前，拉开右手边一辆车的后门，略显恭敬地做了个请的手势。

狱警仍然僵在原地，年长者咳了一声，不自在地跨出门线，一步一步走向外面的世界。

数十双眼睛都随着自己的动作而移动，久违的万众瞩目。

他走到那个不可一世的年轻人身旁站定。

他本与对方身高相差无几，岁月与牢狱的磨砺让他的背脊弯曲，以至于此刻不得不微微抬头，才能看清墨镜下那双深不见底的黑眸。

第一次体会到时不我予。

“小贺，不用搞得这么夸张吧。”他居然没看出贺天是个场面人。

“没办法，这里停车场不给位置。”贺天淡定答道。

两人并排坐在后座，不动声色地递过去透明的封装带，一袋是一套高质量的刮胡刀、洁面膏、爽肤水、发胶，另一袋是崭新体面的外衣。

男人诧异地看过去。

只见年轻人细心地将一面镜子挂在前座背面，吩咐司机放缓车速。

真是周到体贴得无懈可击。

年长者道了声谢，拆开封口，又盯着镜子里那张脸愣了一会。

“莫叔叔现在应该很激动吧？” 贺天没有无礼地盯着对方略显局促的动作，只是随口问了一句。

“是啊。”莫父在蓬松的头发上抹着发胶，将刘海鬓发捋到脑后，“好久没见他们了。”

“莫仔和阿姨肯定会很高兴的。” 年长者碰到满头无法遮掩的银丝，又惺惺地收回手。

他看了一眼后视镜里那半张脸，风华正茂英气逼人，堪称上帝杰作，他又望着镜子里自己的脸，竟已不记得自己入狱前的模样。

莫父低头无奈地笑了笑。

车驶入市区，窗外陌生的街道与光景，让年长者越发坐立难安。

贺天温和地说：“叔叔不用紧张。”

与莫关山六七分相像的五官，气质却意外的稳重淳厚，他想象着那个人老了之后的样子，不禁微笑起来。

“您现在也很帅。”他真诚道。

“哈，别拿我开玩笑了。” 驶入狭窄的老旧社区，保镖车队只余两辆紧随其后。

远远的，他们看见两位顶着醒目红发的人并排站在楼道口。

莫关山今天穿着连帽衫和亮眼的柠黄外套，朝气得像个大学生。而一旁的母亲也画了淡妆，烫染了新发型，换上连衣裙。

阳光下两人发色明丽，两对珊瑚色的眼眸始终追随着他们来的方向，明亮而坚定。

车里的两个男人不约而同露出温柔的笑容 ——那种看见久别重逢的爱人的温柔。

 

车还没停稳，男人就迫不及待地按着把手，又回头忐忑地看了一眼镜子，紧张地咽下口水，徒劳地理了理自己半白的头发。

贺天笑着对他竖了个大拇指。

男人快步上前，又猛地停在原地。他清了清嗓子，哽咽道：“我回来了。”

“爸！”莫关山咧开嘴，泪水却率先落了下来，他赶紧抹了把脸，又哭又笑像个小孩。

反而是他身边的年长女人，始终笑眼盈盈注视着自己的丈夫，安宁地张开双臂。

男人再也忍不住，上前紧紧拥住自己此生的挚爱。

贺天坐在车里，透过玻璃望着抱成一团的三人。

两个年长者百感交集地闭目温存着。只有那红毛傻小子哭得满脸鼻涕泪水，还咬牙切齿地憋着不哭出声，小狗似的蹭着自己父亲不再宽厚的肩膀。

贺天的眸光渐渐暗下来，一如多年前从这个楼道下转身离开时那样。

男人刚才那些失落、不甘、戾气、迷惘，全都在这一刻瓦解了。

尽管他不再呼风唤雨，不再年轻气盛，甚至与外面的世界都格格不入，却永远有两个人在原地等他，等着包容他融化他，等着依靠他又给他依靠。他永远都会有一个可以停泊的地方。

贺天不得不承认，刚才在看到莫关山那笑中含泪的明亮双目时，他居然嫉妒起一个长辈。

如果那是为了自己该有多好。

等三人温存够了，贺天才轻轻带上车门。

 

莫父不好意思地摸摸头，“让你见笑了小贺。”

贺天笑着将手搭在年长者肩上，转头对莫关山说，“莫仔，我把你爸给你带回来了。”

两人对视着。

贺天眼睛发亮，似乎在期待他说什么。

红发人眼神复杂，突然上前一步，防备地将家人护在身后。

黑发人垂下眼。 “这次多亏小天了。”

莫母难掩笑意，“我和关山煮了好多菜，有空的话留下吃个饭？”

“我……”

“他没空。”莫关山冷着脸替他回答。

“谢谢阿姨，我今天正好没什么事。”贺天笑眯眯地说。

“不好意思，今天真的不太方便。”莫关山十分不客气地说。

“关山，你怎么……”

莫父有些惊讶于儿子无礼的态度。

贺天笑容不变，似乎对此习以为常。

“这一顿是我们一家三口第一顿团圆饭，外人在会很尴尬。”红发男人重重地强调“外人”二字。

气氛僵了下来。

“关山——”莫母拉了拉他的胳膊。

“妈——我们一家第一顿，我才不要跟别人吃。”莫关山回头撇撇嘴，任性的小孩模样。

他是真的高兴，也是真的不愿被扫兴。

事已至此，贺天耸耸肩，“那我就不打扰了。叔叔阿姨，我先走一步。”

他依然风度翩翩地对所有人告别。

“小贺，不好意思，改天吧。改天我们一定请你吃顿好的。”莫父语气郑重，按住年轻人的肩，像在承诺什么。

“对，下次。”莫关山也诚恳地点头。

“那我等着。” 莫关山皱着眉目送那辆车远去。

“搞什么，他手下那些车怎么还杵着。”

“嘘，小贺是在保护我们。”

“用不着吧。”

“我们上去再说。”莫父揽着他往回走，发现自己一只手竟围不住那平直的肩。

“儿子，你现在长这么大了。”男人既自豪又怅然，“那时候你还是个小不点。”

“当然了，我现在可以背着你跑了老爸。”莫关山蹦蹦跳跳地跑上楼，一夜间变回那个父母双全惹人疼爱的小孩。

 

莫家与贺天的“下一顿”比预期来得更早。

莫父休整了一天后，父子俩正欲促膝长谈，莫关山却一眼发现父亲身上的定位器，立刻怒不可遏，将那玩意砸了个粉碎，暴怒地打给贺天，让他把楼下那群蹲守的家伙弄走。

贺二少当然没答应。

凌晨时分，他趁父母尚在睡梦中，气势汹汹地下了楼。 他当然不会去硬抗这么多身强力壮的保镖，抄起板砖砸向那些价格不菲的专车，砸不穿防弹玻璃，他就对准后视镜和车灯，砸到不堪使用才停手。

那些壮汉也不敢怎么碰他，莫关山又正好练过，他们一时半会拿不住人，还被放倒了两个。

一时间兵荒马乱，人力撤了小半。

到太阳升起，莫关山开开心心地领着父亲去菜市场，直到他父亲在转角处表情肃穆地盯着他，他才发现被跟踪了。

还是不同的两拨人。

两人到了人多口杂的菜市场，计划在人群掩护下默默逃离。谁知那两拨人却全然不顾路人生死，一时间人仰马翻，险些发生踩踏事件，莫关山却再顾不了其他，抓着父亲的手往门口逃。

追兵携带利器，在千钧一发之时，贺家的黑衣保镖赶来拦下对手。

他余光瞥到那熟悉的钢刺。

父亲反应过来，拉着他往外狂奔，身后传来近身互搏的击打声，那人单力薄的保镖寡不敌众，落于下风。

喧哗惊叫声在人群蔓延开来。

他犹豫着回头望去，出口被堵住。 那保镖想必凶多吉少了。

莫关山闭了闭眼，转过头。

两人直接冲到大马路上拦下出租车。

父亲在车里捂着胸口，上气不接下气，突然慌张地直起身，“师傅，麻烦回去！回我们上车的地方！” 说着他又按住莫关山的胳膊，“关山，快给你妈打电话！”

莫关山一瞬间意识到什么，手机里一连串来自母亲的未接来电。

他抖着手拨通电话，对方已关机。

他怎么能把母亲一个人留在家里。

“不怪你，我们出门的时候他们肯定就两头行动了。”父亲安抚他，“别慌，小贺的人还在那里。”

可他们根本不能确定来者何人，备了多少人力储备。

莫关山冷汗直冒。

父子俩赶回家。门锁已被砸坏，客厅一片狼藉，目之所及皆是打斗后的破损痕迹。 比当年催债人的扫荡有过之而无不及。

他绝望地冲向母亲卧室，此时门把从里面转动。

他握紧拳头扑了上去，来人避开他的攻击，轻易地制住他。

是贺天。

“我先把阿姨送去医院了。”他双臂被锁到背后，一个令人安定的声音响起，“那些人已经清理了。” 莫关山吐出一口气，终于找回自己的心跳。

“对不起，我来晚了。”贺天愧疚地说，松开他。

“别这么说。”莫父拍拍儿子的肩，“这次是我家关山鲁莽了。”

他何止是鲁莽，简直是愚蠢。是他分散贺家的兵力，让敌人有机可乘。

莫关山低垂着脑袋。

“不过有你在，我一直很放心。”褐发男人面露赞许，一开始就一点也不惊慌。

“关山，跟小贺学着点，别老那么冲动。”父亲的大手慈爱揉揉他低垂的头。

贺天也露出纵容温柔的笑容。 他无法直视两人的目光。

为什么看到那熟悉的铆钉时他又会愤怒得失去理智，为什么这么多年都像没长进似的——为了同一个人变成天底下最可耻的蠢货。

How to quit.

 

“到底是怎么回事？” 于是现在，他们父子俩和贺天坐在一张桌上。

年长者亲自告诉他来龙去脉。

莫关山父亲一直无法出狱，并不是因为刑罚，而是外面太危险。这也的确是贺父将他送进来的理由。 如今三家情势易变，却依然是三足鼎立，谁也灭不了谁。只不过当初的见家成了如今的贺家。

贺家想一举吞并剩下两家，后者就联合起来对抗，这次的主力军成了韬光养晦多年的蛇家。

莫关山父亲托付给“老秘”的只是一部分黑账和资产，他掌握的秘密，乃至他本人的能力和手段，依然是兵家必争。 他父亲没有细说自己具体掌握了什么。

莫关山疑惑地看了一眼贺天，后者只是讳莫如深地摇头。

“关山，你对小贺的成见那么大，是不是因为当年小贺骗你，还把’老秘’手里的东西交出去了？” 褐发男人平静道，“是我让他这么做的。”

莫关山如遭雷击。

“当年，你来监狱看我那天，小贺后来也来了。他什么都跟我讲了。”

红发青年全身一震，面色发白地看向贺天。

“见了你以后，我知道不能一辈子在监狱坐以待毙了，小贺也想要自由。我们都不想等了。”莫父拍拍儿子的肩，“所以我决定，和小贺一起‘赌’一把。我把‘东西’都交付给他了。”

原来他爸爸当初是知情的…… 莫关山愣愣地望着黑发人的脸。

“后来……出了一点岔子，我们小看了那两家。我虽然暂时出不去，但是有他保我，这条老命也没那么容易丢了。”莫父显然劫后余生，“要不是因为你，我也鼓不起勇气，可能这辈子就在里面了。”

这就是当初贺天让他独自去探监的理由吗……

莫关山双手扶住额头，似乎在忍受剧烈的疼痛。

“关山？” “我没事。爸，那现在呢？为什么还有人……”

“这几年形势不稳，那两家动作也更大了，我是提前出狱的。”莫父拍拍他颤抖的背，“小贺觉得我出来能更快解决，我也想早点出来见你们。”

莫关山揪紧自己的头发，眼尾的疤痕突然疼痛难当，“那我们……我们不能躲开吗？我们一家人一起去一个没人认识的地方，去国外……”

“关山，逃避是解决不了问题的。”

他父亲曾经呼风唤雨，也曾一无所有，十六年的牢狱生活几乎耗尽一切，又怎么可能轻易放下。

“别急，就快了。小贺这两年一直安排我外出劳改，其实我们是在一起合作。现在已经有八成把握了。”他父亲目露精光，“一年之内就能解决了。到时候我们一家人就能安心过日子了。”

莫关山紧紧按住眼角，手背骨节凸起青筋尽现，似乎正承受无法想象的痛楚。

贺天突然从桌子对面伸出手，压低他的手腕，“莫仔，当时是我没有能力，才利用了你，还害你……”

“闭嘴。”莫关山从牙缝里挤出两个字。

“哎，关山，你就别再针对小贺了，他当年那么小，也很被动的。我和小贺虽然是合作关系，但这孩子为了我出狱，真的帮了不少。”

看来他父亲并不知道当初两人之间所有的真相，反而怀着“无毒不丈夫”的观念欣赏贺天。

“他安排我’劳改’也是让我尽早适应外面的环境。这些年也一直人暗中保护你们，给我看了不少你和你妈妈的照片。”

这就是他监视自己的理由？

莫关山终于抬起赤红双目，看向始终沉着微笑的黑发人。

那个人安静乖巧地坐在那里，那双晦暗不明的眼此时明亮如昼，像一只卖乖讨好的猫咪，期待主人的抚摸鼓励。

“我知道了。” 不知过了多久，他慢慢地，呼出一口气。

“谢谢你告诉我这些。”他挤出一点笑意。

这口气郁结在胸口太多年，让他的心肺都忘了自由呼吸的功能，只能在空荡荡的胸膛里，机械地一张一收。

“你没有……没有别的要说了吗？” 贺天始终凝视着他，眼里闪着动人的光泽，似乎期待他再说些什么。

“没有。”莫关山失神地转过头。

他父亲疑惑地望着两人，尤其是贺天，他从来没见过这骄傲的年轻人露出这么失态又卑微的模样。

茶水已凉，三个男人一时无话。

“叔叔，这阵子是非常时期，我有时候也自顾不暇。”贺天垂下眼，清了清干涩的嗓子，“我建议你们一家暂时搬去我那里……大概半年，方便我保障你们的安全。”

莫关山和父亲同时皱起眉，七分相似的弧度。

“这个……有这个必要吗？”年长者暗自考量，“会不会太麻烦你了？”

“不用客气，我不是只为了你们。”贺天直话直说，“我有自己要做的事，不想在这个时候出差错。”

“呵呵，就算我说不去，你也不答应吧。”

“我不勉强，但出了事对我们都没好处。”贺天平静道，“我只能说今天早上的事……是我的人反应太慢，也是我能力不足。” 说着他飞快地看了莫关山一眼。

“但这种事我也不能保证没有下次。如果您信任我，我绝对能在自己的地方保住任何人。如果您不信任我，我也不会限制你们的自由。”

“我如果不信任你，也不会坐在这里了。小伙子，少激我了。”莫父摇头笑道，“搬去就搬去。”

而莫关山一直无声地坐在那里，眼神不知飘去何处。

“你们的房间、保安团队、药材设备、医护人员都准备好了，有什么要求随时提。”

“真是后生可畏。”莫父突然感叹了一声，拍了拍一旁失魂落魄的儿子，神色不再轻松。

“小贺，我希望不会有和你对上的那天，不然我可能死都没人收尸了。”

“永远不会有这一天的。” 贺天笃定道，专注地望着红发青年。

 

晚上他们接母亲回家一起商量，她对其中缘由并不知情，但生命的威胁让谁也没法轻易拒绝。

父母睡下后，莫关山久久地站在淋浴喷头，水流冲刷过那条灼痛的疤痕，烧得他撕心裂肺。

直到呼吸不顺，他才披着浴巾走出浴室。

桌上搁着两部手机，一部已数日未收到消息，他每天定期充电。另一台始终充斥着删不尽的未读信息。

最新的那条在锁屏上亮起又随着电量不足暗淡下去。 [小莫仔，你真的没有别的要对我说了吗？]

 

他们一家搬到了那栋豪华的别墅。 在那布满明黄暖色的客厅里，他们和贺天吃了一顿便饭，算是乔迁宴。

贺天家的餐桌典雅华美，四个人围坐也显得空旷，精致的桌面上摆着寥寥几道简陋的家常菜，违和得连他自己都看不过去。

冰箱里其实什么菜都有，他就是炒得不走心，主人却吃得十分尽兴。

应该说除了他之外的三人都很尽兴，贺天周到体贴的安排哄得长辈心情愉悦，三人聊得其乐融融。

酒足饭饱，已是华灯初上，父亲起身为他们斟上酒。

“关山，我知道你心里对小贺有气。”莫关山惊讶地抬起头，“很多事过去了就过去，再去计较也没意思了。干了这杯，你就别怪他了。”

母亲只微笑地望着他，并不表态。

红发青年从父亲手里接过酒杯，望着桌对面目光深沉的人。

这个人明明骨子里冷血残酷，眼睛却长得深邃秀美，常常给人深情执迷的错觉。

他一股脑站起身，握着酒杯伸臂，贺天一愣，连忙起身与他碰杯，眼里闪着明亮的碎光。

“贺天，我不怪你了。”他生硬地扯起嘴角，说着最俗套的台词。

“我原谅你。” 黑发人讶异地张了张嘴，还未来得及说什么，他那勉强的笑意又变成凉薄冷漠，“过去的事我都忘了，你也忘了吧。以后我们就没什么关系了。”

他仰头一饮而尽。

一顿饭不欢而散。

 

夜里，安顿好父母入睡，莫关山借着醒酒，在诺大的后院游荡，不管走到哪里都听得见自己脚步的回音。

这么空旷的地方，居然只有一个人住。

夜里凉风一吹，他醉醺醺的脑子清醒了不少，步伐还是蹒跚不稳。 院子不远处传来水流声，居然有一小片人工池塘，他走上前去，地灯水灯接连亮起，水下的红鱼受惊般结群游窜。

莫关山习惯性凑上前，职业习惯让他好奇是哪种鱼。

谁知身体反应严重滞后，脚下一个趔趄，他在栽进水里之前，跌进一个宽厚的胸膛。 那股烟草味，闭着眼也知道是谁。

他伸手推了推，那炙热的温度从肩头绕到背后，他沉甸甸的身子向下滑，头落入对方坚实的臂弯，那双有力的手臂在背后锁紧他。

他四肢发沉，无力推拒。

“小莫仔……”磁性的声音轻叹。

“我没喝醉。”他冷冰冰地说，“我想一个人，能离我远点吗？”

“我……我可以问你一个问题吗？”

“啧，”莫关山知道拒绝贺天的成功率太低，干脆先发制人，“我先问你一个吧。”

“你问。”

“那几个保镖……怎么样了？” 他一直记挂着那几个被自己抛下的保镖，那些为了救自己以一敌众的年轻人，“那天……”

“没死。”贺天有些失望，“我已经安排好他和家人的下半辈子了。”

没死……看来是残了。莫关山在心里叹息。

“他们也是练过的吧？”其中一人身手明显是跆拳道出身。

“以前是搏击选手。”

如果他当初没有出事没有报废，今天也会是贺天身边这样的角色吧。 他胡思乱想。

“该我了。”那个声音很轻地在他耳边说，“你今天……说的是真的吗？”

“嗯？”

“你说……你不怪我了。”声音低微到甚至盖不住一旁汩汩水流声。

“假的。” 莫关山侧过脸，隔着温热的胸膛，听到渐渐剧烈的心跳。

“我怎么配怪你。”他苦笑着哽咽道，“你又没做错什么。是我自己傻逼。”

年纪越大入世越深，他越明白自己不能去怨恨一个十七岁的小孩。

多数人活在世上，不过是那句人不为己天诛地灭。

“那你真的……没有别的要跟我说的吗？”对方不依不饶，来回抚触他颤抖的背。

“哦，其实我是真的要谢你。”他酒气上涌，嗓音沙哑如呜咽，“谢谢你告诉这些。我好受多了。”

很长一段时间他都被愧疚折磨，甚至认为自己不配活在这个世界上。 毕竟对外人自私冷血的比比皆是，亲手残害父母的却难得一见。

现在父亲本人亲口告诉他，自己当年是知情的，是他亲自做出的选择——无论贺天为了这个选择的实现利用了他多少，也足够减轻他的负罪感了。

他终于可以放下了。

“……还有吗？”贺天追问。

他麻木地呼吸着，眼角灼痛难当，心脏却没有任何感觉。如同焚尽了五内，剩一片灰烬。

“你还想听什么啊？”

他对贺天的恨意全靠对自己的憎恨支撑，完全是一种迁怒。

事到如今，当年所有的当事人——包括他父亲——都被贺天找来和他解释了。

贺天的所作所为好像已经全数洗白干净，无可指摘了。

“我真没什么话好说了。我们谁也不欠谁了。” 他心里一阵空荡荡。

他们之间好像不该再剩下什么了。

无爱无恨，斩断了一切牵连。

“贺天，这件事结束以后，就各走各的路吧。”

“你真的觉得我们两清了？我不欠你？”对方不甘地追问。

他们之间还有什么不清不楚的呢？ 只有当年最微不足道的所谓爱情吧。

他现在想起来也不会因自责而恶心痛楚了，不过是我爱你而你不爱我的故事。

如今只剩一点点虚无缥缈的惆怅，如从一场虚假的梦里醒来，在回忆的同时已经渐渐忘记细节。到最后脑海里空白到已经不确定自己是否做过这个梦。

他闻着那冷清的烟草味，自己真的和这个人有过什么吗？ 红色的眼睛缓缓合上。

“真的。”

耳边一阵鱼群挣扎摆尾的水花声。

背后那双手突然紧紧按住他，“你真是……这么想的吗？”

“对。” 贺天开始大口呼吸，心跳越来越沉。

他积攒最后一点力气，推开对方。

两人面对面看着彼此。

莫关山目光空洞。

这七年来，他好像把所有的感情都附加在这个人身上，悔恨愤怒痛苦……现在一切都被抽空了，什么都不剩下了。

无论贺天如何在他面前剖心泣血一样喘息，他都再没有一点起伏了。

“就这样吧。”

是时候了，该quit了。

他擦着对方的肩膀离开，贺天突然抓紧他的臂弯。

“我还有一件事，”贺天稳住声音，“要跟你商量。”

“什么事？”

“我最近有点累。”对方一点点松开手，“形势紧急，内忧外患，还要分神保护你们。”

莫关山皱眉。

“我一直重度失眠，最近几乎没睡着过。”贺天揉了揉眉心，“药物对我没什么用。我现在效率很低。”

“你跟我说这些干什么？”他又不是医生。

“为了更快解决这件事，还你们家一个安宁，也让你趁早彻底跟我一刀两断。”贺天嘲讽地笑笑，“我需要你帮忙。”

“帮什么忙？”

“搬来跟我睡在一个地方。”

这人明明还是那么高高在上，这时却低眉顺眼地在这里示弱。

莫关山转过脸，仔细研究对方水墨画一般浓墨重彩的脸，深邃的眼窝阴影深重，一圈乌青埋藏其中。

“你是有病吗？”

“不管你信不信，跟你在一起我比较容易入睡。”贺天一脸严肃，“我也不知道为什么。”

“你觉得我会听你的吗？”

“只是呆在一个房间而已。你想离我多远都可以。”贺天十分认真，甚至有些义正严辞，“我很早以前就是这样了。只有你能让我睡着。”

莫关山神色变了。

他回想起当年这人在他面前醒来时惶恐的模样，当时他觉得那个样子无辜惹人怜，现在想想，对这种防备心太重的人来说，在别人面前睡着是一件多么恐怖的事。

“这就是一直纠缠我的原因？治你的失眠？”

“……你可以这么说。”贺天苦涩地笑笑。

“那我劝你，好好找个医生看看，治治你的精神病。”

“如果我真的垮了，你们一家也危险了。”

“你在威胁我？” 贺天笑了笑，“只是告诉你事实。”他垂下眼睫凑近对方耳边，“别想着出国了。”

莫关山瞳孔骤缩，在他反应过来前，贺天的手已伸进他口袋，迅速抽出一台带着体温的手机。

是他当初买来与花臂联络的山寨手机，电量满格，他一直贴身携带。

“你还是那么天真啊。”贺天修长好看的手掂了掂这个造型廉价的手机，“还不死心？”

红发人倔强地抿着嘴，双手暗自团成拳。

“难道这些天还有人跟你联络吗？” 他冷不防出手，贺天却永远比他快一步，轻巧地一抛，手机在空中划过一道抛物线，落入另一只举高的手里。

“还给我！”他跳起来抢夺，黑发人这次直接将东西扬手甩了出去。

“噗通”一声，手机落入池中，水花四溅，惊得鱼群扑腾着四散开来。 莫关山咬牙怒视对方。

“你到底把他怎么样了？”

“忍了这么多天，我还以为你不打算问了。”贺天顽劣一笑。 “他要是出了事，我不会放过你。”

“真的长进了啊，小红毛。”贺天神色微妙，眸光渐渐暗下来，“不觉得这句话挺耳熟？”

莫关山愣了愣，贺天说这句话的情景历历在目。

他继续咬牙逼问，“少废话，他到底在哪？！”

“在哪啊——”贺天以食指敲了敲额头，像在认真思考，“嗯——可能跟这手机一样，拿去喂鱼了？”

“你再说一遍？” 莫关山恨不得砸烂那张恶劣的脸。

“每天死的人那么多，我哪记得每个人的死法。”黑发人耸肩。

红发人最忍不了对方这视人命如草芥的模样，上前揪住他的衣领。

“别激动。就算他没死，我也会让他在你的生活里永远消失。”贺天加重最后四个字，“不如就当他死了。”

莫关山简直要撕碎对方昂贵的风衣，“你为什么针对他？”

“明明是他很久以前就在找我麻烦吧。”贺天冷冷地说，“一再得罪我还活到现在的人，他还是唯一一个。”

莫关山想起当初花臂不断给新掌权的贺二少使绊子，甚至跟贺呈分道扬镳，到后来对方无法再回国入境，甚至无法再联络。

当初这人挥着拳头说要给他出气的豪爽模样仿佛还在眼前。

贺天一定不知道，他在七年前也患过失眠。那个时候他对谁都不能说明，只有一个人知道一切，只有他像兄长一样陪着他，让他有了一点点卑微的信心，能苟延残喘地撑下来。

莫关山深吸一口气。

“我可以跟你睡一间，到你睡得着为止。”他低垂着头低声开口，“你让他回来。”

贺天笑容透出一股狠戾，眼里一片血光之色。

“成交。”

 

莫关山当晚就拎着行李箱上了顶层阁楼，身前的人影推开房门，暖黄灯光从那人肩窝间漏出，落进他瞬间紧缩的瞳孔里。

贺天走进去，为他让出道，他却退后一步。

地板空旷冰冷，连着宽敞的落地窗，那张雪白大床旁，落地灯的暖光穿不透深蓝夜色，堪堪停在一叠纸箱旁。 那纸箱堆叠的模样，都和当年一模一样。

“进来吧。”

红发人下意识伸手捂住额角。 他以前常常不懂这个人在想什么，鬼迷心窍地认为这是神秘迷人；如今他更不会再信这人嘴里的半句话，却不自禁心惊胆颤。

他明白自己在怕什么。

莫关山按了一下自己的眉骨，赤脚踩上蹭亮地板上，无视黑发人为他打开的衣柜，将那轻便的行李箱堆在纸箱旁。

贺天也不勉强，一件件褪下风衣、衬衫、长裤，上了二楼浴室。

回来时那红发人还杵在原地发愣，见他只围了一条浴巾的模样也毫无反应。

房里暖气充足。 他笑眯眯地凑上前，低头使劲拿毛巾呼噜过湿发，温热的水珠弹到对方脸上。

“你要洗澡吗？” 莫关山无视那张放大的促狭笑脸，转身翻开自己的小黄箱，露出一整箱暖黄色的衣物，看得贺天又一阵轻笑。

直到红发人凶神恶煞地扭过头，他才收回目光退到沙发上。

莫关山绕过他一步步踏上台阶，但恍然一瞥间，还是看清了那线条优美的背脊上交错的伤疤——和一道清晰的弹痕。

浴室还是当初的样子，比七年前整洁了一些，他下楼时地板上多了一张床垫，贺天拖着它，一步一步，走到离床最远的角落。

“这个距离可以吗？”黑发人站在落地窗边询问。 低沉的摩擦声响遍静谧的大房。

“我自己来。” “这是我睡的。”贺天指了指那张空荡的大床，“你睡那。”

莫关山怔了一下，垂下头，不知是点头还是在思考。

贺天简单粗暴地铺上一张同款白床单，又窝回沙发上划拉平板。

这里偏离市中心，高墙环绕，虫鸣鸟叫隔在窗外，静得让人害怕。 似乎连稍不平稳的心跳声都无法藏住。

莫关山尴尬极了。

贺天却仿佛舒适自得得像一只餍足的猫咪，长腿叉开，斜倚在靠枕上，显然对这个环境十分习惯。

莫关山默默铺上自己淡黄色的床单，单人尺寸的床单盖在空白的大床上，像一方小小的岛屿，整间房徒然亮了一分。

“小莫仔，你觉得哪个好看？” 贺天转过平板，屏幕上一排造型别致的落地灯。

莫关山翻起白眼，无意与他有任何交流，直接关上落地灯，倒在枕头上。

贺天悄无声息地走近他，见他竖起汗毛的防备模样，轻手轻脚地调亮灯，黄光落在那背对自己的小脑袋上，他伸手悬在那抹红色上方，像在冰天雪地里烤火汲取一丝温暖的人。

过了一会，他一本正经地开口：“我习惯开灯睡觉。”

贺天俯下身，如同等待吻醒睡美人的王子，“你不介意吧？”

那只露在外面的耳朵动了动，贺天知道对方一定在心里骂自己屁事多了。

“喂，”莫关山背对着他闷声道，“别忘了你答应我的事。”

黑发人似乎叹了一口气，最后笑着在那耳廓旁低声说了句：“晚安。”

磁性的气音如毒雾蔓延每个角落，令人无处躲藏。

大灯瞬间熄灭。 整间房被黑暗笼罩，徒留一盏昏黄夜灯，在这被冷暗吞没的空旷房间，像一座倔强的孤岛。

在这片暗海里最深最远的角落，贺天静静地蛰伏，没有一丝光线渗入，也无人能看见他，但他发亮的黑眸始终锁着那片暖色，不知在等他靠岸还是等他沉没。

此时手机一震，莫关山翻了个身，面朝灯光，睁开眼睛。

是小学徒发来的信息，问他搬去了哪里，怎么一直没去上班。 他按下锁屏键，打开飞行模式。

他明白自己今晚不可能睡着了，也不认为贺天能睡着。

他就像被困于暗黑森林，那头最危险凶恶的野兽始终紧盯不放，在这窒息般的寂静里，对方甚至不加掩饰急促的喘息，灼热到仿佛要将他整个人烧尽了。

他闭上眼睛。 不管这片土地多空旷荒凉，这头唯一的凶兽多孤单，他都会离开的。

 

莫关山一夜未眠，在鸟鸣中睁开眼，头痛欲裂。

一睁眼贺天已躬身蹲在一旁，笑眯眯地盯着他。 好像他挠着头抖着眼的画面是什么稀世珍宝。

这阁楼不比当年贺天住的高层社区，无法俯瞰全城，只能将宽敞的后院尽收眼底，莫关山支起上半身，才看清楼下埋伏了多少人，日夜不休地守卫此地。

“早饭要吃什么？” 回应他的是响亮的摔门声。

莫关山平日睡眠质量一向极高，难得失眠一次，顶着过分明显的黑眼圈坐在父母旁边，享用私家厨师烹煮的早点。

由于某人没有点餐，厨师几乎做全一整套菜单，西式中式摆满一桌，加上几种不同口味的三明治，两位长辈不敢直说贺天夸张，只好假惺惺地数落儿子。

莫关山不耐烦地拿起一个三明治，贺天跟着拿一个；他喝了一口豆浆，贺天也立刻为自己倒了一碗。

他本来就胃口不佳，当着父母的面不好发作，险些烦躁得摔碗。

贺天却一脸心满意足。

“叔叔，以后你有什么打算？”贺天擦了擦嘴，一副衣冠禽兽的儒雅模样。

“嗯？”

“你以前那家餐厅，目前在我名下。”

莫关山警惕地抬起头。

“小贺？”莫父放下筷子。

“叔叔如果还有兴趣，我直接转给您；如果想休息了，拿来做做投资也不错。”

“你什么意思？”莫关山凶恶地问。

“没什么意思，合作的一部分。”贺天理所当然道。 “小贺，其实你……真的不用这样。”

“叔叔太客气了，这算我的’分内之事’。”

棕发男人转头望向窗外，鸟语花香，翠木青栏，这里是这座城市极少数人才能享用的奢华，属于上等人的良辰美景、荣华富贵。

那些黑影突兀而隐蔽地点缀在这景致里，徒增血光腥风，步步危机。

他诚恳道，“谢谢你的好意。这件事后如果我还健全的话……不打算拼事业了，我专心陪家人。我不想浪费时间了。”

他不再眷恋这名利场。

桌上两个红发人不约而同看向他，眼波闪烁。

贺天看在眼里，只微微一笑，“好的，我知道了。”

他眼看红发青年即将起身，悠悠开口道：“那莫仔呢？有什么打算？”

“嗯？”

“如果我没记错，你似乎还有——一份’工作’吧？”

莫关山的眼神一瞬间冷下来。

“需要请假吗？还是照常上班？”

“你他妈……”瞥到父母的眼神，他咽下后面的话。

“关山才刚升职加薪呢，能请长假吗？”莫母忧虑道。

“小贺，你觉得呢？”

“我没问题，看莫仔的意思了。”贺天以手背支着下巴，偏头打量表情僵硬的红发人。

“你中意那份‘工作’吗？还喜欢’那个餐厅’吗？还想在那呆多久？” 莫关山恨不得一脚踹翻餐桌。

“我们——私下谈吧。”他站起身，咬牙切齿。

贺天自然点头说好。

 

当然没有谈出什么结果。

莫关山知道自己永远不可能对这人心平气和，就算无深仇大恨，这人自私霸道的作风永远是他最厌恶的那一种。

“说了我不要你的东西，你那么有钱怎么不去施舍别人？”

“说到这个，我应该给你一个解释。”

贺天从车库里开出一辆不符身份的敞篷车，载他去了这座城市最奢华的剧院。

两人步入那典雅静谧的大堂，门口保安心领神会地对他点头示意。

这个时间，这里绝不会有表演。

大厅内传来婉转的吟唱，细听是一声声京剧唱腔。

贺天推开壮观的红木金雕大门。 金碧辉煌的高阔大厅里，一花旦扮相的人影在台上吊嗓，台下文武场各自调试音准，见两人进来，所有人立刻停下动作。

“你们继续。” 贺天领着莫关山一层层走下台阶。

台上的那窈窕人影痴痴地望着贺天，眼里水光盈盈。 莫关山这才看清那是贺天的前任，那个尤物设计师。

贺天在第二层阶梯随便找了个位置坐下，点燃了一支烟，莫关山停在他身后，没有坐下。

“我应该道个歉。”

此时台上声情并茂地卖力演练，贺天漫不经心地回头，“以后不会有人来骚扰你了。”

莫关山鄙夷地看了他一眼。 “这个人私下试过对你动手脚，我已经送他走人了。这场表演算给他饯行。”

贺天见莫关山那“关我屁事”呼之欲出的脸，又补充道：“之前不管谁来找你，你都别放在心上。”

「劝君王饮酒听虞歌，解君愁舞婆娑。」

台上如泣如诉的动情演唱吸引了莫关山的注意，那绝代“虞姬”满目含情，直直望向台下的黑发人。

可惜这是个冷酷无情的“霸王”。

而贺天恍若未闻，只专注盯着莫关山。

“那些人……跟我都是’交易关系’。”贺天吐出一口烟，继续解释，“我怕麻烦，一般不会找太聪明的。”

莫关山冷哼一声，那自己恐怕是个连蠢都不足以形容的前任。

“之前来找你那个，拿了两个水学位就以为能轻易看透人心，经常长篇大论，非常自以为是。”

莫关山转回视线。

这人每次一絮絮叨叨，他又想捂住耳朵又想开口嘲笑。

“其实他真的有点蠢，也没自己说得那么可怜。”贺天像是被烟雾呛到，嗓音相当沙哑，“他那天说的话……你可以……可以不用信。”

“放心吧。”莫关山终于听懂了他的言下之意，讥讽道，“关于你的那些，我一个字都没信。”

这下贺天彻底陷入沉默，干涩的喉咙咳了两声，无措地看了他一眼，又低头吸了一口烟，闭目抑制咳嗽的冲动。

莫关山幸灾乐祸地欣赏了一会这人被噎住的蠢样。

台上唱到最后一段，虞姬即将拔剑自刎，那声泪俱下的音调，字字句句都是对着贺天。

「君王情意尽，妾妃何聊生。」

在场众人都听懂他刻意唱错的词，莫关山无知无觉，而贺天完全没留意。

莫关山回想起Moon的话，顿觉可笑至极，光是台上这个妩媚娇柔的尤物，有哪一点和自己相像？ 任谁听了都会笑掉大牙。

此时台上那尤物横剑颈上，最后望了一眼那始终无情无爱的“霸王”，闭上水光晶莹的双目，上翘的眼角微微颤抖，呜呼一声倒在台上。

鼓乐声停，一切归于死寂。

贺天象征性地鼓了鼓掌，声音响彻静谧的大厅，“我来看过了，祝你演出顺利……一路顺风。”

看起来正式演出他无法抽身，只敷衍地看了场排演。

贺天起身往外走，没有再施舍对方一眼。

倒在地上的尤物睁开双眸，那淡红上翘的眼妆凄美动人，眼神甚至比戏里临终前更绝望。

莫关山与那那风情万种的人对视一眼，未曾意识到那上妆后的眼角眉梢与自己有多少相似，只觉心底一阵透骨冰凉。

他追了上去，“喂，你把Moon怎么样了？”

“没怎么样，按那间餐厅的市价给了一笔钱。”贺天停在最后一级台阶处，声音里竟有几分委屈，“你再嫌弃，我也不想给别人。”

莫关山不予回应。

“这段是非常时期，我身边不会再有人。”

又开始自说自话了。他找不找床伴又关自己屁事。

“那你答应过我的事呢？”

这时烟头只剩小半截，贺天直接以手捏断，所有火星熄灭于掌心。

“他在S国好吃好住，我供他玩个一年半载也没问题，你急什么？”

莫关山按耐不住，握拳向前迈了一步，“你他妈说话是放屁的吗？！”

贺天脸色阴沉，“你就这么迫不及待要见他？”

“你只问你说话还算不算数？”

贺天阴狠地笑着，又点上一根烟，接着从口袋里抽出一本护照，随手翻了两页，一张短白头发的面孔飞快闪过，莫关山皱起眉，那精美的打火机仍开着，黑发人两指夹住那本护照，恶意地凑近火苗。

“喂！”红发青年立刻扑了上去，像只护主的狗，奋不顾身地撞飞打火机，又重心不稳地跌了下去，贺天松开护照，伸臂稳稳接住他。

“你对他真有心啊。”贺天任对方挣开自己，埋头在座位间慌忙寻找。

“如果没有你爸妈，你是不是准备跟我拼命了？”

“你他妈是有病吗？！”莫关山终于捡起护照，连忙紧张地护在身后。

贺天笑着展开手心，护照最重要的那一页早已被撕下，与烟头揉在一起，那张硬挺的脸已污黑不堪四分五裂。

“你给我回来上班，”贺天一字一顿，“他四天后回国。”

莫关山看着他将那团东西随手扔进垃圾桶，甚至能想象这人是以什么力道撕碎这张纸，恨不能将之碎尸万段。

 

餐厅开始整修，莫关山的上班地点变成了贺氏总部，包括小学徒在内的所有成员已搬去了那高耸壮观的大楼。

他的员工卡早已办好，办公桌、电脑、储物柜也一应俱全，贺天似乎没想过他不来的可能。

就算他不来，对方也有九千九百种方式让他来这里。

他们这群小喽啰居然和总裁办公室在同一层，隔着一层单向玻璃，贺天可以随时捕捉他的一举一动。 他已经窒息了。

没有手铐铁栏，甚至不费一兵一卒，对方已将他全面控制了起来。

 

这两日贺天都深夜未归，他却也没能睡得安稳。

到了第三天，父母睡下后，他百无聊赖地坐在阳台躺椅上。

这里视野绝佳，雨打梧桐，秋池涨落，称得上绝世桃源。

但他无半分欣赏之意，如华丽笼中的困兽，思绪飘远。

此时一声震天雷响起，亮如白昼的闪电里，视线里出现一只粗壮有力的手臂。

对方单手吊着绷带，以单臂撑起整个身子攀上围栏，随后脚下一蹬，跃上阳台。

那张英朗坚毅的面孔上，一道新鲜的伤痕横过颧骨，直入鬓发，雨水冲刷着血水流下。

“我靠！”莫关山仔细盯着那张熟悉又陌生的脸，愣了许久才上前拍了把那湿漉漉的胳膊，“你他妈……怎么在这？”

“好久不见了，三明治小鬼。” 花臂完好的那只手臂搂住他，亲切地拍了拍他的背。

他还未来得及回应，楼下一阵脚步声仓促逼近，无数探照灯四处游走，最后锁定在两人身上。

莫关山向下望去，阳台下聚集数十名持枪的保镖。

红发人上前一步，将自己暴露于枪口下。

雷电交加间，一声戏谑轻笑响起。

“丘哥？好久不见。” 一个高挑身影撑着伞一步步优雅上前，如闲庭信步般惬意。

“不用这样测试我家安保系统吧，嗯？”

话音未落，那人冷不防抬手放了一枪，花臂立刻挥开莫关山，子弹擦过对方搂过人的那条手臂，又一道闪电落下，瞬间印上一道刺目的血痕。

“你他妈发什么神经？”莫关山赶紧挡在白发人身前。

“你怎么不问问他——没事闯别人家里干什么？”白光划过黑发人冷峻的面容。

“我要带姓莫的小鬼走，你别欺负人了。”

“呵呵，你也配？”贺天怒极反笑。

此时阳台的门从屋内被推开，五名保镖迅速潜入。

其中两人从身后按住花臂两条手臂，第三人以枪口抵住他背心。

“喂，松手！” 见对方粗鲁地碰到花臂淌血的伤口，莫关山紧张道。

“我没事，别紧张。”花臂一脸淡定。

“丘哥，麻烦跟我们走一趟吧。”四个贺家保镖似乎对他并不陌生，严密地将人关节锁住，押离阳台。

“等一下！” 红发人正欲追上去，迎面撞上从外走入的黑发人。

一股雨水的湿冷气息。

贺天按住他手肘，温柔地制住他。

“放心，我不杀他。”贺天勾着他的脖子，将他拖回阳台，“你自己看。”

四名保镖押着他，在大雨滂沱下，一步步走出大门。

两人并肩站在栏杆前，身高身形无比相配，从背面看，如一对共赏美景的爱侣。

“你要送他去哪？”

“这里是我的家，不是福利院。”一只冰冷潮湿的大手捏了捏他后颈，“再说，有的是人要招待他。”

莫关山凝神望去，不远处的路灯下停着一辆路虎，白发男人被押送到车门口，他昂首站在雨下，手缠绷带也气度不减。

两人遥遥地对望一眼，隔着雨帘，看不清彼此神色。

此时车内司机下来恭敬地劝了他两句话，花臂似乎犹豫了一下，半推半就上了那辆车。

那个车内人……莫关山眯起眼。

“依依不舍够了吗？”雨水般阴冷的声音打断他。 “那个……是他朋友吗？”

“算是吧。”贺天讥笑，“他的老相好。”

 

花臂被贺天押送回国的途中被亲哥哥截了胡，结果当事人趁乱逃走独闯龙窟，还试图掳走贺天养在家的“宠物”，最后贺天还是把人亲手送还给了哥哥手里。更巧的是这个花臂恰好还是蛇立曾经的义兄。

这种贵圈真乱的八卦虽然不足为外人道，但是三家的上位者早已掌握第一手消息。

蛇立还特意带着补品膏药上门，声称要慰问曾经的“看家之狗”，当然被贺呈疏离地拒见了。

贺天当然对这种八卦也不感兴趣，但是蛇立竟然不怕死地来电嘲讽。

“真的，你们两兄弟果然是亲生的，一个两个拴不紧狗链子，管不住宠物。”

“你是专门来提醒我，该弄死你了吗？”

“我只是凑热闹八卦一下，贺总怎么这么开不起玩笑呢。”

“不用急，你的死期已经安排了。”

“贺总，你是聪明人，别为了小情小爱的误了正事。你真当我那么闲吗？”

……

不出三天，丘哥活蹦乱跳地走出了贺呈家大门，在S城来去自由，频繁约见莫关山。

莫关山为此请了一周假。 餐厅装修期间的确没有那么多事可以做，贺天当然也不可能逼他勤恳工作，自己抽空教他经营管理的东西，对方似乎也十分抗拒。

除了每天回到那间房睡觉，莫关山几乎一直和那个人呆在一起。在家也拒绝和他同桌吃饭，两人关系退回冰点。

他甚至还坦然和父母提起一个久别回国的好朋友，想邀请他来家里一起吃顿饭，当作接风洗尘宴。

他说这话的时候，贺天本人坐在另一头吃早饭。

莫父莫母理所当然地询问屋主。

莫关山打断双方的对话，“不是在这，是咱们家。”

那间已划入贺氏开发项目的老屋。

“可以吗？贺总？”莫关山冷硬发问，抬起鲜艳的双眸直视他。

如果对方愿意了解，只要他提出的要求，自己从来都无法拒绝。

哪怕当初对方说自己是外人的那句话如在耳边。

贺天望着茶杯里自己虚伪晃荡的笑脸，抬头对他说，“好，我会派人保护你们。”

……

 

这天下午，莫关山早早与画花臂约在菜市场，久居海外的男人对逛菜市场一窍不通，莫关山一边嫌弃一边耐心挑选，时不时拍开对方乱拿的手。

一个纹身壮汉和一个红发青年的组合在这地方十分突兀。

莫关山余光瞥见行人打量的眼神，这场景竟似曾相识。

他停在常光顾的摊前，一边挑菜一边介绍，说这家菜是摊主自家种的，新鲜香甜，他从小吃到大，花臂闻言大手一伸，顺走一大半。

莫关山吐槽他拿这么多三天都吃不完。

年过六旬的摊主感慨道，“多拿点吧，这块就要拆掉建商场了，以后不晓得上哪去卖了……”

莫关山沉默了一下，神色相当伤感。

“要不，以后卖给我？”花臂突然开口，“我兄弟爱吃。”

莫关山狐疑地瞥过去，花臂居然和对方愉快地交谈起来，还交换起号码。

“真看不出你还是个大善人。”

两人被熙熙攘攘的人群簇拥着往外走。

“举手之劳。”花臂掂着老奶奶送的一大捆藜蒿，“正好找着烧菜阿姨了。”

莫关山笑着切了一声。

花臂却看得出这小子心里高兴得不得了。

“这老奶奶手艺怎么样我不知道，人倒挺好，我家揭不开锅的时候她给我妈送过菜……”

两人闲聊着走出菜市场，要这里夷为平地的始作俑者正站在大门口。

他抱臂站在一排保镖前，面色不虞，不知看了多久。

莫关山很想掉头就走，花臂却走上前挑衅：“贺总，你还真闲。”

“没你闲。”

“是。”花臂耸肩，“毕竟，我已经不做老板了。”

莫关山避开贺天灼人的目光。

“如果你还想你那群兄弟有饭吃，最好别再惹我。”

“我在朋友家吃顿饭。”花臂故意伸臂揽住莫关山的肩，“惹了你吗？”

贺天咬紧牙，双目赤红。

“行了，”莫关山真不想跟这人多打照面，也不想花臂被迁怒，扯着那肌肉发达的胳膊往外走，“回去吧。”

“还没买酒。”

“我爸不喝酒。”莫关山不知这人玩哪一出。

“我和你喝。”花臂抓着他走向停在路边的机车，“走。”

那炫酷的黑色机车在小巷里熠熠生辉，莫关山愣了一下，“去哪啊？”

花臂将大袋小袋堆在前座，将一个亮黄色的安全帽扣在那头红发上，低头替他扣上系带，“买酒。”

他看了一眼贺天的脸色，故意放声问，“不晕车吧？”

莫关山愣了一下，摇摇头。

贺天沉着脸，眼看莫关山熟练地翻身跨坐后座，花臂发动引擎，隔着安全帽挑衅地看了贺天一眼。

下一秒，机车飞一般急驰而去，尘土飞扬间，他看清那双搂紧对方腰腹的白皙手臂。

保镖黑车如影随形般跟了上去。

贺天忍了又忍，才缓缓放下紧握的手机。

其实他也不是真弄不死这人，不过多了贺呈这一道，他要不声不响地做掉这人变得有些困难。

如果没法做到万无一失不留痕迹，他最不愿意面对的就是莫关山的仇视。

 

花臂来回飞奔了五公里买了一瓶白酒，莫关山差点被吹得中风。

“诶，你刚刚搞什么啊？” 两人挤在小厨房洗菜腌肉。

“没什么。”花臂一脸得意，显然对气到贺天这件事很有成就感。

“刚刚他说你不做老板了，怎么回事？”莫关山白净的双手浸入冷水，将那一大捆藜蒿仔细清洗。

“转手了。”花臂淡道，“以后拿分红。”

“为什么？”莫关山转过身，“不是因为贺天吧？”

……还是贺呈？

花臂拒绝回答，只低头轻手轻脚地拿出一粒一粒土豆。

“喂，老丘，告诉我吧。”莫关山抬起湿漉漉的手，撞了撞对方仍缠着绷带的胳膊，“到底为什么？”

“有点复杂。”花臂始终垂着头，以削皮器小心翼翼地划过那颗圆滚滚的土豆，“反正，跟你没关系。”

莫关山无奈摇头。

在这人眼里，就算哪天被贺天一枪爆头了也不关自己的事。

“那你以后有什么打算？”

“投资，开饭店。”花臂抬起头，扯扯嘴角。

“别搞笑了。”

“真的。”花臂削完一个干净的土豆，松下紧绷的肌肉，举起来冲他炫耀。

“哦，国外这么多年没白呆。”莫大厨礼节性地点了个赞。

花臂大受鼓舞，低头开始全神贯注地削第二个。

一个肌肉发达的大个子缩在小厨房全神贯注地削土豆，这画面实在违和。

就像一个四十不到身强体壮的男人，因为种种原因放弃事业每天和他闲晃一样。 真的太刺眼了。

他记起当年自己也给这人开小灶投喂了不少饭菜，这家伙和那帮兄弟蹲在后厨狼吞虎咽的样子，和现在也没什么区别。

这真是一群容易满足的人 ——但就因为几顿剩饭，这人就得付出这么大代价吗？

“啧，别想了。”花臂削到第三个已经不紧张了，见他还在那眼发直，伸手晃了晃，“真不关你事。”

莫关山眨了一下眼睛，收回视线继续忙活。

两人话都不多，各忙各的，小厨房里只听得见窸窸窣窣的切菜声与碎渣落地声。

他们很习惯这种平和的沉默。

他和这人好几年不见，对方无论外貌和性格居然都还是老样子，根本长不大似的。嘴硬心软地意气用事着，不珍惜性命也不计较得失，好像没为自己的未来有过任何打算，洒脱任性得不像个奔四的人。

他当初问对方为什么要帮自己，那人只骂骂咧咧地说“妈的，老子就看不惯姓贺的欺负人”，简直比十几岁的小孩还幼稚。

也许是因为这人太直白了，他们相处起来格外简单，他从不用猜疑对方说的每一句，也不用疑神疑鬼对方在可怜自己还是别有所图 ——和另一个人完全相反。

花臂终于削完所有土豆，莫大厨已经开火炒起第一个肉菜。

“我觉得，现在挺好的。”花臂突然开口。

“好个屁啊。” 花臂一边切菜一边替他打下手，莫关山完全进入专业领域，起锅装盘又立刻炒起第二道。

“你开饭店，我每天吃，挺好的。”

“你这人脑子里就只想着吃的吗？”

对方一脸“有什么不对”的表情。

莫关山突然无语，没由来叹了口气。

炒完所有肉菜，花臂也捣鼓完所有青菜，只等莫关山下锅。

“牛逼，真比以前强多了。”莫关山竖了竖大拇指。

两颗汗珠从滑落眼角，他刺痛地闭上眼。

花臂替他关了火，抽出两张湿纸巾捂住他的双眼。

那是一双非常有力的手臂，动作却意外的轻柔细腻。

“我想过自己的生活了。”对方厚重沉稳的声音响起，“你别什么都往自己身上揽。”

莫关山敏感火辣的双目渐渐冷却，只渗出一点点生理液体。

“你也是，过自己的生活吧。别再犯傻逼了。”对方没有明说，但莫关山明白。

“行了行了，别JB啰嗦了。”他抬手揭下那两张已经温热的纸巾，花臂指了指他青黑的眼圈，“你……又犯失眠了？”

莫关山睁开泛红的双眸。

“没事。”他并不提自己夜夜与兽同眠的事，“这几天没睡好。”

“是吗？” 他使劲眨了几下眼睛，眼底逐渐清亮，不再酸涩，“很快就能好了。”

一定会好的。

他继续炒菜，一转头，花臂偷偷夹起两块肉扔进嘴里，见他瞪着眼，故作严肃地评价了一句，“酱油放少了。”

这人真的一点都没变。

“最后这道你自己炒吧。”莫关山甩手扔了锅铲。

莫关山父母被贺家保镖准时护送来。

古旧的圆桌上挤满了丰盛菜肴，莫关山一直添菜，到最后甚至叠在一起也摆不下。

桌上一半是为母亲调理身体，一半是花臂爱吃的。

莫母对每个自称“莫关山朋友”的人都相当友善温柔，当初也跟这高大的小伙子打过照面。

倒是莫父，对这气质冷硬的男人既好奇又有几分忌惮。

“小丘……是开安保公司的？”

“以前是。”

“那现在做什么呢？” 花臂思索了片刻，瞅了一眼莫关山，“投资人。”

红发青年瞪了他一眼，给他夹了一筷子肉，“快吃吧大哥，都是为你炒的。”

“吃不完可以打包吗？”白发人鼓着嘴问道。

“不行。”

花臂少言寡语，造型也较为凶悍，不比风度翩翩的贺天讨长辈欢心，但莫关山对他信赖又熟稔的样子，让莫父渐渐放下防备。

一顿饭到最后是莫关山最尽兴。

直到月上柳梢头，花臂和莫家父子干了两杯。

酒足饭饱，莫关山醉醺醺地靠在沙发上，花臂自告奋勇承担刷碗工作，两位长辈也不好意思让客人单独干活，莫父跟进厨房。

莫母淋湿手帕，轻柔地为儿子擦洗那红彤彤的脸。

“关山今天好像很开心啊。”

“嗯——”

“这些日子，我看你一直崩着呢。今天是你最放松的一天。”

莫关山摇头晃脑的，顺势倒在母亲怀里，小狗一样蹭着皂香味的毛衣。

“住在小天家……你很难受吗？” 莫母怜爱地抚摸他鲜红的鬓发。

莫关山继续蹭着柔软熟悉的布料，不再答话。

“乖孩子，难受就不要勉强了。” 莫母低下头，温柔耳语，“你爸爸回来了，你可以不用管我了。”

红发青年闭上眼睛，细密的淡色睫毛颤抖着。

“你可以走的，跟谁去都好。去别的城市，去国外也好，去你想去的地方……”

莫关山微微睁开眼。

“关山，其实你和小天……”

此时厨房传来一阵刺耳的炸裂声，莫关山立刻警觉地坐起身。

“怎么了？！”

过了一会，那白发男人不好意思地探出头，“帮个忙？”

莫关山一脸嫌弃地走上前，拿扫帚清扫一地的碎片。

“真是越活越回去了。”

三个大男人在厨房忙作一团，莫关山余光瞥见高大的白发人不动声色地带上门。

“莫叔，贺天为什么要接近你们，你知道吗？” 莫父的眼神在一刹那变得犀利无比。

……

 

十几个碗，三人洗了快一个小时才出来。

生物钟让莫母昏昏欲睡，莫父先陪妻子回去休息。

莫关山说自己还想跟花臂再聊会，晚了就睡在这儿。

其实也没什么好聊的。 他心里有事，始终一语不发；花臂也不是那种能说会道又擅长安慰人的性格，两人相顾无言干完了那瓶酒。

莫关山喝到最后神智不清，一拍桌子说还要再续。 花臂只能扶着他跌跌撞撞地下楼买啤酒。

一出楼道口，除了一排同型号的黑色跑车，一辆价值千万的豪车突兀地停在那里。

花臂目不斜视地走了过去，贺天重重地摔上车门。

莫关山显然醉得不轻，整个人像摊软泥一样靠在对方身上，这画面深深刺痛了黑发人的眼。

“你带他去哪里？”

“喝酒。”

“他不能喝酒，你不知道？”

“他喜欢，为什么要管他？”

两人原本肩并肩，花臂故意伸臂搂住对方。红发人无知无觉地换了个姿势，半靠在对方胸口。 全身心信任不设防的姿态。

贺天眯起眼。

“我这些年没收拾你只是看在你救过他的份上，你要是嫌命太长了，我可以成全你。”

“死屁孩，别装逼。”花臂完全不把这威胁放在眼里，以暧昧的姿势搂着莫关山继续往前走。

贺天抬了一下手。 数十名保镖出现在路口，彻底堵死去路。

此时莫关山微睁开眼，花臂突然按住他的后脑，让那发红的脸庞埋进自己壮硕的胸膛，不让他看见眼前的景况。

“你想干什么？”

“带他回家。”

“家？”花臂嗤笑一声，眼神一凛，慢条斯理地戴上皮质黑手套， “我说过带他走，别拿这些杂碎应付我。”

贺天握紧双拳，上前两步，两人无声对峙。

七年后两人身高已相差无几，贺天身形更为精瘦敏捷，而花臂更是极具爆发力。

气氛一触即发。

“你也配和我单挑？” 贺天冷哼一声，下一刻，白发人已被一圈枪口指住。

黑发男人趁他不备，以枪口恶意地戳着缠着绷带的伤口，一寸寸扒开他搂着莫关山的手，将人揽入自己怀里。

“你有病吧？”花臂忍痛道，“你只会让他更烦你。”

“轮不到你管。”贺天搂紧怀里的人，莫关山嗅到危险气息，下意识开始挣扎，贺天制住双手，捂住那双眼睛。

“丘哥，有空管闲事，不如料理自己那笔烂账。”

“轮不到你管。”原话奉还。

贺天懒得再搭理他，转头将莫关山塞进后座。

路上莫关山已因颠簸而吐了出来，贺天昂贵的套装一塌糊涂，却依然顽固地揽着他，终于到了目的地，莫关山在路灯下吐了个干净，酒也醒了大半。

“操。”他自己身上一片狼藉，“你他妈的，到底来干嘛的？”

“接你回家。”贺天在他身后蹲下，两人一前一后蹲在路灯下，像两只全身发臭的流浪动物，“上去洗干净吧。”

“你他妈不来烦我不行吗？” 这人永远为了自己的强迫症去折腾别人。

“不然呢，你要跟他过夜吗？”

“关你屁事！”莫关山暴躁极了，“老子又不是坐牢的。”

“我不许。”这种软弱幼稚的警告让莫关山笑都笑出来，“不许你和他走那么近。”

“我在家也没见过你好好睡觉啊，你他妈有病折腾我干什么？”

“我每天晚上都在的。”贺天碰了一下他的后颈处那截短发，“我一直都在。”

“什么？”

“我怕你睡不着……”贺天垂着眼，像只被主人抛弃徘徊在门外的野猫，“每天等你睡着了才进房。”

“神经病。”

他真不明白，一个基本不睡觉的人怎么能长到这么大还活得这么好，他这种每天吃饱睡足的却时常虚弱得站不起身。 凭什么他总是在这人面前像个游魂。

他撑着路灯杆站起身，贺天上前扶他，一股酸臭气涌来，他烦躁地甩开。

“操，别他妈碰我！”

等他回房洗净一身臭气，醉意和睡意都半点不剩了。

贺天冲了个冷水澡，光着上身坐在沙发上。

他犹豫了一会，走上前，“衣服穿上，有话问你。”

贺天乖巧地套上T恤，挺直背脊坐起身，期待地盯着他。

“今天丘哥跟我说了一些事。你为什么接近我们一家？”他警惕地坐在沙发另一头。

贺天表情沉下来。

莫关山之前就心存疑惑，时隔十六年，他年迈的父亲还有什么筹码和份量去改变这三家的局势。

既然见家和蛇立家都没那么紧张他们一家，贺天又大费周章地做什么？

今天花臂的话给了他一个解释。 贺天多半并不指望凭父亲的本事帮自己夺回江山，而是觊觎他手上的财物。 当初三家合办商会，由黑洗白的钱都是过他父亲的账，但这些早时过境迁，连追究法律责任都已已逾年限，他父亲本人的影响力如今十分有限。 但当初三家平均分成后，还有一成从未明示。

如今商会仍在运作，三家陆续上市，财产基本都已洗白转移。

近几年在贺天的征伐下，其他两家和贺家剥削得厉害，贺家几乎拿到六成，当初那一成变得尤为关键。

他父亲入狱后并未剥夺财产权，而贺天的最终目的大概是那一成。

还有一个重要佐证，花臂私下聊过，贺天在贺家的地位有点尴尬，贺父更偏向贺呈，并非如表面上放纵信任他，那他本人也急需这份财权立身。

难怪贺天不惜当众丢脸也要和自己扯上关系，一边极力控制一边百般讨好他父亲 ——他要让包括贺家在内的所有人都以为莫家已是贺天的入幕之宾。

他讲完这些，贺天沉默了片刻，冷静地问，“你信他的话吗？”

“他不会骗我。”

花臂只说自己知道的事实，但两人都心知肚明，贺天这个人并不是一个人的所见所闻能看穿参透的。

“那我换个问题，”贺天起身逼近沙发一角的红发人，一手撑住扶手，“你喜欢这个理由吗？”

莫关山犹豫了片刻，既缓而重地点了一下头。

“这是我觉得最合理的理由。”

这样冷血无情善于利用的贺天，这样自私自利的理由，才令他感到安心 ——才不会有一丝疑虑动摇。

“这就是你想象中的我？”

“我对你没想象。”

这只是对他而言，最安全的贺天。

那狭长的眼角一点点弯起来，逆光中，莫关山看不清对方脸色，只看得见两汪无尽的深潭，汹涌的情潮即将流泻又被生生压抑回去。

“好。”贺天背过身，一步步走向落地窗，“你喜欢就好。”

“你的目的达到了，能保证我爸的安全吗？”

他不觉得自己父亲还会贪图那点财权，既然与贺天合作必然已全部交付。

“我的目的达到了吗？”贺天回头看了一眼，“我的目的是什么呢？”

那惨淡的笑在灯光下格外苍白。

他从七年前就放弃理解贺天这个人了。

花臂告诉他那么简单到可笑的理由，他就可以毫不怀疑地接受对方的善意和帮助。

可是这个心机深沉的黑发人哪怕只是靠近一步，他都恨不能找出千万种理由，又一一否定。

他们两人已全无信任可言了。

莫关山皱眉不语，看见那只凶兽伏在角落里，奄奄一息般，甚至听不见喘息声，漫天星光下，无人舔他伤口。

他突然想起来，自己认识的贺天，其实并不是一个爱解释的人。

只有假的这人才会絮絮叨叨满嘴胡言，一旦来真的，这人更爱用行动代替语言。 就算关于当年那些血淋淋的真相，对方也是借其他人之口说明，自己没多说半句话。 这大概是这类高高在上人诡异的骄傲吧。

他今天来问这些，好像也无意间利用了这点。明明这事应该是八九不离十的，怎么好像他欺负了贺天似的。

他竟连那万分之一的“别有用心”都难以承受？

莫关山又唾弃了自己一阵，关上顶灯。

又是一个与兽同穴的不眠之夜。

 

今年中秋来得格外晚，贺天特意空出一整天，准备和莫关山一家共度晚餐。

莫关山一早出门。

到了下午，贺天从冰箱里拎出一袋牛肉和土豆，两位长辈都不同程度地吃了一惊。

夫妇俩目瞪口呆地在厨房门口围观。 万人之上的贺二少洗手作羹汤，这种场面的确罕见。

贺天显然不是一个常进厨房的人，手法生疏得几乎将土豆削去半个，切肉也就差切到手指了。

虽然这位天之骄子在很多方面都极具天赋，技能点满，但是家务厨艺这方面真的是先天不足。

折腾了一个下午，那道炖牛肉终于上了桌，莫父也炒了几道菜。

莫母电话也打了两通，莫关山仍不见踪影。

到晚上六点，红发青年闯进了门。

“妈，我朋友病了。正在医院打点滴，我去照顾他。” 贺天坐在桌边，见他心急火燎地冲进房，收拾了一套换洗衣物，又风风火火地冲了出去。

从头到尾，连一个眼神都没给他。

夫妇俩面面相觑。

“小贺，我们自己吃吧？”两人都不怎么敢瞅贺天失魂落魄的脸色。

贺天望着那半敞的门半晌，始终没有说什么。

其实只要他抬一下手指，就能马上拦住他，甚至可以把他和那个“朋友”绑到自己面前。

但最后他还是吩咐下去，跟紧莫关山，保护好他……和他那个“朋友”。

 

下半夜，温度骤降，圆月昏黄，天空下起了蒙蒙细雨。

贺天亲自驱车去了一趟。

花臂这些日子一直住在莫关山原来的家。 他默默坐在驾驶座，车窗降下，保镖领队对他低声报告。 莫关山上去了6个多小时，一直没出来。

花臂前两天约以前部队的兄弟喝酒，又闲得没事和晚辈练手，不小心撞破伤口，发炎引起发烧，大概是年纪不轻了，拖了一天没去医院，如今在医院打完点滴，体温也没降下去。

莫关山整晚衣不解带地照顾他。

贺天听完这些没说什么，点头示意人继续盯着，低头拆开一盒烟。

直到最后一根烟在手里燃烧殆尽，他始终目不转睛地望着那扇明黄的窗口 ——那间他曾和莫关山共枕同眠的卧室。

扔掉空烟盒，他拧开矿泉水润了润嗓，今天他和一年中大部分时候一样，并没有吃晚饭，长年积累的胃痛缓缓侵袭神经末梢，但他依然面色如常。

这种生理疼痛他早习以为常。 但是在他点开震动的手机，视线映入屏幕里的照片时，他却开始大口喘息，无法忍耐那种肆意蔓延的痛楚。

照片里，那个对他冷漠至极的红发青年坐在床边，端着一碗粥，笑着看靠在床头的白发人。

他从没见过这人有过这么放松这么轻快的笑，哪怕在两人仅有的那点浓情蜜悦的岁月，他都没有对自己这样毫无芥蒂地笑过。

这样和煦如秋日朝阳的笑容，他甚至连看见都会因为羞愧而低下头，时至今日，他更是连想都不敢想，只能躲在阴影里偷窥而已。

那个人却轻而易举地给了别人。

贺天咳了一声，关上车窗。

他不记得自己曾因疼痛而无法呼吸过。

他从小耐受力过人，对任何伤痛的忍耐力都极高。这是他当年在搏击赛场上乃至枪林弹雨的厮杀中取胜的关键之一。

那只连中了弹都可以稳稳射击挥拳的手，此时却颤抖得无法握紧一只手机。

他已被妒火烧得肝胆俱裂。

莫关山曾经问过他，现在所有人都以为莫家和贺家在一条船上，他还困着自己想要干什么。

他有时候的确不懂自己在想什么。但是那天早上他看见那个人一脸烦躁地从床上爬起来，和他同桌吃早饭时露出了一点笑容，他甚至想告诉对方，这就是他想要的。

只要对方能自愿出现在自己的视线里，偶尔展露一点笑容，他这辈子似乎都可以不再求别的什么。

可是这样他求而不得的东西，莫关山却如此慷慨地给了别人，好像那是件没什么大不了的东西。

唯独不能给一个叫贺天的人。

他推开车门站在雨下，似乎这样能浇熄五内如焚。

发丝缠绕在他惨白的脸上，他不厌其烦地拨通手机，直到对方再次将自己拉入黑名单，他只能抹了把脸，一条条发信息。

他给对方发送过无数条信息，他知道对方从来没有看过。

[我在楼下。]

[来接你回家。]

[莫仔，回来吧。]

这场哗众取宠的独角戏，他却演得停不下来。

……

“他还在下面。”花臂拉上阳台窗帘，似乎欣赏够了风头无两的贺二少受挫的模样，正准备点根烟，被莫关山劈手夺走。

“生病抽个屁烟。”

“啧。”

他伸了个懒腰，肌肉线条十分舒展，

“你真不下去啊？”

“去个屁。”

莫关山在地上垫了层棉被，又铺上床单。

“他不会被雷劈死吧？”

“祸害遗千年。”

“啧。”

花臂见莫关山打了个哈欠，四肢放松地躺了下去，好像一点也不受楼下那位的困扰。

“我小看你了。”

“切。”莫关山翻了个身，关上手机。

同样的苦肉计，这人演得不厌其烦，观众都要倒胃口了。

“你说，他会站多久？”

“别八卦了，我没兴趣。” 花臂按了一会手机，翻转屏幕，垂下手臂递下去。

莫关山瞥了两眼就移开视线，强降雨、雷雨的字样晃过眼底。

“他家保镖不会让他死。”

 

“他一直是自己作死。”花臂下了个精确的结论。

“快睡吧你。”

“我刚刚睡了一觉。”体温一退，白发男人此时非常精神。

“那我睡了。”

“为什么睡这？”

“我这几天都没睡好，找你治一下失眠，行吗？” 莫关山紧闭双目，一脸疲惫，似乎下一秒就能坠入梦乡。

白发男人似笑非笑，垂首摸了摸他的那头明亮的红发。

“傻小子，祝你睡得着。”

……

一道闪电划过，夜空亮如白昼。

贺天站在当初那棵梧桐树下，如今这棵树已亭亭如盖，粗壮枝叶不再随风飘摇，但仍挡不住倾盆雨势。

水滴接连不断地扎入他的眼眶，将那深邃眼眸侵染得一片模糊，只剩那片逐渐熄灭的明黄色。

保镖赶来为他撑伞，他接过，摆手示意对方离开。

他想起自己当年守在楼下时，虽然表现得委屈哀怨，却对这人势在必得，他知道对方那长满刺的外表下有多柔软。

他曾经那么游刃有余地，占有那里全部的柔软。

那时他以为自己唯一那把“伞”是获得自由的筹码。

可是现在他意识到，那把唯一的伞是被自己亲手折断的。

贺天随手将伞扔到一边，在雨中苦笑着闭上眼。


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine, not true  
> No common sense  
> Don't make money
> 
> 基王：柔术圈对柔术高手的昵称

似此星辰非昨夜。  
花臂不太确定莫关山睡着没有，雷雨轰隆整夜，听不清谁的呼吸。但贺二少的确一夜未曾离开。  
直到晨光熹微，雨过天晴。  
花臂大清早被手机铃吵醒，对方是贺宅的人，说莫关山的父亲出了点状况，联络不上他。  
他没来得及递电话，地上那位瞬间弹坐起来。  
莫父在昨夜的暴雨中旧伤剧痛，疑似中风，母亲一夜未眠。两人清晨已前往贺家私人医院。  
“真的假的？”花臂质疑着，目光落在楼下。  
事关父母，莫关山没有思考的余地，穿着睡衣批上外套，险些踩着拖鞋夺门而出。  
一出楼道，黑发人靠在车旁，依然玉树临风，好整以暇地等着他。如果这人不是面无血色，和平日那个盛气凌人的贺二少并无区别。  
莫关山根本无暇顾及他，转头跨上一旁纯黑的机车，那动作十分潇洒熟练，扶着手把长腿撑地。  
“我送你回去？”贺天目不转睛地看着他。  
引擎轰鸣声愈演愈烈，替主人喊出失去耐心的催促，慢了一拍的花臂匆匆跟下来，拎着两顶安全帽，高大的身姿挤上后座，有力的手臂环住身前人的腰，不留一丝间隙。  
贺天从头到尾不曾移开视线，眸光闪烁。  
莫关山目不斜视，脚一蹬地，扬长而去，不理身后尘嚣遍地。

莫父并无大碍，关节炎是经年累月的老毛病了，只不过在此之前一直没对家人提起过。  
他当年为护妻儿腿上中过枪，救治不及时，多年牢狱生活的打磨后，如今阴雨天行走十分困难。  
医生给他开了点调养的药，投去一个爱莫能助的眼神。  
莫关山松了口气，一时间又五味杂陈。  
反而是坐在轮椅上的父亲十分尴尬。他还不习惯弱者的姿态。  
母亲蹲在一旁，心疼地揉着丈夫的伤口。  
莫关山目光凝滞，痴望着这一幕。  
这时他才发现，他的爸爸妈妈是真的老了，连记忆里高大挺拔的父亲，此时坐在轮椅上也显得孱弱衰老。  
他必须足够强大，必须顶天立地，才够撑起这个家。  
可他好像永远都不足够，永远落在人后。  
此时一条布满纹身的胳膊拍了一下他的肩膀。  
莫关山从沉思中抽离。  
他无声地退开，和高大的白发人一起站在医院窗口，迎接深秋姗姗来迟的日出。  
多年前他也曾这样和某个人并肩站在医院走廊。  
莫关山眼睫一抖。  
那时他多弱小愚蠢，但又多么……天真无畏啊。  
花臂凝视对方半晌，这个人的头发在下会映出非常绮丽的颜色。  
他心想，贺天曾经那么轻而易举地享有这样的风景——是他自己放弃的。  
高壮的男人轻柔地碰了碰那头红发。  
“记得我们有个约吗？”  
“什么？”莫关山茫然回头，眼神飘渺。  
“四十岁。”花臂只说了一半。  
花臂单方面跟莫关山约定过，如果他到了四十岁了，两人都还形单影只，就搭伙一起过日子。  
莫关山对这类约定一向不以为然。一堆无可奈何的条件叠起来，怎么看都有种破罐破摔的将就。  
他和花臂也都不是自己一个人活不下去，非要去跟谁将就的那种人。就算他真要找谁将就，大概也是找一个踏实平凡的女孩，不能耽误这个优秀的兄长。  
“不是还有五年吗？”  
“四舍五入一下。”白发男人眨眨眼，半真半假道。  
“你没毛病吧？”  
莫关山狐疑地瞅了对方两眼，他怎么看这人都不像四十岁找不到对象的样子，不提贺呈，这些年主动示好的男男女女也不是没有。  
就算他眼光高到谁也看不上，莫关山也不觉得自己是搭伙过日子的首选，他除了会做饭真是找不到任何长处。  
“这个约能提前吗？”对方突然贴近他，肌肉结实的手臂撑在他身侧的墙上。  
两人几乎鼻息相抵。  
耳边传来两声咳嗽，两人同时回头。只见高挑苍白的黑发人站在那里，呼吸粗重。  
花臂似乎轻哼了一声，继续保持这个暧昧的姿势。  
“你来干什么？”莫关山面不改色，拉开距离。  
“阿姨等会做完检查就可以走了。”贺天气息不稳，“我们……我们回家吧。”  
大概是淋了一晚上雨的缘故，贺天身上少了点将人玩弄于鼓掌的自得，多了一丝凌厉凶狠的鬼气。  
如果眼神可以杀人，花臂此时早已碎尸万段了。  
莫关山恍若未觉，回头拍拍花臂的肩，“我先去看看我爸。”  
“一起。”  
两人一前一后与贺天擦肩而过，后者眯着眼，收拢五指。  
“莫叔叔生病的事被传出去了。”  
莫关山顿住脚步。  
“我们回去再谈，小莫仔。”  
贺天虚握住拳，如同牵着锁链，缓缓弯起嘴角。  
不管莫关山在哪，和谁在一起，只要掌控住那一点，他身上的锁链永远拴在贺天手心里。  
插翅也难飞。

一家三口回到了那座金丝牢笼。  
莫关山的软肋太好拿捏了，他不过外宿一夜，报应来得太及时，也就不会再有下次。哪怕这事不乏贺天有意放任的成分，他也半点怪不了谁。  
只能怪自己疏忽大意，为了那一点难平的私心。  
两人的卧房会根据莫父的病症重新修整，医护设备明天内也会及时补全。贺天表现得像个十足的领导者，为了安抚他们，让后厨备一顿丰盛的早午餐。  
桌上除了调养补身的菜品，一大部分都迎合着莫关山的口味。  
红发青年全程没动筷子。  
莫母给桌对面投去一个不好意思的目光，柔声问：“小天今天不工作？”  
“我病假。”  
贺天以手支撑额，像是发烧了，脸颊泛红，嘴唇干得泛白，眼里一片血红。  
即使这样，贺二少依然维持着迷人的笑意。  
猩红的眼，雪白的脸，如传说中遗世的吸血鬼贵族。  
一顿饭到尾声，满桌佳肴只有两位长辈在动筷子。  
“莫仔，你没胃口吗？”他问了一句就站起身，“我也没什么胃口。”  
在所有人的注目下，他从冰柜里端出一碗剩菜，“不如我给你下碗面吧？我昨天煮了很多。”  
莫关山皱起眉，那碗里凝固纠结在一起的牛肉和土豆，在冷藏前只动过几筷子，明显不是贺家大厨的手笔。  
莫母笑道，“昨天小天忙了一整天，我们都没怎么舍得吃。”  
莫关山双手抱臂，纹丝不动。  
“不想吃面的话，那我……煮点粥？”  
贺天捧着冷冰冰的碗站在厨房门口，温柔地询问。因为生着病，说话慢吞吞的，看上去温顺又可怜。  
莫关山无动于衷。  
莫母却不忍心了，她起身要接过那半碗炖牛肉，“小天，你还是休息吧，我去煮。”  
“不用了阿姨，我想……我想自己做给莫仔吃。”贺天舔了舔发干的嘴唇，泛红的眼睛始终望着莫关山。  
“你觉得我会吃吗？”莫关山冷冷开口。  
贺天愣了愣，像只被主人嫌弃的病猫，慢慢垂下头。  
细看之下，浓密黑亮的额发已湿透，紧贴饱满的额头上，细密汗珠渐渐聚在一起，缓缓往下落，滑过那线条完美的脸颊，乍一看竟像是在流泪。  
莫母露出一个心疼的表情，“我先去给你炖点姜汤。”  
“我来。”莫关山终于大发慈悲，起身夺走贺天手里的碗。  
贺天亦步亦趋地跟着他走进厨房。  
佣人识趣地将两位长辈送回房。  
莫关山低头切姜，每个动作都认真细致，熟练到成了本能。  
贺天站在他背后，目光比呼吸更灼热。  
姜汤煮上，他不耐烦地回头，“让开。”  
贺天与他对视，竟甜甜地笑了一下。  
红发人眉头紧簇，以最快速度下了锅清汤面。  
贺天始终黏在他身后，低头盯着那细长泛红的骨节。  
头脑昏沉，一时盯得入迷，额间的汗水落了下去，滴在身前人洁白的后颈上，然后又是一滴，再一滴……  
对方敏感地缩了缩脖子，边打鸡蛋边说“闪开点。”  
贺天眼神朦胧，鬼迷心窍般凑了上去，喉结上下滚动，他情不自禁地伸出舌头，只差一毫一厘。  
只差一点点……  
莫关山关了火，转过身。  
贺天苦笑了一下，知道自己这副走火入魔的模样肯定不怎么好看，毕竟莫关山那深恶痛绝的表情太及时，推开他的力道太果决，连一点破绽都找不到。  
“你一个男人，装可怜也他妈的有个限度吧。”莫关山一脸嫌弃，将锅重重地搁在灶台上，“真他妈娘。”  
“有用就行。”贺天抹了把汗，不着痕迹地笑笑。  
红发人冷笑一声，动作粗暴地开始收拾，然后当着贺天的面，将那半碗炖牛肉和其他废料一起倒进垃圾桶，一点不剩。  
“哦，有用吗？”红发人挑衅。  
贺天点头，“你不是给我做吃的了？”  
“那么缺保姆，去家政公司找。”  
“我不缺家政。”贺天抬手，修长五指遮住大半张脸，“我缺的是……”  
“我爸的事，到底怎么办？”莫关山直接打断他。  
“怎么办啊……”贺天吐了口气，慢悠悠地说，“只能加强防备了。”他声音低下去，“他以前的狱友出来了，不知道被哪边控制了。是我疏忽了。”  
“狱友？”  
“他的腿怎么变成这样的，你真不知道？”  
莫关山面色刹那惨白。  
“其实我也不是很清楚，”贺天摇头，“但那几个要提防。反正，这几天你少出门……少见外人。”  
莫关山无视那占有欲溢满的眼神，兀自开口，“我可以请一个人过来……帮忙保护我爸妈。”  
“你把这里当什么地方？旅馆吗？你觉得我会让外人进我家？”贺天冷笑，顺手将额发捋至脑后，那眉眼间刀光剑影的锐利展露出来，丝毫不见方才的那楚楚可怜的病态。  
“你又知道我说的谁？”  
“还有谁？”贺天冷笑，“你那位……五年后的人生‘伙伴’？”  
“少放屁！”红发人矢口否认。  
贺天赞同地点点头，“没错，让他死了这条心吧。我不会把你交给他的。”他鄙夷地垂下眼，“他还不配。”  
“你还敢说他？”莫关山怒极反笑，“我的事轮得到你管？”  
“我说了，我不会让你跟不配的人在一起。那个官二代不行，小学徒不行，你的丘哥也不行。”  
贺天三番五次这样讲，就像他以后跟谁一起都必须经过对方允许似的。  
好像就算他结婚，也必须被贺天拴着，与对方指定的人交换戒指。  
想到这，莫关山完全控制不住怒意，“你以为你是谁？”他最恨对方这急于拴紧狗链的作态，“你他妈以为你是我爸？”  
“你要这么想我也无所谓。”贺天坦然道，“记住我都是为你好。”  
“滚！”莫关山忍着没把拳头往病人脸上招呼，出门之前随手关了火。  
“莫仔，不一起吃吗？”  
垃圾桶里，那滩炖牛肉已渐渐化冰，朝着两人默默流泪。  
“贺总。”莫关山回头瞥了他一眼，“假请完了，我今天要上班了。”

多日不见，小学徒一见他就缠着他问东问西，直到被他严令禁止。  
贺氏顶层是开放空间，只有秘书部门和高层有资格进入。这些人忙碌而有序地在周围穿行，不施舍这些格格不入的家伙一眼，不为任何事分心驻足。  
议论声和电话声此起彼伏，莫关山下意识地不敢出声。  
总裁亲自交代的“作业”被他搁在一边，从抽屉里翻出两本成人高考的教材书，封面已被书皮遮住，但他仍躲躲藏藏地翻了两页，最后羞愧地塞回原处。  
似乎在这种高知聚集的地方看这种东西，是一种自作多情的辱没。  
虽然辱没的对象可能只有他自己而已。  
那位请病假的总裁在下班之前现身。  
“一起回吧。”他在电梯口堵住莫关山。  
“我跟人约了。”红发人指指身旁的少年，后者得意地冲他扬起嘴角，又被黑发人阴霾的气场吓得后退一步。  
“我刚刚说过吧，”贺天执意拉着他们进了总裁专用电梯，“最近少见外人。”  
“贺总，现在下班了，就是囚犯也有放风时间吧？”  
贺天利刃一般的目光扫过小学徒。  
少年躲在莫关山身后，背后汗湿了一片，他从不敢和这人对视，那眼神不仅能侵噬他内心，甚至能直接将人分崩离析。  
那可怖的视线转回红发人身上，瞬间化作绕指柔。  
此时电梯“叮”了一声，贺天终于无可奈何地叹了口气，离开前说了一句“一切小心。”  
莫关山以为这只是一顿“放风”的朋友聚餐，完全没料到饭桌对面坐着当年那个“假拳”老板和一名从未见过的高壮白人。  
进门时莫关山未曾留意，那小小门面像是家普通的私人菜馆，仔细观察才发现所有的装潢餐具样样精致讲究，随处可见的木雕字画想必也不是舶来品。  
“好久不见了，小莫，这些年过得还好吗？”  
莫关山回过神来，打量了一番这两人。  
这老板比七年前消瘦许多，但明显不是勤加锻炼的结果，而是疲于奔波的憔悴，一脸风霜的痕迹，像是老了十来岁。  
而那白人约三十上下，虽然金发碧眼一表人材，奈何神情凶狠，肌肉健硕，似乎也是健身格斗爱好者。而且眼神倨傲，从两人进门起都没拿正眼看人。  
“有什么事吗？”莫关山盯着小学徒发问。  
“听说你最近被贺老弟软禁了，他这人以前就是这样，性格有点……嗯，太极端了。”  
莫关山质疑的目光始终锁住小学徒不放。  
那边的假拳老板继续惺惺作态，“我实在看不过去了，所以来……帮你一把。”  
小学徒忙不迭点头，“是真的，他能帮你！”  
莫关山下意识望了一眼包厢门，已被数名保镖牢牢把守。  
他不动声色，“你要怎么帮我？”  
边说边伸手入裤袋探向自己的手机，竟是空空如也。  
莫关山心下一凉，立刻抬头看了眼门口，仔细回想刚才的一切细节。  
是进门前被顺走，还是上菜的时候？  
“小莫不用这么防备。我们共同的敌人是一样的。我只需要你……配合一下。”  
“怎么配合？”  
“去我那做几天客。事成之后，我一定把莫哥莫嫂安全送来。”  
“你还认识我爸？”莫关山警惕起来。  
“当年有谁不认识他呢？”  
“你的目的到底是什么？”是贺天本人，还是他父亲？  
“这个，我们到时候细谈……”  
“抱歉，我没法信你。”莫关山一拍桌子站起身，小学徒一惊，连忙扯住他的衣袖，急切地摇摇头，“莫哥，先听他说完吧。”  
“你真的是……”莫关山简直恨铁不成钢，“到底怎么认识他的？”  
“是……是那个设计师先生介绍的。”少年说到这，双颊居然诡异地红了一下，“他说贺总软禁了你，他也在想办法让你脱身，这个老板说……可以让贺总找不到你……”  
原来贺天说他那位前任曾私下对自己动手脚，是指接近小学徒吗？  
莫关山扶额。  
“贺天很快就会查到这了，小莫不如先去我那休息一会，仔细想想，我一定知无不言。”  
假拳老板虚伪地做了个恭请的手势，两人已被五六个高大保镖团团围住。  
真是明目张胆的绑架了。  
小学徒仍是一脸茫然。  
“不用了。”  
莫关山冷不防抬腿踹翻桌面，满桌价格不菲的碗盘餐具噼里啪啦往下落，那假拳老板吓得退后两步。  
众人显然没想到他还有胆垂死挣扎，一时愣在那里，莫关山趁机冲出包围，抄起那精致的红木椅，狠狠扔向门口，刺耳的一阵炸裂声，门缝微开，此时身后追兵已至，他头也不回，向后送去一记肘击，不服一切地向外冲去。  
门外高大的保镖不动如山，肌肉碰撞间，他胸口一窒，高瘦的身子连退数步，险些跌坐在地。  
他回头看了一眼，一脸惊惧的小学徒已落入对方掌控，假拳老板分散了两个保镖的兵力保护自己。  
腹背受敌。  
他喘了一口气，不管不顾地继续往前，单薄的肩膀如利箭射了出去。  
又一次被撞得险些跌倒，毫无防备地被人伸腿绊住，他敏捷地跃了一步，勉力站稳，立刻转身后踢，摆脱追兵。  
“小莫，别那么冲动嘛。”  
假拳老板躲在人墙后劝道，“你以为你逃得掉吗？”  
门前保镖也调了一半进来，在包厢内形成密不透风的人墙，将他包围。  
莫关山弓下身，一点点被逼退，离出口越来越远。  
但他眼底仍闪着坚定的光，在灯光下如红宝石一般。  
他的心跳渐渐沉下去，血液却慢慢沸腾起来，他已许久不曾这样呼吸加速过。  
“来吧。”  
他主动出击，与对方拳脚相交，没讨到什么好处，也未被擒住。  
这群人是专业搏击出身，没有武器，收放有度，想必不敢重伤自己，打着耗尽他体力再轻松擒获的算盘。  
[告诉我格斗最重要的是什么。]  
冷静的声音在脑海回响。  
莫关山闭了闭眼，一记鞭腿击倒离自己最近的一人，那人半跪在地，他上前以大臂紧箍对手脖子，不顾对方挣动，不顾四周的拳脚，牢牢卡住对方头部。  
此时一旁的白人突然惊叹一声。  
在众人反应过来前，莫关山双手已如铁链般扣在一起，他咬牙挺直身板，压迫对方的呼吸道。那人脸色瞬间通红，抬手无力地在他背后拍打。  
那窒息的痛苦嘶吼传遍包厢，对手一时阵脚大乱。  
[是节奏。要让对手进入你的节奏。]  
莫关山狠下心，收紧手臂绞晕对方，将失去意识的身体用力摔了出去，对方又分出一人照看伤者。  
此时门口的保镖已全数进来，对手已失了分寸，不再试图擒住他，落在身上的力道渐渐失控。  
他挨了两下，故意咳出一口血，引来假拳老板的呵斥。  
这群人越发兵荒马乱，失去配合。  
莫关山抬臂护住要害，在人群包围下灵活地闪避，疼痛与疲惫逐渐侵蚀他的身体，意志却越发清醒，淡红双眸始终沉着地盯着出口方向。  
谁先失去冷静谁就输了。  
双方不知僵持多久，他眼神一凛，终于捕捉到一刹那的空档。  
一记勾拳精确漂亮地击中一人下颚，莫关山紧接着补上一脚，几乎是踏着那人倒下的身子冲出包围，敞开的大门触手可及。  
“师傅——”  
身后传来一声凄厉的呼喊。  
莫关山知道自己不能回头。  
他抖着手推开门。  
“莫哥——”  
那哽咽的颤音近在咫尺一般，莫关山紧握双拳。  
他逼自己找回理智，双脚已自发地停下脚步，迫使身体转了过来。  
小学徒跪在地上，双手被两名保镖踩住，白人手里尖锐的玻璃碎片抵在上面，那是对厨师而言最宝贵的东西。  
莫关山动弹不得。  
他知道现在自己必须脱身，不能成为谁的把柄，不能置父母的安危于不顾。  
但是他到底和某个人不一样，总是来不及多想，总是让感情支配理智。  
小学徒红着眼，无助地望着他，眼里尽是无助。  
那白人残忍地笑出来，碎片的尖头缓缓刺破皮肉。  
少年咬着唇没有叫出声。  
“放了他。”  
莫关山冷着脸，任由对方按住自己的肩，狠狠踹中他大腿，双膝重重落地。  
“给我放开，听不懂人话？”  
“小莫，火气别那么大嘛。你刚刚——”假拳老板蹲下身，手里握着一部手机，故意递到他眼前掂了掂，“想打给谁啊？”  
莫关山恨恨地瞪着对方。  
“别急，路上我们跟贺老弟——慢慢聊——”  
下一刻，红发人竟发狠地张嘴咬住对方的手，血腥味在嘴里蔓延，那老板惨叫一声，手机坠地，他俯身狼狈地以鼻尖触碰屏幕。  
来不及按下拨通键，一只脚伸出来踢开手机。  
“小鬼，你的Guillotine choke很有趣，你练过BJJ吗？”头顶响起老外生疏的中文。  
“关你屁事。”  
“差点忘了说，他以前可是贺天的Corner Man哦。”假拳老板在一旁提醒，心有余悸的捂着手。  
“贺？”那白人随手扔下碎片，兴趣盎然地走上前，捏住红发人瘦削的下颌，迫使他抬起头来。  
莫关山满脸戾气，冷眼直视对方。  
那人低声以英文自言自语，“有意思，反应很快，胆子也大。但技术应该比不上贺，力量也……”  
“我不认识他。”莫关山也用英文回他，语气相当笃定。  
那白人愣了愣，松开手大笑起来。  
“太有趣了。你知道吗？我以前，是贺的对手。”那白人以中文艰难地解释着，指了指假拳老板。  
“他——让贺天故意输给我，最后，我赢了，unanimous decision。但是……我没有赢。”  
莫关山自然清楚，贺天那种人是永远不会让自己输的。  
而那白人瞥向假拳老板的眼神满是鄙夷，和自己的如出一辙。  
“放了我朋友吧，我跟你们走。”  
“放了他可以。”白人卷起衣袖，露出夸张的肌肉线条，“和我比一场。”  
假拳老板笑意僵住，没来得及阻止，那白人已大力推开莫关山身后的两名保镖。  
“十分钟，要是你还站着，就算你赢。”白人对他勾勾手，熟练地摆出拳击预备姿势。  
莫关山站起身。下意识回头望向跪在原地的小学徒，那双稚嫩的眼眸一眨不眨地盯着他，像是无所求，又像将整个人都托付于他，全身心的信赖。  
红发人起身活动了一下指关节。  
众保镖围成一圈，自动形成边栏。  
“Come on, little cherry.”  
莫关山眉头一皱，出招手便是咄咄逼人的直拳，似乎被那个外号恶心得不轻。  
“是他爱用的拳法。”白人边躲闪边兴奋地感叹。  
一击不成，莫关山拉开距离，交错回旋踢，全被白人抬臂挡开。  
脚踝与对方肌肉相撞的片刻，竟有些微的疼痛。  
两人体量和力量都差太多了。  
[不是力气大或速度快就能赢的。]  
那个声音在耳边忽远忽近。  
他的喘息渐渐加粗。  
这种根本没有任何胜算的时候，如果是那个人的话，一定会有解决办法吧。  
他眼角扫到一边的小学徒，对方单纯的目光始终坚定而执着地跟着他。  
他体力早已所剩无几，却因那样的目光，强自生出几分力气。  
他深吸一口气，上前逼近对手，连续的快拳不留空隙，试图逮住一点破绽。  
“哟，节奏有点乱了，little cherry。”那白人凭借体型优势，趁机扣住他后颈，在他耳边低声道，“再撑一会，贺在路上。”  
莫关山动作一滞，被对方抬膝击中腹部，连退数步。  
看上去势大力沉，只有莫关山知道只是轻轻擦过。他愣了一下，才象征性地咳了两声。  
那白人抛了个媚眼，调戏般再次对他勾手。  
这种自以为聊骚却恶心得要命的模样，的确和某个人异曲同工。  
莫关山呸了一口，满脸嫌恶地冲上去与他对招。  
拳拳到肉，但实际如何两人都心知肚明。幸亏那白人受过专业训练，那招式有模有样，甚至声音都模拟得惟妙惟肖。  
莫关山即使不出真力，体力也快跟不上，他动作越迟缓，白人笑得越玩味，处处故意留手，旁人只当他在刻意玩弄对手。  
时间一分一秒过去。  
那假拳老板汗流浃背起来。  
“玩够了就收手吧。我怕……”  
“嘘——”白人游刃有余地躲过一记高扫，回头轻笑，“别打扰我。”冰蓝眼里没有温度。  
中年男人噤声。  
终于，莫关山体力不支单膝跪地，汗水不断流下，不一会在地上聚成小水摊。  
他的四肢似乎脱离头脑的掌控，连稍微动一下都办不到。  
全世界只剩自己喧闹的心跳。  
他侧过脸，小学徒那年轻的脸已经哭得发红，流着泪对他不停地摇头，似乎要他别管自己。眼神却截然相反，流露出毫无保留的倾慕与依恋。  
现在他还不能倒下。  
“还剩1分钟，认输了吗, little cherry？”  
“做梦吧。”  
他深呼吸了几次，支起一条腿欲站起身，大腿处一阵抽痛，跪坐在地上。  
这时一阵炸裂声凭空而起，接着是一阵慌乱的脚步声，一片玻璃残渣如雪花落下，他抬起头，那老板脖子血流如注，张大嘴倒在血泊里。  
紧接着视线一暗，一双炙热的手臂伸过来，握紧他的手臂托起他发沉的身体。  
莫关山闻到那熟悉的烟草味，下意识别过脸。  
那双手却扶着他脸颊，逼他直视前方，眼前是一张放大的苍白俊美的脸，细密的汗珠挂在额角，灼烧般的呼吸喷洒在额前，浓黑的眼眸里满是无处安放的心疼。  
那眸光太过动人，刹那让四周的枪林弹雨血肉横飞都如隔千里一般。  
“我来晚了，小莫仔。”贺天收紧手臂，又一次试图搂住他，他纵使全身绵软，依然向后倒去，避开对方的接触。  
“我爸妈没事吧？”莫关山喘息着问。  
贺天欲言又止，顿了一下。  
莫关山不知从何处生出一股力气，揪住对方衣领，“他们在哪？！”  
“嘿——”那白人得意洋洋地走近，对搂在一起的两人打趣道，“贺，我救了你的little cherry，要怎么谢我？”  
“谢？”贺天面无表情地转过脸，冷不防出手制住对方手腕，指腹牢牢掐住跳动的脉搏，“你刚才哪只手碰他的？”  
“上帝啊，我发誓，我没摸他。”那白人瞬间变了脸色。  
贺天只是冷笑，“你不是一直想跟我再打一场？就现在吧。”  
“嘿，现在不是打架的时候。”  
贺天但笑不语，冷眼看着对方抽出腰间的手枪，对准自己。  
“我是来帮你的，先放开我OK？我们好好聊聊。”  
莫关山倒吸一口气，这白人竟不是贺天的同伙，这两人另有暗潮汹涌。  
“胆子倒是越来越大了。”贺天松开那抽搐的手，冷哼一声。  
莫关山虽然身体疲惫，头脑却意外的清醒，他环顾周围，制伏那假拳老板一行的，明显是体格更为优越的白人，行事作风也不像是贺天的麾下。  
他无法理解尊贵的贺太子怎么敢只身犯险。  
那白人迟疑了片刻，“贺，我们是认真想合作。”  
莫非这白人假意救自己，只是为了引贺天来？  
“要么滚，要么死。给你三分钟考虑。”贺天倒是有恃无恐，黑眸里杀气凛然。  
明明占尽优势，那白人甚至比贺天还高大几分，此时也忍不住冷汗涔涔。  
“你不怕我杀人灭口？”  
“你尽管试试。”  
贺天已懒得理会对方，转过头，全然无视那致命威胁，以袖口仔细擦拭莫关山脸上的汗液，一厘一毫都不放过。  
莫关山忌惮着那骇人的枪口，不敢乱动，贺天更加放肆地动手动脚，一手搂紧他的腰，一手以指腹抹去那嘴角的血迹，又低头替他整理凌乱的衣服。  
“贺，无论如何，你今天走不掉的。”  
贺天恍若未闻，只温柔地凝视眼前的红色。  
两人脸上布满细密的汗珠，贺天闭上眼凑上去，两人额头相抵，那烫人的温度让莫关山眼皮一跳，细长的浅色眼睫擦过那浓密乌黑的睫毛。  
“你他妈的在搞什么鬼？”他低声问，对方火热的呼吸落在颈边。  
“别动，等一下……”贺天在他耳边低语，虚弱又疲惫。  
他忽然想起来，这人彻夜未眠，高烧不退。纵使那是个魔鬼，也是血肉之躯。  
“等一下就好……”  
记忆重回那个凉风习习的篮球场，莫关山放弃片刻的挣扎。  
不知过了多久，这醉生梦死的三分钟终于过去了。  
“妈的，贺，你干了什么？！”那白人的叫骂被两发破空之声打断，明明近在耳边，听起来却遥远又模糊。  
随着手枪落地，四周渐渐响起此起彼伏的枪声与痛呼。  
本该病弱的贺天此时力气大得惊人，牢牢禁锢着他，将他逼到死角，浓郁的血腥味扑鼻而来，而他视线里只剩一片黑茫茫。  
脚边一声重物倒地的闷响，一切归于平静。  
贺天却仍用额头抵着他，那温度炙热得让莫关山整张脸都要烧起来一般。  
“放开我。”莫关山推了他一把。  
贺天小心地揽着他的肩转过身，背对包厢。  
原来他刚刚一直在遮挡他的视线，不让他看到那些……  
“Fuck！我只是他们请的说客，不是他们的人！”那白人似乎腿部受伤，倒在地上起不来身，话语间难忍痛苦，“好了，这活我不接了OK？”  
“算你聪明。”贺天哼了一声，领着莫关山走出包厢，顺手带上身后的门，隔开满室腥风血雨。  
终于恋恋不舍地放开手。  
“走吧，我们回家。”  
从包厢到门口不知何时灯熄火灭，贺家保镖如一片密集的暗礁矗立在那里。  
“等等，我朋友呢？”莫关山双脚定在原地。  
“嗯？那个小学徒？”贺天轻笑，满脸轻蔑，“我早就说过了吧，他冲动无脑，只会拖累你，还以为他关键时候能帮你挡一下……”  
“我问你他在哪里？！”莫关山粗声打断他，血红的眼里几乎火光冒出。  
贺天愣了一下，不屑道，“送去医院的路上，明天就能活蹦乱跳了。”  
“麻烦你……帮他安排下家吧，最好离开S市。”莫关山叹了口气。  
哪有谁在拖累他，如果不是他身陷泥沼又与虎谋皮，谁都不会出事。  
贺天还想说些什么，见他一脸疲惫，只沉默地点了点头。  
莫关山摇摇晃晃地往外走去，双腿的动作十分不平衡。  
贺天在后面望着那蹒跚背影，此时下属凑近他，递上一部沾血的手机，他仔细擦净血迹，屏幕亮起来，出现一个并未拨通的号码，备注是“丘哥”。  
他在危急关头第一个想要求助的人，并不是自己。  
贺天低着头，握着那手机的手用力到发抖，又垂下眼，一点点松开。  
最后他还是追上那单薄的背影，与他一起离开这片阴暗的厮杀之地  
——不理身后多少尸横遍野、血流成河。

两人到家时已过午夜，却见腿脚不便的莫父正襟危坐于堂前，满脸肃穆。  
“小贺，你老实告诉我……你到底惹上什么人了？”  
莫关山第一次见自己开朗的父亲露出这副表情。  
“叔叔，抱歉今天让你受惊了。那群逃狱的人不会再出现了……”  
“先回答我的问题，小贺。”  
“没什么，”贺天云淡风轻道，“一群无聊的外国军火商而已。”  
堪比武装火力的恐怖分子，不是小打小闹的地头流氓了。  
莫父沉吟片刻。  
“我们还方便住在这吗？这样会拖累……”  
“叔叔，今天是我考虑不周。他们在我家门口都敢乱来，炸车炸飞机也不在话下。”贺天不以为意，“这都是我的分内之事，我会解决的。”  
棕发男人与莫关山对视片刻，心下已有了计较。  
他从沙发站起身，动作甚至比之前更加艰难，却依然缓慢而坚定地凭自己的力量，走向一身疲惫的两个年轻人。  
“小贺，你知道……我以前怎么帮老大解决内讧吗？”  
“明白。”贺天心领神会，“让两边都消失，也就不存在内讧了。”  
莫父笑了笑，笑意不达眼底，两人神色是如出一辙的狠绝。  
莫关山愣在一旁，这样前所未见的父亲与贺天站在一起，让他呼吸急促起来。  
他本该感到心寒恐惧的，却不知为何，心底一股久违难耐的兴奋。  
“关山，麻烦别人家这么久，不能让小贺一个人撑着。”莫父转身，第一次严肃地对儿子命令道，“我会照顾好你妈妈，你去帮小贺，也跟他学着点。”  
“叔叔，不用了，莫仔他……”贺天料不到莫父会这样说，下意识就要拒绝。  
“……爸，我知道了。”莫关山沉默了片刻，像是下定了某种决心，转身面向贺天，一脸的低眉顺目，坦然而坚定道：“保护我爸妈的事，尽管吩咐吧。”  
一旦威胁到父母，哪怕再次成为这人手里一条走狗，他都不可能置身事外了。  
黑发人只是深深地皱起眉。

 

庭院里的池塘仅剩半池水，周围布满四分五裂血肉横飞的鱼尸。  
今晚这场袭击想必惊险非常，甚至惊动了他父亲，大概下一次就该他们一家人粉身碎骨了。  
“别瞎想了。莫叔叔在’里面’呆太久了，还不太习惯。”贺天背靠窗前，声音透过玻璃传来震荡，“我能处理好。我不需要你帮忙。”  
莫关山额头抵着落地窗，“不用这么看不起我。”他以掌擦拳，破皮的指骨关节渗出血来，那痛感却让他疲惫的身体又兴奋起来，“我当个普通打手还是合格的。”  
贺天立刻扯开他的手，“我说了，不需要。”他握住那泛红的腕骨，制止对方的自虐行为，“再说你……”  
大手悄无声息地探向他大腿内侧，红发人过于疲劳，反应慢了一拍。那大手使了巧劲，掐住腿筋，酸痛感汹涌袭来，莫关山整条腿的肌肉大幅颤抖起来，黑发人轻轻一推，他整个人向后倒去，跌入那宽大的床垫。  
贺天蹲下身，滚烫的掌心上下摩挲大腿处绷紧的肌肉，脸上五味杂陈，“这里……”  
是他当初中枪的地方。  
曾经筋肉撕裂的地方。  
莫关山方才与重量级的对手周旋太久，肌肉过度劳损，这条腿早已支撑不住。  
这就是他留给小红毛的印记……  
黑发人来不及感慨，猝不及防被当胸踹了下去，这一脚蓄了十成力气，贺天毫无防备地向后倒去，手肘打滑，发热的身体跌在地上，一时无法起身。  
“老子这条腿好得很。”居高临下的声音传来，“可能不小心就能把人踹死。”  
他说着抬腿，作势大力踹向对方的后脑勺。  
贺天仰望对方，如同仰望世间仅有的光源，一阵微风过耳，眸光在灯下如月影颤动。  
“你还记得啊？”再多一厘米他就会被绝杀，黑发人失神地笑道，“这一招。”  
这招残忍血腥的足球踢，是贺天从不屑用，却倾力教给他的致命一击。  
莫关山蹲下身，挑衅地指着对方上下起伏的胸膛，“不管你怎么小看我，我他妈也还没残疾，别让我像傻逼……”  
黑发人冷不防拽住他衣领，伸脚一绊，那条中过枪的腿立刻无力支撑，他反客为主将人压在身下，健壮的手臂绕过那白皙的后颈，下颌抵住他上臂，双手紧锁在一起。  
是红发人最爱用的那招绞技。  
莫关山立刻勾住对方的腿，阻止绞杀成型。贺天以膝盖顶他痛处，立刻令对方卸力，双腿一获自由，贺天高大的身体便灵活地滑到一侧。  
莫关山清楚地记得，当初贺天是如何在自己手下逃过绞杀的。  
他循着记忆，双手交叠于膝盖弯下，竭力抬起腿，却无论如何也挣不开束缚。  
胳膊拧不过大腿的理论，在绝对的力量差距下是空谈，此时他哪怕使尽全身力气也撼动不了对方一根指头。  
逃无可逃，他抬手拍了拍对方宽阔的背脊，拍垫认输。  
贺天懈了几分力，却始终紧紧搂着他的颈项，他们脸颊相贴，呼吸交错，灼人心肺。  
“这些年……你一直在练吗？”贺天紧挨着他，小声问，“还一直记得我教过你的那些？”  
“放屁，老子早忘了。”莫关山全身乏力，说话也没什么力气。他又拍了一下对方的肩膀，不耐地催促，“你先起开。”  
“小莫仔，我很累……”对方困倦地低喃道，黑发顺滑地撩过他布满汗水的额头，“很困——”  
“操。”这人按压他颈脖的力道可一点都不像多累。  
可莫关山又清楚地知道这人从昨天到今天经历了什么，换做自己此刻早该垮了。  
“莫仔，你知道吗？”贺天见对方不再挣扎，低笑着说，“我以前，最喜欢你不要命、打不死……”  
那声音带着喘息，就像发自肺腑一样。  
莫关山只睁着干涩的眼睛，望着空白的天花板。  
“但是现在……我希望你怕死一点。”贺天很慢很慢地说，“软弱一点……胆小一点，甚至——卑鄙一点……”  
那磁性的嗓音低了下去，最后变成含在嘴里的叹息。  
两人看不见彼此，却清晰感触到对方加快的心跳，剧烈到满室喧嚣，却始终错开一步，永远无法重合。  
红发人不知是庆幸还是惆怅地笑了。  
“我早就不是当年那个傻逼了。”他低声说。  
当年那个莫关山早已经死了。  
“那就好……那样我就可以……”  
尾音沉没于微不可闻的叹息里。  
过了半晌，身上的人再无声响，隔着胸膛的心跳声逐渐平稳  
——贺天竟趴在他身上睡着了。  
“操？”  
莫关山屏住呼吸，半晌不敢动弹。  
被一只沉睡的凶兽紧紧压住，他第一反应竟是不要吵醒对方。  
他试着伸臂推开对方的桎梏，那结实的双臂却纹丝不动，如铁栅般禁锢住他的身体，强行移动只会被压迫颈动脉，可能还没挣开就会缺氧晕眩。  
如同悬在颈侧的野兽的獠牙，差之毫厘就血溅当场。  
莫关山转过脸，明明是这样致命的姿态，落地窗里的倒影却如同相拥的爱侣，那么亲密无间。  
那猎食者的身躯始终坚如烙铁，牢牢圈住自己的猎物，即使睡着了也无法放松警戒。  
他凝视那灯光下层层叠叠的倒影，直到肌肉无法再绷紧，直到力道逐渐涣散，他终于耗尽最后一丝力气  
——可以不用抵抗了。  
莫关山四肢垂下，听着那平缓有力的心跳，最后疲惫地闭上眼。  
而落地窗里美丽的虚影依然缠绵悱恻，不分彼此。

清晨时分，莫关山发现自己躺在落地窗边的床垫上，他撑着手臂起身，掌心按在身侧的凹陷处，那里余温未散。  
他下意识缩回手，酸痛的手臂支撑不住体重，他复又倒下，躺在那温热的凹陷处，愣了好一会，才起身离开那片温软之地。

两人难得心平气和地共进早餐，贺天为他解释了前因后果。  
“总之，丧家犬和搅屎棍搞在一起折腾，我嫌烦，顺手一起端了。”  
贺天一夜之间病痛痊愈，一张俊脸容光焕发。  
那假拳老板就是贺太子麾下的“丧家犬”，妄图绑架莫关山作垂死挣扎；而那白人和背后的雇主一直想与贺天合作军火生意，打着黄雀在后的算盘，一边借救人的由头让贺天欠下人情，一边围攻贺天老宅，软硬兼施地逼他就范。  
两者在同一晚被贺天釜底抽薪。  
红发人埋头思考了好一阵，试图理清事态，最后只剩下一个疑惑：“那你昨天一个人来是干什么？”  
这两家在贺天嘴里都如杂碎一样，贺太子完全可以端坐家中翻手为云，何必拖着金贵的病体独闯敌营，风险成本太高，怎么看都不划算。  
“你觉得呢？”贺天笑着饮下一口茶。  
“你是为了——为了唬住他们，让他们以为你真被威胁到了。”他似乎是绞尽了脑汁，揪住自己短短的发梢，“然后……然后拿我拖延时间？”  
这是他能想到的最冷血、最安全的理由。  
“你一定要这么想……那就是这样吧。”对方完全无所谓的样子。  
“那现在是什么情况？那些外国佬不会善罢甘休吧，不跟人合作就算了，人家在国内那点老底还被你铲平了。他们会不会放导弹炸你？”  
贺天差点喷水，“其他地方我不管，S市的天上放导弹还是烟花，目前还是贺家说了算。”  
莫关山整个噎住了，“靠，你他妈……真是越来越会装逼了。”  
“等会带你去一个地方再告诉你。”  
他本来就吃不惯大鱼大肉的西式早餐，直接扔下刀叉。  
“那现在算危急关头了吗？”他在桌下暗暗握紧拳，“现在……现在要做什么？”  
“大概算吧。”黑发人饶有兴致地眨眨眼，“你真要帮我？”  
“我要保护我爸妈。”  
“你当莫叔叔是真心让你跟着我吗？”  
“不然呢？”语气和表情都是百分之百的认真。  
贺天失笑。  
昨天晚上那位长辈简直是将了他一军，可他怎么能告诉这傻小子呢。  
“你觉得我……我能做什么？”  
莫关山紧张地问，心底竟生出几分兴奋。  
碌碌生活这么多年，几乎腐朽的血脉一经点燃，已经蠢蠢欲动无法平复了。  
何况面前这个人，撇开感情，的确是得天独厚的领导者——甚至连冷血无情这点都这么得天独厚。  
“对，该让你做什么呢——”黑发人支着下巴打量莫关山。  
贺天没有表情的时候，眼神会显得相当高傲冷酷，此时像在冷冷地评估对方几斤几两。  
红发人下意识挺直背脊。  
霞光穿透云层，落在莫关山眼里泛出琉璃般透明的光泽，如小兽一般专注又纯粹，和七年前几乎一模一样。  
贺天心跳骤停，像当年一样避开了那样的视线。  
“那你负责让我晚上睡着吧，这个其他人都做不到。”他强行打趣。  
见那双眼眸里染上愠色，贺天又连忙摆手，“开玩笑的，你先把伤养好吧。”  
莫关山失落地垂下眼，拳头也无力地松开。  
贺天忍着没去摸一把那红色刺头，“现在你已经上了他们的黑名单了，为了引我出来，他们一定会设法逮住你，所以……”  
“所以别他妈藏着掖着了，多派我出去露脸，我可以引开他们的注意。”莫关山急迫地说，做最后的挣扎，“你可以趁机偷袭他们，像昨天一样……”  
“你以前在蛇立手下也是这样做当靶子的？”贺天突然插了一句。  
莫关山皱眉，不懂这种八百年前的玩意跟他们聊的正事有什么关系。  
“没事。”贺天笑着将那杯苦茶一饮而尽，咽下要说的话，“你说得也是个办法，那就这样吧。”  
“真的吗？”  
对面暗淡下去的眸光又燃了起来。  
“多吃点肉，你肌肉劳损。”贺天指指餐盘，半是命令半是哄劝道，“我没时间等你慢慢恢复身体。”  
莫关山愣了两秒，听话地埋头大口嚼咽起来，鼓起的脸上是大写的勉强，眼神却格外专注认真。  
贺天凝视他，满目欣慰的笑意。  
“乖。”

这大概是两人重逢以来，第一次没有任何不愉快的共处时刻了。  
这值得纪念的一餐本来让贺天心情无比愉悦，却在看见那台熟悉的黑机车时彻底冷下来。  
窗边的莫关山显然也看见了，几乎是毫不犹豫地转身冲下楼。  
高大的白发男人靠在座位旁吞云吐雾，不知等了多久。  
贺天跟在他身后，余光狠狠剜了门前的保镖一眼。  
莫关山飞快地跑到花臂面前，“你怎么来了？”  
“你不接电话。”花臂上下打量了一番对方，“没事吧？”  
显然是听说了昨晚的事。  
贺天一边抱臂盯着两人，一边在脑内构思花臂的一千种死法。  
“没事。”莫关山抬起手臂证明自己四肢健全，“我手机昨天丢了。”  
“哦。”花臂掐灭烟头，视线越过红发人的头顶与贺天对视，两人眼底都是一片硝烟味。  
“看看。”  
莫关山一脸自然，任对方握着自己的手腕，仔细观察肿胀破皮的骨节。  
“没事就好。”花臂看了许久，久到一身危险气息的黑发男人上前两步，他挑衅地抬起下巴。  
“我那有一台多的手机。”  
“那我晚点找你拿。”  
“好。”花臂依然住在莫关山以前租的一居室里。  
贺天忍了又忍，出声咳了两下。  
莫关山“啧”了一声，表情又绷起来，“我还有点事。晚上去找你。”  
“行。”花臂也不废话，戴上头盔，“走了。”  
莫关山注意到那安全帽上滑落的水珠，眼神软下来。  
这人一定是听到消息天没亮就等在这了，却什么都不说，好像只为了看他这两眼，就可以干脆地走人了。  
“谢谢你来看我。”莫关山拍拍对方的胳膊，掌心沾上外套上冰凉的朝露。  
“嗯。”白发男人揉了揉那红灿灿的后脑勺，防护罩下一双眼睛格外柔和，“自己小心点。”  
直到白发人潇洒地骑车离去，贺天都没法再上前一步。  
无论这两个人多么融洽和谐  
——他永远不会承认自己和莫关山不是同一个世界的。  
“走吧小莫仔，马上开工了。”

贺天好像是真心让莫关山为自己打下手，至少表面功夫做得足，让莫氏父子俩都找不出破绽。  
他甚至没等莫关山身体恢复，就带他去了贺家地下王国的根据地——那间本属于莫父的豪华酒店，两人一路上到绝密顶层，莫关山见识了一部分贺家真正的骨干。  
这群眼底溢着血腥味的人皮野兽一见贺天纷纷收起獠牙，作出俯首称臣的姿态。  
万兽之王一样的贺太子耐心地为他介绍贺家的地下产业。  
明面上贺氏主要涉足投资、房地产与进出口贸易三个领域，水面上的白道生意则倒映着盘根错节的地下产业。一如多年前，贺家的核心业务是借贷，尽管大部分已洗白成为投资公司，这几年在贺天的经营下贺氏已是雄霸一方的财阀，但与黑色产业的暴利比起来，稳扎稳打的白道生意显得平淡无奇，贪得无厌的人们没道理放手。  
走私是贺氏另一大地下业务，从早年弄了两艘运船抢了码头就开干，如今已发展成龙头级进出口贸易公司，走私业务可谓天时地利，近年收购了医药公司后更是利润暴涨。可惜真正日进斗金的军火毒品，贺家两样都不沾。地头蛇都不动，市内其他小猫小狗也动不起。  
这种占着茅坑不拉屎的姿态让境外军火商格外眼红，也让日见颓势的另两家蠢蠢欲动。  
莫关山很难想象，一个人哪来的精力一边经营上市公司一边管理地下产业，两边都还看着井井有条。这人还他妈能闲得没事来惹自己，就算一天48小时也不够用吧。  
贺天望着红发人匪夷所思的表情，笑着说自己只是个坐在椅子动嘴皮子的废人，管理者只要稍微有点远见，学会识人御人就行了。  
还是和以前一样，把什么都说得特别容易，无形装逼最为致命。  
莫关山斜瞥了他一眼。  
“所以现在那两家要和军火商合作了？”  
“这群老外很狡猾，又想捞钱，又怕被地头蛇坑，’某两家’抛了半天媚眼都被无视了。”贺天鄙夷道，“不过现在我彻底打破了他们的幻想，这下不跟那两家合作也没办法了。”  
珊瑚色的眼珠转了一圈，红发人用心分析着对方透露出的信息，“那你其实……其实可以跟他们周旋吧？”  
这几家明争暗斗这么多年，个中利害关系他并不清楚，但敌人和外人结盟必定是最坏结果。以贺天的手腕，怎么样也能避免最坏结果，至少能稳住局势，不至于……  
“嗯，算是吧。”贺天含糊答道，似乎也并不在意这恶劣的局面，更不提自己当初为了周旋几乎“卖身”的黑历史。  
“那你为什么……”不继续周旋呢？  
莫关山这回问不下去了。  
“因为他们踩了我的底线啊。”黑发人坦然道。  
红发人沉默了一会，转头装作望窗外风景。  
贺天这回好像真的看开了，不再深究这个话题，“这事看起来麻烦，要挑拨起来也容易，乌合之众罢了。本来就打算收拾他们，这次正好省了麻烦。只不过一开始辛苦一点。”  
他从容地转着茶杯，依然是那个呼风唤雨游刃有余的贺二少。  
莫关山竟被这三言两语轻易安抚，莫名安下心来。  
贺天再怎么爱装逼，在正事上也不会口出狂言。虽然他半点也不信贺天多有情有义，却从未怀疑过这人运筹帷幄的能力。  
“你有信心把他们两家一起干掉？”  
“嗯。”贺天在落地窗边俯瞰整座城市的车水马龙，“没必要弄死，都什么年代了。让他们在我死之前不能动弹就行了。”  
莫关山无语了。  
贺天分配给了莫关山一队人马，交代了一部分收债任务。  
这显然是一队训练有素的打手，个个目光如炬气质沉稳，也都比莫关山精悍，让他不禁在心里打鼓，到底是谁带着谁。  
贺天只笑着按住他的肩，让他放手去干。  
“这业务你熟，你可以的。”  
好像又回到曾经的驯狗岁月。

晚上他单独去找花臂，贺天像转性了似的没再限制他，只吩咐他保持手机畅通，不要太晚回家。  
花臂听说了这事后相当疑虑，但一时也想不明白个中缘由。  
虽然他自觉比莫关山这傻小子多吃几年米，但也清楚自己和莫关山的两条直肠子加起来都不如贺天那些弯弯道道多。  
末了白发男人只能让他注意安全。  
“这手机不错，谢了。”  
莫关山对新玩意爱不释手，他明白这是花臂特意买给他的新款。  
这些年他省吃俭用，没碰过这类电子产品，因为今早的事，他也懒得和花臂客气了。  
“没什么。”花臂若无其事地举起自己的同款手机。  
莫关山脸色微变。  
上次有人送他所谓的同款手机，是暗藏监听和定位仪的那一部……  
他连那张壁纸是什么都记得。  
尴尬的沉默持续了一小会。  
“呃，”花臂试探地揉揉他的脑袋，“我、我是顺便买的。你别有负担。你要是……”不善言辞的人费力解释。  
“我没事。”莫关山平复心跳，头顶上那只大手的动作温柔安抚，和另一个人的截然不同。他清楚地知道眼前这个人是个没什么心眼的人，永远不求任何东西，也永远不会算计他。  
“谢了老丘。”他如释重负地笑了，“真的，谢谢你。”  
他还以为自己快失去信任他人的能力了。  
“对了，还有件事……”花臂嘲弄地指指窗户。  
路灯下树影摇曳，印在少年人瘦长苍白的四肢上，是小学徒。  
“等了一天了。”  
花臂早上一回来就在楼下看到这偷车贼一样的屁孩，对方一见他就抱着他的大腿不放，哭着求他带自己见“莫师傅”。晨练大爷大妈的眼神让他无法直视，只能把他请上楼，分了一半早餐给他，顺便了解了一番昨晚的详细情况。结果这小子说着说着眼眶又红了，早餐没吃完又跑楼下罚站了，一站就是一整天。  
莫关山深深地叹了口气。  
“我情敌还挺多的。”花臂装模作样地摇首叹息。  
莫关山根本没心情跟他扯淡，正犹豫不决，那部新手机响了起来。  
电话卡是贺天白天交给他的，他把自己设为特别联系人。  
“先给你一个任务，处理好这个累赘。”是那个熟悉的傲慢男声。  
莫关山四下张望，瞥见楼下那隐没于夜色的保镖车后，又垂下头。  
“他太蠢，也太弱了，是个不定时炸弹。”那冷漠的声音不留情面地说，“你如果要继续留他，就要教好他，替他担待，别让他再出错。”  
“你……你没赶走他？”莫关山内心其实是逃避亲自处理这件事的，他明白自己其实不是个狠得下心的人。  
“他是你的人，你自己决定。”贺天似乎在真心教他所谓的御人之道，“但是再出一次这样的事，我不会留他的命。”  
“……好。”莫关山挂断了电话。  
花臂陪他一起下楼。  
“莫师傅，对不起。”小学徒双眼红肿，泪水都流干了一般，“我知道这三个字是最没用的。但是……请你别赶我走，让我留在这……报答你吧。”对方嘶哑的声音一直发颤，“你要是嫌我烦，我就……偷偷躲起来守着你，求你……别赶我走。”  
“我不需要你报恩。留在这我也没钱付你。”莫关山冷淡道，”想想你爸妈吧，别浪费时间了。“  
“我爸妈……已经不要我了。”小学徒抹了一下满是泪痕的脸，“我十六岁的时候跟他们……出柜了，我爸气病了才回了老家。我一直都是一个人……”  
莫关山勉强压抑住自己的震惊，身后看戏的花臂挑了一下眉。  
“所以你想说什么？难道要我对你负责吗？”  
“不是的！”小学徒羞愧地红了脸，眼神却依然坚定，“我只是……没什么牵挂了。以后……我赌上这条命也会你保护你……真的。”  
莫关山的脸冷了下来，“你父母把你养到这么大，不是让你忘恩负义在这胡来的。你怎么不想想磨练自己，成为更优秀的人？”  
莫关山说完愣了一下，花臂也眨了一下眼。  
这话可真耳熟。  
他沉住气，继续冷言冷语，“你的命我要不起，你他妈别再拖累我就行了。”  
“莫师傅……”小学徒咬紧牙关，竭力克制自己的哭腔，“我不会拖累你的，再也不会了。你让我做什么都可以，把我当狗都行……你不理我也没关系，只要我没死，就会一直守在这……”  
莫关山却扭过头，这样熟悉而陌生的目光，让他不堪忍受。  
他深呼吸了一次，刻薄地说，“你刚刚说你是基佬，不会是喜欢我吧？”  
“不是的！”少年刹那间白了脸，“我只把莫师傅当目标、当榜样，我……我是真心佩服你，更何况你还救了我，我真的没有……”  
莫关山眼角的伤疤猛然间跳了一下。  
他也曾经一心一意仰慕一个人，将那个人当作自己的理想，当作战神，当作变强的动力，甚至不介意那个人把自己当作一条狗。  
可是世界上哪有什么纯粹的感情，他难道最后不是爱上了那个人吗？  
红发人走上前，满脸藐视地与少年对视，“是吗？其实我早就看出来你喜欢我了。不然干嘛留着你？”  
小学徒睁大眼。  
“本来我是真的想把你留在身边，培养一下，毕竟你够忠心，在关键时候还能帮我挡一挡，可惜……”他假惺惺地惋惜道，“这次你表现得太弱，也太蠢了，还被那个设计师勾引了，我不能留你了。”  
他说着退后两步，动作暧昧地倚在花臂高壮的身体旁，后者不明所以地回过头。  
“不提贺天，我身边多的是人能保护我。”莫关山动作僵硬，努力扮演一个婊气十足的恶人，“你觉得你配吗？”  
小学徒强忍着泪水，“我……我和那个设计师什么都没有。我知道我现在很弱，我不配。但是……我会成长的……”  
“我没法信你了。你现在也没有利用价值了。”他闭了闭眼，“快滚吧。”  
“莫师傅——”  
“你留在这只会拖累我。”莫关山最后冷酷地下了结论，“再不走贺天一定会弄死你，我不会拦的。”  
说完他揽着花臂的胳膊往回走，由于手上过于用力，掐得白发男人表情都扭曲了。  
“莫师傅，对不起……”少年稚嫩的哭腔在身后响起，回荡在空旷的街道，“我一定……一定会尽快长大，到不再拖累你的时候，再回来报答你！对不起！”  
少年深深鞠了一躬。  
“还有……还有一件事，”在那瘦弱的背脊下，泪水顺着鼻尖滚落，“我永远对你……”  
莫关山听到这句，“砰”地一声关上门，隔绝少年哽咽的声音。  
他靠在门上，重重吐出一口气。  
原来某些养狗的人，并不是真的那么嫌弃那些忠心的小狗，只是自己当时太无能，自身都难保，更遑论负担他们的狗。因为无法面对他们那样澄澈又执着的目光，只能重重贬低再狠狠抛弃。只求他们不要等在原地，找到新主人，迎接新的生活。  
所以贺天其实也没那么瞧不起他，他可以这么想吗？  
花臂摸摸自己手臂上的红印，啧了一声，“你这演技，太差了。”  
刚刚真是尴尬到爆炸了，和某位影帝根本不是一个量级。  
莫关山捂着眼角隐痛的伤疤，低声说：“我现在不想说话。”  
花臂耸肩，上前搂住门口有气无力的青年，将他的小脑袋按在自己肩头，“借你肩膀哭？”  
“哭个屁。”红发人一把推开他。  
“利用完就甩。”花臂无奈地摇头，可怜兮兮的，“比贺天还狠。”  
“说什么屁话。”莫关山心绪杂乱，只想静一静收拾心情。  
“他戏都做足全套了，你呢？”  
“别扯了。”  
一向沉默寡言的花臂在这时候插科打诨，他转身想躲进房。  
“喂。”花臂按住他的肩膀，不让他逃开，“你人在我这，就别再想他了。”  
高大的男人难得强硬地扯开他的手，弯身与他平视，“不然来找我干嘛？”  
“我没有……”莫关山错愕地抬头，也不知道是否认自己在想贺天，还是在否认自己来找他是为了逃避贺天。  
“我倒宁愿是这样。”花臂一眼看穿他的想法。  
莫关山实在是个太容易被看穿的人。  
大概只有贺天还不太敢相信这傻小子根本没放下他。  
而这时手机又“恰好”响了起来，那头的语气不太好，说莫关山勉强完成任务了，命令他早点回去。  
莫关山皱着眉挂了电话。  
花臂重重地叹了口气。  
毕竟狗怎么可能轻易跟随新主人呢？他们太死心眼，不管过去多久，只会默默在原地等罢了。  
去贺天家的路上，莫关山收到一条已经是陌生号码的短信，只有六个字，“谢谢你，莫师傅。”  
他稍微直起身，脑袋离开花臂的背，让透骨的凉风吹散思绪。  
他是衷心希望小学徒有新的目标，过上新生活，日后重逢他一定会送上最真挚的祝福。  
但贺天却完全没有要祝福他的意思，多年后还试图重新锁住他。大概这家伙是个完美主义的偏执狂，无法容忍自己过去的软弱缺失，总想尽力修补。  
可莫关山比谁都清楚，当初那条小狗已经死了，内里都魂飞魄散了。  
现在的莫关山不过一具与过去相似的躯壳。  
希望贺天也早点醒悟。  
他一心沉浸在自己的感触里，没有留意到头盔下弥漫着一股陌生的香水味。

 

莫关山的第一次收债任务有惊无险地结束了。  
贺天分配的人手经验老道雷厉风行，他的确只是个坐在椅子上动嘴皮子的人。  
唯一的意外，大概是那间酒吧“不巧”是当年他和贺天讨债时遇到毒贩的地方，经营者和装潢都换了几轮，一片兵荒马乱中顾客仓皇逃离，他余光瞥见两个毛头小子携手奔跑的背影，那惊慌失措的样子让他恍惚了两秒。  
整间店已毁了一半，老板跪坐在一片狼藉中，咬牙承诺偿还一半债款。  
贺天交代的是趁机再滚一倍利。  
贺家对一再拖欠的人从不放任，既已失去信任，势必要让对方永无挣脱之日，直到油尽灯枯。  
莫关山回忆着对方的交代，命人将他拉起来坐在桌对面，面无表情地念出烂熟于心的台词。  
对方自然是苦苦哀求，他眼皮也不抬，低头把玩做工精巧的开瓶器，割纸刀“嗖”地脱鞘弹出，在昏暗灯影下寒光明灭。  
“你好像没什么可抵了啊。”莫关山眯起一只猩红的眼，刀尖虚划在对方周身，似乎在考量卸哪个部分。  
直到对方背心湿透，刀锋终于对准那对浅灰的眼珠，“眼睛颜色挺特别的。”  
色泽和某双无情的眼睛五成相似。  
开瓶器在他手上转了一个圈，交给离他最近的下属，后者没有玩游戏的闲心，抬手就刺。  
对方痉挛般从桌边跌下来，伏低身体，哑着嗓子说全款马上付清，利息一周内凑齐。  
刀锋擦着对方的额发落下，插在对方指间的地板缝里。  
莫关山站起身，双手插袋往外走，余下的人熟练地收尾。  
他刻意绕去两个少年逃跑的方向，倚门而立，安静无人的小巷里还回荡着那急促的脚步声，直到那声音戛然而止，他知道一定是碰上了那堵高墙，不知道他们能不能协力一起翻过去，抑或是回过头察觉并无追兵，笑骂对方犯蠢。  
莫关山等了一会，小巷那头再无声响，他也不失望，只是继续板着一张脸，狐假虎威地领着那队人离开。  
整个过程所有表情所有语气所有动作，都和某个人微妙重合，如同狂热的模仿者，只有他本人一无所知。

首战告捷，贺天陆续交代了其他任务。  
虽从未九死一生过，也算得上刀光血影，他自然是竭尽全力以求万无一失，渐渐受到重用，接近贺家的核心业务。  
贺天没有特别优待他，他也不再抗拒对方的指教，贺天安排他学车，给他额外训练，他也绝无二话。偶尔两人还能闲聊几句，聊任务聊局势聊格斗技术，聊任何与私人感情无关的话题。  
除了晚上必须回到一个房间睡觉，两人已经像是普通上下级。  
莫关山从不报忧，但贺天对他的情形了若指掌，连他哪次伤了一根指头都一清二楚。  
“最好小心点。”贺天和他面对面坐在沙发上，一本正经地为他涂药按揉，“以后不想回本行了？”  
莫关山抽回手，“本来也不可能干一辈子。”  
“难道你想一辈子干这个？”  
他差点回那样也不错。  
“年纪也不算小了，该考虑一下了。”贺天又露出人生导师的慈祥嘴脸。  
“跟你没什么关系。”他活动着淤青的骨节。  
“我是你’干爹’嘛，当然要关心了。”贺天语重心长，满脸宠溺，“想做什么爸爸都支持你。”  
“滚。”莫关山收拾了一下，准备上楼洗澡。  
“这两天别去学车了，在家休息。”  
“嗯。”  
“对了，那间餐厅下个月完工，有空去看看。”贺天装作不经意地提醒。  
红发人一步都没有停。  
贺天近来似乎情绪稳定，没什么发疯的征兆，态度可以说是缓和放软了不少。  
莫关山也试着不要随便惹他发疯，如果不愿意就直接保持沉默，相安无事地度过这段日子。  
也许是最近的确情况紧迫他疲于应付对手，也许是他对自己已渐渐兴味索然。  
总之，莫关山觉得这是好事。  
其实他隐隐察觉出所谓“声东击西”的计策不怎么行得通，也不知是贺天将他保护得太好还是对手另有打算。他从没遇到过真正的危险袭击，偶有一些杂鱼偷袭者，他也从不求援，尽责地拖延时间直到最后一刻。  
他还没来得及向贺天提出这个疑惑，对方立刻下达了新任务——让他接一批“货”。  
莫关山不熟悉走私这块业务，他不仅畏水还轻微晕船，贺天想必一清二楚，但望着黑发人不笑时格外严肃的脸，他并不打算在这种时候示弱。  
大概是底气不足，他那次格外急躁逞强，最后出了纰漏。  
当天阴雨绵绵，他们在公海遇袭，货船身量庞大，却抵不过来袭者速度惊人的包抄。  
所有人都在等他的决定。  
最稳妥的办法是在海上拖延时间直到援兵赶来，可他以往从未失手，从来只有超额完成任务的份，这次他也不想耽误半刻，下令在就近港口尽快靠岸。  
然而陆地也不如他想象的安全，敌人显然是有意为之，那陌生码头早已十面埋伏，贺家接应的人马被挡在外圈。  
他决定带小队人马先行下船突围，贺天分派给他的那队贴身保镖却拦住了他。  
码头那伙全副武装，火力远胜己方数倍。那队人不在乎任务如何，只管莫关山的安危。  
海上暗潮汹涌，前后夹击，莫关山知道是自己刚才那步行差踏错。  
船上防弹装备最完整的竟只有那批货车，他无奈之下下令开着货车冲出重围。  
尽管兵分两路，一队引开敌人，一队全速突围，仍抵不过对手的强大火力，他们跌跌撞撞地在暗夜中流窜，几度被逼调转方向，狼狈地在原地打转。  
莫关山仍坚持绝不求援的原则。  
已成困兽之斗。  
红发人看了一眼身旁保镖手里紧握的枪，心跳如鼓。  
如果现在是那个人会怎么做。  
“停车，马上。”  
耳边响起一个夹杂磁化杂音的声音。  
“手机给莫关山。”那声音竟比海风更凛冽。  
一旁的保镖将手机递给他，取消了公放。  
“莫仔，等我一下。”方才冰冷的声音瞬间变得低沉温柔，“先别动。”  
他愣了一下。  
“听我的话。”  
司机已踩下刹车。  
后视镜里，车队逐渐逼近，绕着圈包围他们。  
下一秒，两道清晰的子弹声划破夜空，一辆车毫无预兆地打滑，险些撞破护栏跌下去。  
尖锐的摩擦声中，第二辆、第三辆接连失控，对手慌了阵脚。  
竟有狙击高手在暗处埋伏，击破对手的轮胎。  
莫关山慌忙探出窗，雨下的码头昏暗一片，路灯时明时暗，什么都看不见。  
情势瞬息万变，双方僵持的时刻，贺家援兵已至。  
危机尚未解除，莫关山先一步打开车门跳了下去，在一片阴雨冷风里一瘸一拐地跑动，慌张四顾。  
直到手机口袋里震响。  
“回头。”  
莫关山转身，一片兵荒马乱中，模糊阑珊的灯影下，白发男人若无其事地站在那，手扶着腰间枪套，漫不经心地冲他笑。  
“真巧啊。”布满纹身的手臂朝他伸过来。  
“巧个屁。”  
他吐出一口气，上前与对方击掌，顺势握住彼此冰凉的手，以确认对方相安无事。  
两人越过硝云弹雨，潜入被对方遗弃在角落的车里，莫关山一踩油门，驱车逃离危险区域。  
“你学车挺快的啊？”花臂见他熟练地绕弯，随口问了句。  
对方却没有回应。  
“喂，你怎么了？”  
红发青年扶着方向盘，双手用力到发抖。  
“妈的……”他牙齿也止不住颤抖，悔恨得不敢抬头，“我搞砸了。”  
花臂干巴巴地安慰，“你做得很好了。”  
“不是，是我搞砸了。”他狠狠砸了一下表盘，又扶着额角颤声道：“有人死了，还有那些货……怎么办，老丘……我搞砸了。”  
花臂没别的话好说了，伸手拍他的肩。  
从车外看上去仿佛亲密的拥抱。  
黑发人满脸寒霜地敲敲车窗。  
“下车。”  
红发人全身一震。  
贺天举着伞打开车门，轻而易举将人拽了出来。  
莫关山没有多少挣扎，站在他面前根本无地自容，“是我搞砸了。”  
海浪在脚边喘息匍匐。  
伞沿笼罩住那头明亮的红发，贺天很轻很轻地将手放在那发抖的肩膀上。  
“那你知道你错在哪了吗？”  
不远处一群医护人员正指挥全副武装的防爆人员卸货，口罩下皆是一副担惊受怕的神情。  
临行前贺天说过，这是批尚在开发的药剂，他却从未细想，即使是牢密的容器在激烈的碰撞下会有什么后果，绝不止血流成河千金散尽那么简单。  
四周人流有条不紊地穿行忙碌，两人站在清冷的路灯下。贺天虽然温声细语，训话却不留半点情面。  
花臂一见红发青年埋着头愧疚难当的模样，开车拎着人的后领提到自己身后。  
“你分配的任务，最大责任在你。”  
“说得很有道理。”贺天看也没看他一眼，“但我教我的人，关外人什么事？”  
他继续对莫关山说，“还有，以后你应该第一时间联系我，而不是找一个外人。”  
“是我自己来的。”花臂勉为其难地解释了一下。  
“哦？”贺天这回终于赏了对方一个眼神，“那丘哥和这件事的关系……很可疑了？”  
白发男人根本不吃他这套，“他腿伤了。带他回去休息。”  
“你哪来的消息？”  
“你没听见我说话吗？”花臂不耐道了。  
“又是你的’老相好’吧？”贺天轻笑。  
雨势渐大，他将伞移近莫关山那边，隔着雨帘低声嘲讽：“丘哥，小心后院起火。”  
莫关山知道贺天这次是真的有些怒火中烧了。  
尽管对方全然不提财物损失，字字句句只顾虑他本人的安危。但这次任何损失完全是他一个人的责任，没有半点借口。  
他记得贺天说这是他最重视的一笔生意，这批货虽然只是样品，为了谈判签约而备，本身已价值不菲，如果耽误了交易……  
但他半个字没问，问了对方肯定只会一笑了之。  
当晚贺天一夜未归，他也彻夜未眠。  
接下来的日子他像被点着了一样，拼得简直用力过猛，大概是那模样太张牙舞爪，甚至被人劝过不要太急功近利。  
在他最焦头烂额的时候，接到了花臂出意外的消息。  
这人可能真的闲不住，不知为什么去了趟临城，还在半路参了一脚当地的摩托车跑山赛。  
近日阴雨不断，山路崎岖泥泞，他跑赛时没出事，却在下山时刹车失灵，险些撞破护栏，幸好那里已接近山脚，偶遇过路的卡车载他去了医院。  
莫关山知道这件事的时候，花臂已经在医院躺了两天了，对方电话里的口气似乎是邀请他去临城游玩一样随意。  
贺天这次倒是一反常态，纵容地陪他去了趟临城。  
那间高级病房的门从旁滑开时，莫关山眼前一花，一个清秀的金发男孩坐在床边，半边身子倚在床上的男人身上，手上捻着一小块苹果，嬉笑着作势要喂他，白发男人面无表情地躲避着，眉宇间有几分不耐。  
“丘哥，你还好吧？”贺天率先开口，一脸嘲讽。  
两人回过头，花臂一脸诧异，那金发男孩原本春风满面的脸却刹那惨白，尴尬地直起身子。  
莫关山走近病床，花臂摔得破了点相，但气色还不错。来之前听说他一条腿骨裂，全身多处擦伤，现在看看的确没那么严重。  
他环视这间整洁宽敞的高级病房，两张床，沙发桌椅上堆满水果零食、杂志、平板PSP，两个粉嫩可爱的保温饭盒让他目光顿住。  
而那清瘦的金发少年一身白衣，身上有股好闻的柚子清香味，看上去清新又干净。  
看来这两天花臂被照顾得很好。  
床上的人不断用眼神暗示“你怎么带他来了”。  
莫关山耸耸肩，“你还好吧？”  
“没事。”花臂伸了个懒腰，“不过……”  
他装作不经意地瞥了眼黑发人，眸底生出冷意，“我的刹车从没坏过。”  
“很正常，”贺天反讽，“很多东西用得久了、年纪大了就容易出问题，大概该退休了。”  
“不见得。”花臂反驳，“我自己保养改装的，比某些花架子的新款牢靠多了。”  
两人一如既往地剑拔弩张。  
那金发男孩却始终满脸羞愧，边绞着手指边偷望红发人，像是做了对不起他的事。  
“丘哥，不介绍一下这位？”贺天笑道。  
“需要介绍吗？”花臂嗤笑着反问。  
被提到的少年连忙摆手，“我……我只是来帮忙的。”说着看了一眼莫关山，低头退到一边的角落。  
“是不是你干的？”莫关山望着病床上的人，低声质问身后的黑发人。  
“怎么可能。”  
他当然知道此刻的一切都是贺天设计的圈套。  
可他还是中招了。  
花臂为了他可以不管不顾在所不辞，为了他的安危赴汤蹈火。他却连对方出了事都没法第一时间知道，甚至没办法查清真相为他报仇。  
就算证实了幕后元凶是贺天，他大概也只能当面打人一顿出出气了。  
莫关山心灰意冷地想。  
他真该离花臂远一点了。  
“呵呵。”花臂从喉咙里挤出两声。  
“没有证据可不要诽谤。”贺天话音未落，门口又响起一个成熟男人的声音：“已经查到了，是比赛的庄家干的。”  
四人同时回头，黑发黑眸的人站在门口，高大的身躯遮住大半光线，与贺天五分神似的脸上表情冷峻。  
贺天笑意更深，“丘哥，你这里真是热闹啊。”  
贺呈皱眉看了一眼自己弟弟，冷冰冰的目光在房里扫视了一圈，最后还是停在白发人身上。  
贺家两位公子一起出现在这小城市的医院里，简直称得上蓬荜生辉了。  
花臂脸上只写满了无语。  
“那天跑山赛的庄家，是这块的地头蛇，在地下赛车圈也算小有名气。你那天当众下他的面子，他在你车上动了手脚。”贺呈一丝不苟地解释道。  
花臂无视他，刻意打了个哈欠，“我有点累了。”  
“我已经解决了。”贺呈脚步顿住，眼睁睁看着角落里的金发少年熟练地放下床头，细细替人掖好被子。  
“我就是来跟你说一声……马上就走。”黑发男人垂下头。  
说是要走，双脚还是定在房内，深深凝视病床上的人。  
房里五人各怀心事，气氛凝固。  
“丘哥好好休息吧，我们先走一步。”贺天开口打破沉默，揽住莫关山的肩。  
“咳。”花臂疯狂用眼神拜托莫关山留下来。  
红发人看了看面色冷硬的贺呈，又瞅了眼汗涔涔的金发少年，这两人谁都比自己有资格留在这。  
“我晚点再来看你。”他挣开贺天，“年纪大了就安分点吧你。”  
“去你的。”两人默契地碰了一下拳，旁若无人。  
贺天和莫关山在贺氏投资的私人会所用了晚餐，贺天心情简直出奇的好，在饭桌上话头不断。  
“没想到，你的丘哥还挺受欢迎的。”  
“是你干的吗？”莫关山满脸阴沉，“说实话。”  
贺天收起笑容，目光暗沉，“如果是我，他连一根骨头都不会剩。”  
莫关山也放下筷子，“我最后问一遍，到底是不是你？”  
四目相接，贺天的眼里闪过危险的光。  
“不是。”  
“好。”莫关山点头，重新拿起筷子。  
贺天咳了两声，从身后的酒柜取出一杯清酒，“早说了，你的丘哥不是省油的灯。”他给两人倒满，“你离他远点吧。”  
莫关山重重放下碗，“能安静吃饭吗？”  
“好了好了，吃饭。”贺天像个苦口婆心的老父亲，“别想那么多了。”他给对方夹了半碗菜。  
莫关山这消沉模样多半是为了那白发男人，说不准还有吃醋的成分在里面，贺天握紧酒杯，极力抑制住体内的嗜血本能。  
晚上贺天出门跟贺呈一起处理那位地头蛇的遗留问题，莫关山起身熟练地翻墙而出。

第二天清晨，贺天和莫关山动身回S市，临行前最后去了一趟医院。  
太阳初升，值班护士为他们刷卡，一股似曾相识的香水味从门缝飘出。  
门一寸一寸滑开，金灿灿的阳光流淌过床沿，那少年的长发如金子般夺目。  
他乖巧安静地缩在白发男人怀里，像只毛发纯美的小猫，以一种小心又依恋的姿态，紧紧搂住那肌肉结实的胳膊。  
白皙清秀的少年与高大健壮的成熟男人相拥而眠，一眼看过去丝毫不情色淫靡，反而格外般配。  
莫关山无视贺天恶意满满的笑容，在门前看了一会，扯扯嘴角，安静地转身退开。  
黑发人紧跟上去。  
两人在楼梯转角处“巧遇”另一个贺家人，他面上依然无懈可击，冷硬如石木，如果忽略满眼的血丝，和脚边落了一地的烟头。  
莫关山和花臂一样对这人没什么好感，转过脸去。  
“你们要回去了？”贺呈碾熄烧到手指的烟头。  
贺天并不打算理会他，嘲讽地笑了一下，转身就走。  
“贺天，里面那个是什么人？”贺呈在他身后追问。  
“我听不懂你在说什么。”  
“我只想知道，那个人是什么样的。”贺呈放软语气。  
贺天一脸鄙夷地走了，莫关山也只来得及回头看一眼，那高大的黑发男人低头按揉眉骨，掩不去一身疲惫沧桑。

“莫仔，你猜丘哥跟那个新欢在一起多久了？”回程路上，贺天那股得意劲还没消下去。  
莫关山根本懒得理他。  
那少年的来历他昨晚也打听清楚了，小时候被执行任务的花臂顺手救过一次，惦记这救命恩人到现在。家境充裕，名牌大学毕业，花臂回国后不久便千里迢迢调来S市，对他穷追猛打，前阵子逞强跟着人练车跑山还不小心受了伤。但因祸得福坐上了花臂的车。  
虽然这次重逢无外乎某些人的刻意安排，但他对花臂的心意应该是不是假的。至少那处处细节流露出的关怀温柔是装不出的。就算真有什么问题，另一个姓贺的八成也不会袖手旁观。  
反正他是乐见其成的。  
“你觉得不觉得，那个新欢很像一个人。”  
莫关山毫无兴趣地摇摇头。  
“像见一。”  
他用眼角瞥了贺天一眼。  
当年热情开朗的见一的确很得花臂欢心，应该说那种性格对他们这种社交障碍的人都有天然的吸引力，很少有能抗拒的。  
——连贺天本人也未能幸免。  
“那你还挺慷慨的，”莫关山讽刺，“真是以己度人。”  
贺天反应了一会，试探着问了句：“你吃醋？”那笑容竟有点受宠若惊的欢喜。  
莫关山彻底无语了，无视那张笑得发傻的脸，专心看窗外风景。  
“莫仔，我有没有说过，你进步了很多。”  
莫关山没有回头，却悄悄挺直背脊。  
“你很有担当，行动力强，反应也算快，这些从以前一直没变过。”贺天以上位者的身份冷静道，“现在你会有意控制自己的情绪，能多想一步了，比以前进步了很多。”  
莫关山慢慢转过脸，“真的吗？”  
贺天与那双澄澈专注的双眸对视，认真地点头，“你看，你现在已经不怕坐车了。”  
莫关山怔住。  
胃里一阵惯性的翻江倒海，他捂住嘴，闭眼抑制下去。  
自从贺天让他去学车，他的PTSD症状逐渐消退。  
原来人在专注时真的可以忘记一切。  
或者说，时间治愈一切伤痕。  
他甚至记不起当初被困车里求死不能的煎熬，却始终提醒自己一切都是面前这个人当初刻意的弃卒保车。  
他不允许自己忘了这是个毫无感情的冷血动物。  
“我知道了。”他回过头，不再讲话。

尽管贺天在成年后算得上老谋深算，这些年来大小事情都称得上算无遗策，但在莫关山的事上他总是再三失误。  
那金发少年和花臂一同回城的消息，几乎和莫关山深夜溜去医院的事一起传到他耳里。  
那家医院和贺氏旗下的药厂合作密切，复健处占了一整栋大楼，唯一亮着的窗户后，高壮的男人在跑步机上艰难踏步，双臂紧握扶手，红发青年在一旁紧张地为他调整速度。  
走了一个小时，莫关山扶着大汗淋漓的男人趟在举重床上，自己一屁股坐在地板上喘气。  
花臂一边举杠铃一边嘲笑他体力差。  
莫关山白了他一眼，起身将湿毛巾搭在他脖子上，简单粗暴地抹了一通，跟擦碗似的。  
花臂无奈地扯开毛巾，手小心地探向他的大腿，最后指间堪堪停在伤处一厘外的距离。  
“你的腿？”  
“没什么。”莫关山退开一步，不动声色，“练完趁早回去吧。”他顿了一下，“你家还有人在等你。”  
“你不用这样吧。”花臂失笑，手握成全拳收回去，正色道：“复健过吗？”  
“……有吧。”  
当年他肉体精神都极度消沉，不怎么注意自己的恢复状况，行尸走肉般恢复走路，然后开始日复一日的工作，碌碌无为的这几年也并没有高强度地使用过大腿肌肉。  
但现在不可同日而语，他这条腿一直在拖他的后腿。  
“一起复健呗。”花臂指了指地上的软垫，“想继续练吗？”他站起身，靠单腿毫不费力地走到软垫上，“我陪你练。”  
莫关山只当他在开玩笑，“别闹了。”  
“我也瘸了一条腿。”他郑重地鞠了一躬，弯下身作准备姿势，“来吧。”  
莫关山赤脚踏上垫子，抬腿就踹向对方唯一支点，花臂却单膝撑地，下潜抱摔，一声闷响后，红发人已背朝地砸在软垫上，胸腔如被震碎，无法呼吸。  
“太轻敌了。”白发人等他自己站起来，“我以前，人称‘基王’。”  
“靠，妈的智障。”莫关山笑骂。  
“不是只有贺天会打架。”花臂轻哼，“我还是他第一个柔术老师呢。”  
“所以呢？”从头到尾关贺天屁事。  
“你眼里不是只有他吗？”  
“少放屁。”  
“你太想追上他了。”花臂直话直说，“也太在乎他怎么看你了。”  
这阵子红发人的焦躁急迫简直写在脸上。  
“我真没有。”莫关山抚额，“你知道的。”  
“只有你自己知道。”  
“靠，别练了，回去吧。”莫关山已经意兴阑珊，“别让人家等了。”  
“别那么急把我往外推。”花臂突然忧伤起来。  
“你他妈比人家大了一轮多了，能有点B数吗？”莫关山推来那个让白发人深恶痛绝的轮椅，“自己滚回去。”  
“我说的事，记得考虑一下。”花臂说完，一脸生无可恋地操控着轮椅走了。

贺天从医院监控录像里看到这些，只恨自己没有将白发男人挫骨扬灰。  
莫关山显然一点都不在乎花臂跟谁睡过没有，简直恨不得这个好哥哥早日嫁出去。  
他们依然像兄弟般相处。莫关山出了事那个人依然会恬不知耻地赶过来，那个人也赢得了莫关山全部的信任和坦诚。  
他看得懂莫关山眼里那种嘲讽，好像他玷污了这两位那纯洁高尚的关系一样。似乎他做什么都离间不了两人。  
莫关山在每次任务后只对那个人第一时间报平安，在复健期间只对那个人倾诉自己的挫败疲惫，只对那个人敞开心扉，只把背后交给那个人。  
明明在是那个位置上的人应该是他。  
两人毫无芥蒂的样子让贺天嫉妒得快发疯了。  
他真的要疯了。


	19. Chapter 19

最近莫关山放在办公桌抽屉的书，从专升本教材变成了餐厅经营类，那间新餐厅终于竣工，贺天试探性地邀请他去新餐厅参观，红发人却兴致缺缺地拒绝了。  
贺氏IT部门的人在他的搜索记录里发现了有关S国和餐饮业的关键字。  
“真的不去看一眼吗？”  
“这种时候，我真没心情搞餐厅，过段时间吧。”  
连莫关山也会敷衍人了。  
花臂和莫关山简直如出一辙的直肠子，他没费什么功夫就查到花臂最近贷了一笔款，这人以朋友的名义在S国买了一套公寓，大概看中了附近商圈的地皮，他料想这位一时也付不起全款，光是提了那么一句就让莫关山蠢蠢欲动朝思暮想起来。而他精心奉上的一切却被不屑一顾。  
那天他独自站在那崭新的门面前，他一直想让莫关山取个名字，对方没有半点兴趣，最后只能临时提上“关山有木”四个字，并不是什么像样的餐厅名字，他始终指望莫关山能来看一眼，里面每一寸每一厘，他都盼望君心悦之。  
可惜折枝移木平山海，君亦不知。

花臂那个在S国的朋友最近又开始接单运货了，被他折腾了一通居然还是不见棺材不落泪。贺天扫过那列货机航班号，第一班正是下半年最重要的交货期，那批险些被莫关山搞砸的货。  
这批货光研发期就长达六年，是他接手贺氏以来第一个力排众议独自负责的项目，也算是第一个属于他自己的项目，他家人既没什么耐性，也对制药没半点兴趣。这次如果成功了自然收益惊人前景大好；如果失败，他不仅在一些人面前丢了份，少说十年内没法再碰这块领域。  
这些事，他都跟莫关山一五一十地讲过。  
原来那个人真的学会自私学会卑鄙了。  
贺天在诺大的会议室里走着神，面上依然冷若冰霜，看上去还是令人望之胆寒的贺总。  
目之所及一片混沌的黑灰蓝，勾心斗角和贪婪野心交杂着，蛰伏在衣冠楚楚的躯壳下，他冷峻的眼神触到玻璃外那片暖色后瞬间消融。  
即使如此，他还是不想失去眼前唯一的亮色。  
贺天终于耐心耗尽，在收货前一天强行将人带到了新餐厅。  
人烟稀少的午夜，这里依然灯火通明，黄色为主的装潢比设计图上更明亮鲜艳，整体设计活泼大方，内里又处处精巧，像令人一见便忍不住进门一探究竟。  
莫关山手扶着门把，却没办法推开。  
门把手上方，半边门刻着“关山有木 My Mountain With Trees”，半边门挂着“Don’t Close”的牌子。  
左右连成一句Don’t Close My Mountain。  
莫关山收回手，后退一步。  
“不喜欢吗？”贺天低头轻笑，额发盖住眼睛。  
“我真的没心情。”莫关山捂着头，苦恼道，“你他妈的别再搞这些了。”  
他装作看不出对方眼里的狂风骤雨，“有意思吗？你觉得我会要吗？”  
“那就是不喜欢了。”贺天点点头，推门走进去，顺手拿起门口的装饰花瓶，脸上平淡得像在检阅成品，手却高高扬了起来。  
“靠，你发什么疯？！”莫关山反应过来，冲上前拦在门口，“想砸死人？”  
“你先让开一下。”贺天的语气表情相当平静，他的眼神却让莫关山不敢直视，“不喜欢没关系，拆掉重来就行。我有时间，也不缺钱。”  
“你他妈发疯能死到一边去吗？”莫关山张开手臂，隔着玻璃怒吼，“别老在我跟前演戏！”  
“莫仔，我是说真的。”贺天笑着垂下手臂，莫关山还没松一口气，黑发人推门走出来，在他身侧狠狠砸了下去，“我没发疯。”  
那巨响震得莫关山全身一抖，碎渣稀疏落下，材料牢固的玻璃门从缺口处龟裂开来，贺天掂了掂那个看上去造价不菲的花瓶，又加了几成力气砸了第二下，蜘蛛网般的裂痕让那排Don’t close mountain四分五裂。  
身后那排保镖没有半点反应，莫关山冷汗直下，下意识扑上去抱住对方的手臂，“住手！”  
那条手臂肌肉紧绷青筋凸起，他知道比力气没法和这人抗衡，“我他妈没有不喜欢！”  
那硬邦邦的肌肉松懈了一点，贺天低头紧盯着两人相叠的手，迟疑道：“真的吗？”  
“你他妈的，先松手行吗？”莫关山用尽力气试着掰开对方的手指，最后他两手都脱力了，这人动都没动一下，“操，你是人吗？”  
“你真的没有不喜欢吗？”  
“真的真的！”那你为什么总是要走？  
贺天无声地质问。  
红发人显然被吓得不轻，那胆战心惊的模样，活像只小动物遇到失控发疯的大怪兽，贺天不由自主地笑出声。  
“那你到底不喜欢哪里？我去改。”贺天松开花瓶，牢牢扣住对方冰凉的手指，“我说真的，我会改的。”  
只要你留下来。  
莫关山沉默了一会，“你先别发疯，先冷静点我们再谈。”边说边一点一点拔出自己的手。  
“我很冷静。”  
“松手！”  
对方手心的冷汗渐渐沾湿了两个人，贺天到最后不得不任对方从指缝间滑走。  
“你他妈先去治病吧！”莫关山心有余悸，转身就走，边走边低声念着“他妈的，发什么病。老子又不是吓大的。”  
“莫仔，你去哪？”贺天跟在他身后，声音里藏不住紧张。  
“回去睡觉！”莫关山背影一抖，走得更快了。  
“那你别走行吗？”  
此时身前的红发人打了个喷嚏，他低微的呢喃消散于夜风中。  
冬天要来了。

终于到了至关重要的那天，原本该在交货现场坐镇的贺天早早回到家。  
今天“正好”也是莫关山父母复查的日子，莫关山离开公司便直接去了医院。  
他坐在客厅沙发上，一边拿着笔记本工作一边安静等待。  
这套房哪怕加上所有保镖佣人都显得空旷，他以前一个人住的时候就显得空旷；如今多了三个住户，终于热闹了不少。如今又只剩他一个人，连泛着冷光的秒针溜走的声音都听得清清楚楚。  
离那班货机预定的起飞时间越来越近。  
守在医院的人马没有任何消息，他怀疑着那头全军覆没的可能，正准备通知下面加派人手，一不小心拿到私人手机，指尖碰到最近通话记录的第一个，那头响起通话占线的忙音。  
他挂了电话，低头编辑短信。  
[莫仔，回来吃饭吗？]  
[我在家等你]  
[你走不掉的，回来吧]  
[留下来不好吗？]  
……  
大概因为知道对方不会看，也无所顾忌。  
他一连发了好多条，接着一动不动地坐在那，盯着那扇紧闭的大门，就像看着丢失了钥匙的枷锁，在这个冷清寂寥的地方，永久地为他行刑。  
此时寂静的房间一声轻响，那扇门缓缓划开，一抹灿烂的红色出现在视线里。  
他一时间忘了身在何处。  
莫关山如往常一样一脸不耐烦，低着头快步走进门。  
“莫仔，”贺天起身上前一步，又有些不知所措地站定，“你……你回来了？”  
莫关山回了他一个“你他妈废话”的眼神。  
他睁大眼睛，似乎在确认那是不是莫关山本人。  
“这是什么？”贺天反应迟缓的模样看起来有些滑稽，可此时莫关山也没空搭理他。  
“冰箱的菜不新鲜。”红发人提着几袋食材，没好气地回了句，径直走进厨房。  
“你……还没吃晚饭？”贺天站在厨房门口，一脸震惊。  
“我妈脖子那块癌细胞有点扩散，我爸陪她住院检查，不跟我吃晚饭了。”莫关山背对着他捣鼓那堆菜。  
“你……要做饭？”贺天怀疑自己出现幻觉了。  
“不是你他妈一直发短信吵老子的吗？！”莫关山看起来恨不得拿刀剁碎他。  
贺天头晕目眩，只觉得眼前的一切不像真的，这个人是七年前的莫关山吗？  
“莫仔……”他试探着伸出手，双臂习惯性地收拢，将那背影拥在怀里。  
和记忆里一样瘦削柔韧，像一柄温润的钝剑，却又坚韧得无法摧折。  
“滚开。”莫关山这次没有直接将锅扣在他头上，随意一招肘击打发了他，“老子做自己的晚饭，一人份！”  
贺天终于恢复了清醒，看了一眼灶台上堆满的食材，对“一人份”而言显然超标了，他敏锐地注意了土豆和牛肉，开心地笑起来。  
“你菜买多了，分我点。”没等对方反应，眼疾手快地提走那两袋，“我做我的晚饭，你做你的。”  
两人在宽敞的厨房各踞一角，莫关山熟练地动作着，贺天却如临大敌地对付简单的食材。  
他紧绷的样子太难见，莫关山不由得多看了两眼。  
垂下的刘海盖住如墨的眼睫，深色衬衫被卷起，小臂线条依然优美，这样专注的侧脸，和那年在他家包饺子的少年竟渐渐重合。  
其实不看那双眼睛，他和当年就像是一个人。  
可惜颇受上天眷顾的贺二少也并不是无所不能的，他给自己的手开了几道口也没能赶上专业厨师的速度，莫关山轻松炒完两个菜，他才刚刚开火下锅，等他端着菜出去，红发人已经在桌边剔牙了。  
桌上那几盘菜没动几口，他看了两样，忍不住笑了。  
“做多了，吃不完。”莫关山这样说话的时候，还像以前那个口是心非的可爱小屁孩。  
“那我可以吃你剩下的吗？”贺天顺着他的话给他台阶下，摆好自己的菜，“你也可以吃我的。”  
莫关山冷哼一声，算作答应。  
贺天笑嘻嘻挤到他身旁，指指那盘炖牛肉，“尝尝这道。”  
莫关山瞅了两眼对方手上没包扎的伤口，勉强忍住“老子不想中毒”的话，面无表情地尝了一口。  
下一刻红发人冷硬的表情彻底龟裂。  
“我一直想让你亲口尝尝，”贺天也随手给自己夹了一筷子，“果然你马上就能发现。”他兴致缺缺地咽下，“……还是差一点，可惜了……”  
莫关山勉强咽下那口菜，喉头哽塞，他颤声道：“这样已经……可以了。”  
刚刚入口的刹那，他自己甚至分辨不出区别。  
其实中秋节那天他就察觉到了，贺天对他献宝的那道炖牛肉，煮法和调味都在刻意模仿他。  
他只是想不到对方可以做到这种程度。  
“差一点点就是彻底失败，你是厨师，应该比我懂。”贺天笑着摇摇头。  
哪怕他记忆力再好，再天资聪颖，哪怕尝试几千几万次，还是没办法还原当初的味道——莫关山给他做的第一道菜的味道。  
就像他看遍红尘万丈，尝遍弱水三千，也不会找到一个完全一样的莫关山。  
差之毫厘失之千里。  
到最后他几乎试到味蕾麻痹，还是不得不承认自己的确对这方面没有半点天分。  
贺天不着痕迹地抹去指间的血迹，尝了几口莫关山亲手做的菜。  
“可能我真没天分吧。”他难得露出挫败的表情，“有人吃一次就能马上做出一样的。”  
“傻逼吧，”莫关山习惯性地骂道，“本来就是个弱智，别妄想赶上我了。”说着说着声音又颤抖起来，“这样……这样已经……不错了。”  
“是吗？”贺天一双好看的眼睛又亮起来，“我虽然没什么天分，不过够努力啊。”他搁在桌上的手缓缓移近，指尖蛇一样攀上对方的，又慢慢握紧，止住对方不可抑制的抖动，“莫师傅来教我吗？”  
他生性如此，简直可以说先天不良；更糟的是从出生到现在，也从来没有人教过他该怎么做——无论是下厨还是付出感情。  
[你不教我怎么会？]他只愿意一个人教他。  
此时摆在桌边的工作手机突兀地震起来。  
莫关山如梦初醒般抽回手，同时收起自己几乎溃不成军的表情。  
贺天看了一眼来电显示，立刻挂掉。  
那手机又契而不舍地响起来。  
“怎么不接电话？”红发人直勾勾地盯着他，这回贺天毫不犹豫地关了机。  
“先把这顿饭吃完吧。”贺天一脸淡定，“我现在很冷静，我们谈谈？”  
“万一有急事呢？”红发人漠不关心地说。  
“我没急事。”贺天埋头大口吞咽对方亲手煮的菜，一副乐在其中的样子，似乎世界上再没有比吃完这顿饭更重要的事。  
下一秒，管家举着手机一脸慌张地冲进饭厅。  
“贺少！”  
“怎么那么冒失？”贺天一皱眉，那年近半百的管家已不敢讲话，只双手捧着那手机弯下身，脸上布满汗滴，一副天塌了的模样。  
“贺少……”  
“这里不能随便进，我说过不止一次了。”贺天回过头继续夹菜，“出去吧。下次别再犯了。”  
管家战战兢兢地退了出去。  
莫关山放下筷子，“有事先去忙吧。”  
“我现在要忙的事就是跟你聊天。”  
贺天将饭菜扫荡了大半，转头从冰柜里取出两瓶红酒，起身时他瞥了一眼桌下，一双瘦削的手紧揪着裤料不放。  
“你最近到底在焦躁什么？”黑发人熟练而优雅地开瓶，加上冰块，给两人倒满，“说出来，我可以帮你。”  
“没什么。”莫关山移开视线。  
从窗口看下去，小批人马已匆匆聚集在大门口，被别墅的保镖拦在外面，两方人马对峙，似乎下一秒就要拔枪。  
大概真的是有天大的事发生了。  
黑发人长臂一伸，大手挡住他视线，“别管那些。你跟我说实话。”  
莫关山愣了一下，“你帮不了我。”  
“不说说看怎么知道？”  
“我想离开这里，你能帮吗？”  
“为什么要走？”转眼间贺天已三杯下肚，他低笑着晃动酒杯，“留在这里有什么不好？说出来，我们商量看看。”  
莫关山背后已被汗水浸透，咬紧下唇。  
“我说过很多次，只要你跟我开口，其实我什么都会给……”贺天轻叹。  
“那我问你，”莫关山像是下了什么决心，“你对我做的这些屁事，到底什么意思？”  
“你觉得呢？”  
莫关山最烦他这样没诚意的反问，一拍桌子，“现在是我他妈在问你！”  
他克制着自己发怒的冲动，“算了，我也不是很在乎。我不管你是愧疚还是别的什么。老子真他妈不想做你的狗，收起你的狗链子吧。”  
“我都是为你好，你会明白的。”贺天双颊微红，笑得醉意熏然，“再说，到底是谁被拴住了……”  
“你说什么？”莫关山反问。  
贺天咳了两声，“其实你实在不想住这里，也可以。”贺天又喝空了一杯，“‘山海天关’那栋楼，本来就是为你备的。是时候了，搬去去住吧。”  
“是什么时候了？”莫关山警惕道。  
贺天歪着头笑，“你猜啊？还是你早就知道了？”  
莫关山变了脸色，他来回呼吸数次，声音冷下来，“丘哥住院的时候，带我见了一个人。”  
“你那天晚上果然溜出去见他了。”贺天不满道，似乎根本不在乎那个人是谁。  
“是老秘。”  
黑发人终于变了一点脸色。  
“这些年他过得不太好。”莫关山一直盯着对方的脸色，“他告诉了我一些事。”  
“哦，是吗？”贺天装作不经意地看了一眼窗外。  
“我爸没把他那部分股权转给你。”莫关山不自在地咳了两声，“还有，你是在拿我们一家人做靶子？”  
贺天眼底的疑惑一闪而过。  
“别他妈装了，”莫关山冷笑，“我根本不信你，我爸也不信，还让我盯着你。你能忍我们才是见鬼了。”  
“我从来没找叔叔要过什么股权。”贺天不太情愿地开口解释，“他好像是对我有点误会，不过很快会解开的。”  
莫关山半个字也不信，“做你的狗是什么下场，当我不知道？”  
贺天不算暴君，却比暴君更理智残酷。当年助贺太子登基的功臣如今所剩寥寥，老秘也好，拳赛老板也好，终究难逃狡兔死走狗烹的命运。  
接下来也许就是莫家父子。  
“你的丘哥怎么会和他搭上，我倒是很怀疑。”贺天眉头紧锁，又开始反咬一口，似乎开始紧张了。  
“‘老秘’本人都出现在我眼前了，你觉得我会信谁？”  
老秘那张受尽折磨的脸让莫关山震颤不已，他相信莫父的震撼更不下于他，毕竟两人曾是生死之交。  
老秘警告他们，贺家人的掌控欲到了极致。  
莫父始终留着一份防心，不肯交出最后的筹码，这是贺二少绝不能忍的。贺天索性将他所有的财产继承人都控制起来，到时候要杀要剐，要扔给敌人作饵，也不过是他一张嘴的事。  
[要么乖乖被他全盘控制，要么就离他远点。否则，我就是前车之鉴]  
对于贺天这阵子尽心尽力的维护，老秘认为是“物尽其用”。饵喂得够大才能引蛇出洞。  
而莫关山脑内不断回放贺天一脸镇定的砸店的画面。  
贺天闭上眼，“老秘当年算是救了你一命，我不会主动害他。我对你们一家也没什么企图。”  
莫关山只冷眼看着他试图辩驳又无可奈何的模样。  
“算了，这事我自己解决。”贺天大概真的对“解释”这件事深感无力，起身开了第二瓶酒，尝了两口剩菜，“菜凉了，我去热一下。”  
这下莫关山终于有些诧异了。  
“还有一瓶酒没喝完。”楼下喧闹不已，甚至传来兵刃相接的声音，贺天全然不理，专心倒酒。  
“除了这件事，还有哪里不满意？”  
“你……”莫关山怔怔地望着对方如同醉生梦死的模样，“你他妈疯了？”  
贺天手指上的伤口一直没包扎，刚刚开瓶时又裂开了一点，剔透的玻璃杯内外皆是一片鲜红。  
莫关山移开视线，不忍直视一般。  
这人到底是太疯狂还是太强大，明明已经天下大乱，他居然能不动如山地坐在这，睁着眼看自己血流不止，看自己几年的心血和盈千累万的财物付诸东流。  
贺天见状故意抬手舔了一下手指，邪笑着举杯伸到他眼前，“你还一口没喝呢，干杯？”  
莫关山端起酒杯，他握得太用力，红色液体一滴滴洒出来，沾染他瓷白的手。  
贺天以为对方又想泼自己一脸，却见莫关山抬手一口饮尽，紧接着又握住刚开封的酒瓶，悉数倒在一桌冒着热气的菜肴上。  
“别吃了，你走吧。”莫关山随手将空酒瓶扔到地上，长长地吁了一口气，“再晚就来不及了。”  
贺天瞥了一眼客厅的摆钟，“小莫仔，敬业点吧。”对着酒味刺鼻一片狼藉的菜，他继续举筷，甘之如饴，“演技差就算了，你是来拖住我的，不是来赶我走的。”  
“你早知道……”莫关山心里一沉。  
“没那么早。”一小时前他还以为这人会和花臂远走高飞。  
“那你……”莫关山眼角灼痛难当，胸口更闷得发疼，“你他妈为什么不走？”  
“你让我……先吃完这顿饭吧。”贺天眯起朦胧醉眼，神色却偏执得近乎疯狂，他仔细夹出盘底的剩菜，延续和莫关山这最后的几分钟。  
对他而言，此时此刻的确没有比这顿饭更重要的事了。  
只一眼就激得莫关山失去理智，他起身拽住对方的衣领，“我出卖了你，你的货被截了，所有人都在外面等你！你早知道对吧？”见贺天笑着不反驳，他再也控制不住，“那你他妈的，还呆在这干什么？快点滚！”  
“我是让你学着自私一点、卑鄙一点。”贺天慢条斯理地咽下食物，“可你在这方面的天分也真的是不行啊。”  
“我他妈……又不是你。”莫关山喘息。  
“是啊，你不是我，却一直在学我。”所有餐盘都已见底，贺天轻轻搁下筷子，“还老是揣测我。”  
莫关山无力地松开手，满脸痛苦地吸气，连简单的呼吸都变得困难。  
他想起自己那天在冰冷的甲板上，站在风口浪尖，所有人都在等他的指令，他脑海第一时间想起的却是贺天的脸。  
不止那次，每次身陷危机，每次心生胆怯，每次犹豫退缩，他第一个想到的都是贺天；如果那个人在会怎么做，他能做到跟那个人一样吗，他能成为那样的人吗。  
哪怕他对贺天不会再谈任何感情，也依然无法移走心里那个Ares，无法摆脱骨子里对力量的渴望。  
“你他妈……就那么喜欢看一只残废的狗追着你跑吗？”他喉头酸涩。  
贺天苦笑，“你看，又在恶意揣测我了。”  
“其实我知道你在想什么。”莫关山的脸颊在酒精的作用下泛着红光，声音却彻骨冰冷，“你放不下一条老追着你跑的狗，大概没有谁追着你跑过那么久了吧。所以跑回来把他拴牢了。”他继续着自己的“恶意揣测”，“但是栓住后你又担心自己反而会被一条狗牵绊住，你不想有任何软肋，所以决定玩够了直接杀掉。”  
“你真是这么想我的？”贺天脸上再无半点笑意。  
“被我说中了？”莫关山与他对视。  
片刻的沉默，贺天突然扶着额头大笑起来，“你到底在想什么啊？小说读多了？”  
他几乎笑出眼泪，“莫仔，杀人对你来说可能很难，但对我来说是最简单的。”黑发人抬起头，眼角仍带着笑，“不过死了有什么用呢？死了就能当不存在吗？死了就能忘记吗？”  
莫关山退后一步，汗毛竖起。  
这时门口一阵耸人的响动，有人大力踹门，不一会竟传来子弹撞击的砰砰声。  
“是谁？”红发人紧张地走向门口。  
门口站着贺家另一位少爷，脸色前所未有的难看，无感情的眼睛淡淡扫过莫关山。  
那大概是他第一次正眼看这个人，好像连鄙夷都懒得施舍，简直将他当作祸国殃民的妖物，可这迷惑纣王的妲己看起来又无任何可取之处。  
“你竟然还在这胡闹。”贺呈话里带着怒气，“老窝都快被人端了。”  
贺天回头看向莫关山。  
如果不是动到了贺氏根基，一直冷眼旁观他出丑的家人不可能出面——他带莫关山去过那酒店顶层。  
莫关山低着头，没有迎向他的视线。  
“还不快走，你知道……”贺呈怒斥。  
“少罗嗦。”贺天不耐地打断他，又回头对莫关山温和地笑了笑，“莫仔，我去办点事。你先去‘山海天关’吧。”  
他在踏出门前悠悠叹了一口气，“这顿饭的时间……真的太短了。”

莫关山被随扈押上车，副驾驶座竟响起一个熟悉的吊儿郎当的声音。  
“哟，小红毛。”前面金灿灿的脑袋回过来，满脸兴奋，“你还真牛逼，我好久没见贺日天吃过瘪了。连他哥都被逼出来了。”  
“怎么是你？”  
“我来帮忙的，护送太子妃啊。”见一嬉皮笑脸。  
“闪开。”莫关山一脸凶恶，还当对方是当初那个咋咋呼呼的少年，“不然别怪我不客气。”  
车已驶上山路，即将抵达“山海天关”，他扳动门把，竟试图开门跳车。  
“喂喂喂，你是要跟我殉情？”见一回头阻止他。  
此时车辆猛地减速，见一险些一头撞上扶手。  
山路狭窄，前方横着辆全副武装的越野车。  
金发少年见状不慌不忙，笑着从腰间抽出枪，司机也熟练地举枪，齐齐对准对方的驾驶座。  
结果对方完全不忌讳见家少爷，先声夺人，一击射穿他们的防弹玻璃，司机闪躲不及，肩膀中弹，顿时血流如注。他勉力转着方向盘，过弯进入另一条窄小岔路。  
“还好吗？”莫关山从后面按住司机的背，看上去非常冷静，“我跟你换位置，见一掩护我们。”  
所幸车内空间宽敞，司机勉强应了一声，调整驾驶座位后移，忍痛挪到后座，莫关山则敏捷地跨过座位间隙。  
两人一交换位置，莫关山关上自动档，一踩油门，全速向山下冲去。  
“喂，你开去哪？”身后追兵越离越远，见一却更急了，“援兵马上就来了……”  
“去找我爸妈。”莫关山从倒视镜看了一眼后座流血不止的人，“后车厢有医药箱。”  
“靠，你他妈别一意孤行了。”见一要抓狂了，“你这样我们都得死。”  
“我找个地方放你们下去。”他一贯地油盐不进，谁的话都不打算听，“跟你们没关系。”  
马已脱缰，他们的路线彻底脱离贺天原本的计划。  
身后追兵换了两波，竟无人能赶上马力全开的莫关山。  
“红毛你能告诉你到底要去哪吗？你冷静点好吗车神哥？”见一的语气全然不如讲的话轻快，他紧握着枪，始终盯着窗外。  
他们已离开市区，驶向人烟稀少的郊区。  
这种地方，适合毁尸灭迹或者远走高飞。  
“你这样我和他都会被贺天宰了的。”见一挠着自己束紧的长发，后悔被贺天骗来参合这档子事。  
后座的司机已止了血，也是满脸视死如归。  
“刚刚你们自己不走。”  
“与其被他弄死，我宁愿跟着你。”  
莫关山不再说话，目光坚定，心如铁石，车速已飙过200。  
“红毛，我说真的，你这次不该跟我叔叔一起坑贺日天的。”街灯一盏盏滑过那双蓝眼睛，泛着冷光，“我叔叔不是好人。”  
莫关山偏了一下头，“我没跟你叔叔说过话。”  
“难道是蛇立？”  
莫关山三缄其口。  
他只是把自己知道的如实告诉了老秘和父亲，剩下的全由他们决定。不管是谁，能拖住贺天一时就足够他逃脱了。可这地盘敢跟贺家作对的还能有谁呢？  
见一突然紧张地看了一眼后视镜，第三波追兵到了，显然与前两波不是一个路数，上来便朝他们开火。  
尽管车速和风速让子弹无计可施，对方的武器非同寻常，一击不成又触发二次爆炸，莫关山尽力躲避攻击，速度渐渐降下来。  
那车队逐渐与他们拉近距离。  
“操。”见一掂了掂手里的子弹匣，回头准备回击。  
下一刻，后方响起一阵风驰电掣的声响，后视镜里一个高大男人骑着机车横在路中央，紧接着数十辆机车陆续停在他周围，引擎齐齐发出轰鸣，如万军齐发，为他们拦路挡住对方的攻击。  
莫关山整个愣住。  
这个人明明应该带着他的小男友搭上那班货机离开了。  
那男人背对着他，抬起手臂比了个手势，大拇指朝下，似乎在责怪他骗自己差点当逃兵。  
那逐渐缩小的背影看上去骄傲又洒脱。  
莫关山闭了闭眼，狠下心，再次开足马力。  
见一满脸惊奇。  
这时贺天的电话终于打了过来，见一可一点都不想被这人骂，直接开了公放。  
“马上停下来。”贺天不复之前的温和，极其严厉地命令道，“现在不是你任性的时候。”  
莫关山并不讲话，目视前方，一意孤行。  
贺天偏执成狂，他又何尝不是不撞南墙不回头。  
“莫关山！”这是他第一次听贺天这样叫他的名字，这样气急败坏，这样风度全无。  
“没有人会带你离开！你想和你父母一起死吗？”  
莫关山始终不曾转开视线，前方路灯稀疏，乌云密布，前路一片黑茫茫，一眼看不到尽头，似乎下一刻便能将他吞噬。  
“是吗？”他紧握变速杆。  
离开了贺天他就像只上了岸的鱼，只配可笑地挣扎，他也像鱼一样，不到停止呼吸的一刻就不愿放弃挣动——只要能逃离贺天，哪怕多一秒也好。  
“停下吧红毛，贺日天不会害你。”见一在一旁诚恳地劝道。  
莫关山不再说话。  
“莫仔，我不勉强你了。”  
贺天像是彻底被打败了，丢盔弃甲般，“你想去哪、想跟谁在一起都可以，不想看到我也可以。停下吧。”  
天边一道闪电劈下，大雨将至。  
莫关山只觉眼角一股剧烈的灼痛，他忍不住闭了闭眼。  
在他恍惚的刹那，一阵剧烈晃动，车身失控地向护栏撞去，一边的轮胎已失去支撑力，他拼命甩着方向盘勉强维持平衡。  
事情发展正如贺天所说，无人来接他们，只迎来了另一批追兵。  
他猛踩油门，车子在他的驾驶下苟延残喘地向前冲，摇摇晃晃仿佛随时会倒下。  
他无暇顾及自己，慌忙让见一联络父母。  
“先别慌，我去救他们。”贺天在电话那头沉着道，那声音从以前到如今都一样，有着令人安心的力量。  
莫关山低声报了一个地址，他们约好的会合点。  
见一回头开枪不断射|击，却无法与敌人强大的武器抗衡，最终弹尽粮绝。  
车尾又中一枪，彻底报废。  
这次不会有人再来救他了。  
他们停在路边，莫关山坐在驾驶座闭上眼，任敌人将他们包围。  
“抱歉，连累你了。”  
“还好啦，我叔叔不会真弄死我的。”见一潇洒地扔开空弹匣，“你也别担心。我觉得……”  
下半句话还没说完，窗外又一声震天巨响。  
一大批越野跑车从路边草地冲上马路，前仆后继地撞向敌人更为坚固的越野车。  
莫关山瞪大眼，这画面太过壮烈，如一群工蚁不断冲向蜘蛛，震耳欲聋，排山倒海。对手的车辆被围困其中无法前行，不一会便枪声四起火光闪现。  
夜雨滂沱中，一场激烈血拼在郊外展开。  
见一咽下那半句话，抬手蒙住对方宝石色的眼睛，“好了，这种画面小孩子别看。”  
莫关山挣了半天，竟一时摆脱不了对方。  
而见一始终目不转睛地盯着窗外的战况。  
对手的装备火力远胜己方，打得占尽人数优势的贺家措手不及，所幸贺天不吝人马不惜代价，还是勉强控制住了局面。  
只不过伤敌八百自损一千了。贺天本人还在莫关山的出卖下被困于码头。  
莫关山担忧父母的安危，让见一放自己走。  
“贺日天说了会救他们，你就别操心了。”外面战况已稳定，见一松开手，声音因为焦急而有些严厉，“本来没事的，你一乱跑他又要慌了。”  
莫关山惭愧地垂下眼睛，此时手里的电话竟接通了。  
他父亲和他报了平安，他们并未遭遇袭击，全程蒙在鼓里被人带走，幸而贺天的人马及时赶来。年长男人的声音也带着刚刚脱险的喘息。  
只不过莫母受了惊，在撞击中擦伤了手臂，尽管包扎妥当，仍然血流不断。  
流血是癌症患者的大忌讳。  
“你们在哪？”莫关山不由得急了。  
见一一直没有挂断电话，贺天闻言回了一句“我马上来”。  
外面雨势渐大，雨刷慌乱地左右摇摆，抹去车外一片惨烈血腥，连气味也被大雨冲刷得淡去。  
莫关山并没有等太久，几盏明黄车灯终于穿过雨帘，照进他眼里。  
来人一行除了贺家的黑色跑车，还有一辆熟悉的面包车——是贺家那位神医的“手术车”。  
贺天亲自加入战局，情势明朗了许多。  
莫关山推门冲下车去。那金丝眼镜拉开车门漏出一点缝，红发女人安然躺在车里。  
“妈——”  
七年过去了，这医生依然一副看穿一切的嘲讽样，他来回瞅了两眼莫关山，他妈妈只是皮外伤，倒是莫关山本人搞得灰头土脸还大腿拉伤，更需要医治。  
此时莫父也蹒跚着赶来照看妻子。  
莫母面色苍白地对他们笑，看上去并无大碍。  
金丝眼镜瞥了眼莫父雨中不堪重负的膝盖，又拉开了两寸门，请他上来。  
一家三口在车里相聚，不远处贺天在枪林弹雨中为他们争取这一刻的温存。  
“妈，好好休息，我等会去找你。”莫关山伸出染血的手，避开母亲的皮肤，只轻轻摸了摸她的衣角。  
“关关，一起走吧。”母亲却拽住他的手，满脸不舍，“跟爸爸妈妈一起走。”  
“我还有事。”  
我去保护你们。  
莫关山跳下车，转身向贺天的方向跑去，一步步走近那血腥泥沼。  
车门缓缓关上，面包车驶离战场。  
莫关山放下心头大石。  
众人也松了口气，似乎一场太子妃出逃的闹剧彻底结束。  
下一瞬情势突变，一辆属于贺家的黑色跑车突然加速，径直冲向平稳缓行的面包车，速度差距过大，一击就将车尾撞得凹陷，雨势倾盆，面包车在湿地滑行，稳住平衡的过程中方向偏移，进入敌方的领域。  
最近的两辆越野车一前一后撞了过去，坚硬的外壳和超常的体量，让面包车彻底翻倒在地，后半部严重变形。  
一切只发生在电光火石间，莫关山几乎崩溃。  
此时第三辆越野车正全速冲刺，贺家的车及时拦在中间，奈何敌方车辆的强度远胜跑车，竟将两辆车齐齐撞开，跑车粘着面包车尾在地上拖行，尾部又凹陷了几分，已惨不忍睹，看不出原貌。  
贺天率先举枪朝那越野车的驾驶座射击，其余人立刻跟着对准越野车狂轰滥炸，终于让敌手偃旗息鼓。  
莫关山如魂飞魄散，在雨中全力奔向那辆车，却在半路大腿一痛险些跌倒在地，膝盖砸向地面前，一双大手轻易地扶起他。  
黑发人紧握他的胳膊，一步步稳稳地往前走。  
两名随扈举枪对准那辆“叛徒”车的驾驶座，那里已空空如也  
——那叛徒是老秘，或许从头到尾都是老秘背叛了他们。  
但此时没人有空理会他。  
贺家随扈动作敏捷，已撬开变形的车门，从里面抬出三具血淋淋的身体。  
莫关山的视线瞬间被血红淹没。  
“别抬我，背疼。”那金丝眼镜意识清醒，怀里还紧紧抱着医药箱，“找个地方，我给病人急救。”  
贺天做事谨慎，备用医护车就在不远处。金丝眼镜背部受了重创，但两只手护得完好无损。莫关山的父母被抬上车，受伤最重的莫父已成了一个血人，全身无一处完整，而莫母的嘴角不住涌出鲜血，不省人事。  
随扈为金丝眼镜简单处理完背伤，他戴上手套，准备在车上急救。  
贺天坐上那辆车，回头对莫关山伸出手。  
“受伤的别上来。”医生咳出最后一口淤血，仰头吞下一颗药，“会感染。”  
贺天回头看了一眼医生，收回了手。  
“放心，我不救死人。”金丝眼镜好心地补充了一句。  
“你坐另一辆车，跟着我们。”贺天对手下示意，声音冰冷，全程都冷静得如同机器人。  
有人为他拉开车门，莫关山却抬不起四肢，如休克般四肢痉挛不止，他试了几次，最终无力地跌在地上，污水溅在身上也毫无知觉，只能大张着嘴，却喊不出声。  
周围不断有人上前和他说话，试图拉起他，那些来来回回的身影映在视网膜上，却无法传达到脑中。  
冰冷的雨水倾覆灭顶，他的身体温度渐失，有一瞬间他以为自己已经死了，血液经脉都一起冻结了。  
不知过了多久，也许只是一瞬间，那冰封般的温度消失了，取而代之的是令他手足无措的温暖。  
一个高大的人影为他撑起伞，但他抬头仍是一片黑暗。  
一张冷峻无暇的面孔出现在眼前，在漆黑的伞面下格外惨白。  
“莫仔，我们走吧。”贺天蹲下身，试探着搂住他的肩，“对不起。”  
听到“对不起”这三个字，莫关山窒息般地咳了一声，终于发出了一点点声音，随后被他极力压抑住。  
“没事的，”大手来回抚摸他削薄的蝴蝶骨，“他们会没事的。”  
莫关山茫然抬起脸，他整张脸都湿了，水痕顺着他赤红的双目流下来。贺天知道他哭的时候控制不住表情，整张脸都会皱起来，此时他只顾着维持面无表情，却意识不到自己早已落下泪了。  
那无措的样子似乎在问“真的吗？”  
“真的。”贺天勉强笑了一下，“他们都还活着，我不会让他们有事的。走，我们去看他们。”  
莫关山闻言身体如冻僵一样地颤抖起来，他从喉腔断续地挤出声音，仔细听是一句带着哭腔的“对不起”。  
“小莫仔……”贺天的手滑了上去，捏住他冰凉的后颈，“对不起。不要自责了，不是你的错。”他再也忍不住，将人拥进怀里。  
宽大的伞面遮住两人重叠的身影。  
“是我的错。是我做得不够好，是我疏忽大意，没有保护好你们。”黑发人以额头抵着他的，灼热的气息触到他湿冷的脸，他如同被灼伤般往后躲去。  
“真的，你已经做得很好了。你什么都没做错。是我的错。”贺天温柔而牢固地扣住他的后颈。  
“不是。”莫关山从哽塞的喉咙挤出一句话，随后再也忍不住低声抽泣起来，他边抖着身子边不断摇头，“是我，是我害的。是我害了他们。”  
他不敢呼吸，不想听见自己软弱的哭声。哪怕抽泣也依然在压抑自己。  
“我害死了爸妈。”他嗓子已经哑了，短短一句话如撕心裂肺般，“杀了我吧。”  
I hate my birthday.   
莫关山下意识看了一眼自己空荡荡的手腕。  
“你别这样。”贺天有些不敢看他的眼睛，“你要什么我都给你。你别这样好吗？”  
莫关山只一味地摇头，他再也不敢再奢求任何东西了。  
他不敢要自|由，也不敢再逃了，更不敢对贺天有任何意难平了，只要让他们没事，他愿意马上消失。  
“你想要做什么？”贺天贴在他耳边，“告诉我，我只要你一句话。”  
那声音竟让莫关山一时迷惑了，明明是自己在求他，为什么竟是这个人在发抖，明明声音那么冷冰冰，却像在祈求一样。  
他的内心也在泣血吗？  
“小莫仔，你跟我开口。”那人的声音随之颤抖起来，“跟我开口。”  
对方这可怜的姿态让莫关山恢复了一点神志，他闭上眼。  
他还能要什么，他还敢要什么。此刻此刻，天地之大，除了面前的这个人，他还可以依靠谁呢。  
这样的境况，竟然从以前到现在都没变过。  
贺天只是更紧地贴住他的脸，生怕他消失一样。  
“我要我爸妈活下来。”他深吸一口气。  
“好。”  
“还有，我要帮他们……报仇。”他咬住不住打颤的牙齿，睁大血红的双目，像只想要咬碎一切的绝望的小兽，“我要报仇！”  
“好。”贺天如释重负，吐出一口气，“我们去报仇。”他解下腰间的枪，塞进对方手里，连同对方冰凉的手一起紧紧包裹住，“你来报仇，我帮你，好吗？”  
莫关山无法言语，只用尽力气握紧那把枪。如同完成了契约的仪式，在开口的同时，也把自己整个人交付给了对方。  
大雨滂沱下，两个人在伞后紧密相拥，诚惶诚恐地紧贴着，不敢分开一样——就像一对无力又笨拙的残疾人，无法独立支撑起身体，似乎只能互相依偎着才能存活下去。

莫关山的父母都活着。最坏情况下的最好结果。  
事发当时莫父极力护住妻子，保住了她一条命。他自己多处挫伤，内脏破裂，不得不切除部分胆囊脾脏，更严峻的是膝盖受创，以后多半无法恢复行走。  
莫母的“皮外伤”对普通人而言不足为惧，对她却险象环生，在漫长的恢复期间，她会经历与癌细胞与病毒更艰难的抗争，随时面临病变转移的危险。  
金丝眼镜在翻阅体检报告时发现肺部的癌细胞正向支气管转移，建议及时动手术，切除癌细胞。可这种手术过程复杂，金丝眼镜虽然是顶尖的外科医生，却并不是癌症专家，再加上他本人也受了伤，建议将人送出国动手术调养。  
淋巴癌手术在临床上并不常见，风险高，得不偿失，此时此刻送人去对手大本营无疑自投罗网。贺天让莫关山自己做决定，而红发人只是隔着ICU玻璃痴望着父母，无论贺天如何逼问，只拿空洞的双眸望着黑发人，不愿发出一点声音。  
似乎在害怕做一切决定。  
贺天不再迟疑，自己联系了欧美那边的医药公司，也让金丝眼镜顺道咨询以前的导师同侪。接着他拖着守在病房外两天两夜的红发人回了家。  
洁癖如莫关山，仍穿着当天沾满污垢的衣服，不眠不休两天后身上更是脏乱不堪，更可怕的是那张如同魂魄不全的脸。  
贺天将人拖进浴室，手上没轻没重，莫关山头重脚轻地跌在地上。黑发人跟着蹲下身，粗暴地拉扯那身脏衣服。红发人只轻轻抬手挡了一下就自暴自弃地闭上眼。  
“先洗个澡，休息一下。”贺天将那不成形的外套甩到一边，又去拽贴身的卫衣，莫关山眼睫颤抖，无力地别开脸。贺天原本急躁的动作也停了下来，他深呼吸了一次。  
“莫关山，”贺天拽着他的领口，厉声道，“你清醒一点。”  
莫关山并不回答。  
下一刻，大股凉水扑面落下，红发人眯起眼睛，冰凉的水温唤醒了他的防御本能，他张大嘴竭力呼吸，摆头躲避水柱，最后呛得咳嗽起来。  
“都快臭了，该洗个澡了。”贺天移开花洒，打开热水闸。  
紧接着热水温柔地流经莫关山发颤的背脊，单衣淋湿后黏在他皮肤上，冷热交替，他低头掩住嘴，边咳边躲，喉头干涩难当。  
贺天举着花洒在他周身四处浇水，终于让他全身湿透，避无可避，最后干脆一动不动了。  
“醒了吗？”贺天居高临下，拍了拍他的脸。  
“嗯。”莫关山闷声道，“你先出去吧。”  
“我先把话讲清楚，你可以选择继续回医院守着，我争取在你发霉前给你一个满意的结果；也可以选择跟我一起’解决’问题，我会让你亲自动手。”贺天回想起这人在雨中握住枪管的力度，脸色冷下来。  
“如果选第二个，别再让我看到你这副样子。”  
两人在水流声中对峙，贺天耐心地等他的答复。  
“小莫仔，你敢试试吗？”  
“我还能选吗？”这句过期咒语又让莫关山起了反应，他迟缓地屈起腿，躬着背，把自己整个蜷缩起来，“我好像……总是太冲动。”红色脑袋埋进膝盖，无地自容一样，“总是做错的决定。”嘶哑的声音断续说着，“难怪你一直看不起我。”  
一直把他当作一条只配服从命令的狗。  
“我……什么时候看不起你了？”贺天愣住，“谁说的？”  
莫关山抬头，膝盖上露出一双红彤彤的眼。  
贺天最抵抗不了他这副样子，扔开花洒，半跪在他面前，冷着的脸土崩瓦解，“莫仔，我真的没看不起你。”  
见红发人看也不看他，贺天揉揉对方的后脑勺，埋下头解起那两条脏兮兮的鞋带，水珠从他低垂的长睫毛滚落，“别乱想了好吗？”好看的手托住沾满污泥的鞋底，小心地变换着角度拽了下来，手指顺着那细白的脚踝，一寸寸褪下湿袜和长裤。  
这高高在上的少爷服侍人的经验大概是百年一回，莫关山眯眼望去，水气弥漫间，那张笨拙又紧绷的脸竟有几分可爱。  
贺天伸手掀起他上衣时，他下意识挡开对方。  
黑发人没有退缩，单手搂紧他的肩，下一刻他整个人腾空。贺天将他轻松拦腰抱起，又小心地放入浴缸。  
浴缸里只有小半池水，骤一离开温暖的环境，莫关山立刻打了个冷颤，贺少爷又笨手笨脚地转头拿来花洒。  
“不管你信不信。”他拿热水温暖对方冰凉的四肢，“没人能看不起你，你别看不起自己就行。”  
莫关山对上那墨染般的沉静眉眼，垂下头来。  
这个人好像永远都这么自信、从容、强悍，好像没有任何事物足以令他惧怕——而自己就像他的相反面，光后面的影子。  
莫关山只想摇头，头顶突然被一只大手按住。  
“别动。”贺天挤了点洗发水，手掌在他头顶轻轻揉起来，“头发好脏。”那头红发蒙了层油垢，比平时暗淡，“我帮你。”  
看起来刺猬般嚣张刺手，摸起来却是那么柔软细腻，他爱不释手地揉搓起来，眼底流露几分愉悦。  
“小红毛，自责也好、后悔也好，都放进心里吧。”他耐心地按摩对方紧绷的头皮，柔声道，“脑子里想想怎么弥补、怎么回击，这是你现在该做的事。”  
心与理智剥离开，像他说得那么容易。  
“说得真是容易啊。”莫关山终于抬头看了他一眼，“我他妈又不是你。”  
也永远不可能变成你。  
泡沫顺着温水流下额角，红发人酸涩地闭上眼。  
贺天手忙脚乱地扯了条湿毛巾，敷在他眼睛上。两人陷入沉默。  
过了好一会，水雾缭绕的浴室回响起低沉的喟叹，“莫仔，其实我很讨厌’后悔’这两个字。”  
那温热的大手紧紧按住莫关山的眼睛，不敢松手一般。  
“我当年也浪费了很多时间在……后悔上，就算知道没用，我也……不太想面对。”他难得口拙，词不达意地吐露着心声。  
莫关山突然意识到贺天在说哪一段。  
“后来我也认清现实了，就算我一直不走出来，过去也不可能被改变的。”贺天自嘲地笑笑，“……其实早该认清了，别人早就走出去了……”  
他低沉的声音极力抑制情绪起伏，“但我知道自己该做什么，这是我的责任，逃也没用。就像你这些年做的一样。”  
他移开毛巾，一切又重见天日，“毛仔，其实你比我强多了。”他一边用温水洗涤那头红发，一边爱怜地抚摸对方后颈突起的骨节。  
“说你自己就行了，少代表我。”莫关山揉了揉眼睛，一脸的湿漉漉，“你知道个屁。”  
说得好像他这些年不是在逃避一样。说得好像……他已经走出来了一样。这人到底是在安慰他还是在自作多情地告解？  
贺天反应了片刻，突然大力扯下毛巾，“你是什么意思？”他呼吸已经不稳了。  
“没什么意思。”  
“你刚刚在说……”连声音都变调了。  
莫关山无所谓地撇撇嘴角，“随便你怎么想吧。”  
他始终闭着眼，热水浸润得那张脸白到透明，衬得眼角那蜿蜒的疤痕更加红艳灼人。  
贺天屏住呼吸，弯下腰凑近那道伤疤，颤抖的嘴唇只堪堪碰到，莫关山条件反射地往后躲，浴缸里水花溅起，如避蛇蝎。  
气氛尴尬下来。  
“我一个人静会。”莫关山捂着眼角，背过身去，“你先别烦我。”  
贺天双手握成拳，紧盯着对方微微颤抖的背脊。  
那件单衣全部湿透了，勾勒出对方瘦削单薄的线条，单薄得好像一展臂就能入怀，一伸手就能折断。  
可这个单薄的人从以前到现在，从来没有向自己求助过，  
——连濒死前的那一刻都没有。  
“好。”他最后还是压抑住了自己，无所适从地站了起来，“那你洗完了叫我。”转身走了出去。  
莫关山松了一口气，浴室里水声淅淅沥沥，盖住门外难以自制的呼吸。

水壶里落了两片温和的安眠药，贺天一边擦头发一边研究了药瓶上的说明书，这种药对他自己没用，但莫关山今晚必须睡一觉，以后也不可以不睡觉。  
他可一点也不想看到另一个自己。  
他在照顾人这方面的确没什么天份，胜在脸皮厚。他举着勺子凑到对方嘴边，莫关山也不得不张开嘴了。饭后他直接将人扛在肩上，按倒床上。  
“什么时候睡满8个小时，什么时候带你去医院。”如果必要他不介意一晚上亲自压着对方睡觉。  
他不嬉皮笑脸时，很有说一不二的强势，莫关山咬牙被迫闭上眼。  
过了一会，红发人眼皮跳动，眉头紧蹙，“你能先走开吗？这样我睡不着。”  
“怕你跑了。”贺天始终坐在床边，一眨不眨地盯着他。  
莫关山咽下一串脏话。  
“那我爸妈有什么事，你要叫我。”他还是忍不住睁开眼。  
“不会有事。”贺天摸了摸对方干爽柔软的红发。  
莫关山并不信他，眸光闪烁，凄凄惶惶。  
这人好像陷入一种自责自卑的情绪，比平时畏缩一些，从下往上看着自己的时候，就像只做错了事担惊受怕的小动物。  
“真的，不会有事。”贺天抬手盖住那双眼睛，连同那道灼人的疤痕一起，“睡吧，小红毛。”  
此时药效似乎终于起了作用，掌心下细密的睫毛不再颤动，呼吸逐渐平稳。  
贺天这才起身，半跪在床边，低下头痴迷地凑近，隔着手吻了一下他的眼睛——如同骑士的吻手礼一样轻如鸿毛，又像在那轻轻一吻上倾注了自己一世的骄傲和忠诚。

莫关山似乎真多在抗拒做一切决定。  
莫父情况基本稳定，已移出ICU，只是一直没有清醒。而莫母低烧不退，仍在隔离观察。  
两人去了趟金丝眼镜的病房，贺天和医生认真商量如何敲定医院和主刀。  
莫关山在一旁却越听越紧张，“会有危险吗？这个手术……”  
“成功率大概50%，好医生的话60%。”医生推推眼镜，“手术失败，你母亲可能会死，要么只能插着管子续命；不做手术，我保证她活不过这五年，而且是很痛苦的五年。”  
莫关山汗如雨下。  
“但是如果成功了，未来十年存活率很高，你自己看着办吧。”  
红发人下意识看向一旁的黑发人。  
“自己决定。”贺天不假辞令，“手术同意书是你签。”  
一向果决的莫关山却局促不安，转身走了出去，“我再想想。”  
贺天隔着玻璃，看见那个人下意识拨通一个号码，看那专注聆听的乖顺表情，完全信任的神态，倾诉时的情绪流露，平稳的起伏胸膛。只隔了一层玻璃，像是触手可及，又那么求而不得。  
电话那头是谁他根本不必去猜。  
那是莫关山在父母生死未卜时也依旧挂心的人，是那两天两夜里唯一能让他开口说话的人，是莫关山受困时总会第一时间想到的人，是莫关山手机里首位紧急联系人。  
丘哥当天有惊无险，关键时刻老相好又赶来了，贺呈英雄救美后又灰溜溜地把人送去小男友手里。丘哥本人除了没怎么长好的老骨头又裂了一点，总体没什么大碍。  
贺天有时候真的很想骂人，有人总坏自己的事又怂成这样，但换位思考一下贺呈眼里的自己大概也差不多是这个形象。他好像也没什么可骂的。  
“啧，二少爷这是碰到对手了？”金丝眼镜看热闹不嫌事大，“谁啊？”  
“不关你事。”  
“你这表情真该拍下来。”医生恶毒地说，“能卖个好价钱。”  
“少废话。”贺天寒声道，“他不配当什么对手，只配讲讲电话了。”  
现在莫关山能依靠的、能求助的，普天之下也只有他一个人。他根本没再把丘哥放在眼里。  
“大情圣，光做不说也是不太行的。”金丝眼镜一脸好言相劝的看戏样，“人家暖男大哥那么会哄人，你再看看你这张脸……做再多人家不知道也没用啊。好歹搬出人家妈妈亲口……”  
“少多嘴。”贺天立刻打断他，似乎动了真怒，“别怪我没警告你。”  
此时莫关山挂了电话，回来时神色依然有些犹疑，他来回打量两人的脸色，似乎想确认什么。可惜这两位最擅不动声色，最后他还是艰难地点了头。  
莫关山以前从不是什么察言观色的人。

贺天当天就带莫关山去了趟“山海天关”，登上那奢华的空中游艇花园。两人站在护栏边，在广阔的碧海蓝天之下说开一切。  
“老秘”从头到尾都为复仇而来，他投靠了见先生和蛇立的父亲，放出风声让花臂找上门，又通过花臂接近莫家父子，骗取情报，煽动他们出逃，在最后时刻反扑。  
其实那“狡兔死走狗烹”的理由有些单薄，可莫关山也不需要什么天衣无缝的说法，他潜意识里根本也并不信任贺天。  
“一直让你不信任，也是我的责任。”贺天坦诚地认错，“我太独断，告诉你的也太少。”  
莫关山摇头，低垂着脑袋。  
当初他不过是想借力支开贺天，让人兵荒马乱一阵，寻一丝逃跑的空隙，根本没有考虑什么后果。也许潜意识里他已认定贺天刀枪不入，不可能会被任何人挫伤半分。  
他当时不打算沿“老秘”建议的路线出逃，更不愿意再拖累花臂和他朋友。只托那位朋友联系另一家货运公司，办下货机舱位，计划一起逃出生天。  
可在贺天留在家陪他演那出纣王不爱江山爱美人时，他对自己能逃出去已经不抱什么希望，所以才兵分两路，一头送走父母，一头留下拖住贺天引开追击。谁知敌方火力远超他的想象，而“老秘”根本就是冲着他父母而来，因此酿成了大祸。  
“你知道他为什么那么恨你们一家？”  
“老秘”那似要将人挫骨扬灰的恨意，也是莫父这样轻信他的原因——对此人心怀愧疚。  
当初莫父将保命之物交托给了老友，人人趋之若鹜，这是维系两人性命的一条绳，而莫父当初却率先松了手，置对方性命不顾，这是彻底的背叛，无可辩驳。  
如今“老秘”面目全非地回来，凄惨的模样让莫父充满愧疚，感情压过了理性。  
“这点你和叔叔倒是挺像的。”太容易心软了。  
莫关山抿着嘴不说话。  
“叔叔应该清楚我没找他要过什么股权。”贺天继续说，“为什么还是误会我？”  
“其实……他一直很被动，可能他当时也只是想帮忙送走’老秘’，不是真的……”莫关山极力为父亲脱罪。  
“你不用这样。”贺天笑了笑，“我不会拿叔叔怎么样。”  
“’老秘’说……你是司马昭之心。”  
当时“老秘”答应舍命相助一个重要原因是，莫父的第一财产继承人就是“老秘”本人，哪怕莫父遭遇不幸，他也有那份财权保命。而莫父最对不起他的一件事，就是出狱后将第一顺位改回自己的妻子。  
所以“老秘”指控贺家这些年为了股权折磨自己，简直合情合理毫无破绽；毕竟瓜田李下，毕竟，贺天的确已经把莫家所有的财产继承人都控制了起来了。  
“如果不是你，这些年到底是谁在整他？”  
竟然有人能这样堂而皇之地嫁祸贺天还能逍遥法外？  
“还能有谁？”贺天目光飘远，莫关山顺着他的视线看去，是那栋一览众山小的贺氏大楼，“最老的那个姓贺的。”  
莫关山诧异地回头。  
“其实莫叔叔一直没法完全信任我，我也能理解了。”贺天无奈道，“我刚查到，在牢里害他断腿的那群人，也是姓贺的动的手脚。”  
寒风撩开他的刘海，双眼杀意毕现，“明明当初是我和叔叔联手对付他。这样也能被他陷害，真是见鬼。”  
“你爸……为什么要这么做？”  
“不知道。”听到“爸”这个字眼，贺天厌恶地皱起眉，“神经病的想法我怎么会懂。”  
莫关山回忆当初三位贺家人齐聚此时那慑人场面，三人尽管眉眼神似气势迫人，那冷淡的气氛看上去根本不像一家人，甚至不像彼此有感情牵绊的人。  
可他们到底是亲生父子，父债子偿，外人不可能不连坐。  
“难道你要说……这一切都是你爸策划的？”莫关山思路断线了。  
他很难理解，贺天的父亲这样做有什么好处？  
这次贺家简直赔了夫人又折兵，不仅人员财物损失惨重，秘密基地被袭，重要高层险些遇害；还在码头签下丧权辱国的条款，制药走私业务被敌人分走一杯羹，割让了贺天一手打下的半壁江山。  
“我不知道他在策划什么，也不想知道。”贺天眼神如千尺寒潭，“但我和他早晚有个了结。”  
他闭了闭眼，转过脸时，一瞬间恢复暖意，“莫仔，你现在能相信我吗？”  
最高处狂风凛冽，不胜孤寒，莫关山打了个冷颤。  
“你能百分之百信任我，不再有半点怀疑吗？”贺天上前一步，低头与他平视，“说实话。”  
贺天的瞳仁在日光下泛着浅灰，既多情又无情，每次与它们对视，莫关山都如陷深渊，根本无法思考。  
“你知道的，我其实没信任过你，从以前到现在。”他只能如实吐露心中所想，“但是现在我既然找你帮我，当然也会把这条命完全交给你。我绝对不会违抗你，也不会再有二心。这点你可以放心。”  
又一阵风起，漆黑的刘海落下，盖住贺天双眼，“真是学聪明了，会转移重点了。”  
莫关山不明所以。  
贺天低头弯起嘴角。  
这人满口的交易诚信，真是撇得一清二白，好像他们之间根本没有私情的牵扯。  
“好，我懂了。”他说着，手从裤袋抽出。  
“戴上这个。”一枚暗色的金属物躺在他手心，泛着暗红的幽光。  
莫关山后退了一步。  
那是一枚耳钉，他太过熟悉，直到如今有些陌生。它曾日夜浸染自己的体温，也曾无数次染上两人指尖的抚触，对方暧昧的舔吻，也曾在离他而去时牵扯至心肺一般痛楚。  
如今这承载了许多的这小小物件光洁如新，无一丝过去印迹，像他一样再世为人。可手握它的人依然如初，甚至露出和当年别无二致的笑容。  
他现在终于看懂了，那是主人为宠物戴上锁链时的享受表情。  
莫关山后退一步。  
“你刚刚说了什么？”他绝对不会违抗他。  
两人在寒风中对视。  
莫关山伸手接过，强忍着颤抖颤栗，如同接过枷锁镣铐的犯人。  
那耳钉仍带着对方的体温，他收紧五指，掌心瞬间传来刺痛，越痛越用力，恨不能让这物件碎成粉末。  
“戴上。”黑发人盯着他的动作，面无表情地命令。  
最后他手心乏力，不得不松懈，在对方的逼视下，缓缓将那耳钉刺入耳垂，然后咔嚓一声，亲自为自己戴上刑具，锁上这条奢华的狗链。  
“来，我们先解决现在的问题。”贺天转身向室内走去。  
莫关山在他身后，喉结上下滑动，突然叫了一声对方的名字。  
“贺天，我现在只剩你了。”  
你知道吧？  
他是他唯一的出路，唯一的救赎，世界上再没有第二个人，能让他自愿献出尊严和自由的代价。  
贺天回头深深看了他一眼，“你自己更该记住这点。”

两人坐在桌边，贺天随手抽了张白纸，笔转了一圈，边画边讲解当前局势和所谓的复仇计划，从初步到收尾的推进过程，每一步的措施，事无巨细；莫关山尽力跟上他的思路，那力透纸背的字迹线条占满视线。  
这计划非常简单粗暴，先将这家外来客赶回家，再重挫另外两家。赶人回家的方式也很传统，一是找敌人的敌人合作，借力打力，二是挑拨离间。后者他从七年前已经开始布局，埋下的明桩暗桩如今可以收网。  
反正这草台班子本来就面和心不和，各怀鬼胎，贺天原本的计划是一边消耗军火商的财力物力，一边挑拨三家的关系，反正贺家本来就体量庞大，耗死对手只是时间问题。这是最不劳民伤财的方法，但现在对方彻底惹怒了他，他也不再吝惜成本。  
莫关山突然转头看了一眼窗外俯瞰全城的景色，原来这就是一个上位者的视野。在那样宽广的图景里，自己本该不如一只蚂蚁才对。  
就算只是纸上谈兵，就算没有六出奇计，贺天几乎把每一层每一步都想到了，每一次推进的成本和损失也算计在内；这个人的确是天生的上位者，心狠又血冷，站得太高，眼光太远又太深，似乎无论对手想得多远，他永远能多想一步。  
原来他和贺天一直以来，离得比自己想得更远。  
其实从头到贺天都在耐心地询问他的意见，他看不出任何漏洞，只在最后问了一句，“需要死那么多人吗？”  
毕竟他父母暂时性命无恙，但在贺天的计划里，那些人命不过是纸上一个潦草数字。  
“做什么事都会有代价。”贺天敷衍笑道，没多解释什么。  
“我不急。”莫关山坚持道，“可以慢慢来。”  
不需要搭上那么多人。  
“你怎么这个时候还这么可爱啊。”贺天笑意更深，摸摸他的脑袋，“他们的目标本来就是贺家，你们只是不小心被牵连进去的工具，这场游戏里多的是被牺牲的工具，本来就会有很多人死。”  
而他只是个被上位者看重才侥幸存活的那个。  
莫关山心头震颤，无法再开口。  
“反正这只是初步计划，”贺天将那张纸揉成一团，拨开打火机，“我们走一步算一步吧。”  
一切精良布局瞬间化作灰烬，飘散于蔚蓝天空。  
“小莫仔，你敢试试吗？”

当晚莫母情况又有反复，气管堵塞，险些呼吸停止，早上又体温回升，莫关山一夜未眠，直接住在了医院。  
贺天没有给莫关山多少喘息的时间，第二天晚上莫母情况稳定后，立刻指派了一个艰难的任务，对他而言尤其艰难的任务。  
于是莫关山站在了一家门面奢华如宫殿的酒店门口。  
这是蛇立家主营的酒店之一，也借此地涉黄，他的任务是打草惊蛇再引蛇出洞。  
贺天让他在今晚之内破坏这里的一切，不必管人财损失，出了人命他也能担着——和当初别人对他父亲做的如出一辙。  
如他所承诺的，他不能去质疑贺天的命令。  
他独自一人走进一楼餐厅，在离门口最近的桌前坐下，点了一壶茶，对方的人注意到那醒目的红发。一楼餐厅提前打烊，客人稀稀疏疏地离开。  
“动手吧。”他低声下达指令，转过头的刹那，耳边一道暗光闪过。  
下一刻，似曾相识的破裂声和惊叫声此起彼伏，无辜的人、有罪的人、行凶的人摩肩擦踵，仓皇四散。  
他始终坐在原处，两位保镖在他身前挡开飞溅的玻璃碎渣，视线里只剩一方亮金色的天花板。  
立场对调，二十年前的一切恍如隔世。  
他仿佛在亲手凌迟那个红发男孩，手刃自己的赤子之心。  
一声枪响惊醒了他，头顶上华丽的水晶吊灯熄灭了，昏暗中一阵兵荒马乱，那吊灯摇晃着猛地坠下来，堪堪拦住一人去路，那人跑得很急，险些摔倒，但仍极力护着怀里的人，两人迅速被重重黑影包围。  
此时一声稚嫩的哭啼传进莫关山耳里，他这才在微弱光线中看清，那是个五六岁的小孩。  
那男人紧搂住孩子，躬身承受着四面攻击，怀中哭声沙哑凄厉起来，莫关山大脑瞬间空白，反应过来时已冲了上去。  
“放开他！”  
人群让开一条道，那男人遍体鳞伤地倒在地上，仍紧紧抱着孩子不放，手上的血迹沾湿小孩的头发。  
“我叫你，放开他。”莫关山踹了地上那人一脚，“这是你儿子吗？”  
对方似已昏死过去，他弯下身掰开那紧绷的手臂，抱起哭得喘不过气的男孩。  
那小孩营养不良般的瘦弱，边大哭大叫边拿短手短脚对他拳打脚踢。  
他不耐烦地伸长手臂，转交给旁边的随扈。  
“这人是谁？”他撇了眼倒在地上的人。  
“酒店保镖，身上有枪。”莫关山不以为然，这傻逼怎么上班的时候还要带上孩子。  
嘶哑的哭声在耳边连绵不断，那孩子头上的纸皇冠摇摇欲坠，反光下隐约可见Happy Birthday的字样。  
他长长地叹了一口气。  
“送回去吧。”  
“送去哪？”  
“从哪来送哪去！”莫关山没好气地吼道。  
随扈们面面相觑。  
“我劝你别这样。”  
一片狼藉的大厅有片刻的安静。  
莫关山回头，高挑的黑发人斜靠在门口，好整以暇地抱臂围观这一切。夜风拂起深色的长款大衣，优雅又潇洒，“我那边提前结束了，来看看我家小红毛。”  
“我也快结束了。”莫关山又看了那孩子一眼，对方已哭得失声，眼睛布满血丝，一头短发因沾着血迹，泛起暗红色。  
他又恍惚了片刻。  
“你确定？”  
整个大厅已成废墟，满地碎渣混杂着血水，他的基本任务的确完成了。  
不过在这个周五晚，必定有不少敌方高层或达官贵人在楼上逍遥快活，大概在自家地盘戒备松懈，楼下没安排多少保镖。莫关山派了一半人马上楼突击搜查，嘱咐见好就收。  
余下的人清理残局以防万一，他余光扫到始终倒地不起的男人。  
“去把你爸叫醒，一起滚吧。”他令随扈放下那小孩。  
对方似乎是吓傻了，过了好一会才跌跌撞撞地扑到男人身上，白嫩的小手认真拍打那鼻青脸肿的脸，边抽噎边用沙哑的嗓子呼唤着，一声又一声，令人不忍。  
“莫仔，别冲动。”  
“他只是个孩子。”  
“放虎归山懂吗？”贺天兴致盎然地笑着，“不过还是你来决定，这是你的主场。”  
莫关山回头恼怒地瞪了黑发人一眼。  
那凄惨的呼唤持续了好一会。  
“爸爸死了！爸爸死了！”小男孩跪在地上，满脸狰狞地嘶吼，杜鹃啼血一般，“你们杀了他——”  
莫关山蹙眉，看不出这男人有什么致命外伤，随扈去探对方呼吸，回头对他摇摇头。  
“不是还有气吗？”他狐疑着走近，对方的确气息微弱，他在小孩怒视下蹲下身检查。  
眨眼间寒光乍现。  
方才不省人事的男人猛地睁开眼，一枚钢刺直冲他额面飞来，他眼前一暗，随扈挡在他身前，抬手为他挡下这致命一击。  
下一刻胸口竟一阵刺痛，一枚小小匕首冷不防扎入左胸，力道不大，他下意识双手接住，回头看去，一双红肿的眼睛写满了冰冷的杀意，那小孩的小手紧握住匕首，卯足了劲，压上全身的体重向伤口施压。  
他一时失力，利刃又扎下去一毫，失去平衡向后跌去，血水染湿衣料。  
原本在门口的贺天不知何时来到他身后，一手搂住他，一手拔出那匕首扔开，力道之大让那小孩直接飞了出去。  
“别动他。”莫关山靠贺天怀里喘了口气，伤口不深，并未伤及内脏，但此刻却让他一股透心冰凉。  
“你还在犯什么蠢？”贺天咬牙，全然不见方才的从容戏谑。  
“他只是个孩子。”莫关山重复。  
“你以为他是当年的你吗？”贺天恨铁不成钢，“你当年会演戏？会用暗器？会杀人？”  
莫关山轻轻呼吸，不让伤口进一步裂开，他推开贺天，站直身体。  
那名为保护他而受伤的随扈被送离治伤。他又因为自己的错误判断而害了别人。  
“这是蛇立家从小培养的……那种保镖？”他盯着地上缩着的小小一团，四肢细得好像一捏就断，这真的只是个小孩子而已，“像丘哥那样的？”  
贺天这下连冷笑都装不出来了，“那你真的高估他了。他只是个能力不足的炮灰，丘哥当年可是重点培养的贴身护卫。”  
“那个到底是不是他爸爸？”  
“谁知道。”贺天冷淡道。  
“你要怎么处置他们？”  
贺天沉默了一会，“在你这出的事，你自己决定。”  
莫关山呼吸又急促起来，他收紧拳头，“你是故意的吗？”  
他现在最不愿做决定。  
“你不做决定，我就‘照旧’办了。”  
莫关山竟不敢问“照旧”是什么方式。  
他闭上眼，眼前又浮现那小孩杀意满满的眼睛。  
“大的你‘照旧’吧。小孩放了，别再让他回城了。”  
他吐出一口浊气，“这就是我的决定。”  
贺天却像是不认识他一般盯着他看，目光晦暗不明，半晌才开口，“你想过后果吗？”  
“那么小的屁孩，能有什么后果？”  
贺天笑了一下，没有反驳他，也不忍再任对方胸口的血迹不断扩散下去，揽着他的肩，强行将人押回车上。  
“那孩子还小，能放去哪？我可不养什么童子兵。”贺天拆开车上的急救箱。  
“孤儿院？”  
“莫仔，你知道非洲那种儿童兵吗？”简单包扎完，黑发人如闲聊般开口。  
“……你什么意思？”  
……  
那晚两人的对话进行得并不愉快，可以说是不欢而散，贺天直接搭私人飞机出国，而莫关山住在了医院。  
当晚莫父醒了过来，尽管十分虚弱，但清醒冷静，在听闻妻子并无生命危险后镇定下来，对自己日后可能无法行走一事也并不介意，只是再三表示了对医生和贺天的感谢，尤其是贺天。听闻莫母手术一事，他也极力赞成。  
“关山，妈妈是最无辜的，嫁给我是她最大的错。”莫父仿佛一夜间苍老了数岁，棕发之中半数白发，“这次的事，归根到底都是爸爸的责任。”  
莫关山跪在父亲床边，忍住泪水直摇头。  
“记住，别自责，要怪就怪我。”男人看起来虚弱极了，却依然在醒来的第一时间，替他扛住了所有罪过和责任，“你一点也没有对不起我们，你只是有点对不起小贺。这次一定要好好帮他。”  
“好。”  
“替我告诉他，准备好合同，我随时转让所有股权。”  
现在他们全家的性命都拴在贺天身上了。  
“……好。”  
这段话似乎耗费了莫父不少精力，他艰难地撑着眼皮，还想多看他几眼，“儿子，怎么几天不见，你好像……突然长大了？看起来像个男人了。”  
莫关山咧嘴笑起来，泪水在同一时间流了下来，滴在布满针孔的手上。  
“才说你像男人，还跟以前一样爱哭。”男人抬起插着输液管的手，似乎想像从前一样刮他的鼻子。  
“我早就是男子汉了老爸。”他按住那干瘦的手，站起身盖住父亲的眼睛，“你休息吧。”剩下的放心交给我吧。  
病床上的人呼吸渐渐平稳，在莫关山以为他已经睡着时，传来一声梦呓般的气声，“……老秘呢？”  
“……逃跑了。”  
“……嗯。”  
过了良久，那头再无声响，似乎是真的睡着了。  
同一时间，在另一病房的红发女人也恢复了片刻意识，心电图跃动了两下便恢复平稳，她因高烧再次晕了过去，癌细胞继续侵蚀她的身体，让她忘了今夕何夕，忘了昏迷之前发生过什么。

莫关山不知道的是，在生死一线的那天，急救车上他父亲几度心跳停止，失血严重。贺天调来私人医院的血液报告，在场所有人里血型最相配的竟是贺天本人。他第一个抽了血，在那期间，莫母醒了一次。  
“小天？”她费力看清眼前这张俊美的脸。  
“阿姨，你还好吗？”  
“是小天吗？”  
“是我，阿姨。”  
女人依然意识不清，全身脖子以下竟无知无觉，四肢动弹不得，呼吸道疼痛干涩。她以为自己大限将至。  
其实医生刚为她抽出胸腔积液，麻醉药效仍在。此时医生正在一帘之隔的地方为莫父输血，一时无暇顾及这头。  
“叔叔也没事，我在给他输血呢。”  
“好……好……谢谢你……”女人气若游丝，“小天，阿姨如果不行了……”  
“您会没事的。”贺天柔声安抚道。  
“如果我不在了，拜托你……”她并不信他，珊瑚色的眼睛盈满泪水，“帮我照顾关山……”  
贺天愣了一下，“阿姨，你不会有事的，相信我。”  
“其实，我不在了更好……”女人哽咽道，“关山这些年带着我……太累了……他哪里也不能去，他动不了………”  
“别这么说，您是他活着的动力啊。”贺天不敢想象，如果母亲去世，莫关山会如何崩溃。  
“不是的，”她轻轻摆头，“我知道的……我一直知道……”她喘息了一会，“你们俩好过……从高中那时候……”  
“阿姨……”贺天一时失语。  
“我从来没见关山……那样过……”她眨了一下眼，泪水滑落枕边，“我那时候真的很怨你……也很怕你…………”  
她以一个母亲的身份责怪地看着贺天，“我知道的……因为他的心死了……只能靠我才能找个理由……撑下去。不然……不然你让他……该怎么活下去？”  
“对不起。”他只能这么说。  
“就算，就算你一点也不喜欢他……也不用这样………我儿子好像……已经死了一次……”  
“对不起，对不起。”贺天满脸痛苦地闭上眼。  
“可是我让他太累了……因为我……他根本逃不开你……”红发女人自嘲道，“现在他比以前更累了……你知道……你回来，他有多难受吗？”  
贺天点了一下头，又茫然地摇头。  
“小天……其实我现在也很怕你……我一直让关山顺着你……因为我怕你……又毁了他一次……”莫母有些愧疚，闭上眼痛苦地呼吸着，“可是、可是我知道……只有你，他才能活过来……才能不用靠我………”  
“阿姨，先休息吧，有什么话……”贺天取来氧气罩。  
“小天……就算……就算………”艰涩地喘息声中，夹杂变调的哭腔，“关山他只爱过你啊……从以前到现在……我知道的……他心里只有你啊——”  
贺天呼吸一窒。  
“如果我不在了……拜托你照顾他吧……他在这世上……我怕他……孤零零的一个人太可怜了……“  
“好，我答应您。“贺天连忙答应，试着为对方扣上氧气罩。  
“小天，他没有你聪明，又倔……又认死理………”红发女人隔着氧气罩急促呼吸，“但他是个好孩子，他也会照顾你的。如果……你心里也有他………我可以把他……交给你…………”  
贺天抬眸，与那珊瑚色的眼睛对视，莫关山的母亲殷切地望住他。他跪在手术台边，低下头虔诚道，“请放心吧，不管您在不在，我会一直守着他。”  
女人放心地闭上眼，在氧气罩下平稳呼吸，失去意识。  
贺天始终低着头，如宣誓般合上眼。  
“到我死的那天为止。”


	20. Chapter 20

贺天一个月以来杳无音讯，回国也只让莫关山接他。  
顶楼停机坪上星光摇曳，一把鲜亮精巧的手枪出现在一只骨节分明的大手，又从那只手转交到另一双小一号的手里，两只手交叠，一起将那明黄色的握把牢牢握住。  
“给你带的礼物。”  
莫关山下意识缩回去，却被对方紧紧扣住。  
“搞定了？”  
“差不多。”  
贺天习惯昼夜颠倒，很少露出这样风尘仆仆的一面，看来和敌人的敌人也没那么容易成为朋友，对方借“支援”的名义塞给他一大批新锐武|器，打着隔岸观火强买强卖的主意。谁都想做那个渔翁，但贺天也不可能让人占半点便宜。  
“我不在的时候你受伤了没有？”莫关山思绪被打断，贺天的另一只手隔着大衣顺着他的肩一路摸索下去，停在他大腿处。  
“没有。”莫关山立刻拍开。  
尽管这家伙人不在，任务倒是步步紧逼，莫关山每一步动向他想必也一手操控，了若指掌。他也终于被拉下这潭黑水，接触到见血的“脏活”，深入肮脏的泥沼沾了一身血腥污泥。  
“真没受伤？”那只手不屈不挠，抚上他胸口，按在心脏的位置，当初被那小孩刺破的皮肉早已愈合，“这里呢？”  
“你他妈……”莫关山敢怒不敢言，“少假惺惺。”  
论人力财力物力，对手根本无法和贺天分庭抗礼，如今贺家火力全开，对方人手顿时捉襟见肘，派了一批批不入流的混混消磨他们，这种卑劣的下策可能根本不入贺天的眼，对莫关山却是致命的。  
他不愿意伤人，连杀鸡儆猴的狠劲都没有。  
贺天明知他是最不适合的人选，却故意这样安排。  
被腹诽的黑发人顽劣一笑，松开那柄枪，整个身体向前倾，莫关山下意识伸臂接住。  
“想我了没有？”细碎黑发散在肩头。  
只要稍微泄漏出一点疲态软弱，莫关山就没法再全力拒绝他。  
他怎么会遇见这样直白地裸露自己弱点的人。  
“滚开。”  
“可是我很想你啊。”他低头瞥见对方那握枪的手垂在身侧，因用力而抖动，“一直在想……”想你这双洁白的手脏了没有，想你透明的灵魂黑了没有。  
“别睡我身上，你他妈找张床去。”  
“带你去一个地方。”

贺天亲自驾车，来到位于荒山野岭的实战射|击训练场，在这寒冬深夜空无一人，凉风萧瑟，冷清诡谲如鬼屋。  
全自动系统全程由手机操控，只能识别贺天一人的指纹和面部。这不是贺家的公用训练场，是他的私人乐园。  
两人穿过荒烟蔓草的场地，足下是干涸的凹凸泥土，人形靶埋伏在暗中影影绰绰，声控地灯循着两人足迹依次亮起。四面八方猝然浮现同一张脸。  
莫关山眯起眼才看清靶上的人像，他惊得后退一步。  
那是一张神似贺天的俊美面庞，岁月的痕迹丝毫不减其魅力，尤其那从容恶劣的笑容，乍一看甚至会错认为十年后的贺天。那笑容在夜里显得有些阴霾，更渗人的是那张脸上密密麻麻的弹|孔。  
“吓到你啦？”贺天恶作剧一样笑出声，动了动手指，旧靶齐声倒下，崭新的人形靶依次竖起，蛰伏四周虎视眈眈，依然是那张脸。  
“你他妈的……有病啊？”莫关山差点拿枪托砸过去。  
有谁会对着自己父亲的脸练习射枪。  
“这样练习效果很不错，试试？”  
贺天领着他步入中央控制室，保险柜里一整排大口径手枪，纯黑质地在阴影中熠熠发光，他熟练地拆开重组，填装弹匣，转身开了两枪，弹|孔离得极尽，正中对方额心。  
“我不想用这个。”顶灯映着莫关山布满汗珠的脸，有种剔透晶莹的质感，贺天忍不住伸手蹭了一下他的额头。  
“你换一下。”他抬手挡住。  
“怕什么啊？”他调笑，“难道你不讨厌他吗？”  
莫关山脸色阴沉，转身要走。  
“好了好了。”贺天扯住他的后领。  
空白的靶面代替那张脸齐齐竖起。  
莫关山在衣摆上擦去冷汗，握紧那把|枪，弯身瞄准人形靶射击，食指扣下扳机，后座力弹得手腕一震，来不及清弹孔在哪，冷咧的声音在耳边命令道，“继续，别停，别想。”  
连着十枪过后，两面移动靶缓缓滑动起来，莫关山心里一紧，跟着跑动起来，贺天紧跟在他身后。  
又是十发，黑发人轻拍他的肩，“先退膛。”  
莫关山全身紧绷，扣住扳机不放。  
贺天一根根掰开他手指，按下卡笋取出弹|匣。  
“看看成绩？”  
莫关山摘下降噪耳机，紧张地闭上眼。  
“心跳得好快，很兴奋啊？”贺天笑着去摸他的脑袋，手滑到后颈，来回抚摸那一块湿冷的皮肤，“不过……为什么移动靶打得比不动靶还准？”  
他心跳如鼓。  
贺天调亮照明灯，诺大训练场灯火通明。  
“那里才是A区，为什么盯着D区打，嗯？”指腹掐了后颈的穴位，莫关山睁眼，不动|靶脱了一半，其余的弹孔分布在手臂大腿——是实战和比赛里的无效区域。  
“小莫仔，你要明白，开枪是为了什么。”  
大手从他后颈一路滑至腰间，又往前绕到胸口，覆在他心脏上。  
“为了杀人，为了一击毙命。”那手指又碰了碰他的太阳穴和额心，“没这个觉悟开枪只会害人。”  
莫关山挣扎了一下，低头看着自己无力展开的双手，“你知道的，我根本……”不是这块料。  
他摊开手，犹豫着将那把精美的枪交还回去。  
“那接下来的部分对你来说太危险。”黑发人冷下脸来，“你现在就可以回医院了。”  
莫关山抿紧唇，显得有些委屈。  
贺天却不再看他，夺走那把枪，戴上降噪耳机，步入训练场。  
移动|靶开始朝四面迅速滑行，那敏捷的身手立刻吸引了莫关山的目光。  
颀长黑影穿梭于障碍物间，在月光下如同一只优雅的黑豹，游刃有余，高大的身形丝毫不影响速度，抬手射|击的动作快如闪电，枪声不绝于耳，空弹|匣逐次掉落，不过四十秒，每个人形靶A区都留下两个弹孔，距离极近。  
莫关山无法移开视线。  
屏幕上出现全A高分。  
“CZ 75。”贺天停下来喘了一口气，突然开口，“我帮你选的，一次能射20发。”他摘下耳机，“改装以后更快更轻，你要学会跟它做朋友。”  
“你改装的？”莫关山诧异道。  
“多一颗子弹，机会也多一次。”贺天没有直接回答他，“但心理上，也越难有一发必中的决心。”  
贺天重新上膛，头微偏，抬手指着他，锐利的目光直射向莫关山。  
“可能在那之前你已经被击中了。”  
莫关山喉结滑动。  
月光下黑发人如一头羽翼丰满的猛兽，从容不迫地踱着步，极度危险，又极度优雅，他则如同被隔空刺中的猎物，根本无法动弹。  
“你是要死还是要留对方一条命？”  
一整列移动靶突然竖起来，在两人之间来回移动，贺天一边往前一边射|击，几乎一步一枪，每一发都正中致命区，莫关山恍然觉得对方瞄准的始终是自己。  
直到剩最后一面靶，贺天也站到了他面前，“敢试试吗？”  
他如被妖兽迷惑的迷途人，痴痴地接过那把|枪，抬臂瞄准不远处的靶面。  
“记得我说过什么？”贺天从身后按住他的肩，嘴唇几乎贴住他的耳钉，“专注点。”  
莫关山再也想不了其他，稳住抖动的手臂肌肉，枪口上移，对准心脏。  
此时温热的大手轻轻攀上对方手背，又覆住那紧绷的食指。两人呼吸相叠，姿势紧密犹如拥抱。  
“记住现在这个感觉。”  
他们一起扣动扳机。  
两声枪响后，人形靶上多了两个弹孔，几乎重叠在一起。  
Double Tap.

那天贺天和莫关山一整晚都待在训练场，贺天展现出十足的耐心，手把手教导，不厌其烦地纠正，直到莫关山手指抽筋。  
天边已露微白。  
“我再拿去改一下，板机太轻容易走火。”贺天收起那把鲜亮的枪，手指滑过那排精美的枪支，停在其中一把上，是经典的M1911。  
“这两天你拿去练一下举枪动作和上膛。”  
莫关山掂了掂，明显比那把CZ 75重。  
“你什么时候学会改枪的？”刚才那娴熟的拆组动作简直看不出是个厨房杀手。  
“没什么，基本生存技能。”贺天点了根烟，“我也不算专业的。”  
这人的基本生存技能也太多了点。  
“等一下，这把有21发子弹吧？”  
“记住了，第一颗子弹永远在膛里。”黑发人抚过对方痉挛起皮的手指，“还有，你该增重了小莫仔。”  
“什么？”莫关山反应了一下，“这枪你改轻了吗？”  
“嗯。”贺天叼着烟，低头为那僵硬的五指挨个涂上乳液，然后轻轻按摩揉搓，满眼怜惜，“改得比较急。”他漫不经心地说，“你体重太轻，重心偏高，我怕你控制不了这把枪。”  
为了减轻后座力，他换了滑膛减少负重；定制了特殊材料，改装反后座力弹簧。一寸一毫，都是他亲自丈量的。  
直到对方肌肉放松软化，贺天仍握在手里揉捏把玩，脸上却一本正经，“以后它就是你的伙伴了，你得好好看着它、驯服它、打理它，别让它伤到你不想伤的人。”  
“我体重很正常。”红发人抽回手。  
“是吗？”贺天笑着弯起手臂，做了个公主抱的姿势，似乎在回味，“再不增重，只能给你用Glock19了。”  
Glock19是深受女士喜爱的轻便款。  
“知道了！”莫关山板起脸，转头偷捏自己的二头肌。  
贺天忍着笑，愉悦地观察了一下红发人的脸色。  
“好了，回去吧。”他抛开烟头，照明灯又循着二人足迹依次熄灭，那些布满弹孔的人形靶在黑暗里静静目送他们。  
开阔的场地只剩两道亦步亦趋的脚步声，一个沉稳一个踌躇，像一对相伴着夜间出巡的野兽。  
“对了，你刚刚问我的问题。”到出口时，莫关山突然开口，“你自己怎么选？”  
稀薄晨光从窄门漏出，一片昏暗中，他视线里只剩一个挺拔的背影，那背影始终挡在他面前，为他遮蔽一切光明与阴暗、阳光和风霜。  
莫关山没由来地想起母亲醒来时嘱咐的话。  
[小天总是一个人，他也会累的，你要学会照顾他。]  
可这背影任何时候都不动如山，从来吝于流露任何软弱，连装模作样都不走心。  
他不相信，这人从出生起就铁石心肠，能从容地杀人如麻，满手血腥——至少七年前的那个人不是这样。  
可那个人此刻也不展现任何漏洞，用惯常的调笑语气回答：“我已经不是小孩了，莫仔。”

莫关山逐渐适应了那把改装过的枪，频繁的练习也提上日程。  
其实他看得出，贺天不喜欢枪，的确只当必备生存技能之一，完全没有当初教他格斗时的严肃热忱，似乎只是在借此逼他狠下心肠。  
反倒是对枪支颇有研究的花臂对他谆谆教导了一番。就算如此，按花臂的说法，贺天的枪|法也不逊于专业狙击手。人和人的确是不一样的。  
枪弹成本高昂，贺天却对他无限纵容；同时对于所谓股权转让他没有表现出半点兴趣，也完全没有准备合同的意思。  
贺天甚至去探望他父母的时间都没有。

按计划，初步阶段已顺利达标，对方被彻底激怒，战况进入焦灼阶段。近来两人见面并不频繁，贺天经常彻夜不归，而他也未能在医院病房里安稳好眠。  
这周贺天飞往B市，敌人又蠢蠢欲动起来，无数次在街头巷口围堵他。  
对手全是些不入流的地痞流氓，无身手可言，莫关山却不愿徒增伤亡，每次都艰难过关。  
明明狠得下心就不再会是困难，他却举步维艰。  
他知道自己成了贺天的软肋。  
这人甚至派他去了趟以前住过的老房子，解决那些不肯搬走的钉子|户。  
这些钉子户背后多少有那些地痞流氓从中作梗，意图敲诈更多补偿金，而敲诈贺家的狗胆包天，当然是某两家给的。可那些钉子户大多是从小看着他长大的邻居。  
他几乎认为贺天是在刻意折磨他。  
那天他意外遇见一个熟人——当初和花臂一起遇到的卖菜老人。  
她比上次见还苍老了不少，脸色蜡黄，和其他小贩一起在街角摆摊，从前的菜市场早已封锁待拆，一部分摊主无处可去，躲着城管在附近做生意。老人衣着单薄，在寒风中蜷缩着，他正要上前打招呼，那群小贩却被他们一行人的阵仗惊到，手忙脚乱地逃走，老人紧紧捂着那几捆菜，混在人群中哆哆嗦嗦地跑动，冷风吹得她四肢僵硬，身旁年轻人急匆匆超过她，碰撞间她手腕间的伤痕清晰可见。  
他不知道为何对方会沦落至此，这老人当初拒绝了花臂提供的宿舍，始终留守在这里家徒四壁的老房子里——也是这里的钉子户之一。  
他那天当然没有顺利完成任务。

贺天得知这件事后，只在电话那头淡淡地问道：“那你想做什么？或者说你能做什么？想好了再告诉我吧。”  
当晚他在噩梦中惊醒，母亲安好地躺在身边，呼吸平稳。  
无月之夜，万籁俱寂，他太阳穴兀自跳动，他烦躁地下楼来回踱步，最后鬼使神差地点燃一根烟。  
是贺天上次落在训练场的。  
他试着吸了一口，灼烧般的烟雾汹涌澎湃地侵入，所有感官淹没于熟悉的味道，他咳嗽着移开烟嘴。  
他并不依赖贺天，但又无可否认对方挟着的那股强悍气息，在这种非常时期，如同寒冬里的热源让他难以抗拒。  
目前对方的码头被贺天紧盯不放，对方合作的军火商也被老对手纠缠，间接切断货源后，对手武器匮乏，竟打起贺家码头的主意。  
他甚至不记得贺天不在的这阵子，他多少次险些让对手趁虚而入。  
原来……原来贺天不声不响地给他擦了多少次屁股，原来外面那些风雨和龌龊一直是由贺天独力承担的。  
他以为自己深陷龃龉，却不过是被放养在玻璃花房的宠物。  
指间的烟管继续燃烧，他在烟雾缭绕中闭上眼，下意识去猜想贺天的会如何选择，那句回答又是什么意思。  
[我已经不是小孩了。]

花臂不止一次告诫过他，很多事情贺天本来就会做，其实和他并没有太大关系。  
他当然相信贺天是个头脑清醒目标明确的人，在铲除敌手的必经之路上，莫家三口对他而言或许只是块微不足道的石子——无论是绊脚石还是垫脚石。  
贺天绝不会为任何人停留。  
甚至现在这一切都可能在他的算计之内。  
但他也认为这场交易是公平的，他与贺天目标重叠，他为对方卖命，对方为他复仇，在这过程中他也的确成长了不少。  
“是我自己要做的，跟谁都没关系。”他当时又用那种油盐不进的语气，不留劝说的余地。  
“行吧，那我也没什么好说的了。”  
那次之后花臂消失了一星期，他几乎以为对方真的生气了。

烟灰落入掌心，莫关山掐熄奄奄一息的烟头，寒风瑟瑟间，一道合唱声如破冰般乘风而来。那高亢的歌声震耳欲聋，在这寒冬深夜格外诡异，莫关山循着声源，停在一面高墙前，熟悉的旋律震颤他的四肢百骸。  
这是UFC当年最经典的那首入场音乐——最让人热血沸腾战意激昂的那段。  
兜里手机一震，“嗨，有夜宵吗。”  
那声音永远那么洒脱又淡定，好像世界翻了个对方也不会变似的。  
“靠，大半夜的。”莫关山松了口气，“你跑来吓鬼啊？”  
“哦。”对方似乎背靠在了墙上，“饿醒了。”  
这私人医院高墙环伺，电网遍布，莫关山犹豫了一下，没有走出大门。  
两人隔着墙背对背相依。  
“你怎么又偷溜出来了？”那金发小男友明明24小时待命给他煮饭。  
“嗯。”花臂顿了一下，“……有点担心你。”  
莫关山呼出一串白气，胸口回暖，“先担心自己残没残废吧。”没等对方反驳，他补了一刀，“到时候麻烦的还是别人。”  
“啧。”花臂有些挫败，“非要这么赶客吗？”  
自从他答应和那小孩试着交往，莫关山十句有八句都在拿这个逗他。  
“我爸妈都好好活着，没什么可担心的。”莫关山心跳也平稳下来，“到底想说什么？别磨磨唧唧的。”  
“烧菜阿姨辞职了。”  
“……我正要问你呢，”他反应过来，“你们是不是亏待人家了。怎么让人回去摆摊了？”  
“摆摊？”花臂疑惑了一下，“她走的时候我给了她三十万……现金。”  
莫关山完全能够想象，这人肯定又是提着两大袋子纸钞跑去敲门，能活活把人吓死。  
“难道她欠人钱？”  
“我去过她家。”花臂笃定道，“她应该，有个儿子。”  
莫关山愈发困惑。  
他认识那老人快二十年，对方一直孤身一人，母子俩曾在最困难时蒙受关照，从未听那老人提过有子女，他一直以为她是膝下无子，或是被子女遗弃了。  
“他儿子有问题。你自己注意点。”花臂点到即止，不再逗留，“反正有事我会来帮你。”  
“喂，老丘！”  
他几乎脱口而出“你别管我了，好好过日子去吧”，可听着话筒里那平稳的呼吸声，他最后还是若无其事地回道：“你也注意点吧，有事我也会去帮你的。”

那晚之后，他放心不下那老人，跟贺天开了口。结果劳烦到智囊团的精英亲自为他打听情报——就是那个屈尊为他的小餐厅做市场策划的人。  
那老人与前夫分开前的确有个孩子，前夫嗜赌成性，几年前死于追债人手下，那儿子也不太成器，在道上混，很可能子承父业，最近刚刚出狱。  
她的惨状拜谁所赐显而易见了。  
莫关山还没考虑好该如何安置老人，自己父母先出事了。  
他那天正疲于应对又一次的人海战术，谁料对方竟声东击西，随扈提醒他赶紧去医院的时候，他一时血气上涌，差点真的扣动扳机射杀眼前的混混。  
真的只差一点点。还好那板|机的重量与阻力拖住了他。  
接着手机一震，贺天凛冽的声音适时地传来，“我刚下飞机，派人赶去医院了，你那边解决了吗？”  
“到底怎么回事？”他抚摸着那柄枪，渐渐冷静下来。  
“人肉炸弹。”  
这四个字对莫关山不啻平地惊雷。  
谁会这样恨意滔天，不惜用这种方式对两位无足轻重的伤残老人出手。  
莫关山想不到第二个人。  
他双眼暗了下去，血红暗光从深处亮起来，“不用留手了，我赶时间。”

那僻静的私人医院坐落山腰，莫关山赶到时，两方人马在门口狭路相逢，密集的人群将大门围得水泄不通，摩肩擦踵，插翅难飞。  
远远看上去不过是寻常的街头斗殴。  
敌方带枪的优质打手龟缩人群在后方的大货车，一堆良莠不齐的混混却在前方挑衅叫嚣，给他们底气的是最前列的一排人——他们身穿系满炸药背心，面目狰狞狂妄，红着眼一步步逼近他们。  
这所谓的人肉炸弹没有想象中可怕，分明只是一群送死的炮灰。  
防守的一方随着他们的脚步谨慎后退，贴身保镖把他拦在外圈。  
“有人遛进去吗？”  
“两个，一个身上有炸弹。”随扈对他低声汇报，“他们伪装成送货的。”  
莫关山咬牙，硬生生止住自己回身拔足的双脚。  
[拆弹专员在路上，拖住他们。] 回想起贺天的命令，不容他置喙。  
双方人马僵持不下，无人敢率先动手。  
莫关山抬头望去，天朗气清，万里无云。  
这间私人医院四面临山，周围无高楼环伺。炸药上有定时器，尚未启动，操控开关要么在现场的人手里，要么是通过某种监控装置远程操控……  
他不信某个人会出现在这里。  
此时一个黑点闯入视线，他眯起眼。  
这架无人机比普通机型小一号，穿梭于树木枝叶间，不细看会当作鸟虫，它无声无息地绕着两队人来回转圈。  
莫关山立刻打给贺天，对方只回了一句“我来解决”。  
他不怀疑贺天的效率，松了口气。  
“墙上的电网停一分钟。”他吩咐了一句。  
熟悉的引擎声由远及近，莫关山心念一动，白发男人沿着陡峭小路抄上，单枪匹马，让两队人马侧目，来人隔着人群对他挥手，“这里交给我。”  
这个人曾直面真正的恐怖分子和人肉炸弹，他从来只有完全的信任。  
他点了一下头，不顾保镖的阻拦，转身利落地翻墙进去。  
医院的一楼大厅已空空如也，看来人员疏散很及时，他直接从安全通道径直冲向住院部。  
楼道间回荡着他一深一浅的脚步声。  
到了父母所在的楼层，他屏住呼吸，果然那些人只冲着他父母来的，隔着安全通道的门他听到双方正在谈判，贺家随扈似乎在警告对方放弃抵抗。  
此时另一个更为老成的男声响起，“你现在离开这，没有人会死。”  
那人声音十分虚弱，却奇迹般让所有人安静下来。  
是他父亲。  
透过门缝，他看见父亲坐在轮椅上，背对着他，沿着明净的走廊缓缓向前滑去，黑衣随扈们在两侧为他开道。  
那面向阳的窗户，是那名丧心病狂的人|肉|炸|弹。  
“真的那么想找死吗，年轻人？死了就能解决问题吗？”  
那一夫当关的镇定让对方不由停下脚步，神色紧张起来。  
“爸！”他走上前去扶住轮椅，阻止父亲向前。  
莫父愣了愣，回头对他微笑，似是在安抚他，目光却似乎透过他，落在了另一个地方。  
莫关山回头看了一眼，心下了然。这层楼只有莫家三个住户。那扇门安静地紧闭着，与其他房间并无不同。  
“我来吧。”他示意随扈保护父亲退后，自己上前与两人当面对峙。  
“拆|弹专家要来了，现在从这走出去，我保证你不会死。”莫关山抬手指向安全通道，“如果你知道我是谁，我想保你一命贺天会听的。”  
“我、我不认识你！我不怕死！”那人这么说着，脸上却虚汗直冒。  
莫关山抬起清澈的眼眸，与那双混沌的眼球对视，对方像是神志半失，提线木偶一样站在那里。  
他将手伸进外衣内袋，握紧枪|把。  
“你他妈是不是嗑药了？有什么解决不了的？”到了一定要去送死的地步？  
大概是莫关山话里的痛心疾首太真挚，那人喏喏开口，“其实我、我是……”  
下一刻，子弹尖锐的破空声让楼下瞬间寂静一片，紧接着整齐划一的上膛声如死神低吟从四面涌来。  
头顶传来隐隐约约的震声，像是一群人训练有素的齐整跑动。  
是贺天到了。  
莫关山从窗口眺望，狙击手就位，黑衣随扈将此地包围，拆|弹专家们操控着拆弹机器人，全副武装地出动。  
刚才还剑拔弩张的人群沉默地分成两拨，为来人让出一条道，那畏惧的模样就像来人是比人肉炸弹更可怕的存在。  
贺天抽着烟，慢悠悠地走向医院大门。  
对手大势已去。  
“投降吧。”莫关山直视面前这张凹陷瘦削的脸，痴狂与恐惧在上面交织，他叹了口气，“我说话算话。只要你配合就不会死。”  
枪口从四面对准他。花臂带着拆弹专员了赶来。  
那人挣扎了片刻，终于放弃抵抗，任由随扈将自己手脚绑住，专家操控着拆弹机器人慢慢卸下炸药。  
众人缓慢有序地往后退。  
白发男人阴着一张脸跟上来，在看到红发人安然无恙后才面色稍霁，“这炸弹不怎么样。”他走上前，不着痕迹地将人挡在身后，恶狠狠地盯着那人，“很好拆。”  
楼下也偃旗息鼓，面对一排排杀意森然的枪口，这群乌合之众只能拽着生锈的武器和四肢，仓皇逃离。  
下一刻突兀的枪响刺入耳膜，那货车发动引擎准备后撤，车内的打手竟向自己人发射子弹，切断逃兵退路，逼他们回到战场为自己作肉盾。  
前狼后虎，那群人如被猎人驱赶的鸟群，在狭窄路口抱头逃窜。他们一个又一个倒了下去，剩下的人踏着这些人的身体继续逃向死路。  
莫关山咬牙，几乎尝到血腥味。  
可这里所有人都对这一幕熟视无睹，包括轮椅上的父亲。  
就好像这一切只是家常便饭。  
[To me, it’s always like this. ]   
就好像世界本该如此，生活就是炼狱。  
不远处一管长长的电磁枪管从窗口伸出，对准半空，片刻后失去信号的无人机垂直坠地。  
只过了半秒，所有炸药的定时器竟然在同一时间启动，露在表面的红色数字开始倒数。  
剩两分钟。  
莫关山第一时间回头，保镖与医护人员迅速撤离，他父母最先被送去楼下的安全屋。  
“老丘……”冷汗瞬间浸透衣衫。  
“别慌。”花臂谨慎地走上前，研究了一番纠缠在一起的导线和引信，“一分钟能搞定。”  
他对专家点点头，接过工具箱，拽紧黑手套，亲自上前拆卸。  
“丘、丘哥……你是丘哥吧！”哆嗦的哭腔从上方响起，“我、我见过你！你来过我家！我、我是……”  
“我知道是你。”花臂翻了个白眼，“傻逼。”  
莫关山只怔了一瞬，倒吸一口气。  
这就是那个拖垮自己母亲的败家子。  
他拦住正欲开|枪的随扈，重新打量这人，他三十上下，身材瘦小面无血色，不仅不是练家子，甚至比常人更虚弱更不健康，完全看不出是所谓的黑|社会。  
“求、求你救救我……看在……我妈的份上！”  
“我会的，”花臂脸色铁青，“看在你妈妈的份上。”  
莫关山恍然，难怪花臂的表情从刚刚就那么不对劲，他从来没见对方这么生气过。  
那败家子双腿打颤，几乎要扑倒在花臂身上。  
莫关山正要走近，肩头一沉，熟悉的烟草味将他包围，贺天不知何时来到他身后。  
两名随扈稳步上前，面无表情地扶住那人双肩，枪口抵着他的太阳穴。  
时间一分一秒地过去。  
那人仍然止不住地发抖，“我……我是被逼的，一开始才借了几万，没想到会……我可以回本的！是他们、他们害我……”  
“闭嘴！”花臂青筋直跳，压抑着怒气。  
莫关山的呼吸沉下去。  
他一直知道这些人甚至算不上什么坏人，只是和他一样父母生养的普通人，一群懦弱无能的炮灰，满身破绽的弱者。  
在这里没有人是无辜的，可也没有人是不冤的。  
那人仍止不住恐惧，牙齿打颤，“我不想死啊——求求你救救我！”  
花臂烦得想直接拿枪|崩了他。  
计时器上还剩70秒。  
那人却越抖越厉害，花臂始终对不准最后那根线，他凶狠地抬头掐住那人脖子，“再动弄死你。”  
那人脸上呈现出不正常的惨白，虚汗不断滴下，似乎在忍耐什么。  
“丘、丘哥，我才借了那么一点钱，他们、他们就逼我坐牢，我不甘心……”  
话音未落，那人不知哪来的力气，撞开身侧的两名随扈，不管不顾扑上前贴住白发人高大的身躯，绑在一起的双手箍紧他的右臂。  
“你一定要帮我。不然你也逃不过……”对方狞笑起来，眼白已被血丝覆盖，眼珠一片浑浊，完全是犯了毒瘾失控的模样。  
威力再小的炸药，这样的距离也足够炸得那条手臂血肉横飞了。  
“你他妈找死？”花臂的耐性似乎到了极限，青筋直冒。  
离爆炸还剩50秒，只剩最后一根线。  
“你想怎么样？”莫关山正欲上前，那疯子竟拖着花臂往墙上撞，两个身影纠缠在一起，枪手不敢轻易出手。  
“给、给我六十万……我让你剪这根线……”  
原来六十万值两条人命。  
花臂小幅度挣扎着，这人在毒瘾的刺激下力气变得奇大无比，他被迫跟着这人一点点后退。  
见莫关山满脸焦急，他用眼神示意对方不要过来。  
这简陋炸弹容易拆卸，最大的弊端却是不稳定。引信设计不牢固，材料劣质，简直一触即发。  
莫关山沉住气缓缓靠近，“你现在就放开他，钱……”  
“一毛钱也不会给你。”花臂怒火中烧，冷哼着打断他。  
贺天在后面冷笑一声，一副袖手旁观的讥讽样。  
还剩30秒。  
莫关山举枪对准那个濒临癫狂的人，湿滑的手指却在打颤。  
其余人已撤至安全距离外。空旷的走廊回荡着他的心跳声。

[莫仔，你知道非洲那种儿童兵吗？]  
他又想起那天贺天在车里跟他说的话。  
那些儿童兵瘦弱不堪，身体羸弱，可以不吃不喝，只用一抹白|粉沾上血，就能成为被布下诅咒的丧尸，为人驱使，赴汤蹈火，引火自焚。  
“我今天出去了，以后还是得求他们……我已经废了……我不想死！”那人涕泪直流，五官错位般歪斜抽搐，显然毒瘾已深，“六十万，六十万对你来说又没多少……”  
两人已退至窗边墙角，花臂极力避开碰到散落的导线，对方却趁机缠紧他不放，死也要拉个人陪葬。  
莫关山收紧手指，努力平复呼吸。  
[莫仔，你可能很难想象，人命能有多不值钱。]  
原来真的有人将旁人的命、甚至自己的命都看得分文不值——这就是他们一直所处的世界。  
不是人性本恶，只是习以为常。生活本是炼狱。  
[其实你费心为那小孩考虑未来，没准他根本不想要什么未来。你看重他那条命，可能他自己反而不怎么在乎。]  
“你给我妈那么多钱有什么用……给她就是给我。”那人露出一个极其扭曲的笑容，一半悔恨一半贪婪，“我可以回本的，我可以……”  
花臂伸手摸向腰间的枪套。  
还剩20秒。  
“帮我一下，贺天。”莫关山哑着嗓子，汗水从额角流入那双猩红的双眼。  
贺天冷淡地看了眼扭打在一起的两人，“你要怎么选呢？”  
[是要死还是要留对方一条命？]  
还剩15秒。  
莫关山转头与黑发人对视一眼，“我也不是小孩了。”  
贺天微微一笑，扶住他的手对准位置，那细瘦手腕不再颤抖，稳稳地对准一处。  
花臂也同时停下挣动，反手扣住对方手腕，瞬间反客为主桎梏住对方行动。  
“别怕。”贺天松开手。  
还剩8秒。  
莫关山扣动板机，贯穿对方的大臂，花臂立刻与人拉开距离，与此同时，两颗消音子弹从另一方向贯穿他的双手，花臂眼疾手快，弯身剪断最后一根导线，掐着对方脖子将人扔出窗口，引信并没有爆炸，那人惨叫着跌落在灌木丛中。  
危机解除。

莫关山抹去额间的冷汗。  
刚刚那枪只堪堪擦过对方的大臂，依然是靶上的无效区。但他却用这虚晃的一枪救了人。  
如果他心态更稳枪法更好，好到能直接射中对方手腕……  
他怔愣着抬起双手，缓缓握成拳，双眼发直。  
“你做得很好，小莫仔。”贺天揉揉他汗湿的头发。  
“真的吗？”莫关山不敢确信地抬头。  
“真的，你很棒。”贺天抬手抚摸对方后颈，将人拥入怀里，“比我想得还要好。”  
莫关山握紧双拳，呆呆地点头，“是真的。”  
他真的做到了。  
只有小孩子才做选择题。大人全都要。

花臂和拆弹专家一起收拾善后，瞅了眼地上昏死的人，一回头就看到那两个拥在一起的身影。  
莫关山有些反应呆滞，似乎仍有些难以置信，但他脸上那骄傲又兴奋的表情又无处可藏，小狗一样。  
不管他承认与否，他一直以来都太渴望贺天的肯定了。  
花臂耸耸肩，双手插兜往外走。  
他还是无法认同贺天恶毒地将莫关山拖下水的行为。莫关山始终本性难改，绝对不适合在这种地方生存。  
可无论是过去还是现在，贺天不仅没想好好保护这份干净，还亲手把枪递到他手上，任对方在这潭污水里挣扎，也不知道是真的妄图沾污对方直到与自己同流合污，还是指望对方能在痛苦中和自己同病相怜。  
不管哪种，他都觉得世界上怎么会有这么自私无耻的人。

他走出屋檐下，阳光明媚，所有炸弹都及时拆卸，随扈们正在清场，几分钟后，这里就会白净如昨，连一丝血腥味都不会剩下。  
一名专员正试图重新启动那台无人机。  
他眼神冷下来，大概也猜得到这件事背后的人是谁，毕竟那老家伙从七年前就喜欢这种老土的设计，习惯设置2分钟倒计时的炸弹。  
无人机恢复信号，楼上两位终于下来了。那红发人一间无人机就满是戾气，他凑近镜头厉声警告道，“‘老秘’，少做下三滥的事了，有什么直接冲我来。”说完泄愤一般用力扔开，眼里透着杀意。  
贺天在一旁盯着莫关山，一脸病态地笑起来。  
花臂却并不喜欢看见这样的莫关山。  
“我倒觉得这次不一定是他，至少他不是主谋。”黑发人开口提醒了一句，“他不会弄这种小儿科玩意吓唬你。”  
“还能是谁？”  
“蛇立。”  
莫关山下意识回头看了花臂一眼，后者一脸空白，没有给他任何反应。  
三人同时沉默。  
“那个傻x败家子应该怎么处理？”莫关山谨慎地询问两人。  
“丘哥觉得呢？”贺天打算继续袖手旁观。  
“随便。”花臂和黑发人对视一眼，眼里都是大写的冷漠。  
花臂从不觉得自己是个冷血残酷的人，但他的确和莫关山不一样，他会随手帮人，却不会在乎世界上少一个废物。  
贺天更是很少把人命当回事。  
只有莫关山，竟然皱着眉认真起来，“戒毒所？还是送精神病院？”  
花臂摘下手套，忍不住搓了把那摇来晃去的脑袋，“自己决定吧。”  
莫关山兀自陷入选择困难中，乖乖任他撸。花臂用后脑勺都能看见身后贺天瞬间阴沉的脸。  
只有这只小红毛，和他们所有人都不一样，仅此一例，濒临灭绝。所以不管贺天怎么作孽，他都会尽全力保住这个人现在的模样。

人肉炸弹事件后贺天提前送莫关山的父母出国调养，莫母的手术有惊无险，正在稳步恢复。而贺天带着莫关山在国内大开杀戒，暗桩一一拔起成了明剑，斩得腥风血，一步一杀。  
敌人陷入绝境，外援已彻底断掉，贺天一边以武力压制他们的地下生意，一边趁他们捉襟见肘拿钱补窟窿时，狮子大张口吞下他们洗白后的资产。对手不放弃暴利的地下产业，就只能任由资产缩水清零。毕竟这座城市，比贺家财力雄厚已经不多，胆敢越过贺家与虎谋皮的更是少之又少。  
人们也是这时候才意识到贺家的家底有多厚，或者这些年贺天到底给贺家赚了多少钱。  
三家共创的联合社里，贺氏股份已占到80%，简直让人疑惑当初他们根本在扮猪吃老虎，真正韬光养晦的不是蛇立家而是他们。  
到了你死我活的关头，他甚至不再迂回用计，俨然已是神挡杀神佛挡杀佛的状态。毕竟在绝对的实力面前，所谓计谋都显得无谓。  
莫关山也同样感到疑惑，他越是深入了解贺家和贺天，越无法明白贺家——或者贺天这些年到底在玩什么。  
他甚至产生一种错觉，也许贺家早在多年前就可以一统天下了。  
花臂听了他的疑虑只是让他别多想，他本人这么多年也从没参透过这群黑发恶魔在想什么。  
对方已经到背水一战的时刻，看似大局已定，医院传来莫母又病危的消息，而贺天又“恰巧”发现自己远在海外的“合作伙伴”私下使绊子。  
两人乘同一架私人飞机去往A国。  
第二天传来一个足以令三家地震，甚至让花臂都险些崩溃的消息：  
贺天遭遇空难，飞机在海上消失，无一人生还。


End file.
